High School DxD : El Clan Del Dragón
by Kurama09
Summary: Tras que Issei rescatara a Rias de su compromiso con Raiser empezó a entrenar en secreto de las chicas en ese entrenamiento despertara un misterio de su linaje que hara que tome el inframundo y el resto de mitologías lo tengan en cuenta .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adora Kurama09 con el estreno de un nuevo fanfic que de seguro a todos mis lectores les gustara .**

 **Este es un nuevo fanfiction que estaba pensando en mucho tiempo por empezar pero me falta algo de material y lo empeza a reunir y agradarlo a mi gusto hasta que finalize mis aclaraciones y reuni lo necesario .**

 **Espero que a todos mis seguidores y lectores les agrade mis nuevo fanfiction al igual que mis otros fanfics .**

 **Muchas gracias y que disfruten .**

 **Capitulo 1 Las Excaliburs .**

 **( Zona Desconocida del Inframundo )**

En una de las amplias zones del Inframundo que todavía no habian sido exploradas por completo se había dado un gran descubrimiento que podía cambiar todo lo conocido respecto por los demonios .

`` ¡ E-Esto es ! ´´ dijo exclamando uno de los demonios que estaban explorando las bastas zonas desconodidas del Inframundo .

`` ¡ Un castillo ! ´´ dijeron en unisono alrededor de 85 demonios ellos fueron los encargados de realizar la exploración de la desconocida región e informar cualquier descubrimiento .

Frente a los exploradores se encontraba un imponente y enorme castillo , pese a su antigüedad parecía estar en condiciones aceptables .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo espere ! ´´ dijo uno de los demonios .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo un compañero preguntandole .

`` Necesito un grupo de al menos 7 voluntarios , vamos a entrar dentro en ese castillo ´´ dijo el demonio explorador lider . se podia decir que era un demonio de unos 40 o 44 años de edad vestia con la ropa que por lo general emplean los arqueólogos .

`` ¡ Pero que esta diciendo , profesor ! ¡ Este castillo debe estar completamente plagado de trampas ! ´´ dijo exclamando uno de los demonios más joven de cabello color negro de entre unos 20 años de edad .

`` Es lo más probable , pero mi instinto me dice que algo muy importante esta dentro de este castillo ´´ dijo el profesor .

El resto de los demonios estaban un tanto preocupados , nadie queria ser voluntario ya que la posibilidad de regreso era al menos de un 40 % a 50 % .

`` Esta bien ... ire yo solo ´´ dijo el profesor .

`` E-Espere profesor , lo acompañare ´´ dijo el mismo demonio de cabello negro que dio un paso al frente como voluntario .

`` Yo también ire ´´ dijo otro demonios de cabella castaño dando un paso al frente .

`` Necesitara ayuda fisica , profesor ´´ dijo otro demonio dando un paso al frente , él tenia la cabeza afeitada y mayor masa muscular en comparación a el resto de demonios .

`` Yo también ire profesor , de encontar antiguos jerogrificos necesitara mi ayuda ´´ dijo otro demonios dando un paso al frente una chica de cabello rubio .

Al parecer nadie más se atrevio a dar un paso a frente , todos los demás prefirieron quedarse y preparar el campamento .

`` Les agradezco su ayuda Eren , Carl , Diego y Alice ´´ dijo el profesor dandoles las gracias a los voluntarios .

`` No pienso perderme el descubrimiento historico del año´´ dijo el demonio de cabello castaño Eren .

`` Si no ayudo al profesor lo más seguro es que se pierda después de dar un paso ahi dentro ´´ dijo el demonio de cabello negro Carl .

`` Sin mi no podremos retirar cualquier obstaculo que aparezca en nuestro camino ´´ dijo el demonio de grandes musculos Diego .

`` Y si yo no estoy ahi terminaran destruyendo algo importante ´´ dijo la única mujer del grupo Alice .

`` Hace sonar como que rompemos lo que tocamos ´´ dijo Eren .

`` Y no es asi ´´ dijo Alice con un tono sarcástico .

`` Serás ... ´´ dijo Eren algo enojado .

`` Dejen de jugar y pongamonos en marcha ´´ dijo el profesor .

Asi los 5 marcharon en dirección al castillo .

 **( Dentro del Castillo )**

Como lo sospecharon el castillo estaba repleto de trampas , los 5 estuvieron que pasar por muchas trampas en su camino .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhhhh ! ´´ gritó Eren `` ¡ Qué demonios hacen estas trampas aquí ! ´´

`` ¡ Esto no tiene sentido ! ¡ Además de esto parece irreal ! ´´ dijo Alice .

`` ¡ Dejen de quejarse y correr ! ´´ exclamo el profesor mientras que era llevado sobre Diego .

Los 5 estaban corriendo por sus vidas , detrás de ellas había una piedra redonda que estaba persiguiendo a el grupo .

`` ¡ Giren en esta esquina ! ´´ exclamo Carl .

El grupo giro escapando de la roca por poco de la piedra que impacto contra una de las paredes del castillo atravesándola .

El grupo comenzó entro en una habitación que parecía la sala central del castillo .

`` Hah hah , ¡ qué demonios sucede en este castillo ! ´´ exclamo Eren sin aliento .

`` Me pregunto ... lo mismo ´´ dijo Alice .

`` Debe haber algo sumamente importante en este castillo para que hayan tantas trampas ´´ dijo el profesor dedujendo .

`` Espero que haya algo importante de lo contrario todo nuestro esfuerzo no habra valido absolutamente nada ´´ dijo Eren .

`` Ya hemos recorrido gran parte del castillo y solamente encontramos escombros y documentos estropeados por los climas del Inframundo ´´ dijo Diego .

`` Todavía falta por revisar muchachos no hay que desanimarse ´´ dijo el profesor .

`` ¿ Exactamente donde estamos ? ´´ dijo Eren preguntando .

`` Veamos ... en referencia a este viejo mapa del castillo nos encontramos en la parte central de este ´´ dijo Alice localizándose en el mapa .

`` ¿ Podemos estar seguros de ese mapa ? ´´ dijo Eren preguntando .

`` ... ´´ no hubo respuesta de nadie .

`` Como lo supuse oh estamos en el lugar correcto o estamos completamente perdidos ´´ dijo Eren .

`` Tranquilizaos chicos ... ´´ dijo el profesor mientras que algo llama su atención .

`` ¿ Qué sucede profesor ha encontrado algo ? ´´ dijo Eren preguntando viendo como el profesor revisaba una inscripción en la pared .

`` Veamos que dicen ´´ dijo Alice examinando los jeroglificos `` Aquel que tengo en sus venas la sangre de la llama elemental , recibira poder y ... ´´ no puedo descifrar la última parte ´´ dijo Alice .

`` Yo tampoco Alice , pero la inscripción dice algo más ´´ dijo el profesor `` Aquel que domine la llama caliente y la llama fria asi como el colmillo de la bestía podrá hacer frente al mal de los tres signos ´´ dijo el profesor .

`` ¿ La llama caliente y la llama fria ? ´´ dijo Eren preguntando .

`` ¿ El colmillo de la bestia ? ´´ dijo Carl preguntando .

`` ¿ La bestia de los tres signos ? ´´ dijo Diego pregutando .

`` ¿ A qué se referira ? ´´ dijo Alice preguntando .

`` Aqui corre brisa hay algo debajo de este trono ´´ dijo el profesor `` Diego ayudame aquí ´´

`` Claro profesor ... ¡ empujen ! ´´ dijo Diego al mismo tiempo que él , Eren y Carl empujaban el pesado trono , debajo de esta había una escalera en forma de espiral .

`` ¿ Bajamos ? ´´ dijo Eren con algo de duda en su voz .

`` ¿ Dondé está tu sentido de la aventura muchacho ? ´´ dijo el profesor preguntandole a Eren mientras que comienza a bajar por las escaleras .

`` Creo que quedo debajo de la última piedra que trato de aplastarnos ´´ dijo Eren con algo de enojo siguiendo al profesor .

`` Las damas primero ´´ dijo Carl .

`` Cobardes ´´ dijo Alice .

Los 5 bajaron por las inmensas escaleras que no parecian tener fin alguno , después de un buen tiempo frente a dos grandes puertas .

`` Tengo un mal presentimiento , creo que deberiamos irnos de aqui ´´ dijo Eren .

`` No seas cobarde muchacho , ahora hay que abrir estas puertas ´´ dijo el profesor .

Eren empujo la puerta derecha junto con la ayuda de Diego y Carl empujo la puerta de la izquierda junto con la ayuda de Alice , los cuatro pusieron toda su fuerza para poder mover esas pesadas puertas .

El sonido de esas pesadas puertas moviendose rechinaron por todo el lugar , al abrirse las puertas una brisa paso entre los exploradores dejandolos a los 5 completamente boquiabiertos .

`` E-Esto es ´´ dijo Eren .

`` Como es esto posible ´´ dijo Carl incredulo .

`` Esto tiene que ser una broma ´´ dijo Carl incredulo .

`` No ... por lo antiguo que es este lugar es obvio que nunca ha sido abierto hasta ahora ´´ dijo Alice .

`` ¡ Rápido esto tenemos que informarselo a Sirzechs-sama y al resto de los Yondai-Maou ! ´´ exclamo el profesor .

El descubirmiento dentro de este castillo cambiara el curso de toda la historia conocida por los demonios .

 **( En el mundo humano - En una habitación )**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Rias perdio el Rating Game contra Riaser , pelando con todas sus fuerzas Issei pudo derrotar a Raier y anular el compromiso de Raiser con Rias .

Tras lo ocurrido Rias se fue a vivir a la residencia Hyodou junto con Issei y Asia , en especial para disgusto de Asia , los padres de Issei se sorprendieron un poco cuando se enteraron .

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una habitación en donde dormia una persona , era una chica con el cabello carmesi con una figura voluptuosa estaba durmiendo en una cama , pero estaba desnuda y no estaba tapada por la manta .

Entonces la luz del dia le estaba dando en los ojos haciendo que se despertarse mientras que se frotaba los ojos y estaba algo somnolienta .

`` ? ´´ Rias parecia algo confundida , es como si estuviese buscando algo por la habitación .

`` ¿ Ise ? ´´ dijo Rias pregutando .

`` Ise-san ya va siendo la hora de despertarse ´´ dijo una voz femenina .

`` Ise-san ¿ sigues durmiendo ? ´´ dijo otra vez esa voz femenina .

`` Asia espera un momento a que me ponga la ropa ´´ dijo Rias desde la habitación .

Entonces la puerta se abrió con fuerza mientras que revelaba a una chica joven de pelo rubio largo , era uno de los Alfiles de Rias , Asia Argento , que llevaba puesto el traje de la Academia Kuoh .

`` Buchou-san , ¿ dondé esta Ise-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando mientras que revisaba la habitación y no encontraba al castaño .

`` No lo se Asia , pero parece que su uniforme de la Academia y la de el entrenamiento tampoco esta ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Entonces se abra ido a entrenar ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Es posible ´´ dijo Rias teniendo la misma idea que Asia .

`` Buchou-san , ¿ por qué esta desnuda en la habitación de Ise-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole con unos ojos en lagrimas .

`` ¿ Quién sabe ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con picardia para hacer enojar a Asia .

`` ¡ No es justo , Buchou-san ! ´´ dijo Asia .

 **( En el mundo humano - En un bosque )**

Ahora nos encontramos en uno de los bosques que se encontraban cerca de la Academia Kuoh , normalmente suele ser un sitio tranquilo en el que no se escuchaba ningún ruido .

Pero en este momento las cosas no son así .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaa ! ´´ en el bosque detrás de la Academia Issei y Kiba estaban entrenando para volverse más fuertes ambos .

`` Tu velocidad a mejorado mucho Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba atacando por el costado a Issei .

* CLANK *

`` Tu fuerza también aumento , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei mientras que utilizaba su Boosted Gear para poder detener la espada de Kiba .

`` ¿ Pasamos al entrenamiento de espadas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Dame una ´´ dijo Issei .

Kiba creó otra espada y se la lanzó a Issei , en el trascurso de los dias Issei y Kiba subieron mucho su habilidad , en secreto de las demás chicas .

`` Tu velocidad es comparable a la mia Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba chocando espadas con Issei .

`` Tu fuerza ha aumentando mucho también Kiba ´´ dijo Issei mientras que las chispas volaron producto del choque de ambas espadas .

Issei aprendió el manejo de espadas con la ayuda de Kiba , no era un maestro pero tampoco alguién que no pudiera pelear armado .

`` [ BOOST ] **[ Dragon Shoot ]** ´´ exclamo Issei disparando una energia de color rojo contra Kiba .

`` [ Mirror Sword ] ´´ exclamo Kiba creando una nueva espada , esta tenía el filo completamente reluciente . al igual que un espejo absorbió y devolvio el poder de Issei .

La energía rojiza se dirigia directamente contra Issei , entonces Issei inhalo una gran cantidad de aire tanto que su torax se expandió .

 **`` [ Karyu no Hoko ] ´´** dijo Issei y de su boca una gran cantidad de su fuego que impacto contra la energia rojiza .

* BOOOOOOM *

El resultado de ambos ataques colisionando fue una gran explosión que quemo parte del bosque .

`` Tus ataques de fuego han mejorado mucho Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Gracias a los pasos a seguir que me dio Ddraig ya puedo controlar mi poder de fuego ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Al ser mi portador automaticamente te conviertes en parte dragón ] dijo el dragón encerrado en la Boosted Gear [ ¿ Qué clase de dragón podrias ser si no puedes crear ni una simple llama ? ] .

` Para alguién que lleva solo 3 meses desde que conoci este lado del mundo en un gran avance que siempre pueda hacer lo que enseñas Ddraig ´ dijo Issei a Ddraig .

[ Todos dicen lo mismo al principio ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Damos por finalizado el entrenamiento de hoy ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

`` Sí , estoy agotado , utilizar mi poder de fuego y la Boosted Gear por tanto tiempo agotan mis reservas , además dentro de poco emepzaran las clases ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo a Kiba .

[ En comparación a cuando utilizastes por primera vez el Boosted Gear tu energia a crecido en gran medida tienes que agradecérselo al caballero ese ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

`` Eso hare ´´ dijo Issei a Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué dijo ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando ya que él no podia escuchar la conversación de Issei con Ddraig .

`` Ha dicho que en comparación a la primera vez que utilize la Boosted Gear mi energia a aumentado mucho , me dice que se debe a nuestros entrenamientos secretos y que te agradezca por eso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No tienes porque hacerlo , ambos lo hacemos para poder hacernos más fuertes ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Ahi lo tienes ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba a la gema del Boosted Gear .

[ ... ]

`` Se ha quedado callado , bueno ya esta a punto de empezar las clases será mejor que tomemos una ducha para prepararnos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí , como siempre después de la escuela nos veremos otra vez para otra sesión de entrenamiento ´´ dijo Kiba recogiendo las cosas .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo mientras que miraba hacía el cielo que se estaba iluminando aún más .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

`` Esto fue idea mia la de entrenar a la sombra de todas ... Queria tener la fuerza suficiente para que no vuelva a ver la lagrimas de Buchou y no perder ningún encuentro más´´ dijo Issei .

`` Creo que esta faceta nunca la he visto viniendo de ti Issei-kun ... Bueno nos veremos después de clase asegurate de que Asia-san se dirige a su casa ´´ dijo Kiba a Issei mientras que se dirigia a los vestuarios .

`` Vale nos vemos luego Kiba ´´ dijo Issei mientras que iba junto con Kiba a los vestuarios .

 **( Por las cales de Kuoh - Por la noche )**

Tras que finalizase las clases y el entrenamiento de las tardes Issei estaba volviendo de nuevo a su casa mientras que regreso a un parque que le sonaba bastante , era el parque en donde su vida cambio .

`` Aqui fue ... ´´ dijo Issei en un leve susurro .

[ ¿ Qué sucede socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` ... Aqui fue en donde se podria decir que mi vida cambio , me converti en un demonio y descubri que mi mundo tiene muchos secretos de existencias poderosas a su alrededor y yo ahora formo parte de ese secreto en el mundo sobrenatural ´´ dijo Issei contandole a Ddraig sus pensamientos .

[ ¿ Te molesta ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` No ... si tengo a Buchou y a los demás cerca me da lo mismo formar parte o no del mundo sobrenatural ... solo quiero hacerme más fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos ... además aún no me he rendido en mi sueño ... sere el rey del harem ´´ dijo Issei .

[ ... Sigues teniendo el mismo objetivo que siempre tu perversion no cambia , se nota que eres tu ... pero parece que has cambiado un poco , desde que estas entrenando con ese chico Kiba pareces otro ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

`` No me gusta el hecho de pasar mis ratos libres con un chico , más si es el principe azul de la escuela , quiero pasar mi tiempo haciendo cosas ecchi con chicas lindas de grandes oppais ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Definitivamente que digas esas cosas se nota que estas bien ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` ¿ Es que acaso estás preocupado por mi Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Ddraig .

[ No ... Claro que no ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` Muchas gracias , Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei sinceramente .

[ No se de que me hablas ] dijo Ddraig .

Issei solto una pequeña risa cuando escucho el comentario de Ddraig y al mismo tiempo tomaba de nuevo el camino de vuelta a su casa , mientras que al lado de Issei paso una chica que se adaptaba bien a los gusto de Issei , era una chica delgada de piel morena con un pelo largo purpura que llevaba hasta los pies , llevaba un uniforme con una camisa blanca y adornos azules dejando su ombligo al descubierto , parecia ser de la misma edad que Issei , llevaba consigo un bastón pero la punta estaba envuelta por un paño de color verde . Cuando se cruzo con Issei se detuvo un momento y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Issei , que se estaba alejando , parecia que noto algo .

` Ese chico también es un ... ´ pensó la chica mientras que lo veia alejarse .

 **( En la Residencia Hyoudou )**

`` Ya llegue ´´ dijo Issei abriendo la puerta principal de su casa y quitandose los zapatos .

`` Ara Issei bienvenido de nuevo ´´ dijo Rias siendo la primera en darle la bienvenida .

`` Hola Buchou ´´ dijo Issei salundandolo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Issei-san bienvenido de nuevo ´´ dijo Asia felizmente mientras que abraza al castaño .

`` He vuelto Asia ´´ dijo Issei mientras que también la abrazaba .

`` Ara Issei bienvenido , ¿ qué tal clase de hoy ? ´´ dijo su madre preguntandole .

`` Lo normal , ¿ y papa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a su madre .

`` Esta tomando un baño , recien acaba llegar del trabajo ´´ dijo su madre respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , entones esperare para poder darme un baño ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Nei Issei a donde vas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Voy a quitarme un poco de mis deberes ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que subia a su habitación .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Cuando papa salga del baño avisave para que entre yo ´´ dijo Issei a las chicas .

`` Si Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia a Issei .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

El castaño se encontraba en su escritorio realizando sus tareas mientras que esperaba a que su padre saliese de la bañera para que él pudiera tomar un baño .

` Ddraig ´ pensó Issei llamando a Ddraig .

[ ¿ Qué sucede , socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` Además del entrenamiento hay alguna forma para volverme más fuerte ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ El entrenamiento es necesario socio , mientras más experiencia ganes podrás llegar al Balance Breaker ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ La armadura que emplee para derrotar a Raiser verdad ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole a Ddraig .

[ Si , es la forma de los Sacred Gears , una vez tengas más poder y logres manifestar tu deseo podrás activar el Balance Brekaer sin sacrificar nada ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ Deseo ? ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Con el tiempo lo entenderás por ahora concentrate en aumentar tu resistencia y dominar al completo el podere de tus llamas ] dijo Ddraig aconsejando a Issei .

` Entendido ´ pensó Issei en su mente , mientras que seguia con su tarea .

`` Veo que estas acabando con tus tareas ´´ dijo una voz femenina que entraba en su habitación .

Issei se giro para ver quien era y resulto ser la chica que le gustaba mucho , era Rias .

`` Buchou , si casi los he terminado todas mis tareas ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Lo que se esperaba de mi lindo siervo ´´ dijo Rias felizmente mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda , mientras que Issei podia sentir los pechos de Rias en su espalda .

`` ¿ Ne Issei , a donde fuistes esta mañana ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a Issei .

`` Solamente sali a dar una vuelta antes de que empezasen las clases ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo mientras que mentia a Rias .

`` ¿ De verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole de nuevo no estaba segura de su respuesta .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Issei confirmando su duda .

`` Vale , pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea después de todo después de todo somos una familia , ¿ lo sabes no ? ´´ dijo Rias a Issei suavemente .

`` Si lo se no se preocupe por eso , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei .

` Lo siento Buchou ´ pensó Issei disculpandose .

`` Ise-san , el baño esta libre ahora ´´ dijo Asia avisando a Issei .

`` De acuerdo Asia muchas gracias ´´ dijo Issei avisandola de haberla escuchado .

`` Ara Issei si el baño esta libre , ¿ qué tal si nos baños juntos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` EEEEEEHHHHH ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Ara eres mi siervo no hay de malo en que un rey y su siervo se bañen juntos , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias con la misma sonrisa en su rostro .

`` BBB-Bueno eso es cierto ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` ¡ E-Entonces yo también me bañare con Issei-san ! ´´ dijo una nueva voz que entraba en la conversación .

Issei y Rias se dieron la vuelta para ver quien , era resulto ser Asia , que estaba con los ojos en lagrimas y con las mejillas infladas .

`` Asia , Issei es mio , es logico que quiera estar con él ´´ dijo Rias mientras que entrecerraba los ojos a Asia .

`` Puede ser , pero también es mi Ise-san ´´ dijo Asia .

` Parece que van a pelear de nuevo ´ pensó Issei en su cabeza .

 **( En las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh )**

Issei se dirigia como siempre a la escuela junto con la compañia de Rias y Asia como era de esperarse en cierto punto se encontró con sus dos amigos pervertidos .

```` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´ gritaron sus dos amigos corriendo contra Issei .

[ Socio te recomiendo que des un paso a la derecha ] dijo Ddraig aconsejando .

Y como Ddraig dijo Issei dio un paso a la derecha mi entras mientras que Rias y Asia se detenia y ambos chicos se estrellaron contra el poste de luz .

`` ¿ Que trataban de hacer ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ Por qué siempre te pasa algo bueno a ti ? ¡ Paseando con Rias-Onee-sama , con nuestra linda Asia-chan y encima estas con las más populares del resto de los miembros de club de investigación de lo oculto ! ´´ exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo enojados .

Rias y Asia tenian gotas de sudor en sus cabezas cuando vieron a los dos amigos de Issei quejandose .

`` Otra vez estan diciendo eso , no creen que exageran ´´ dijo Issei mientra que se rascaba la parte posterior .

`` ¡ Callate traidor gay ! ´´ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo .

`` ¡ Como me habeis llamado ! ´´ dijo Issei enojado .

`` Casi siempre estas cerca de el principe azul de la academia Kuoh , lo cual nos resulta sospechoso ´´ dijeron los dos .

`` ¡ Me llamais asi por estar cerca de mi amigo ! ´´ exclamo el castaño .

`` Si además de los rumores de que ustedes dos son pareja ... Ghe ´´ dijo Motohama , pero Issei tomo al cuello a ambos .

`` ¿ Quién difundio ese rumor ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mientrs que había una aura negra a su alrededor .

```` ¡ No lo sabemos ! ´´´´ dijeron ambos asustados .

`` ... Bien ´´ dijo Issei mientras que soltaba a ambos `` Será mejor que no descubra que fueron ustedes o la pasaran muy mal ´´ dijo Issei .

```` Juramos que no fuimos nosotros ´´ dijeron ambos muy asustados .

`` Eso espero ´´ dijo Issei mientras volvia andar con Rias y Asia .

`` Bueno Issei no hacia falta exagerar ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Issei-san parece una persona fiera ´´ dijo Asia a Issei .

`` Lo siento ´´ dijo Issei un poco avergonzado .

`` Si se entera de que fuimos nosotros los que esparcimos el rumor de seguro nos mata ´´ dijo Motohama .

`` No creo que lo descubra ´´ dijo Matsuda .

 **( En el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

El resto del dia transcurrió de forma tranquila , Rias estaba rellenando unos papeles , Akeno estaba preparando el té , Koneko estaba comiendo un dulce nuevo , Kiba estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente , Asia estaba terminando los deberes de la escuela , mientras que Issei estaba meditando tranquilamente en el sofa cerrado con los ojos .

Rias desvio su mirada a Issei por un momento y vio que estaba muy tranquilo estaba sentado y cerrando los ojos .

` Issei parece otro ´ pensó Rias en su mente .

* TOC TOC *

`` Adelante ´´ dijo Rias .

Entonces entraron dos personas dentro de la habitación del club , resultaron ser cuatro personas las que entraron en el salón del club . La presidenta del consejo estudiantil , Souna Sitri , junto con otros tres de sus siervos .

`` Buenas tardes , Rias ´´ dijo Souna saludando a Rias .

`` Buenas tardes , Souna ´´ dijo Rias .

`` He terminado los informes de club iba a ir a entregarterlos ahora ´´ dijo Rias mientras que le entregaba los informes a Souna .

`` Muchas gracias , Rias . Parece que todo esta en orden´´ dijo Souna mientras que cogia los documentos y los revisa uno a uno `` Pero no he venido a eso ´´ dijo Souna hablando con Rias .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Hemos recibido la solicitud de eliminar un demonio callejero , he decidido que mi Peón y mi Torre os ayuden en la misión ´´ dijo Souna hablando con Rias .

`` Entiendo ´´ dijo Rias entonces miró a Issei de reojo viendo como estaba escuchando las frases tomo , Rias tomo una decisión `` Enviare a Issei y Kiba para esta misión ´´ esa frase dejo a todos un poco sorprendidos , en especial a Issei y Rias .

`` Entendido hagamoslo Kiba ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kiba asintiendo con la cabeza .

Entonces dos personas dieron un paso al frente .

`` Otra vez nos toca juntos , eh Hyoudou ´´ dijo un chico de cabello rubio con aspecto de pandillero , el Peón de Souna Sitri Saji Genshirou .

`` Tu `` Absorption Line ´´ nos será de mucha ayuda , Saji´´ dijo Issei mientras que chocaba su puño con Saji , ambos se detestaron al conocerse pero en poco tiempo se volvieron amigos y rivales .

`` Esta vez no utilices esa extraña tecnica Hyoudou ´´ dijo la otra persona , era una chica alta de pelo de color azul hasta el cuello con ojos a juego con el color del pelo , la Torre de Souna Tsubasa Yura .

`` Lo de la vez anterior fue un error Yura-san , no queria usarl el **[ Dress Break ]** ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose con Yura .

`` Eso no cambio el hecho de que me ddbes un uniforme nuevo ´´ dijo Yura .

`` Te prometo que lo pagare ´´ dijo Issei mientras juntaba las manos en suplica .

`` Pervertido Senpai ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Donde se encuentra el demonio ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

`` Estas son las coordenadas donde se lo vio por última vez , tengan cuidado tengo entendido que este demonios callejero es poderoso ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Tendremos cuidado Buchou , Kaichou , todos volveremos sanos y salvos , lo prometo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No hables como si fueras el lider del equipo , Hyodou´´ dijo Saji .

`` Nos retiramos Buchou , Kaichou ´´ dijo Kiba .

Los 4 salieron para eliminar al demonio callejero .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun parece todo un gran hombre , hace que me emocione ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa de gran Onne-sama .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ djo Rias molesta por el cometnario de su Reina .

`` Pero realmente Hyoudou-kun parece que ha cambiado un poco desde que lucho contra Raiser-sama ... Parece que este haciendose fuerte ´´ dijo Souna dando su opinión con una ligera sonrisa .

`` Eso es cierto ´´ dijo Tsubaki dando una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Ciertamente Issei ha cambiado un poco desde que tuvo ese encuentro contra Raiser ... parece que este madurando un poco ´´ dijo Rias mientras que sus mejillas estaba rojas .

 **( En unos Bosques a las afueras de la ciudad Kuoh )**

El grupo conformado por Issei , Kiba , Saji y Yura estaban tratando de localizar al demonio callejero que se escondia dentro del bosque .

`` ¿ Por qué todos los demonios callejeros se ocultan en lugares que parecen sacados de pelicilas de terro ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` No dire que este sitio es terrorifico Hyoudou , un bosque completamente oscuro , una niebla densa y parece que esta apunto de anochecer ... Tiene todo el aspecto que de repente saldria ese demonio callejero como un monstruo raro ´´ dijo Saji un poco asustado .

`` ¡ Ohe ohe , no digas eso que da mala suerte !´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No creo que algo malo vaya a pasar ´´ dijo Kiba siendo el más tranquilo del grupo .

`` S-Sí ... e-es ri-ridiculo que algo así fuese a ocurrir ´´ dijo Yura tratando de disimular su miedo .

` Esta asustada ´ pensaron simultaneamente Issei y Saji en sus mentes .

* CRACK *

`` Kyyaaaa ´´ gritó Yura como una niña pequeña y se aferro a Issei .

`` Yu-¡Yura-san ! ´´ exclamo Issei completamente rojo por el repentino contacto además de poder sentir los Oppais de Yura en su pecho .

`` ¡ Hyoudou maldido suertudo ! ´´ dijo Saji celoso .

Al darse cuenta que solo fue el sonido de una rama al pisarla y que estab pegada a Issei , Yura se separo con la cara muy roja .

`` Di-Disculpame por eso ´´ djo Yura evitando el contacto visual con Issei .

`` N-No te preocupes ´´ dijo Issei también rojo .

* GRAAAAAAA *

De momento el demonio callejero apareció de la nada para avivar el ambiente , era un ser de aspecto reptiliano cubierto de pelo con colmillos muy grandes y filosos .

`` ¡ Ahi esta ! ´´ exclamo Kiba utilizando su Sacred Gear `` Sword Birth ´´ creo una espada larga .

`` ¡ Boosted Gear ! ´´ exclamo Issei materializando el guante rojo .

`` Absorption Line ´´ dijo Saji materializando la que parecía un dragón enrollado en su mano izquierda .

`` ¡ Kiba-san atacaré primero ! ´´ dijo Yura dando un potente santo y pateando a el demonio callejero en la espalda .

`` Graaaaaaaaaaaa ´´ el demonios callejero rugió e intento atacar a Yura usando sus afiladas garras .

`` ¡ Oh no , no lo haras ! ´´ exclamo Saji sujetando el brazo del demonio callejero con la linea de su Sacred Gear `` ¡ Kiba-san , Hyoudou su turno ! ´´

A una velocidad increible Kiba corto una de las patas del demonio callejero .

`` ¡ Nos toca Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Listo Socio ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

Issei cargo dos Boost y creo un fuego de color naranja que cubrió sus dos brazos hasta los codos y se lanzo contra la bestia .

 **`` [ Katyu no Tekken ]** [ Puño de Hiero del Dragón de Fuego ] `` dijo Issei conectando un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de la bestia obligandola a retroceder e impactar contra el suelo .

`` Grraaaaaa ´´ el demonio callejero grito adolorido por el golpe .

` Ddraig ... ¿ qué sucede ? ¿ Por qué mis llamas tienen esta fuerza ? Además que he podido sentir que mi fuerza es mayor incluso con esos dos Boost ´ pensó Issei .

[ No lo se compañero , algo extraño está sucediendo ... pero siento que estas llamas provienen de tu propio poder ] explico Ddraig a Issei .

` ¿ Mi propio poder ? Ahhh no entiendo que esta sucediendo ´ pensó Issei mientras que volvia a lanzarse contra el demonio .

`` Graaaa ´´ el demonio callejero rugio y lanzo una gran vestica helada contra los 4 .

`` ¡ Ahhhh me estoy congelando ! ´´ exclamo Saji al ver como una capa de hielo estaba cubriendo sus piernas .

El resto también empezaba a congelarse en ese momento Issei se paro frente a ellos .

`` ¡ Los cubriere ! **[ Flame Barrier ]** ( Barrera de Llamas )´´ exclamo Issei mientras que creaba una barrera protectora de fuego `` ¿¡ Os encontrais bien !? ´´

`` Si , gracias a ti Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Buen trabajo . Hyoudou tus llamas son mucho más fuertes ´´ dijo Saji elogiando a Issei .

`` ¡ No hay tiempo que perder ahi que acabar con ese demonio callejero ! ´´ exclamo Yura , pero en el fondo queria agradecer a Issei por salvarla .

`` ¡ Kiba , tu y yo atacaremos a sus piernas , Saji utiliza tu linea para mantener su boca cerrada y Yura-san tu golpealo con tosa tus fuerzas en el vientre ! ´´ dijo Issei tomando el mando .

`` ¿¡ Quién te puso al mando !? ¡ Aún asi haremos lo que dices ! ´´ exclamo Saji .

`` ¡ Retirare la barrera ! ¡ Kiba dame una espada ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Ten Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Kiba creando una espada igual a la suya y dandosela a Issei .

`` ¡ Ahora ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Cuando la barrera se retiro Issei y Kiba se movieron a una gran velocidad , el demonio abrió su boca y lanzo estacas de hielo contra ellos .

`` ¡ Kiba a la izquierda ! ´´ exclamo Issei al ver como una estaca estaba por darle al rubio .

`` ¡ Entendido Issei-kun ! ´´ dijo Kiba destruyendo las estacas que iban contra él .

`` ¡ Saji ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Lo tengo ! ´´ dijo Saji corriendo y utilizando la linea de su Sacred Gear sello la boca del demonio .

`` ¡ Nos toca ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* ZASS *

* ZASS *

Issei y Kiba cortaron las patas traseras del demonio , haciendo que su sangre saliera de sus heridas por las espadas .

`` Gruuuuu ´´ el demonio trato de rugir en agonia pero al tener sus fauces cerradas no lo consiguió .

`` ¡ Yura-san ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Acabemos de una vez ! ´´ exclamo Yura golpeando co todas sus fuerzas en el vientre del demonio despegandolo del suelo elevandolo unos metros en el aire .

`` ¡ Lo rematare ! ´´ dijo Issei y al mismo tiempo empezo a reunir una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho `` **[ Karyu no Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragón de Fuego ) ´´ Issei disparo la gran llamarada de fuego contra el demonio callejero este torrente de llamas engullo al demonio quemandolo hasta que quedó hecho cenizas .

`` Hah hah ´´ Issei respiraba con dificultada el no quiso pero ese ataque salió con más poder del que pensaba .

`` ¡ Lo lograstes Hyoudou ! ´´ exclamo Saji palmeando muy fuerte la espalda de Issei .

`` ¡ DUELEEEEEE ! ´´ gritó Issei `` ¡ Acaso quieres romper la espalda , además no ves que estoy muy cansado por usar tanto poder ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado por recibir el golpe de Saji en la espalda .

`` D-Disculpa no pensé que estuvieras tan cansado ´´ dijo Saji pasando el brazo de Issei por su hombro para darle apoyo .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Si ... solamente utilize más energia de la cuenta ... con descansar un poco estare recuperado ´´ dijo Issei .

Así los 4 regresaron a la academia Kuoh después de cumplir con la tarea que le mandaron .

 **( Sala del Consejo Estudiantil )**

`` Kaichou hemos regresado ´´ dijo Yura .

`` Parece que cumplieron con la misión , ¿ le paso algo a Hyoudou ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando al ver que Kiba y Saji cargaban con un Issei muy cansado .

`` Estoy bien Kaichou ... solo use más energia de la cuenta ... estoy muy cansado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo ... buen trabajo , por cierto las chicas se han ido hoy un poco antes ´´ dijo Souna informando a Issei y Kiba .

`` Ya veo , muchas gracias , Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei .

Después de eso Issei y Kiba se dirigian al salón del club de Investigación de lo Oculto .

 **( Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

`` Ahhh ... no se porque pero estoy realmente agotado ´´ dijo Issei dejandose caer sobre el sillón .

`` Descansa un poco Issei-kun , dejaremos el entrenamiento para después ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Si ... puedes adelantarte ... whaa ... descansare un rato y cerrare el salón al irme ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Vale ... mañana al ser dia libre creo que todos iremos a tu casa para hacer las actividades del club ´´ dijo Kiba ya en la puerta del salón .

`` Entendido ... ´´ dijo Issei y a los segundos se quedo dormido .

 **( Un lugar desconocido )**

`` ¿ Dondé estoy ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Issei se encontraba en un mundo completamente negro , no había ninguna luz o señal de vida .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ¿ No me había quedado dormido en el salón del club ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose mientras que empezaba a caminar un poco en busca de algún indicio que le dijera donde estaba .

Issei estuvo caminando y caminando , los minutos se tornaron horas , las horas se tornaron dias y el castaño no encontró nada .

`` Parece que este caminando no tenga fin . Parece que haya estado caminando durante dias ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

Issei siguió caminando cuando pensó en darse por vencido .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que veia una luz en el horizonte , a paso rápido Issei se acercaba a la luz , pero por más que corria no parecia que se acercarse .

`` ¡ Tengo que llegar a esa luz ! ´´ exclamo Issei empezando a correr .

Corrió y corrió , poco a poco se fue acercando a su objetivo , al llegar vio que esa luz era una extraña y pequeña llama de color dorado .

`` ¿ Qué es esta llama ? ... Porque esta llama se siente tan calida ... y nostalgica ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se acercaba su mano a la pequeña llama .

Cuando la mano de Issei entró en contacto con la llama , esta llama fue creciendo llenando de luz todo este mundo oscuro .

`` ¿¡ Qué pasa !? ´´ exclamo Issei entonces vio como la llama dorada subia por su brazo cubriendo por completo su cuerpo `` Las llamas , no queman ´´ dijo Issei .

Las llamas siguieron iluminando todo ese mundo oscuro , más llamas empezaron a aparecer , todas y cada una de ellas tenian diferentes colores y borraron toda oscuridad en ese mundo .

`` ¿ Qué son estas llamas ? ¿ Por qué tengo este sentimiento de nostalgia al verlas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Todas las llamas se posicionaron alrededor de Issei creando un circulo , cada una se acercaba más y más a Issei .

 **( En la sala del club )**

`` Haa ... ¿ un sueño ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se despertaba en un salón del club , al ver por la ventana se dio cuenta que ya era de noche .

`` Maldición , ¿ cuanto dormi ? ´´ dijo Issei al ver su reloj eran las 21:00 pm `` ¡ O no todas tienes que estar preocupadas ! ´´ dijo Issei mientras que tomo sus cosas y salio a toda prisa del club .

 **( Dia siguiente - En la residencia Hyoudou )**

A la mañana siguiente como acordaron todos los miembros del club a excepción de Kiba que acababa de llegar .

`` Ah Yuto-san pasa Issei y Rias-san dijeron que vendrias ´´ dijo la madre de Issei para recibirlo .

`` Buenos dias ´´ dijo Kiba salundando cordialmente .

`` Hola Kiba ´´ dijo Issei salundando a su compañero .

`` Bienvenido Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias al lado de Issei .

`` Buenos dias Issei-kun , Rias-Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba salundando a ambos .

Entonces los tres comenzaron a subir por las escaleras para comenzar con las `` actividades ´´ .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Todos se reunieron en la habitación de Issei para comenzar con la reunión .

`` Bien , vamos a comenzar nuestra reunión ordinaria ´´ dijo Rias a todos .

`` Este mes hemos tenido ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Once contratos por Akeno ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Diez por Koneko ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Ocho por Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Y tres por Asia ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¡ Lo estas haciendo bien , Asia-san ! ´´ dijo Kiba elogiando a Asia .

`` Ara ara , no esta nada mal en absoluto ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` No esta nada mal para un novato ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Muchas gracias ! ´´ dijo Asia a todos .

`` En cuanto a Issei ... dos contratos ´´ dijo Rias felizmente .

`` Bien hecho Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Ara ara , nada mal ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Nada mal ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Si sigues haciendo que tu cantidad de contratos siga subiendo o sera dificil el que puedas llegar a ser un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Rias a Issei .

`` Lo se , lo hare definitivamente hare que la cantidad de contratos aumenten ´´ dijo Issei mientras que apretaba su puño con determinación .

`` Disculpad ´´ dijo la madre de Issei mientras que entraba en la habitación con algunas galletas y bebidas .

`` Oh , gracias madre ´´ dijo Asia mientras que le ayudaba con lo que traia .

`` No te preocupes por eso , están teniendo una reunión del Club de Karuta , ¿ no es así ? ´´ dijo la madre de Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

`` Cierto , cierto ... He traido algunas cosas buenas ´´ dijo la madre de Issei mientras enseñaba unos cuadernos .

`` ¡ Mama espera ! ´´ exclamo Issei sabiendo lo que eran .

`` Esta es cuando Issei estuvo en primaria ´´ dijo la madre de Issei mientras que mostraba una foto de Issei cuando era más pequeño .

`` Ara ara esta desnudo completamente . Es muy pequeño y lindo ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que miraba la foto .

Rias estaba callada mientras que muy feliz mientras que miraba la foto de Issei con las mejillas rojas .

`` Ia ´´ dijo Asia felizmente mientras que miraba las fotos de Issei .

`` La historia vergonzosa de Issei-senpai ... ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que miraba un cuaderno a parte .

`` Tu también Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Esto fue en primaria , entonces ya estaba tras las chicas´´ dijo la adre mientras que le enseñaba otras fotos .

`` Haaaa ... simplemente genial ´´ dijo Issei mientras que soltaba un suspiró .

`` Pequeño Issei , peuqeño Issei ´´ dijo Rias repitiendo felizmente con las mejillas rojas .

`` Buchou-san , entiendo como se siente ´´ dijo Asia con las mejillas rojas también .

`` Asia , ¿ tu también lo entiendes ? Estoy tan feliz ´´ dijo Rias felizmente .

`` Diablos ... ¿ por qué tenias que mostrar eso , mama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Ella es una buena madre ´´ dijo Kiba felizmente mientras que veia él también un cuaderno de fotos .

`` ¡ Tu también Kiba ! ´´ exclamo Issei , pero Kiba tuvo un cambio de expresión .

`` ¿ Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo pero no hubo respuesta .

`` Issei-kun esta foto ´´ dijo Kiba señalando la foto en especifico de donde salia Issei de pequeño junto con otr niño de cabello castaño claro .

`` Uhm es cuando estaba recien entrando en la primaria , creo que era un vecino que solaims jugar juntos ´´ dijo Issei recordando .

`` La espada que esta detrás ´´ dijo Kiba señalando a una espada que sobresalia detrás de los niños .

`` Quien diria que la encontraria tan rapido ... Gracias Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que le entregaba el cuaderno .

` ¿ Qué es esta espada ? ´ pensó Issei mientras que miraba la espada de la foto .

[ Creo que se la respuesta Socio ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Sabes lo que es Ddraig ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ No estoy seguro del todo ... pero lo más probable es que esta espada sea uno de los siete fragmentos de la espada `` Excalibur ´´ ] dijo Ddraig a Issei .

` ¿ Uno de los fragmentos de Excalibur ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando .

[ Una espada sagrada , se dice que un leve corte de esa espada podría desintegrar a un demonio no importa que tan fuerte fuera , en la anterior gran guerra se rompió en siete fragmentos que después fueron forjadas en 7 nuevas espadas sagradas ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

` Eso suena peligroso . ¿ Cómo termino una de esas espadas aqui ? ´ pensó Issei .

[ No lo se socio , pero ya que eres un demonio te recomiendo mantenerte lo más lejos posible de esas espadas ] dijo Ddraig advirtiendo a Issei .

` No tienes ni que mencionarlo , no quiero morir sin haber alcanzado mi sueñi de tener un harem ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Issei había descubierto que algo muy peligroso para los demonios se encontraba libre por ahí , pero se preguntaba que tenía que ver las excaliburs con el repentino cambio de Kiba .

 **( En la Academia Kuoh )**

Los eventos deportivos entre los clubes habian comenzado , el club de Investigación de lo Oculto eran unos de los muchos clubes que iban a participar en el evento .

`` Muy bien todos vamos a ganar el evento deportivo ´´ dijo Rias a todos .

`` [ ¡ SI ! ] ´´ gritaron todos dispuestos .

`` Bueno vamos a ganar a los demás , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei animado .

`` ... ´´ Kiba no dijo ninguna palabra .

`` ¿ Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo preguntando .

`` ¿ Eh ? Qué decias Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba saliendo de ese leve trance .

`` Que vamos a ganarlos a todos ´´ dijo Issei a Kiba .

`` Sí ´´ respondio Kiba .

 **( En el gimnasio )**

`` ¡ Porque demonios todos me atacan a mi ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que eludia 5 pelotas que iban contra él .

El encuentro entre el club de Investigación de lo Oculto y el club de manga estaba en curso .

` Como demonios pueden lanzar esas pelotas tan fuertes ´ pensó Issei .

Todos los balones iban contra Issei , ya que nadie queria dañar a las dos grandes Onne-samas de la academia , la mascota de la escuela y a Asia , Issei era el objetivo principal de todos los balones .

`` ¡ No solo yo estoy aqui ! ´´ exclamo Issei , no lo decia para que le dieran a alguno de sus compañeros pero ya era molesto tener que evitar todos los ataques .

` Simplemente genial , todos van contra mi ... pero es entendible creo , nadie se atreveria a golpear a Buchou o Akeno-san o Koneko-chan o Asia , y si golpean a Kiba tendrán a todas las chicas de la academia en su contra ´ pensó Issei .

`` ¡ No me importa más toma esto niño bonito ! ´´ dijo uno de los chicos lanzando un balón contra Kiba .

`` ¡ Kiba esquivalo ! ´´ dijo Rias a Kiba pero Kiba no hizo caso `` ¡ KIBA ! ´´ exclamo Issei apartando a Kiba del medio y recibio el balonazo de lleno en el costado .

* PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *

Saji como miembro del consejo estudiantil estaba de arbitro por lo cual detuvo el partido cuando noto algo extraño .

`` ¡ Este balón es de metal pintado ! ¡ El club de manga esta descalificado ! ´´ excalmo Saji molesto por esa sucia treta .

`` Issei , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia preocupada .

`` Hyoudou , ¿ te puedes parar ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntandole .

`` Creo que si , aunque me duele un poco las costillas ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con un tono dolorido .

`` Será mejor que vayas a la enfermeria para ver como estas ´´ dijo Rias `` Asia ayudale a llevarlo ´´ dijo Rias llamando a Asia para que le ayude .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia y le ayudo .

Con la ayuda de Asia ambos se fueron a la enfermeria para tratar sus heridas , gracias a el Sacred Gear de Asia su recuperación fue rapida .

 **( En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Cuando Issei volvio de nuevo ya estaba en condiciones de poder continuar con los partidos , al final los ganadores del encuentro fueron los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto que derrotaron a el consejo estudiantil .

* SLAP *

En la habitación se escucho como una bofetada fue dada , todos estaban sorprendidos .

`` ¿ Esto te despertó un poco ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con enojo .

`` Lo siento Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba disculpandose .

`` ¿ Qué te ha pasado Yuuto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole preocuapada por él .

`` Este no ha sido mi mejor dia , voy a tener que disculparme por ahora ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que inclina la cabeza y se dirigia a la puerta del club .

`` Kiba ... ¿ qué te pasa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No Issei-kun ... No me pasa nada ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Puedes decirmerlo , somos camaradas , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei a Kiba .

`` Camaradas , ¿ eh ? ... Estos dias recorde algo muy importante ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ El que ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Porque peleo ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` ¿ No es por Buchou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No ... vivo para destruir a las espadas Excaliburs ... y solo para eso ´´ dijo Kiba saliendo del salón .

` Kiba ... ¿ qué demonios le habra pasado para que este así ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando .

[ Por muy amigo que sean ... Creo que seria mejor que no te metas en sus asuntos socio ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¡ Pero somos camaradas ! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si mi amigo esta en problemas ´ pensó Issei .

[ Si él te reconoce como su amigo ... él te lo dirá ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` ... ´´

Algo grande estaba pasando sin que el castaño estuviera enterado .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Issei , Rias y Asia estaban reunidos en la habitación de Issei para que Rias les explicase un poco del pasado de Kiba .

`` Una espada sagrada es el peor enemigo de un enemigo , quemá a un demonio simplemente tocandolo y puede destruirlo con un simple rasguño ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a los dos .

`` Una espada sagrada puede matar a un demonio´´ dijo Rias a los dos .

[ Te lo dije ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Si ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Es un arma terrible ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sin embargo , también es cierto que solamente unos pocos elegidos puede utilizarlos ´´ dijo Rias explicando .

`` Es por eso que la Iglesia ha intentado crear un ser artificialmente para que pueda utilizar a Excalibur , una espada sagrada ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ese es el experimento espada sagrada ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ El experimento espada sagrada ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Nunca escuche hablar de eso cuando estaba en la Iglesia´´ dijo Asia .

`` No me extraña , eso sucedio hace mucho tiempo . Me dijeron que fue un fracaso ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Yuuto ... Es un sobreviviente ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿¡ Kiba-san !? ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

` Eso explicaria porque cambio por lo de la foto ´ pensó Issei al recordarlo .

`` Entonces ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Un segundo ? ´´ dijo Issei y comenzo a sacar la foto que cambio a Kiba .

`` Kiba observo la foto y dijo que era una espada sagrada ´´ dijo Issei mientras que enseñaba la foto .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida

Rias se quedo pensativa mientras que estaba mirando la foto poniendo una mano debajo de la barbilla `` No es tan poderosa como Excalibur , pero tiene razón . Es una espada sagrada ´´

` Kiba tu ... ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Ano , Buchou , ¿ qué relación tiene Kiba con las espadas sagradas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Habian muchos más niños que podian ser compatibles con excalibur . Esto sucede porque hay 7 espadas conocidas como excalibur . La Iglesia encontro los fragmentos y uso la alquimia para formar nuevas espadas ´´ dijo Rias .

` Tenias razón Ddraig ´ pensó Issei .

[ Lo ves ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Entonces Kiba puede emplear las espadas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Yuuto y los otros sujetos de pruebas , fallaron al ser compatibles con las Excalibur ´´ dijo Rias `` El experimento fue un fracaso ... En consecuencia , el lider de los experimentos decidio deshacerse de todos los sujetos de prueba ´´ .

`` Quiere decir que ... ´´ dijo Issei sabiendo a donde iba a parar .

`` Estaba casi muerto ... Sin embargo era él unico que escapo y con su vida desvaneciendose ante sus ojos tenia un apasionado deseo por la venganza ´´ dijo Rias con un tono de tristeza .

`` Al ver su fuerte determinación , queria darle un buen uso como un demonio ´´ dijo Rias .

` Kiba ... ´ pensó Issei en su mente preocupado por su amigo .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Por las calles de Kuoh empadadas por la lluvia de la ciudad Kuoh deambulado el Caballero de Rias Gremory , Kiba Yuuto .

`` Oya oya , pero mira que tenemos aqui ´´ exclamo una voz burlesca .

Kiba se volteo y se encontro con el exorcista renegado Freed Sellzen .

`` Si no es el caballero Kiba-kun , que pasa con esa cara tan larga , acaso tu maestra ya no te castiga o será que tu pareja Issei-kun te dejo por alguién con pechos ´´ dijo Freed mofandose de Kiba .

`` No estoy de humor , por lo cual acabare contigo rapidamente ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo creando su espada que absorbe la luz .

`` La espada que roba la luz , lastima que mi nueva espada es mejor ´´ dijo Freed sacando una espada de su abrigo `` ¡ Contempla la gran excalibur paparapan ! ´´

Al escuchar ese nombre la mirada de Kiba se volvio más gelida , su instinto asesino y su sed de destrucción eran palpables .

`` Oh , como me gusta esa aura tuya , ¿ será posible que mi espada causara eso ? ´´ dijo Freed apuntando a Kiba con la espada sagrada .

`` ¡ Te matare y destruire esa espada ! ´´ exclamo Kiba atacando al exorcista .

`` ¡ Eso lo veremos ! ´´ exclamo Freed .

* CLANK * * CLANK *

El sonido del metal resono por los alrededores .

 **( En una ubicación distinta )**

En ese momento dos figuras encapuchadas entraron en la ciudad .

`` ¿ Esta es la ciudad ? ´´ dijo preguntando uno de los encapuchados .

`` ¡ Sí , ha pasado tiempo ! Me pregunto como estara Issei-kun ´´ dijo el otro encapuchado .

Una de las figuras traia un extraño objeto envuelto en telas en su espalda .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Ya habian pasado unos dias y Kiba no apareció por el club , tampoco se presento a sus clases , ahora Issei y Asia estaban de vuelta a su hogar .

`` Ahh ... ¿ Dondé se habra metido Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Kiba-san no ha venido a las clases y al club durante mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Asia también preocupada por él .

`` No te preocupes , Asia de seguro volvera , ya lo verás´´ dijo Issei intentando animarla .

`` Si ´´ dijo Asia algo más animada .

[ ¡ Socio ! ] dijo Ddraig haciendo un resplandor en su mano izquierda .

`` ¿ Q-Qué pasa ? ´´ dijo Issei pregutandole sorprendido .

[ Siento poder sagrado en vuestra casa ] dijo Ddraig a los dos .

`` ¿ Qué ? No ¡ Mama ! ´´ exclamo Issei corriendoca a maxima velocidad mientras que Asia le seguia preocupada .

Al llegar a su casa Issei entró rapidamente y fue a ver si su madre se encontraba bien al igual que Asia .

`` Hola Issei , Asia-chan . ¿ Por qué estais tan agitados los dos ? ´´ dijo su madre preguntandole a ambos .

`` ¿ Ah ? ´´ dijo Issei sin entender .

`` Menos mal ´´ dijo Asia aliviada .

`` Pasa a que no adivinas quien nos esta visitando ´´ dijo su madre .

`` ¿ Tenemos visitas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Al seguir a su madre a la sala de estar , ahí sentadas en el sillón habian dos chicas cubiertas por una extraña capa , una tenia el cabello azul corto con un mechon verde sus ojos color dorado y la otra tenia el cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas , sus ojos eran de color morado .

`` Hola Issei-kun , ¿ me recuerdas ? ´´ dijo la castaña preguntandole .

`` ¿ Quién eres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Vamos Issei es Irina-chan no te acuerdas , ella y tu jugaban mucho de niños ´´ dijo su madre .

`` ... ´´ Issei trato de recordad un poco `` ... ¡ no eras un chico ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` En ese tiempo actuaba muy masculina ´´ dijo Irina respondiendo algo avergonzada .

`` Pero mirate ahora eres todo una dama hecha y derecha ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

Issei sentia como la chica de cabello azul no despegaba su vista de él .

[ Ten cuidado socio ... Detecto auras sagradas provenientes de ellas ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

` Me doy cuenta Ddraig ... ´ pensó Issei .

`` Irina es tiempo de que nos marchemos ´´ dijo la peli azul .

`` Ya eres muy desesperada Xenovia ´´ dijo Irina `` Nos veremos después Oba-san , Issei-kun ´´ .

`` Las acompañare a la entrada ´´ dijo Issei entonces se agacho al oido de Asia `` Asia tu espera aqui en seguida vuelvo ´´ .

`` S-Sí , Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia algo asustada .

En ese minuto Issei acompaño a esas dos pudo sentirlo .

` Son fuertes ... y esa aura sagrada da mucho miedo ´ pensó Issei algo asustado .

`` Issei-kun ... eres un demonio ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¡! ´´ Issei se sorprendio un poco .

`` Como lo sospeche ´´ dijo Irina con un tono de tristeza .

`` ¿ Cómo lo han sabido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando con una gota de sudor frio que pasaba por su rostro .

`` Tu aura y la de esa chica es la misma que el de los demonios ´´ dijo Xenovia `` Aunque también noto otra aura en ti ´´ .

`` Issei-kun eres un demonio de los que dirigen esta ciudad , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntandole .

`` Sí , soy el Peón de Rias Gremory y otro demonio de clase alta que esta en esta ciudad es Souna Sitri ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

`` Dile a ambas que iremos a hablar con ellas en persona a su base ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces ambas se fueron de la casa de Issei .

`` Ahhhh ... pense que iba a morir ´´ dijo Issei relajandose un poco .

`` Issei-san ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole preocupada .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

[ No es momento de relajarse socio , si ellas estan aqui y poseen dos fragmentos de excalibur ... significa que algo grande esta por ocurrir ] dijo Ddraig a los dos desde su mano izquierda .

`` ¡ Tenian dos fragmentos de Excalibur ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ La cosa envuelta en vendas y la chica castaña tenia otra ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué esta por pasar ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

[ Ten cuidado socio , no vayas a morir tan rapido ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Esa es tu forma de animarme , Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei de manera sarcastica .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Tras que las dos se retirasen Issei y Asia se fueron a la habitación de Issei para relajarse un poco después de la visita de las dos exorcistas , hasta que llego Rias a casa .

`` Estoy tan aliviada de que esteis bien ´´ dijo Rias emocionada abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo .

`` Lo lamento mucho . Deberia haber sido más cautelosa con las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor ´´ dijo Rias pidiendo disculpas .

`` Vine preparada para lo peor ... Estoy tan aliviada ´´ dijo Rias alegremente .

`` Estare mucho , mucho más pendiente de ustedes dos desde ahora en adelante ... Ahora contadme que ha sucedido ´´ dijo Rias .

Issei y Asia procedieron a contarle todo lo sucedido a Rias .

`` ¿Estaban hablando con tu madre ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles .

`` Sí . Luego le dije que Asia que esperase en la sala de estar junto con mi madre ... ya sabian que nosotros eramos demonios ´´ dijo Issei explicandole a Rias .

`` Buchou dijeron que querian hablar con usted y con Kaichou al mismo tiempo ´´ dijo Issei dando información .

`` ¿ Con nosotras al mismo tiempo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confundida .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Bueno , no se a que vinieron , pero yo y Souna escucharemos a los dos despues de clase en la sala del club ´´ dijo Rias con firmeza .

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

Al día siguiente Issei y Asia fueron normalmente a la escuela como lo hacen todos los dias , pero en la cabeza de Issei se encontraba centrado en las dos exorcistas que llegaron al pueblo .

` Esas dos dijeron que irian a hablar con Buchou y Kaichou ... nosotros también debemos ir ´ pensó Issei en su cabeza .

`` Issei-san mira ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que miraba al frente .

`` Ese no es ... ¡ Oe Kiba ! ´´ gritó Issei llamando a Kiba que estaba delante .

`` ¡ Kiba-san ! ´´ gritó Asia también .

`` Issei-kun , Asia-san ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Donde te habias metido , espera que pasa con esas heridas ´´ dijo Issei , efectivamente el rubio no se encontraba en su mejor condición , entonces Asia le dio un poco de sanación .

`` Me tope con ese exorcista callejero ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¡ Freed ! ´´ exclamo Issei , Asia se asusto un poco cuando escucho ese nombre .

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor .

 **( En camino al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Las horas de clase terminaron y Issei junto con Asia y Kiba se dirigieron a la sala del club de lo oculto .

`` Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji que se encontraba fuera de la sala del club mientras que estaba junto con Yura .

`` Saji , Yura-san , ¿ han llegado las dos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a las dos .

`` Sí ... estan hablando con Rias-senpai y Kaichou ella , nos pidieron que esperemos por ustedes ´´ dijo Yura a los tres .

`` ¿ No es peligroso dejarlas solas ahi con las dos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Shinra-senpai y Akeno-senpai estan con ellas ... pero aún asi estamos listos para entrar ya que han llegado ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Entiendo , entonces vamos a entrar ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Muchas gracias Hyoudou ... contra las dos es posible que necesitemos toda la ayuda posible ´´ dijo Saji .

Entonces el grupo restante comenzó a entrar de en la sala del club de lo oculto , detrás de Souna estaban sus siervos mientras que detrás de Rias estaban los suyos con la excepcion de lo que estaban fuera .

`` Ah hola Issei-kun ´´ dijo Irina saludando amigablemente .

`` Irina no familiarices con los demonios ´´ dijo Xenovia de manera cortante .

`` Ah lo siento se me olvido ´´ dijo Irina .

` Glup me siento tenso , pero lo que más me preocupa es ... Kiba ´ pensó Issei observando como Kiba miraba a ambas con furia , su instinto asesino era visible .

`` Venimos a esta ciudad porque los fragmentos de la Excalibur han sido robados ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¿ Los fragmentos fueron robados ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Como sabran después de la gran guerra entre dios , los demonios y los ángeles caidos , la espada excalibur se rompio en siete fragmentos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Con el uso de alquimia los siete fragmentos fueron forjados en 7 espadas sagradas , cada una posee parte del poder original de la excalibur ´´ dijo Irina .

`` La iglesia catolica de la cual provengo tiene dos fragmentos de excalibur , pero hace poco una fue robada ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` La iglesia protestante también poseia dos fragmentos una la tengo yo y el otro fue robado ´´ dijo Irina .

`` También ambos fragmentos que poseía la iglesia ortodoxa oriental fueron robados con esas aparte de las que tenemos tienen casi todos los fragmentos de Excalibur en su poder ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Qué sucede con el último fragmento ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` El fragmento de Excalibur Rules se encuentra desaparecido , nadie sabe su localización exacta ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo a la duda .

`` ¿ Excalibur Ruler ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Cada fragmento tiene su nombre y habilidad propia , esta es `` Excalibur Mimic ´´ dijo Irina transformando su brazalete en una katana `` La que tiene Xenovia es `` Excalibur Destrucción ´´ ´´

`` Irina porque cuentas detalles de las excalibur a los demonios ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No te preocupes Xenovia , no es como si pudieran atacarnos y llevarselas ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¿ Quienes fueron los que robaron las excaliburs ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Grigori ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendo .

`` ¿ Los ángeles caidos ? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido , Rias le contó que los caidos son los que dirigen esa organización .

`` En efecto todos los testigos dijeron que las excaliburs fueron robadas por uno de sus lideres `` Kokabiel ´´ ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No es uno de los ángeles que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra entre Dios y los Maou originales ´´ dijo Issei aprendio mucho .

`` Si , por eso diremos esto a la hermana del Maou Lucifer y la hermana del Maou Leviathan `` Esto es un asunto de la Iglesia , ustedes los demonios no deben interferir ´´ ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ A que se refieron con eso ? ´´dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Los altos mandos del Vaticano encuentran muy factible que los demonios se unan a los ángeles caidos ... después de todo ambos son seres malignos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Nosotros nunca nos uniremos a los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Rias con cierto enojo en su voz e igual que Souna estaba enojada pero calmada .

`` Aún así no podemos estar seguros por eso les digo que no se metan en nuestro camino o los eliminaremos´´ dijo Xenovia sus palabras indicaban que lo haran que lo harian de ser necesario .

`` ¿ A cuantas personas enviaron los de la Iglesia ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` Enviaron a varios exorcistas a recuperar las escaliburs pero todos fueron asesinados , solo nosotros dos fuimos enviadas ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Eso es una locura . Ustedes dos contra uno de los lideres de Grigori , acaso no ven que está en una misión suicida ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No nos sermones Rias Gremory , nosotras somos fieles a las leyes de la Iglesia y si morimos cumpliendo con su palabras moriremos con gusto ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si es por cumplir la fe del señor estoy dispuesta a morir ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Yo también , pero preferiria no morir ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Ustedes dos solas no podrán con todo esto ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Lo sabemos , nuestra misión consiste en no permitir que los fragmentos de las Excaliburs se reunan , en el peor de los casos tendremos que destruir nuestras Excaliburs antes de que caigan en manos enemigas ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Nosotros cumpliremos con nuestro deber , ustedes los demonios no tienen nada que ver en esto ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Pero- ´´ dijo Issei tratando de responder .

`` Es como ellas dicen Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Souna a Issei .

`` Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei a Souna .

`` No podemos meternos en los asuntos de la Iglesia ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Gracias por su tiempo ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se levantaba de su asiento .

`` Ya que estan aqui , ¿ no quieren un poco de té ? ´´ dijo Rias invitandolas a una taza de té .

`` Lo siento , pero no podemos entablar amistad con los demonios . Buenos nos despedimos ahora ´´dijo Xenovia rechazando la oferta y despidiendose .

Entoces Xenovia dirigio su mirada a donde esta Asia , se la quedo mirando durante un buen rato . Asia se percato de eso y se puso algo nerviosa e Issei su puso en alerts de eso .

`` Me he estado preguntando esto desde que visite la casa de Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que miraba a Asia `` ¿ Eres Asia Argento ? ´´ .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo algo nerviosa .

`` Nunca pensé que veria una bruja aquí ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que miraba a Souna .

`` ¡ ´´ Asia abrio los ojos cuando esucho lo que le llamo e Issei se estaba enojando .

¿ Ah , tu eres esa ex-monja que se convirtio en una bruja ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando . `` He escuchado que fuiste exiliada , porque incluso curabas a los demonios y ángeles caidos , pero no sabia que te habías convertido en un demonio ´´ dijo Irina sabiendo de Asia .

Asia estaba temblando de miedo mientras que Issei se estaba enojando y mucho .

`` ¡ Asia no es ninguna bruja ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado estaba a punto de ir a por ella , pero Saji , Yura y Koneko lo detuvieron .

`` Calmate Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji .

`` No merece la pena ´´ dijo Yura.

`` Issei-senpai ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Todavía crees en Dios ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` Xenovia ella es un demonio ´´ dijo Irina .

`` No , algunos herejes sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poco de su fe . Puedo sentir eso emanando de ella ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Oh , en serio ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando `` Oye , Asia-san , ¿ todavía crees en el Señor a pesar de que eres un demonio ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntandole a Asia .

`` S-Simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo . Creeré en él toda mi vida ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo mientras que caia al suelo una lagrima suya .

`` En ese caso , vamos a matarte ahora ´´ dijo Xenovia `` Los pecados que has cometido , te serán perdonados por Dios ´´ .

`` Te juzgare en nombre de Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia decidida .

`` Eso es suficiente ´´ dijo Rias hablando firmemente .

`` Si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo ... ´´ dijo Rias firme .

`` Espera Rias ´´dijo Souna .

`` No la estoy menospreciando . Este es mi deber como una mujer de fe ´´ dijo Xenovia , sus palabras hicieron que alguién explotase .

* PAM *

Se escucho un gran ruido producido por una pisonton en el suelo , todos dirigieron sus miradas a donde estaba el ruido , era Issei que estaba delante de Asia con unos ojos de enojo en ellos . Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron eso , en especial Asia .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ dijo Rias firme para detenerlo .

`` No debes ´´ dijo Souna .

`` ¡¿ Issei-san ?! ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` ¡ Retira lo que le has dicho a Asia ! ´´ exclamo Issei molesto .

`` Me niego ´´dijo Xenovia .

`` Vosotros le disteis el titulo de Santa y aún asi Asia ... siempre estuvo sufriendo y estando sola ´´ dijo Issei enojado .

`` Issei-san ... ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` Un Santo necesita solamente el amor de Dios . Aquellos que buscan más amor o amistad no sondignos de santidad ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Al diablo con tu fe ... y también Dios . Todos son idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia ´´ dijo Issei , mientras que Rias sonreia por esas palabras .

`` ¿ Qué eres para Asia Argento ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¡ Su familia , su amigo , su compañero ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` Si le haces algo a Asia , ¡ no dudare en luchar contra todos ustedes ! ´´ exclamo Issei dispuesto .

Issei estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con la exorcista cuando Kiba puso su mano en su hombro .

`` Dejame unirme , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ Y tu quien eres ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

`` Soy tu senpai , aunque fui un fracaso ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Ya veo , escuche que un superviviene del `` Proyecto Excalibur ´´ se convirtio en un demonio ´´ dijo Xenovia sabiendo quien es Kiba .

`` ¡ Ustedes dos dentengase ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` Lo siento Buchou Kaichou , pero esto es algo que Kiba y yo tenemos que resolver ´´dijo Issei decidido .

` Issei ... ´ pensó Rias sorprendida por su acitud .

`` Como haras Rias para soportarlos ... esta bien ´´ dijo Souna accediendo .

 **( Detrás del viejo edificio )**

Los 4 se encontraban en el terreno detrás del viejo edificio , Issei y Kiba estaban listo para pelear , los miembros del club de lo oculto y el consejo estudiantil estaban de espectadores .

`` Hemos puesto una barrera alrededor ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Gracias Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei mientras que materializaba el Boosted Gear .

`` El Boosted Gear y la Sword Birth ... veamos de que estas hecho senpai ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Mi proposito es destruir esas espadas que tienes en la mano por mi y por mis compañeros asesinados ¡ Juro que las destruire a todas ! ´´ exclamo Kiba creando una espada y lanzandose contra la peli azul .

 **( Al lado )**

Por su parte Issei se encontraba frente a Irina .

`` Ahh que cruel destino de estar separados por tanto tiempo mi querido amigo de la Infancia se convirtio en un demonio esto debe ser una prueba que dicto el señor´´ exclamo Irina soñadoramente .

` Irina se ha hecho más tonta además que pasa con ese traje de cuero ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Uno de mis viejos portadores se cruzo con un fanatico religioso como ella , creo que todos los religioso son asi de raros ] pensó Ddraig estando de acuerdo .

`` No me contendre Issei-kun ´´ dijo Irina a Issei .

`` ¡ Ven Irina ! ´´ dijo Issei lanzandose contra ella .

Issei dio una patada contra la castaña pero Irina la esquivo , dando un salto hacía atrás cambio la forma del brazalete a una katana larga y contraataco .

 **[ Dragon Shoot ]** Issei contraataco con su disparo dragón este fue directamente contra Irina .

`` Haa ´´ Irina logro cortar el disparo por la mitad , pero no noto como Issei se acercaba .

`` ¡ Tu la chica exorcista , Hyoudou tiene una tecnica donde destruye la ropa de las chicas , no dejes que te toque ! ´´ informo Yura a Irina .

`` Es cierto ´´ dijo Koneko estando de acuerdo con él .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Irina esquivo a Issei .

`` ¡ Yura-san , Koneko-chan , porque le decis eso al enemigo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ En nombre de las chicas tu eres el enemigo ! ´´ respondio Yura haciendo que las chicas del consejo estudiantil y Koneko asintieron con la cabeza .

`` Pervertido ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡¿ Acaso Koneko-chan te ha enseñado sus comentarios !? ´´ dijo Issei .

El castaño se lanzo contra la exorcista pero esta hacía todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con Issei .

`` Vamos deja de esquivar ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ NO ! ¡ No puedo dejar que un hombre vea mi cuerpo desnudo ! ¡ No podre casarme ! ´´ exclamo Irina esquivando a Issei .

Issei no se dio cuenta que cuando Irina esquivo su ataque toco por error a Yura y Koneko .

* BREAK *

Las ropas de Yura y Koneko se rompieron dejandola completamente desnuda , sus caras se pusieron rojas , en especial Yura , después ambas golpearon con todas sus fuerzas a Issei .

`` Pervertido ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Me las pagaras Hyoudou ! ´´ dijo Yura avergonzada cubriendose por con sus manos lo que podia .

Akeno les ayudo haciendo que apareciesen vestidas ya por un circulo mágico .

` Siento que me hubiesen golpeado dos Koneko-chans ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Deberias dejar esas tecnica vulgares , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Irina mientras que estaba picando a Issei con un palo .

`` ¡ No me rendire ! ´´ exclamo Issei volviendose a levantar y atacando a Irina .

`` Terminemos con esto ´´ dijo Irina y se lanzo contra Issei y desde su lado expuesto ataco .

`` Issei esquivala un simple corte es mortal para un demonio ´´ dijo Rias advirtiendole .

Issei siguio el consejo de Rias y lo esquivo , la katana corto levemente su camisa dejando una herida pequeña en su pecho .

`` Gha ... ¿ Qué pasa ? Si apenas me ha rozado ´´ dijo Issei cayendo de rodillas , el daño provoco que vomitara un poco de sangre .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupada .

`` Las excaliburs son letales para los demonios , el simple roce es suficiente para inhabilitar a un demonio ´´ dijo Irina respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ... esas cosas ... son aterradoras ´´ dijo Issei antes de perder el conocimiento .

 **( Al lado )**

Por su parte Kiba no estaba mejor todas sus espadas estaban destruidas al entrar en contacto con la Excalibur Destrucción .

`` Rindete , tu compañero ya ha perdido ´´dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Jamas mientras mi odio permanezca nunca me rendire ! ´´ exclamo Kiba creando una espada de gran tamaño y se lanzo contra Xenovia .

`` Tonto , tu fuerte es la velocidad con eso no haras nada´´ dijo Xenovia .

* CLANK * * CRACK *

Ambas espadas chocaron pero la de Kiba fue la que se partió en pedazos .

`` Se acabo ´´ dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de la espada .

`` GHAAA ´´ Kiba vomito sangre y cayó al suelo derrotado .

`` Termino , este es tu nivel Senpai ´´ dijo Xenovia acercandose a Irina .

`` ¡ Issei , Yuuto ! ´´ dijo Rias preocupada por los dos , en especial por Issei .

`` Rápido denle atención medica a ambos ´´ dijo Souna preparada para ayudarles .

`` ¡ Esperen ! ´´ dijo Issei poniendose de pie dejando a todos asombrados .

`` ¿ Aún puedes pelear ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¡ Issei , ya detente ! ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

`` Issei-kun , detente no queremos matarte ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Que ... estais asustadas ´´ dijo Issei mientras que su cabello cubria sus ojos .

`` Issei-kun ya detente ´´ dijo Irina a punto de detenerlo pero Xenovia la detuvo a ella .

`` Irina yo dejare inconsciente a este demonio tu hazte a un lado ´´ dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente .

`` ¿ Podrán hacerlo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando con sarcasmo en ese instante un fuego escarlata cubrio a Issei .

Todos estaban sorprendido cuando vieron a Issei cubierto de ese fuego , en especial el grupo Gremory .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Irina al ver como las llamas escarlatas estaban rodeando a Issei .

De repente las llamas desaparecieron .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando y acercandose .

`` Comienzo la segunda ronda ´´ dijo Issei mientra que unas llamas escarlastas salieron envolviendo sus manos y las piernas , al mismo tiempo comenzó a salir vapor de su cuerpo y su piel parecía estar al rojo vivo .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Irina sorprendida .

Issei en un parpadeo apareció en frente de Irina y extendio su brazo izquierdo en vuelto en llamas escarlatas y coloco su puño al nivel de la cintura .

* BAMM *

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo Issei golpeo con su puño derecho ardiente a Irina impactandola contra la pared .

 **( Fuera de la barrera )**

`` ¡ Cómo ha hecho eso Hyoudou no vi su puño moverse en la más minimo ! ´´ exclamo Saji asombrado .

`` Menuda velocidad y fuerza ´´ dijo Yura asombrada .

`` ¿¡ Desde cuando Issei-kun tenia esa llama !? ´´ dijo Akeno sorprendida .

`` Increible ´´ dijo Koneko asombrada .

`` Issei-san ... ´´ dijo Asia asombrada .

Rias estaba viendo bocabierta a Issei , no se esperaba esa tecnica .

 **( Dentro de la Barrera )**

`` ¡ Irina ! ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia se lanzo contra Issei este desapareció .

`` Mi turno ´´ dijo Issei golpeando a Xenovia con ambas palmas envueltas de fuego escarlata para poder amortiguar el golpe de Xenovia se cubrió con la Excalibur Destrucción .

` Es fuerte , aún con la Excalibur como defensa ese gope me ha hecho mucho daño , de donde proviene esta fuerza ´ pensó Xenovia mientras que era obligada a retroceder .

`` Xenovia , que le pasa a Issei-kun antes no tenía esta fuerza ´´ dijo Irina algo asustada del castaño .

`` No es momento de dudar , atacaremos a ambas a la ves ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Irina .

Ambas se lanzaron contra Issei , Irina atacaría con su espada por el costado y Xenovia por arriba .

` ¿ Por qué todo se mueve tan lento ? ´ pensó Issei en un rápido movimiento esquivó el ataque de Irina y usando la Excalibur Destrucción como apoyo salto .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia sorprendida al ver como ambos ataques eran facilmente esquivados .

`` ¡ Arriba ! ´´ exclamo Irina .

Issei ataco con ambos puños envueltos en fuego , estos iban tan rápido que parecía que Issei tenía muchos brazos , las dos tenían que esquivar los golpes pero algunos impactaron causando mucho daño fisico y dejando quemaduras leves por los golpes .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia estaba por atacar a Issei este se movió dejando a Irina al rango del ataque .

* CLANK *

Irina bloqueo el ataque con su espada pero el recibir el golpe la afecto .

`` ¡ Xenovia detrás ! ´´ exclamo Irina .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Xenovia sorprendida se volteo y vio a Issei con el brazo derecho de fuego escarlata completamente extendido este empezó a expulsar más vapor y el fuego que lo envolvia ardio con más fuerza .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ´´ exclamo Issei y se vio como disparo a gran velocidad una bola de fuego escarlata contra Xenovia , Xenovia se cubrio con el filo de la espada pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que obligo a ambas a salir volando e impactar contra un árbol . Xenovia tenia su traje ligeramente quemado al igual que su piel no tenia nada grave .

`` Hah hah ´´ Issei estaba respirando con dificultad , el vapor dejo de salir al igual que el fuego de sus manos y sus piernas y cayó al suelo insconsciente .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupada .

Los presentes miraron asombrados como en unos minutos toda la batalla dio un giro , era la derrota total de Issei y Kiba , pero Issei logro vencer a ambas exorcistas usando una extraña fuerza .

`` Lo subestimamos ... él es fuerte ´´ dijo Xenovia sujetandose el estomago adolorida .

`` Issei-kun es muy fuerte ´´ dijo Irina adolorida y a la vez contenta .

`` Nosotros nos marchamos , hermana de los Maous Lucifer y Leviathan espero que cumplan con sus promesas ´´ dijo Xenovia .

```` Lo haremos ´´´´ dijeron ambas .

`` También diganle a Hyoudou Issei que el dragón blanco ... y que es mucho más fuerte que él ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se retiraba .

Ambas se habían marchado , de alguna forma este encuentro acabo en un empate .

`` Asia Argento-san trata las heridas de los dos y todos ayudenla con el tratamiento ´´ dijo Souna a Asia y a sus siervos mientra que miraba a los dos combatientes .

``````````` Sí , Kaichou ´´´´´´´´´´´´´ dijeron Asia y los miembros del consejo estudiantil .

`` Kaichou ... ¿ Qué fue eso que hizo Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole a Souna .

`` No lo se Tsubaki ... pero eso le dio un gran poder momentaneamente ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

Entonces Souna se estaba acercando a Rias que estaba aún sorprendida de lo que había visto .

`` Rias , ¿ tu sabes algo de esa llama ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole a su amigo de la infancia .

`` ... ´´ Pero Rias no respondio a la pregunta de Souna .

`` ¿ Rias ? ´´ dijo Souna llamandola .

Pero Rias no respondio seguia con una mirada asombrada por lo que acaba de ver de su lindo peón .

` Issei , ¿ desde cuando eres tan fuerte ? ´ pensó Rias asombrada .

 **Bueno este es mi primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fanfiction de aqui cogere elementos de anime como Dragon Ball , Bleach , One Piece , Naruto , Fairy Tail , etc y muchos más . Espero que a todos mis seguidores les guste este nuevo fanfic y comenten .**

 **Muchas Gracias .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey muy buenas a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis fanfictions que de seguro todos mis lectores y seguidores disfrutan .**

 **Bueno como he podido apreciar en los comentarios de este mi nuevo fanfic , si teneis razón lo he sacado un poco de el clan perdido de las llamas doradas , no os la quito , pero le doy las gracias a risex 209 por ese fanfic , porque gracias a él he podido idear un nuevo fanfic , por eso mismo quiero intentar superarle , no será el mismo eso lo prometo , ya se ve ocurrieron cambios y espero que tengais paciencia .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y espero que los que quieran leerlo vengan y disfruten del capitulo .**

 **Capitulo 2 Problemas en Kuoh .**

 **( En el Inframundo - En el Castillo Desconocido )**

Ese viejo castillo perdido en las llanuras inexploradas por los demonios .

Ese castillo que contenia un gran secreto que fue celosamente cuidado por los demonios .

Ese castillo que traeria consigo el inicio de un descubrimiento y de un legado perdido que salvara al mundo o lo destruiria .

`` Por aqui Maou-samas ´´ dijo el doctor guiando a los 4 Reyes Demonios por la sala que se encontraba debajo del trono de ese viejo castillo .

`` ¿ Qué es exactamente que encontraron aqui profesor ?´´ dijo el Maou Beelzebub preguntando .

`` Algo que desconociamos sobre nuestra historia , Ajuka-sama ´´ dijo el doctor respondiendole .

`` ¿ Algo que desconociamos ? ´´ dijo el Maou Lucifer preguntando con curiosidad .

`` ... Mis señores Maou-sama ... que pensarian si les dijera ... que no habian 72 pilares ... si no 73 pilares ´´ dijo el profesor con una expresión de seriedad .

`` ¿¡ 73 pilares !? ´´ dijo la Maou Leviathan sorprendida .

`` Eso podría alterar toda la historia que conocemos completamente del mismo Inframundo ´´ dijo el Maou Asmodeus sorprendentemente despierto .

`` Eso es cierto ... realmente este pilar tiene un gran relación con los dragones , por donde quieras que veas hay esculturas de dragones ´´ dijo el Maou Lucifer .

Cuando todos se fijaron en la sala que pasaban habian grandes esculturas de dragones por la sala que estaban pasando .

`` ... Y me temo que eso no es lo más resaltante ´´ dijo el doctor abriendo las puertas del salón que se encontraba debajo del trono .

`` ¡ E-Esto es ! ´´ exclamo la Maou Leviathan .

`` ... ´´ el más sorprendido de todos era el Maou Lucifer .

`` Sirzechs ... ese es ´´ dijo el Maou Ajuka .

Lo que se encontraba dentro de la habitación eran una gran cantidad de manuscritos , varias estatuas ... y cinco cuadros de gran tamaño .

`` Estos son los 4 Maous originales ´´ dijo el Maou Asmodeus mirando los viejos cuadros .

`` Pero , ¿ quién es el el centro ? ´´ dijo la Maou Leviathan preguntando .

` Porque es tan parecido ha ... ´ pensó Sirzechs en su mente .

`` Mis señores los escritos que hemos podido descifrar nos dicen que esa persona ... es en realidad ... ´´ dijo el profesor .

```````` ¡! ´´´´´´´´ Los cuatro Maou abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos .

La revelación que habían descubierto cambiaria el curso de la historia y por conocer .

 **( En la mente de Issei )**

En un luagr completamente blanco ... era un basto lugar de kilometros y kilometros de largo y completamente en color blanco sin nada por el horizonte .

` ¿ Otra vez me encuentro aquí ? ¿ Qué es este sitio ? ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Lo último que recordaba es que había luchado contra Irina y Xenovia y que había sufrido el daño sagrado de las Excalibur .

` Espera ... cuando estaba insconsciente ... senti un gran ardor en mi pecho ... no era en mi corazón ... después de eso logre ponerme de nuevo en pie y de nuevo pelear ... pero esas llamas extrañas me cubrieron ´ pensó Issei recordando la batalla que tuvo antes de caer .

Issei sinrió que en ese momento esa llama escarlata hizo que su sangre hirviese ... pudo sentir que toda la sangre que corría por su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo dandole un empuje de más poder .

`` Además , ¿ qué es este lugar ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Se encontraba otra vez encerrado en este lugar completamente en blanco ... bueno asntes era un lugar completamente negro pero eso no era importante por ahora .

`` Bueno ... la última vez que me desperte cuando encontré esa llama dorada tendré que buscarla de nuevo aqui ´´ dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a buscar esa llama dorada .

Como la vez anterior los segundos se volvieron minutos , los minutos se volvieron horas , las horas se volvieron dias , los dias se volvieron meses y todavía no había encontrado la llama .

`` Es sensación mia o este lugar se ha hecho aún más grande que la última vez que vine ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

Después de un rato Issei se resigno y se quedo sentado en ese lugar .

`` Si esto es un sueño no me importaria despertare ya ´´ dijo Issei estando cansando de este sueño .

`` Las llamas están en ti ´´ dijo una voz que hacia eco en el lugar blanco .

`` ¡! ´´

Issei se paró rapidamente y trato de ubicar la situación de la voz , las palabras se repetían una y otra vez pero Issei no encontraba al dueño de la voz .

`` ¡ Dondé estas ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Pero las voces seguían diciendo una y otra y otra vez lo mismo .

`` Las llamas estan en ti ´´

`` ¡ A qué te refieres con que las llamas estan en mi ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Pero las voces seguian diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez .

`` ¿ Qué demonios esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a nadie .

De repente en el lugar se pudo sentir un terremoto .

`` ¿¡ Qué pasa ahora !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido de tantas sorpresas .

El suelo se abrió y 8 estructuras de gran tamaño emergieron del suelo .

`` ¡ E-Estos son ! ´´ exclamo Issei reconocio que eran esas estructuras .

Resultaron ser 8 peones , ocho gigantescos peones de color carmesi .

`` ¿ No son estos los ocho peones de Buchou que están dentro de mí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a si mismo .

`` Son 8 obstaculos que impiden tu crecimiento y verdadero poder 8 objetos que son las cadenas que retiene todo tu potencial ´´ dijo la voz .

Dijeron eso una y otra vez .

`` ¿¡ A qué se refieren con que retienen mi potencial !? ¡ Y-Yo soy el Peón de Rias Gremory-sama y estoy feliz de serlo ! ´´ exclamo Issei en voz alta .

Entonces hubo un gran destello dorado que ilumino bastante el lugar , tanto brillante que obligo a que Issei se cubriese los ojos para poder protegerse del brillo dorado .

Cuando el brillo fue cesando Issei pudo abrir de nuevo los ojos , entonces se sorprendio lo que vio delante de sus ojos ... Delante de de Issei había 10 llamas diferentes que lo estaban rodeando , una llama escarlata , una llama plateada , una llama de color azul blanquecina que era algo pequeña en comparación con las otras , una llama lila , una llama azul intensa que soltaba chispas , una llama verde , la llama roja de Ddraig , una llama blanca , al lado de esa llama estaba la llama dorada , Issei la estaba tocando y era una gran sensación , al lado había una llama completamente negra como la misma oscuridad , a Issei no le gustab mucho esa llama y se alejo de ella .

Entonces poco a poco la oscuridad estaba inundando todo el lugar , parecia como si se estuviera apoderando del lugar .

`` ¿¡ Qué esta pasando !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

Issei empezó a correr mientras que se alejaba del lugar , algo le decia que no debia permitir que esa oscuridad le tocase .

`` ¡ Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei llamando a su compañero dragón pero no había ninguna respuesta ni siquiera Issei podia materializar la Boosted Gear .

Las sombras ya habían cubierto una gran parte de ese mundo blanco , entonces ...

`` ¡ GHHHHHHAAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Issei de dolor , la sombra había atrapado la pierna izquierda de Issei .

Como si de un virus se tratase , la sombra estaba empezando a cubrir por completo el cuerpo de Issei .

` Duele , me duele mucho , ¿ qué demonios esta sucediendo ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando con un tono dolorido .

Las sombras casi cubrieron por completo su cuerpo , solo sus ojos derechos y su pectoral izquierdo estaban intactos .

` ¿ Voy a morir así ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando en agonia de dolor .

Las sombras cubrieron a Issei por completo , toda parecía que era el final de Issei .

`` Aun no es el momento ´´ dijo la voz , ahora que Issei tenia los ojos cerrados y no podia ver que había una persona en frente de él , traia una larga capa negra .

`` Tienes una mision que cumplir ... te dare una pequeña ayuda ´´ dijo el hombre poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Issei más especificamente en donde estaba su corazón .

* FLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH *

Una gran cantidad de luz dorada empezó a salir de Issei iluminando todo y destruyendo la oscuridad a su paso .

`` Sigue adelante y no te rindas Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo la persona , su rostro aun estaba oculto mostrando una sonrisa antes de que la luz lo engullara iluminando todo a su paso .

 **( En la habitación del Club de lo Oculto )**

`` Hah hah hah ¿ U-Un sueño ? ´´ dijo Issei pregutando .

Issei se desperto en el club de Investigación de lo Ocultismo , el sueño que tubo parecia bastante real ... claramente pudo sentir el dolor provocado por esas sombras .

`` Eso ya no parecia un sueño normal ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ dijo Asia abrazandolo por sorpresa .

`` ¿ Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Que alivio , Issei-san ... ´´ dijo Asia aliviada de que se despertase .

`` Issei por fin has despertado ´´ dijo Rias acercandose con una sonrisa en su rostro junto con Akeno y Koneko .

`` Buchou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ara ara Issei-kun por fin despiertas ´´ dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa de dama .

`` Akeno-san ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se levantaba del sofa y se ponia de pie .

Issei estaba mirando la habitación parecia que estaba buscando algo o alguién .

`` ¿ Buchou donde está Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole por su amigo .

`` Haaaah ... Se fue mientras que trataba de detenerlo , parece que esta cegado completamente por la venganza ´´ dijo Rias con una expresión triste , estaba preocupada por Kiba .

`` ... Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei estando también preocupado por su amigo .

`` Veo que por fin has despertado , Issei-kun ´´ dijo una voz que pertenecia a Souna junto con la compañia de su Reina , Tsubaki .

`` ¿ Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Por cierto Issei , ¿ qué era esa llama escarlata ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su Peón .

Issei se sorprendio cuando escucho la pregunta de Rias y al igual que todos tenian curiosidad de donde había sacado esa llama escarlata .

`` ... N-No lo se ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con honestidad .

`` ¿ No lo sabes ? ´´ dijo Rias confundida .

`` No , no sabia que tenia esa llama escarlata ´´ dijo Issei preguntando con honestidad .

`` Issei-san estuvo genial en la batalla , era realmente rapido ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ... Rapido ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo con neutralidad .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun realmente fue rapido y fuerte , era como si fuese un motor vapor , eso hizo que mi corazón se acelerase ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se acercababa a Issei agarrando su brazo izquierdo .

Issei se sonrojo cuando noto los pechos de Akeno envolviendo su brazo ` Esta suavidad es realmente mortal ´ pensó Issei feliz en su mente .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Issei puso una cara azul cuando vio la cara de Rias , mientras que Akeno estaba sonriendo riendose por la expresion de celos de Rias .

[ Por cierto Socio , ¿ donde estabas hace unos momentos ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole a Issei .

` ¿ Eh ? Estuve todo el tiempo aquí , ¿ no ? ´ pensó Issei pregutandole a Ddraig .

[ No cuando estuviste dormido tu conciencia desapareció ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

En ese momento Issei recordo lo que había ocurrido en su sueño .

`` Las llamas están en mi ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

`` ¿ Has dicho algo Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No , nada Buchou ´´ dijo Issei .

[ ¿ Qué habias dicho , Socio ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` No es nada ... ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

`` Se esta haciendo tarde , será mejor que regresemos a casa ´´ dijo Issei a todos .

`` Si será lo mejor ha sido un dia largo ´´ dijo Rias estando de acuerdo .

Entonces todos empezaron a coger sus cosas y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas .

` Oye Ddraig puedo preguntarte algo ´ pensó Issei .

[ ¿ Qué sucede Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` ... ¿ Mi poder está siendo reprimido ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ No entiendo a que te refieres ... Antes de la pelea contra Phenex la chica Gremory quito los sellos que te restringian ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` Ya veo ... pero aun asi , ¿ las piezas están reprimiendo algún poder originalmente mio ? ... Ya sabes antes de que me convirtiera en un demonio ´ pensó Issei hablando con Ddraig .

[ Cuando aun eras humano yo no estaba completamente despierto ... Pero no creo haber detectado ningún poder en ti ] dijo Ddraig a Issei .

` Ya veo ... tal vez solamente fue un sueño ´ pensó Issei en su cabeza .

[ ¿ Un sueño ? ] dijo Ddraig pregutandole .

` No es nada no te preocupes , Ddraig ´ pensó Issei .

[ ... ]

Issei siguió caminando de regreso a su casa con la compañia de Asia y Rias y con todos dejando la habitación del club , ahora en la cabeza de Issei rondaban en estos momentos , las Excalibur robadas , el lider de Grigori , el cambio de Kiba y las llamas que empleo en la pelea y ese misterioso sueño .

 **( En la casa de Takaki )**

`` Kaa-san hemos llegado ´´ dijo Issei mientras que entraba en su casa y se quitaba las zapatos .

`` Ara , Issei , Rias-san , Asia-chan bienvenidos de nuevo ´´ dijo su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Hola Okaa-sama , nos hemos entretenido un poco por el camino ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No os preocupeis , ahora iba a empezar la cena ´´ dijo la madre de Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Entonces voy a ayudar ´´ dijo Rias mientras que dejaba las cosas y se iba a ayudar a la madre de Issei .

Rias se iba a la cocina con la madre de Issei a ayudarla a preparar la cena dejando a Issei y Asia solos .

`` Nosotros vamos a dejar las cosas en la habitación , Asia´´ dijo Issei a Asia .

`` ... ´´ Asia no dijo nada .

La expresión que tenia Asia en su rostro , era de tristeza , parecia haber visto a las dos de la Iglesia le ha puesto triste . Issei se percato de ello .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole preocupado por Asia .

`` No , no es nada ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo con una sonrisa falsa .

`` Asia ´´ dijo Issei llamandola , entonces Asia le miro al rostro y vio que estaba dandole una sonrisa sincera .

`` Si esas personas de la Iglesia regresan otra vez , yo te protegere ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo en su rostro .

`` ¡ ´´ Asia se sorprendio cuando escucho eso y se sonrojo levemente .

`` Si hay algo que te asuste , me deshare de ello ´´ dijo Issei con una mirada decidida .

`` Issei-san ... ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` Asia es un miembro importante de nuestra familia , no dejare que nadie dañe a nuestra familia ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

`` ... No me arrepiento de convertirme en un demonio ´´ dijo Asia sincerandose .

`` Aunque no puedo renunciar a mi fe , hay gente que amo más que a Dios . Buchou-san , todos los demás miembros , mis amigos en la escuela , tu madre y tu padre , y ... tu Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia respondiendo con honestidad .

Issei estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba escuchando , las palabras que escuchaba de Asia le calmaban completamente .

`` Todos son apreciados para mi . ¡ Quiero estar juntos con todos siempre ! ¡ No quiero estar sola de nuevo ! ´´ dijo Asia mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y abrazaba fuertemente a Issei .

Issei le devolvio el abrazo a Asia mientras que sonreia y le dijo `` Asia te prometo que nunca estarás sola ´´

[ ¿ Estas bien , Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole en su mente .

` Sí ... como decirlo me siento mucho mejor al haber dicho estas palabras me siento más tranquilo ´ pensó Issei algo más relajado .

[ Eso esta bien amigo , estar siempre tenso no es nada bueno , Socio , aunque supongo que son los efectos de parte dragón ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

` ¿ Qué ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ Nosotros somos seres compuestos por energia pura , por norma general atraemos a todos a nuestro alrededor ... las mujeres se quedan fascinadas por nuestra fuerza ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` ... ´´ Issei no dijo nada , y se sonrojo ante eso .

[ No te preocupes Socio eres un dragón ... En parte a ti te gusta la chica Gremory , además de que tu sueño es ser el Rey de un Harem ya tendrás todas las mujeres que quieras ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Jejeje es cierto ´ pensó Issei animado aún más .

` Ddraig esta en lo cierto , tengo que ser más fuerte en muchos sentidos , me declarare a Rias y seré el rey de un harem ´ pensó Issei decidido a confesarse a Rias y dejando una espina que tenia en su corazón , Raynare .

 **( En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Al dia siguiente Issei se fue al club como de costumbre , Issei seguia preocupado por Kiba no dio señales de vida , estaba inquieto dentro de su ser .

`` Buenas ´´ dijo Issei normalmente .

`` Ara ara , buenos dias Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno salundado normalmente .

`` Buenos dias senpai ´´ dijo Koneko saludando con una mirada neutra , como de costumbre .

`` Buenas dias , Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia saludando .

`` Ara , Issei bienvenido ´´ dijo Rias saludando a su peón , mientras que miraba algunos documentos .

`` Perdón me he distraido con mis amigos antes de venir al club ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza .

`` No te preocupes por eso ... Toma Issei tienes un contrato ´´ dijo Rias dandole a Issei el igar del contratista .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de eso `` ¿ Buchou aun no sabe nada sobre Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei volteandose para ver a Rias .

`` No , no sabemos nada de él ´´ dijo Rias mientras que negaba con la cabeza con una mirada preocupada .

`` Ya veo ... entonces voy a hacer el contrato ´´ dijo Issei saliendo del club y dirigiendose al lugar del contratista .

 **( En la ciudad de Kuoh - Complejo de Apartamentos )**

Issei ya había llegado a su destino , el contratista vivia en un complejo de apartamientos .

* TOC TOC *

`` Soy un demonio de la familia Gremory , ¿ hay alguién ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` A si ya voy espere un momento ´´ dijo una voz que se escuchabadetrás de la puerta .

El cliente del contrato resulto ser un hombre de unos 30 años cuanto mucho tenía el pelo castaño con un mechón dorado y barba .

`` Tu eres el demonio enviado por los ... ´´ dijo el hombre pero se detuvo quedandose asombrado al ver de frente a Issei .

`` ¿ Hum , sucede algo ? ´´ dijo Issei pregutando .

`` Eh ... no , no es nada ... solo que me has recordado a un viejo amigo mio ´´ dijo el hombre respondiendole .

`` Y que necesita de un demonio ´´ dijo Issei .

`` En si nada solo que pases un tiempo conmigo ´´ dijo el hombre la petición .

En ese momento a Issei le dio un ligero escalofrio cuando escucho la petición del hombre .

`` Tranquilo no me refiero en ese sentido , lo digo para que hablemos y juguemos con algunas consolas un rato ... soy un hombre con mucho tiempo libre ´´ dijo el hombre dando a entender sus motivos .

`` Hah , menos mal ´´ dijo Issei .

El tiempo paso rápido en el cual ambos lo pasaron hablando y jugando uno que otro juego .

`` Dime muchacho , ¿ cuanto tiempo llevas convertido en un demonio ? ´´ dijo el hombre preguntandole .

`` Hum , creo que 4 meses ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

`` 4 meses eh , ya veo ´´ dijo el hombre teniendo una mirada pensativa .

`` ¿ Sucede algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando algo extrañado por la actitud del hombre .

`` No nada ... bueno creo que ya terminamos ´´ dijo el hombre .

Issei termino el cometido del contrato , como pago por el contrato se llevo uno de los cuadros del hombre .

`` Esto es realmente interesante ... es exactamente identico a él y al parecer lleva 4 meses como demonio ´´ dijo el hombre .

Algo estaba sucediendo alrededor de Issei sin que él mismo lo supiera .

 **( En la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

`` He regresado del contrato ´´ dijo Issei apareciendo en la sala del Club .

`` Ara Issei , ¿ como te ha ido ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que seguia revisando unos papeles .

`` Bien el contrato fue realmente sencillo y como pago me entregaron esta pintura ´´ dijo Issei mientras que mostraba el cuadro .

`` Ya veo ... dejalo en un rincón y vayamos a casas juntos ´´ dijo Rias levantandose del sillon y dejando los documentos y cogiendo sus cosas , los documentos eran de diferentes llamas .

Issei espero a que Rias estuviese a su lado mientras que se iban juntos de nuevo a casa , mientras que iban juntos había algo en la cabeza de Issei que le molestaba la situación de su amigo .

` ¿ Dondé rayos se ha metido Kiba ? ´ pensó Issei pregutandose a si mismo .

[ Socio el Caballero está concetrado en su venganza ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ Venganza ? ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ A traves de ti pude verlo , los ojos de ese chico mostraban un odio por las espadas sagradas ... algo de su pasado debe de estar conectado con él ] dijo Ddraig explicandole a Issei .

` ¿ Kiba odia las Excaliburs ? ´ pensó Issei pregutandole .

[ Si no cumple con su objetivo se convertira en lo que llamais un demonio exiliado ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

Issei y Rias llegaron a casa , mientras que Issei estaba tratando de pensar en como ayudar a su amigo .

 **( En la ciudad de Kuoh )**

Al dia siguiente Issei estaba en una cafeteria de las calles de la ciudad de Kuoh , mientras que estaba bebiendo un refresco sentado en la terraza de una cafeteria .

Issei queria reunirse con dos personas después de que las clases finalizaran .

`` Hyoudou ´´ dijo una voz masculina .

`` Perdona se nos hizo algo tarde ´´ dijo otra voz que resulto ser femenina .

Issei abrio los ojos y vio que eran esas personas , Saji y Yura .

`` Hola chicos , gracias por haber venido con tan poca antelación ´´ dijo Issei a los dos .

`` No te preocupes por eso ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Bueno de que querias hablar , Hyoudou ´´ dijo Yura .

Entonces Issei les explico su plan .

`` ¡ Ni hablar no ayudare en esto ! ´´ exclamo Saji .

`` Eso es una locura y estupidez incluso para ti , Hyoudou´´ dijo Yura .

`` Porque tenemos que ayudarte nosotros pertenecemos a el Clan Sitri no tenemos nada que ver en esto ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Esto es un tema que nos concierne a todos los demonios que vivimos en esta ciudad ´´ dijo Issei serio .

`` ... Ciertamente en eso Hyoudou tiene razón ´´ dijo Yura .

`` Vamos el plan es sencillo , la misión de esas exorcista es destruir las Excalibur , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Issei a los dos .

`` Cierto ´´ dijo Yura respondiendo .

`` Y la meta de Kiba es buscar venganza contra las Excaliburs , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Issei de nuevo otro punto .

`` Cierto ´´ dijo Saji respondiendo en esta ocasión .

`` Por lo cual lo más sensato es ayudar a las dos exorcistas , asi Kiba podrá destruir una Excalibur ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si nos atrapan nuestras amas será horrible Gremory-senpai es amable y estricta pero Kaichou es rigurosa y estricta ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Suena simple ... pero será realmente complicado ´´ dijo Yura .

`` ¡ Yo me niego no lo hare ! ´´ exclamo Saji mientras que se retiraba pero parecia que sus pasos no avanzaban .

Issei y Yura vieron y se fijaron de era una persona estaba deteniendo los pasos de Saji ... era Koneko .

`` Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba a Koneko que estaba sentada en una mesa tomando un gran helado y sujetando la camisa de Saji para evitar que se fuese .

 **( Momentos Después )**

`` Ya veo , asi que ese es tu plan . Solo algo asi se le podria ocurrir a Senpai ´´ dijo Koneko

`` Koneko-chan te lo pido no le digas nada a Buchou , se que estamos actuando mal a escondidas de nuestras amas ... pero quiero ayudar a Kiba , como amigos que somos tenemos que ayudarlos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entiendo ... ayudare tampoco quiero que Kiba-san se vaya ´´ dijo Koneko su tono de voz se sentia triste .

`` Supongamos que te ayudamos en esto Hyoudou ... exactamente , ¿ cómo las encontramos ? ´´ dijo Yura preguntando .

`` Ah ... ´´ dijo Issei ideando una respuesta .

`` Dime que habias pensando en eso ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Bu-Bueno ... ´´ dijo Issei sin haberle ocurrido nada .

`` ¡ Lo sabia no has pensado en nada ! ´´ exclamo Saji .

`` Detalles que solamente debo pulir ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Tonto ! ´´ exclamo Saji .

En lo alto de un edificio se encontraba una chica joven con el pelo de color purpula , con una lanza en la mano derecha , era la misma chica con la que Issei se cruzo por la calle una vez .

`` Como supuese ese chico es un dragón ... necesitare su ayuda y poder si quiero vencerlo ´´ dijo la chica mientras que miraba a Issei .

Al mismo tiempo por la calle de Kuoh , había otra persona que se estaba fijando en Issei , era una mujer joven alta y bella , mayor que Issei y el resto , tiene el pelo de color corto blanco , piel bronceada , con ojos verdes y dorados , tiene una figura bien formada y resistente .

`` Asi que ese chico es el Sekiryuutei ... Necesitare su quiero vengarme de Kokabiel ´´ dijo la mujer .

Entonces los 4 se levantaron de sus asientos para irse no sin antes haber pagado .

`` Lo más dificil en estos momentos seria encontrar a las dos Exocistas ´´ dijo Yura .

`` Como las encontraremos . Podrian estar en cualquier lugar de la ciudad ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Ah están ahi ´´ dijo Issei señalandolas .

Había dos personas en la calle pidiendo limosnas , ambas traian puesta unas túnicas blancas .

`` Por favor bendice la perdida de este cordero ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Por favor dad caridad a nosotros en el hombre del padre de los cielos ´´ dijo Irina .

La gente que pasaba trataba de ignorarlos y los que no les daban algunas miradas extrañas .

`` ¿ Cómo puede ser esto ? ¿ Esta es la realidad de los paises desarrollados de Japón ? Por eso no me gusta ir a lugares paganos que no tienen nuestras creencias ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No digas eso Xenovia , no tenemos nada de dinero y necesitamos de las limosnas de los herejes para poder comprar comida , ¿ sabes ? Ah , no tenemos ni para comprar un poco de pan ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Todo esta ha sucedido porque comprastes esa estupida de un Santo falso ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que señalaba a un cuadro con una pintura mal dibujada .

`` ¿ Qué dices ? ¡ Esa pintura muestra la imagen de un santo ! ¡ Eso fue lo que dijo el hombre de la galeria ! ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Pues dime que santo es ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Pues ... ¿ san Pedro ? ´´ dijo Irina .

`` No digas tonterias San Pedro no se veria así ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` No estoy segura de que debe haber sido asi ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Ah porque me pusieron en esta misión contigo , Dios . ¿ Es esta una prueba ? ´´ dijo Xenovia rezando .

`` Hey no te eches abajo , ¿ te deprimes asi ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntandole .

`` Callaté es por eso que los protestantes son llamados Herejes . Tienen diferentes creencias que nosotros los catolicos . Muestras más respeto a los santos ´´ dijo Xenovia algo enojada .

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ¡ Lo que pasa es que los catolicos aún se rigen por sus leyes antiguas ! ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¡ Qué dijiste Hereje ! ´´

`` ¡ Qué dijiste Hereje ! ´´

Ambas empezaron a discutir chocando sus cabezas , hasta que ...

* GRRROOOOOOOO *

El sonido de sus estomagos fue muy fuerte y ambas cayeron rendidas .

Ambas comenzaron a discutir de nuevo sobre como ganar algo de dinero con las Excalibur , en eso el cuarteto de demonios se les acercaron .

`` Estabamos por ir a comer , ¿ quieren venir ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

```` Si ´´´´ dijeron las dos en un instante .

Realmente deben de estar hambrientas .

 **( En un Restaurante )**

En el camino al restaurante ellas empezaron a decir cosas como `` vendidos nuestra alma a los demonios ´´ y `` es por el bien de la misión ´´ Issei accedió a pagar cosa de la cual empezaba a arrepentirse .

Ellas comieron lo suficiente para un buffet mientras que el pibre Issei fue a llorar a una esquina por lo vacía que había quedado su cartera .

`` Ya ya ´´ dijo Koneko consolandolo un poco .

`` ¡ Deliciosa , la comida japonesa es deliciosa ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Sí , sí ¡ Este es el sabor de la comida de mi tierra natal ! ´´ dijo Irina .

Después de acabar de comer fueron al grano .

`` Ahora estoy tranquila , es el fin del mundo , ser ayudado por unos demonios ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Dile eso a mis ahorros ´´ dijo Issei alivianando un poco el ambiente .

`` Ah gracias por la comida ´´ dijo Irina juntando sus manso en una plegaria `` Dios bendice a estos demonios´´ .

`````` Ite , ite , ite ´´´´´´´´´ se quejaron los cuatro por el dolor `` Dios puede quedarse con las bendiciones pero a nosotros no es necesario , Irina ´´ dijo Issei a Irina .

`` Ah lo siento lo hice sin pensar ´´ dijo Irina disculpandose .

Xenovia tomo un vaso de agua respirando hondo y habló .

`` Y bien , ¿ qué quieren de nosotros los demonios ? ´´ dijo Xenovia pregutando .

`` Queremos ayudarlas a destruir las Excaliburs ´´ dijo Issei .

Ambas se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Issei y se miraron la una a la otra .

`` Esta bien podemos dejar una de las espadas a ustedes si pueden destruirla está bien , pero tienen que mantener su identidad oculta en todo momento , no podemos dejar que nuestros superiores sepan que trabajamos con demonios ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Xenovia , ¿ estás segura ? ´´ dijo Irina pregutando `` Incluso si se trata de Issei-kun el sigue siendo un demonio , ¿ sabes ? Más aún , si en el fondo no es malo nuestros superiores dirán algo ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Irina entiendo tu punto ... pero ten en cuenta lo dificil que será recuperar las 3 Excaliburs robadas y enfrentarse a Kokabiel nosotras solas ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Ya lo se , pero ... ´´ dijo Irina no muy convencida .

`` Los objetivos minimos son recuperar las Excalibur , en caso de que nuestras Excalibur sean robadas tenemos que destruirlas a toda costa . Incluso si se utiliza ese caso nuestras tasa de exito es del treinta por ciento ´´ dijo Xenovia las posibilidades de exito .

`` Aún asi la tasa de exito fue lo suficiente para que vengamos a este país poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Si los altos mandos nos dijeron que sigamos en esta misión , esto es un auto-sacrificio ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Y no es eso lo que nosotros los seguidores deseamos ´´ dijo Irina .

`` He cambiado de idea mis creencias son flxibes para acomodarse a la situación ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Tu , he pensado esto por un tiempo pero tu es algo extraño en ti ´´ dijo Irina .

`` No lo negare , pero nuestro deber es cumplir la misión y regresar a salvo . Voy a vivir y seguir luchando por Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia decidida .

`` ... ´´ Irina no dijo nada , parecia que no podia combatir contra ese argumento .

`` No pediremos ayuda a un demonio , se lo pediremos a un dragón ´´ dijo Xenovia mirando fijamente a Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei a Irina .

`` Los altos mandos nunca nos dijeron no pedirle ña ayuda a un dragón , tengo entendido que los poseedores de Sacred Gear del tipo Dragón son parcialmente transformados en uno , ¿ o me equivoco ? ´´ dijo Xenovia a Issei .

`` Estas en lo correcto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Nunca espere encontrarme con el Sekiryuutei en un pais tan alejado como este , se dice que la Boosted Gear puede doblar el poder de su poseedor al nivel que le es posible matar a un dios ... por lo cual nos seria de mucha utilidad´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Desde luego que no nos dijeron que podias pedir ayuda a un dragón pero ... solo dices tonterias , ¡ tus creencias ciertamente son extrañas ! ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Extrañas para mi esta bien . Pero Irina es tu amigo de la infancia , ¿ no ? . Confiemos en él . Confiemos en su poder de dragón ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Irina no dijo nada pero indicaba que estaba de acuerdo al plan .

`` Entonces explicanos que haremos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Espera antes que nada llamare a una persona más ´´ dijo Issei mientras que sacaba su movil .

 **( En un parque )**

Tras una llamada Kiba vino muy rapido al escuchar la palabra Excalibur .

`` Entiendo la situación . Aunque me siento insatisfecho por tener a las usuarias de Excalibur me dan permiso para destruirlas ´´ dijo Kiba no muy contento .

`` Es una forma apropiada de hablar ... pero si fueras un demonio exiliado te cortaria sin tener duda alguna ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Kiba y Xenovia se miraban con una gran hostilidad .

`` Asi que guardas rencor contra `` El Proyecto Espada Sagrada ´´ dijo Irina `` A la Iglesia y a las Excalibur ´´

`` Obviamente ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo friamente pero a la vez calmadamente .

`` Pero Kiba-kun gracias al proyecto usuarios como Xenovia y yo pudimos sincronizarnos con las espadas ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¿ Y eso perdona que acabaran con las vidas de los usuarios de pruebas por consideración que el proyecto fue un fracaso ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

Todos se mantuvieron callados durante un tiempo , incluso Irina no sabía que decir .

`` Sin duda ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano , la persona encargada tenia unas creencias cuestionables y fue juzgado por herejia ... nos enteramos que ahora trabaja para los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Esta con los caidos ? ¿ Cuál es su nombre ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

`` Balba Galilei , el hombre que es llamado `` el arzobispo genocida ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si voy tras los caidos podre llegar a él ... ´´ dijo Kiba determinado a cumplir su venganza `` Entonces yo también tengo que compartir información , dias atras me enfrente a una persona que tenia una espada Excalibur el mato a un sacerdote . El que murio probablemente fue uno de los suyos ´´ dijo Kiba dando información .

Todos se sorprendieron Kiba ya tenia tiempo en esta pelea .

` Por eso mismo vino herido la otra vez ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` El nombre de esa persona es Freed Zelzan , ¿ les suena familiar ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandoles .

`` ¿ Ese exorcista lunatico ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ murmuró Xenovia `` Freed Zelzan el es un antiguo exorcista del Vaticano . El genio que se convirtio en un exorcista a los 13 años pero fue expulsado ya que mato a sus propios compañeros ... el no mostraba signos de creer en el señor y solo seguia sus impulsos de pelear y matar ´´ dijo Xenovia con odio en su voz `` Asi que ese hereje está usando una Excalibur para matar a nuestros camaradas tiene que pagar por esto ´´

Xenovia saco un bloc y una pluma y escribió su número .

`` En todo caso tenemos que pasar a la estrategia de cooperación , si pasa algo llamen a este número ´´ dijo Xenovia dandole su numero .

`` A gracias ´´ dijo Issei tomando el número y dandole el suyo .

`` Entonces eso es todo . Te pagaremos por la comida en otra ocasión Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Xenovia a Issei .

`` ¡ Eso espero ! ´´ exclamo Issei señalando su cartera vacia .

`` Nos veremos después , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Irina guiñando un ojo .

Después de eso las monjas se fueron , no hubo heridos ni problemas .

`` Hah siento que envejeci unos años por eso ´´ dijo Saji algo relajado .

`` Igual ´´ dijo Yura .

Todos se relajaron un poco .

`` ¿ Issei-kun porqué haces esto ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ¿ Por qué ? Porque somos amigos y compañeros claro está ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Además que le causaria problemas a Buchou , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` También ... ella esta también preocupada por ti y esta triste cuando te fuiste ... no quiero ver de nuevo esa expresion en su rostro ´´ dijo Issei con una mirada decidida .

Kiba no parecia satisfecho pero Koneko agarró la manga de su camisa .

`` Me podría triste si senpai desapareciese ´´ dijo Koneko por lo general ella era muy inexpresiva pero se notaba su cara de tristeza .

`` Hahahahahahaha si Koneko-chan lo dice de esa manera no hay forma que pueda ser imprudente ´´ dijo Kiba algo más relajado `` Gracias Issei-kun , chicos ahora se cual es mi enemigo . Por eso vamos a derrotar a las Excalibur ´´ .

`` Asi se habla ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Esto nos traerá problemas ... pero no me echaré para atrás ´´ dijo Saji .

`` También ayudare ´´ dijo Yura .

`` Pero puedo preguntar , ¿ cómo Kiba y las Excalibur estais relacionados ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando .

Kiba mostró una cara de melancolia después de tomar un poco del refresco que tenia en las manos como su historia se contó .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Todos estaban tristes cuando escucharon la historia de Kiba .

`` Pasaste por mucho , Kiba-kun ´´ dijo Yura secandose las lagrimas .

`` Yuuto-senpai ´´ dijo Koneko triste .

`` Esos malditos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que apretaba sus puños con furia .

[ Los humanos tiene muchas facetas ... podrán ser débiles y miserables , algunos pueden mostrar el valor de la vida pero otros ... como alguién me dijo hace mucho tiempo ... La malicia humana es infinita ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

`` Kiba te odiaba por ser un chico guapo pero ahora ... eres un gran tipo , Gremory-senpai es la persona más amable que ahi ´´ dijo Saji llorando .

` Con esto ahora solo nos queda encontrar a Freed y a acabar con ellos ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Después de eso los 5 se separaron .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Al dia siguiente después de la escuela ellos se reunieron en el parque vestidos con ropas de sacerdote , monjas y cruces falsas para no que recibieran daños sagrado .

`` Parece que no hemos dado con nada ´´ dijo Saji .

`` ¿ Koneko-chan pasa algo ? ´´ dijo Yura preguntando viendo como la peli platna se había quedado atrás .

`` Ah ... no es nada ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo como ella se había dado la vuelta la cabeza a atrás en varias ocasiones .

Kiba que iba a delante se detuvo , todos sintieron un escalofrio claramente era instinto asesino .

`` ¡ Arriba ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Cayendo sobre ellos un joven de cabello blanco vestido de sacerdote y con una espada los ataco .

`` Yay hora de matar monjes ´´ exclamo el sacerdote loco , Freed .

* CLANK *

El choque de las espadas de Kiba y Freed resonó por los alrededores .

`` ¡ Freed ! ´´ gritó Issei enojado .

`` ¿ Oh ? ¿ Esa voz ? ¡ Issei-kun cuanto tiempo no sabes cuanto te extrañe ! ´´ gritó Freed de felicidad loca .

`` El sentimiento no es mutuo [ Boosted Gear ] ´´ dijo Issei mientras que invocaba su Sacred Gear .

[ Boost ]

El resto se quito las ropas de sacerdote y se prepararon para el combate .

`` Acabemos con esto [ Absorpcion Line ] ´´ dijo Saji mientras que creaba una linea que se aferro a la pierna de Freed .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Freed mientras que trataba de cortar las lineas , pero esta se mantenia sin ningún rasguño .

Aprovechando la distración Kiba , ataco a Freed creando dos espadas demoniacas .

* CLANK *

`` ¡ Oh pero que emoción , asi que tu eres el que tiene la Sacred Gear , Sword Birth ! ´´ exclamo Freed con una locura emoción mientras que detenia ambas espadas .

Kiba tomo distancia ya que ambas espdas fueron destruidas con bastante facilidad .

`` Jeje , tus espadas demoniacas no son nada ante mi Excalibur-chan ´´ dijo Freed burlandose de las espadas de Kiba .

Todos sintieron esa sensación de peligro que emitia esa espada . Era como con Xenovia e Irina .

[ Boost ]

`` Kiba ataquemos los dos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que creaba más espadas .

* CLANK *

El choque de espadas era cada vez más rapido , Kiba creaba una nueva espada cada vez que esta se rompía .

`` ¡ Muere ! ´´ exclamo Freed .

`` No lo haras ´´ dijo Saji mientras que jalaba la linea logrando que Freed perdiera el balance y callera .

`` Tch , esta maldita cosa , es una Sacred Gear del tipo dragón ... la más molestas ´´ dijo Freed quejandose .

`` ¡ Kiba ! ´´ dijo Issei salto posicionandoe al lado de Kiba .

[ Transfer ]

`` Ya la recibi por lo que le daré uso ¡ Sword Birth ! ´´ gritó Kiba mientras que una gran cantidad de espadas emergieron del suelo y fueron contra Freed .

`` ¡ Qué emocionante ! ´´ gritó Freed emocionado mientras que moviá su espalda a una gran velocidad destruyendo las de Kiba `` ¡ Mi Excalibur Rapidly me otorga un aumento de velocidad ! ´´ dijo Freed destruyendo la última de las espadas de Kiba .

Ambos espadachines comenzarón un encuentro a alta velocidad , los presentes no podian seguir con sus ojos la pelea solo podían escuchar el sonido del metal chocando .

* CLANK * * CLANK * * CLANK *

`` ¡ Kiba ahora ! ´´ gritó Saji mientras que volvia a jalar de la linea .

`` ¿ Esta cosa está robando mi fuerza ? ´´ dijo Freed preguntando .

`` Freed hasta cuando estarás jugando ´´ dijo una voz nueva .

Todos miraron en dirección de donde provino la voz , se trataba de un hombre mayor vestido como sacerdote .

`` Sword Birth , la Sacred Gear con la habilidad de crear un sinnúmero de espadas de acuerdo a la imaginación del usuario ´´ dijo la voz .

`` Eres tu viejo Balba ´´ dijo Freed .

Todos se sorprendieron ese hombre fue el que inicio el proyecto espada sagrada y el causante del dolor de Kiba .

`` ¡ Balba Galilei ! ´´ exclamo Kiba lleno de furia .

`` En efecto soy yo , Freed hasta cuando seguiras jugando ´´ dijo Balba .

`` Pero viejo Balba no puedo quitarme esta lengua de lagarto ´´ dijo Freed .

`` Reúne un poco de poder en la hoja y te será facil cortarlo ´´ dijo Balba explicandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Freed .

Freed reunió aura en su espada y esta empezó a brillar , de un facil corte la linea de la Sacred Gear de Saji .

`` Ahora nos vamos nos veremos la proxima vez ´´ dijo Freed .

Ambos estaban por escapar cuando .

`` ¡ No lo haras ! ´´ exclamaron dos voces .

* CLANK * * BAAM *

A gran velocidad Issei y Xenovia detuvieron a Freed , la espada de Xenovia choco con la Excalibur de Freed e Issei conecto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Freed con un fuego blanco , mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared .

` ¿ Fuego blanco ? No se suponia que era un fuego corriente y ahora es un fuego blanco ... ¿ qué son estas llamas blancas ? ´ pensó Issei mientras que miraba como sus brazos estaban siendo cubiertos por el fuego blanco .

`` Ohe , Yura , Hyoudou no tenia antes esas llamas , ¿ como es posible ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando .

`` No lo se , pero antes tenia fuego corriente , primero unas llamas escarlatas y ahora un fuego blanco ... ¿ qué le esta pasando a Hyoudou ? ´´ dijo Yura también algo desconcertada .

`` Yahoo , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Irina apareciendo .

`` Freed Zelzan , Balba Galilei en nombre de Dios los ejecutare ´´ dijo Xenovia apuntando a ambos .

`` ¡ No digas el nombre de ese maldito , perra ! ´´ exclamo Freed , el golpe de Issei fue fuerte ya que la sangre corría por su boca .

`` El Sekiryuutei , Sword Birth y dos exorcistas . Freed esto es malo tenemos que salir de aqui ´´ dijo Balba .

`` ¡ No los dejare ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` Nos vemos ´´ dijo Freed mientras que arrojaba lo que parecía una pequeña esfera y un flash de luz los cego al recuperar la visión no había nadie .

`` No los dejare escapar ´´ dijo Xenovia siguiendo a esos dos .

Irina y Kiba también se marcharon en busca de esos dos .

`` Maldita sea han escapado ´´ dijo Issei frustado .

`` Se puede saber que hacen ´´ dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos .

Cuando voltearon vieron a Rias y Souna ambas parecian molestas .

`` NNN-Nos han pillando ´´ dijo Issei con una cara azul .

`` Issei , ¿ cuál es el significado de esto ? Explicamelo ´´ dijo Rias hablando a Issei .

`` Explicadmelo Saji , Yura ´´ dijo Souna hablando con sus dos siervos .

Los tres se pusieron sus rostro azules cuando vieron a sus amas apareciendo .

 **( Momentos Después )**

`` Destruir las Excaliburs ... ustedes dos ´´ dijo Rias hablando con Issei y Koneko .

`` Saji , Yura , ¿ qué estabais pensando ? ´´ dijo Souna hablando severamente con sus siervos .

`` Entonces , ¿ Kiba ha ido a perseguir a esa persona llamada Balba ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Sí . Creo que ahora se encuentran con Xenovia e Irina ... se supone que debe llamarnos si pasa algo ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Crees que Kiba que ahora esta obsesionado por la venganza nos llamará ahora ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole , pero Issei miró abajo cuando escucho la respuesta .

`` Koneko ´´ dijo Rias mirandola .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Por qué hicistes eso ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su torre .

`` ... No quiero que Yuuto-senpai se vaya ... ´´ dijo Koenko respondiendo con sinceridad .

`` ... Al decir esto cuando ya ha sucedido no va a cambiar nada , supongo . Pero lo que ustedes dos han hecho podria haber afectado al mundo de los demonios . Ustedes los entienden , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias a los dos .

```` Si ´´´´ dijeron los dos respondiendo .

`` Lo siento Buchou ´´ dijo Issei mientras que agachaba la cabeza .

`` ... Lo siento Buchou ´´ dijo Koneko agachando también la cabeza .

`` Entonces Saji , Yura ... voy a tener que castigaros ´´ dijo Souna hablando con los dos .

`` Espere Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei llamando Souna .

`` ¿ Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo Souna confundida .

`` La idea de todo esto es mia , yo soy él único responsable de todo ... ¡ Asi que recibire el castigo de Saji , Yura-san y también el de Koneko-chan ! ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a recibir el castigo de sus compañeros .

Rias y Souna se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso , se miraron entre si , parecian que tenian dificultades sobre que decir a eso .

* BLAB *

Entonces Issei sintio como su corazón latio con fuerza y ...

`` ¡ Arrrggghhhhhh ! ´´ gritó Issei de dolor agarrandose en donde estaba su corazón .

`` ¡ Issei ! ¡ Issei-kun ! ¡ Issei-senpai ! ¡ Hyoudou-kun ! ¡ Hyoudou ! ´´ gritaron todos preocupados por Issei ya que estaba empezando a retrocerse de dolor mientras que se agarraba el pecho .

`` ¿¡ Issei , qué te sucede !? ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias muy preocupada por él .

[ ¡ Socio ! ] gritó Ddraig sabiendo que Issei estaba corriendo peligro .

` ¿ Ddraig qué me esta pasando ? ¿ De donde viene este dolor ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole con un gran tono de dolor .

[ Viene de tus piezas del mal ] dijo Draig respondiendole .

` ¿ De mis piezas de peón ? ¿ Pero porqué ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole aun sintiendo un gran dolor .

[ No en si de ellas , vienen de algo que quiere salir pero las piezas de peón se lo impiden ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` ¿ Algo que quiere salir de mi ? ¿ A qué te refieres , Ddraig ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole de nuevo aún sintiendo el gran dolor .

[ No lo se Socio , pero puedes hacer que el dolor desaparezca solo debes de intentar que lo que esta en tu interior aún no salga ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` Vale voy a intentarlo ´pensó Issei decidio , mientras que se ponia de pie duramente para poder centrarse mejor mientras que intenta ignorar el dolor .

`` ¿ Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole preocupada .

`` ¡ Lo que este dentro de mi no puede salir ! ´´ gritó Issei fuertemente mientras que se envolvia su cuerpo en una gran cantidad de llamas blancas haciendo que muchos se alejasen un poco de él .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron esas llamas blancas , nunca antes las habían visto en Issei , entonces se fijaron en que el flequillo que tenia Issei se estaba volviendo de color blanco .

`` ¡ Aaaaarrrrgggghhhhh ! ´´ gritó Issei mientras que las llamas seguian envolviendo a Issei .

Entonces cuando los gritos de Issei cesaron , las llamas blancas estaban desapareciendo del cuerpo de Issei y el flequillo estaba tomando de nue o su color original . Issei estaba respirando pesadamente mientas que caia de rodillas ,

`` ¡ Issei ! , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Rias preocupada por él .

`` S-Sí ... me encuentro algo mejor , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole aun con un tono algo de dolor .

`` Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión del castigo , por el momento volvamos a casa ´´ dijo Souna hablando con Rias .

`` Si será lo mejor ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Pero , Buchou , ¿ qué vamos a hacer con Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando preocupado por su amigo .

`` ... Por el momento esperaremos ´´ dijo Rias estando preocupada también por él .

Issei se quedó en silencio , pero parecia que tenia otra cosa en su mente .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Issei y Rias estaban caminando de vuelta a su casa por las calles de Kuoh de noche , Koneko ya se había desviado de vuelta a su casa , entonces Issei ...

`` Ah , Buchou recuerdo que tenia que ir a comprar un producto para mi madre ´´ dijo Issei a Rias .

`` Entonces vamos juntos ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No hace falta que me acompañe ... usted puede irse tranquila a casa , ya voy yo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que negaba con la cabeza .

`` Ya veo ... Seguro que no te importe que te acompañe ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono de culpa .

`` De verdad no hace falta que me acompañe puede irse a casa y descansar ´´ dijo Issei mientras que sonreia .

`` Vale ... pero no tardes en volver quiero volver a dormicontigo en la cama ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Por supuesto , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con el pulgar arriba y con una expresion de felicidad .

Rias se rio cuando escucho su respuesta de su peón , pero entonces la expresión de Issei cambió a una expresión triste .

`` Lo siento Buchou ... pero no puedo dejar a Kiba a su suerte voy a ayudarle ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

[ Supongo que vas a intentar ayudar a el Caballero , ¿ verdad Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig hablando en la mente de Issei .

` Si ´ pensó Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Eres tu Hyoudou Issei , el Sekiryuutei ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

Issei se sorprendio cuando escucho esa voz que sabia quien era Issei .

`` ¿ Quién anda hay ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Soy yo ´´ dijo la voz .

Entonces Issei se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era una mujer , una mujer con el pelo blanco , piel bronceada , ojos verdes dorados y con una figura bien formada y resistente .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole en estado de alerta .

`` Mi nombre es Zest , soy un ser humano que antes estaba afiliada a los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo la mujer identificada como Zest .

`` ¿¡ Un ser humano que estaba antes afiliados a los Grigori !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

`` Deje los Grigori hace tiempo , me enseñaron distintas magias , de entre todos los ángeles caidos me cae bien Azazel , pero hay uno que no me agrada nada y mato a unos amigos mios ´´ dijo Zest diciendo la ultima parte con enojo .

`` ¿ A quién ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ... Kokabiel ´´ dijo Zest hablando con un tono de odio .

Issei se sorprendio cuando escucho el nombre de Kokabiel otra vez , no solamente era el responsable de intentar robar las Excaliburs , sino también de haber matado a los amigos de Zest .

`` Se que Kokabiel esta robando las Excaliburs , y hay algunos seguidores que le van a ayudar ´´ dijo Zest dando algo de información a Issei .

`` ¿ Kokabiel tiene subordinados aqui en Kuoh ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si y se donde esta su base secreta ... Pero no puedo hacerle yo sola , por eso mismo necesito tu ayuda , Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Zest mirando a Issei .

Issei no dijo nada pero podia ver en los ojos de Zest que no era ninguna broma en sus palabras .

`` Entendido , cuento contigo Zest-san ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le daba la mano .

`` Esta bien si me llamas Zest . Será un placer Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Zest mientras que aceptaba el saludo le daba la mano .

 **( En un bosque )**

Issei y su nueva aliada , Zest , estaban en un bosque , Zest estaba guiando a Issei a una edificación que estaba en medio del bosque .

`` ¿ Es aqui , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , en ese edificio estan lo otros angeles caidos que quieren ayudar a Kokabiel ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

[ Socio parece que hay una barrera que se ha formado en el pueblo ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

` ¡ Ddraig puedes sentirlo ! ´ pensó Issei exclamando , por alguna razón podia sentir una gran cantidad de fuerzas dentro de esa edificación .

[ Si dentro hay mucha gente ... y hay 3 de ellos que son aún más fuertes que el resto ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` Zest , ¿ puedes sentir eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Zest .

`` Si hay muchos angeles caidos dentro ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Vaya , vaya . ¿ Pero que tenemos aquí ? Si se trata de un pequeño demonio exiliado y un ser humano ´´ dijo una voz que se encontraba detrás de Issei y Zest .

Issei y Zest se voltearon rapidamente para poder ver a el responsable de la voz pero no encontraron a nadie .

`` Miren esa es el Boosted Gear y nuestra querida Zest-chan ´´ dijo una voz masculina que tenia sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Issei y un hombro en Zest .

Issei y Zest retrocedieron por precaución y vio a 3 personas ... eran las personas dueñas de esas enormes energias de tres angeles caidos de 4 alas negras cada uno .

` No lo sentimos ... ¿ quienes son estos ? ´ pensó Issei .

[ Ten cuidado Socio ... Estas personas son peligrosas ] dijo Ddraig advirtiendole a Issei .

`` El mocoso parece estar muerto de miedo ´´ dijo un hombre con el pelo rizado negro con algo de barba y pelilla llevaba un traje negro y unos de sus dientes parecian como colmillos de animales .

`` Si acabo con él podria quedarme con su Longinus ´´ dijo otro hombre con el pelo castaño y con una cicatriz en la frente con un traje de cuero .

`` Podria ser un buen regalo para Kokabiel-sama ´´ dijo otro hombre con el pelo corto de color plateado mientras que tenia un traje blanco .

`` Nunca pense que nos volveriamos a ver Zest-chan ´´ dijo el hombre con el traje de cuero mientras que tenia su mirada en Zest .

`` Y de todos tenian que ser estos ´´ dijo Zest no muy contenta de ver a esas personas .

`` ¿ Sabes quienes son , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Zest mientras que se preparaba para combatir .

`` Somos angeles caidos que estan al servicio de Kokabiel-sama ´´dijo el hombre de pelo rizado .

`` Yo soy Ban , ¿ qué te parece si jugamos juntos Zest-chan ? ´´ dijo el hombre identificado como Ban mirando a Zest .

Zest estaba dando una mirada de enojo contra ese hombre , no le gustaba como le miraba ese hombre .

`` ¿ Qué estas diciendo Ban ? Zest nos ha traicionado ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo rizado .

`` Pero quiero divertirme Rob ´´ dijo Ban quejandose .

`` No es momento de perder el tiempo , Kokabiel-sama necesita que cumplamos con los sellos del hechizo ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo plateado .

`` ¿ Qué hechizo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` El hechizo para destruir toda esta maldita ciudad , demonio ´´ dijo Ban .

```` ¡! ´´´´ Issei y Zest se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso .

`` Kokabiel-sama piensa forjae de nuevo la Excalibur e iniciar una nueva guerra ´´ exclamo Ban .

`` Ban ... estas dando demasiada información ´´ dijo Rob .

`` ¡ No dejaremos que hagan eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei dispuesto a pelear y detener sus planes , al igual que Zest también estaban dispuestas .

`` No necesitamos hacer nada , ellos se encagaran ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo plateado .

Con un chasquido del pelo punta una gran cantidad de angeles caidos aparecieron .

`` Eliminadlos ´´ dijo el hombre de pelo plateado .

Los caidos se lanzaron contra Issei y Zest .

`` Rayos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que encendia sus puños en fuego y empezó a pelear con los ángeles caidos , al igual que Zest ella también estaba luchando con los puños e invocaba un circulo mágico y lanzaba bolas de fuego .

`` Pero Cosmo si lo matan no obtendremos la Longinus ´´ dijo Ban .

`` ... Cierto solo dejen al chico medio muerto , podeis acabar con Zest ´´ dijo Cosmo .

Los 3 caidos volvieron a entrar a la edificación .

`` ¡ Esperen no dejare que lo hagan ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Habian varios caidos por lo cual seria dificil para Issei pelar con todos incluso con el apoyo de Zest .

`` Fuera de camino **[ Karyuu No Hoko ]** [ Rugido del Dragon de Fuego ] ´´ dijo Issei disparando una gran cantidad de llamas contra los ángeles caidos eliminando a varios .

`` Otra vez fue diferente ... Pero esta vez no estoy tan cansado , ¿ qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

[ Socio algo dentro de ti , tu nuvleo mágico ha aumentado ] dijo Ddraig a traves de la gema verde .

`` Eso que significa ´´ dijo Issei mientras que detenia una lanza de luz con su Boosted Gear para golpear a otro ángel caido que cayo sobre tres más .

[ Que podrás hacer más ataques mágicos sin cansarte tan rápido ... además que esas llamas blancas pueden usarse en distintos campos para aumentar ataques magicos del tipo fisico y ataques magicos ] dijo Ddraig explicandole a Issei .

`` ¡ Ddraig explicamelo algo mejor ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que pateaba a otro caido y lanzando un ataque de fuego quemando a varios mientras que Zest invocaba un circulo mágico distinto haciendo que la tierra a su alrededor cambiase invocando rocas afiladas contra los ángeles caidos .

[ Que los golpes y la magia empleando estas llamas blancas son más potentes y fuertes ... pero creo que hay algo más en esta llama ] dijo Ddraig simplificando su explicación mientras que parecia que esta llama tenia otro secreto .

`` ¡ Eso es de mucha ayuda ! **[ Karyuu no Kouen ]** [ Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego ] ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que creaba una gran esfera de llamas y se la lanzo contra los angeles caidos eliminando a una gran cantidad .

`` Maldita sea aun quedan muchos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Parecen que no se acaban nunca ´´ dijo Zest algo cansada .

[ Socio algo dentro de ti parece querer surgir ] dijo Ddraig desde la gema .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Parecen ser que son las mismas llamas que cuando derrotastes a las Exorcistas ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ Esas llamas escarlatas ? ¿ Y como las empleo ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que continuaba con su pelea .

[ No lo se ... pero intentala de algún modo ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Lo intentare ´´ dijo Issei mientras que apagaba las llamas de Dragon Slayer y se concentro ` Recuerda el sentimiento que tuviste cuando te enfrentastes a Irina y Xenovia ´ pensó Issei .

En ese momento las llamas escarlatas aparecieron y cubrieron a Issei , unos segundos después estas desaparecieron y la piel de Issei tomo un color rojizo mientras que el vapor salia , y ligeras llamas escarlatas salian por partes de su cuerpo , y las llamas escarlatas aparecieron en sus brazos y piernas también , al mismo tiempo el flequillo de Issei estaba cambiando de color escarlata .

`` Issei y ese cambio ´´ dijo Zest sorprendida .

`` No lo se per lo logre ... ¿ pero qué es este cambio y mi flequillo a cambiado de color a escarlata ? ´´ dijo Issei también sorprendido .

[ De algún modo tu sangre esta hirviendo y bombeando hacía tu corazón y tu torrente sanguineo provocando un aumento de tu metabolismo ] dijo Draig explicandole a Issei .

`` No entendido nada ... pero si mi sangre hirve ... ya se como llamar a esta llama **[ Blood Flame ]** [ Llama de Sangre ] ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Issei se movio a una gran velocidad increible u golpea a un ángel caido tan rapido y fuerte que su puño parecía desaparecer en un instante . Incluso se formo una pequeña explosión de fuego escarlata .

`` Wow que golpe tan fuerte . Ya se como llamarlo a estos golpes **[ Scarlet Punch ]** [ Puño Escarlata ] porque cuando golpea se hace como una ligera explosión escarlata ´´ dijo Issei algo animado .

[ Deja de ponerles nombres a tus ataques y acaba con ellos ] dijo Ddraig .

Entonces Issei dirigio su mirada a donde estaba Zest y vio que había un caido detrás de ella .

`` Zest agachate ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se ponia en posición .

Zest le hizo caso y se agacho , entonces Issei se puso en posición e hizo como si disparase y efectivamente de su puño derecho disparo una bola de fuego escarlata que salia a gran velocidad haciendo una explosión de fuego escarlata contra el angel caido .

`` A esta tecnica lo llamare **[ Scarlet Shoot ]** [ Disparo Escarlata ] ´´ dijo Issei nombrado una nueva tecnica .

`` ... Gracias Issei ´´ dijo Zest dandole las gracias a Issei con un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` No pasa nada ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba la edificación .

`` Bueno , vamos Zest ´´ dijo Issei mientras que llamaba a Zest ambos empezaron el contraataque .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Momentos después de que Issei se juntara con Zest y emepezaran su lucha contra los ángeles caidos , Rias y el grupo Gremory recibieron la amenaza de Kokabiel .

`` ¿ Qué harás Rias ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Tengo que ir , Souna , no me queda opción ... Issei ha desaparecido al igual que Kiba ... ¿ Issei a donde has ido ? ´´ dijo Rias preocupada por Issei y Kiba , pero en especial por Issei .

El resto del grupo Sitri también escucharon esa noticia de Issei y Kiba y muchos estaban algo preocupados , en el grupo Gremory estaban todos preocupados por sus compañeros .

`` No te preocupes Rias , ambos estarán bien ´´ dijo Souna animando a Rias .

`` ... Gracias Souna ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo levemente .

`` Habrá que llamar a tu Onii-sama el vendrá si sabe que estas en problemas ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Eso también es para ti , tu Onee-sama vendría corriendo de saber que estas en peligro ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Mi Onee-sama es ... ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Rias antes ve acaba de llegar un anunciado de tu Onii-sama va a enviar a unos refuerzos para esto ´´ dijo Souna informando a Rias .

Rias se confundio por eso , la batalla estaba por comenzar .

 **( En la edificación del bosque )**

Dentro de la edificación Ban preparaba todo para el hechizoque destruiría la ciudad de Kuoh .

`` Bien los sellos ya están preparados y vinculados solo es cuestión de tiempo . Supongo que mis subordinados ya habrá acabado con Zest-chan y dejado medio muerto a el chico ´´ dijo Ban .

* CRAK *

Unas fisuras aparecieron en el techo .

`` Tch este viejo edificio empieza a caerse a pedazos , que bueno que cuando acabe esto no tendre que volver al mundo humano ´´ dijo Ban .

* CRAKK * * BOOOM *

Atravesando el techo una llamarada de fuego se dirigio contra Ban .

`` ¡ Son ! ´´ exclamo Ban .

`` **[ Karyuu no Kouen ]** [ Llama Brillante del Dragon de Fuego ] ´´ dijo Issei mientras que atravesaba la pared y atacaba directamente con Ban haciendo su aparición junto con Zest .

`` Vaya parece que habeis logrado sobrevivri ... pero os veis algo malheridos ´´ dijo Ban .

En efecto Issei tenia los pantalones rasgados solo con su camisa roja con un agujero al nivel del pecho y varios cortes en sus brazos , mientras que Zest se encontraba algo mejor que Issei , mostraba algo de su piel bronceada por la zona de su pecho y las piernas , tenis cortes leves en sus brazos .

`` Eso solo te parece a ti ´´ dijo Issei mintiendole , mientras que Zest se fijaba de que estaba mintiendo .

[ Socio tu cuerpo esta completamente agotado , emplear las llamas escarlatas consumieron mucho de tus nutrientes está al limite ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

` Aún asi no pienso rendirme , no dejare que destruyan esta ciudad y maten a todos ... ¡ No pienso permirtirlo ! ´ pensó Issei listo para pelear hasta que su cuerpo no de más de si .

`` Aunque nos cueste , no permitire que Kokabiel cumpla con la guerra ´´ dijo Zest igual de decidida .

`` O sois muy tenazes o solamente muy tontos ´´ dijo Ban burlandose de ellos .

`` Un poco de todo , ¡ no vamos a permitir que cumplan con sus planes ! ´´ dijo Issei haciendo que aparezcan sus llamas blancas y su flequillo se volviese blanco .

`` Veo que estais decidido a meterte en nuestro camino ... pero aún asi es inutil no lograreis detener el hechizo ´´ dijo Ban .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` Este hechizo tiene una función especial ... no se detendrá a menos que los cuatro sellos se destruyan ´´ dijo Ban dando información .

`` ¡ Donde estan esos sellos ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Esos sellos se encuentran en nosotros 3 , para poder destruirlos tendrás que matarnos ´´ dijo Ban .

`` ¿ Y quién tiene el cuarto sello ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Está en propiedad de Kokabiel-sama aún asi por ocurriese un `` Milagro ´´ y nos derroteis a nosotros tres no podreis contra Kokabiel-sama ´´ dijo Ban con una sonrisa de maldad .

`` ¡ Eso está por verse ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Ban al igual que Zest.

`` Es inutil ´´ dijo Ban y de repente aparecieron unas plantas con espinas que atraparon a Issei y Zest .

`` ¿ Qué son estas plantas ? ¿ Zest te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Issei pregutandole mientras que luchaba para poder liberarse del agarre de las plantas .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole mientras que ella también luchaba de librarse de las plantas .

`` No os esforceis , habeis sido atrapados por las plantas de mi Sacred Gear no hay nada que podais hacer ´´ dijo Ban mientras que estaba sentado en la un arbol que había nacido del suelo .

`` ¿ Sacred Gear ? ¿¡ Qué clase de Sacred Gear es este ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que seguia intentando librarse de la planta .

`` Mis queridas plantas espero que disfruteis de la carne de Zest-chan y no mateis al chico voy a arrebatarle su Sacred Gear . Por eso mismo empezare con el chico ´´ dijo Ban .

Entonces Issei y Zest se fijaron de que debajo de ellos habían unas plantas carnivoras que estaban dispuestos a devorar a Issei y Zest .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ grito Zest preocupada .

`` Oh no ´´ dijo Issei viendo como la planta carnivora estaba a punto de devorarlo .

`` Mi Sacred Gear [ Forest Soul ] me permite controlar a las plantas e incluso crear arboles , hasta puedo hacer que una planta cambie de forma desde una planta corriente gigante hasta una planta carnivora gigante ´´ dijo Ban .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Issei vio que estaba cerca de la planta carnovira .

`` Buen provecho querida planta ´´ dijo Ban entonces la planta trago a Issei por completo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ grito Zest preocupada .

`` Jajajajaja , no te preocupes Zest-chan no esta muerto solamente estara algo dormido en el interior de la planta ... lo suficiente para que puedo extraerle de su cuerpo el Longinus ... ´´ dijo Ban con una sonrisa maligna .

Entonces la planta sufio como un golpe por dentro de su boca y traves y se pudo ver como un brillo plateado que salia del interior de la planta .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Ban preguntando desconcertado .

Zest también esta confundida de lo que estaba pasando dentro de la planta carnivora que Ban había creado . Entonces aparecio una luz plateada de dentro de la planta y empezó a inflarse enormemente hasta que la planta llego a si limite y estallo .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Ban .

Entonces una explosión de llamas blancas que iban contra Ban en bolas de fuego blanco . Ban consiguio esquivar algunas bolas de fuego blanco , pero otras lo golpearon dejandoles quemaduras , entonces una de las bolas de fuego blanco fue a donde Zest , pero más precisamente a donde estaba la atadura de la planta haciendo que Zest quedase libre del agarre . Del humo salio Issei con el flequillo blanco y con las llamas blancas en sus brazos .

`` Issei , ¿ te encuetrás bien ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

` Ddraig , ¿ qué ha sido ese destello plateado de antes cuando estaba dentro de la planta ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando .

[ No lo se Socio ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` Maldito mocoso , hacerle eso a mis queridas plantas ... ¡ Cómo te atreves ! ´´ exclamo Ban mientras que se lanzaba contra Issei para golpearlo .

* BAAAM *

Para el asombo de Ban Issei detuvo su golpe con su Sacred Gear Boosted Gear .

`` Tus plantas no pueden vencer a las llamas de un dragón ´´ dijo Issei mientras que encendia sus puños y le daba un golpe en el rostro y Zest aporvecho y también le golpeo haciendo que se estrellase contra la pared .

`` ¡ Malditos os voy a matar ! ´´ exclamo Ban mientras que creaba dos lanzas de Luz una contra Zest y otra contra Issei .

Zest hizo que apareciese un circulo mágico en sus manos salio una gran mano de piedra que se deshizo de la lanza de luz .

En cambio Issei se quedo parado con los ojos cerrados .

`` ¿ Qué estas haciendo , Issei ? ´´ dio Zest preguntando preocupada .

[ ¡ Socio que haces muevete ! ] exclamo Issei .

Pero en el interior de la mente de Issei estaba pensando otro cosa .

` Recuerda esa sensación , esa llama plateada ... ese sentimiento de poder cortar a traves de todo ... ¡ En ese poder ! ´ pensó Issei .

En ese momento las llamas blancas desaparecieron al igual que su plequillo empezó un cambio de color , estaba empezando a cambiar a otro color a un color plateado , en ese momento Issei movio su mano derecha hacia abajo , junto todos los dedos como si se tratase de una espada entonces el brazo entero de cubrió de espadas plateadas .

Las llamas plateadas empezaron a formarse en el brazo derecho y fueron adquiriendo la forma como una espada .

En un parpadeo Issei esquivo la lanza de luz de Ban y le hizo un corte , con su brazo envuelto en llamas plateadas por el abdomen de Ban dejandolo mal herido .

`` Gha ... Maldito ´´ exclamo Ban vomitando sangre antes de convertirse en polvo .

`` El primero de los 4 sellos vamos a por el resto , Zest ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , ¿ qué son esas llamas plateadas , Issei ? ´´ dijo Zeste preguntandole con curiosidad .

[ ¡¿ Socio qué son estas llamas ?! ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Ahora no tenemos tiempo para poder pensar en ello ahi que ir a por el resto , vamos Zest ´´ dijo Issei mientras que seguian bajando .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest mientras que seguia a Issei pero de ven en cuando veia a Issei de reojo y se sonrojaba en ello .

 **( En la academia de Kuoh )**

Por otro lado Rias y el grupo de Souna se preparaban para la pelea .

`` El plan es simple logren retener a Kokabiel por una hora hasta que tu Onii-sama llegue , Rias ´´ dijo Souna , ella y su grupo se encargarian de preparar la barrera que dentenria a Kokabiel .

`` Lograremos reternerlo ... pero Souna , ¿ qué refuerzos dijistes antes ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Pues son ... ´´ dijo Souna a punto de responderle .

Pero antes de que pudiera responder un circulo mágico de color naranja aparecio .

`` Parece ser que los refuerzos han llegado ´´ dijo Souna .

Entonces hubo una explosión de fuego que fue revelando a una gran cantidad de figuras , todas eran mujeres , en seguida Rias supo quienes eran , después de todos se enfretaron a ellas en un Rating Game que determino su futuro , era la nobleza de Raiser .

`` Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Rias-sama ´´ dijo una chica de cabello rubio y en coletas en forma de espirales vestida con un vestida de apariencia cara .

`` ¿¡ Ravel !? ¿¡ Vosotras sois el refuerzo !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sorprendida .

`` Mi Okaa-sama ha recibido la petición de Sirzechs y ha pedido que la nobleza de Onii-sama y yo vayamos como los refuerzos temporales hasta que llegue Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Ravel explicandole a Rias .

`` Ya veo , lamento las molestias , Ravel ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con ella .

`` No tiene importancia , Rias-sama ... Por cierto Rias-sama no puedo ver a Sekiryuutei en el grupo ´´ dijo Ravel mientras que estaba sonrojada mientras que parecia buscar a Issei .

`` ... No sabemos donde esta al igual que Kiba ... espero que esten bien ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

`` ... Ya veo ´´ dijo Ravel triste `` BB-Bueno estara bien ya que consiguio derrotar a mi hermano ´´ dijo Ravel sonrojada .

`` .. Si tienes razón ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

` Ise ... ´ pensó Rias preocupada .

El grupo Gremory y ahora el grupo Phenex serian los encargados de retener a Kokabiel hasta que los refuerzos llegaran , ¿ podrán lograrlo ? .

 **( En el edificio del bosque )**

En el edificio un piso más abajo , Issei y Zest se enfentrarian a su segundo oponente .

`` Vaya parece ser que no sois tan debiles , mocoso y Zest , habeis logrado acabar a Ban ese tonto debio de haber confiado demasiado ´´ dijo el ángel caido llamado Cosmos .

`` No pienso dejar que Kokabiel triunfe ´´ dijo Zest mientras que invocaba un circulo mágico .

`` Ni permitir que mi ciudad se ha destruida ´´ dijo Issei apuntando a Cosmos mientras que tenia su brazo derecho cubierto de llamas plaetadas y se flequillo cambia a plateado .

`` Oh ... esas llamas se ven bastantes salvajes , ¡ veamos se podeis entretenerme ! ´´ exclamo Cosmos , lanzandose contra los dos , mientras que invocaba dos espadas de luz .

`` ¡ Te vamos a derrotar ! ´´ exclamo Issei dandole un corte contra Cosmos , las llamas plateadas salieron disparadas contra él y Zest disparaba unas bolas de fuego .

`` ¡ Ja , tontos ! ´´ exclamo Cosmo .

Antes de que los ataques impactasen , Cosmo parecia haber desaparecido de donde estaba .

¿¡ Cómo !? ´´ exclamo Zest sorprendida .

`` Qué velocidad ´´ dijo Issei igual que sorprendido .

`` Detrás vuestra ´´ dijo Cosmo .

```` ¡! ´´´´ Issei y Zest se dieron la vuelta y vieron que Cosmo estaba detrás de ellos .

* ZAS * * ZAS *

Cosmo ataco tanto a Issei y Zest por la espalda con sus espada de luz , Issei fue el que más daño sufrio ya que era un demonio la luz es una de sus debilidades , Issei cayo de rodillas .

`` Issei , ¿ te encuetrás bien ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando preocupado .

`` ... S-Si , eso creo ... ¿ y tu estas bien Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole aun pese a estar dolorido .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Zeste respondiendo .

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ¿ Como ha hecho eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ¡ Venid aqui ! ´´ dijo Cosmo provocando a los dos .

Issei se molesto y volvio a atacar , pese a sus heridas , él se movio a una gran velocidad poneindose en frente de Cosmo .

`` ¡ Esta vez , no podrás esquivar mi ataque ! ´´ exclamo Issei atacandolo otra vez .

`` Je , ¡ eres muy tonto ! ´´ dijo Cosmo mientras que desaparecia de la vista de Issei .

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ´´ dijo Issei viendo como Cosmo no estaba delante de él esquivando su ataque .

`` ¡ Tonto , no puedes vencer mi Sacred Gear , no hay forma en que podais vencerme ! ´´ dijo Cosmo apareciendo encima de la pared

Entonces Cosmo salto de la pared y ataco a Issei por la espalda golpeandolo justamente en la herida .

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ Issei solto un gruñido mientras que era lanzando hacía atrás , haciendo que la gerida saliese más sangre .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest preocupada .

`` Mientrás que mi Sacred Gear [ Room Sapce ] este activado poder evitar vuestros ataque ´´ dijo Cosmo .

`` ¿ Room Space ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Un Sacred Gear del tipo espacial , me permite alterar mi propia posición espacial , puedo cambiar mi posición actual a la que yo quiera ´´ dijo Cosmo mientras se cambio de posición y aparecio en frente de Issei dandole un golpe en el rostro , haciendo que Issei se estreñase contra la pared .

Cuando Issei se recupero pudo ver que Cosmo se había desaparecido y parecia que no estaba en ninguna parte de la sala .

` Donde , ¡ de donde atacara ! ´ pensó Issei .

`` ¡ Issei encima de ti ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

Issei dirigio su mirada arriba y pudo ver que Cosmo estaba encima de él .

`` ¡ Sorpresa ! ´´ exclamo Cosmo mientras que baja velozmente al suelo y le daba una patada en el estomago .

`` ¡ GHHHAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei vomito sangre por el dolor .

`` Jejeje , aun no he terminado , vas a entrenerme más ´´ dijo Cosmo mientras que volvia a desaparecer de la habitación .

` Maldita sea ... la fatiga , los daños y la sangre que estoy perdiendo me está afectando ... empiezo a ver todo borroso ´ pensó Issei .

[ Socio no hay tiempo que pensar en el dolor , tenemos que percibir de donde vendrá el proximo ataque ] dijo Ddraig .

` Ya lo se Ddraig ... donde aparecera esta vez ´ pensó Issei .

Issei estaba tratando de sentir la presencia de su enemigo , el más leve rastro en busca de una pista para vencerlo .

`` ¡ Issei esta detrás de ti ! ´´ exclamo Zest a Issei .

Antes de que Issei pudiera darse la vuelta ...

`` ¡ GHHAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei grito de dolor como sintió una gran sensación de ardor le venia de las piernas , Issei pudo ver que eran dos lanzas de luz en sus piernas .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja , no hay forma que puedas golpearme ! ¡ Esta habitación y el espacio entero me pertenece , no sois más que mis presas ! ´´ exclamo Cosmo oculto .

` Demonios ... ¿ cómo lo detecto ? ´ pensó Issei en su mente mientras que el dolor provoco que cerrase los ojos por un momento .

`` ¡ Jajajajjaja , ya te has resignado ! ¡ Pues muere ! ´´ exclamo Cosmo a punto de decapitar a Issei .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest con algunas lagrimas en los ojos .

* ZASH *

Issei logro cortar a Cosmo , tenia un ligero corte no muy profundo que paso por su mejilla .

`` ¿¡ Cómo !? ´´ exclamo Cosmo mientras que volvia a desaparecer de la vista de Issei y Zest .

`` Lo ha herido ´´ dijo Zest sorprendido .

`` ... ´´ Issei no dijo nada y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados .

`` ¡ Fue solo un golpe de suerte no se repetira de nuevo ! ´´ exclamó Cosmo apareciendo sobre Issei listo para poder matarlo .

`` Caiste en mi trampa ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Cosmo .

* ZASH * * ZASH *

Cosmo no sabía que estaba pasando , ¿ lo había cortado ? ¿ Qué había pasado ? Eran los pensamientos de Cosmo en ese momento .

`` ¿ Qué ... has hecho ? ´´ dijo Cosmo .

`` Logre saber donde aparecerias ... aumente un poco el carlo de mi cuerpo lo suficiente para que la sangre que salia y estaba alrededor de mi cuerpo se evapore creando una leve cortina de humo lo suficientemente imperceptible para que lo notaras ´´ dijo Issei explicandole a Cosmo , Zest se sorprendio cuando escucho eso .

`` Ya veo ... cuando me acerque lo suficiente estuve en tu rango de ataque ´´ dijo Cosmo entonces salio disparada una gran cantidad de sangre de su torso y su cuerpo se volvio particurlas .

`` Hah ... hah ... ahora ... solo ... falta ... uno ´´ dijo Issei sin fuerzas mientras que se caia de rodillas .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest mientras que se acercaba a él .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole preocupada .

`` ... Creo ... que ... si ´´ dijo Issei mientras que respiraba con pesadez .

`` Zest toma ´´ dijo Issei mientras que metia una mano en su bolsillo y saca lo que parecia ser una pequeña botella y se lo daba a Zest .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Son lagrimas de Phenex , usalas contigo ´´ dijo Issei a Zest .

`` ¿¡ Qué estas diciendo !? ¡ Tu estas en peores condiciones , deberias usarlas para ti ! ´´ dijo Zest a Issei .

`` Tu quieres acabar con Kokabiel ... Entonces ... deberas estar en ... tu mejor forma ... ´´ dijo Issei .

Zest se sorprendio cuando escucho sus palabras , aun recordo la conversación de antes .

Entonces Zest empleo las lagrimas en si y se recupero , pero entonces dejo caer una gota del frasco en las piernas de Issei .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Issei se sorprendio cuando sintio que el dolor de sus piernas había desaparecido .

`` ¿ Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Tu también dijiste antes que no ibas a permitir que no destruirian esta ciudad , ¿ verdad ? . Entonces también debes estar en tus mejores condiciones ´´ dijo Zest sonriendo .

Entonces Issei comenzó a levantarse del suelo , pese a que sus piernas se habían curado un poco su cuerpo aun estaba herido .

[ Socio te estás sobre exigiendo a este paso te matarás ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` No ... importa ... no... dejare ... que destruyan esta ciudad y a sus habitantes ´ pensó Issei decidido .

Ahora solo faltaba uno de los sellos y después encontrar a Kokabiel , Issei y Zest se acercaban al final de esta batalla encarnecida .

 **( En la escuela Kuoh )**

Por otro lado , los estudiantes del consejo estudiantil se centraban en mantener la barrera de protección que cubría la escuela Kuoh .

Todos los miembros ponian todos sus esfuerzos y energias en mantener la barrera por una hora una larga hora .

`` Kaichou ... ¿ cree que Rias-senpai podrá con esto ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando , sabia que sin Issei en el grupo seria algo dificil poder derrotar a Kokabiel .

`` No lo se Saji pero lo único en lo que tienes que concentrarte es en mantener la barrera ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` ... Entendido ... ´´ dijo Saji , y luego pensó ` Hyoudou más te vale no morir por ahi ´ pensó Saji confiando en su amigo y compañero Peón .

 **( En el edifició del bosque )**

Issei se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Zest para poder seguir caminando , tenia su brazo derecho apoyado sobre los hombros de Zest , el cuerpo de Issei estaba mal herido y estaba perdiendo sangre por minuto , la pared en donde estaba apoyado , pese a la ayuda de Zest , mostraba una linea de sangre por donde pasaba .

[ Socio debes de descansar , tus heridas son graves y no hay forma de curarte , ya has empleado las lagrimas de Phenex con esta mujer y no cuentas con la ayuda de la Sacred Gear de esa monja ] dijo Ddraig hablando desde su brazo izquiedo alarmado por la condición de su compañero , Zest también se preocupo cuando escucho eso .

`` No ... Ddraig ... si ... no hago algo ... la ciudad entera ... Mis padres ... mis compañeros ... y todos los que viven en ella morian ´´ dijo Issei mientras que reunia las fuerzas para continuar andando mientras que salia del apoyo de Zest , dejandola sorprendida , mientras que avanzaban por la escalera bajando .

Cuando llegarón al último piso de la estructura esta habitación parecía ser un almacén ya que había un gran espacio más incluso que los cuartos anteriores y estaba repleta de materiales metalicos , sentado sobre un pedazo de metal , esa persona con un traje elegante , Rob .

`` Ta, parece que Ban y Cosmo han caido ante ti ... es una sorpresa verdaderamente un ser humano y un demonio reencarnado guarden tanto poder ´´ dijo Rob .

`` Ambos eran muy fuertes ... pero el deber de proteger el pueblo donde vivo y las personas importantes para mi me mantienen en pie y la promesa que he hecho con Zest ´´ dijo Issei lleno de determinación .

Zest se sonrojo cuando escucho eso de Issei .

`` Tienes una fuerte determinación ... pero os será inutil a los dos ´´ dijo Rob a los dos .

Como si se moviera a una velocidad indescriptible tanta que parecia dejar una imagen residual de Rob , aparecio en frente de Issei golpeandolo en el pecho y al mismo tiempo golpeo a Zest en el estomago , tan fuerte fue su golpe que parecia que su golpe los atraveso .

* BAAAAM * * BAAAAAAAM *

```` ¡ GHHHHHAAAAAAAA ! ´´´´ Issei y Zest vomitaron saliva y sangre y salieron impactandos contra la pared formando dos crateres con las formas de sus cuerpos .

`` Ambos teneis un gran poder , pero dragón emperador rojo ... te falta experiencia en batalla ´´ dijo Rob dandole la espalda a los dos y dispuesto a marcharse .

`` E-Espe ... ra ´´ dijo Issei mientras que trataba de levantarse al igual que Zest .

[ Socio no te quedan fuerzas , ya no tienes magia suficiente para utilizar esa llama blanca y plateada y tu cuerpo está muy dañado y demasiado fatigado para emplear esa llama escarlata ] dijo Ddraig .

`` No me importa ... ¡ Aun así dare todo para ganar ! ´´ exclamo Issei

Entonces Issei se lanzo contra el caido y dio un golpe , Rob lo escucho y mando una patada contra Issei , pero lo esquivo y contrataco con una propia patada , Rob lo detuvo con su antebrazo y lanzo un puñetazo contra Issei este hizo lo mismo y ambos puños chocaron causando una onda expansiva .

* BAAAAAAAM *

Producto del impacto ambos fueron lanzados al lado contrario atravesando alguna basura metalica .

`` Impresionante ´´ dio Rob saliendo de entre chatarra .

Entonces Rob sintio como unas piedras afiladas salieron disparadas contra ella , resulto ser Zest que invoco con su circulo mágico , pese a estar herida aun seguia luchando dandolo todo , parece que las palabras de Issei le habian llegado .

`` Sigues siendo una molestia , Zest ´´ dijo Rob mirando con desprecio a la mujer .

`` ¡ Tu oponente soy yo ! ´´ exclamo Issei lazandose contra el caido sujetandolo por el traje y lanzandolo contra la pared `` Hah hah ´´ .

Issei estaba respirando con más dificultad , no sabia él mismo como lograba mantenerse aún de pie .

`` Cansado ´´ dijo Rob apareciendo de frente de Issei y le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando contra la chatarra .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest .

`` Tu determinación te permite moverte , pero no es más que un aumento de adrenalina ´´ dijo Rob mientras que se disponia a irse cuando un trozo de metal fue lanzado por Issei y se dirigia contra él `` Es una estrategia un poco patetica ´´

* CRACK *

`` Hum ´´ Rob pudo ver como grietas aparecieron en el trozo de metal .

* BAAAM *

El metal se rompió en pedazos e Issei apareció detrás de ellos mientras que detrás de Issei se encontro Zest mientras que invoco un circulo mágico y disparo como rocas afiladas contra Rob .

Rob evadio cada piedra y trozo de metal , lanzó una patada contra Issei , pero Issei puso sus brazos en posición de X y detuvo la patada con mucho esfuerzo .

` ¿ Cómo ha evitado el ataque mágico de Zest y los trozo de metal ? Fuimos lo suficientemente rapido para que no esquivara facilmente ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Socio parecia como si su cuerpo fuera de papel ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` Te preguntaras como esquive tus golpes , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rob .

` Acaso ha leido mi mente ´ pensó Issei .

`` No , no lei tu mente , tu expresión lo dice todo ... logre esquivar vuestros ataques asiendo uso de la tecnica **[ Kami-e ]** { Hoja de papel } logro esquivar todos tus golpes moviendo mi cuerpo como si de una fina hoja de papel se tratase ´´ dijo Rob muy relajadamente .

`` Tch aun asi no nos vamos a rendir ´´ dijo Issei lanzandose contra Rob dispuesto a darle un puñetazo .

`` Inutil ´´ dijo Rob mientras que esquivaba de nuevo el golpe de Issei y lanzo un golpe propio que Issei detuvo con su pierna .

Issei lanzó un puño pero fue detenido por el brazo de Rob este lanzo varias patadas rapidas que Issei detuvo cruzando ambos brazos como una barrera defensiva .

* BAAAM *

Issei volvio a golpear a Rob pero el atrapo su puño y proporciono un fuete cabezazo que hizo retroceder a Issei en ese momento el lanzo una patada contra Issei pero este logro detenerla a tiempo con su brazo , Issei salto y lanzo una patada giratoria pero Rob se agacho esquivandola y parandose de cabeza golpeo a Issei con ambas piernas lanzando a Issei contra el techo y estrellándose duramente contra el piso .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ grito Zest .

`` ¡ No me rendire ! ´´ exclamo Issei parandose rapidamente y corriendo en dirección de Rob .

`` Inutil ´´ dijo Rob lanzando una patada .

Issei hizo lo mismo dando una patada contra la de Rob ocasionando una onda de choque que levanto mucho polvo pero aun asi fue lanzado de nuevo contra la chatarra .

`` Issei , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole mientras que se acercaba a él .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Rendios no vais a ganar ´´ dijo Rob limpiando el polvo de su traje con su mano .

`` Nunca ´´ dijo Issei lanzandose otra vez contra Rob con un puño dispuesto a golpearlo que Rob esquivo al girarlo con su pierna .

* BAAAM *

En ese momento Rob dio una patada a Issei en el mentón estrellandolo contra la pared , Issei se detuvo y volvio a atacar .

* BAAAAM *

Los golpes de Issei eran detenidas por las manos de Rob pero uno logro producir un leve corte en la mejilla de Rob , entonces Rob pateo a Issei lo tomo por la camisa y lo estrello contra el suelo tan fuerte que formo un pequeño crater .

`` GHHHAAAA , ¡ Aun no ! ´´ dijo Issei saltando y pateo varias veces luego dio otra patada giratoria .

`` Repites lo mismo ´´ dijo Rob pateando a Issei lanzandolo hacía el lado izquierdo y desaparecian y reapareciendo debajo de Issei conecto una patada de lleno en su pecho .

`` ¡ GHHHAAAAA ! ´´ Issei cayo al suelo vomitando sangre `` ¿ Cómo te mueves tan rapido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Me sorprende tu tenacidad , tu cuerpo está en sus limites y has perdido mucha sangre ... sin duda los poseedores de Longinus son impresionantes ´´ dijo Rob .

`` Gracias , pero no pienso perder ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se levantaba y volvia a intentar a golpear a Rob .

`` Solo malgastas tus energias ´´ dijo Rob atrapo los brazos y lo lanzó contra otra pared .

Issei salió del crater y volvio a atacar .

[ Boost ]

Los golpes fueron más fuertes y rápidos pero aun asi Rob usaba su **[ Kami-e ]** { Hoja de papel } para esquivarlos en un intercambio de golpes Issei detuvo la patada de Rob con su mano izquierda y Rob detuvo el puño derecho de Issei .

Issei sin perder el tiempo uso sus piernas y lanzo una patada , Rob lo esquivo y ataco con su pierna lanzando a Issei otra vez .

Issei estaba por levantarse para continuar cuando .

`` **[ Ranyaku ]** { Pierna tormenta } ´´ dijo Rob al mover sus piernas una onda en forma de media luna salió disparada contra Issei .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Issei se movio a tiempo para evitar el daño , por donde paso esa energia fue cortado en dos .

Issei tomo impulso y ataco con un cabezazo , Rob lanzo un golpe y ambos impactaron .

* BAAAAM *

Aun dolorido por el golpe Issei tacleo a Rob empujandolo y este tomo a Issei por la cintura y con un movimiento de lucha libre lo enterró de cabeza al suelo .

`` Ya empiezas a cansarme , mocoso ´´ dijo Ron un poco fatigado .

`` Cansado ... Pues yo no ´´ dijo Issei lanzando un golpe a Rob pero este lo esquivo .

`` **[ Shigan ]** { Dedo Pistola } ´´ dijo Rob extendiendo su dedo , Rob golpeando el pecho de Issei a gran velocidad casi perforandolo como si fuera el disparo de una bala lanzandolo contra la pared .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritando Zest preocupada .

La habitación estaba destruida y agrietada .

`` Es el fin ´´ dijo Rob acercandose a Issei para remartarlo .

`` No voy a - ´´ dijo Zest mientras que se acercaba para detener a Rob , entonces ...

`` **[ Scarlet Punch ] ´´** dijo Issei saliendo un puño a alta velocidad con llamas escarlatas contra Rob dandole de lleno en la cara lanzandolo contra la pared y atravesandola .

`` Issei , ¡ no actives esas llamas ! ´´ exclamo Zest preocupada .

[ Socio no si usas más esta llama te mataras ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ No me importa tengo que detenerlo sin importar los riesgos ! ´´ exclamo Issei emitiendo vapor y algunas llamas escarlatas y su flequillo se volvio de color escarlata .

`` No se que ha pasado pero tu poder a aumentado ... ahora si que podre emplear mi Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Rob detrás de la pared .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¡ Tu también tienes un Sacred Gear ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

Zest también estaba sorprendida cuando escucho eso de que también tenia un Sacred Gear .

 **[ Beast Gear Weretiger ]** dijo Rob saliendo de la pared , su cuerpo cambio , habia garras en sus manos sus pies se volvieron patas todo su cuerpo tenia el pelo de color naranja con rayas negras y su rostro se asemejaba al de un tigre , el estaba parado en sus patas traseras .

`` Vaya cambio ahora es más feo ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Socio cuidado su poder ya no se compara con el de antes ] dijo Ddraig advirtiendole .

 **[ Soru ]** dijo Rob apareciendo sobre Issei listo para golpearlo .

* FIU *

Issei se desvanecio y aparecio sobre Rob dandole una patada , encendida en llamas escarlatas , que lo enterro en el suelo .

`` Muy bien ahora eres más rapido ´´ dijo Rob desapareciendo y apareció en frente de Issei **[ Shigan ]** { Dedo Pistola }

Issei lo esquivo rápido al punto de casi desaparecer y se puso detrás de Rob cuando este se volteo para atacar a Issei .

 **[ Scarlet Impact ]** { Impacto Escarlata } dijo Issei mientras que tenia sus puños retrocedidos en el lado derecho de su cuerpo juntos encima uno del otro sin tocarse , entonces acelero contra Rob golpeando sus dos puños en el pecho de Rob con tanta fuerza que salio disparado hacía atras ( La posicion del ataque es como el Rokuogan de One piece para ayudar a la imaginación )

`` GHA ´´ Rob vomito sangre producto del golpe `` Impresionante ´´

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra su oponente , en un momento ambos desaparecieron y solo se veian leves manchones en el cielo .

El primero en bajar a tierra fue Issei .

`` **[ Scarlet Punch ]** ´´ dijo Issei mientra sque su ataque paso cerca del rostro de Rob provocando un corte en su mejilla .

Rob ataca a Issei pero lo consigue esquivar y se pone encima de él .

`` **[ Scarlet Kick ]** { Patada Escarlata } ´´ dijo Issei golpeando a Rob con la planta de su pie en llamas y lo tumba contra el piso .

`` Hah ... hah ... ´´ el vapor y las llamas escarlatas dejo de salir del cuerpo de Issei y su flequillo volvia a su color original .

[ Socio estas en tu limite ] dijo Ddraig a Issei .

`` Diselo ... a él ´´ dijo Issei viendo como Rob se paraba y se lanzaba otra vez contra Issei .

Ambos lanzaron ráfagas de puños a alta velocidad , los golpes eran desviados y detenidos por ambos .

Issei esquivo un gancho alto pero en ese momento Rob le dio un rodillazo que lo lanzó hacía atrás y desplegando sus alas de angel caido se puso detrás de Issei para darle una patada .

* CRAK *

El sonido de las costillas de Issei sono por toda la habitación , la patada dio de lleno en su costado izquierdo .

`` ¡ Te tengo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡! ´´ Rob se sorprendio .

En ese momento Issei sujeto la pierna de Rob y se dispuso a lanzar un fuerte golpe en todo el pecho de Rob .

`` **[ Tekkai ]** { Hombre de Hierro } ´´ dijo Rob .

* BAAAM *

`` GHA ´´ Issei grito de dolor , el golpe fue muy duro como si el pecho de Rob fuera de acero .

`` Muere ´´ dijo Rob sujetando a Issei por el cuello con su cola y apretando .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest mientras que avanzaba para ayudarle .

`` Gh ... ¡ No me subestimes ! ´´ gritó Issei desplegando sus alas de demonio y tomo de la cola a Rob para dar vueltas y lanzarlo por los aires .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso molesto ! ´´ dijo Rob tratando de recuperar el equilibrio .

`` Toma esto ´´ dijo Issei mientras que volaba para darle un puñetazo con su Sacred Gear , pero Rob lo esquivo y poniendose al nivel del suelo .

`` **[ Tobu Shigan `` Hibachi ´´ ]** ´´ dijo Rob lanzando un dardo de fuego que impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei .

`` ¡ Ghaaaaa ! ´´ Issei cayo al suelo por el dolor .

`` Eres mas duro de lo que pensé ´´ dijo Rob .

`` Issei , ¿ te encuentrás bien ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole preocupada .

`` Si ... creo que si ... ´´ dijo Issei tratando de levantarse y le habló a Rob `` Aún no has visto ... nada ´´ dijo Issei poniendose de pie de nuevo , su camisa estaba hecha girones y sus heridas eran algo serias pero aun asi mostraba determinación en su rostro .

` Vamos ha ello Ddraig ´ pensó Issei .

[ ... Lo que quieras Socio es tu funeral ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

Issei se cubrio de llamas blancas mientras que su flequillo se volvia blanco y las llamas empezaban a concentrarse en su puño derecho y estaban creciendo enormemente , Zest estaba sorprendido cuando vio esto .

`` ¿ Qué planeas ? ´´ dijo Rob preguntandole .

`` A ver si puedes detener esto ´´ dijo Issei mientras que en su brazo derecho se formo un gran puño hecho de fuego blanco `` ¡ Toma esto ! **[ Giant White Hiken ]** { Puño Gigante de Fuego Blanco } ´´ gritó Issei mientras que movia su puño hecho de fuego blanco para golpear a Rob .

`` **[ Tekkai ]** { Hombre de Hierro } ´´ dijo Rob cubriendose con sus brazos y defensa .

`` ¡ GHHHAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Issei .

* BAAAAM *

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

* BAAAAAAAAAMM *

`` ¿ Qué es ese sonido ? ´´ dio Souna preguntando .

A lo lejos una gigantesco masa de fuego blanco y destruyo un edificio que se veia a lo lejos .

`` ¡ Kaichou algo se aproxima hacía aqui ! ´´ exclamo Saji .

Una figura fue lanzada y cayo cerac de donde el grupo de Sitri tenia la barrera activa , al fijarse mejor vieron a un hombre tigre herido con el traje detrozado y quemado dejandolo su pecho al descubierto .

`` ¿ Qué demonios es eso ? ´´ dijo Yura asombrada .

`` ¡ Ese maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo Rob parandose del crater y fijandose en el grupo Sitri .

`` ¡ Preparaos esa cosa nos atacara ! ´´ exclamo Souna a sus siervos .

El grupo estaba en un predicamento , no podian moverse de ahi o la barrera caeria y tampoco podian defenderse .

En eso la llamarada gigante blanca deslumbro encima de ellos .

`` ¡ Ese es ! ´´ exclamo Yura .

`` ¡ Hyoudou ! ´´ dijo Saji .

Issei estaba en el cielo mientras que estaba agarrando a Zest en su brazo izquierdo con fuerza , mientras que Zest estaba sonrojada , entonces Issei levanto su brazo derecho y estaba concentrando las llamas blancas en su mano y estaba creciendo hasta ser una enorme bola de fuego blanco , Issei lo lanzo dejandola encima de Rob a gran distancia del suelo , la bola de fuego tenia un nucleo blanco puro .

`` **[ White Fire Rain ]** [ Lluvia de Fuego Blanco ] ´´ dijo Issei , entonces de la gran bola de fuego blanco empezaron a salir disparadas bolas de fuego blanco que caian sobre el tigre humanoide haciendo explosiones .

`` ¡ Hyoudou-kun ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` ¿ Qué hacen aquí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles mientras que dejaba a Zest de pie en el suelo .

`` Eso te lo tendriamos que preguntar nosotros y ¿ qué sucede con esas heridas y quién es esa mujer ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` No hay tiempo de explicar , tengo que vencer a este sujeto para destruir uno de los sellos que activaran el hechizo ´´ dijo Issei sin dejar de mirar su ataque .

`` ¿ Qué hechizo ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Es un hechizo que destruirá esta ciudad son 4 y ya hemos destruido dos de ellos ... Este tipo tiene uno y Kokabiel tiene el cuarto sello ´´ dijo Zest explicandoles a todos .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso .

`` ¿ Qué hay en esa barrera ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Rias y el resto estan dentró ganando tiempo contra Kokabiel hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` ¡ No dejare que arruinen los planes de Kokabiel-sama ! ´´ exclamo Rob , Issei se fijo de que su ataque se había terminado , estaba algo quemado por su cuerpo .

Issei se adelanto un poco para finalizar con su batalla `` Yo me encargare de él ´´ .

`` **[ Soru ]** ´´ Rob aparecio arriba de Issei .

`` ¡ Hyoudou ! ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamaron los Sitri y Zest .

`` ¡ Muere mocoso **[ Rankyaku ]** { Pierna tormenta } ´´ dijo Rob mientras que la energia salio disparada de su pierna y por poco decapita a Issei .

`` Hah ... hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando con dificultad su vista era borrosa pero aún no podia caer .

`` ¡ Hyoudou ! ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamaron los Sitri y Zest .

`` ¡ Quedense ahí y mantengan la barrera ... Yo puedo con él ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

` Ddraig es todo o nada ´ pensó Issei cubriendose de llamas escarlatas .

[ ... Fue un gusto estar a tu lado Socio ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

`` **[ Blood Flame ]** ´´ dijo Issei emanando vapor y ligeras llamas escarlatas por su cuerpo y su flequillo se volvia escarlata .

Los Sitris estaban asombrados y lograron reconocer ese cambio .

`` Fue lo mismo que uso contra los exorcistas , pero parece algo distinta a ese encuentro ´´ dijo Saji .

`` ¡ Vamos ! **[ Scarlet Shoot ]** ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que de su mano salio disparada una bola de fuego escarlata , Rob consiguio esquivarla de suerte , mientras que se quemaba ligeramente el costado derecho .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo Rob .

`` **[ Scarlet Punch ]** ´´ exclamo Issei lanzadonse contra Rob y conectando un duro golpe .

Este recibio el golpe de lleno y aguanto el dolor , Rob desplego sus alas y maniobro de un lado a otro para ponerse detrás de Issei .

`` ¡ Cuidado ! ´´ exclamaron los Sitri espectando .

Issei logro esquivar los golpes , Rob cargo más poder en su puño y golpeo pero Issei lo detuvo con su palma izquierda .

`` ¡ Haaaaaa ! ´´ Issei golpeo a Rob pero este lo detuvo con la musculatura de su brazo , Issei golpeo otra vez con su otro puño logrando que Rob retrocediera .

`` GHAAAA ´´ Rob vomito sangre y vio como Issei se acercaba hacía él .

`` **[ Scarlet Impact ]** ´´ dijo Issei golpeo con ambos puños en el pecho de Rob lanzandolo para atrás derribando varios arboles en el camino .

`` Hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando con dificultad pero el sabia que aún no acababa .

Rob salió de los escombros y se movió velozmente para ponerse frente a Issei con los puños en el abdomen .

`` **[ Rokuogan ]** { Ataque final de los seis poderes } ´´ dijo Rob entonces una fuerte onda de impacto dio de lleno en el abdomen de Issei ocasionando daños internos .

`` GHHHAAAAA ´´ Issei vomito una gran cantidad de sangre cayendo de rodillas y retorciendose de dolor .

`` ¡ Hyoudou ! ´´ exclamo Saji queriendo bajar y ayudar a su amigo pero no podia .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest con lagrimas en los ojos dispuesta a acercarse .

`` No ... se preocupes por mi ... ¡ Aún no he perdido ! ´´ exclamo Issei parandose de nuevo en pie .

` ¿ De dondé rayos saca tanta energia ? ¿ Cómo demonios acabo acabo con este mocoso ? ´ pensó Rob .

Issei no podia perder , detrás de él se encontraban los miembros Sitri que contaban con él para poder mantener la barrera , y dentro de ella estaba la mujer que ama y sus compañeros dandolo todo , no podia permitir que su ciudad y las personas importantes para él muriesen .

`` **[ Scarlet Kick ]** ´´ dijo Issei golpeando a Rob con la pierna en llamas escarlatas , pero Rob lo esquivo elevandose .

`` ¡ Muere de una vez , maldito mocoso ! **[ Rankyaku ]** ´´ exclamo Roba lanzando cientos y cientos de ataques contra Issei .

`` ¡ No puedo perder ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

`` **[ Scarlet Gatling ]** { Ametralladora Escarlata } ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando golpes a una gran velocidad , Issei contraresto los ataques de Rob .

[ Vamos Socio , ¡ mostremosles el poder del Sekiryuutei ! ] dijo Ddraig en la mente de Issei .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

Los puños de Issei y de Rob chocaban a toda velocidad ninguno de los dos retrocedia , ambos estaban heridos y en sus últimas .

Entonces Issei dio unos pasos atras y probo una nueva tecnica .

`` **[ Scarlet Gatling Shoots ]** { Disparos de Ametralladora Escarlata } ´´ dijo Issei mientras que de sus puños en llamas salian muchas bolas de fuego escarlata disparadas a gran velocidad contra Rob .

Rob pudo esquivar unas cuantas , pero una consiguio golpearla y todas las demás le golpearon también haciendo explosiones de fuego escarlatas y generando una nube de humo , de la nube de humo salio lo que parecia ser la cola de Rob .

`` ¡ Hyoudou cuidado ! ´´ exclamo Yura .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest .

Sin que Issei pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo , Rob sujeto a Issei por la cintura con su cola impidiendo que Issei pudiera escapar .

`` **[ Sai Dai Rin : Rokuogan ]** { Anillo Gigante : Arma de Seis Reyes } ´´ dijo Rob el impacto fue mucho mayor que el otro , una corriente de poder salió de la espalda de Issei golpeando la barrera .

`` GHAAAAA ´´ Issei vomito muchas más sangre .

`` ¡ Qué poder ! ¡ Por poco destruye la barrera ! ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida , pero ella sabía que si pudo hacer eso Issei probablemente estaba ...

`` ¡ Hyoudou/Kun/San ! ´´ dijeron los miembros Sitri , ese golpe fue devastador .

`` ¡ ISSEI ! ´´ grito Zest llorando al ver como Issei no respondia .

`` Esto se acabo ´´ dijo Rob soltando a Issei , este se tambaleaba y estaba por caer de espaldas muerto .

`` Ahora destruire esa barrera , matare a esos demonios y a Zest y ayudare a Kokabiel-sama a iniciar esta guerra ´´ dijo Rob pasando de lado a Issei y dirigiendose contra Sitri y Zest .

` Perdi ... No pude proteger a nadie ... soy un inutil ´ pensó Issei , todo se ponia negro sus ojos pesaban y su corazón dejaba de latir .

` Aun no es el momento , Issei ´ dijo una voz resonando en la mente de Issei .

` Ddraig ... no ... ¿ quién eres ? ´ pensó Issei preguntando .

` Aún no es momento que sepas quien soy ... Solo recuerda tu tienes un gran poder dentro de ti ... el dragón emperador rojo es tu compañero y amigo ... Tu futuro será dificil y empinado pero siempre recuerda ... Que no estas solo tus tienes amigos que te apoyan ´ dijo la voz en la mente de Issei .

En ese momento el corazón de Issei latio de nuevo .

`` ¡ Aún no puedo perdeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr ! ´´ exclamo Issei reuniendo todas sus fuerzas , sus ojos tomaron un color dorado .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest de alegria cuando vio que se levanto .

`` ¡ Imposible ! ´´ exclamo Rob voltenadose y viendo a Issei ` ¿ Qué demonios es él ? ´ pensó Rob con miedo de Issei .

`` **[ SCARLET GATLING ] ´´** gritó Issei lanzando de nuevo el millar de golpes .

`` Maldición Tekka-´´ dijo Rob intentando usar su tecnica pero no llego a tiempo .

* BAAAAM * * BAAAAAAAM * * BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM *

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Issei a todo pulmón .

Los golpes impactaban de lleno rompiendo sus huesos destruyendo y quemando su carne .

El grupo Sitri y Zest miraban sorprendidos como Issei obtenia fuerzas para atacar aún estando al borde de la muerte .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei .

Rob impacto contra la barrera , no podia moverse y estaba siendo eliminado por los golpes ardientes .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ seguia gritando Issei , entonces los golpes de Issei rompieron parte de la barrera eliminando a Rob en el proceso con las llamas escarlatas .

`` Hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei al no poder dar más de si cayó al suelo rendido , había ganado la pelea .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Zest corriendo en donde estaba Issei .

`` La barrera , ¡ Saji tu ve a ver como esta Hyoudou , el resto utilicen más energias para oder reparar la barrera ! ´´ exclamo Souna en parte estaba enojada porque Issei rompió la barrera y la otra parte contenta que sobrevivió y venció a ese dificil oponente .

Issei había logrado vencer a las fuerzas de Kokabiel pero aún le esperaba el más duro desafio .

 **Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic espero a mis lectores que les guste y espere que comenten .**

 **Zest aparece en la serie anime Shinmai Maou , para que sepan quién es .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfictions que de seguro a todos mis lectores les encanta leer .**

 **Bueno ya ha pasado tiempo desde que subi el capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos , espero que todo el mundo que lo haya leido le encantase y ahora vengo con el capitulo nuevo del Clan del Dragon , este capitulo de seguro les encantara a todos y espero que sea de agrado para todos mis lectores .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute del nuevo capitulo .**

 **Capitulo Tres : El Despertar De Las Llamas .**

 **( En el Inframundo - Sala de los Altos Mandos )**

A la mirada de los habitantes del Inframundo hoy no era más que un dia normal en el Inframundo , pero para los Maou y para los altos mandos del mundo demoniaco había ocurrido algo que los tomo a todos por sorpresa .

`` Esto es simplemente inimaginable ´´ dijo uno de los demonios del alto mando .

`` ¿ Cómo es posible que con tantos milenios no nos hayamos enterado de esto ? ´´ dijo uno demonio preguntando algo exaltado .

`` No sacamos nada estandos todos preocupando ni poniendonos nerviosos ´´ dijo muy calmado el Maou Lucifer .

`` Tal y como Sirzechs ha dicho no tenemos porque alterarnos ´´ dijo el Maou Beelzebub `` Lo que es más importante es el contexto de este descubrimiento , Sirzechs , ¿ estas seguro ? ´´ dijo Beelzebub preguntandole .

`` Sí , sin ninguna duda yo puede cercionarme de su parecido , mi hipótesis es correcto ese muchacho debe er su descendiente ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Aún asi es algo increible , pensar que la descendencia de esa persona se encontrara en el mundo humano ´´ dijo un demonio sorprendido .

`` ¿ Qué deberiamos hacer Sirzechs-chan ? ´´ dijo la Maou Leviathan preguntandole .

`` Dado a los descubrimientos digo que lo más sensato sería decirlo todo al muchacho e informarle de su nueva posición ´´ dijo el Maou Asmodeus despierto para sorpresa de los presentes .

Los Maous y los demonios del alto mando siguieron discutiendo sobre el asunto pero fueron interrumpidos cuando la [ Reina ] del Maou Lucifer ingreso en la sala .

`` Sirzechs-sama hay algo que tengo que comunicarle ´´ dijo la [ Reina ] y esposa del Maou acercandose y susurrandole sobre los acontecimientos .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Sirzechs sorprendido .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Sirzechs-sama ? ´´ dijo Ajuka Beelzebub preguntandole .

`` Kokabiel está atacando la ciudad de Kuoh ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Souna-chan ´´ dijo la Maou Leviathan apresurandose para ir a salvar a su hermana pequeña .

`` Esto empieza a complicarse ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Además de eso ... ´´ dijo Grayfia diciendole otra cosa más .

`` ¡ Qué Issei-kun ha desaparecido ! ´´ exclamo Sirzechs `` ¡ Grayfia quiero que llames al clan Phenex ! ´´ dijo Sirzechs a su reina .

`` ¡ Sí , Sirzechs-sama ! ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole y retirandose de la sala .

Una batalla se llevaba a cabo en Kuo donde las hermanas pequeñas de los Maou Lucifer y Leviathan pelearían con todo contra una amenaza mucho más grande que ellas .

Pero el resurgimiento de un antiguo poder pondria el balance de la pelea a su favor .

 **( En una Iglesia Abandonada )**

Hace solo unos minutos Issei sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo cuando Ddraig le dijo que algo queria salir de dentro de él , todos aun estaban algo preocupados por lo que le había sucedido a Issei , al mismo tiempo también estaban sorprendidos por la llama blanca que había aparecido antes asi como su flequillo también había cambiado , ese cambio les dejo sorprendidos .

`` Aún estoy sorprendida de lo que acaba de pasar ´´ dijo Souna aún sorprendida .

`` Sí , yo también ... nunca antes había visto esas llamas blancas ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Issei-senpai , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole al castaño .

`` Sí , algo mejor , pero aun me duele esa sensación pero se ha suavizado un poco ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que se llevaba su mano al pecho izquierdo .

Rias se quedo mirandole de reojo aún estando preocupada por Issei .

`` He estado investigando de llamas , de toda clase , pero ninguna decia nada de llamas escarlatas o llamas blancas ... es bastante extraño ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a Souna .

`` ¿ No has encontrado nada ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole sorprendida .

`` No nada de nada ´´ dijo Rias negando con la cabeza .

`` Entonces , ¿ esas llamas qué son ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki Shinra preguntandole .

`` Simplemente no lo se donde habra aprendido a convocar esas llamas ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ara ara , entonces Issei-kun tiene más misterios que emocionante ´´ dijo Akeno con su mano en la mejilla .

Entonces Rias miro de nuevo de reojo a Issei que estaba junto con Koneko , Saji y Yura hablando .

` Issei , ¿ qué clase de poderes tienes ? ´ pensó Rias preguntandose .

 **( En la casa de Issei )**

Rias volvio a casa de Issei sola , ya que Issei en ese momento se reunio con Zest en ese momento para poder detener a los subordinados de Kokabiel . Rias tenia una expresion de preocupación .

` Issei ... ´ pensó Rias en su mente , mientras que llegaba a la puerta de la casa .

`` Bienvenidos ´´ dijo Asia abriendo la puerta mientras que llevaba solo ... un delantal puesto .

`` Hola Asia ´´ dijo Rias saudandole .

`` Buchou-san , ¿ donde esta Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Ha ido al mercado al comprar que Okaa-sama necesita´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Asia ¿ qué haces puesto con un delantal ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Mi compañera , Kiryuu Aika-san me dijo ... que esta es la mejor manera de consentir a un hombre cansado ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , es una gran idea , pero es una lastima que Issei no estuviera aqui ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Asia algo decepcionada .

`` Asia ... ´´ dijo Rias llamandola .

`` ¿ Si ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Has estado un paso delante de mi . Bien hecho ´´ dijo Rias alabando a Asia mientras que entraba en casa .

`` G-Gracias ´´ dijo Asia feliz mientras que le acompañaba .

Ambas empezaron a entraron a la cocina y observaron que en la cocina estaba la madre de Issei ayudando en ella .

`` Ara Rias-san bienvenida a casa , ¿ no esta Issei contigo ? ´´ dijo su madre preguntandole .

`` No me dijo que usted le dijo que tenia que pasarse por el mercado para una cosa que se olvido de comprar´´ djio Rias respondiendole .

`` No yo no le dije nada ´´ dijo la madre de Issei respondiendole .

```` ¡! ´´´´ Tanto Rias y Asia se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de la madre de Issei .

Ambas salieron de la cocina un momento para hablar en privado , sin que la madre de Issei se preocupase .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Antes de que viniese , dijo que tenia que ir a comprar algo ... me ha mentido ´´ dijo Rias .

Asia se sorprendio cuando escucho esas palabras , nunca espero que Issei mintiese . Ambas estaban muy preocupadas por el castaño .

` Issei-san ... ´ pensó Asia preocupada .

` Issei , ¿ qué estas haciendo ? ´ pensó Rias en su mente preocupada por él .

 **( En el cuarto de Issei )**

A mitad de la noche mientras que Rias y Asia dormian algo inesperado ocurrío , una presencia maligna apareció .

Rias se percato de esta presencia y con un casquido cambio su ropa por el uniforme de la academia y salío hacía la entrada principal .

`` ¡ Yahoo , Diablesa-san , Asia-tan ! ¡ Ha pasado mucho tiempo ! ¿¡ Dondé esta Issei-kun !? ¡ Me muero de ganas de verlo ! ´´ exclamo el sacerdote loco Freed con un tono de voz extraño .

`` Ahora mismo no esta con nosotras , tendras que conformarte con nosotras ´´ dijo Rias hablando seria .

`` Ya veo , entonces quizas si me encuentro con él por las calles de Kuoh podre matarlo ´´ dijo Freed con un tono feliz de locura .

Rias se enojo cuando escucho las palabras de Freed , entonces se fijo la enorme presencia que se encontraba sobre ellos .

En el cielo nocturno con la luna como fondo se encontraba un ángel caido de 10 alas negras , parecía un hombre joven con ropas negras con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna en su rostro , sonrió cuando vio a la pelirroja .

`` Esta es nuestra primera reunión hija de la casa de los Gremory . Tu pelo carmesi es precioso , me recuerda a tu hermano ... me recuerda un odio lo suficientemente grande como para que me den ganas de vomitar ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con una sonrisa arrogante .

`` Mucho gusto , uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos , Kokabiel , mi nombre es Rias Gremory . También voy a añadir una cosa más nosotros y la casa Gremory somos los que estamos más cerca y a la vez más lejos del Maou . Si usted está aqui para discutir sobre la politica conmigo entonces no sirve de nada ´´ dijo Rias hablando con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` Bah , no haria algo tan estupido como hablar con un Maou . Bueno , si violo y mato a su hermana pequeña , entonces sere el objetivo de la ira de Sirzechs . Eso no estaria nada mal ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa de locura .

Asia se sintio asustada y se escondio detrás de Rias , mientras que Rias tenia una mirada enojada mirando fijamente al ángel caido .

`` Asi que , ¿ cuál es tu motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` He venido a arrasar con esta ciudad con tu base , la academia Kuoh como punto de partida ´´ dijo Kokabiel respondiendo con alegria a la pregunta de Rias mientras que señalaba con sus brazos `` Entonces también aparecera Sirzechs o será Serafall , ¿ verdad ? ´´

`` ¿¡ Nuestra academia !? . Si haces algo asi la guerra entre Dios , los ángeles caidos y los demonios iniciara de nuevo , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Rias alarmada por eso .

`` Eso eslo que estoy deseando . Yo pensé que Michael comenzaria una guerra si robaba las Excaliburn , pero solamente envió a exorcistas pateticos y a dos portadoras de espadas sagradas ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra repasando sus planes `` Es aburrido . Es por eso que voy a destruir la base de la hermana de Sirzechs y la hermana de Serafall , ¿ qué tal ? parece divertido ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole .

`` Loco por las batallas ´´ dijo Rias con odio .

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! . Si , eso es todo . Estaba aburrido después de que la guerra de los tres bandos terminara . Azazel y Shemhaza no están interesados en otra guerra ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que soltaba una risa al principio y luego se quejaba `` Comenzaron a recoger aburridos Sacred Gears y comenzaron a realizar investigaciones extrañas . Algo inutil , como eso va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros ´´ .

`` Solo eres un lider de ángel caido que quiere otra guerra´´ dijo Rias enojada .

`` Exactamente . Pero ahora que lo pienso , tu [ Peón ] era el portador del Boosted Gear , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel demostrando algo de interes en Issei .

`` ¿ A qué viene esa pregunta ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando completamente enojada .

`` Seria interesante tenerlo de mi lado para la guerra que estoy a punto de empezar ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Mi Issei nunca me traicionaria y se iria a tu lado ! ´´ gritó Rias completamente enojada .

`` Jajajajaja , creo que el dragón rojo aceptara unirse a mi voluntariamente . De todos modos voy a iniciar una batalla que implica las espadas sagradas , Rias Gremory . ¡ Para iniciar la guerra ! Una escuela en donde las dos hermanas pequeñas de los Maous Lucifer y Leviathan asisten ´´ exclamo Kokabiel extasiado en su locura nuevamente `` Debe estar lleno de demonios poderosos , será perfecto para que pueda disfrutar del caos del comienzo y para liberar el verdadero poder de Excaliburn . Es un buen luagr para el campo de batalla ´´ dijo Kokabiel sonriendo de locura .

`` ¡ Hyahahahahahahaha ! ¿ No es mi jefe el mejor ? Su locura es genial ´´ dijo Freed mientras que sacaba otra Excaliburn con cada una en cada mano y otras dos en las caderas `` Asi que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo . Incluso me dio estas preciosidades , la de la derecha es la Excalibur [ Rapidly ] , la de la izquierda Excaliburn [ Nightmare ] , la de mi cadera es Excaliburn [ Invisibility ] . También recibí la Excaliburn [ Mimic ] de la exorcista esa ´´ dijo Freed alegrado desquiciado con una expresion de extasis de locura `` Queria la Excaliburn [ Destruction ] de la otra pero se escapo , hyahahahahaha que importa luego la conseguiré , ¿ soy la primera persona en el mundo que tiene tantas Excaliburn ? También recibi el elemento del viejo Balba por lo cual puedo utilizarlas todas . Ahora mismo ... ¡ Soy invencible ! ¡ El más poderoso ! ¡ Soy maravilloso ! ¡ Hyahahahahahaha ! ´´ exclamo Freed riendo con locura como si fuese muy divertido .

`` Ustedes dos son un caso perdido de locura ´´ dijo Rias con enojo .

`` La investigación de Balba es el verdadero negocio si muestra resultados . A decir verdad , me parecio sospechoso cuando decidio unirse al plan ´´ dijo Kokabiel sonriendo y afirmando que Balba y él estaban trabajando juntos .

`` Hermana pequeña de Sirzechs , Rias Gremory ¡ Qué empiece la GUERRA ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel realizando un flash de luz , desapareciendo sin dejar rastro .

`` Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia preocupada .

`` Hay que reunir al resto y avisar a Souna ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se prepraba a ir a la escuela .

`` Buchou-san , ¿ qué hay de Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando preocupada .

Rias se detuvo por un momento pensando en Issei , pues claro que estaba preocupada pero ahora estaba pensando en las palabras de Kokabiel `` ... Luego lo buscaremos pero ahora debemos de detener a Kokabiel e impedir la guerra , Asia ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ... Entendido ´´ dijo Asia triste pero cumplio con la orden de Rias .

` Primero desaparece Yuuto y ahora Ise ... ¡ Por favor los dos regresan ! ¡ Por favor regresa , Ise ! ´ pensó Rias completamente preocupada .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Cuando se separaron , Souna , Tsubaki , Yura y Saji se reuniron con el resto de su nobleza , de retorno a sus casas cada uno .

`` Hyoudou-kun realmente es extraño ´´ dijo Souna .

`` ¿ Por qué dice eso Kaichou ? ´´ dijo preguntandole una de sus [ Alfiles ] , Hanasaki Momo .

`` Porque según Kaichou y Rias-senpai las llamas de Hyodou no estan en los registros de clases de llamas ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` ¿ No hay ningún registro de sus llamas ? ´´ dijo Hanasaki preguntando de nuevo algo sorprendida .

`` Si , Kaichou y Rias Gremory-sama han estado leyendo documentos de llamas antiguas y famosas y ninguna de ellas aparecian ellas ... Es como si nunca hubiesen existido en la historia del mundo ´´ dijo la [ Reina ] Tsubaki Shinra .

`` ¿ Es eso cierto , Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Yura preguntandole .

`` Si , incluso traje documentos del Inframundo , había algunos tachados o arracandos ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

Parecia que Issei empezaba a ser un misterio para aquellos que le rodeaban .

`` Por cierto , Hyoudou me conto de que era el dolor de antes ´´ dijo Saji informando a su ama .

`` ¿ De donde provenia , Saji ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Dijo que provenia de sus Evil Pieces ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` ¿¡ De sus Evil Pieces !? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando sorprendida .

`` Si , dijo que habia algo que estaba dentro de su cuerpo y sus Evil Pieces evitaban que pudiera salir ´´ dijo Saji explicandole .

`` Si eso llegase a salir y con ello las Evil Pieces , la vida de Hyoudou-kun estari en peligro ´´ dijo Souna sonando con un tono preocupado .

`` ¿ Qué pasaria , Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Momo preguntandole .

`` En principio eso es imposible , al convertir a una persona en demonio utilizando las piezas se crea una relación simbiotica , la persona se encuentra unida a la pieza y el hecho de extraerlas ocasionaria la muerte de la persona ´´ dijo Souna explicandoles a todos .

`` Entonces eso que esta dentro de Hyoudou no debe salir , delo contrario podria morir ´´ dijo Saji preocupado por su amigo .

`` Pero si de alguna forma logra sobrevivir , el daño que padeceria seria podria matarlo por el paso del tiempo , es por eso que lo que esta dentro de Hyoudou-kun no debe salir de su cuerpo . Aunque si se le da un tratamiento adecuado su vida podria salvarse ´´ dijo Souna explicando .

`` Empleando las lagrimas de phenex , tal vez ´´ dijo Saji con duda .

`` Además del daño fisico también esta el daño de la vida propia asi como el alma , las piezas tienen cosas que aun los de clase alta como yo misma desconocemos por lo que no estoy segura de que las lagrimas del fenix pudiesen funcionar bien y sean suficientes para eso ´´ dijo Souna explicandole .

`` Además , si algo le sucede a Hyoudou-kun , Rias Gremory-sama también se pondria muy triste ´´ dijo Shinra con un tono de tristeza .

`` Si , Rias realmente estaria desvastada ´´ dijo Souna sonando también triste .

Ambas parecian que estaban preocupadas por Issei , Yura también tenia una expresion de tristeza cuando pensó en eso .

`` Ara , Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou parecen bastante preocupadas por Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Momo con picardia .

Ambas se sonrojaron cuando escucharon eso de su compañera ...

`` E-Eso no es - ´´ dijo Souna a punto de contrarestar hasta que .

`` ¡ Kaichou ! ´´ gritó Saji .

Todos se voltearon a donde provenia ese grito , se trataba de Saji que estaba mirando a un rincon de la calle , salió corriendo y parecia que cargaba a alguién , traia en su esplada a una mal herida Irina .

`` ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` La he visto ahora tirada en una esquina , al parecer ella junto con Kiba y Xenovia habian conseguido entrar en la base de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Mi ... mic .. ´´ dijo Irina logrando decir algo .

`` ¿ Qué ha dicho ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole .

`` Al parecer su Excaliburn fue robada ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` Se encuentra muy herida ¡ Tsubaki ! ´´ exclamo Souna dandole una orden a su [ Reina ]

`` Hai Kaichou ´´ dijo Shinra cargando a la mal herida Irina y desapareciendo en un circulo mágico .

`` Kaichou , ¿ dondé se la lleva Shinra-senpai ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntandole .

`` En la casa de Tsubaki hay una habitación especial donde podrá curar sus heridas y energia ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

En ese momento un circulo mágico con el emblema del clan Gremory apareció .

`` Al fin te encuentro Souna ´´ dijo Rias apareciendo del circulo mágico junto con ella se encontraban Akeno , Koneko y Asia .

`` Rias , menos mal que aparecistes , hemos encontrado a Irina Shidou muy mal herida , ¿ donde está Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole mirando que Issei no estaba entre el grupo .

`` ... No lo se , Issei me dijo que iba a comprar algo y todavía no ha vuelto ... Era claro de que era una mentira ... ´´ dijo Rias preocupada , todos en el grupo tenian miradas preocupadas .

Al igual que ha mucha gente del grupo de Souna , como a Saji y Yura se preocuparon cuando escucharon eso , pero decidieron mantener la calma .

`` No os preocupes , Saji-kun , Yura-san , de seguro estara bien ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo a ambos .

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza más relajados y sonrieron .

`` Es posible que siga buscando a Kiba por su cuenta propia pero , ¿ sucede algo más no , Rias ? ´´ dijo Souna dandose cuenta de la actitud de su amiga .

`` Kokabiel nos declaro la guerra , su meta desde el comienzo fue iniciar una nueva guerra entre los tres bandos por eso mismo robo las Excaliburns , además sabe que Issei estaba en mi familia y parece que tiene la intención de hacer que se vaya a su bando para su beneficio para la guerra ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡ Hyoudou nunca haría eso ! ´´ exclamo Saji defendiendo a su amigo .

`` Saji ´´ dijo Souna regañadiendo a su siervo .

`` Pero Kaichou ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Saji-kun , todos en mi familia sabemos que él nunca haria eso ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo mientras que el resto de su familia sonreia .

`` Eso es cierto Hyoudou-kun nunca te traicionaria , Rias´´ dijo Souna sonriendo .

Entonces el grupo se fijo de que algo ilumino el momento , se fijaron de un pilar de luz que se alzo hacía el cielo .

`` ¡ Proviene de la academia ! ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Parece que Kokabiel decidio hacer su movimiento ´´ dijo Rias .

La batalla empeazaba a dar inicio .

 **( En la Academia Kuoh )**

`` Rias-senpai , hemos cubierto la academia con una gran barrera , con esto a menos que ocurra algo desastroso no habrá daños en el exterior . La alarma deberia transportarnos al subespacio recreado usado contra Phenex ´´ dijo Saji informando al grupo de Rias y a todos .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Rias dando las gracias .

El consejo estudiantil se encargaria de mantener la barrera para que el exterior no se vea afectado por la batalla .

`` Con esto mantendremos los daños y riesgos al minimo . Siendo sincera , si Kokabiel peleara en serio no solo esta academia sino que toda la región entera quedaria reducida a polvo ´´ dijo Souna `` Sumado a eso , ya esta preparado para eso . Mis siervos han visto lanzar su energia en las instalaciones de la escuela ´´

`` Sin duda tenia que ser un lider de los ángeles caidos registrado en la biblia ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Rias sin Kiba-kun y Hyodou-kun tus fuerzas han sido debilitadas y mucho , nos enfretamos a un monstruo con unos poderes muy superiores a los nuestros . Todavía no es demasiado tarde . Debemos llamar a tu Onii-sama ´´ dijo Souna aconsejandole .

`` Tal vez deberiamos llamar a tu Onee-sama ´´ dijo Rias negando con la cabeza .

`` Mi Onee-sama es ... Tu Oni-sama te adora . Sirzechs-sama definitivamente se moverá . Asi que ... ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Ya le informe a Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Rias enojada .

`` Rias se que no quieres causarles problemas a Sirzechs-sama . Sucedió en tu territorio . En tu base y sucedio después de los problemas del grupo ´´ dijo Akeno muy seria `` Pero es una historia diferente si apare un lider de los enemigos . Es un problema que supera el nivel de poder que podemos manejar . Por eso vamos a pedir prestada la fuerza de un Maou ´´ .

Rias parecía querer decir algo , pero respiro hondo y asintió . Después Akeno volvio a poner su rostro siempre sonriente .

`` Gracias por la compresión Buchou , Souna-sama . Las fuerzas de Sirzechs-sama vendrán dentro de una hora ´´ dijo Akeno informando a Souna .

`` Una hora ... Entendido . En ese momento , el consejo estudiantil se compromete a mantener la barrera en el nombre del clan Sitri . Pero aún asi pienso que ustedes no serán suficientes para poder detener a Kokabiel por una hora ´´ dijo Souna expresando su opinión .

`` No te preocupes por eso Souna , Grayfia me llamo y de parte de Onii-sama mando a unos refuerzos ´´ dijo Rias .

En ese momento apareció un circulo mágico .

`` ¿ Phenex ? ´´ dijo Souna reconociendo el emblema .

Del circulo mágico apareció 15 chicas , las mismas contra las que Rias y su grupo Gremory se enfretaron .

`` Lamentamos la tardanza Rias-sama , Sirzechs-sama nos explico lo sucedido y como disculpa por lo sucedido con mi hermano ´´ dijo Ravel inclinando la cabeza ante Rias .

`` No te preocupes Ravel , sereis de mucha ayuda ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Nunca pense que el clan Phenex se ofreciera a ayudarnos ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Rias-sama , por lo que puedo notar algunas de sus piezas no se encuentrán presentes , el [ Peón ] Hyoudou Issei y tu [ Caballero ] Kiba Yuuto ´´ dijo una mujer de cabello castaño con mechones rojos y una mascara cubriendole parte de su rostro .

`` C-Ciertamente el Sekiryuutei no esta presente ´´ dijo Ravel mirando por todos los lados intentando encontrar a Issei `` Ya que me tome las molestias de venir ´´ dijo Ravel susurrando .

Algunas de las chicas de la nobleza se reian cuado escucharon , dejando a Ravel sonrojada completamente .

`` Espero que tu [ Caballero ] no se convierta en un exiliado , quiero arreglar cuentas con el por lo de la vez pasada en el Rating Game ´´ dijo otra chica vestida con armadura y varias espadas .

`` Ahora vamos nuestro deber es llamar la atención de Kokabiel por una hora , no les perdonare si se atreven a morir , a los dos grupos ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

```````````````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos .

` Ise ... espero que estes bien ... por favor vuelve ´ pensó Rias en su mente .

La batalla para decidir el destino de la ciudad de Kuoh empezaba , pero con lo que Rias y el resto no contaba es que cierto castaño estaba a punto de dar su aparición y desatar el mayor poder que una vez el Inframundo poseyó .

 **( Momentos Después - Fuera de la Barrera )**

`` Hah ... hah ... donde ... estoy ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo recobrando el sentido .

`` ¡ Hyoudou despertastes ! ´´ exclamo Saji contento .

`` Menos mal , Issei ´´ dijo Zest hablando relajada y feliz .

`` ¿ Saji ? ... ¿ Zest ? ... ¡ Donde esta el caido ! ´´ exclamo Issei levantandose de golpe , entonces se percato de que ya no estaba latismado y su uniforme estaba como nuevo .

`` Esta muerto , Issei ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Sí , después de que atraparas al caido encesa rafaga de golpes a alta velocidad al caer el caido fue quemado por las llamas escarlatas y se evaporo ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` Gane 3 de los 4 que están rotos . Ahora solo nos queda Kokabiel , Zest vayamos a por él ´´ dijo Issei serio mirando a Zest .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Zest asintiendo .

`` ¡ Kaichou dejenos entrar en la barrera ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Hyoudou-kun , Kokabiel quiere que te unas a él , quiere que traiciones a Rias y se vayas a ayudarlo para poder ser util para la guerra ´´ dijo Souna explicandole a Issei .

`` ¡ Yo nunca traicionare a Rias y mucho menos a unirme a ese maldito Kokabiel ! ¡ Amenazo a mi familia y a mis amigos ! ¡ Nunca me uniria a él ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado .

Zest , Saji , Yura , Tsubaki sonrieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei y no eran los únicos .

`` ... Lo sabía ´´ dijo Souna susurrando a si misma sonriendo un poco `` ¡ Abrire la barrera una vez adentro ayudad a Rias cuanto podais hasta que Sirzechs-sama llegue ! ´´ exclamo Souna a los dos .

```` ¡ Entendido ! ´´´´ exclamaron Issei y Zest entrando los dos en la barrera por un espacio pequeño .

`` ¡ Hyoudou toma ! ´´ exclamo Saji mientras que le arrojaba dos frascos pequeños con lagrimas de Phenex .

`` ¡ Son lagrimas de Phenex , gracias Saji ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Zest toma tu una ´´ dijo Issei entregandole una botella a Zest .

`` Gracias , Issei ´´ dijo Zest aceptandola y guardandola en su bolsillo .

`` Vamos ´´ dijo Issei corriendo .

[ Socio tenemos que darnos prisa , estuviste insconsciente por 20 minutos ] dijo Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear .

`` Tanto he estado dormido , espera , ¿ cómo es que estoy curado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole recorando que estaba algo mal herido .

[ Emplearon algunas lagrimas de Phenex contigo , pero después de eso algo te curo a ti sin ayuda ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` Es cierto ´´ dijo Zest estando de acuerdo con Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué algo me curo ? Ya me lo explicarias después ahora debemos encargarnos de Kokabiel , la batalla ya ha comenzando ´´ dijo Issei centrandose en el combate y acelerando el ritmo .

[ Socio tengo que decirte sobre tus llamas ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Es sobre esa llama blanca , como te dije esa llama puede emplear para poder mejorar tu usarse ataques mágicos y mágicos fisicos , pero te recomiendo que no la emplees con tu magía de Dragón Slayer con este tipo de llamas ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Por qué Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Aún no entiendo porque pero al utilizarla las dos a la vez se desestabiliza y provoca que gastes más energias de la necesaria ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué hago peleo con las otras llamas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Esa llama plateada también consume magía por lo que te recomiendo solo usar esa y en cuanto a la Blood Flame te recomiendo no usarla de nuevo por lo menos hoy , de lo contrario tu corazón explotara ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

Zest se alarmó cuando escucho eso de Ddraig y miró de reojo a Issei preocupada cuando escucho eso .

`` Porque justo ahora que son más necesarias ... entonces , ¿ qué hago ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Crea nuevas tecnicas ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` Para ti es facil decirlo ... espera ¡ crees que podemos emplear esa con la que acabamos con el grupo de ángeles caidos ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Es posible , pero el retroceso podía dejarnos en mal estado ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Es verdad por poco termino volando muy lejos por usarla , como utilizarla sin que nos afecte el retroceso ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Podrias utilizar la magía de Dragón Slayer como metodo de anclaje hasta reunir suficiente energia para dispararla ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ No gastaria mucha energia al hacerlo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ciertamente eso gastaria energias para ti Issei ´´ dijo Zest dando su opinión .

[ Gastara pero no mucho ya que solo se utilizara para mantenerte en la posición al disparar el poder ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` Bueno es mejor que nada , ahora hay que darse prisa ´´ dijo Issei , pero en ese momento se percato de algo o mejor dicho alguién que paso cerca de él .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Ese es ... ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( En el campo de la escuela Kuoh )**

Cuando Rias y su grupo junto con el grupo de Raiser entraron por la puerta principal de la academia vieron que en el centro del campo de la escuela Kuoh , habian 4 espadas que brillaban en luces extrañas mientras que flotaban . En el centro del campo había un extraño circulo mágico que se extendía por todo el campo de la escuela . Había un hombre viejo en el centro del circulo mágico . Era Balba Galilei .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Kukukuku ... fusionare las 4 Excaliburn en una sola espada ´´ dijo Balba como si lo viera lo más divertido del mundo .

`` Balba , ¿ cuanto tiempo te tomara fusionar las Excaliburn ? ´´ dijo una voz en el cielo preguntandole .

En el cielo con la luna llena de fondo sentado en un gran trono se encontraba Kokabiel mirando a todos como si de insectos se tratasen .

`` No va a tomar más de cinco minutos ´´ dijo Balba respondiendole .

`` ¿ Oh ? Perfecto , entonces ... ´´ dijo Kokabiel pasando sus ojos de Balba a Rias `` ¿ Quién llegara ? ¿ Sirzechs ? o ¿ Serafall ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole .

`` En lugar de Onii-sama y Leviathan-sama nosotros ... ´´ dijo Rias .

* SWISH * * BOOOOOOOOOONG *

Rias no pudo continuar porque el sonido de una explosión resonó , en el lugar donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la academia quedo reducido a cenizas .

`` Aburrido . Bueno , eso está bien . Será entretenido ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Todos pensaron lo mismo en unisono

` Este es el poder de un ángel caido que se enfrento a Dios y a los Maous originales ´

`` Ya que llegaron hasta aqui ... van a tener que jugar contra mis mascotas que traje del infierno ´´ dijo Kokabiel sonriendo .

Al mismo tiempo Kokabiel chasqueo los dedos , en ese momento desde las profundidades de la oscuridad se escucho el sonido de la tierra resquebrajandose y de algo se acercaba .

Ocho ... no diez metros de altura con un cuerpo muy grande , un animal gigante cuadrúpedo con garras afiladas y colmillos resplandecientes en su boca o mejor dicho bocas debido a que tiene 3 cabezas que este ser poseia .

`````` ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRR ´´´´´´

Su rugido fue tan fuerte que parecía que hizo temblar el suelo con las tres cabezas aullando al mismo tiempo .

`` ¿ Cerberus ? ¿ Qué hace aqui el perro del infierno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Digamos que fue un prestamo ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Sin perder tiempo Rias junto una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco y se lanzo a por el Cerbero .

`` GRRAAAAAA ´´ el Cerbero gritó de agonia ya que el poder de la destrucción estaba eliminandolo por completo .

Cuando todos pensaron que podian relajarse otro cerbero apareció disparando una bola de fuego de una de sus bocas .

`` Hmp , el fuego es inutil contra un miembro del clan Phenex ´´ dijo Ravel pasando al frente y deteniendo la bola de fuego .

`` Hey ´´ dijo Koneko acercandose y de una patada mando a volar al gigantesco perro .

En el aire Akeno lanzo un relampagó calcinando al perro .

`` Tengo que felicitarlas lograron dominar bien a los cerberos ... pero esto solo es el comienzo ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

Y en efecto una gran cantidad de Cerberos empezaron a emerger de la tierra , 10 , 13 , 15 el número no cesaba de aumentar .

La batalla se desato el grupo de Rias y los Phenex se enfretaban a los Cerberos pero por cada uno que eliminaban otros dos tomaban su lugar .

`` Asi no terminameros nunca ´´ dijo la [ Reina ] de Raiser , Yubelluna haciendo una gran explosion eliminando un gran numero de Cerberos .

`` Tenemos que resistir ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Hasta que lleguen Sirzechs-sama con los refuerzos ´´ dijo Akeno siguiendo lanzando rayos .

`` Si tan solo estuvieran aqui Issei y Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lanzaba su poder de la destrucción .

`` Ise-san ... Kiba-san ... ´´ dijo Asia empezando a llorar cuando escucho las palabras de Rias .

`` GRRRRRRRAAAA ´´

El rugido de los Cerberos resonaba por todos lados , aún con su máximo esfuerzo tarde o temprano caerian debido a la superioridad númerica .

`` ¡ Asia , detrás de ti ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupadas .

Un cerbero estaba por comerse a Asia de un solo bocado cuando ...

SLASH  
El cerbero callo cortado en pedazos .

`` He venido a apoyarlos ´´ dijo la persona que corto sal cerbero en pedazos fue Xenovia .

En ese momento Rias reunio una gran cantidad de energia demoniaca y desintegro a un gran número de Cerberos , por su parte Akeno lanzo una oleada de ataques electricos que eliminaron a varios Cerberos , algunos de ellos trataron de escapar cuando .

STAAB

Un gran numero de espadas emergieron del suelo atravesando a los Cerberos y eliminandolos .

`` Eso es ... ´´ dijo Rias sabiendo lo que era .

`` ¡ No os voy a dejar escapar ! ´´ exclamo una voz masculina .

Todo el mundo miro a donde provenia la voz y pudieron ver quien era , era menos que Kiba .

`` ¡ Yuuto ! ´´ exclamo Rias feliz de verlo sano y salvo .

`` ¡ Yuuto-kun ! ´´ exclamo Akeno feliz .

`` ¡ Yuuto-senpai ! ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` ¡ Kiba-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia muy feliz de verlo .

Rias estaba muy feliz de verlo otra vez que estaba de regreso a su familia , pero aún faltaba el hombre que ama que regresase .

`` ¡ Kyaaaa ! ´´

Rias se volteo de donde provenia el grito , herida pero regenerandose lentamente Ravel se encontraba tirada en el campo rodeada de varios Cerberos .

`` ¡ Ravel ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupada .

``````````` ¡ Ravel-sama ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron los miembros de la nobleza de Raiser , muchas fueron a ayudar a salvar , pero otros Cerberos se pusieron por en medio inpediendoles el paso .

`` ¡ GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

Los muchos Cerberos se lanzaron contra Ravel , Ravel cerró los ojos esperando lo peor ` Por favor ayudame ... Sekiryuutei ´ pensó Ravel en su mente , hasta que ...

* SLASH *

Lo que parecia una libea de energia de color plaetado se abrió paso por el bosque cortando el suelo y todo a su paso cortando a todos los Cerberos en su camino .

Cuando Ravel abrio los ojos delante de ella protegiendola con el brazo izquierdo estaba el Boosted Gear y emanando una gran cantidad de llamas plateadas en sus dos brazos , se trataba de Issei .

`` ¿ Estas bien ? ´´ dijo Issei volteando para verla .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Ravel respondiendo algo distraida , pero sus mejillas estaban con un rubor .

En ese momento se percato de que otro Cerbero iba a saltar sobre él , pero entonces la tierra se empezó a mover y como si fueran bloques de tierras afilados atravesaron a los Cerberos del grupo de Raiser y al que intento a atacar a Zest .

`` Muchas gracias , Zest . Pero no hacía falta ´´ dijo Issei girandose un poco para verla .

Todos miraron a donde miró Issei y se fijaron en una mujer que tenia sus manos en el suelo con un circulo mágico tocando el suelo .

`` Vaya vaya , nunca espere encontrarme con ella aqui ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra .

`` No tienes porque darmerlas Issei , después de todo tu me estas ayudando con mi venganza es normal que te ayude ´´ dijo Zest sonriendo .

Issei acelero y se puso junto con Rias y Akeno , ambas estaban sonriendo cuando lo vieron .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias feliz de volver a verlo .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Akeno feliz de verlo también .

`` Lo siento Buchou te menti porque queria ayudar a Kiba , de verdad lo siento ´´ dijo Issei inclinandose un poco .

`` No te preocupes al menos has vuelto eso es lo que importa ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun , ese flequillo plateado te queda bien , hace que me encienda ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que ponia una mirada erotica .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Rias enojada `` Pero es verdad Issei , ¿ qué le sucede a tu flequillo ? y ¿ quién es esa mujer ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Buchou , hablaremos después ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender ´´ dijo Issei serio .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

`` Tienes razón Issei , tenemos que acabar con esto ´´ dijo Rias centrandose de nuevo .

`` Buchou , Akeno-san , tomen esto ´´ dijo Issei acercandose a ambas .

[ Transfer ]

Una gran cantidad de energia fue transferida a Rias y Akeno .

` ¿ Qué es esto ? , puedo sentir como mi poder crece a cantiades inmensas ´ pensó Rias sorprendida .

`` Ahora haganse cargo ustedes yo ire a eliminar algunos Cerberos ´´ dijo Issei y moviendose rápido el castaño comenzo a cortar a los Cerberos con su llama plateada .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ exclamo Issei moviendo su brazo derecho hacia arriba una gran cantidad de energia plaetada salió disparada cortando todo a su paso `` Increible , ¡ esta llama me encanta ! ... Espera , ¡ esa no era la hermana menor de Raiser y sus nobleza ! ´´ dijo Issei dandose recien cuenta .

` Lento ´ pensarón todos los presentes .

`` ¿ Qué es eso poder ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandose a si misma sorprendida de lo que veia .

`` ¿ Es acaso otra llama ? Corta todo a su paso ´´ dijo Akeno también sorprendida mientras que lo veia .

`` Issei-san genial ´´ dijo Asia asombrada .

Mientras tanto Kokabiel miraba atentamente como Issei peleaba .

`` Esas llamas , esa cara ... será posible ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una mirada algo enojada .

La llegada de esos cuatro cambiaron el rumbo del combate , los cerberos continuaban saliendo pero asi como salian dos después eran rapidamente eliminados .

`` Rayos esto no parece que nunca tuviera fin ´´ dijo Issei mientras que cayo al lado de Asia después de haber eliminado a otro Cerbero .

`` Issei-san , ¿ esta bien ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole preocupada .

`` Sí , Asia me encuentro bien ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

* BAAAAANG *

Otro Cerbero fue derrotado por los potentes golpes de la [ Torre ] loli de Rias , Koneko .

`` Bien hecho , Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Issei felicitandole .

`` Ise-senpai , gracias ´´ dijo Koneko dandole las gracias .

`` ¿ Por qué me las das , Koneko-chan ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Porque ayudo a Kiba-senpai pese a que Buchou se enojo con usted , yo ... ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo algo enojada consigo misma .

`` No te preocupes , por eso eso lo hice porque fue una decisión propia mia y tu tomastes tu propia decisión , no tienes porque darme las gracias ´´ dijo Issei .

Al mismo tiempo Zest también aterrizo junto con Issei , Asia y Koneko , había derrotado a dos Cerneros .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Issei-san , ¿ quién es esta persona ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Es un poco largo de explicar pero ella es Zest antes estuvo afiliada con los ángeles caidos , pero ahora quiere vengarse de Kokabiel porque mato a sus compañeros ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Issei siguió adelante derrotando a los Cerberos , Zest también se fue con él dandole apoyó derrotando a los Cerberos , ahora ambos se encontraban rodeados por unos cuantos Cerberos que iban contra ellos .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia preocupada .

`` ¡ Issei-sempai ! ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

```` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´´´ exclamaron Akeno y Kiba .

No había como esquivar ese ataque simultaneo , todos pensaron que era el final de ambos , que los Cerberos los devorarian .

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Kokabiel sonrió esperando que acabasen con ellos .

`` Zest , no te muevas ahora ´´ dijo Issei advirtiendole .

Zest no entendio lo que queria decir Issei , pero le hizo caso y no se alejo de él .

`` ¡ Listo Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Cuando quieras Socio ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ]

Issei se acerco junto con Zest , Issei extendio su brazo derecho quedando completamente recto , las llamas plateadas cubrieron por completo su brazo derecho hasta el hombro .

 **`` Kokujou Ou Tatsumaki ´´** gritó Issei girando su cuerpo creando un tornado de energia plateado que atrapo a los Cerberos .

`` ¡ Increible ! ´´ exclamaron todos .

`` ¡ Miren ! ¡ Dentro del tornado ! ´´ exclamo Ravel .

Haciendo caso de lo que dijo Ravel todos miraron dentro del tornado , al fijarse mejor vieron como los Cerberos estaban recibiendo cortes profundos y no parecian detenerse .

`` ¿ Hasta donde los seguirá ? ´´ dijo preguntando el [ Caballero ] de Raiser .

`` Hasta las profundidades del Infierno ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo de forma genial .

` Issei , ¿ desde cuando eres tan fuerte y cuando consiguió todo ese poder ? ´ pensó Rias en su mente preguntandose a si misma .

Al continuar la batalla Issei y Kiba chocaron de espaldas .

`` Hey Kiba , parece que estamos eliminando a todos los Cerberos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , sus número disminuyen poco a poco ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Parece que los Cerberos de Kokabiel se estan acabando , por cierto Issei , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Zest acercandose a los dos y preguntandole a Issei .

`` Cierto Issei-kun , ¿ ya te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Aún lo tengo ese dolor , pero ha disminuido pero es algo más fuerte que la primera vez que me paso ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole a los dos .

 **( Flashback )**

`` Ese es ... ¡ Hey Kiba ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Pasando a gran velocidad a traves de los arboles el caballero Gremory se dirigía también al campo de batalla cuando fue llamado por su compañero .

`` ¿ Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandose a si mismo .

`` Asi que estabas aqui , nos dejaste tirados esa vez ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ah ... lo siento por eso ... Issei-kun , ¿ quién es ella ? ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que apuntaba a Zest .

`` Ella es Zest , no te preocupes esta de nuestro lado ´´ dijo Issei presentadola .

`` Zest , él es Yuuto Kiba es el Knight de Buchou ´´ dijo Issei presentando a Kiba .

`` Es un placer conocerte , Zest-san ´´ dijo Kiba presentandose he inclinando la cabeza un poco .

`` Yo también , Yuuto Kiba ´´ dijo Zest presentandose .

`` Pareces que estas bien , Issei-kun , ¿ dondé están Buchou y los demás ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Bueno ... lo pasa es que ... ´´ dijo Issei y pasó a explicarle a Kiba los acontecimientos .

`` Ya veo , asi que mentiste a Buchou y me intestastes ayudar y acabaste con el plan del enemigo para evitar la destrucción del pueblo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Sí , aunque aún nos falta un sello más , el último sello lo tiene Kokabiel , si lo derrotamos habremos salvado el pueblo aunque quizas Buchou te castige ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Con tal de cumplir mi venganza no me importa el castigo ´´ dijo Kiba con una mirada llena de odio .

Issei entonces recordo la mirada de Zest cuando habló de su venganza contra Kokabiel , ciertamente era una mirada de odio .

`` Entiendo que quieras tu venganza Kiba , pero te ayudare quieras o no aún teniamos un acuerdo cuando fuimos a buscar por nuestra cuenta ´´ dijo Issei mirandolo serio .

`` Lo se Issei-kun no se me ha olvidado , después de haber acabado con Balba aceptare el castigo que Buchou me imponga ´´ dijo Kiba serio .

Issei se acerco a Kiba y le ofrecio la mano `` Me alegro de que seas siguiendo tu Kiba ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole .

`` Por supuesto , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo y aceptando el apreton de mano .

`` Bueno vamos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a ir al campo de batalla , hasta que ...

* BADUMP *

De nuevo un gran latido se produjo en el cuerpo de Issei .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Issei de dolor agarrandose el pectoral izquierdo

Fue tan grande el dolor de nuevo que cayó de rodillas , sorprendiendo a Kiba y Zest .

`` Issei ´´ gritó Zest .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ qué te sucede ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole preocupado .

`` ... D ... De ... nuevo ... ´´ dijo Issei tratando de soportar el dolor , parecia que era mucho más fuerte que antes .

`` ¿ Comó que de nuevo ? ¿ Esto te ha pasado antes , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ¡ Issei ! ¿¡ Qué te esta pasando !? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole preocupada .

[ ¡ Socio ! ] gritó Ddraig desde la joya de la Boosted Gear .

`` Ddraig , este dolor de nuevo ... pero parece mucho más fuerte que antes , siento que voy a morir por el dolor ´´ dijo Issei .

[ ¡ Concentrate Socio ! ¡ Recuerda aquella vez intenta mantenerlo dentro sea lo que sea ! ] dijo Ddraig .

`` L ... Lo se ... ´´ dijo Issei levantandose con dificultad por el dolor , tanto que sus piernas parecian que estaban cediendo por caer otra vez contra el suelo .

`` Lo que se que estes dentro de mi ... ´´ dijo Issei murmurando a si mismo `` ¡ Mantente dentro de mi ! ´´ grito Issei .

En ese instante Issei sin darse cuenta estaba siendo envuelto por llamas doradas , dejando a Kiba y Zest sorprendidos por esas llamas nuevas lo envolvieran , el flequillo de Issei empezo a formarse dorado y empezo haber fuego dorado en ese mismo flequillo .

Los gritos de Issei fueron cesando y las llamas doradas fueron también desapareciendo , mientras que Issei caia de rodillas y respiraba pesadamente .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole acercandose a él .

`` Issei , ¿ qué te ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` ... Sí ... creo que si ... aun me sigue doliendo un poco´´ dijo Issei respondiendoles a los dos .

[ Socio lo has notado ha sido más fuerte que antes ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ... S-Sí ... ha sido más doloroso la primera vez ... ¿ qué es lo que quiere salir de dentro de mi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

[ Aún no lo se Socio , pero ya casi no podemos retenerlos más tiempos si estaba vez intenta volver a salir es posible que lo logre ] dijo Ddraig .

Cuando Kiba y Zest escucharon esas palabras se alarmaron un poco , ya que no entendian las palabras de Issei y Ddraig , que es lo que quiere salir del cuerpo de Issei .

`` Lo que quiera que sea lo que salga de mi cuerpo si es bueno lo tomare y si es malo y lastima a mis compañeros me encargare de ello ´´ dijo Issei decidido mientras que se levantaba .

`` ¿ Estas en condiciones de pelear , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` No te precipites , Issei ´´ dijo Zest también preocupada .

`` Si , de verdad estoy algo mejor ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entonces Issei-kun , yo me ire adelantando ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que salia corriendo hacía la academia .

`` ¡ Espera ! ¡ Kiba ! Rayos , acaso es mucho pedir una vida tranquila con momentos Ecchi ´´ dijo Issei .

Mientras que él y Zest también corrieron hacía el campo .

 **( Fin del Flashback )**

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ¡ Kokabiel ! ´´ grito Rias lanzando una enorme bola de poder demoniaco .

Era 10 veces más grande que el normal que dispara Rias y tomaba la velocidad a medida que se acercaba al lider de los ángeles caidos . Pero ... este solamente levantaba la mano .

* BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNG *

Kokabiel bloqueo el disparo de Rias con solo una de sus manos facilmente .

Kokabiel levanto la palma al cielo y se deshizo del disparo , que se dirigio hacía el cielo y desapareció . Kokabiel mostró una sonrisa siniestra después de ver al rastro de humo que salia de su mano .

`` Ya veo . El poder de Rias Gremory creció tanto por el poder del Sekiryuutei . Interesante . Esto es realmente interesante . Kukukuku ´´ dijo Kokabiel riendose .

Entonces una multiples bolas de fuego volaron contra él , pero Kokabiel las contra resto con unas lanzas de luz provocando explosiones y una nube de humo .

`` ¡ Kokabiel ! ´´ exclamo Zest enojada .

`` Oh , Zest , ha pasado tiempo parece que tu magía se ha hecho más fuerte y al igual que tu fuerza fisica , te has hecho fuerte ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con una sonrisa de locura .

`` ¡ Kokabiel ! ¡ He venido a vengarme de lo que hicistes ! ´´ exclamo Zest completamente enojada .

`` ¿ Yo ? ¿ Y qué se supone que hice ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntando con sarcasmo .

`` ¡ No fingas que no hicistes nada ! ¡ Mataste a mis compañeros de equipo y dentro de mi grupo estaba ... mi hermano pequeño ! ´´ exclamo Zest enojada con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de llorar al recordar eso .

`` ¿ Y qué sucede con eso ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntando con un tono sin interes .

`` ¡! ´´ Zest se enojo aún más dandole una mirada de enojo sin poder detener sus lagrimas .

`` Ciertamente tu grupo era el más saliente de entre los humanos sin Sacred Gear y que erais muy leales a Azazel , pero ese es el problema me escuchasteis hablando con Rob y los demás hablando de mi plan para iniciar otra guerra , de seguro hubierais avisado a Azazel para que me detuviera por eso mismo le dije a Rob y a los demás que te eliminasen a ti y a tu grupo , pero nunca pensé que tu hermano pequeño usase un hechizo de teletransportación contigo para que escapases ... Asi que la única responsable de la muerte de tu hermano pequeño y de tus compañeros es tuya , Zest ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con una sonrisa siniestra .

Zest no pudiendo más solo cayo al suelo de rodillas y llorando sin poder detener la caida de sus lagrimas , hubo alguién que exploto cuando escucho todas las palabras de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ KOKABIEL ! ´´ gritó Issei enojado llamando la atención del ángel caido .

`` Asi que tu eres el Sekiryuutei , he escuchado que eres un demonio de los Gremory , he pensado en - ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei sin dejar que Kokabiel terminase su frase .

`` No me dejaste terminar ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` Planeabas decirme que traicionara a Buchou y que me fuera a tu lado y mi respuesta es no . Yo nunca traicionaria a Buchou y no pienso unirme a alguién que está dispuesto a eliminar vidas inocentes para desatar una estupida guerra y más aún cuando escuche lo que le hiciste a Zest y su grupo . Detendre el hechizo que usaras para destruir la ciudad ´´ dijo Issei enojado con él .

Todos se confundieron cuando escucharon respecto el hechizo del que estaba hablando Issei junto con Kokabiel .

`` ¿ Oh ? Asi que sabes del hechizo ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` Ya derrote a los otros tres , ahora solo faltas tu ´´ dijo Issei apuntando a Kokabiel .

`` Asi que por eso los sellos desaparecieron , debo admitir que no eres tan debil como esperaba . Haber logrado derrotar a Rob y a su grupo eso es algo que un demonio de clase baja no podría hacer . Dime , ¿ de verdad no quieres unirte a mi ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel volviendo a preguntandole lo mismo .

`` Ya te lo he dicho antes , no ´´ dijo Issei volviendo a decirle la misma respuesta .

`` Ya veo es una lastima , escuche que queras ser el Rey de un Harem si te unes a mi lo obtendrás , tendrás a las más bellas y lujuriosas ángeles caidas a tu disposición ´´ dijo Kokabiel intentando tentar a Issei .

`` No-No trates de tentarme ´´ dijo Issei limpiandose la baba pocamente disimulada .

`` Pero sabes , hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar ´´ dijo Kokabiel fijandose en Issei .

`` ¿? ´´ Issei se preguntaba de las palabras de Kokabiel .

`` Esta completa ´´ dijo Balba . A continuación las cuatro espadas Excaliburn empezaron a emitir un brillo increible `` Las cuatro Excalibur van a ser una sola espada ´´ dijo Balba con un tono de felicidad .

Comenzó dando un resplandor divino que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela . Luego las cuatro Excaliburn comenzarón a poner una sobre otra . Cuando las luces desaparecieron solo quedo una sola espada que emitia una luz sagrada de color blanco .

`` Freed ´´ dijo Kokabiel llamandolo .

`` Si jefe ´´ dijo el sacerdote loco saliendo de la oscuridad .

`` Usa la Excaliburn en el circulo . Ese será el último entretenimiento , lucha con la Excaliburn que se ha convertido en una de las más poderosas Excaliburn ´´ dijo Kokabiel ordenandole .

`` Si si . Caray , ¡ se ha vuelto super maravillosa mi Excaliburn-chan ! ¡ Uhehehehehe ! ¡ Me limitare a cortar algunos demonios ahora ! ´´ exclamo Freed con una felicidad de locura .

Al mismo tiempo puso una sonrisa psicopata mientras que sostenía la Excaliburn .

`` Caballero de Rias Gremory , si la cooperación es aun valida , vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos ´´ dijo Xenovia a Kiba .

`` Esta bien ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole `` Esa espada , quiero destruir de lo contrario siento que las almas de mis compañeros nunca podrán descansar en paz ´´ dijo Kiba expresando sus sentimientos .

Cuando Xenovia escucho su comentario más que enojo se rio por las palabras de Kiba .

`` En el peor de lo casos , no será un problema si recojo el `` Fragmento ´´ de Excaliburn , que actua como nucleo de la misma . Desde que Freed la esta utilizando , ya no es una espada sagrada del todo . Además , es igual a cualquier otra arma . Esto cambia en función de la persona que la porta , más que una espada sagrada es una espada de herejia ´´ dijo Xenovia expresando su opinión .

Balba se reia de la conversación .

`` Balba Galilei . Soy un superviviente del `` Proyecto espada sagrada ´´ . No , yo soy el que fui asesinado por ti . He continuado viviendo al ser reencarnado en un demonio ´´ dijo Kiba calmadamente pero sus ojos mostraban odio .

`` Oh , un superviviente del proyecto , esto es sin duda una desgracia . Pensar que nos encontrariamos en este país del oriente como este . Debe ser el destino ufufufu . Ya ves , me gustan las espada sagradas .Me gustan tanto que salen en mis sueños . Me fascino la historia de la Excaliburn desde niño . Por eso , cuando me entere que no podia manejarla por poco me vuelvo loco ´´ dijo Balba contando su vida `` Mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que podian usarlas ya que yo no podia . Esa sensación se hizo tan fuerte que empece a experimentar en una forma para que cualquiera pueda manejarla , luego de muchas investigaciones pude completarla . Fue gracias a ti y tus compañeros ´´ dijo Balba .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ Completar ? ´´ dijo Kiba en duda `` ¡ Te deshiciste de nosotros al catalogarnos como fracasos ! ´´ exclamo Kiba enojado .

Pero Balba negó con la cabeza .

`` Me di cuenta de un factor esencial que se necesita para manejar espadas sagradas . Asi que use el valor numérico de los `` Factores ´´ para investigar su capacidad . La mayoria de los valores númericos tenian el `` Elemento ´´ , pero no tenian el valor númerico necesario para manejar la Excaliburn . Entonces llegue a una conclusión , ¿ hay una manera de tomar los elementos y reunirlos ? ´´ dijo Balba hablando con una sonrisa desquiciada .

`` Ya veo . Ahora entiendo . Lo que se pone en el interior de los portadores de espadas sagradas cuando recibieron su bendición es ... ´´ dijo Xenovia pareciendo entender la verdad y apretó los dientes con odio .

`` Asi es exorcista de la Iglesia . Sacamos los elementos de los que los tienen y los cristalizamos como esto ´´ dijo Balba sacando un orbe el cual el interior resplandecia con esa aura sagrada `` Con esto la investigación sobre las armas sagradas mejoro . Aún asi , esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por herejia y se llevaron mis informes sobre la investigación . Veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguién . Ese Michael . Él me hizo quedar como un criminal y este es el resultado . Bueno es un ángel del que estamos hablando , él no llegaria tan lejos como eliminar a los portadores del elemento . Kukuku ´´ dijo Balba soltando una risa .

`` ¿¡ Matastes a mis compañeros solo para sacar sus elementos !? ´´ exclamo Kiba con su voz cargada de odio e instinto asesino .

`` Eso es correcto . Esta esfera es de la epoca , he usado tres en Freed asi que esta es la última ´´ dijo Balba con un tono como si fuese divertido .

`` ¡ Hyahahahahahahahaha ! ¡ Otros chicos excepto yo murieron porque sus cuerpos no pudieron sincronizarse con los elementos ! ¡ Hummmm ! ¡ Pensandolo detenidamente ! ¡ Eso me hace especial ! ´´ exclamo Freed con locura .

`` Ustedes ´´ dijo Issei que escucho toda la conversación se puso furioso , la llama plaetada de su brazo derecho empezó a desaparecer al igual que su flequillo volvia a la normalidad , entonces una llama blanca apareció en ambos puños y su flequillo se volvio blanco `` ¡ No se los perdonare ! ´´ exclamo Issei emitiendo una cantidad increible de poder .

`` Balba Galilei , ¿ cuantas vidas has desperdiciado por tu codicia y experimentos ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole con odio en sus ojos .

`` Hmp , sin embargo esto ya no es util ´´ dijo Balba apretando el elemento `` Mi investigación ha llegado al punto en el que puedo crearlos en masa sin mucho esfuerzo . En primer lugar destruire esta ciudad junto con Kokabiel y luego crear espadas y portadores en masa para atacar al Vaticano y a los ángeles `` dijo Balba a punto de romper el elemento con su mano , cuando ...

`` ¡ Tomare ese elemento ! ´´ exclamo Issei estaba sujetando el brazo de Balba , Issei le obligo a que estirase el brazo y en ese instante Issei hizo que su codo y su rodilla chocasen entremedios con el brazo de Balba , haciendo que su brazo se rompiese y su mano soltase el elemento , cuando lo solto Issei le dio un buen golpe en el pecho y lo mando a volar hacía atras .

`` Maldito , ¡ me has roto el brazo ! ´´ exclamo Balba gritando de dolor .

Se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras que seguia gritando de dolor , mientras que Issei se agacho y cogio el elemento .

`` Kiba cogelo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le lanza el elemento a Kiba .

`` Todo el mundo ... ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que las lagrimas iban cayendo de sus mejillas . Su expresión se lleno de rabía y de tristeza . Entonces algo sucedio . El orbe que Kiba sujetaba empezó a emitir una luz que comenzó a extenderse y con el tiempo abarco todo el campo de la escuela , hubo figuras que empezaron a formarse . Las figuras tomaron formas de chicos y chicas que emitian luces de color blanco azulado rodeando a Kiba .

`` Son los diversos poderes en el campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espiritus del orbe ´´ dijo Akeno .

Miraron a Kiba con una expresión querida y triste .

`` ¡ Todo el mundo ! Yo ... Yo siempre ... siempre pensé en ello , ¿ estuvo bien qué yo fuera el único que sobreviviera ? Habían personas con más sueños que yo , con más ganas de vivir que yo , ¿ está bien qué yo sea él único que sobreviviese ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandose a si misma .

Entonces los espiritus de los muchachos sonrieron y parecian que querian decirles algo .

`` No te preocupes por nosotros . Estas vivo por lo menos ´´ dijo Issei interpretandolo .

Sin que nadie salvo Rias se diera cuenta las pupilas de Issei cambiaron de marrón a dorado , pero parecian que estaban vacias , como si estuviera en trance , entonces Rais le tomo la mano y parecia que Issei volvio en si . Rias le sonrió e Issei le devolvio la sonrisa y se centraron de nuevo en Kiba .

Había lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los chicos asi como de los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus pensamientos los alcanzaron . Entonces los labios de los chicos y chicas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo como si estuvieran cantando .

`` El canto sagrado ´´ dijo Asia murmurando .

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco . Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes con Kiba en el centro de todos .

[ No estas solo ]

[ No teniamos elementos suficientes para manejar las espadas pero ... ]

[ Estara bien si estamos juntos ]

Todos podian escuchar sus voces . Se suponía que con la canción sagrada los demonios recibirían daño pero nadie sentía dolor en lo absoluto . Solo calor , entonces lagrimas salian de los ojos de todos .

[ Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada ]

[ No temas ]

[ Incluso si Dios está mirando ]

[ Nuestros corazones siempre serán ... ]

[ Uno ]

Sus espiritus se fueron arriba en el cielo y se convirtieron en una gran luz que cayó sobre Kiba .

[ Socio ] dijo Ddraig llamandolo [ Él ha llegado a `` ello ´´ ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir , Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que miraba su mano izquierda ganando la atención de Rias y Zest .

[ Las Sacred Gears cambian y evolucionan durante el uso utilizando los sentimientos de los portadores como clave . Pero hay un territorio distinto a ello . Cuando los sentimientos y deseos de su portador hacen un cambío drámatico que cambiara la corriente de este mundo , el Sacred Gear lo alcanza . Si es ... ] dijo Ddraig riendo dentro de la joya [ Balance Breaker ]

Issei y Rias se sorprendieron cuando dijo eso , pero entonces la luz resquebrajo la noche y pareció dandole su bendición a Kiba .

` Estos malditos mocosos , bueno siempre se puede utilizar una prótesis ´ pensó Balaba mirando a Kiba brillando .

Y recordaba su pasado , su huida , su muerte y su renacimiento como un Gremory .

[ No te preocupes por nosotros . Por lo menos tu ... Vive ] dijeron sus compañeros .

`` Pero no está todo resuelto , aún queda . Balba Galilei . Mientras que yo no te mate , habrán aquellos que sufriran lo mismo que yo sufri ´´ dijo Kiba decidido .

`` Mmm . Se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que la investigación siempre viene con sacrificios . ¿ No te has dado cuenta de ello ya ? ´´ dijo Balba preguntando con ironia .

`` ¡ Callate de una vez ! ´´ exclamo Issei dandole una patada en la cabeza a Balba enterrandolo en el piso y matando el ambiente , entonces se volteo para ver a Kiba .

`` ¡ Kibaaaaaaaaa ! ¡ Acaba con Freed como a la Excaliburn ! ¡ Eres mi amigo y camarada ! ¡ Tus compañeros te dieron una oportunidad ahora aprovechala ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Issei-kun ... Tu me has ayudado . Incluso si no te benificiaba . Aunque eso significase ser castigado por Rias-Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¡ Yuuto ! ¡ Hazlo ! ¡ Tienes que terminar esto tu mismo ! ¡ Supera a la Excalibur ! ¡ Tu eres mi siervo de Rias Gremory ! ¡ Mi [ Knight ] no perdera ante una mera Excalibur ! ´´ exclamo Rias animandolo con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ¡ Yuuto-kun ! ¡ Creo en ti ! ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Yuuto-sempai ! ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` ¡ Kiba-san ! ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¡ Tu puedes , Yuuto ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¡ Caballero Gremory ! ´´ dijeron las Siervas de Raiser y Ravel .

`` Hahahaha . ¿ Por qué lloras ? Estabas cantando de alegria con esos fantasmas . Es realmente una molestia . Es totalmente de lo peor , ¿ sabes qué odio esa canción ? Me pone de los nervios , ya se te cortare para calmarme con mi Excalibur-chan que se ha fusionado ´´ dijo Freed con una sonrisa de locura .

`` Freed Zelzan , en tu inteior se encuentran las almas de mis camaradas , no permitire que hagas maldades con ellas por más tiempo . Me convertire en una espada , ¡ una espalda que proteja mi futuro y el de mis amigos ! ¡ Por favor , responder a mis sentimientos ahora ! ¡ Sword Birth ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

La Sacred Gear y las almas de los compañeros de Kiba se mezclaron y formaron una figura . El poder demoniaco y el poder santo se mezclaron en uno solo .

`` ¡ Balance Breaker ! ¡ Sword of Betrayer ( Espada del Traidor ) ! ¡ Recibieras el poder de esta espada que tiene el poder demoniaco y santo con tu propio cuerpo ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` Maldito demonio ´´ dijo Freed enojado .

`` Rias-Buchou ... Issei-kun ... Gracias ´´ dijo Kiba corriendo hacía Freed con su velocidad de Caballero .

Freed trato de seguirlo con sus ojos pero la velocidad era mucha como para poder seguirlo , entonces Kiba aparecio en frente de Freed luego de hacer unas fintas .

* CLAAAAAAANK *

Aún asi Freed logró bloquear el ataque de Kiba , demostraba que Freed era un experto . Pero el aura santa de la Excalibur estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba .

`` ¿ Esta espada supera a las espadas santas ? ´´ dijo Freed preguntando sorprendido .

`` Si esa fuera la autentica Excalibur no hbuera podido contra ella . Pero esa Excalibur no podrá cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole serio .

`` Tch ´´ Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua y se alejo comenzando a cambiar la forma de su espada .

`` ¡ Kiba ! ¡ Freed no tiene la imaginación de Irina por lo cual no podrá usar a Mimic con su máximo potencial ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Gracias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

Esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques de Freed .

`` Entonces que te parece esto ´´ dijo Freed volviendose invisible .

Kiba cerró los ojos y se concentro en su habiente .

`` No funcionará ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que daba un tajo haciendo que Freed retrocediese .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Freed preguntando sorprendido .

`` Hace un tiempo Issei-kun y yo nos enfretamos a un demonio exiliado que podía hacerse invisible , aprendimos a como pelear con seres asi ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` Sí . Mantenlo allí de esa manera ´´ dijo Xenovia entrometiendose sosteniendo su Excaliburn con su mano derecha y con su mano derecha en el aire `` San Pedro . San Basilio el Grande . San Denis . Santa Madre Maria . Por favor escuchen mi voz ´´ dijo Xenovia recitando algo lo que parecia un cantico .

Entonces el espacio delante de ella se distorsiono . Xenovia puso su mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado y saco algo justo fuera de la brecha dimensional . Una espada cubierta con cadenas doradas que emitian una gran cantidad de energia santa .

`` En el nombre de los santos que residen en esta hoja , voy a liberarla . Durandal ´´ dijo Xenovia mostrando la gran espada .

Durandal , una espada que podía competir a la par con la Excalibur original .

`` ¿ Durandal ? ´´ dijo Balba preguntando sorprendido .

`` ¿ No era portadora de Excalibur ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntando sorprendido .

Ambos estaban sorprendidos cuando vieron eso , no podian ocultar su asombro .

`` No es asi . Originalmente yo era portadora de Durandal . Solo fui elegida para portar a Excalibur también ´´ dijo Xenovia haciendo una postura equilibrada con Durandal . Estilo de dos esapdas con Excalibur .

`` ¡ Absurdo ! Según mis investigaciones aún no somos capaces de crear portadores de Durandal ´´ dijo Balba sorprendido .

`` Por supuesto que no . Incluso el Vaticano no han logrado producir crear artificialmente portadores de Durandal ´´ dijo Xenovia dando información extra .

`` Entonces , ¿ cómo ? ´´ dijo Balba preguntandole .

`` A diferencia de los que llevan espadas sagradas artificialmente . Yo soy una portadora nata ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Balba se enmudeció por las palabras de Xenovia .

`` Durandal es una espada que causa destrozos más allá de lo que la gente puede llegar a imaginar . Corta todo aquello lo que toca . Casi nunca me escucha . Es por eso que debo llevarla en otra dimensión , de lo contrarió sería peligroso . Incluso yo , la usuaria llevo momentos dificiles con ella ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que mostraba una fiera sonrisa y batalladora , liberando en un instante una aura sagrada más potente que la Excalibur de Freed en toda la pelea .

`` Toda espadachin quiere cruzar hojas con esa espada sangrada ´´ dijo la [ Knight ] de Raiser , Karalamine .

`` Realmente esa espada es fuerte ´´ dijo la otra [ Knight ] de Raiser , Siris .

`` Ahora Freed Zelzan , gracias a ti podemos tener la batalla definitiva entre Excalibur y Durandal . En este momento estoy temblando de emoción . No te mueras de un solo golpe vale , quiero probar el poder de tu Excalibu al máximo ´´ dijo Xenovia .

` Rayos , Xenovia realmente es fuerte , me alegro ahora de tenerla de nuestro lado ´ pensó Issei mientras que la miraba .

`` ¡ Cómo se ha convertido en una situación como esta ! ´´ exclamo Freed quejandose `` ¡ Eres una perra tramposa ! ¡ No necesito nada de eso para este momento ! ´´

Freed se movío y mando todo su instinto asesino contra Xenovia .

* ZAN *

* CKLINNNNN *

Con una solo corte lateral , la Excalibur de Freed se hizo añicos . Debido a la presión dada por el ritmo de Durandal , había un gran crtaer en el campo de la escuela .

`` Asi que , asi se rompe una espada sagrada , ¿ eh ? . Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal ´´ dijo Xenovia soltando un supiro aburrida .

`` ¿ Hablas en serio ? ¿ En serio ? ¿ La sagrada espada Excalibur-chan se ha roto en pedazos ? ¡ Esto es horrible ! Simplemente horrible . ¿ Fue un error usar algo que se rompió en un principio ? ´´ dijo Freed balbuceando .

Aprovechando que el instinto asesino de Freed se debilito Kiba fue directo contra él . Freed trato de parar la espada santo demoniaca con lo que quedaba de la Excalibur pero ...

* ¡ BAKIIIIIIIIN ! *

Un sonido demoledor de la Excalibur desmoronandose hizo eco por todo el campo .

`` ¿ Lo habies visto ? Nuestro poder ha superado a la Excalibur ´´ dijo Kiba anunciando mientras que cortaba a Freed desde el hombro hasta el estomago .

` Gane ... superamos a Excalibur ´ pensó Kiba en su mente .

Kiba agarró la espada santo demoniaca y miró al cielo con un sentimiento indescriptible . Se sintió como si la única razón por la que estaba viviendo ... desapareciera .

`` ¿ Espada santo demoniaca ... ? ¡ Imposible ! ... el polo opuesto de las dos energias no se pueden combinar ... ´´ dijo Blaba balbuceando .

`` Preparate Blaba Galilei ´´ dijo Kiba apuntando su espada contra él .

` Falta poco compañeros , esto terminara pronto ´ pensó Kiba .

`` ¡ Ya veo ! ¡ Ahora lo entiendo ! Santo y Demoniaco . Sería una explicación . Si los seres opuestos logran combinarse ... entonces no solo los Maous sino Dios también- ´´ dijo Balba hasta que ...

* STAB *

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba eliminandolo .

`` Ghaaaaaaaa ´´ Balba escupio una gran cantidad de sangre .

`` Balba eres notable de eso no hay duda . La razón por la cual llegaste a esa conclusión lo demuestra . Pero ya no importa ... Yo podría haber hecho esto por mi mismo desde el principio ´´ dijo Kokabiel que estaba en el aire mofandose , él fue quien asesino a Balba `` Jajajajajajajaja bien ... aumento el poder del Sekiryuutei y transfieranlo ´´ dijo Kokabiel a Rias .

`` ¿ Estas tratando de darnos una oportunidad ? ¡ No perdamos el tiempo ! ´´ dijo Rias airadamente .

`` ¿ No perder el tiempo ? Jajajaja . Ustedes son los que están jugando . ¿ Realmente creen que tienen la oportunidad de derrotarme ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose de todos `` No sean ridiculos . Pienso aplastarlos a todos e iniciar esta guerra ´´

`` Rias tenemos que hacerlo si queremos derrotarlo ´´ dijo Akeno a él .

`` ... ´´ Rias no dijo nada solamente se mordio los labios .

`` Rias Gremory-sama , si no trabajamos todos juntos no podremos ganar ´´ dijo la [ Reina ] de Raiser , Yubelluna .

`` ... Issei ´´ dijo Rias a punto de decirlo más alto .

`` Yo me encargare de él , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei con un tono serio , todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon eso `` Todos dejadme que me encarge de él ´´

`` Issei , ¿ qué estas diciendo ? ¡ Tu no tienes una oportunidad contra- ´´ antes de que Rias pudiese teminar de hablar Issei había desaparecido .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrío , en unos instantes Issei volo a una velocidad superior a la de Kiba y se puso detrás de Kokabiel dandole una patada en la cara .

`` Como ´´ exclamaron todos incredulos .

Issei se propulso con las llamas blancas con la ayuda de sus alas rapidamente sujetando a Kokabiel de la cabeza y dandole un rodillazo en la cara .

`` Toma otro ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a darle otro golpe .

`` ¡! ´´ Issei se sorprendido cuando lo vio .

`` Tengo que admitirlo , esos fueron buenos golpes ´´ dijo Kokabiel deteniendo el puño de Issei solamente con su dedo indice .

` Maldita sea había puesto mucha fuerza en esos golpes y ni le afectaron ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Emitiendo un gran poder desde la punta de su dedo , un torrente de energia impacto de lleno en el pecho de Issei enterrandolo en el suelo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias y Zest preocupada .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia preocupada .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ gritaron Kiba y Akeno preocupados .

`` ¡ Hyoudou Issei ! ´´ exclamaron Xenovia y la nobleza de Raiser .

* BAAAAM *

Issei salió del crater herido y solo con su camisa roja y pantalones .

`` Rayos , ¿ esta es la fuerza de alguién que fue registrado en la Biblia ? Sin duda es un poder aterrador ´´ dijo Issei mirando a Kokabiel .

Kokabiel estaba sonriendo con locura mientras que miraba a Issei , hasta que un circulo mágico aparecio encima de él que se convirtio en una explosión enorme que envolvió a Kokabiel , todos se fijaron de que la causante de esa explosión fue Yubelluna , pero Kokabiel lo vio y se coloco detrás de ella .

`` Esa fue una explosión muy buena , pero le falta un poco más de poder ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que formaba una espada de luz , a punto de cortar a Yubelluna .

`` ¡ Yubelluna ! ´´ exclamaron sus compañeras .

Hasta que ...

 **`` [ Tower of White Fire ]** ( Torre de fuego blanco ) ´´ gritó Issei golpeando su puño envuelto en fuego blanco contra el suelo .

Justamente debajo de Yubelluna el suelo se agrieto y salio un circulo de fuego que se alzo en el cielo envolviendo a Yubelluna , haciendo que Kokabiel se alejase por la intensidad de las llamas , regresando a su posición inicial . El pilar de fuego blanco se retiro viendo como Yubelluna , estaba intacta sin ningún rasguño entonces dirigió su mirada a Issei .

`` Muchas gracias , Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Yubelluna con una sonrisa en su rostro y con un ligero rubor .

`` No te preocupes , Yubelluna-san , y lo dire otra vez ... ¡ qué nadie intervenga ! ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Socio , utilizemos eso ] dijo Ddraig desde la joya .

`` ¡ Bien ! ¡ Kokabiel ! ¡ Trata de sobrevivir a esto ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

Issei junto una gran cantidad de Boost .

* PHSSSSSSSSSSSSSS *

Issei abrio sus brazos hacía cada lado mientras que ambos estaban envuelto por una gran cantidad de fuego blanco , mientras que su objetivo era Kokabiel .

`` ¿ Qué planeas Sekiryuutei ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole .

El fuego blanco de los brazos de Issei estaban bailando violentamente y entoces los dos brazos se cruzaron como si formasen una X de fuego blanco .

`` ¡ Comete esto ! **[ Crossing White Fire ]** ( Fuego Blanco Cruzado ) ´´ gritó Issei .

Una potente llamarada en X de color blanco fue directo contra Kokabiel .

`` ¡ ! ´´

Kokabiel pudo presentir el peligro y esquivo el ataque , el ataque siguió e impacto de lleno en la barrera haciendo que apareciesen grietas .

`` Hah ... hah ... demonios ... lo ha esquivado ... no creo poder emplearlo de nuevo ´´ dijo Issei jadeando , esa tecnica le había consumido mucha energia era desmesurado , en estos momentos solo podía hacer una vez estando el Boosted Gear cargado al máximo .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Sin duda alguna eres fuerte Sekiryuutei ! ¡ No te mentire de haber recibido esa tecnica lo más probable es que me dejarás gravemente herido ! ¡ Sin embargo no ocurrirá de nuevo ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ¡ Aún no he perdido ! ´´ exclamo Issei sacando sus alas despegando del suelo a gran velocidad , se lanzo contra Kokabiel impactando muchos golpes potentes en el pecho del caido pero sin dañarlo en lo más minimo .

`` ¡ Es inutil , Sekiryuutei ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel lanzando una gran lanza de luz contra Issei .

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! **[ White Fire Layer ]** ( Capa de Fuego Blanco ) ´´ dijo Issei creando una capa de fuego para cubrirse del ataque de la lanza .

Cuando Kokabiel vio esa capa , a su mente le vinieron imagenes , las imagenes de alguién a quién odio por el resto de su vida .

`` ¡ DRACON ! ´´ exclamo Koakbiel cegado por la ira lanzando una enorme lanza de luz contra Issei .

[ ¡ Esquivalo Socio ! ] gritó Ddraig desde la joya .

Issei estaba en el suelo pero el agotamiento causo que se retrasara y no pudiera esquivar ese ataque .

`` ¡ Ghaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei tratando de detener el ataque con todas sus fuerzas , pero dada la potencia e intensidad era obligado a retroceder .

` No ... puedo detenerlo ´ pensó Issri pero en ese momento el poder que lo empujaba cedio un poco , la causa .

`` ¡ Kiba ! ¡ Xenovia ! ¡ Zest ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` ¡ Te ayudare Issei-kun ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¡ No te lleves todas la diversión , Sekiryuutei , Hyoudou Issei ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Tu me has ayudado en todo aunque eso hubiese significado arriesgar tu vida , te devolvere el favor ! ´´ dijo Zest decidida .

Issei junto con Zest estaban empujando con todas sus fuerzas , Kiba y Xenovia cruzaron sus espadas en X para poder detener el poder de Kokabiel , entonces Issei se dio cuenta de que alguién más se coloco a su lado .

`` Vosotras ... ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Te ayudaremos Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo una de las [ Torres ] de Raiser , Isabela .

`` Te debemos una por haber rescatado a Ravel-sama y a nosotras también ´´ dijo la otra [ Torre ] de Raiser , Xuelan .

Las dos [ Torres ] de Raiser no fueron las únicas wue se unieron para ayudar , junto a Kiba y Xenovia se unieron más figuras .

`` Nosotras también vendremos de refuerzos para ayudar a Rias Gremory-sama ´´ dijo la [ Knight ] Karlamine .

`` Por eso mismo no nos quedaremos quietas ´´ dijo la otra [ Knight ] , Siris .

`` Todas vinimos ... ´´ dijo un [ Peón ] , una chica pequeña con el pelo de color verde , Ile .

`` ... ha ayudar a Rias-sama ´´ dijo otro [ Peón ] , otro chica con el pelo de color verde , Nel .

Ambas tenian en marcha una motosierra intetando cortar la energia de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Muchas gracias a todas ! ¡ Vamos a acabar con él ! ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Usando todo el poder destruyeron la lanza de luz e Issei , Kiba , Xenovia y Zest se lanzaron contra Kokabiel .

`` Primero yo ´´ dijo Kiba atacando con su espada santo demoniaca . Pero la espada de Kiba fue detenida por la mano derecha de Kokabiel .

`` Patetico , este es el nivel de esta espada santo demoniaca ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose .

`` ¡ No te olvides de mi ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia atacando con su Durandal . Pero fue detenida por la mano izquierda de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Esto es todo ! No me hagan reir ! ´´ dijo Kokabiel pero noto como una figura estaba detrás de él .

Era Zest que tenia que sus uñas crecieron un poco volviendose garras afiladas y junto la mano para atrevesar a Kokabiel por la espada , pero Kokabiel saco una de sus alas y detuvo el ataque de Zest .

`` Recorde Zest que una de tus magias permitia que tus uñas se volviesen muy afiladas como espadas , pero no puedes atravesar mis alas ´´ dijo Kokabiel hablando con ella .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ´´ exclamo Issei que estaba envuelto en una gran cantidad de llamas blancas mientras que en su mano derecha esas llamas iban tomando la forma de un dragón oriental `` **White Dragon Bomb** [ Dragón Blanco Explosivo ] ´´ el dragón de fuego blanco salio disparado desde el brazo derecho de Issei .

* BAAAAAAAANG *

Issei , Kiba , Xenovia y Zest retrocedieron a causa de la explosión , recibieron un poco de daño pero es posiblr que hayan logrado derrotar a Kokabiel .

`` Sin duda alguna , este poder . Eres su descendiente ´´ dijo Kokabiel saliendo de entre el humo de la explosión y con la ropa ligeramente quemada .

`` Imposible , lo ataque con todo mi poder ´´ exclamó Issei incredulo a lo que veia .

En ese momento una bola de poder demoniaco fue contra Kokabiel , sin embargo solamente lo detuvo con su mano .

`` Asi que por fin peleas , Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Kokabiel mirando a Rias .

`` No puedo permitir que mi familia y los miembros de la nobleza de Raiser lo hagan todo ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Relampago ´´ gritó Akeno .

Mando un relampago contra Kokabiel que estaba distraido por el ataque de Rias . Pero este solo ajito sus alas y borro el ataque .

`` ¿ Vas a meterme en mi camino ? ¿ La que heredo los poderes de Barakiel ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole .

`` ¡ No me ajuntes con esa persona ! ´´ exclamo Akeno furiosa .

Ella continuo lanzando relámpagos contra Kokabiel pero él los destruia con facilidad .

`` ¡ Para que te hayas convertieras en un demonio ! Jajajajaja . ¡ Tienes unos siervos interesantes , Rias Gremory ! ¡ El restante del proyecto espada sagrada que ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker ! ¡ La hija de Barakiel ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel en extasis rebelando el secreto de Akeno .

Akeno era la hija de uno de los lideres de los ángeles caidos , Barakiel que esta al mismo nivel que Azazel , Shemhaza y Kokabiel .

`` Eh incluso el actual Sekiryuutei descendiente de Dracon ´´ dijo Kokabiel con desprecio en su voz `` Tienes unos gustos extraños , al igual que tu hermano ´´

A algunos les pareció raro ese nombre Dracon , Issei mismamente se preguntaba quién era y porque Kokabiel decía que era su descendiente .

`` ¡ No perdonare que insultes a mi hermano nuestro Maou , más que eso insultar mis lindos sirvientes , el precio por ello es la muerte ! ´´ exclamo Rias enojada mientras que elevaba su aura mágica .

Pero en ese momento varios relampagos muy potentes atacaron a Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Como te atreves ! ... ¡ Como te atreves a rebelar mi relación con la sangre de ese hombre ! ´´ exclamo Akeno furiosa .

`` ¿ Oh ? Cuanto odio ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se limpiaba el polvo y el hollín de lo que quedaba de su ropa quemada `` Esa es la forma de hablar a tu querido padre . Pones a tus compañeros por encima de él . Muy mal ´´ .

`` ¡ Él no es mi padre ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ... Akeno ... ´´ dijo Rias con tristeza mirando a su mejor amiga .

`` ¡ Ya me canse de esto ! ¡ Mueran todos de una vez ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel bombardeando a todos con un sin número de lanzas de luz .

`` Oh no ´´ dijo Rias .

La cantidad era inmensa y no había como pararlas a todas las lanzas , pero Issei dio un salto quedando delante de todas .

`` **White Flame Shield** ( Escudo de llamas blancas ) ´´ dijo Issei creando un domo de llamas blancas que cubrió a todos , pero quedando Issei expuesto .

* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG *

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritaron Rias y Zest .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ gritó Asia .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ gritaron Akeno y Kiba .

`` ¡ Issei-sempai ! ´´ gritó Koneko .

`` ¡ Hyoudou Issei ! ´´ gritaron Xenovia y la nobleza de Raiser .

Todos los del domo gritaron preocupados .

Cuando el domo calló , frente a ellos con los brazos extendidos y lleno de heridas y marcas donde perforaron las lanzas se encontraba Issei .

`` Están ... bien ... me ... alegro ´´ dijo Issei mientras que caia de rodillas y luego al suelo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias corriendo a ayudarle .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ¡ Asia , Akeno ayuden a Buchou a curarle ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` Sí , Issei-san aguante ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos en lagrimas mientras que invocaba su Sacred Gear para empezar a curar a Issei .

`` ¡ Aguanta , Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Akeno también ayudando a Asia a curarlo .

Kiba , Xenovia , Zest se lanzaron al ataque .

`` Nosotras nos encargaremos de cubrirla , Rias-sama ´´ dijo la [ Queen ] Yubelluna al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo a Issei con un tono de preocupación y un rubor , porque seria .

Mientras que la nobleza de Raiser quedaron delante brindando protección para que Issei podia ser curado bien .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ¡ Pagaras por haber herido a mi amigo ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` Molestas insecto ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que usaba sus alas como escudo deteniendo la espada de Kiba y la rompio , para darle una patada en el pecho lanzandolo hacía atrás .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhhh ! ´´ Xenovia atacó pero su espalda fue facilmente atrapada por las manos de Kokabiel .

`` Eres buena chica , pero el anterior portador de Durandal tenía una defensa y poder inmensurable ´´ exclamo Kokabiel golpeando a Xenovia en el estomago mandandola a volar .

`` Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a sempai ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` No te perdonare lo que le has hecho a Issei ´´ dijo Zest enojada .

Kokabiel utilizo de nuevo sus alas para detener el golpe de ambas , pero esta vez como si de cuchillas muy afiladas se tratasen atacaron a Koneko y a Zest haciendoles cortes a ambos .

El resto ataco pero no podianhacer nada contra él , la fuerza del ángel caido que era muy superior a ellos .

`` Es demasiado fuerte ... no podemos hacer nada contra él ´´ dijo Rias asustada .

`` No ... aún ... no hemos perdido , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei levantandose poco a poco .

`` Issei ... espera aún no estas recuperado del todo ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

`` Issei-san , espera ´´ dijo Asia intentandolo detener .

`` Issei-kun , espera un momento a que te recuperes ´´ dijo Akeno también preocupada .

Entonces Issei utilizó sacó sus alas de demonio y volo hasta que se coloco delante de todos para poder protegerlos de Kokabiel .

`` ¿ Oh ? ¿ Crees que tienes una oportunidad , descendiente de Dracon ? Que interesante ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` No se quien es ese Dracon , pero te derrotare ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

`` Jajajajaja , pero es increible ... ver que incluso después de perder a sus maestros que sirven , demonios y servidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole extrañado .

`` ¡ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja ! ¡ Eso es ! ¡ Me había olvidado por completo ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel mientras que soltaba una risa en voz alta `` La verdad no fue rebelada a ustedes , los más bajos . Entonces se los dire . En la Gran Guerra de las tres facciones , no solo los Yondai Maou murieron sino que Dios también murio ´´ exclamo Kokabiel rebelando a todos un gran secreto .

Todo el mundo se sorprendio por esa revelación .

`` Es normal que no lo sepan . ¿ Quién podria decir `` Dios esta muerto ´´ ? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto . Sin Dios ¿ no pueden controlar su corazón y seguir sus leyes sabias ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que continuaba `` Incluso nosotros no tenemos permitido rebelar este secreto , solo aquellos con puestos más altos conocen la verdad ´´ .

`` ¿ Dios no existe más ? ... No ... No puede ser ... entonces ... ¿ en quién creiamos mientras que viviamos en ese instituto ? ´´ dijo Kiba musitando .

`` Después de la guerra solo quedaban ángeles que perdieron a su Dios , los demonios que perdieron a sus Maous y la mayoria de los demonios de clase alta . Y nosotros los caidos que descendimos en un gran número quedando nosotros sus lideres y algunos más ´´ dijo Kokabiel `` Asi que nos rebajamos a procrearnos con los humanos para sobrevivir , si un ángel cae se vuelve un caido pero al no haber dios , los ángeles no pudieron ser creados . Y los demonios , es muy dificil que nazca un pura sangre , ¿ verdad ? ´´

`` ¡ Mentira ! ... Es mentira ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que caia de rodillas mientras que negaba con la cabeza . Ella tenia una expresión de pánico que era insorpotable de ver , una devota como ella perdió su guia , vivio toda su vida por Dios y ahora él estaba muerto .

`` La verdad es que otra guerra no ocurriría si alguién no lo hace alguién aproposito . Todo el mundo desidia que no tenia sentido continuar con la guerra sin Dios y los Maous originales quienes comenzaron murieron . Incluso ese maldito de Azazel declaro que no habría una segunda guerra , después de perder a muchos de sus hombres en la guerra ´´ dijo Kokabiel enojado ante el recuerdo .

`` ¡ No me fastidies ! ¡ No me fastidies ! ¡ NO ME FASTIDIES ! ¡ Si hubieramos seguido a partir de ahí hubieramos ganado ! ¡ Aún asi él ! ¿¡ Hay algún valor en los ángeles caidos solo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos poseedires de Sacred Gears ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que expresaba su ira .

Asia cubrió su boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos mientras temblaba , aun que se haya vuelto un demonio se fe permanecía con ella .

`` ¿ Dios no existe ? ¿ Dios ... esta muerto ? Entonces el amor que dimos por él es ... ´´ dijo Asia mientras que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos .

`` Eso es correcto . Es normal que no haya amor de Dios si él ya esta muerto . Michael sin duda lo ha estado haciendo bien . Claro si el `` sistema ´´ usado por Dios esta en funcionamiento , entonces la oración a Dios , la bendición de Dios y los exorcismos funcionan . Pero si se compara al tiempo en el que Dios estaba presente , el número de creyentes descendio mucho . El mocoso de la espada santo demoniaca de ahí fue capaz de unir los dos poderes por esa anomalia . En un principio lo santo y lo demoniaco no podrian unirse , sin que los que lo gobiernan desaparecieran , en otras palabras Dios y los Maouas , luego ocurren un montón de fenomenos únicos ´´ dijo Kokabiel explicando a todos .

Asia se dejo caer al suelo sollozando .

`` Asia reacciona ´´ dijo Rias tratando de calmarla .

`` ¡ De ahora en adelante comenzare la guerra ! Tomare sus cabezas como presentes , incluso si soy solo yo reanudare la guerra donde quedo . Voy a mostrarles a Sirzechs y a Michael que los ángeles caidos somos los seres definitivos ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que alzaba sus puños al aire .

Todos parecian decaidos cuando escucharon las palabras de Kokabiel , parecian que habían perdido su espiritu de lucha .

` Lucifer . Michael . Ambos eran existencias de enorme poder que describio la biblia y el estuvo a la par de ellos , no hay forma de que podamos ganar , esta en una nivel muy diferente a la nuestra ´ pensó Kiba creyendo que el final para todo .

`` Rias ... ´´ dijo Akeno llamandola ya que estaba temblando .

`` Una vez más ... Todo porque actue tercamente e nuevo ... ¡ Todo esto es mi culpa ! ´´ dijo Rias culpandose a si misma .

`` ¡ Callate de una maldita vez , cuervo super desarrollado ! ´´ gritó Issei , haciendo que todos lo mirasen con sorpresa en sus ojos .

`` ¿ Me llamaste cuervo super desarrollado ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole enojado .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole `` Has estado hablando de un montón de tonterias , si los Maous murieron y que ahora tenemos unos nuevos y seguimos prosperando en la paz , ¿ no es cierto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho , Kokabiel se estaba preguntando a donde quería llegar .

`` Y dices que vienen menos ángeles porque deben reproducirse con los humanos , pero siguen llegando , asi como poco a poco nuevos llegan y viejos caen . Dios ha muerto pero seguimos aquí y el mundo sigue girando y todos prosperamos además ´´ dijo Issei firmemente `` Dices que Dios manejaba un sistema para todo lo que hacía y que sigue funcionando , ¿ no ? . Eso significa ... que hay alguién usandolo y haciendolo funcionar , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei .

Kokabiel puso una expresión molesta cuando entendió a donde quería llegar .

`` Mocoso de Dracon ´´ dijo Kokabiel molesto .

`` Tomare eso como un si . Eso significa que Dios y los ángeles puros no son diferentes , simplemente que él y los Maous unidos eran iguales y tenían un poder totalmente distinto , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei deduciendolo `` Lo que significa que debe haber un nuevo Dios velando por el mundo , simplemente no está aún a la altura del antiguo ´´ dijo Issei .

Las expresiones de Asia y Xenovia se iluminaron con esperanza .

`` También significa que cuando un nuevo Dios aparezca y los Maous sean más fuertes , los lideres de los ángeles caidos aprenderan a vivir en paz , con eso tus malditos planes no serviran de nada ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ¡ Te matare ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel enojado .

`` Has demostrado mis creencias ´´ exclamo una voz misteriosa .

`` ¿ Quién ? ¿ De donde proviene esa voz ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Todos los presentes estaban buscando con la mirada al dueño de esa voz .

* BADUMP *

Issei de nuevo sintió un gran latido en su cuerpo ...

`` ¡ Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ gritó Issei de dolor , mientras que caia al suelo y se agarraba el pecho izquierdo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias preocupada , mientras que se acercaba a él `` ¿ Qué te sucede , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

[ Socio hay es eso que quiere salir ] dijo Ddraig desde la joya .

`` ¿ Acaso te refieres a que eso esta saliendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Si , ya no puedes retenerlo más ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ A qué se refiere Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

En ese momento un resplandor dorado salio de la joya del Boosted Gear .

La luz cegó a todos por unos momentos , cuando todos pudieron abrir los ojos .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

En frente de Issei y Rias se encontraban un hombre joven vestido con un traje negro con una larga capa hecha completamente de fuego , su rostro era identico al de Issei a excepción de que su cabello era de color rubio y una pequeña llama que estaba en su flequillo , además de que su cuerpo era transparente , como si de un fantasma se tratase .

`` Por fin nos conocemos en persona , mi descendiente ´´ dijo la persona misteriosa .

`` ¡ DRACON ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel estallando de rabia .

Entonces el fantasma apunto a Kokabiel con su mano , entonces un torbellino de fuego envolvio a Kokabiel , haciendo que le fuese imposible hacer algo .

`` ¿ Descendiente ? ¿ Dracon ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando muy confundido .

`` El futuro rebelara este misterio , ahora quitare los sellos que hacen que no puedas emplear tu potencial ´´ dijo el fantasma mientras que tocaba el pecho izquierdo de Issei .

* BADUMP *

Issei sintio como si le estuviese arrancando algo de su interior , apreto los puños con fuerza con era una sensación dolorosa , entonces su camisa parecio que se quemaba rebelando el pecho de Issei , entonces del pecho salieron disparadas ochos figuras dejando una herida con forma de X , resultaron ser las piezas de Peón de Issei , el espectro actuo rapidamente y de su mano salió una llama verde que toco la herida de Issei , cuando retiro la mano la herida estaba curada

`` ¿¡ Por qué has retirado las piezas de Peón de mi Issei !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando preocupada y enojada .

`` ... Carmesi ... que recuerdos me trae ... el color de mi hermano ... ´´ dijo el espectro con una sonrisa de nostalgia `` ... Creo que te hare un presente ´´ dijo el espectro .

Entonces de la capa de fuego salieron disparadas siete pequeñas llamas , mientras que la mano en donde tenia el espectro las ocho piezas de Peón empezó a dar un brillo dorado , las siete se dirigieron a sus objetivos que resultaron ser ... los miembros de la familia de Rias , dos llamas se fueron a los bolsillos de Rias , otra llama parecia que se dirigia a el antiguo edificio de la academia Kuoh , mientras que una llama entro en el cuerpo de Kiba , otra en el cuerpo de Akeno , otra en el cuerpo de Asia y la última en el cuerpo de Koneko .

Cuando las llamas entraron , los miembros empezaron a retorcerse de dolor , parecian que estaban sufriendo .

`` ¡ Quema ! ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¡ Siento que estoy ardiendo ahora mismo ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` ¡ Siento como si hubiese comido fuego ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¡ Caliente ! ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` ¡ Qué estas haciendo con mis lindos siervos ! ´´ gritó Rias enojada .

`` No te precoupes , el dolor desaparecera ... ahora quitare el sello de tu autentico poder ´´ dijo el espectro mientras que toco la mano izquierda de Issei .

* CRAK *

Se escucho un sonido de cadenas rompiendose y una gran cantidad de fuego empezó a originarse en el brazo derecho de Issei empezó a cubrirlo por completo , entonces el fuego cambio de color de blanco a dorando cegando a todos .

Cuando las llamas regresaron a un nivel normal , las manos de Issei , la izquierda junto con el Boosted Gear , ambas estaban cubiertas por llamas doradas , asi como su cabello había cambiado también , estaba en punta y el color de su cabello era dorado , asi como su flequilo estaba ardiendo con una llama dorada y sus pupilas cambiaron a castañas a doradas .

`` ¿ Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole sorprendida por su nuevo aspecto , ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él estaba sorprendido y sonrojada .

Al igual que todos miraban el nuevo aspecto de Issei con los ojos abiertos y por una razón desconocida todas las mujeres estaban sonrojadas .

`` ¿ Esto es ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo mientras que sentia como un gran poder recorría todo su cuerpo y sus venas .

El espectro sonrío a eso y volvio a apuntar su manos hacía donde estaba el torbellino que envolvio a Kokabiel , haciendo que torbellino desapareciese y se mirese que Kokabiel con ligeras quemaduras .

`` Ahora ve y acaba con Kokabiel , evita que haya una guerra ´´ dijo el espectro mientras que palmeaba el hombro derecho de Issei para después desaparecer , mientras que las piezas de Peón de Rias se cayese en el suelo .

Rias se agachó para recogerlas y observo que tenian una cosa rara , la mitad de todos los Peones eran de color carmesi y la otra mitad era de color dorado , Rias estaba confundida .

`` Tengo muchas preguntas pero lo primero es que arreglemos esto ´´ dijo Issei dispuesto a terminar este combate .

`` No esperaba que ver de nuevo a ese maldito de Dracon , pero aún asi no podrás contra mi mocoso , puedes parecerte a él pero no eres más que - ´´ dijo Kokabiel pero ...

* TSFUUUUUUUUUUUUU *

A una velocidad divina Issei aparecío detrás de Kokabiel e impacto de lleno un ( Fuego Cruzado ) , pero esta vez con fuego dorado , en su espalda impactándolo en el techo de la barrera .

Todos estaban asombrados , nadie pudo ver en que momento se movío o ataco , pero el más asombrado era Issei .

`` ¿ Este poder ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

[ Socio al frente ] dijo Ddraig advertiendole .

`` ¡ MALDITOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel mientras que se lanzaba a Issei cargando una gran lanza de luz .

`` **Golder Fire Layer** ( Capa de Fuego Dorado ) ´´ dijo Issei mientras que utilizo una capa hecha de fuego , en esta ocasión era más gruesa y fuerte .

* CLAAAAAANK *

El sonido de la lanza chocando con la capa resonó por los alrededores y creó una gran onda expansiva .

`` ¡ Muere Dracon ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel cegado por la ira .

Issei levanto su puño derecho ardiendo y golpea a Kokabiel en el pecho haciendo que saliese disparado hacía atrás por el golpe . Kokabiel tenia quemaduras por el golpe .

`` **Golden Dragon Bomb** ( Dragon Dorado Explosivo ) ´´ dijo Issei mientras que lanzaba un dragón oriental hecho de fuego dorado contra Kokabiel .

Kokabiel retrocedio mucho quedando en el aire y aplastando al dragón entre sus manos .

`` Jejejejeje , eso es todo , solo tuve que emplear el 80 % de mi poder ´´ dijo Kokabiel burlandose .

`` Yo solamente he usado el 50 % ´´ dijo Issei apareciendo detrás de Kokabiel `` **Golden Dragón Bomb ´´**

El dragón de fuego impacto de lleno en la espalda de Kokabiel heriendolo .

Issei se propulso a gran velocidad quedando detrás del chasmucado Kokabiel entonces sujeto dos de sus alas y con un patada baja lo mando contra el piso mientras que tenia dos de sus alas en sus manos .

`` Esto fue por lo que le hiciste a Zest ´´ dijo Issei mientras que quemaba las alas con fuego dorado .

* BAAAAAAM *

Saliendo del crater dondo había caido Kokabiel se alzo de nuevo al cielo completamente enojado .

`` ¡ Me las pagaras ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel lanzandose contra Issei .

* BAAAAAM *

El sonido de los antebrazos chocando resono .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei disparo a quemarropa una llamarada desde su boca .

Kokabiel se agacho para no recibir la llamarada pero un codazo en el rostro la lanzo lejos .

`` ¡ DESAPARECE ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel mientras que varias lanzas de luz sobre Kokabiel y fueron lanzadas contra Issei .

Issei maniobro a alta velocidad pasando entre las lanzas y lanzo un golpe contra Kokabiel .

Kokabiel utilizo su brazo para detener el golpe .

* BAAAAANG *

* CRACK *

El brazo de Kokabiel se rompió por el golpe de Issei , pero a él no le importo y lanzó más lanzas contra Issei .

`` Solo desperdicias tus energias ´´ dijo Issei mientras que quemaba las lanzas con las llamas doradas .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ¡ Muere de una vez ! ¡ LANZA SAGRADA ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel mientras que creaba una lanza de doble tamano de la academia .

`` ¡ Cubranse ! ´´ exclamo Kiba creando una barrera de espadas , pero aún asi no sería suficiente para protegerse de ese ataque .

`` Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo .

[ Preparado Socio ] dijo Ddraig listo .

Un torrente de llamas doradas empezo a salir de las manos de Issei y tenia un unico objetivo , Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Kokabiel ! ¡ Vamos a acabar ya ! **Golden Crossing Fire** ( Fuego dorado cruzado ) ´´ gritó Issei con espiritu .

El impacto de Issei impacto de lleno contra la lanza de Kokabiel , ambas tecnicas peleaban por el demonio .

`` ¡ MUERE ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Issei con espiritu .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

La energia de Issei aumento mucho más y borro la lanza de Kokabiel .

`` ¡ IMPOSIBLEEEEEE ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel siendo engullido por el ataque de Issei .

* BAAAAAAAANG *

La explosion del ataque de Issei fue tan fuerte y la energia residual tan potente que la barrera que contenia empezaba a caerse a pedazos .

`` Lo - lo logro ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ dijo Kiba .

Issei había ganado la batalla contra Kokabiel , esa transformación fue la que le dio más poder a Issei .

Issei aterrizo al lado del grupo de Demonios .

`` Issei-san eso fue increible ´´ dijo Asia mientras que corria hasta él .

`` Bien hecho sempai ´´ dijo Koneko sonriendo ligeramente .

`` Estuviste increible , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ qué es esa transformación y quién era esa persona ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Siendo sincero con todos ... No entendio lo que acaba de pasar , esta transformación tampoco la entiendo ... pero gracias a ella he podido derrotar a Kokabiel ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba sus manos .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Zest llamandolo .

Issei se giró para verla y vio que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos , entonces se inclino ante él delante de todos .

`` Muchas gracias ... gracias a ti siento que las almas de mi hermano y mis compañeros descansan ahora ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Levantate Zest , te hice una promesa y la he cumplido ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` Lo que se esperaba de mi Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

* BAAAAANG *

Para sorpresa de todos Kokabiel salió del crater que quedo al recibir el impacto .

` Todavía sigue vivo , tiene que ser una broma ´ pensaron todos incredulos .

Issei dio un paso de nuevo al frente para pelear con él otra vez , pero sintió una gran y poderosa presencia , más grande que la de Kokabiel .

`` Fufufufufu interesante . Muy prometedor ´´ dijo una persona desconocida .

* CRAK *

La barrera se rompió en pedazos , donde el aire se encontraba volando una persona vestida con una armadura blanca con joyas azules en varias partes .

`` Vanishind Dragón ... uno de los Longinus ... la Divine Diving . Si estas en el modo de armadura debe significar que estas en Balance Breaker . Realmente es una cosa molesta , ¿ acaso te atrajo el rojo ? . Vanishing Dragón . Si te metes en mi camino ... ´´ dijo Kokabiel molesto .

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase el dragón blanco le arranco otra ala , dejandolo con 7 .

`` Es como el ala de un cuervo ´´ dijo hablando por primera vez la persona de la armadura `` Tiene un color desagradable , no es como las de Azazel que son mucho más oscuras , como la noche eterna , ¿ sabes ? ´´ .

` Es fuerte , Kokabiel esta muy debilitado no podrá hacer nada contra él ´ pensó Issei analizando lo sucedido .

`` AGHHHHHHHHHHHH ... Mi ala ... Mi ala ... ´´ dijo Kokabiel .

`` Es un simbolo de que has caido . No hay necesidad de alas para los que se inclinaron hacía abajo , incluso por debajo de la tierra , ¿ no ? ¿ sigues pensando en volar ? ´´ dijo la persona preguntandole .

`` Vanishing Dragón , ¿ te me estas oponiendo ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel mientras que se elevaba al aire a duras penas y creando una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz .

`` Mi nombre es Albion ´´ dijo la persona de la armadura .

[ Divide ]

Se escucho la voz del Sacred Gear , entonces el aura de Kokabiel decreció mucho así como sus lanzas desaparecieron .

`` Una de las habilidades de mi Divide Diving es el de robar el poder de mis oponentes cada 10 segundos , si no me derrotas rapido continuare quitandote tu poder hasta que no seas más debíl que un simple humano ´´ dijo Albion explicandole .

Kokabiel trato de atrapar al dragón blanco pero este se movía tan rapido , parecía estar moviendose a la velocidad de la luz .

[ Divide ]

`` ¡ Maldita sea ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel enojado .

Kokabiel no podía hacer nada , estaba perdido su oponente era alguién muy superior a él .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Kokabiel frustado .

El dragón blanco impacto un duro golpe en la boca del estomago a Kokabiel dejandolo inconsciente .

`` Azazel me pidio que te regresara a la fuerza de ser necesario . Actuaste demasiado por tu cuenta ´´ dijo el Hakuryuukou llevandose a Kokabiel al hombro `` También debería llevarme a Freed ´´

Albion cargo al mal herido Freed y extendió sus alas de luz dispuesto a marcharse .

[ ¿ Me estas ignorando ? Eh , blanco ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Asi que estabas despierto rojo ] dijo una joya de la armadura .

`` Se están comunicando ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Por fin nos encontramos , pero en una situación como esta ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Eso está bien , nuestro destino es luchar algún dia . Este tipo de cosas suceden ] dijo Albion .

[ Blanco ... no puedo sentir hostilidad en ti como antes ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Rojo ... tu hostilidad es muy baja también ] dijo Albion .

[ Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesa más que luchar ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Eso es lo que es . Deberíamos estar divirtiendonod por nosotros mismos por un tiempo . No esta mal a veces , ¿ no ? . Nos vemos de nuevo Ddraig ] dijo Albion .

[ Eso será también divertido , ¿ eh ? Hasta entonces , Albion ] dijo Ddraig .

La conversación de ambos dragones termino .

`` ¿ Qué fue todo esto ? ¿ Quién eres y qué estas haciendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Como dije vine por el ´´ dijo Albion refiriendose a Kokabiel `` Vuelvete más fiuerte mi Rival-kun , voy a pelear contigo un dia ´´ dijo el dragón blanco marchandose .

De algún modo todo termino bien , Kiba y Zest lograron vengarse e Issei desperto un nuevo y extraño poder .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ exclamo Saji junto con el grupo Sitri entrando en escena `` ¿ Hyoudou qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Saji refiriendose a la transformación .

`` Eje no sabria decirte ´´ dijo Issei mientras que regresaba a la normalidad , pero debido al sobre esfuerzo y agotamiento casi al piso pero fue atrapado por Kiba y Zest .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Issei ? ´´ dijo Zest pregutandole .

`` Menos mal que todo ha terminado ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Gracias a los dos , solamente estoy un poco cansado , pero el merito es tuyo , Kiba , tu espada santo demoniaca . Esta bien ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendoles a los dos .

`` Gracias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba dandoles las gracias .

`` Kiba-san ´´ dijo Asia llamandola .

Kiba se giro para ver que eran Asia quien la llamo y junto a ella se encontaba Koneko .

`` Kiba-san , ¿ haremos de nuevo las actividades del club ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Asia-san ´´ dijo Kiba sorprendido .

`` Por supuesto que si , Asia , ya no hay nada que le quede a Kiba de venganza verdad , chico apuesto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Si ´´ dijo Kiba asintiendo .

Asia y Koneko sonrieron cuando escucharon su respuesta .

`` Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo .

Todos se giraron para ver que resulto ser Rias que estaba junto con Akeno y al lado de Rias estaba Souna y detrás de ella estaba Tsubaki .

`` Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Me alegro de que hayas vuelto . Y además de que hayas alcanzado el Balance Breaker . Como tu maestra me siento orgullosa de ti ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Kiba soltó a Issei dejando que Zest lo cargase sola , entonces se inclino delante de ella `` Buchou , traicione a todos los miembros del club . Más que nada , le traicione , a la persona que me salvo . No tengo palabras para disculparme ´´ dijo Kiba hablando con pesar .

`` Pero , has vuelto con nosotros . Eso es más que suficiente ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Kiba se sorprendio .

`` No dejes que los sentimientos de tus amigos se desperdicien ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` ¡ Buchou ! De nuevo le juro una vez más , que yo , Kiba Yuuto , caballero de la nobleza de Rias Gremory , la protegere a usted y sus amigos durante el tiempo que viva´´ dijo Kiba sin duda en ninguna de sus palabras .

`` Por supuesto , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei .

Kiba levanto su cabeza y vio a su amigo .

`` Tu debes ser la espada que protega a Buchou ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo debilmente .

`` Issei-kun ... ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Por cierto Issei , ¿ el dolor de tu pecho ha desaparecido ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

Todos miraron a Issei para que escuchasen sus palabras .

`` La verdad es que si ... desde que las piezas de Peón han desaparecido el dolor ya no existe ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se tocaba la cicatriz X que tenia en su cuerpo ahora .

`` ¿ El dolor provenia de las Evil Pieces de Peón ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` Si , cuando me lo retiro ese fantasma de repente el dolor simplemente desaparecio ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo a Souna .

`` ¿ Fantasma ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` ¿ Tu te encuentras bien , Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole .

`` Si , me encuentro mejor ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo una voz llamandola .

Issei se giró a duras penas para ver quien lo llamo era Ravel y detrás de ella estaba la nobleza de Raiser .

`` Queria darle las gracias a ti por haberme salvado y a la miembros de la nobleza de mi Onii-sama ´´ dijo Ravel sonrojada dandoles las gracias a Issei .

Las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser todas asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con eso .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei , dejandolas a todos sorprendidas y confundidas `` En realidad soy yo quién debe daros las gracias por a ver ayuda a Buchou pese a que no sois miembros del clan Gremory . De verdad muchas gracias a todas ´´ dijo Issei mientras que duramente por el dolor se agachaba ante todas .

Todas por una razón extraña se sonrojaron .

`` Bueno Issei ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo haciendo que Issei se volviese a girar `` De nuevo te pondre las piezas en su sitio´´ dijo Rias mientras que le enseñaba de nuevo las piezas de Peón .

`` Rias , las piezas estan raras son mitad carmesi y doradas , ¿ por qué es asi ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` No lo se , pero lo volvere a ponerserlo en Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

Zest dejo a Issei que se quedase de pie duramente , entonces Rias invoco el circulo de su clan para empezar con el ritual .

`` En el nombre de - ´´ dijo Rias empezando a recitar el cantico .

Pero entonces el circulo mágico con el que tenia la marca del clan Gremory empezo a romperse estallando en pedazos .

* CRASH *

`` ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida .

`` ¿ Es que acaso no puedo reencarnar a Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

Todos se sorprendieron de eso , que estaba ocurriendo .

`` Parece que llegue a tiempo ´´ dijo una voz aparte .

Todos se giraron para ver que hicieron su aparición de los refuerzos de una armada de demonios con Sirzechs entrando en escena .

`` Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Si se entera de que Issei-kun es un demonio exiliado , lo eliminara ´´ dijo Kiba a todos .

Todos se alarmaron por eso , al tener sus piezas extraidas eso volvia a Issei un demonio exiliado .

`` Onii-sama antes de que haga algo permitime explicarterlo ´´ dijo Rias tratando de evitar que eliminen a ambos .

`` Espere por favor Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Souna intentando explicarlo .

Sirzechs camino hasta donde se encontraba Issei .

Todo el mundo penso que era el final de Issei , pero las palabras que dijo el Maou no eran las que esperaban .

`` Es un placer volver a verte Issei-kun , quería informarte de que has sido promovido a demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa .

...

...

...

...

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ el grupo de Rias .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ el grupo Phenex .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Xenovia que escuchaba a escondidas .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Zest .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ el grupo Sitri .

`` ¡ EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ gritó Issei .

Algo grande acaba de comenzar , que le espera a Issei en el futuro .

 **( En una colina cerca de la Academia Kuoh )**

Cerca de una colina en donde se podía ver casi toda la ciudad de Kuoh , pero sobre todo se podía ver muy bien la academia Kuoh , en esa colina se podía ver una figura .

Era un joven de la misma altura que Issei aunque con una edad mayor , que tenia el pelo de color rojo con ojos de color amarillo y con piel blanca , tenia una camisa blanca abierta con una camisa debajo de color marrón rojizo y en una de sus orejas tenia un pendiente , con la forma de una magatama .

El joven estaba mirando a Issei , mientras que su pelo nublo sus ojos y ponia una sonrisa siniestra .

Al mismo tiempo una aura roja que salia de su cuerpo se alzaba en el aire y parecia que estaba saliendo otra figura , en esta ocasión era la de un viejo vestido con una armadura antigua japonesa con una larga barba y con los ojos rojos como la sangre .

`` Jajajajaja ... Él único dragón rojo soy yo ... al igual que el emperador de todo en el mundo ´´ dijo el viejo mientras que soltaba una risa maligna .

Parecia que se venian más problemas a nuestro heroe .

 **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 del Clan del Dragón .**

 **Pregunta para mis lectores : ¿ Os gustaria que Tsubaki Shinra y las chicas de la nobleza de Raiser esten en el harem de Issei ? .**

 **Gracias , comentad y responder .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey muy buenas a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis queridos seguidores leen .**

 **Bueno de seguro para todos vosotros es una sorpresa para todos mis seguidores ver que escribo un capitulo seguido del Clan del Dragon , no se porque me dio esa necesidad de escribirlo , asi a los que esperaban el Yin Yang les pido un poco de paciencia . Muhcas gracias a todos .**

 **Bueno espero a que todos les guste este nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic .**

 **Capitulo 4 : El Clan Hyoudou .**

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

Hace tan solamente unos momentos la feroz batalla y encarnizada batalla contra Kokabiel había terminado , Issei para poder que pudiese emplear al cien por cien de su poder les fueron extraidas las Piezas del Mal de Peón .

Ahora cuando todo había finalizado , Issei estaba de nuevo con un contratiempo , en que las Piezas de Peón no le reencarnaron y ahora es un demonio exiliado y encima de ello estaba delante el Maou , Sirzechs Lucifer .

Nadie se esperaba que uno de los actuales Yondai Maou viniese .

`` Es un placer volver a verte Issei-kun , quería informarte de que has sido promovido a ser un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo el Maou Lucifer con su tipica sonrisa .

Esas palabras dejaron fritas el cerebro de todos los presentes , en especial al de Issei .

Cuando las palabras le llegaron al cerebro de Issei ...

`` ¡ EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ grito Issei y también el resto que no salin de su asombro .

`` ¿ Q-Qué fue lo que dijo Sirzechs-sama ? ´´ dijo Souna siendo la primera en salir del asombro .

`` Como te he dicho Issei-kun has sido promovido a ser un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Sirzechs las mismas palabras .

`` ¿¡ Pero cómo !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando , acaso se ha ganado un puesto alto solamente por derrotar a Kokabiel .

`` Souna Sitri y Rias os hare una pregunta , contando a los clanes extintos , ¿ cuantos clanes hay en el Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandoles a los dos .

`` Eh ... 72 en total ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` Cierto , ¿ pero a qué vine todo esto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Nosotros también creiamos eso ... hasta hace poco ´´ dijo Sirzechs revelando a todos .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Onii-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Hasta hace poco , en una de las zonas inexploradas del Inframundo se hizo un descubrimiento ´´ dijo Sirzechs revelando información .

`` ¿ Un descubrimiento ? ´´ dijo Rias pregutandole .

`` Issei-kun , lo que encontramos fue . Que tu provienes de un antiguo clan demoniaco del cual no sabiamos nada ´´ dijo Sirzechs revelando .

`` ¡! ´´

Todos quedaron impactados , ¿ Issei provenia de un antiguo clan demoniaco ? .

`` Como puede ser eso posible ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida `` Cuando reecarne a Issei a un demonio no senti ninguna energia demoniaca , estaba completamente segura de que era un ser humano normal ´´ .

`` Aún desconocemos el motivo , pero creemos que el fundador del clan tomo la decisión de vivir en el mundo humano y no en el mundo demoniaco , por esa misma razón nunca supimos de él ni de ningún de sus descendientes ´´ dijo Sirzches explicandoles a todos .

`` ¿ Cómo esta seguro de que Hyoudou-kun es descendiente de ese clan ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Una antigua pintura , una pintura que muestra el rostro del primer lider del clan , Grayfia ´´ dijo Sirzechs llamando a su Reina .

`` Si ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole dando un paso al frente mientras que sacaba un pequeño aparato que mostraba un holograma con el cuadro .

`` ¡ Pero si es ! ´´ dijo Issei asombrado , el resto de los que pelearon conra Kokabiel estuvieron igual de asombrados .

La razón , el hombre que salía en el cuadro no solamente era identico a Issei , sino que también fue la misma persona que apareció justo delante de Issei y Rias en el combate , el que le extrajo las Piezas del Mal y desató el verdadero poder de Issei .

`` No cabe duda , es la misma persona que apareció delante de Issei-kun y Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

Issei y Rias pasaron a explicarle lo sucedido en el combate . Cuando Souna y su grupo escucharon eso estaban muy sorprendidos .

`` Ya veo , asi que esta persona se llama Dracon , ¿ no ?´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Si , por lo que Kokabiel grito al verlo ... entonces es verdad , soy el descendiente de un antiguo clan demoniaco ´´ dijo Issei a si mismo .

`` Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias mirandolo .

`` Issei-kun me gustaria que me acompañaras al Inframundo , hay cosas de las cuales tenemos que hablar muy seriamente ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Issei .

`` ... Entiendo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Yo también quiero ir al Inframundo , Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias hablando con un tono serio con su hermano `` Tengo que pedirle a Beelzebub-sama que revise mis piezas de peón , estan raras ´´ dijo Rias mientras que le mostraba las piezas de que eran de color carmesi y dorado .

``Muy bien , los dos vendreis conmigo ´´ dijo Sirzechs a los dos .

`` Espere un momento ´´ dijo Issei interviniendo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sirzechs-sama ... si me convierto en un demonio de clase alta ... tendré mi propio juego de Evil Pieces , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole , Rias y Souna dieron una señal de aprobación y una ligera risa de Sirzechs .

`` Por supuesto Issei-kun , ahora como demonio de clase alta podrás formar tu propia nobleza ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Muy bien ´´ dijo Issei mientras que dirigia su mirada a una persona ... Zest `` Zest , ¿ quieres fomar parte de mi nobleza ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Zest .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Zest confundida `` Pero ... si yo ... ´´ dijo Zest no muy segura de si misma .

`` A mi me da igual si has formado parte o no de los Grigori , me has ayudado mucho con detener a Kokabiel . Que me dices Zest , ¿ te unirias a mi nobleza y me dejarias protegerte ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Cuando Zest escucho sus ojos se abrieron como si estuviera a punto de llorar y al mismo tiempo se tapo la boca .

`` ... No ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` ... Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei al escuchar su respuesta .

`` Quiero hacer más que dejarme proteger . También quiero protgerte , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest con una sonrisa en su rostro y al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba delante de Issei .

`` No era necesario de que hicieras eso , Zest , además no hace falta que seas tan formal ´´ dijo Issei algo avergonzado .

`` Entonces , si no hay más que discutir , Issei-kun , Rias y Zest-kun acompañenme al Inframundo ´´ dijo Sirzechs a los tres .

`` Si ´´ respondieron ambos .

Issei , Rias y Zest seiguieron al Maou Lucifer dejando atrás a le resto de personas .

Las cosas estaban tomando un curso inesperado , pero lo que los demonios no sabían es que cierta persona escucho toda la conversación a escondidas .

`` Otro clan demoniaco y el Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei es el lider ... esto tengo que informarselo a la Iglesia . Asi como explicarles sobre la muerte de Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia emprendió un viaje para buscar respuestas .

 **( En el Inframundo )**

Issei , Rias y Zest se encontraban en el Inframundo , esta era la segunda vez que Issei venia al Inframundo después de que derrotase a Raiser para rescatar a Rias de su compromiso , para Zest si que era la primera vez .

El cielo era de color purpura , asi como había un sol .

`` Nunca pense que en el Inframundo hubiese un sol ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Yo también me lo preguntaba , ¿ cómo puede haber un sol en el Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Eso es Issei - ´´ dijo Rias a punto de contestarle .

`` Para la comodidad de los demonios reencarnados de humanos , hace mucho tiempo se creó el cielo del Inframundo asi como el sol y la luna , asi como los factores climaticos entre otras cosas ´´ dijo Grayfia explicandole en vez de Rias .

`` Buchou , ¿ exactamente a donde iremos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Iremos a hablar con los ancianos del consejo ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Sin embargo antes de ir hablar con los ancianos del consejo y los Maous es necesario limpiar y vendar sus heridas asi como vestirlos de una manera presentable , Rias-Ojou-sama e Issei-sama como lider de su clan ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Ahora que Issei se fijaba , tenia razón . El uniforme de Rias estaba casi destrozada y mostraba mucho de su piel , cosa a que Issei le encantaba , el ropa de Zest también estaba destrozada y al igual que Rias mostraba piel , mientras que Issei tenia varias partes de su cuerpo con marcas de sangre seca , algunas heridas de menor importancia aun estaban abiertas y su ropa también estaban en un estado deporable , mucho peor que las ropas de Rias y Zest .

`` Creo que tiene razón , un momento ¡ Yo soy el lider del clan ! ¿ Qué hay de mis padres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Rias también estaba interesada en eso .

`` Pronto se investigara , si sus padres muestran indicios del poder que usted tiene , se les preguntara si accederán a ser los lideres ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole `` En caso de que sus padres no muestren ningún signo de ese poder , el liderazgo del clan pasara a sus manos Issei-sama ´´

Issei se preguntaba si sus padres tendrán el mismo poder que él .

Issei , Rias y Zest siguieron a Grayfia hasta llegar a una habitación , Rias y Zest se dirigieron hacía otra habitación diferente , mientras que Issei y Grayfia entraron en la puerta de la habitación de delante .

`` Ellas lo ayudara ´´ dijo Grayfia no entrando en la habitación mientras `` Vendre por usted , Rias-Ojou-sama y Zest-sama en unos minutos ´´ dijo Grayfia mientras que cerraba las puertas dejando a Issei solo dentro con las Maids .

En un instante Issei fue rodeado por las Maids y comenzaron a desvestirlos .

`` ¿¡ Qué esta pasando !? ´´ pregunto Issei sorprendido mientras que trataba de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio .

`` Nosotras lo ayudaremos a vestirlo , Issei-sama ´´ dijo una sirvienta .

`` ¡ Esperen yo mismo me puedo cambiar ! ´´ exclamo Issei como su último intento .

`` Por favor no se mueva Issei-sama ´´ dijo una de las maids , aplicando alcohol en la herida .

`` ¡ Duele ! ¡¿ Cómo es qué saben mi nombre ?! ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles sorprendidos .

`` Como miembro de la nobleza de Rias-Ojou-sama y el que le rescato de su compromiso contra Raiser Phenex-sama se sabía sobre usted ´´ dijo otra Maid respondiendo quitandole los pantalones a Issei .

`` ¡ Yo puedo cambiarme soloooooooo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de que Issei pasara por una extraña y espantosa experiencia llamada `` que te desvistan y vistan a la fuerza un batallón de Maids ´´ ya se encontraba junto con Rias y Zest donde lo esperaban los Maous y los miembros del consejo del Inframundo .

`` Que cruel , que cruel . Yo no volvere a ver de la misma forma a una Maid ´´ dijo Issei muy asustado ahora por las maids .

`` Bueno con el tiempo podrás acostumbrarte , Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Supongo ... ´´ dijo Issei aún no estando muy seguro .

Las puertas del salón se abrieron y de ellas salio Grayfia .

`` Rias-Ojou-sama , Issei-sama , los Maous y el consejo lo esperan ´´ dijo Grayfia informando a los dos .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Desde aqui mismo siento la presión que me mandan ... ahhh ... ¿ entramos de una vez ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Yo me quedare aqui junto con Grayfia-sama a tu espera , Issei ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Vale , espera un poco , Zest . En seguida volveremos ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias e Issei ambos entraron en el salón y dentro de dicha sala un grupo de demonios de aspecto anciano los esperaban .

` Supongo que eson son los ancianos del consejo ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Junto a esos demonios se encontraban Sirzechs y otras 2 personas que él desconocia . Aunque uno parecía estar dormido .

` ¿ Se puede dormir aqui ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandose .

[ Ten cuidado Socio , además de Sirzechs , esos dos posen un gran poder ] dijo Ddraig advirtiendole a Issei .

` Lo único que haceis es meterme más miedo ´ pensó Issei .

`` Sientaos , Rias , Issei-kun estais en confianza ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

` Estamos entre demonios , no se si la confianza sea algo de ellos ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Tu también eres un demonio , Socio ] dijo Ddraig .

` Ah , es verdad ´ pensó Issei .

`` Asi que tu eres el mocoso descendiente de ese supuesto clan ´´ dijo uno de los demonios más viejos .

`` S-¡ Sí ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso .

`` No aparentas tener el legado de muchos demonios , para mi no eres muy diferente a otro humano reencarnado ´´ dijo otro demonio .

` Ah ... esto se volvera molesto ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Señores por favor dejen de intimidar al joven , hace poco meses que fue reencarnado por mi hermana pequeña y descubrió el mundo de lo sobrenatural ´´ dijo Sirzechs como apoyo .

`` Eso es cierto fue reencarnado como miembro de mi familia ´´ dijo Rias dando fe de ello .

` Muchas gracias Buchou , Sirzechs-sama al menos ustedes me apoyan ... me alegro mucho de haber sido reencarnado como miembro del clan Gremory ´ pensó Issei dandoles las gracias a los dos .

`` Issei-kun sabes que te llamamos aqui para promoverte y hablar de tu futuro como demonio de clase alta , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs hablandole a Issei .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pues ... hay otro cosa de la que queremos hablar ´´ dijo Sirzechs remplazando su rostro sonriente por una expresión seria .

`` En las ruinas del viejo castillo , donde encontramos el secreto de tu clan encontramos algo más ´´ dijo esta vez el hombre que estaba al lado de Sirzechs .

`` Issei-kun el es Ajuka Beelzebub ´´ dijo Sirzechs presentado al hombre .

`` Es un placer ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Me alegro volver a verle Beelzebub-sama ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Lo que encontramos en ese viejo castillo fue , que tu antepasado , ¿ Dracon verdad ? ´´ dijo Beelzebub .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿? ´´ el resto de los presentes se sintieron intrigados por el nombre .

`` Resulta que tu antepasado fue de los primeros demonios , textos antiguos revelaron revelaron que él estuvo a la par de los primeros , Lucifer , Beelzebub , Leviathan y Asmodeus ´´ dijo Sirzechs generando una sorpresa en Issei y Rias .

`` Los textos revelaron que no hubieron cuatro Maous , sino cinco ´´ dijo el otro hombre al lado de Sirzechs , el que estaba dormido , el Maou Falbium Asmodeus .

`` Issei-kun tu antepasado fue el quinto Maou ´´ dijo Sirzechs revelando .

Rias estaba sorprendida completamente , pero Issei estaba aún más impactado , su ancestro fue alguién tan fuerte e importante que llego a ser uno de los primeros Maous .

 **( Momentos Después De La Reunión )**

Después de media hora la reunión termino , Issei aún estaba tratando de absorber todo lo revelado hasta ahora .

Desde un principío no fue un simple humano , fue parte demonio , el último descendiente de un antiguo clan , un clan del cual el fundador de este fue el quinto Maou .

`` ¿ Issei te encuentras bien ? Te ves algo palido ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Si ... solamente que me entere de muchas cosas , además tuvimos que contar sobre lo sucedido hoy ´´ dijo Issei .

`` La batalla contra Kokabiel con los detalles ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Joven Hyoudou , Princesa Rias ´´ dijo una voz llamando a los dos .

Issei y Rias se voltearon y observaron quien lo llamo era el Maou Beelzebub .

`` Beelzebub-sama ´´ dijo Rias inclinando la cabeza , Issei y Zest hicieron lo mismo inclinandose ante él .

`` Siganme joven Hyoudou , Princesa Rias ´´ dijo el Maou .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Seguirlo ? ¿ Para qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido .

`` Issei , Ajuka Beelzezbub-sama es el creador asi como el encargado de dar las piezas demoniacas a los demonios de clase alta o superior ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Entonces esta persona es el que creo las Evil Pieces ´´ dijo Issei asombrado .

Issei , Rias y Zest siguieron al Maou Beelzebub , el grupo Hyoudou estaba a punto de ser creado .

 **( En el mundo humano )**

Ya en uno de los laboratorios de Ajuka Beelzebub que por alguna razón se encontraba en Japón en el mundo humano .

`` ¡ Rayos ! Buchou , ¿ cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde todo esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando preocupado .

`` Eh ... un dia y medio creo , ¿ por ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ha pasado tanto desde ese tiempo que me olvide que mis padres deben estar preocupados ´´ dijo Issei nervioso .

`` Ten Issei te dejo mi celular para que le puedas llamar ´´ dijo Rias mientras que le prestaba el suyo ya que el suyo estaba en mal estado por las continuas batallas .

`` Gracias Buchou ´´ dijo Issei mientras que tomaba un momento para realizar la llamada .

`` Princesa Rias ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Ajuka-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sirzechs me ha contado que el fantasma del primer Dracon le extrajo las Piezas de Peon , ¿ es cierto ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole a Rias .

`` Si , yo estuve en frente cuando eso sucedio , el fantasma le extrajo las piezas creo que el poder de dentro de Issei obligo a las piezas del mal a que fuesen expulsadas de su cuerpo ´´ dijo Rias explicandole a el Maou .

`` Ya veo ... y puedo observar que no abusaste del control en ellas , a veces me pregunto porque puse esa función . En todo caso es interesante de que sobreviviese a la extracción y no colapsase , ese chico es muy fuerte ´´ dijo Ajuka dando su opinión respecto a Issei .

`` Si , es realmente fuerte ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Disculpen por eso , me tuve que inventar algunas cosas para explicar el tiempo que estuve fuera , tenga Buchou ´´ dijo Issei devolviendole el celular a Rias .

`` Bien , joven Hyoudou podría venir y ponerse en esta plataforma ´´ dijo Ajuka explicadonle a Issei .

En medio del laboratorio se encontraba una plataforma con un extraño pentagrama .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei aceptando , se dirigio al lugar que el indico el Maou .

Cuando Issei se puso en la plataforma esta se ilumino liberando una extraña energia alrededor de Issei .

`` Ahora . Necesito que liberes un poco de tu poder , no emplees tu Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Ajuka explicandole detras de una capa protectora junto con Rias y Zest .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Issei tratando de concentrarse un poco de ese nuevo poder que ha despertado , en ese momento una pequeña esfera de color dorado apareció en frente de Issei .

`` Bien , ahora trata de dividir ese poder en 15 pequeños fragmentos ´´ dijo Ajuka .

Issei siguió con las instrucciones que le daba el Maou , dividió la esfera en 15 esferas pequeñas .

`` Ahora dales las formas de las piezas de ajedres ´´ dijo Ajuka .

En el momento Issei empezó a moldear las 15 esferas , no fue sencillo pero de algún modo logro hacerlo .

`` Ahora yo me encargo del resto ´´ dijo Ajuka .

Varios circulos mágicos se activaron y rodearon a Issei , estos parecian que estaban escaneando , analizando y materializando las piezas .

Después de un leve brillo , 15 piezas doradas de ajedrez quedaron flotando frente a Issei .

`` ¿ Oh ? Interesante ... Ahora concentra parte de tu poder en la pieza del [ Rey ] ´´ dijo Ajuka .

Issei levanto su mano para alcanzar la pueza , con cada centimetro que se acercaba pudo sentir como su poder se manifestaba asi como su poder se manifestaba .

`` Con esto ... ahora soy un [ Rey ] ´´ dijo Issei inconscientemente .

Cuando Issei toco la pieza del Rey , entro a la transformación dorada , asi como la Boosted Gear se materializo .

`` Asi que ese el poder del chico ´´ dijo Ajuka fascinado por la demostración del poder de Issei .

` Por fin lo has logrado mi Issei ´ pensó Rias orgullosa de él .

La pieza de Rey emitió un resplandor dorado , ambos poderes convergian y se llamaban el uno al otro .

La pieza se acerco y se introdujo dentro del cuerpo de Issei , al introducirse en su cuerpo , dos pares de alas de demonios emergieron de la espalda de Issei .

`` Esta listo y tu nivel es impresionante ´´ dijo Ajuka mientras que él , Rias y Zest salian de la capa protectora .

`` Es cierto Issei tu nivel es alto ´´ dijo Rias también sorprendida .

`` ¿ Por qué lo dice , Ajuka-sama , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a ambos .

`` El número de alas que un demonio manifiesta es una representación de su poder , los demonios reencarnados de humanos por lo general solo manifiestan entre un o dos pares de alas . Eso si su poder es de gran nivel ´´ dijo Ajuka explicandole .

`` Ya veo , de hecho es interesante ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ahora , Joven Hyoudou , ¿ tu tienes ya a los miembros de tu nobleza ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole .

`` Solamente a Zest , ¿ por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si no es un problema podría dejarme sus piezas de [ Peón ] ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` No lo veo un problema siempre y cuando me permita coger una para Zest . Pero , ¿ para que las quiere ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Cada Evil Piece contiene una firma del poder del demonio , me gustaria analizar tu poder , ¿ si no te molesta ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole .

`` Uhm ... no veo ningún problema ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Bien ahora te enseñare el metodo para reencarnar a una persona y convertirlo en miembro de tu nobleza ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei asintiendo .

Ajuka le enseño como reencarnar a una persona para convertirla en un demonio y empezó con el ritual .

Issei hizo que apareciese un gran circulo mágico de color dorado , este circulo tenia caracteres del mundo demoniaco asi como que tenia una llama dorada con alas que parecian ser alas de dragones dentro de un cristal como logo .

`` Asi que este es el emblema de mi clan ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba el circulo mágico .

`` Sin duda alguna es uno que nunca he visto antes ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba el circulo .

`` Ya esta listo , ahora iniciare el ritual , lista Zest ´´ dijo Issei llamadola .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest .

Zest se coloco en el circulo mágico e Issei coloco la pieza de Peón en uno de los caractares del circulo comenzó a elevarse y emitir un resplandor dorado .

`` Zest , en este momento yo Hyoudou Issei te dare un nueva vida , juras seguirme y vivir por mi ´´ dijo Issei recitando el cantico haciendo que el resplandor del circulo aumentase .

`` Lo juro ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Desde ahora en adelante eres mi [ Peón ] ´´ dijo Issei .

La pieza de Peón entro en el cuerpo de Zest cubriendola de un manto dorado , al desaparecer dos alas de murcielago emergieron desde su espalda .

`` Con esto el ritual ya ha finalizado ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` Muchas gracias , Ajuka-sama ´´ dijo Issei inclinando la cabeza .

`` No te preocupes , cuando termine de analizar tus restantes piezas de Peon te aseguro que te las devolvere ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` No se preocupe ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ajuka-sama , hay algo que tengo que pedirle ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Qué es , Princesa Rias ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole .

`` Necesito que también analize mis peones ´´ dijo Rias mientras que le entregaba las piezas de Peón .

`` Esta bien ´´ dijo Ajuka .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Unos momentos de que Issei , Rias y Zest regresaron a Kuoh .

`` No es muy propio de ti investigar las Evil Piece Ajuka ´´ dijo Sirzechs junto con Grayfia apareciendo en el laboratorio .

`` Senti curiosidad por ese chico Sirzechs , más especificamente . En las piezas que él creo y las piezas de tu hermana pequeña ´´ dijo Ajuka respondiendole .

`` ¿ Ocurre algo con las piezas de Issei-kun y de Rias ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Si . Algo muy asombroso ´´ dijo Ajuka enseñandole a Sirzechs una de las piezas de Peón de Issei y de Rias `` Dime Sirzechs , ¿ ves algo diferente en ambas piezas ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole .

`` No , a mi parecer ambas se ven como cualquier pieza de Peón , salvo la de Rias que es mitad carmesi y dorada ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Pues estas muy equivocado Sirzechs , no se como lo hizo el chico , pero las piezas del muchacho al igual que el resto de piezas de Peón ... no igual que todas las piezas que el creo son piezas mutantes ´´ dijo Ajuka explicandole a Sirzechs .

```` ¡! ´´´´ Sirzechs y Grayfia se sorprendieron .

`` Ese chico tiene un gran poder y te aseguro que seguira creciendo más y más ´´ dijo Ajuka explicandole .

`` Eso es bueno , si Issei-kun algún dia quiere reclamar su puesto como el quinto Maou ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Pienso que para eso faltara mucho tiempo aún , es joven e inexperto . Pero no lo creo imposible ´´ dijo Ajuka `` Ahora Sirzechs fijate en las piezas de tu hermana ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` ¿ Por qué son mitad doradas las piezas ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` No te lo creirias , las piezas de peón de tu hermana antes eran normales , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Ajuka preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Sirzechs asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Pués según lo que nos contaron tu hermana y el Joven Hyoudou de lo que hizo el espectro de Dracon , estas piezas de Peón han cambiado para convertirse en Piezas Mutadas ´´ dijo Ajuka explicandole a Sirzechs .

`` ¿¡ Cómo es eso posible !? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole sorprendido .

`` Fijate bien en esto ´´ dijo Ajuka mientras que sacaba lo parecia ser un escanar con graficos que se movian como lineas que median energias .

`` Vale este grafico de color dorado pertenece al joven Hyoudou , este grafico carmesi pertenecia a tu hermana cuando recibio sus piezas por primera vez ´´ dijo Ajuka mostrandoselo a los dos `` Y ahora este grafico son de las piezas de ahora ´´ dijo Ajuka mientras que les mostraba un grafico tenia un grafico carmesi y dorado .

`` ¿ Por qué hay dos graficos ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Fijate bien cuando los separo ´´ dijo Ajuka mientras que realizaba su operaciones con el ordenador , entonces el programa separaba los graficos y encima de los separados estaban las graficas de Rias y de Issei .

`` Fijate bien con los graficos separados y con los de cada uno , coinciden igualmente ´´ dijo Ajuka mientras que les mostraba los graficos y tenia razón coincidian igualmente .

`` Tiene razón coinciden , pero ¿ qué significa eso ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Creo si mi teoria fuese cierta lo mejor seria verlo en un Rating Game . Ahora si no te importa seguire investigando las Evil Pieces de los dos ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` Te veo realmente muy interesado en él , Ajuka ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Digamos que ese chico despertó mi interes , el poder que él tiene , la Longinus Boosted Gear y sumémosle el hecho de que él sería el primer demonio que sobrevivio a la extracción de las Evil Pieces despierta mi interes . El chico es joven ... tal vez estaría interesado en un matrimonio politico con mi sobrina ´´ dijo Ajuka .

`` Ahora que corren las noticias sobre él , muy pronto varias propuestas de matrimonio le llegarán ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Que le deparara el futuro a Issei ahora que es un demonio de clase alta .

 **( En la casa de Issei )**

Ya era de noche cuando Issei , Rias y Zest regresaron de nuevo a Kuoh y estaban delante de la casa de Issei , Issei sabía que le esperaria un regaño más grande de la historia .

Entonces en una de las orejas de Rias apareció un circulo mágico carmesi pequeño , parecia que estaba recibiendo un mensaje de alguién .

`` Comprendo , ire de enseguida ´´ dijo Rias mientras que el circulo mágico desaparecía .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` He de ir un momento a la habitación del club ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Mientra que eso Zest te dare un apartamento para que puedas vivir ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` Muchas gracias , Rias-sama ´´ dijo Zest inclinando levemente la cabeza .

`` Issei ahora volvere tu ve a casa Okaa-sama debe estar preocupada por ti ´´ dijo Rias mientras que invocaba un circulo mágico de transporte y Zest se acercaba a ella y ambas desaparecian en un destello dorado .

`` Bueno al entrar me espera una buena regañada , no es para menos , he estado mintiendo a mis padres y a mis compañeros ... ´´ dijo Issei abriendo lentamente la manilla de la puerta y entro en su casa .

`` Ya regrese ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Issei ! ¿ Donde estuviste metido ? ´´ dijo su madre preguntandole molesta .

`` Bu-Bueno como te dije por teléfono . Unos asuntos con el club se presentaron de repentino y tuve que salir con el resto por unos instantes , trate de llamarte pero donde fuimos no había señal ´´ dijo Issei intentando logre convencer a su madre .

`` Bueno Asia esta en tu habitación esperandote por ti ´´ dijo su madre .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Issei entro en su habitación y pudo ver que Asia estaba en su habitación bastante nerviosa .

`` ¡ Ise-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia mientras que lo abrazaba .

`` Asia ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Mira Asia ´´ dijo Issei mientras que metia sus manos en su bolsillos y sacaba sus Evil Pieces `` Lo he conseguido realmente me he convertido en un demonio de clase alta´´ dijo Issei feliz .

`` ¡ Enhorabuena Ise-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia feliz .

`` Si todavía no puedo creermerlo y más aún de lo que escuche en el Inframundo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué te contaron , Ise-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Pués - ´´ dijo Issei a punto de explicarserlo .

Entonces un círculo mágico de color carmesi apareció y en el estaba Rias saliendo de la luz carmesi .

`` Buchou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Veo que ambos se han reunido ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Si , estaba a punto de explicarle a Asia lo que nos dijeron a los dos en la reunión ´´ dijo Issei a Rias .

`` Me parece bien , se lo explicaremos juntos ´´ dijo Rias .

Tanto Issei como Rias le explicaron a Asia respecto ha lo sucedido de la reunión y Asia estaba completamente sorprendida de lo que escuchaba .

`` ¡ Ise-san proviene de un clan antiguo del Inframundo ! ´´ exclamo Asia sorprendida .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei mientras que asentia con la cabeza .

`` Y no solamente eso sino que también era el quinto Maou ´´ dijo Rias añadiendo información .

`` ¿¡ El quinto Maou !? ¿ Había un quinto Maou ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando sorprendida .

`` Si , ni siquiera los del consejo del Inframundo lo sabian todos estaban sorprendidos ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Todos ellos me estaban intentando asustar , pero contaba con el apoyo de Buchou y Sirzechs-sama lo soporte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entonces , Ise-san ¿ tendre que llamarte Ise-sama ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` No , puedes seguir llamandome como siempre , además no me siento comodo que me llamen sama ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Rias sonrio cuando escucho , se alegraba de que seguia siendo el mismo pese a que tenia la misma posición que él .

`` Chicos la cena estara lista en una hora ´´ dijo la madre de Issei avisansolos .

`` Bien ´´ dijeron los tres respondiendoles .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de que los tres hablasen un poco más en la habitación de Issei , ahora nuestro heroe se encontraba durmiendo un poco .

`` Hum ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

[ Alrededor de unos 20 minutos , socio ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ... Han pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo , Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Y que lo digas , eres el primer compañeros que tengo que pasao por tanto en tan poco ... pero puedo decir algo ... En un futuro puede que llegues a ser el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ De verdad piensas eso , Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Tu pontencial de crecimiento es algo extraño pero poco a poco tu nivel sube y sube . Lo único preocupante es el blanco ] dijo Ddraig preocupante .

`` Verdad , ¿ quién era ese sujeto ? Pude sentir un poder inmenso proveniente de él . Esa clase de poder no es normal ´´ dijo Issei .

[ No estoy muy seguro de quién será su huesped ahora ... pero el poder que tiene esa persona contiene grandes rastros de poder demoiaco ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Es un demonio ? ¿ Pero no se suponia que solamente los seres humanos nacen con Sacred Gear ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Puede ser un demonio reencarnado como tu ... o puede ser un caso de excepción a la regla ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ Excepción a la regla ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Hay casos en que un ser sobrenatural tiene genes de un humano , en otras palabras un hibrido . Si ese chico es mitad demonio y mitad humano eso explicaria como ha obtenido la Divine Dividing ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` Ahh ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se rascaba la cabeza `` Salimos de un problema para meternos en uno nuevo ... el destino debe odiarme ´´

[ De que te preocupas , Socio . Cumpliste tu meta de ser un demonio de clase alta por lo que tu sueño del harem ya es posible . De hecho ya comenzaste un tiempo con la chica Gremory y con la ex monja ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Ah Buchou es la chica que amo y pero Asia es para mi como una hermana pequeña y me prometi a mismo el de protegerla ... Además no seré como los otros demonios que gobiernan de manera dura y obligan a sus siervos a hacer cosas que no quieran . Unire a mi nobleza a chicas que quieran estar conmigo ´´ dijo Issei hablando con un tono serio .

[ ¿ Eso incluiria a Zest ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Si , la unire a mi harem de la manera normal ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

[ ¿ Cómo ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Pués no lo se ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

[ ...Esa respuesta es muy tipica de ti ] dijo Ddraig mientras que suelta un suspiro .

`` En todo caso luego pensare en eso , ahora ire a darme un baño ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se levantaba de la cama .

Issei salio de la habitación para poder darse una ducha y entro enel baño y se desvistio .

`` Tengo que buscar una forma de esconder esto ´´ dijo Issei , luego de que su antepasado le extrajese las piezas de Peón en su pecho se quedo una gran cicatriz en forma de X , el fantasma lo curo con unas llamas pero la herida no desaparecio .

[ Recuerdo una vieja magia para cambiar la apariencia , lo pondre en ti en caso de que tus padres o amigos humanos lo vean ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Cómo sabes de esa magia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Un antiguo portador mio la empleaba , no preguntes para que ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole con pesar en su voz .

`` Como quieras ´´ dijo Issei mientras que entraba en la normalmente y dejaba su ropa en en cesto .

Issei entró en la sala de baño y empezó a ducharse mientras que se lavaba la cabeza y se mojo la cabeza para poder quitarse el champu , pero Issei no se percato de que alguién más entro en la sala de baño , pero Issei no lo escucho por el sonido del agua .

`` ¿ Donde esta el gel ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que movia sus manos intentando encontrarlo .

`` Aqui lo tienes , Ise ´´ dijo una voz mientras que le entragaba el gel en la mano .

`` Gracias , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei mientras que agarraba el gel `` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Asi que estabas tomando una ducha , entonces te acompañare ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Bueno ... si es lo que quiere Buchou no puedo nergarme a tu petición ´´ dijo Issei mientras que no sabía donde poner sus ojos .

Issei empezó a bañarse con normalidad pese que estaba Rias junto con él , Rias empezó a laverse el pelo mientras que Issei tomo una toalla colocandosela en la cabeza mientras que entraba en la bañera y disfrutaba del baño con relajación .

`` ¿ Comó te sientes al ser un demonio de clase alta , Ise ?´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Todavía no logro de asimilarlo la verdad , nunca pensé que lo seria tan pronto , aunque claro tampoco pensaba que formaria parte de un antiguo clan demoniaco y el cual fuese del quinto Maou ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Realmente han pasado muchas cosas en tan solo unos pocos dias ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei manteniendo la misma opinión .

`` ¿ No te has curado la marca del pecho ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Ah , cuando el fantasma me extrajo las piezas y me curo , supongo que me quedo la cicatriz , y eso que incluso Asia intento curarmela ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se tocaba el pecho .

`` Has tenido suerte Issei , nunca antes un demonio se extrajo las piezas del mal y sobrevivido de ello ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo mientras que lo veia .

`` Supongo que si tengo suerte ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Rias entro en la bañera poniendose a su lado mientras que se abrazaba a su brazo , dejando a Issei sorprendido y sonrojado , pero no negaba que disfrutaba de la sensación de su pecho que le venia del brazo .

Ahora Issei tenia un malestar dentro de si que queria decirle a Rias .

`` Buchou , queria pedirle disculpas ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

`` ¿ Por qué te disculpas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Yo estuve entrenando en secreto de ti y las demás junto con Kiba ... Yo queria ser más fuerte para que no volviese a derramar sus lagrimas de nuevo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Rias se sorprendio cuando escucho su respuesta y sonrio de nuevo `` No tienes porque preocuparte por eso Issei , pero si me lo hubieras pedido podriamos haberte ayudado con los entrenamientos ´´ .

`` Gracias , Buchou ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

Issei le hizo una pregunta que resolveria una incognita oculta que tenia .

`` ¿ Ano Buchou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Ise ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Ahora que los dos somos demonios de clase alta , me preguntaba si no le importaba que te llamase por tu nombre ´´ dijo Issei con un tono de vacilación .

`` ¡! ´´ Rias se sorprendido por su petición .

`` Si , por favor llamame por mi nombre ´´ dijo Rias muy emocionada , realmente estaba muy feliz por ello .

`` Entonces contare contigo para que me ayudes a ser un buen demonio de clase alta ... Rias ´´ dijo Issei con un poco de duda .

`` Estoy feliz mi Issei me ha llamado por mi nombre ´´ dijo Rias mientras que abrazaba a Issei con más fuerza por su brazo .

` Oh Maou-sama , muchas gracias por esa peligrosa suavidad que noto en mi brazo ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Ne , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` La cantidad de miembros que se puede tener en una nobleza son 15 ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , exactamente la misma cantidad que las piezas que el ajedrez , pero puede haber más que vendrían a ser demonios sirvientes ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba hacía arriba en el techo `` Lo tengo decidido , hare un equipo completo de mi nobleza ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

`` Ya veo eso es una buena decisión , Ise ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Todos mis miembros seran mujeres ´´ dijo Issei decidio .

`` Tipico de ti Issei , después de todo tu meta es ser el rey de un harem ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Lo es , pero ... ´´ dijo Issei hablando serio .

`` ¿ Pero ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole confundida por escuchar eso .

`` ... Mi sueño es estar junto a mujeres hermosas a las cuales ame y ellas me amen a mi por lo que soy no por otra cosa ´´ dijo Issei serio .

Rias se sorprendio cuando esucho las palabras de Issei , no parecia el mismo , esta vez parecia algo maduro .

` Pareces más seguro de ti mismo Ise ´ pensó Rias en su rostro mientras que aparecia un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` Será mejor que salgamos , mi madre ya habra hecho la cena ´´ dijo Issei mientras que cogia la toalla y se tapaba .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rias estando de acuerdo .

El resto de la noche fue normal , una cena tranquila con la familia Hyoudou , mañana Issei tendria que explicarserlo a sus amigos .

 **( En la academia de Kuoh )**

Issei había decidido explicarle todo lo sucedido a Souna y a los miembros del consejo estudiantil lo sucedio con la reunión con el consejo de demonios y con los Maous .

Cuando Issei le explico todo lo sucedido a todos y se sorprendieron completamente , les explico a todos que ahora es un demonio de clase alta al igual que Rias y Souna .

`` Y eso fue todo lo que sucedio en el Inframundo , Kaichou´´ dijo Issei en el salón del consejo estudiantil .

`` Ya veo , entiendo ´´ dijo Souna Sitri mientras que a sus espaldas estaban los miembros de su nobleza estaban sorprendidos `` Asi que el Inframundo descubrio un antiguo clan demoniaco y tu desciende de ese clan ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Bueno ... si ... pero eso no es todo ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ ? ´´ Los miembros del consejo estudiantil se confundieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei .

Entonces Issei les conto a todos el detalle de su linaje .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ los miembros del consejo estudiantil salvo Souna y Tsubaki que mantuvieron la calma .

`` Hyoudou ttt-tu linaje ocupo el puesto del quinto Maou ´´ dijo Saji sorprendido .

`` Si asi fue como me quede cuando me lo conto Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei mirando a Saji `` Pero ustedes no parecen sorprendidas , Kaichou , Fukukaichou ´´ dijo Issei mirando a los dos , ya que Souna y Tsubaki parecian completamente tranquilas .

`` No ha tardo mucho sobre tu ascenso asi como tu linaje a la luz , Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Tsubaki respondiendole .

`` Bueno ... realmente no me esperaba que lo publicasen en el peridioco ´´ dijo Issei mientras que tomaba el periodico que había en el escritorio de Souna .

`` Pensar que además de un clan del cual nunca se supo absolutamente nada , también habría un Maou del cual se desconocia todo ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Para mi también fue una gran sorpresa , Sirzechs-sama asi como el resto de los Maous me lo dijeron ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Conociste a todos los Maous ! ´´ exclamo Saji asombrado .

Por su parte Souna se sentia nerviosa , la razón es simple .

`` Casi todos , solo estaban Sirzechs-sama , Ajuka-sama y Falbium-sama , la persona que ostenta el titulo de Leviathan no estaba presente en la reunion ´´ dijo Issei .

Souna solto un suspiró de tranquilidad .

`` Serafall Leviathan-sama , la hermana mayor de Kaichou´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` ¡ Kaichou tu también eres la hermana pequeña de un Maou ! ´´ exclamo Issei asombrado por esa información .

`` Saji ´´ dijo Souna sonando enojada con él .

`` Lo siento Kaichou ´´ dijo Saji pareciendo resignado a su castigo .

`` ¿ Cómo es su hermana ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ella es ... especial ´´ dijo Souna sintiendose apenada al recordar a su hermana `` Por favor te pido que no me preguntes más ´´ dijo Souna .

`` ... Vale , bueno entonces me retirare , Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Muchas gracias por informamos de todo y enhorabuenas por tu ascenso , Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Souna dandole la enhorabuena .

`` Muchas gracias , Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei mientras que salia de la sala del consejo estudiantil .

`` ¿ Cómo te ha ido , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba pregutandole esperandole .

`` Todo a salido bien , Kiba , le explique lo sucedido a Kaichou y al resto ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole . mientras que se dirigian a la habitación del club de ocultismo .

`` Ya veo , me alegro por ti , Issei-kun , ahora eres un demonio de clase alta ... ¿ Debería llamarte Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando con un tono de broma .

`` No , sigue llamandome como de costumbre , aunque me posición haya cambiado todavía somos amigos , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con una sonrisa `` Pero realmente hace unos mese nunca me hubiera imaginado que me convertiriria en un demonio de clase tan alta ´´ dijo Issei expresando su opinión .

`` Solo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo , tienes grandes aptitudes asi como la Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Aunque hay algo que me molesta , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Issei pregutandole .

`` Que a diferencia de otros clanes demoniacos ... el mío literalmente esta pobre en comparación ´´ dijo Issei desanimandose el mismo `` Al parecer mi antepasado no dejo ningún material por lo que además de ese antiguo castillo , no tengo mucho , aún tengo lo ahorrado cuando trabaje para Rias como su peón ... pero es una miseria ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Supongo que tu y Zest tendran un duro camino desde ahora ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que lo ponia una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y entnces recuerda algo que Issei ha dicho `` Issei-kun , ¿ has llamado a Buchou por su nombre ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ... Bueno ya que soy un demonio de clase alta al igual que ella no veo el problema de que le llame por su nombre , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei algo ruborizado por eso .

`` Jajajajaja , no te preocupes por eso , de seguro a Buchou le gustara que le llames por su nombre ´´ dijo Kiba soltando una risa .

`` Por cierto Kiba , Rias recibio una llamada de alguién del club , ¿ es que ha sucedido algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Resulta que Buchou a conseguido un nuevo [ Knight ] ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` ¿ Un nuevo [ Knight ] ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole `` ¿ Quién es ? ´´ .

`` Ahora lo veras ... ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendole .

 **( En la habitación del club de ocultismo )**

Kiba e Issei llegaron a la habitación del club , y todos los miembros estaban presentes en ella y dos personas más una de esas personas es Zest , el [ Peón ] de Issei , mientras que la segunda persona ...

`` Hola Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Xenovia salundando

Issei se sorprendio cuando la vio en la sala del club y se fijo de que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh .

`` Rias , no me digas que ... ´´ dijo Issei .

* PAM *

Xenovia saco dos alas de demonios de su espalda .

`` Si , el nuevo miembro de mi nobleza es Xenovia ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Ha nosotros también nos sorprendio cuando se lo pidio a Rias-Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Bueno después de enterarme de la muerte de Dios , le pedi desesperadamente que me dejara formar parte de su equipo ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandoles a todos .

`` Creo que Rias acepto también en parte porque eres la portadora de Durandal , ¿ verdad Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , se siente reconfortante que la portadora de Durandal se una a mi nobleza ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo `` Ahora con ella y Yuuto tenemos a un par de espadachines poderosos ´´ .

`` Supongo que si ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se colocaba la mano detrás de su cabeza .

`` A partir de ahora , entrare en el segundo año en esta Academia ´´ dijo Xenovia dando detalles .

`` ¡ Llevemonos bien , Issei-kun ! ´´ dijo Xenovia con una voz algo diferente .

`` Deja de intentar imitar a Irina , necesitas más practicar más ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Como pensaba es muy dificil ´´ dijo Xenovia para si misma .

`` De cualquier manera , ¿ estás realmente segura de esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntadole .

`` Ahora que sé que Dios esta muerto , mi vida esta arruinada ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Por cierto Xenovia , ¿ ya te has despedido de Irina ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Si , aunque Irina no se fue nada contenta cuando le dije que me había convertido en un demonio ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Aunque ahora eres un demonio para ti Irina sigue siendo una buena amiga , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Si , tienes razón ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole con honestidad .

`` Sin embargo , los demonios eran mis enemigos . Asi que tengo mis dudas acerca de servir a uno de ellos . Claro , ella puede ser la hermana de un Rey Demonio , pero ... ´´ dijo Xenovia hablando para si misma con un tono de duda .

`` ¿ Realmente tomé la decisión correcta ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandose a si mismo mientras que llevaba su mano a la cara .

`` ¡ Oh Dios , por favor dimelo ! ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que precia que oraba .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhh ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia quejandose por un dolor repentino de cabeza .

` He sentido un deja vu ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Por cierto Xenovia fue buena entregarles la Excalibur a los de la Iglesia ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ciertamente tu eras una de las portadoras de Excalibur ´´ dijo Zest compartiendo su opinión .

`` Si , además tengo a Durandal conmigo no tengo queja alguna , de todas formas , ahora soy un problema para la Iglesia , ya que me enteré de algo que no debía . Ahora soy una hereje ´´ dijo Xenovia expresando sus pensamientos .

`` Es por eso que te convertiste en un demonío ´´ dijo Asia hablando con ella .

`` Debo disculparme contigo , Asia Argento ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que la miraba a ella .

Asia se confundio cuando escucho las palabras de Xenovia .

`` Dios esta muerto . La salvación y la compasión de la que hablé nunca existieron realmente . ¡ Lo siento ! ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que inclinaba la cabeza `` Puedes golpearme si eso te hace sentir mejor ´´

`` No digas - ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` Pasé de ser una respetada portadora de una Espada Sagrada a una hereje que cometío el mayor tabu . La forma en que me miraban cambió completmente . Nunca seré capaz de olvidar la forma en que actuaron . Estoy segura de que pasastes por lo mismo ´´ dijo Xenovia con unos ojos de tristeza .

`` Xenovia-san ´´ dijo Asia llamandola , haciendo que Xenovia levantase la cabeza `` Estoy contenta con la vida que estoy llevando . Puede que ahora sea un demonio ahora , pero conoci a alguién apreciado para mi y conoci que más personas que se volvieron más preciadas para mi . Estoy realmente feliz ´´ dijo Asia mostrando una sonrisa autentica .

Todos sonrieron cuando escucharon las palabras honestas de Asia , Xenovia estaba sorprendida no se esperaba esa respuesta de ella .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que sonreia `` De todos modos , me gustaria que me ayudes con algo ´´ .

`` ¿ Quieres mi ayuda ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` ¿ Me puedes mostrar los alrededores de la escuela alguna vez ? ´´ dijo Xenovia pidiendole un favor .

`` ¡ Por supuesto ! ´´ dijo Asia sonriendo .

`` También me gustaria poner el orgullo de la Espada Sagrada Durandal en juego y enfretarme contigo una vez más , portador de la espada santo demoniaca ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que miraba a Kiba .

`` Estaria encantado ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo .

`` Y también un combate con el descendiente del nuevo descubierto clan demoniaco ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que miraba a Issei .

`` Cuando quieras ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` Bueno celebremos el ascenso de Issei a ser un demonio de clase alta y por dos nuevos miembros al club de Investigación de lo Oculto ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo a todos .

`` Ah se me olvidaba , Zeste espera un momento ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo mientras que cogia su mochila y buscaba unos documentos .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Toma ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le entregaba tres sobrea Zest `` Son contratos , uno es para hoy y los otros dos son para el fin de semana ´´

`` Contratos . Según tengo entendido los demonios se juntan con humanos para que les concendan un deseo , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Si , estos clientes son habituales de mios de cuanto estaba en el clan Gremory , cuando se enteraron contactaron conmigo para pedir un contrato ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... entendido me esforzare por el clan Dracon , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest mientras que se inclinaba un poco la cabeza .

`` Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que seas tan formal , llamame Issei como siempre ´´ dijo Issei hablando con ella .

`` V-Vale , Issei ´´ dijo Zest hablando con un rubor en sus mejillas .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun ya es todo un rey , eso significa que Issei-kun me puede ordenar cualquier orden ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se acercaba a él y envolvia sus brazos alrededor del brazo del brazo izquierdo de Issei , haciendo que el castaño notase una suavidad que provenia de sus pechos .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Rias enojada .

`` Ufufufufufu ´´ Akeno solto una risa divertida .

Ya empezó a atardecer y todos empezaban a retirarse del club para irse a sus casas .

`` Kiba ´´ dijo Issei llamandole , junto con él se encontraba Zest .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ¿ Mañana estas ocupado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No , ¿ por qué ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Necesito pensar en formaciones ahora que Zest forma parte de mi nobleza y quiero ver como pelea y porque aún necesito tu ayuda para poder hacerme más fuerte , quiero que le digas a Xenovia de esto para ver de lo que es capaz , por eso si en un futuro sucede algo me gustaria planear un metodo de batalla ´´ dijo Issei explicandole a Kiba .

`` Ya estas pensando como un Rey , está bien , y a que hora nos reuniremos ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Mañana al medio día utilizaremos los bosques que se encuentran cerca de Kuoh , para practicar , hablé con Kaichou y nos dio su autorización ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Y Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` No te preocupes por eso le dije a Buchou lo de los entrenamientos secretos tenemos también su permiso y si necesitamos su ayuda se la pediremos en algún momento solamente eso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo , entonces nos veremos después ´´ dijo Kiba despidiendose de ambos .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei .

Kiba se volvia de regreso a su casa , mientras que Issei también se iba con Zest .

` La proxima vez de seguro me confesare con Buchou ´ pensó Issei en su mente decidido .

 **( Día Siguiente - En los Bosque de Kuoh )**

* CLANK *

* CLANK *

* ZAS *

Ya el dia siguiente , miembros del clan Gremory y del clan Dracon comenzaron su entrenamiento , Kiba y Xenovia estaban en un fiero combate de espadas .

`` Asi que ese el poder de Durandal , sin duda es algo aterrador ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que tomaba distancia .

`` Tu espada santo demoniaca tampoco es algo de lo cual alguién pueda confiarse , el poder santo es veneno para los demonios lo cual te da gran ventaja contra nosotros ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Ambos espadachines se lanzaron uno contra el otro .

* CLANK *

El impacto de Durandal chocando contra una espada santo demoniaca produjo un resplandor de chispas , Kiba aprovecho ese momento para moverse a gran velocidad y atacar a Xenovia .

`` Parece que aprendiste de nuestro combate pasado ´´ dijo Xenovia utilizando Durandal para bloquear los ataques , pese a ser un [ Caballero ] todavía tenía que adaptarse al incremento de su velocidad , por lo cual solo podí bloquear o esquivar los ataques de Kiba .

`` Si , gracias a Issei-kun me di cuenta que para pelear contra ti , alguién que es pura potencia necesito más tecnica ´´ dijo Kiba moviendose en zigzag a gran velocidad atacando a Xenovia .

`` Si , de haber peleado asi la vez pasada lo hubiera tenido dificil ... pero ¡ aún no pienso perder ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia reuniendo poder sagrada de Durandal y arremetiendo contra el suelo .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Kiba logro separarse a tiempo para no ser afectado por el aura sagrada de Durandal , el impacto levanto una cortina de polvo y tierra .

`` ¡ Una apertura ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia saliendo del manto del polvo mientras que blandia Durandal con gran fuerza para atacar a Kiba .

En el último momento antes de ser impactado , Kiba giro hacía la izquierda para evitar parte del daño y poner el filo de su espada en el cuello de Xenovia .

`` ... Parece que es un empate ´´ dijo Kiba , a simple vista parecía su victoria , pero Xenovia movío sus brazos rapidamente para poner el filo de Durandal cerca del pecho de Kiba .

`` Si ... Debo admitir que eres bueno , Kiba ´´ dijo Xenovia aclamando las habilidades de su compañero espadachin .

`` Enfrentar a Durandal es aterrador , pensé que sería mi fin con ese último ataque ´´ dijo Kiba expresando su opinión .

`` Por cierto ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se fijaba en algo `` ¿ Qué estan haciendo Issei y Zest ? ´´

Issei se encontraba cerca de ellos se encontraba en una posición seiza con los ojos cerrados , mientras que Zest lo estaba observando .

`` Issei-kun está conversando con Ddraig ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` El Dragón Gales de la Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si , Issei dijo que asi puede dialogar más y aprender de Ddraig ´´ dijo Zest explicandoles a los dos .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que ella miraba al igual que todos miraban a Issei manteniendo esa posición .

`` ... Es imposible ´´ dijo Issei mientras que abria los ojos , al estar concentrado en Ddraig no se fijo en que le estaban mirando fijamente `` ¿ Qué sucede chicos ? ´´ .

`` Te estabamos mirando ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole .

`` ¡ Dejad de hacerlo , es vergonzoso ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que se levantaba y retrocedia un poco .

`` ¿ Qué es imposible , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole notando que Issei estaba algo deprimido .

`` Las llamas doradas , no puedo utilizarlas ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`````` ¡! ´´´´´´ Tanto Kiba , Xenovia y Zest estaban perplejos .

`` Pero las utilizaste contra Kokabiel y después en el laboratorio de Ajuka-sama ´´ dijo Zest recordandolo .

`` ¿ Acaso ocurrió algo y no puedes utilizar las llamas doradas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ¿ Es posible que tengas que hacer unos pasos para transformarte ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` Con Ddraig descubrimos que existe ciertos pasos a seguir si quiero emplearlas , esos mismos pasos hacen que sea imposible que pueda emplearlas ´´ dijo Issei respondiendoles a todos .

`` ¿ Cuales son los pasos ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Tengo que tener mi energia al máximo , fisica y mágica . Asi como tener los [ Boost ] cargados al máximo ... pero con todo eso solamente puedo utilizar las llamas por 6 segundos ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles a todos .

`` ¿ 6 segundos ? Pero lo usaste más tiempo contra Kokabiel ´´ dijo Kiba .

[ Eso fue debido que su antepasado libero el poder que se encontraba sellado y suprimido por tanto tiempo , eso permitio que mi Socio utilizara tanto poder por un periodo de tiempo más largo ] dijo Ddraig hablando con todos desde la joya de la Boosted Gear .

`` Entonces , ¿ eso quiere decir que Issei no podrá utilizar el máximo de su poder ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

[ Yo no diria eso , en estos momentos mi Socio no tiene la capacidad para dominar las llamas y usarlas más tiempo . Pero eso se puede mejorar si mi Socio aumenta más su nivel actual ] dijo Ddraig explicandoles .

`` Asi que tengo que volverme más fuerte ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Aun así , el dominio de los otros poderes de mi Socio son prometedores ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Otros poderes ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

`` Ah es cierto , tu aún no has visto todas las habilidades que tengo , asi como Kiba , Zest y algunas otras ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sobre las llamas plateadas , ¿ acaso tienes algunas más ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Sí , en si creo que tengo varios tipos de habilidades dependiendo de que llama emplee . Creo que puedo explicarlo mejor con una demostración ´´ dijo Issei mientras que hacía que ambas palmas de sus manos se encendian con un fuego de color anaranjado rojizo .

`` Esta es magía de Dragon Slayer que me enseño Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles .

`` ¿ Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

[ Una antigua magia utilizada para pelear contra nosotros los dragones , a lo largo de la historia muchos Dragon Slayer de gran poder emergieron y murieron en la gloria , uno de los más grandes fue el hijo de un buen amigo mio , Igneel , el rey dragon de las llamas . Su hijo Natsu Dragneel fue un Dragon Slayer que podía estar al nivel de los actuales Maous ] dijo Ddraig explicandoles a todos los presentes .

`` Eso es increible ´´ dijo Kiba asombrado `` Pero ahora que me fijo Issei-kun , tu flequillo no ha cambiado ´´ dijo Kiba .

Issei se fijo de que Kiba estaba en lo cierto su flequillo no había cambiado de color como con sus otras llamas , seguia igual con el mismo color .

`` Podria ser que esta llama sea algo debil en comparación con las otras ´´ dijo Xenovia dando su opinión .

`` No es que sea debil es más bien que le falta algo a ese fuego ´´ dijo Zest dando su opinión .

`` Bueno no hay que preocuparse por eso ´´ dijo Issei mientras que hacía que el fuego de Dragon Slayer desaparecia .

`` Este es mi fuego blanco ´´ dijo Issei mientras que unas llamas blancas aparecian en sus manos mientras que su flequillo cambiaba a uno de color blanco `` Estas llamas aumentan el poder de todos los ataques mágicos o ataques fisicos , también puede fortalecer mi energia mágica ´´

`` Son las mismas que empleastes contra Kokabiel ´´ dijo Kiba recordandolo .

`` Si , pero según me conto Ddraig sobre esta llama tiene otra habilidad que aún no ha despertado y también que no la mezcle con mi fuego de Dragon Slayer , ya que ambas por el momento se desicronizan y consumen más magia de la necesaria ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles .

`` Los ataques que empleaste contra Kokabiel ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` El [ **Crossing White Fire** ] y el [ **White Dragon Bomb ]** son tecnicas que tuve que crear en el momento , el Crossing White Fire concentro una cantidad de fuego en mis manos y luego cruzarlas formando X de fuego para dispararla al punto indicado , pero ya que utiliza gran cantidad de magia esta me impulsa un poco hacía atras´´ dijo Issei explicandoles .

`` Es un gran ataque si da en el blanco ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` El White Dragon Bomb es un poco como el Crossing White Fire pero algo comprimido en una pequeña esfera con un dragon de fuego blanco que explota al contacto , también sirve para quemar y arrasar todo a su paso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Por eso Kokabiel fue seriamente dañado cuando impacto contra él ´´dijo Xenovia .

`` Realmente esas tecnicas los dejaron mal parado ´´ dijo Zest .

`` En ese momento su poder estaba aumentado , ya que las llamas doradas le dieron más poder , la siguiente llama es esta , la llama escarlata o **[ Blood Flame ]** ´´ dijo Issei mientras que hacía que apareciese llama escarlarta en su brazos y piernas , su flequillo se volviese escarlata , su piel se puso al rojo vivo y el humo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo .

`` Es lo mismo que utilizaste cuando peleaste contra mi e Irina ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Estas llamas aumentan mi habilidad fisica y velocidad´´ dijo Issei parandose y moviendose a gran velocidad en zigzag `` Además me permite disparar bolas de fuego escarlata que salen disparadas a gran velocidad , pero no me permite emplear otra magía con esta , dependo de mi poder fisico y de este fuego además ´´ dijo Issei mientras que dejaba de emplear la llama escarlata , su flequillo volvia a la normalidad y respiraba con pesadez `` Consume los nutrientes de mi cuerpo y me deja agotado , Ddraig me dijo que no la emple más de dos veces al dia , o de lo contrario mi corazón se pondrá bajo mucha tensión y explotara ´´ dijo Issei explicandoles .

`` Utilizarla mucho es peligrosa , por el momento somos pocos en nuestro clan , pero peleare a tu lado y asi evitare que emples esa llama más de dos veces ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Nosotros también Issei-kun , puede que no seamos del mismo clan , pero seguimos siendo compañeros que se protegen entre si , cuenta con nosotros , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba decidido .

`` Si ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Gracias chicos ... y la última ... es la llama plateada a la cual llame **[ Blade Flame ]** [ Llama Hoja ] ´´ dijo Issei encendiendo su llama plaetada en su brazo derecho al mismo tiempo que su flequillo se volvia plateado .

`` Creo que es un buen nombre para la llama ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Pensaba en llamarla **[ Excaliburn ]** pero pense que no os agradaria a las dos , por eso la llame de la otra forma´´ dijo Issei explicandoles a los dos .

`` No te preocupes ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Para nada , ya no siento odio por ellas , además creo que el nombre de **[ Blade Flame ]** le queda bien ya que esas llamas cortan a traves de todo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Como Kiba dijo estas llamas me dejan cortar cosas sin la necesidad de que emple una espada , aunque me gustaria probarla con una espada . Pero eso será después ´´ dijo Issei mientras que apagaba la llama y su flequillo volvia a la normalidad .

`` ¿ Esas son todas las habilidades que posees ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ... No lo se ... a decir verdad aún no estoy si no tendre algunas llamas bajo la manga ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se preguntaba a si mismo si tendría más llamas con diferentes poderes .

`` Las llamas de Issei-kun y una humana que estaba antes afiliado con los Grigori ... creo que tu clan tiene un buen comienzo Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo .

`` Bueno prefiero empezar despacío y sin prisas ´´ dijo Issei expresando su opinión .

`` A proposito Kiba ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ¿ Cuanto tiempo puedes mantener activo tu Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Hum ... como diez minutos como mucho ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` ... Supongo que debes seguir mejorando , tu y Xenovia sois las espadas de Rias , no lo olvideis ´´ dijo Issei .

```` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´ respondieron ambos .

`` Bueno se está haciendo algo tarde , ¿ qué tal si dejamos la sesión de entrenamiento terminado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a todos .

`` Me parece bien , además tengo que cumplir con unos contratos ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Yo también tengo unos contratos ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Me gustaria entrenar un poco más ... pero bueno mañana entrenaremos otra vez , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si , y esta vez le pedire ayuda a Buchou y al resto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entonces lo dejaremos por todo hoy ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

Ya era por la noche , Issei , Kiba , Xenovia y Zest estaban caminando juntos por las calles de Kuoh .

`` Realmente se ha hecho tarde ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba el cielo que ya estaba completamente oscuro .

`` Nunca pensé que el entrenamiento se hubiese alargado tanto ´´ dijo Kiba dando su opinión .

`` ... Supongo que ahora debemos dirigirnos a los sitios de nuestros contratos ´´ dijo Zest .

* STAB *

Parecia que algo se había caido al suelo , resulto ser una zapatillas que venian de la bolsa de Xenovia que se había caido al suelo .

`` Vaya ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que se agachaba para recogerlas .

Entonces Issei se fijo de que en su pierna izquierda había lo que parecia una marca de una llama , le resulto familiar ya que le estaba recorando a el emblema de su clan , una llama junto con unas alas de dragon .

`` Ne Xenovia ´´ dijo Issei llamandola .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¿ Tienes una marca de nacimiento con forma de llama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Zest , Kiba y Xenovia se cofundieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei .

`` No , no tengo ninguna marca de nacimiento , ¿ por qué ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` No por nada , es que la marca que tienes en la pierna izquierda me esta recordando al emblema de mi clan ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ En mi pierna izquierda ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole , mientras que alzaba un poco su falda y miraba su pierna izquierda y en verdad tenia una marca con forma de llama y con alas de dragón .

`` Que yo recuerde de pequeña nunca tuve una marca de nacimiento ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandoles a todos .

`` Ahora que me fijo realmente se parece igualmente algo que aparecio en mi cuerpo ´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¿ Tu también la tienes , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Zest se quito un poco de su camisa y observo que tenia la misma marca que Xenovia , justamente cerca del cuello en el lado izquierdo .

`` Es cierto es la misma marca que tiene Xenovia en su cuerpo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que la miraba .

`` Ahora solo falta que tu también la tengas , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei con un tono ironia y soltaba una debil risa .

`` Sobre Issei-kun ... ´´ dijo Kiba con una sornrisa forzada .

Empezó a quitarse un poco la camisa mientras que dejaba su hombro derecho al descubierto , y también tenia la misma marca que Xenovia y Zest .

`` ¿¡ Tu también , Kiba !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` No se cuando aparecio pero cuando me cambie de ropa la marca ya estaba en mi cuerpo ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole .

`` ¿ Pero por qué todos vosotros teneis la misma marca que mi clan ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a todos no entendiendo nada .

Algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de la nobleza de Issei y en la de Rias también , ¿ qué podria ser ? .

`` Bueno no tiene caso de que ahora nos preocupemos por eso , lo comentare con Rias sobre esto , pero ahora volvemos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-kun tiene razón lo mejor sera comentarlo en otro momento respecto a esto ´´ dijo Kiba estando de acuerdo con Issei .

`` Por cierto , ¿ qué es ese folder que llevas ahí ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole a Issei .

`` Ah esto ´´ dijo Issei `` Es un contrato que tengo que realizar ahora , dado a que el clan escasea en lo referente al dinero , necesito hacer todos los contratos que pueda ganar aldo de ingreso ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Parece que el dinero es el verdadero mal de este mundo ´´ dijo Xenovia expresando su opinión .

`` Eso es cierto , pero el mundo no se mueve sin él . Bueno ire al lugar del contrato , ya le avise a Rias de que llegaria antes de la cena ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo también ire a un contrato que tengo , ire con Xenovia ya que su casa esta cerca de la mia ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Yo también ire con mi contrato ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Buena suerte a los dos , Kiba , Zest ´´ dijo Issei a los dos .

`` Tu también Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Suerte , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que seas tan formal conmigo , Zest ´´ dijo Issei .

El grupo se dividio para ir a sus respectivos sitios de contrato salvo Xenovia que iba junto con Kiba .

Pero había algo que todavía estaba atormentando la mente de Issei .

` ¿ Por qué Kiba , Xenovia y Zest tienen las marcas de mi clan en sus cuerpos ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Parecia que el futuro revelara un secreto en las piezas de Issei y de Rias .

 **( En un complejo de apartamentos )**

`` ¡ Maldición perdi de nuevo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Bueno , yo he practicado mucho con el fin de jugar contra ti ´´ dijo el contratista , era el mismo hombre de la vez pasada , el que vestía un Yukata , tenía el cabello oscuro con un mechón de pelo dorado .

`` Quiero decir , realmente no nos hemos encontrado en mucho tiempo , ¿ verdad ? . Además en ese tiempo te convertiste en un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo el hombre .

`` Jejejejejeje , bueno ... Muchas cosas han sucedido ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose `` Pero has mejorado mucho en esto ´´ dijo Issei refiriendose a los videojuegos .

`` Me he quedado muy enganchado a estas cosas desde que me llevaste a ese arcade ´´ dijo el hombre .

`` Y de hecho muy enganchado , tienes consolas muy antiguas de verdad , nunca espere verlas de nuevo y algunas , no muchos aficionados consiguen unas de estas en mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Issei asombrado de verlas .

`` Una vez que empiezo a coleccionar algo , no puedo parar ´´ dijo el contratista mientras que mostraba una sonrisa extraña `` La gente a menudo dice que me emociono mucho por recolectar cosas ´´ dijo el hombre .

`` ¿ Eh ? Eso me suena familiar ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que perdia otra partida del juego .

`` ¿ Otra ronda ? Chico demonio ... ¿ O deberia llamarte Sekiryuutei ? Descendiente de Dracon ´´ dijo el hombre .

Issei se percato de que él nunca le dijo nada de eso .

En ese momento plumas negras revolotearon por el apartamento .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Soy Azazel , el gran jefe de los ángeles caidos . Jejeje ´´ dijo el hombre presentandose .

 **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero cuatro de Clan Del Dragon . Espero que lo disfruteis .**

 **Un detalle lo he rectificado y no pondre a toda lo nobleza de Raiser en el harem , de lo contrario serian demasiadas teneis razón los comentaristas , pero si que pondre a tres de ellas en el harem , no en la nobleza eh , las cuales ya tengo decididas .**

 **Muchas Gracias .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis seguidores leen y disfrutan de ellos .**

 **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo siguiente de mi fanfic El Clan Del Dragon , se bien que ahora tendria que escribir el capitulo siguiente de mi fanfic el Jinchuriki Dragon Demonio , pero me dio la extraña sensación de escribir este capitulo ni yo mismo se porque , pero debia de escribirlo , asi que los que esperaban el capitulo del Jinchuriki tengan un poco más de paciencia .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de mi fanfic .**

 **Capitulo 5 : La Confesion , la Union y Levi-tan .**

 **( En el Complejo de Apartamentos )**

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Soy Azazel , el gran lider de los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo el cliente presentandose e identificandose como Azazel .

` Este tipo , ¿ es el lider de los ángeles caidos ? . Esto no es bueno , no estoy en condiciones para poder pelear contra él ´ pensó Issei mientras que sus opciones eran limitadas .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Presenti que Kokabiel estaba tramando algo asi que me meti en esta ciudad para estar atento a culaquier problema que surgiera . Además estaba interesado en tu Boosted Gear y en tu linaje ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

Issei se paro rapidamente y se preparo para combatir .

`` Espera , no pienso comenzar una pelea contigo , me agradas y me recuerdas mucho a Dracon . A diferencia de Kokabiel , yo veia a Dracon como un amigo aún siendo enemigos ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

Issei no se fiaba en sus palabras y aún estaba listo para cualquier cosa .

`` De todos modos , parece que Albion hizo bien su trabajo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Albion ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo , en ese momento Issei recordo la armadura blanca que aparecío al final de su combate `` El dragón blanco ´´

`` Yo no podía interferir directamente con la situación , asi que le pedi que se encargara de la situación en lugar de mi , no me costo mucho convencerlo de hacerme caso esta vez ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué planeas , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No planeo nada ... pero te dire que tuviste suerte de que Vali hubiese aparecido ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Issei no entendiendo sus palabras .

`` Aún cuando despertastes los poderes de Arcturus , no estás en el mismo nivel que Kokabiel , no importa cuan fuerte te volveras ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Pero estuvimos cerca de vencerlo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` En ese momento , Kokabiel estaba cegado por la ira , no estaba concentrado cuando peleaba contigo ... y si no me equivoco , tus poderes se hubieran acabado antes de poder continuar peleando , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ... ´´

Issei no quería admitirlo , pero las palabras que Azazel estaban diciendo eran ciertas , de no haber aparecido Albion nadie sabria como hubieran finalizado las cosas .

`` Escuche de Vali que Zest estaba contigo , ¿ es verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` ... Si , ahora es mi miembro de mi nobleza ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Jajajaja , bueno supongo que Zest decidio su propio camino , cuida de ella era un miembro de mi organización y se bien lo que Kokabiel hizo con su grupo , iba a que explicase eso pero empezó a moverse y no tuve la ocasión ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` De todos , modos , parece que Albion hizo su trabajo . Debido a los recientes acontecimientos , los lideres de los ángeles caidos , ángeles y demonios han decidido celebrar una reunión de la cumbre en breve ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿ Una reunión de la cumbre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

 **( En la sala del consejo estudiantil )**

`` ¡ Tienes que estar bromeando ! ´´ exclamo Rias enojado .

Dado la importancia de esto , los actuales tres demonios de clase alta de la ciudad de Kuoh se reunieron en el salón del consejo estudiantil .

`` ¿ El lider de los ángeles caidos se coló en mi territorio y encima trato de hacerle daño a mi querido Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias enojado junto con ella estaba Akeno .

`` Si el mismo Azazel me lo confirmo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que a su lado estaba Zest sorprendida .

`` Mi hermana me lo confirmo , ella y Sirzechs-sama serán los represantes de los demonios ´´ dijo Souna confirmandolo , mientras que ha ella se encontraba Tsubaki .

`` ¿ Qué sucedera con Ajuka Beelzebub-sama y Asmodeus-sama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Aunque sea una reunión pacifica , sería muy arriesgado que todos los lideres del Inframundo se reuniesen en un mismo lugar ´´ dijo Souna explicandole .

`` Seria arriesgado de que uno de ellos muriese ´´ dijo Rias .

Issei asintío cuando escucho sus palabras .

`` Los lideres de las tres facciones se reuniran y discutiran de como trabajar de ahora en adelante sus relaciones ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Entonces la batalla contra Kokabiel afecto la relación entre los demonios , los ángeles y los ángeles caidos , las tres facciones , ¿ eh ? . Las cosas se han complicando ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ah ... ¿ Qué hacemos ahora ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se sentaba en el sofa .

`` Deberiamos estar alerta por si Azazel hace un movimiento extraño y nos engaña ´´ dijo Rias dando su opinión .

`` Azazel no hara ningún movimiento ni nada ´´ dijo Zest hablando para todos .

Todas las miradas se pusieron en ella ahora .

`` Azazel no es la clase de persona que haria movimientos y además empezaria una guerra no les gusta nada las guerras ´´ dijo Zest explicandoles a todos .

`` Pero acaso podemos fiarnos de su palabras después de todo un ángel caido casi destruye esta ciudad ´´ dijo Akeno hablando con un tono de odio en su voz .

`` Ciertamente las acciones de Kokabiel han hecho que los ángeles caidos sean ahora un bando odioso ... Pero yo solamente odiaba a Kokabiel , no le encuentro sentido en que odiese a los demás ángeles caidos cuando no me hicieron nada ´´ dijo Zest dando su opinión .

`` ... Si las palabras que Zest son ciertas entonces confiare en ellas ´´ dijo Issei confiando en ella .

Todas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei , no se esperaban esa respuesta por parte suya .

`` Supongo que deberiamos de cambiar de tema ´´ dijo Souna `` Otro punto , al parecer hay un aumento de demonios renegados por la zona ´´ dijo Souna informando mientras que entregaba un folder con documentos a Issei y a Rias .

`` Wow , 14 casos de personas desaparecidas , esto no es un tema serio ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Por eso para tener todo listo para la reunión querá pedirles a ustedes que se movilicen junto a sus siervos para que eliminen a esos demonios renegados ´´ dijo Souna explicandoles `` Mis siervos se han dividido en grupos de dos personas para buscar y eliminar a los renegados ´´

`` Entiendo Souna , ¿ pero qué pasa con Issei ? . Es su nobleza solamente estan él y Zest ´´ dijo Rias preocupada de que Issei se fuese solo .

`` Ciertamente Issei-kun de entre nosotros tres es él que tiene menos miembros dentro de su nobleza por eso mismo yo y tu , Rias , les prestaremos parte de nuestras fuerza ´´dijo Souna explicandoles

`` Lo siento por esto Rias y Kaichou pese a que soy un demonio de clase alta aun dependo un poco de ustedes , soy patetico ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se sentia patetico con eso .

`` No tienes porque preocuparte por eso , Issei , aún eres nuevo es normal que te ayude después de todo fuiste un lindo miembro de mi familia ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` Ahora eres un compañero nuestro es normal que te ayudemos cuando es necesario ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Gracias Rias y Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendole .

Ambas sonrieron y asintieron la cabeza , entonces Issei recordo algo .

`` Oh por cierto Akeno-san´´ dijo Issei llamandola .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole manteniendo su tipica sonrisa .

`` Por casualidad ¿ le ha ocurrido algo a tu cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ A mi cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿ Ha aparecido la marca de mi clan por alguna parte de mi cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Todas se sorprendieron cuando esucharon las palabras de Issei .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Oh es cierto , aún no hos lo he explicado ´´ dijo Issei recorandolo .

`` Ayer cuando antes de que conociese a Azazel me fije en que Xenovia tenia la marca de mi clan en una de sus piernas , parecia como si fuese una marca de nacimiento´´ dijo Issei explicandoles a todas .

Cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei todas estaban sorprendidas .

`` ¿ Cómo es eso posible ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sorprendida .

`` No solamente Xenovia sino también tienen esa marca Kiba e incluso Zest la tiene en uno de sus hombros ´´ dijo Issei dando más detalles a todas .

`` ¿ Zest también la tiene ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando sorprendida .

Entonces Zest se retiro levemente la camisa , se ruborizo cuando se fijo de que Issei la estaba mirando , y les mostro a todos los presentes de que en verdad tenia la marca de su clan en el hombro .

`` Realmente tiene la marca del clan de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que la miraba .

`` Pero , ¿ cómo es posible que Xenovia y Yuuto-kun tengan la marca del clan de Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

Toda era un misterio para todos , esa pregunta que se hacían , ¿ por que Kiba y Xenovia tenían las marcas del clan de Issei ? .

`` Si Yuuto y Xenovia tienen esas marcas , entonces ¿ todas las piezas de la nobleza de Rias es posible que la tengan por alguna parte de su cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` Ufufufufu , entonces dejare que Issei-kun revise mi cuerpo con cuidado para que busque la marca ´´ dijo Akeno con un tono de felicidad .

`` ¿¡ En serio !? ´´ dijo Issei con un tono de felicidad .

`` ¡ No ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Bueno , dejemos esos temas para después ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Por cierto Kaichou , ahora como se mantendrán la seguridad de la ciudad , Rias lo defendia por la noche y tu y tu grupo por el dia . Ahora nosotros , ¿ cómo lo haremos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ciertamente ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No lo habíamos pensando ... es más que con tu ascenso es probable de que las cosas cambien ´´ dijo Souna mientras que analizaba los hechos .

`` ¿ A qué se refiere , Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Nosotras controlabamos la ciudad ya que eramos las demonios de clase alta en este lugar , pero ahora que tu eres un clase alta también y siendo alguién que ha vivido aquí la mayor parte de su vida ... es probable que los archiduques te transfieran el control de la ciudad ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole y explicandole .

`` ¡ Eehhhh ! ¡ Vamos eso no es gracioso ! ¿ Más responsabilidades ? ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` Ah ... sobre eso , Issei-sama le le llegó un sobre , tiene un emblema demoniaco ´´ dijo Zest mientras que el entregaba un sobre que tenia guardado .

Issei empezó a tornar el sobre y lo abrío rompiendo los sellos de protección .

`` Veamos que dice ... Demonios ¡ No ! ´´ exclamo Issei , la noticia no le gusto nada .

`` ¿ Qué dice el documento , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole .

`` Exactamente lo mismo que dijo Kaichou , ahora tengo el control de la ciudad ... ¡ porque me dan tantas responsabilidades ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

```````` ¡! ´´´´´´´´

Las Gremory y las Sitri se sorprendieron , ya estaban preparadas para que algo asi pasara ... Pero no se lo esperaban tan pronto .

`` ¿ Qué haras Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Hum ... Supongo que mantendre las cosas un poco iguales , tu cuidaras de la ciudad por el día y yo y Rias nos las arreglaremos por la noche ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` A mi me parece bien , Issei ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` El documento también dice que el espacio de control sobre el area ´´dijo Souna mientras que ojeaba el documento .

`` ¿ Cómo lo tenían repartido antes ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Ambas teniamos repartidas el 50% de la cuidad ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... Bueno te dejare el 50% Kaichou , mientras que Rias y yo tomaremos un 25 % , ¿ te parece bien , Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , no tengo problemas en eso ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Tampoco tengo quejas ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` Bueno Zest y yo nos vamos , nos vemos después , Rias , Akeno-san , Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei despidiendose de todas .

`` Nos vemos luego , Issei ´´ dijo Rias despidiendose .

`` Hasta luego , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno despidiendose .

`` Adios Issei-kun ´´ dijo Souna despidiendose .

`` Que tengas un buen dia , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Tsubaki despidiendose .

El grupo Hyoudou se retiraban de la sala mientras que Issei se iba a su respectiva clase y Zest se retiraba , en ese momento Issei se percato de algo .

`` ¿¡ Kaichou y FukuKaichou me llamaron Issei-kun !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

[ Realmente eres lento , Socio ] dijo Ddraig .

 **( En el habitación del Club de Ocultismo )**

Dentro del viejo edificio escolar , cierta pelirroja estaba rellenando papeles del club para entregarserlos al consejo estudiantil .

` Todavía me tiene inquieta lo de que Xenovia y Kiba realmente tengan esas marcas , ¿ eso podria significar que todos los de mi familia tienen esas marcas también ? ´ pensó Rias en su mente .

Mientras que junto a ella estaba Akeno que le estaba ofreciendo un te a ella .

`` Gracias Akeno ´´ dijo Rias mientras que tomaba el te de su amiga .

`` Aun sigue pensando en eso , ¿ no Buchou ? . Lo de las marcas del clan de Issei-kun ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Si , realmente me gustaria saber porque los miembros de mi nobleza tienen las marcas de su clan y que significan que tengan sus marcas , todo es un misterio ´´ dijo Rias dando su opinión .

`` ¿ Quién sabe ? A lo mejor lo sabremos con el tiempo ´´ dijo Akeno dando su opinión .

Ambas tenian curiosidad , no podian parar de preguntarse el porque de esas marcas .

`` Buchou , es posible de que `` él ´´ también la tenga esa marca ´´ dijo Akeno dando su opinión .

`` ... Si también es posible que `` él ´´ también la tenga ´´ dijo Rias teniendo la misma opinión .

`` ¿ Esa marca podria haber afectado a los poderes de todos nosotros ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` De ser asi , ahora `` él ´´ seria algo más peligroso ´´ dijo Rias teniendo la misma opinión .

Algo estaba preocupando a las dos chicas la pregunta quien era `` él ´´ .

 **( En la academia Kuoh - Por la tarde )**

Ya era el final de las clases , Issei se quedo esperando un rato por su amigo Saji Genshirou .

`` Hey Saji ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo .

`` Hyoudou , al fin llegas ´´ dijo Saji .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Saji ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ten , un informe de Kaichou sobre los patrullajes , ya le di uno a Rias-senpai ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` Ah , a ver ´´ dijo Issei mientras que abrió el folder y ojeo los papeles , los turnos serian rotativos , Issei le tocaría hacer rondas esta noche junto con Zest y la ayuda de uo de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias , al día siguiente serian un de su grupo con Souna , Issei y Tsubaki .

`` Asi que hoy toca el patrullaje en este sector ´´ dijo Saji informando , además de los documentos había un pequeño mapa de la ciudad con varios puntos marcados .

`` Hum ... Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei analizando los alrededores utilizando el mapa .

`` ... Has cambiado , Hyoudou , ahora piensas un poco antes de hacer la cosas ´´ dijo Saji .

`` ¿ Eso crees ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Pero mira como cambian las cosas tan rápido , hace no mucho ambos eramos [ Peones ] y ahora eres un Rey , además de un antiguo clan ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Jejejeje , yo tampoco me lo hubiera creido si me lo hubieran dicho semanas antes ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Bueno , tengo que irme mañana los del consejo estudiantil tendremos que limpiar la piscina , ah ... ese es un trabajo tedioso ´´ dijo Saji quejandose un poco .

`` ¿ Por qué no nos piden ayuda a Buchou y a mi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Creo que unas manos extras no harían daño ´´ dijo Saji `` ¿ Pero estara bien pedirle ayuda a Rias-senpai ? ´´

`` De seguro que si , además es lo menos que podemos hacer , Kaichou y ustedes nos ayudaron mucho con todo el asunto de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Eso es cierto , además ... tal vez logremos convencer a Kaichou que nos deje utilizar la piscina después de limpiarla , jejejeje ´´ dijo Saji riendose .

`` ¿ Esperas ver a Kaichou en traje de baño ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo .

`` No mentire , me gustaria ver eso ... pero más pienso de como se verán Momo y Ruruko ´´ dijo Saji respondiendole .

`` ¿ Nimura y Hanasaki-san ? ... ¿ Saji acaso tienes algo con ellas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Hum , si , de hecho estoy saliendo con ambas , fue algo dificil al principio pero logramos arreglarlo de alguna forma ´´ dijo Saji admitiendolo , esa frase dejo sorprendida a Issei .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhh ! ¿ Pero ... crei que te gustaba Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Issei estando algo sorprendido por eso .

`` ¿ Eh ? ... Nunca senti ese tipo de sentimientos por Kaichou , yo siento admiración por ella , bueno me voy , nos vemos mañana Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji despidiendose .

Issei se quedo unos momentos aturdido , él hubiera apostado su brazo derecho de que Saji estaba enamorado por Souna ... Pero al parecer perdió .

`` Menos mal que no llegamos ha apostar el brazo ´´ dijo Issei saliendo de la entrada de la academia .

`` ¿ Apostar el brazo ? ´´ dijo una voz detrás de Issei .

`` ¡ Gah ! ¡ Rias , que susto me has dado ! ¡ Casi me da un infarto ! ´´ dijo Issei tocandose el pecho , sintiendo como su corazón latía como un motor .

`` Lo siento Issei , ¿ qué era de apostar un brazo ? ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose y preguntandole .

`` Nada , no te preocupes , pero , ¿ qué haces aqui ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Te estaba esperando a ti ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole con su sonrisa .

`` Ah ... ya veo , ¿ nos vamos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole sonrojado .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

Por el camino Issei le comento a Rias lo de su patrullaje y le pidio un poco de su ayuda con que uno de su nobleza se la prestase y también le comento que mañana ayudaria al consejo estudiantil a limpiar la piscina .

`` Hablare con Souna para que nos deje que la ayudemos y asi podremos bañarnos ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Saji también dijo de que convenzaria a Kaichou para que pudieran emplearla después de limpiarla ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Entonces debo ir a comprar un traje de baño ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba una tienda de trajes de baño .

`` Ano Rias , yo me ire adelantando avisare a Zest de todo , ¿ no te importa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah , no te preocupes por eso yo también avisare al resto de los miembros del club y enviare a Xenovia para que te ayude con el patrullaje esta noche ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Nos vemos , Rias ´´ dijo Issei dispidiendose y adelantandose .

`` Bien , ahora ´´ dijo Rias mientras que entraba en la tienda y sacaba so telefono movil .

 **( En el bosque de Kuoh )**

Ya era por la noche , cerca de la ciudad , en los tranquilos bosques algo se llevaba a cabo .

 **[ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño de Hierro del Dragon De Fuego ) gritó Issei .

* BAAAAANG *

Un fuerte golpe seguido por un torrente de llamas resonó en el bosque .

`` Asi que esta es la habilidad de un Dragon Slayer ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Es realmente increible ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si , aunque no me esperaba que el bosque estuviera infestado de demonios renegados ´´ dijo Issei .

Issei , Zest y Xenovia se encontraban una situación algo precaria , ambos estaban de espaldas mutuamente rodeados por una gran cantidad de demonios exiliados .

`` No esperaba que tuvieramos que luchar contra tantos demonios unos minutos atras ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Yo tampoco ´´ dijo Zest dando su opinión .

`` Perdona si te hemos causado algun problema , Xenovia ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose por llamarla .

`` No te preocupes , Issei , fue una orden de Rias-Buchou no podia negarme ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Al comienzo de la ronda toda parecía tranquilo , despues de la primera hora y a solo media de terminar , los demonios renegados empezaron a salir en cantidad .

`` En si su fuerza no es nada , pero el problema es el numero , son demasiados ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Zest tiene razón , lo más molesto de ellos son los numeros ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Bueno ... solo hay que acabar con el mayor número posible ´´ dijo Issei , ya que Xenovia y Zest le estaban dando la espalda , no pudieron notar como los dientes de Issei se afilaban , como colmillos y sus pupilas se rasgaban como las de un reptil ... o un Dragón .

 **`` [ Karyu No Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ dijo Issei y una gran masa de fuego naranja rojizo salío de su boca quemando hasta las cenizas a muchos demonios .

`` ¡ No te llevas toda la diversión ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia empuñando Durandal , cortandoa demonios que se metian a su paso .

`` Os estais emocionando demasiado ´´ dijo Zest mientras que empleaba su magia de tierra y fuego para eliminar a los demonios .

* ZAZ *

* ZAS *

* ZAS *

* BAAAANG *

* BOOOONG *

Luego de unos momentos de caos y descontrol .

`` Creo que hemos acabado con todos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que veia una pila de cuerpos quemados desintengrandose poco a poco en cenizas .

`` Eso parece ´´ dijo Xenovia por su parte corto a un gran número de ellos .

`` Hay sido un poco molesto ´´ dijo Zest ya que ella también elimino a una gran cantidad .

`` GRAAAAAAAAAA ´´ Uno de los demonios se escondió entre la pila de cadaveres de los que habian derrotado todos , estaba a punto de atacar a Xenovia y Zest al mismo tiempo .

* ZAS *

Una estela de luz plateada corto por la mitad al demonio , antes de que este atacara tanto a Xenovia como a Zest , Issei se movío rapido y se puso encima del monton de cadaveres , dandoles la espalda a ambas .

Issei las miro de reojo a las dos , Xenovia y Zest miraron algo asustadas a el castaño ya que estaban , vieron detrás de Issei la forma de un dragón rojo con una sonrisa fiera y con enojo .

`` ¿ Os encontrais bien , Xenovai , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandolas a las dos .

`` Sí ... gracias ... estabamos distraidas ´´ dijo Xenovia dandoles las gracias .

`` M-Muchas gracias , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest ruborizada mirando a otro lado .

`` Menos mal que no hos pasado nada ´´ dijo Issei aliviado mientras que bajaba del montón de cadaveres .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? Pareceis que hayais visto a un monstruo ´´ dijo Issei a las dos .

`` No , no pasa nada ´´ dijo Xenovia aún un poco nerviosa .

`` Sera mejor que volvamos ya a nuestras casas ´´ dijo Issei a las dos .

`` Si será lo mejor ´´ dijo Zest estando de acuerdo con su [ Rey ] .

Ambos se retiraban a sus respectivas casas , pero Issei no que cerca de ellos los estaba obversando una figura , parecia ser la chica con la que se cruzo Issei antes en el parque .

`` Como imagine ese chico ... necesitare de su ayuda si quiero derrotarlo ´´ dijo la chica mientras que miraba a Issei .

 **( En la piscina de la academia Kuoh )**

`` Oh vamos , ¿ hace cuanto que no limpian esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Issei junto con Zest , Rias y su nobleza ayudarian al consejo esudiantil como un favor por lo ocurrido contra Kokabiel ... con lo que no contaba Issei es que la piscina no fue limpiada desde hace un muy buen tiempo .

`` La piscina se mantuvo cerrada por un año debido a las remodelaciones y demás ´´ dijo Souna explicando .

`` Por eso nadie hasta ahora nadie la empleado ´´ dijo Rias añadiendo información .

`` ¡ Un año ! ¿¡ Me estas diciendo que todo esto es lo suciedad de un año !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Ahora que decidiste ayudarnos junto con Rias no puedes retractarte Issei-kun ´´ dijo Souna , por alguna razón sus anteojos se iluminaron y gano un aura amenazante .

`` Souna tiene razón Issei ahora no podemos resignarnos ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa forzada .

`` ... Lo se ... no os preocupeis ayudare ´´ dijo Issei resignado .

`` Hum ... y ya que algunos de mi siervos y también Rias ´´ dijo Souna mirando a todos sus miembros , incluso Tsubaki y también estaba mirando a Rias `` Me pidieron que si podía permitir el uso de la piscina luego de limpiarla , lo permirtire por esta ocasión , pero solo hasta el mediodía ´´

`` ¡ Yahooo ! ´´ exclamaron los siervos de Souna felices , incluso Tsubaki , aunque ella más disimuladamente .

`` Por Satán , tendre que ser más estricta con ellos ´´ dijo Souna con un leve tic en su ceja .

`` Bueno , bueno Souna , ¿ no crees que se lo merecen ? ´´ dio Rias acercandose a su amiga .

`` Eso es cierto Kaichou , no es para tanto con lo de las Excaliburn , Kokabiel y ahora esta reunión , creo que se merecen un momento de relajación , ¿ no crees ? ´´ dijo Issei que estaba al lado de Souna .

`` ... Supongo que teneis razón , Rias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Souna resignandose por las palabras de ambos .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Issei-senpai nos mirará con una mirada pervertida ´´ dijo Koneko dandole una mirada entrecerrada .

Issei se rio con una sonrisa forzada cuando escucho el comentario de Koneko .

 **( En los vestuarios masculinos )**

Luego de que terminaran la limpieza , el grupo se fue directo a los vestidores para ponerse los trajes de baño .

` Me pregunto que tipo de trajes de baños llevaran las chicas , quiero el traje de baño de Rias , el de Akeno-san , me alegraria ver el de Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou ... además quiero ver que tipo de traje de baño llevara Zest ´ pensó Issei .

`` Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba llamandolo .

`` ¿ Ah ? ´´

`` Prometo ... que si alguién viene a por ti , prometo que hare lo que sea para protegerte ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¡¿ P-Por qué me dices esto ahora ?! ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole , se le hizo muy rara la situación , Kiba con la camisa abierta diciendo estas frases ... en su cabeza se repetía esta frase DANGER DANGER .

`` Es dificil de hablar de esto cuando Xenovia esta cerca ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` S-Sí , gracias ´´ dijo Issei , pero lo que él pensaba era otra cosa ` Estoy seguro que eso debería decirserlo a una heroina , no a un chico como yo ´ .

`` Estoy en deuda contigo por salvarme y arreglar las cosas con Buchou , si no te devuelvo el favor , no podría llamarme a mi mismo caballero del clan Gremory ´´ dijo Kiba a el castaño .

` Elegiste un muy mal lugar para decir estas cosas ´ pensó Issei .

`` ¿ Acaso es esta un discusión gay ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando que recien entraba y logro escuchar gran parte de la conversación .

`` ¡ QUÉ ! ¡ Saji ! ¡ No digas esas palabras ! ¡ Ni en mil millones de años sere eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ N-Nos vemos afuera ! ´´ exclamo Issei saliendo de ese ambiente tan tenso .

`` ¿ I-Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` ... Disculpa por esto Kiba , pero preferiría que te mantengas un poco alejado ´´ dijo Saji sintiendose en peligro también .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Kiba no entendia .

 **( Fuera en la piscina )**

`` Ah ... ni siquiera pelear contra Kokabiel me mando tantas señales de peligro , Kiba eligío un mal momento para decir esas cosas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Pasa algo , Issei-kun ? . Luces algo palido ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole mientras que llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole mientras que tenia puesto un bikini de color rosa .

`` Estoy ... bien ... Kaichou ... Fuku-Kaichou ... solo que vivi una situación extraña en los baños ´´ dijo Issei respirando pesadamente .

```` ¿ Situación extraña ? ´´´´ dijeron ambas simultaneamente .

Issei empezó a observarlas con mucho detalle a Souna y a Shinra .

`` ¿ Qué pasa ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` No ... es que pensaba que os queda bien esos trajes de baños ´´ dijo Issei siendo completamente sincero con las dos .

`` Gra-Gracias ´´ dijo Souna pero por alguna razón sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas .

Tsubaki se sonrojo cuando escucho el comentario de Issei , se podía ver como salí humo de su cabeza .

`` ¿ Todavía no han salido Rias y las demás ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No , Rias y las demás todavían seguian cambiandose de ropa ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` Ya veo - ´´ dijo Issei hasta que sintio un ardor en su brazo izquierdo .

Issei se cayo al suelo cuando sintio ese ardor , ambas se sorprendieron cuando vieron eso .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntandole preocupada por eso .

`` Si ... mi brazo izquierdo .. ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole , y dirigio su mirada hacía su brazo izquierdo .

Pudo ver que su brazo había cambiado , sus uñas se habían vuelto garras y habían unas cuantas escamas rojas en su brazo .

`` Issei-kun , tu brazo ... ´´ dijo Souna sorprendida .

`` Pero si Akeno-san había drenado su energia no hace mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Issei .

[ ¿ No te dije que fueras cauteloso de un gran poder ? ] dijo Ddraig hablando en voz alta .

`` ¿ Te refieres al Vanishing Dragón ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ No debería sorprenderte tanto después de haber hecho contacto con alguién tan fuerte como Azazel ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ Entonces te referias a que él era esa gran presencia poderosa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

 **( En el vestuario femenino )**

Las chicas del grupo Gremory y Zest seguian cambiandose para que pudieran disfrutar de su baño en la piscina .

`` ¿ Terminaste tu tarea , Asia ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¿ Y tu , Xenovia-san ? ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole y preguntandole al mismo tiempo .

`` Yo tengo problemas un poco con el japones ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole .

`` Yo tampoco soy muy buena con los kanjis ´´ dijo Asia teniendo también complicaciones con eso .

`` Debo decir que el sistema de escritura japones es demasiado dificil ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole `` Quizás debería pasar la noche estudiando los kanjis ´´ dijo Xenovia pensandolo en su cabeza .

`` Yo podría ayudaros ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Ambas se giraron para ver que las personas que las llamo resulto ser Zest que tenia un bikini de color amarillo .

`` Yo se bastante de los kanjis asi que podría ayudarte con eso , Xenovia y si quieres a ti también Asia ´´ dijo Zest ofreciendoles ayuda .

`` ¿ En serio , Zest-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole felizmente .

`` Muchas gracias por la ayuda , Zest ´´ dijo Xenovia aceptando la ayuda .

`` No os preocupeis , mi sueño era ser una maestra , me gustas enseñar ´´ dijo Zest sonriendolas a las dos .

`` Asia , esto debe ser una señal del Señor ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Si , tienes razón Xenovia-san ´´ dijo Asia sonriendo .

```` Amen- ´´´´ dijeron ambas rezando .

** AUUUU **

Ambas recibieron el dolor de cabeza por haber rezado .

`` Terminen de cambiarse ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo a las dos mientras que Akeno que estaba junto a ella se reia debilmente .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia levantandose aún dolorida .

Entonces Rias se fijo de una marca que tenia Asia en su cintura en el lado derecho .

`` Asia , espera un momento ´´ dijo Rias llamandola y se acerco a ella .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Asia confundida .

Rias se agacho hasta la cintura de Asia y se fijo en la marca que tenia Asia .

`` Asia , ¿ desde cuando tienes esa marca en tu cintura ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¿ Marca ? ´´dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Akeno esta marca ... ´´ dijo Rias llamando a su Reina .

Akeno se agacho y miró la marca de cerca .

`` Ciertamente es exactamente igual a la marca del clan de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Es cierto es la misma ´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¡ Ehh ! ¿ Por qué llevo la marca del clan de Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando confundida .

`` Yo también la tengo , Asia ´´dijo Xenovia mientras que también le enseñaba la marca .

`` Xenovia-san también la tiene ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` Buchou ´´ dijo Koneko llamandola .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Koneko ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Entonces Koneko le enseño que ella tenia la marca en el lado derecho de su cuello , también tenia la marca del clan de Issei en ella .

`` ¿¡ Koneko-chan también !? ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida .

`` Entonces la que falta es ... ´´ dijo Rias dirigiendo su mirada hacía Akeno .

No , de hecho todas las miradas se colocaron en Akeno para ver si tenia la marca también por alguna zona de su cuerpo .

`` La encontre ´´ dijo Zest .

Todos dirigieron su mirada cuando escucharon las palabras de Zest ... la marca de Akeno estaba ... cerca de su pecho izquierdo .

`` Ara ara , asi que estaba aqui ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Quizas debería informar a Onii-sama de esto ... no nos preocupemos por esto . Bien ahora disfrutemos de nuestro dia de piscina ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo a todas .

````````` Sí ´´´´´´´´´´´ respondieron todas alegres .

Todas las chicas empezaron a salir a fuera , hasta que ...

`` ¡ Tenemos problemas , Buchou ! ´´ dijo Kiba avisandola cuando salio `` Issei-kun ... ´´ .

`` ¿ Qué sucede con Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

 **( En el vestuario masculino )**

Ahora nuestro heroe estaba sentado en el banco del vestuario masculino , Issei estaba intentando retener el avance del cambio de su abrazo .

`` No tenemos opción , dejaremos que Akeno succione el poder del Dragón ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Lo siento , Rias y Akeno-san poque tengan que ayudarme con esto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ufufufufu , no tienes porque disculparte , Issei-kun es el deber de un senpai ayudar a un Kouhai ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` G-Gracias , Akeno-san ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendole .

Akeno seguia riendose levemente , mientras que Rias le estaba dando una mirada de inquietud .

 **( En la piscina )**

Todos estaban disfrutando de su momento en la piscina , salvo una persona .

Rias no paraba de mirar en la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos .

` ¿ Por qué tardan tanto ? ´ pensó Rias .

 **( En el vestuario masculino )**

`` Guhhhh ´´ Issei estaba soltando gemidos , ya que Akeno le estaba succionando el dedo indice y al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo sonidos pervertidos .

`` Hacer esto a Issei-kun hace que despierte la abusadora que hay en mi´´ dijo Akeno mientras que jugaba con su dedo .

`` ¿¡ ¿¡ Abusadora !? ´´ dijo Issei sonrojado y sorprendida por eso .

`` ¿ Quieres tener una aventura conmigo ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¡¿ Una aventura ?! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No le hablare a la Presidenta ni a Asia-chan de lo que estamos a punto de hacer ´´ dijo Akeno con un tono sensual mientras que empezaba acercarse más a Issei con su bikini , haciendo que una parte del cuerpo de Issei despertarse .

`` Hace que tu corazón se acelere , ¿ verdad ? . Será nuestro pequeño secreto ´´dijo Akeno preguntandole con un tono sensual .

`` Muero por saber lo que se siente ser devorado por un chico joven , alimentado por su lujuría ´´ dijo Akeno a con un gran deseo en su cuerpo .

`` ¿ Lujuria ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` No me molesta que me controles , ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo Akeno mientras hacía que Issei se tumbase y Akeno se sentase sobre él .

Issei y Akeno se estaban dando miradas de pasión , parece que era el momento de Issei , sus las bios estaban a punto de hacerse uno solo , hasta que Issei recordo una cosa .

` No puedo hacerlo ... yo debo primero confensarme con Rias ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Ake - ´´ Issei estaba a punto de detener a Akeno hasta que ...

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando aquí ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` ¡¿ Rias !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Solo estaba distrayendo al Dragón ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` No me parecío así , ¿ lo estaba haciendo , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias algo enojada .

`` ... Si lo estaba haciendo , no tienes porque enojarte , Rias ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` ... Muy bien , si Issei lo dije confiare en su palabra ´´ dijo Rias mientras que salia del vestuario .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun , ¿ por qué has hecho eso ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ... Debo hacerlo esta noche ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

`` ¿ Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno llamandolo de nuevo .

`` Eh , no tienes porque preocuparte , Akeno-san , lo he hecho porque no quiero que dos amigas discuntan ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ara ara , Issei-kun es todo un hombre ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendole .

Entonces Issei se fijo en la zona del pecho izquierdo de Akeno , se fijo en que ella también tiene la marca de su clan .

` Akeno-san también la tiene ... ¿ por qué todos en la nobleza mia y la de Rias tiene el simbolo ? ´ pensó Issei haciendo aún esa pregunta .

 **( En la piscina )**

Tanto el grupo Hyoudou , Gremory , Sitri , todos estaban disfrutando de su momento de la piscina , ha nuestro heroe le toco ser un tutor de natación para Koneko y Asia .

Ahora Issei estaba tomando el sol con tranquilidad .

`` Que bien se siente esto ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

`` Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´

`` ¿ Podrias ponerme un poco de aceite ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Será un placer ´´ dijo Issei mientras que en un instante ya estaba al lado de Rias .

En ese momento Issei se aplico el aceite en las manos y empezo aplicarserlas en la espalda de Rias .

` Realmente Rias tiene la piel suave ´ pensó Issei mientras que se la aplicaba el aceite .

`` Hey , Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias llamandolo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Te gustaría poner aceite en mis pechos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con un tono sensual .

` Nunca antes había escuchado unas palabras tan bellas en japones ´ pensó Issei mientras que tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus ojos .

`` ¿ Entonces ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¿ E-Esta bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , te encantan los pechos de las chicas , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo , entonces Issei cambio a una mirada seria `` Rias ... yo ... ´´ estaba a punto de decirlo hasta que ..

`` Ara ara , Buchou solamente es injusto que reciba un trato especial ´´ dijo una voz mientras que abrazaba a Issei por la espalda .

Resulto ser Akeno , pero no llevaba la parte de arriba de su bañador .

`` ¡ Akeno-san ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` ¡ Hey , Akeno ! ¡ No ha terminado de ponerme aceite ! ´´ exclamo Rias levatandose enojada por la acción de su Reina .

` Gracias por la vista , Rias ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Hey , Buchou , ¿ te molestaria prestarme a Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¡ No puede tenerlo ! ¡ Ese chico es mio ! ¡ Nunca me lo quitaras ! ´´exclamo Rias enojada .

`` Hey , Issei-kun ... ´´ dijo Akeno ignorando a su Rey .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole un poco nervioso .

`` ¿ Has chupado los pechos de Buchou ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole cerca del oido .

`` No , no lo he hecho ´´ dio Issei respondiendole .

`` Ara , ara . Pobre chico . En ese caso , dejare que chupes los mios ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Espera Ake- ´´ dijo Issei a punto de responderle .

Antes de que Issei pudiera finalizar su frase , Akeno mordio la oreja de Issei , haciendo que el castaño gimiese por eso .

* BAMMMM *

Se escucho algo destrozandose , resulto que fue Rias quien había disparado su poder de la destrucción en uno de los pilares de natación .

`` ¿ R-Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntadole asustado .

`` ¡ Rias , espera ! ´´ exclamo Souna mientras que se acercaba .

`` Akeno , ¿ no crees que te estas adelantando demasiado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que creaba una esfera de poder de la destrucción .

`` Ara , ara . Si es asi como quieres arreglar las cosas , no me contendré ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se levantaba y las electricidad aparecía a su alrededor .

En ese instante empezó una batalla entre Rias y Akeno , mientras que Issei y Souna estaban por en medio de esa batalla .

Por suerte Issei fue lo bastante rapido para poder salir y sacar a Souna mientras que la llevaba al estilo de princesa , la batalla de ambas hicieron que todos los presentes centrasen sus miradas en ellas y se acercaron para intentar detenerlas .

`` ¡ No te dare a Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias decidida .

`` ¿ Por qué no me lo prestas un poco ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Además , ¿ tu no odiabas a los hombres ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que lanzaba la esfera del poder de la destrucción .

`` Lo dice aquella que no estaba interesada en ellos porque todos se ven igual ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que lanzaba una esfera electrica .

* BAAAAMMMMM *

* BAAAAMMMMMM *

De nuevo se produjeron explosiones por el ataque de ambas .

`` Por dios deberían calmarse un poco ´´ dio Issei .

`` Si ... por cierto Issei-kun , ¿ cuando piensas bajarme ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole mientras que se ruborizaba por ello .

`` Ah , lo siento Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose mientras que la ponia de nuevo en el suelo .

`` Yo voy a detenerlas antes de que acaben destruyendo algo más ´´ dijo Souna mientras que corría a detenerlas .

 **( Cerca del cuarto del equipo de natación )**

Entonces Issei se alejo un poco hasta que estaba cerca de los depositos donde se guardaban los equipos deportivos .

`` Ultimamente Rias y Akeno-san si que han discutido mucho ultimamente ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

[ ¿ Me pregunto de quién es la culpa ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` ... Lo se ... por eso mismo esta noche ... ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

`` ¿ Qué pasará esta noche ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

`` Xenovia , ¿ donde estabas hasta ahora ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole sorprendido .

`` Nunca antes había usado un traje de baño , tarde mucho en ponermerlo , ¿ me veo rara ? ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que llevaba puesto un bkini verde .

`` No es cierto , te queda bien ´´ dijo Issei contestandole con sinceridad `` ¡ Espera ! ¿¡ Nunca habías usado uno !? ¿ Es porque pertenecias a la Iglesia ? ´´

`` Nunca estuve interesado en actividades recreativas como estas ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole .

`` Aún asi tardaste demasiado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Mientras que me cambiaba , estaba pensando en algunas cosas ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandole .

`` ¿ Cómo cuales ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Hyoudou Issei quiero pedirte un favor ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Con que me llames Issei esta bien , ¿ entonces qué favor es ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Harias un bebe conmigo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

Esas palabras fueron la suficientemente fuerte para freir el cerebro de Issei .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´

 **( Dentro del armario de equipos deportivos )**

* BAAAANNG *

Xenovia literalmente arrojo a Issei dentro del armarío deportivo .

`` ¿ Por qué tanta violencia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando dolorido .

`` No me has escuchado Issei , vamos a procrear ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡¿ Qué !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Mi proposito en la vida era servirle a Dios , pero ahora todo eso se perdió . Entonces le pregunte a Rias-Buchou acerca de eso ... ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que recordaba la palabras de Rias .

[ Los demonios poseen deseos , conceden deseos , dan deseos y buscan deseos . Sigue tus deseos ] .

`` Dijo eso ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei , pero con una gota de sudor .

`` Entonces decidí tener una meta más femenina , un sueño : tener un hijo ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Hey , espera ´´ dijo Issei no muy confiado con esas palabras .

`` Después de haber visto la pelea contra Kokabiel y de ser testigo de tus habilidades , me di cuenta que posees una fuerza notable asi como un gran futuro por delante , incluso tienes el aura de un Dragón y los poderes de un Dragon Slayer ´´ dijo Xenovia explicandole .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´

`` Tales genes fuertes y especiales te hacen una pareja ideal ´´ dijo Xenovia siguiendo explicandole .

`` ¡ N-No me estas convenciendo ! ´´dijo Issei intentando detener esto .

`` Estamos solos . Es nuestra oportunidad , estoy segura que con la guía de Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que le daba dolor de cabeza .

` Tonta ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

`` Como sea intentemoslo ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que pasaba a quitarse la parte superior del bikini dejando al descubierto sus grandes Oppais .

`` Desafortunadamente , no tengo experiencia con los hombres . Dejaré que tu el experto en el sexo , me guie ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` H-Hey ... ´´ dijo Issei algo nervioso .

`` Duerme conmigo ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que lo abrazaba haciendo que ambos quedasen en el suelo .

`` Mientras me des un gijo , no cuestionare nada de lo que hagas ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ... Espera un momento , Xenovia ´´ dijo Issei mientras qu ela detenia .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Xenovia estaba confundida .

`` Antes de que haga eso ... debo de hacer dos cosas ´´ dijo Issei deteniendola .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Xenovia confundida se detuvo y sentandose `` ¿ Qué sucede Issei ? ´´

`` Xenovia ... me alaga que me hayas elegido a mi ... pero primero creo que debemos conocernos mejor para eso y además ... ´´ dijo Issei a punto de decirle el segundo punto .

`` ¿ Además ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandola .

`` Mi primera va a ser con Rias , esta noche me voy a confesar mi amor a ella ´´ dijo Issei algo avergonzado .

`` Ya veo . Asi que a ti te gusta Rias-Buchou asi que vas confesarte esta noche ... Pero si tu gusto antes , ¿ por qué no te confesastes antes ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ... Tenia miedo de que yo ne le gustase ... mi primera novia me mato que resulto ser un ángel caido ... entonces Rias me resucito como un demonio en su nobleza ... Cuando supe que Raynare me utilizo ... creo que desarrolle un miedo por las chicas y nunca di ese paso ... Pero ese miedo desapareció cuando empezé a entrenar con Kiba ... creo que me hizo madurar un poco y ese miedo fue desapareciendo con el tiempo ... Por eso mismo lo decidi que me confesaria a Rias esta noche ´´ dijo Issei explicandole a Xenovia .

`` Ya veo , has pasado por mucho Issei ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que escuchaba la historia de Issei .

`` Pero ese incidente de Raynare ha quedado ya atrás ... debo avanzar ahora que soy un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Issei con un tono decidido .

Xenovia pudo ver que sus ojos estaban eran serios al igual que su tono de voz , estaba completamente decidido .

[ Socio , has madurado la verdad ] dijo Ddraig .

` ¿ A qué te refieres ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ Normalmente hubieras aprovechado la oportunidad para intentar hacer algo con esta chica ] dijo Ddraig .

` ¡¿ Qué clase de persona crees que soy !? ´ pensó Issei molesto .

[ Un pervertido ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` Y lo soy , pero esta clase de situaciones no se tratan de hacer eso ´ pensó Issei .

Entonces se le vino una idea a Issei en la cabeza ya que se encontraba en esta situación y estaba mirando los pechos de Xenovia .

`` Pero sabes Xenovia hay una manera de que podamos llevarnos mejor ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` Dejandome que toques tus pechos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo , si es necesario entonces no me importa ´´ dijo Xenovia .

En ese momento la cara de Issei empezó a tener una mirada pervertida , mientras que sus manos se acercaban lentamente .

[ Rectifico , no has madurado ] dijo Ddraig .

Pero Issei no le hizo caso mientras que sus manos se acercaban más y más hacía los pechos de Xenovia , pero el destino quería otra cosa .

`` Issei , ¿ qué esta pasando aqui ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhhh ! ¡ Rias ! ¡ Bueno verás ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso .

Sin que Issei o Xenovia se dieran cuenta Rias y su grupo junto Souna y el suyo estaban reunidos en la puerta del armario .

`` Ara , ara . Eso no es justo , Xenovia-chan . Yo soy quien tomara la castidad de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¿¡ Cómo pudiste , Issei-san !? Si me hubieras preguntando ... ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos en lagrimas .

`` No puedo bajar la guardia ´´ dijo Koneko con los ojos entrecerrados .

`` Isse-kun , ¿ qué planeaban hacer en terreno escolar ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` Eh ... pues ... yo- ´´ dijo Issei intentando pensar en una excusa .

`` ¿ Qué pasa Issei ? . Se supone que si tocamos mis pechos estaria más cerca de hacer bebes ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Tonta , ¡ no digas esas cosas delante de los demás , lee el ambiente ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso .

`````` ¿ Hacer ´´´´´´´´ dijeron Rias , Akeno , Souna y Tsubaki .

`````````````` bebes ? ´´´´´´´´´´´ dijeron el resto de ambas noblezas .

`` WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´ gritó Issei .

 **( En la piscina )**

Mientras tanto Saji y Kiba .

`` ¿ Hum ? ¿ Qué ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Kiba pregutando .

`` Creo que Hyoudou volvío hacer algo ´´ dijo Saji mientras que miraba lo que pasaba .

`` ¿ Deberiamos ir a ver si se encuentra bien ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` No te preocupes de seguro que esta bien ´´ dijo Saji mientras que disfrutaba de su baño .

 **( En el armario deportivo de la piscina )**

Después de que el grupo Gremory y Sitri literalmente mataran a Issei de regaños , Rias y Souna asi como sus grupos se marchaban .

`` Hey , ¿ porqué Kaichou está molesta ? ´´ dijo Momo preguntando .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo otra sierva de Souna `` Pero Fuku-Kaichou y Yura-san estan igual ´´ .

Souna al igual como su [ Reina ] Tsubaki Shinra y su [ Torre ] Tsubasa Yura estaban de mal humor por lo que han visto .

` ¿ Por qué me siento tan irritada ? ´ pensó Souna .

` ¿ Por qué me molesta haber visto eso ? ´ pensó Tsubaki .

` Maldito Hyoudou ´ pensó Yura .

Nuevos sentimientos salian a flote en el grupo Sitri ... y no pasaron por desapercibidos .

` ¿ Por qué Souna , Tsubaki y Yura estan asi de molestas ´ pensó Rias con una mirada de sospechas en su rostro .

 **( Por la calle de Kuoh )**

`` ¿ Qué te ha sucedido Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

Issei tenía la marca de una mano en cada mejilla cortesia de Rias y Souna .

`` Muchas cosas , no preguntas ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Rias tenia una cara enojada con lo que vio en el armario .

`` Vale ... ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Oh que mal ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Me he dejado mi mochila en la habitación del club , debo ir a por ella ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se dirigia a la habitación del club .

`` Entonces yo ire contigo Issei , debo recoger unos papeles que me he dejado en el club ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se ponia a su lado .

`` Vale , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Buena suerte , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba susurrandole al oido a Issei .

Issei asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara , mientras que ambos empezaban a alejarse .

`` ... Yuuto-senpai , ¿ qué le has dicho a Issei-senpai ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole .

`` Nada importante no os preocupeis ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole con una sonrisa .

`` Ara ara , Yuuto-kun e Issei-kun tiene sus secretos ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` No es cierto , Akeno-san ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa forzada .

 **( En la sala del club de lo ocultismo )**

Issei y Rias habían llegado a la habitación del club para que ambos pudieran recoger sus respectivas cosas antes de que ambos volviesen a su casa .

`` Ya la tengo , Rias ´´ dijo Issei mientras que agarraba la mochila .

`` Si yo también tengo los papeles que necesitaba recoger del club ´´ dijo Rias .

Issei no sabía porque pero sentia que debia de disculparse con ella por lo que había sucedido con Xenovia en el armario de la piscina .

`` ... Ano , lo siento , Rias por lo que había sucedido con Xenovia en la piscina ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

Rias se sorprendio cuando escucho las palabras y luego sonrío `` Esta bien , te perdono ´´ .

En ese momento Issei respiro profundamente para después poner una expresión seria en su rostro y le habló directamente a Rias .

`` Rias esta noche debo decirte algo muy importante , por eso me gustaria que esta noche vinieras a mi habitación para que me escuchases , ¿ vendrás ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole con un tono muy serio .

Rias se sorprendio cuando miró el rostro serio de Issei , su expresión lo decia muy claro de que lo que tenía que hablar era muy importante para él .

`` Entendido , te escuchare esta noche en tu habitación ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` Muchas gracias , Rias ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole .

`` Parece que he venido en un momento importante ´´ dijo una voz que provenía de un circulo mágico .

`` ¿¡ O-Onii-sama !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

Las personas que aparecieron del circulo mágico eran Sirzechs y Grayfia .

`` ¡ Sirzechs-sama ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido y se inclino ante él .

`` No tienes porque estar tan tenso Issei-kun , he venido aquí por motivos personales ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` ¿ Asuntos personales ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confusa .

`` Sí , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs llamandolo .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Supongo que ya te acostumbraste a tu puesto como demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Ah ... si ... aún hay algunas cosas que tratar ... pero me va bien ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Me alegra escuchar eso ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Pero Onii-sama , ¿ por qué viniste ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No me digas que no lo sabes , el día de los padres se acerca ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` N-No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Rias sospechando las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano .

`` Me encantaría ver a mi hermana ocupada con sus estudios ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Grayfia te lo dijo , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No te preocupes , papa vendrá también ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Eres un Maou , no deberías dejar tu trabajo por cosas como estas ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No es asi , también vine por trabajo ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicnadole .

`` ¿ Eh ´´ dijeron Rias e Issei .

`` Me gustaria tener la conferencía de las tres facciones aqui en esta escuela ´´ dijo Sirzechs a ambos .

```` ¡! ´´´´ Issei y Rias se sorprendieron por la noticia .

`` ¿¡ E-En la academia Kuoh !? ´´ dijeron ambos sorprendidos .

`` Si , por eso quiero que tu , Souna Sitri e Issei-kun participen también , ya que ustedes tienen información sobre la pelea de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Yo también ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mientras que se apuntaba a si mismo .

`` Si , como un demonio de clase alta de esta ciudad y alguién que en un futuro postulara por el titulo de Maou me gustaría que estes presentes Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs al castaño .

`` ¡ H-Hai ! ¡ Haré todo lo posible para no fallar Sirzechs-sama ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Onii-sama necesito hablar de algo contigo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ De qué se trata Rias ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole a su hermana pequeña .

`` Los miembros de mi familia han presentado tener la marca del clan de Issei por una parte de sus cuerpos , y eso también ocurre en el clan de Issei también ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

Tanto Sirzechs y Grayfia se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Rias .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ eso tu lo sabias ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole al castaño .

`` Si , la primera marca que vi fue la de Xenovia , luego en Zest y luego Kiba . Después Rias me explico que Koneko-chan , Asia y Akeno-san también las llevaban ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Onii-sama es posible que `` él ´´ también la tenga ´´ dijo Rias .

` ¿ Él ? ´ pensó Issei .

Sirzechs cambio su sonrisa a una expresión seria cuando escucho las palabras de Rias .

`` ¿ Estas seguro de eso Rias ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Si , además recuerdo que una llama que realizo el espectro de Dracon se dirigia en dirección a este edificio ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Tiene razón yo también me fije en eso ´´ dijo Issei recorandolo también .

`` Ya veo , por el momento Grayfia y nos iremos a un hotel , lamentamos si os hemos molestado ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` No se preocupe , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entonces nos veremos , Rias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs despidiendose mientras que desaparecía en un circulo mágico .

`` Volvamos a casa , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza .

 **( En la residencia Hyoudou )**

Ya era de noche en la casa de Issei , el junto con Rias , Asia y juntos sus padres estaban teniendo una deliciosa cena .

`` Hum , no se porque pero la comida sabe mucho más deliciosa , ¿ cómo lo hiciste mama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Cierto esta realmente delicioso ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Preguntansedlo a ella ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

`` ¿ Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` ¿ Buchou-san ? ´´ dijo Asia confundida también .

`` Bueno , escuche de Okaa-sama de que te gustaba mucho más asi que decidi hacerlo con este plato ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Esta muy delicioso , Rias ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con honestidad .

`` Cierto , Buchou-san ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Gracias a los dos ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

 **( En la cocina )**

Luego de que terminasen de cenar Issei , Rias y Asia estaban lavando los platos , desde la sala los padres de Issei miraban más a Issei y a Rias con atención .

`` ¿ No crees que Rias-san e Issei se han vuelto algo más cercanos ? ´´ dijo el padre de Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , Rias-san cuando estuvo cocinando parecia muy feliz y era para preparlarle algo a Issei , no puedo esperar a que Rias se vuelva nuestra hija legal ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

`` Seria un alivio , con lo pervertido que es nuestro hijo me preocupa que no llegara a encontrar a alguién ´´ dijo su padre .

Los que ambos padres no contaban es que , ambos podían escuchar todo a la perfección debido a sus oidos de demonios .

`` Serán ... ´´ dijo Issei muy rojo .

Por su parte Rias se estaba riendo por el sonrojo de Issei y porque escuchaba las palabras de los padre de Issei ... Pero ella no lo negaba de lo mucho que eso sucediera .

`` Asia ´´ dijo Issei llamandola .

`` ¿ Si , Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¿ Puedes venir conmigo un momento ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Issei y Asia se retiraron un momento de la cocina y se fueron al pasillo un momento para que nadie los pudiera escuchar .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Asia esta noche debo de hacer una cosa muy importante con Rias , por eso debo pedirte que duermas hoy en tu habitación ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole con una cara seria .

`` ¿ Algo importante ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando .

`` Para mi es muy importante lo que vamos a hablar , lo siento Asia te prometo que te compesare con lo que tu quieras , pero te lo pido por favor ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-san , no te preocupes habla con Buchou-san lo que tengas que hablar , yo confio en ti Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia sonriendo .

`` Muchas gracias , Asia ´´ dijo Issei mientras que la abrazaba .

Asia se sonrojo cuando Issei la abrazo , estaba muy feliz estando tan cerca del castaño .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Ya era tarde por la noche , Issei se encontraba en su habitación nervioso y pensando en algunas cosas .

` ¿ Ddraig ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ ¿ Qué sucede , Socio ? ] pensó Ddraig preguntandole .

` Estoy nervioso , por la respuesta que podría darme Rias , podria ser que solamente se sienta atraida por mi poder ... ¡ Ahhhhhh ! ¡ Estoy muy nervioso ! ´ pensó Issei muy nervioso .

[ Ya lo dijiste antes socio , cualquiera que fuese su respuesta tu la afrontarias y de ser lo segundo solamente hay una solución para eso ] dijo Ddraig .

` ¿ Cual ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ Vuelvete aún más fuerte y protege a tu hembra con todo lo que puedas , así nadie se atreverá a alejarla de ti ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` Tu forma de dar consejos es rara ... pero correcta ´ pensó Issei algo más tranquilo .

[ Una última cosa , Socio ] dijo Ddraig .

` ¿ Qué ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ Se atento , delicado ... ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` ¿ Eh ? ´ Issei no entendia nada .

* TOC * * TOC * * TOC *

En ese momento alguién llamo a la puerta .

`` Adelante ´´ dijo Issei .

Cuando se abrio la puerta fue Rias quien llevaba un camison que se podía apreciar que no tenia ropa interior .

`` Hola Rias ´´ dijo Issei saludandola .

`` Hola Issei perdona la tardanza ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose .

`` No te preocupes ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Me voy a dormir , recuerda lo que te dije atento , delicado ] dijo Ddraig antes de irse a dormir .

`` ¿ Qué querias decirme , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Issei se congelo , no sabía que decir y solamente dijo las palabras que estaban en su mente .

`` Yo ... quiero protegerte Rias ... Quiero protegerte por el resto de mi vida ... ¡ Estoy enamorado de ti ! ¡ Te amo , Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei las palabras que por fin solto en su mente y de su interior .

Rias se sorprendio cuando escucho las palabras de Issei y unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos cuando las escucho .

` ¡ AHHHHHHHHHH ! ¡ LA HICE LLORAR ! ´ pensó Issei asustado .

Rias entonces se acerco y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Issei .

`` Rias ... ´´ dijo Issei cofundido .

`` Yo ... estoy feliz ... pensé que ... nunca me lo dirias ... Cuando me llamaste por mi nombre yo estaba realmente feliz ... Pero yo tenía miedo de no sintieras lo mismo que yo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que seguia llorando de felicidad .

`` Entonces ... Eso significa ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei . Te amo ... te amos más que a nadie ... ´´ dijo Rias .

Entonces ambos se acercaron y se dieron un gran beso , con el paso de unos segundos el beso se fue volviendo un beso apasionado , se hizo una batalla de lenguas en ambos .

Se separaron para que ambos pudieran tomar aire .

`` Ne Ise ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Quiero que tomes mi virginidad ´´ dijo Rias .

Issei se sorprendio cuando escucho las palabras de Rias .

`` ¿ En serio ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole como última advertencia .

`` Sí ... quiero ser tuya ... pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado ... protegerte y que me protegas ... por eso ... quiero tener una muestra de lo que sientes por mi ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Te demostrare lo que siento por ti ´´ dijo Issei mientras que de nuevo beso a Rias .

Ambos se acostaron en la cama sin que ningún dejare de besarse con pasión , ambos estaban disfrutando de su momento .

`` I-Issei ´´ dijo Rias gimiendo .

Otra batalla de lenguas empezó .

Issei tomo la ventaja de sus conocimientos ( que nunca llego a poner en practica hasta ahora ) sobre cosas pervertidas para llevar la batalla a su favor .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ Rias dejo escapar un gemido porque ...

Issei comenzó a agarrar suavemente los pechos de Rias , jugando con su pecho izquierdo .

Ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire , ambos estaban conectados aún por un fino hilo de saliva .

`` Issei ... ¡ Ah ! ...E-Espera ´´ dijo Rias tratando en vano de aguantar sus gemidos .

`` No ... tu me dijiste que te demostrase lo que siento por ti ... ahora no puedo simplemente esperar ´´ dijo Issei recorriendo a besos el cuello de Rias sin dejar de jugar con sus pechos .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ Rias gimo fuertemente al sentir como Issei apretaba su pezón .

`` No levantes tanto la voz ... mis padres estan en la otra habitación y Asia también esta al lado ´´ dijo Issei susurrandole al oido a Rias mordisqueando levemente su lobulo .

`` ¡ Ghh ! ´´ Rias llevo sus manos a la boca para tratar de contener sus gemidos .

`` ¿ Puedes sentirlo Rias ? Mi amor por ti ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que retiraba el camison de Rias bajando a sus pechos y empezando a succionarlos .

`` ¡ Ghhh ! ´´ Rias no podía dejar de gemir , no sabía porque pero en los lugares donde Issei la tocaba o besaba se sentian muy bien y muy sensibles , ocasionando olas de extasis por todo su cuerpo .

` ¿ Qué es este calor ? Viene de Issei ... se siente realmente bien ... no puedo dejar de sentirme asi de bien ... quiero más de este calor ´ pensó Rias en su mente .

`` Ahora ... te hare sentir mucho mejor Rias ´´ dijo Issei mientras que descendia hacía la parte intima de Rias .

`` ¡ Espera Issei ahi ! ¡ Nooo ! ´´ gimío Rias al sentir como los dedos de Issei invadian su intimidad y como se sentia mucho mejor .

`` Estas muy mojada , Rias ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le mostraba sus dedos cubiertos por lo liquidos de Rias .

`` ¿ Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias confundida y sin fuerzas , el constante ataque de puntos más sensibles la estaban llevando al climax , pero Issei estaba por darle el golpe de gracia .

`` Te hare sentir mucho mejor ´´ dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a lamer la feminidad de Xenovia .

`` ¡ Ghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ Rias no podía hacer nada más que retorcerse , sentir como la lengua de Issei se mvía en su interior , jugando con ella ... no paso mucho hasta que - `` ¡ No Issei algo pasa ! ¡ Algo está viniendo ! ´´

Rias llego al primer orgamos de la noche .

`` Ah ... ah ... ´´ Rias se encontraba temblando , con una mirada vidriosa .

`` Parece que te gusto , pero aún no hemos teminado ´´ dijo Issei quitandose toda la ropa .

Rias abrío mucho los ojos , nunca había visto el pene de un hombre , pero por los libros sabía como era , ya el tamaño de Issei salía del promedio de una persona japonesa .

`` ¿ Estas lista , Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si ... quiero ser una contigo ... se gentil ... ´´ dijo Rias .

Lentamente Issei introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Rias , la calida sensación y él como ella apretaba por poco lograban que Issei terminara , pero logro conlarse .

`` ¿ Estas bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí ... duele un poco ... pero ... este dolor no se compara con feliz que estoy ... Issei ´´ dijo Rias mientras que soltaba algunas lagrimas .

Issei se sorprendio por sus palabras y no dudo en besarla para distraerla del dolor , asi como masajear sus pechos .

Al parecer funciono , ya que Rias envolvia con sus brazos a Issei por el cuello por el beso y comenzaba a moverse por ella misma , deseaba más .

`` Empezare a moverme , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

Lentamente Issei entraba y salí de su intimidad , los pliegues de Rias lo succionaban y apretaban cada vez que envestia , era una sensación adictiva .

`` Ah ... ah ... ´´ Rias no podía dejar de gemir , con cada envestida Issei aumentaba el ritmo y llegaba más profundo dentro de ella .

`` Rias ... ya ... no puedo ... estoy a punto de ´´ dijo Issei aumetando cada vez más las prenetraciones .

`` Adentro ... dejalo salir adentro ... ´´ dijo Rias .

Y con una última estocada Issei libero su carga en el interior de Rias .

` Hay mucho , esta muy caliente ´ pensó Rias en extasis .

Issei cayo cansado a su lado , ambos respiraban con dificultad tratando que más aire llegara a sus pulmones .

`` ¿ Cómo estuvo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando jadeando .

`` ... Increible ... ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo .

Luego de que ambos recuperasen un poco más de aliento .

`` ¿ Quieres hacerlo otra vez , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Ah ... por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo entre jadeos , listo para una nohe de pasión con la chica que ama .

Una noche larga de pasión para esta pareja .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Por la mañana Issei se levanto muy cansado y notando un bulto a su lado .

`` ¿? ´´

Cuando Issei levanto la sabana vio con asombro a Rias completamente desnuda recostada sobre su pecho .

Las imagenes de la noche anterior regresaron rapidamente , Issei no pudo ocultar esa mueca de felicidad y satisfacción .

` ¡ YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ Deje de ser virgen ! ¡ Y con la mujer más hermosa del mundo ! ´ pensó Issei .

`` Hum ... ¿ Ise ? ´´ dijo Rias adormilada .

`` Ah . Lo siento te desperte , Rias ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

`` No , no te preocupes ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

Rias también sonrio y se pegó más a Issei .

`` Hum ... ¿ estás bien ? ... ya sabes , ya que ayer ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si , no te preocupes el dolor por eso desaparecio por completo , pero todavía siento un poco de ardor ahí abajo´´ dijo Rias .

`` Entiendo ... puedo preguntar , ¿ cómo estuve ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Fantastico ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Rias ... yo soy un poco malo con las palabras ... pero se una cosa con gran seguridad ... te amo ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias se sorprendio cuando escucho sus palabras , acerco su cara para darle un instantaneo beso .

`` Yo también ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

De nuevo acerco su rostro al de Issei y le entrego otro beso pero más profundo , compartian un dulce momento , como dice todos los dulces momentos duran poco .

`` Issei hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo debes levantarte para ir ... ´´ la madre de Issei abrió la puerta de su cuarto para saber si su hijo sabía que debia estar junto con Rias , pero se sorprendio cuando vio a ambos besandose cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas de Issei `` ¡ Disculpen por interrumpir ! ´´

* PLAM *

La madre de Issei cerró la puerta con fuerza , dejando al castaño en shock y a la pelirroja sonriendo .

`` ¡ Otou-san , Issei y Rias-san ! ´´ gritó la madre .

`` Que pasa con ellos ´´ gritó el padre .

`` Ambos están , están ... ´´ gritó la madre .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´gritó el padre .

Mientras que Issei logro sentir un deja vu , exactamente igual que ahora , la diferencia es que el primero fue un accidente que acabo encima de Rias , pero en esta ocasión si es lo que parecia .

`` Nos ha vuelto a pasar ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si y de nuevo tendre que decir algo ´´ dijo Issei .

Pero lo que no contaba Issei es que otra persona apareciese .

`` Issei-san ... ´´ dijo una voz que parecia molesta .

Ambos se giraron y miraron que fue Asia que estaba mirando la escena de los dos , con los ojos llorosos y con las mejillas hinchadas .

` Creo que esto será un problema ´ pensó Issei .

 **( Por las calles de Kuoh )**

`` Rayos , mira que mis padres tenían que ponerse a molestar tanto ... aunque bueno ... parece que todo ha salido bien ... no tengo queja ninguna ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` Creo que debi haber esperado a Rias , pero ella me dijo que me adelantase , ah rayos , que es este sentimiento tan raro de incomodidad cuando no está cerca mío , ¿ acaso ella paso por lo mismo ? ´´ pregunto Issei a nadie en particular .

`` Duele ´´ dijo Issei mientras que su mano izquierda reacciono ante algo , mejor dicho el Boosted Gear reconocío a su nemesis .

`` ¿ Qué demonios ? ´´ dijo Issei observando a un chico de cabello plateado , el no traía puesto del uniforme de la academia Kuoh , pero Issei presentía que ya lo había visto antes .

`` Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos ´´ dijo el peli platino .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Welsh Dragon , Sekiryuutei , Hyoudou Issei ... ´´ dijo el peli platino .

Issei se percato de que este chico debía conocer el mundo sobrenatural , no muchos conocen el nombre del Sekiryuutei .

`` Soy Vali , Hakuryuukou ... Vanishing Dragón ´´ dijo el chico identificandose como Vali .

`` Tu eres ... ´´ dijo Issei soportando el ardor en su brazo izquierdo , por lo que no noto cuando Vali se acerco tanto .

`` Estas idefenso , por ejemplo , podría usar magía ahora y - ´´ dijo Vali mientras que alzaba su mano con un dedo .

`` Boosted - ´´ dijo Issei .

Dos espadas se colocaron muy cerca del cuello del Dragon Blanco .

`` Tu broma esta yendo demasiado lejos ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` No dejare que empieces una pelea con el Sekiryuutei aqui , Hakuryuukou ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia apareciendo junto el consejo estudiantil .

`` Asia , retrocede ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ja , ni siquiera lo intente , no pudieron derrotar a Kokabiel , asi que no son rivales para mi , si no les molesta que los demás vean , entonces adelante ´´ dijo Vali .

Kiba y Xenovia bajaron sus espadas y las desaparecieron , poniendose de lado del castaño .

`` Hyoudou Issei , ¿ en qué lugar crees que estas a nivel mundial ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido .

`` Tu Balance Breaker incompleto y tu poder recién obtenido , te pone en un lugar entre los primeros tres digitos , están en un lugar entre los 700 ... no considerado tu fuerza tal vez menos o quizás más ´´ dijo Vali explicandole .

`` ¿ Qué tratas de decir ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Eres un gema rar , tus poderes pueden mejorar mucho más , es una lastima que lo perdieras Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Rias ´´ dijo Issei se giro sorprendido .

`` Hakuryuukou ´´ dijo Rias acercandose .

Junto con ella estaban Akeno y Koneko se acercaron al Dragón Blanco .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que buscas ? Si estas aliado con los ángeles caidos , sabes que - ´´ dijo Rias .

`` En epocas pasadas el Welsh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon , el rojo y el blanco han causado a todos sus conocidos tener vidas miserables . ¿ Cómo van las cosas para ti ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

Rias miró al dragón blanco enojado con sus palabras .

`` No vine hoy a pelear , tengo muchas cosas que hacer ´´ dijo Vali mientras que pasaba entre todos y se retiraba .

`` Espera ´´ dijo Issei llamando a Vali .

`` Hum ´´ Vali noto el cambio en las pupilas de Issei , las antes castañas eran ahora doradas brillantes .

Ambos dragones se miraron , sin que ellos se dieran cuenta comenzaron a liberar una gran presión con sus poderes que agrieto el suelo donde ambos estaban parados .

` Ise es muy fuerte ´ pensó Rias soportando la presión .

` Ambos tienen un gran poder , Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que Rias o yo ´ pensó Souna tratando de soportar esa enorme presión que ambos emanaban .

`` Me corrijo , tu poder podría estar entre los primeros 100 , ahora me marcho ´´ dijo Vali antes de irse desapareciendo de las vistas de todos .

 **( En los pasillos de la academia Kuoh )**

Luego de un rato y de que Issei fuera a la enfermería a descansar debido al leve agotamiento que le causo la aparición del blanco sumado a un momentáneo despliegue de su poder . Ahora él se dirigía de regreso a su salón , pero sus queridos amigos lo esperaban .

Cuando Issei abrío la puerta .

```` ¡ Issei bastardo ! ´´´´ exclamaron ambos lanzaron un puñetazo contra Issei , pero este atrapo ambos golpes .

`` ¿ Ahora qué os pasa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando molesto .

`` Escuchamos los rumores Issei ´´ dijo Motohama .

`` Escuchamos que la nueva estudiante , Xenovia-chan se ha unido al club de investigación de lo Oculto ´´ dijo Matsuda .

`` Maldito bastardo suertudo ´´ dijo Matsuda molesto .

`` ¿ Y eso les da el derecho de intentar golpearme ? ´´ dijo Issei ya sentado en su asiento .

`` Oh perdon es que como ya tienes a tantas chicas hermosas cerca ´´ dijo Matsuda .

`` Necesitamos desquitarnos de alguna manera ´´ dijo Motohama .

`` Entonces golpead una pared yo no soy un saco de golpes´´ dijo Issei .

`` Como sea ... no has hecho nada con Xenovia-chan , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Matsuda .

`` Ah ´´ en ese momento las imagenes de el armario vinieron a su mente `` P-Por supuesto que no ´´ dijo Issei mintiendoles .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Xenovia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué tal te fue con esta noche ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` Ah ... me fue muy bien todo salío muy bien ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo mientras que se le acercaba y luego le susurro `` No digas nada de eso delante de lo demás , no quiero más problemas ´´ .

`` ¡ Issei maldito ! ¿ Qué significa lo de la noche ? ´´ dijo Motohama enojado .

`` N-No es nada ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , entonces eso significa que podemos usar estos para practicar ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo de su falda varios condones .

`` ¡ Idiota ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijeron los amigos de Issei .

Aís que se encontraba cerca quiso saber que estaba sucediendo .

`` ¿ Qué son esos , Xenovia-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Asia , tu también deberias usarlos ´´ dijo Xenovia mientras que le entregaba uno .

`` ¿ Hmmm ? ... ¿ Gracias ? ´´ dijo Asia confundida parecía que no sabía que era lo que tenía en su mano .

`` ¿ Qué pasa ? ¿ Hyoudou esta atrayendo la atención otra vez ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu preguntando acercandose .

`` ¡ Tu no te metas , Kiryuu ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Kiryuu-san , ¿ qué son ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando .

`` Asia , esto es ... ´´ dijo Kiryuu contandole al oido para que servian y para que se utilizaban .

Asia se puso roja como un tomate .

`` ¡ Hey Kiryuu ! ¿ Qué demonios le estas enseñando a Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando molesto .

`` Pero Hyoudou , ¿ estas seguro de esto ? . Si duermes con Xenovia , Asia estaría muy - ´´ dijo Kiryuu .

`` Kiryuu-san , ¡ detente por favor ! ´´ exclamo Asia sonrojada mientras que cubria la boca de Kiryuu .

`` ¡ Issei maldito traidor ! ´´ exclamaron sus dos amigos tratando de golpear al castaño en vano otra vez .

`` Podeis deteneros de una vez ´´ dijo Issei deteniendo a sus amigos otra vez .

 **( Momentos después )**

Ya habían comenzado la jornada de puertas abiertas abiertas y los padres de los estudiantes se reunieron en la parte de atrás de los salones para observar a sus hijos .

`` Bien , ahora les pedire que formen una figura con el molde que les entregue , puede hacer lo que quieran , una persona , un animal o un objeto , lo que ustedes quieran ´´ dijo el profesor .

`` ¿ Exactamente lo qué este en mi mente ? ¿ Huh ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

`` ¡ Asia-chan , tu puedes ! ´´ dijo una voz .

Issei cuando escucho esa voz se giro para ver quien era , resulto ser su madre quien lo dijo .

`` ¡ Asia-chan , estas linda ! ´´ dijo su padre que llevaba consigo una camara digital .

`` ¿ Qué estan haciendo ? Es muy vergonzoso ´´ dijo Issei sitiendose avergonzado por el comportamiento de sus padres .

Asia también se giro para ver a los padres de Issei , hizo una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas .

Entonces Issei se fijo en que sus compañeros de clases empezaron a moldear los moldes para hacer las figuras .

` ¿ Qué hago ? ´ pensó Issei sin tener una idea clara de que hacer .

` Algo que me guste ... ´ pensó Issei en su mente mientras que la imagen de Rias aparecía en su mente , ella estaba parada con un pose provocativa , estaba completamente desnuda .

Sin que Issei lo notase sus manos le dieron forma a la arcilla , la misma que tenía en mente .

`` ¿ H-Hyoudou-kun ? ´´ dijo el profesor llamandolo .

`` ¿ Huh ? ´´ Issei salío del trance para fijarse que logro moldear la figura al más minimo detalle y perfección .

`` ¿¡ Es Rias-Onee-sama !? ´´ pregunto una compañera .

Se empezó a escuchar los murmullos de sus compañeros de clases .

`` ¡ Sí ! ¡ Se ve igual a ella ! ´´ exclamo otra compañera .

`` Maravilloso , no sabía que eras tan talentoso , Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo el profesor asombrado .

`` No ... solo deje que mis manos se movieran por si solas´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

`` Jajajaja , tus manos conocen cada detalle de su cuerpo , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Kiryuu ganando un destello de luz en sus gafas .

`` ¡ Hey Kiryuu ! ¿ Quieres meterme en problemas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Maldito Issei ´´ dijo uno de sus compañeros .

`` En verdad el - ´´ dijo otro compañero .

`` ¡ Mentira ! ´´ exclamo una compañera .

`` ¡ Rias-Oneesama no lo haría con esta bestia ! ´´ exclamo otra compañera .

` Ya lo hicimos ´ pensó Issei alegre de eso .

Los estudiantes se aglomeraron alrededor del asiento de Issei para admirar su obra de arte .

`` ¿ Hey Issei no quieres cambiar ? ´´ dijo Motohama preguntadole .

`` Ni hablar , ¡ te dare 5000 yenes ! ´´ dijo Matsuda .

`` ¡ Te dare 7000 ! ´´ dijo una compañera .

`` ¡ No dejaremos que tenga el cuerpo de Rias-Oneesama ! ´´ exclamo otra compañera .

` Para eso ya es tarde lo hicimos ayer por la noche ´ pensó Issei con un tono de alegria y orgullo .

Por su parte sus padres estaban .

`` ¡ Cariño mira nuestro hijo ! ´´ exclamo su madre emocionada .

`` Pensé que solamente tenía perversión , ¡ pero podría convertirse en un artista algún día ! ´´ dijo su padre .

Por su parte Xenovia discutía con Asia .

`` No lo sabía , Asia ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Asia estaba confundida .

`` El día de los padres es un día para que hagamos cosas que entretengan a los padres ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` C-Creo que te equivocas ... ´´ dijo Asia con una sonrisa forzada .

 **( En Kuoh - Detrás del gimnasio )**

En el descanso Issei , Akeno , Kiba , Rias y Asia se reunieron cerca del gimnasío .

`` Esta muy bien hecha , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Sí , Issei-kun ha hecho una copía exacta de Rias-Buchou´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Sí , no se como la hice exactamente ´´ dijo Issei confesando .

`` Vaya , vaya ... como era de esperarse de Issei-kun , el que ve y toca a la presidente todos los dias ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` No son todos los dias , Akeno-san . Lo grabo en mi mente cada vez que pasa ´´ dijo Issei orgulloso de ello .

`` Me pregunto si podrías hacer una de mi la proxima vez ´´ dijo Akeno con una mano en su mejilla .

`` ¿ Estarias desnuda ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando con cierto tono de interes .

`` Por supuesto que me desnudaré . Se permitirá tocar ´´ dijo Akeno con un tono seductor .

`` ¿ Cuando empezamos ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que calentaba sus dedos para tocar .

```` ¡ No puedes ! ´´´´ exclamaron Rias y Asia .

`` Había que intentarlo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Realmente esta muy bien hecho , Issei ´´ dijo Rias mientras que seguía viendo la figura .

`` Algo pobre , pero es el primer regalo que le doy a mi novía ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias se sonrojo cuando escucho esas palabras y estaba realmente feliz por eso .

`` Ara ara ... Me alegro por los dos ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Enhorabuena , Ise-kun y Rias-Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Buchou-san me ganó , no pienso perder ... pero me alegro también ´´ dijo Asia al principío triste y luego feliz de verdad .

Todos se alegraron de verdad por ambos porque sean novias .

`` ¿¡ Una sensión de fotos con una Mashou Shoujo !? ´´ se escucho un gritó a lo lejos .

`` ¡ Cómo ex miembro del club de fotografía , tengo que grabar todo esto con mi camara ! ´´

`` ¿ Una Mahou Shoujo ? ´´ pregunto Issei .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Rias , parecía que ya sabia lo que estaba pasando .

`` Ara ara ... ufufufufu ´´ Akeno se estaba riendo .

El grupo se dirigío al gimnasío para ver a esa supuesta Mahou Shoujo .

 **( Dentro del Gimnasío )**

* FLASH * * FLASH * * FLASH *

`` ¡ Una más , por favor ! ´´ exclamo un alumno .

* FLASH *

`` ¿ P-P-Podría mirar hacía aquí , por favor ? ´´ dijo uno preguntando .

* FLASH *

Cuando el grupo entró vío que en efecto había una Mahou Shoujo .

`` Es ... ¡ Un cosplay de Mahou Shoujo Spiral Seven Alternative ! ´´ exclamo Issei viendo a esa hermosa morena de dobles coletas .

`` Ise-san conoces mucho , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Sí ... uno de mis contratistas habituales tiene uno igual ´´ dijo Issei sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar a Mil-Tan .

`` ¿ Un cliente regular ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando .

`` ¡ HEY ! ´´ Se escucho una voz , era Saji `` ¿¡ Qué creen que están haciendo !? ¡ Estan en la escuela ! ¡ Vayanse de nuevo a sus clases ! ´´ dijo Saji mientras que ahuyentaba a los fans .

`` ¡ Maldito consejo estudiantil ! ´´ exclamo un alumno molesto .

`` ¿¡ Por qué no podemos tener una sección de fotos !? ´´ pregunto uno de ellos .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ respondieron de acuerdo con eso .

`` Es el día de los padres , ¡ dejen de hacer escandalo ! ¡ Vayanse ! ´´ dijo Saji .

El grupo empezó a separarse molesto por el quite de su diversión .

`` ¿ Eres familiar de un estudiante ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando a la cosplayer .

`` Sí ´´ dijo la cosplayer asintiendo felizmente .

`` No podemos dejar que estes en esta escuela con esas ropas ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Qué ´´ dijo la cosplayer mientras que hacía una pose .

`` En serío podemos ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Hey Saji , es bueno verte trabajar duro ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo .

`` No te burles Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji algo molesto .

`` Saji , ¿ qué esta pasando aquí ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando mientras que entraba en el gimnasío .

`` Oh , Kaichou yo solo ... ´´ dijo Saji a punto de responderle .

`` Souna-chan te encontre ´´ dijo la cosplayer .

Souna se tensó al reconocerla .

`` ¿ Podría ser ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Una conocida tuya ? ´´ dijo Saji completando la frase .

`` Souna-chan , ¿ qué pasa ? ´´ dijo la cosplayer preguntando acercandose demasiado a Souna `` Estas sonrojada , al fin te has reunido con tu hermana mayor , ¡ creo que deberías estar mucho más feliz de verme ! No me molestaría abrazarnos y tener algo de acción Yuri-Yuri en donde dices `` Onee-sama y yo digo So-tan ´´ ¿ sabes ? ´´ dijo la cosplayer fezlimente .

A pesar de estar siempre sería , se notaba que Souna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa .

`` ¿ `` Onee-sama ´´ ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Ella es Serafall Leviathan-sama ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Una de los cuatro Yondai Maou y las hermana mayor de Kaichou ´´dijo Saji `` Aunque es la primera vez que la veo ´´

```` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´´´ dijeron sorprendidos Issei y Asia .

`` De hecho estas super ultra feliz de ver a tu hermana mayor otra vez ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Serafall-sama , ha pasado tiempo ´´ dijo Rias acercandose .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡ Rias-chan ! ¡ Cuanto tiempo ! ¿ Has estado bien ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Sí , lo he estado ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole `` Hoy viene a observar las clases de Souna , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ¡ Sí ! Souna-chan es tan mala ¡ No me dijo nada acerca del día de los padres ! ´´ dijo Serafall respondiendole .

Souna desvío la mirada .

`` ¡ Estaba desvatada ! ¡ Estaba tan molesta que iba a ir atacar el cielo ! ´´ exclamo Serafall mientras que alzaba su bastón .

`` No se si esta bromeando o hablando en serío ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Rias-chan , ¿ es el chico que tiene a Ddraig , el del clan 73 ? ´´ dijo Serafall mientras que miraba a Issei .

`` Yo , s-sí ´´ dijo Issei acercandose `` Es un placer conocerla , Soy Hyoudou Issei .

`` Un gusto en conocerte , cuando me entere de lo que pasó aquí con Kokabiel vine tan rápido como pude pero al llegar ya había pasado todo y no pude estar cuando Sirzechs-chan habló contigo ´´ dijo Serafall disculpandose `` ¡ Soy Serafall Leviathan , una Maou ! ´´ luego puso una pose cursi guiñando el ojo `` ¡ Dime Levi-tan ! ¿ Sí ? ´´ .

`` S-Sí ... ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con dificultad , pudo parecer linda , pero Issei afirmo una pequeña cosa que pensaba tras conocer a los Maous ` Debe ser cosa mía ... o todos los Maous son ¿ raros ? ´ .

`` Onee-sama , estoy a cargo del consejo estudiantil de la escuela , aun si eres parte de mi familia . ¡ Ese comportamiento y esas ropas son inaceptables ! ´´ dijo Souna .

`` ¡ No digas eso Souna-chan ! Si eso es lo que piensas , tu hermana ... ¡ se pondrá muy triste ! . Sabes que me gustan las Mahou Shoujo , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Serafall .

`` Ya había escuchado eso ´´ dijo Issei volviendo a recordar a Mil-tan .

`` ¡ Usare mi brillante baculo y asesinare a los ángeles y ángeles caidos ! ´´ exclamo Serafall haciendo otra pose .

`` Onee-sama por favor comportarte ´´dijo Souna `` Tus poderes podrían eliminar este pequeño país en segundos´´

`` Ne Saji , cuando Kokabiel vino , Kaichou no llamo a su hermana , pero no fue porque no se llevaban bien ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es todo lo contrario ´´ dijo Akeno haciendo que ambos la mirasen `` Serafall-sama adora tanto a su querida hermana menor , la presidenta Souna . La situación se hubiera salido de control si la llamaba ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole .

`` Sin duda , si le hubieran dicho que un ángel caido quería lastimar a su hermana menor , el lugar hubiera sido un frente de guerra ´´ dijo Saji estando de acuerdo .

`` Cielos ... ya no soporto más ´´ exclamo Souna saliendo corriendo del lugar muerta de la vergüenza .

`` ¡ Espera Souna-chan ! ´´ dijo Serafall empezando a perserguir a Souna .

`` ¡ No te acerques , por favor ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` ¡ No Souna-chan ! ´´ dijo Serafall .

`` Bien debo ir a apoyar a Kaichou ´´ dijo Saji mientras que salío a ayudar a su [ Rey ] .

`` S-Sí , ¡ buena suerte , Saji ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Rias solto un suspiró de cansancío mientras que se ponía la mano en la cabeza .

`` Saji-san parece tener problemas , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Asia dando su opinión .

`` No quiero decir esto , pero ... la mayoría de los Yondai Maou de la cuarta generación son así ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No se porque pero me lo esperaba ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

Entonces el grupó decidío regresar al edificío principal .

 **( En el edificío principal )**

`` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Issei ! ´´ dijo una voz llamandolo .

`` Hum , ¿ papa ? ´´ Issei vio que sus padres lo llamaban y estaban junto con un joven de pelo largo carmesi .

`` Rias , asi que estabas aqui ´´ dijo el joven de pelo carmesi .

`` ¿¡ Padre !? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

`` ¡ Eh ! ¡ Es tu padre Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei asombrado ` Que joven ´ pensó en su mente .

`` Eres Hyoudou Issei-kun , ¿ verdad ? . Soy el padre de Rias . Parece que has cuidado bien de mi hija ´´ dijo el padre de Rias sonriendo .

`` Es un placer ´´ dijo Issei inclinando levemente la cabeza `` Papa , ¿ qué esta pasando aquí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah , nos topamos de casualidad por el pasillo , y hemos estado hablando un poco . Pero este no es un buen sitío para charlar . Digame , no tenemos mucho espacío , ¿ pero le gustaría hablar en nuestra casa ? ´´ dijo el padre de Issei invitandolo .

`` Oh , eso sería excelente ´´ dijo el padre de Rias .

```` ¿ Qué ? ´´´´ dijeron sorprendidos Issei y Rias .

`` Entonces regresaremos a casa , señor Gremory ¿ usted es fuerte con la bebida ? ´´ dijo el padre de Issei preguntandole .

`` Jajajajaja , bueno ... ´´ dijo el padre de Rias riendose .

`` Papa ... sabes con quién estas hablando , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei aún un poco sorprendido .

`` N-No sabes quién es ´´ dijo Asia también algo preocupada .

`` Que espectáculo ´´ bajando por las escaleras se trataba de Sirzechs , acompañandolo se encontraba una mujer rubía vestida de manera elegante , por alguna razón Issei sintío que esa mujer le era familiar , cuando Rias la vío se sorprendío .

`` Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Hoy comeremos en tu casa , Issei-kun , si no te molesta´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Ah ... no hay problema , mis padres ya aceptarón ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Además me gustaría revisar si tus padres poseen algún indicío del poder que tu manifiestas ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... por cierto , Sirzechs-sama , ¿ quién es la mujer junto a usted ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah ella ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Permitanme presentarme , soy Lady Phenex un placer , Hyoudou Issei-kun ´´ dijo la mujer presentadose como Lady Phenex .

`` ¡ Phenex ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

Al igual otros estaban sorprendidos , salvo Rias .

Que deparara el destino para Issei .

 **Bueno aqui tienen el capitulo número 5 del Clan Del Dragón espero que lo disfruten y bueno ese fue mi primera escena lemon espero a que todos les guste y comenten .**

 **Muchas Gracias .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis queridos lectores siguen y leen .**

 **Bueno como pueden ver estoy con el capitulo 6 del Clan Del Dragon bueno como sabran ahora vendría el capitulo siguiente del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos pero tome una decisión la cual todos mis lectores sabran no tienen porque preocuparse por nada no afectaran a niguna de mis historías .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas ya que disfruten del capitulo de mi fanfiction .**

 **Capitulo 6 : Dragon vs Dragon .**

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

`` ¡ Phenex ! ´´ exclamo Issei con sorprensa .

Frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que la actual matriarca del clan Phenex .

`` Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Obaa-sama ´´ dijo Rias salundando a Lady Phenex .

`` Ara Rias-san , ¿ cómo estas ? . De veras que no hablamos desde hace tiempo ´´ dijo Lady Phenex con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Entonces Lady Phenex dirigío su mirada ahora a Issei .

`` Tu debes ser Hyoudou Issei-san el Sekiryuutei , el lider del clan 73 , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Lady Phenex preguntandole .

`` S-Sí , soy yo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Un gusto en conocerte , hay algo que me gustaría decirte ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

` ¿ Qué querrá de mi ? ... No es como si la conociera ... ¿ Tendrá que ver con la fiesta que compromiso en donde derrote a Raiser ? ´ pensó Issei .

`` Quisiera darte las gracias ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Issei sin entender nada de nada .

`` En los sucesos que ocurrieron en este lugar hace poco , se vio envuelta mi hija , Ravel ´´ dijo Lady Phenex explicandole .

`` Ah ... Si ahora recuerdo ´´ dijo Issei .

Cuando ocurrío lo de Kokabiel , Issei salvo a la hermana pequeña de Raiser Phenex , Ravel de que fueran devoradas por un grupo de Cerberos que se abalanzaron contra ella .

`` De no ser por ti ahora mi hija estaría muerta , te debo mucho Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Lady Phenex mientras que hacía una reverencía .

`` N-No es nada ´´ dijo Issei , siendo para alguién que vivío toda su `` vida ´´ como humano normalmente , este tipo de cordialidades lo desubicaban .

`` No , te debo mucho a ti y a tu clan ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ¡ Oka-sama ! ´´ gritó una voz .

Cuando todos se voltearon hacía donde provenía el grito , vieron a la hermano menor de Raiser Phenex , mientras que junto con ella se encontraban la [ Reina ] de Raiser Phenex , Yubelluna , y también sus dos [ Torres ] , Isabela y Xuelan .

`` Oh Ravel , que bueno que llegaste , en estos momentos estaba hablando con Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

Cuando Ravel vio al castaño , sus mejillas se volvieron rojas .

`` H-Hola ´´ dijo Ravel hablando timidamente .

Cosa que no paso por desapercibido para su madre .

`` Hola , ¿ qué te trae por aquí , Ravel ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

` ¡ Recordo mi nombre ! ´ pensó Ravel en su mente con felicidad `` V-Vine a ver esta escuela ´´ dijo Ravel tratando de mantener el ambiente de Ojou-sama `` Tenia pensado inscribirme en esta escuela para poder aprender un poco más de los humanos ´´ dijo Ravel .

` Aunque la mayor parte es para verte ´ pensó Ravel .

`` Ya veo , serás una de primer año , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Ravel respondiendole .

`` Veo que ambos se llevan muy bien ´´ dijo Lady Phenex sacando un gran sonrojo de su hija .

`` ¡ Oka-sama ! ´´ exclamo Ravel avergonzada .

`` Jojojojojojojo ´´ rio Lady Phenex .

Por su parte Issei no entendía porque Lady Phenex y porque Ravel estaba completamente roja , aunque tenía unas leves sospechosas .

 **[ Por fin empieza a usar la cabeza ]** dijo Ddraig para si mismo sin que Issei le escuchara a él .

Mientras que la [ Reina ] y las dos [ Torres ] miraban fijamente al castaño y por alguna razón sus mejillas ganaron un tono rojizo .

`` Issei-kun ya que Otou-sama estará en tu casa , ¿ te parece bien si también vamos ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` ¿ Eh ? ... Si ... Creo que no hay problema ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Bien , además Lady Phenex había otro asunto con el que quería hablar contigo ´´ dijo Sirzechs dando más información .

`` ¿ Otro asunto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ De qué se trata ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole también .

`` Lo sabras esta noche ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

Mientras que los presentes que hablaban , sin darse cuenta Ravel se sonrojo por eso .

`` Puedo asegurar que será muy bien para tu clan ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ... Vale ´´ dijo Issei .

Asi esta noche se hablarian las cosas que se con Lady Phenex .

 **( En la Residencia Hyoudou )**

Ya en la casa de Issei , Sirzechs asi como Lord Gremory y Lady Phenex comian la comida preparada por la madre de Issei .

`` Se ve delicioso ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Hoy utilice todas mis habilidades para cocinar ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

`` ¡ Por lo tanto , vamos a comenzar con un brindis ! ´´ dijo el padre de Issei .

`` ¡ Kampai ! ´´ dijeron todos .

Los padres reian y conversaban , Asia y Rias ayudaban a la madre de Issei al igual que Issei .

`` Aqui tienes Issei ´´ dijo Rias dandole un plato .

`` Gracias lo tengo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que cogía el plato .

Ambos se ayudaban sin dudarlo cogiendo platos y poniendoles en la mesa , cualquiera que los vea dirian que son una gran pareja ideal .

`` Asia-chan , estas muy linda ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

`` Eso es vergonzoso ´´ dijo Asia con vergüenza .

Los padres estaban viendo las grabaciones del día de puertas abiertas .

`` Oh no ´´ dijo Rias recordando algo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Rias ? . Pareces nerviosa ´´ dijo Issei dandose cuenta de la actitud nerviosa de su novía .

`` N-No , no sucede nada ´dijo Rias con un tono nervioso .

`` Ahora veremos a Rias ´´ dijo Lord Gremory .

`` Oh , ¿ tu también lo grabaste ? ´´ dijo el padre de Issei .

Entonces cambiaron a la grabición en medio de la clase de Rias .

`` Como pensé , ¡ el deber de un padre es grabar el rostro avergonzado de su hija ! ´´ exclamo Lord Gremory .

`` Eso es sin duda una nueva tortura ... peor que el infierno ´´ dijo Rias cubriendose su rostro por la vergüenza .

Issei podía comprender que era vergonzoso que su familia hiciese eso ... pero no negaba que Rias estaba linda con eso .

`` Vea , por favor ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` Mi increible Rias-tan , ¡ esta respondiendo correctamente al profesor ! ´´

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso .

Rias ya no aguanto más .

`` No aguanto más , ¡ Onii-sama tonto ! ´´ exclamo Rias levantandose de la mesa y dirigiendose a las escaleras de la casa .

`` ... Creo que entiendo un poco a Rias ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Are , parece que Rias-tan se lo tomo mal ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Ya se le pasara , continuemos ´´ dijo Lord Gemory .

Los padres siguieron como si nada , disfrutando del momento .

`` Otou-san y Okaa-san parecen estar animados ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Si supongo que están disfrutando de la compañía ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-san , ¿ no deberias subir a ver como se encuentra Buchou-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` No te preocupes Asia , ahora después subire a ver como se encuentra pero por el momento me quedare aqui ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Yo ire a ver como se encuentra ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ... Vale , ve no te preocupes Asia , yo ayudare a mi madre ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` Y-Yo ayudare en su lugar ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Tanto Issei y Asia se giraron para ver quien era resulto ser Ravel .

`` No tienes porque hacerlo , Ravel además de que eres una de nuestras invitadas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es cierto , Ravel-chan no debes de preocuparte por nosotros , tu solo disfruta junto con tu madre ´´ dijo la madre de Issei .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Ravel un poco apenada .

`` Pero si necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda te la pediremos , Ravel ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole .

Ravel se sorprendio cuando lo escucho y se sonrojo cuando vio a Issei `` S-Sí ´´ dijo Ravel .

Asia miraba a Issei con las mejillas hinchadas y los ojos llorosos por la interacción de Ravel con él .

`` ¿ Qué te pasa , Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No me gusta cuando Issei-san mira a otras chicas de esa manera aunque se que quiere a Buchou-san y tener un harem ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole .

`` ¡ Espera Asia , no lo digas en alto ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso tapandole la boca .

Aún asi en la sala ciertas personas escucharon lo que Issei y Asia estaban hablando .

` Asi que no está en contra de tener multiples parejas , ¿ eh ? . Interesante ... ´ pensó Lady Phenex planeando algo para el futuro .

` Todavía tengo una oportunidad ´ pensó Ravel , ella estaba algo desanimada cuando esucho que Rias e Issei estaban juntos , pero ahora una nueva llama de esperanza brillo en sus ojos .

` Me alegro de que el novia de Rias fuese él ´ pensó Sirzechs en su mente .

Además de que otras personas más de los presentes celebro por los planes de Issei .

 **( En la puerta de la casa de Issei )**

Después de unos tragos más , Issei junto con Sirzechs y Grayfia se estaban despidiendo de el padre de Rias junto Lady Phenex con su hija y sus guardianes .

`` Ha sido una velada agradable , Ise-kun ´´ dijo Lord Gremory .

`` Sí , realmente hemos disfrutado ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` Me alegro de que ambos hayan disfrutado ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se inclinaba levemente `` Ano Lady Phenex , ¿ de qué quería hablar conmigo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Cierto , ¿ me preguntaba si podrias intercambiar una de tus piezas de Obispo con mi hija ? ´´ dijo Lady Phenex preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido `` ¡¿ Pero Ravel no formaba parte de la nobleza de Raiser !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole sorprendido .

`` Asi es formaba parte de su nobleza pero realizamos el comercio entre reyes e intercambíe la misma pieza de Obispo con él y ahora Ravel forma parte de mi nobleza ´´ dijo Lady Phenex explicandole a Issei .

`` Ya veo ... pero ¿ por qué quiere intercambiar conmigo piezas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole aún confundido por eso .

`` Me lo pidío mi hija en cuanto se enteró de que habías sido demonio de clase alta y porque le salvastes de los Cerberos e incluso desde eso ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ¡ Okaa-sama ! ´´ exclamo Ravel avergonzada .

Lady Phenex se rio cuando vio la reacción de su hija .

`` En tal caso , Hyoudou Issei-san , ¿ querias intercambiar piezas conmigo ? ´´ dijo Lady Phenex preguntandole .

Issei no respondío a la pregunta de inmediato lo estaba meditando , sabía que su grupo tenía pocos miembros , solos él y Zest , tener a otra persona en su grupo sería muy bueno para su nobleza y clan .

`` ... Lady Phenex , me gustaría pensarlo un poco , no es que la este rechazando la oferta y tampoco quiera que piense que Ravel no este en mi nobleza , solamente me gustaría pensarlo un poco , ¿ podría darme un poco más de tiempo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Muy bien , tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo ´´ dijo Lady Phenex mientras que se inclinaba y se retiraba junto con Ravel y sus guardianes .

Entonces aparecío un circulo mágico que brillo envolviendo a todas mientras que se transportaban .

`` Bueno entonces , Sirzechs e Issei-kun yo también volvere a mi hogar , Issei-kun cuida de mi hija ´´ dijo Lord Gremory .

`` Lo hare ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces un circulo mágico aparecío debajo de él mientras que era llevado al Inframundo .

`` Ano , Sirzechs-sama yo ire a ver como esta Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Me parece bien , yo debo hacer una cosa antes de que vaya al Inframundo y hablar con vosotros ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Muy bien ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Issei comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección hacía su habitación y pudo ver que delante de la puerta de su habitación estaba Rias sentada en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas .

`` Rias ... ¿ y si mejor entramos dentro de mi habitación ?´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Entonces los dos entraron en la habitación , Rias cayo boca abajo en la cama de Issei mientras que Issei se sentaba al borde de la cama .

`` Parece ser que mis padres y tu padre se han llevado bastante bien , eso me alegra mucho , además parece también con Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

`` ... Lo se estoy feliz de que Onii-sama y Otou-sama se lleven bien ´´ dijo Rias hablando mientras que aún tenía su rostro oculto en la almohada de la cama de Issei .

`` ¿ Ne Issei ? ... ¿ Estas feliz de haberme conocido ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ? ´´ Issei estaba confundido con la pregunta que le acaba de hacer Rias

`` Yo estoy muy feliz ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Yo también , después de todo estoy con la mujer que amo , ¿ cómo no podría ser feliz ahora ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le acariciaba la espalda .

Rias abrío los ojos cuando escucho las palabras de Issei y se levanto y se sento al lado de Issei mientras que se acomodaba en el hombro de Issei .

`` ¿ De verdad te sientes asi ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto ... Te amo , Rias ´´ dijo Issei expresando la verdad .

Entonces Rias empezó acerca su rostro con el de Issei para darle un beso en los labios , ambos se dieron un gran beso , entonces Issei puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rias y ella también hizo lo mismo , ahora solo los dos estaban disfrutando del beso de ambos , sus lenguas estaban teniendo una batalla , no les importaba ahora nada .

Entonces los dos se separaron por la falta de aire mientras que de sus bocas dejaban un fino hilo de saliva .

`` ... Ha sido increible ´´ dijo Rias mientras que respiraba .

`` ... Para mi también ´´ dijo Issei también respirando .

Entonces parecian que estaban a punto de darse otro apasionado beso , pero como dicen todos los buenos momentos no duran eternamiente .

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron mostrando que el causante de las luces es Asia con una cara molesta .

`` ¡ Buchou-san eso es injusto ! ´´ exclamo Asia celosa .

`` Él que se mueve gana , es algo que he aprendido de Akeno ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Entonces ganare si hago el siguiente movimiento ´´ dijo Asia mientras que se agarraba a Issei .

`` ¡ Asia ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Vamos , vamos . Pelear es muy malo ´´ dijo una voz que entraba en la habitación que resulto ser Sirzechs junto con Grayfia .

`` ¡ Onii-sama ! ´´ dijo Rias .

```` ¡ Sirzechs-sama ! ´´´´ dijeron Issei y Asia .

`` Rias e Issei-kun debo hablar con vosotros ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que entraba en la habitación .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que Issei se ponía de pie y colocandose al lado de Rias .

`` ¿ No crees que es momento de que liberes a tu otro Obispo ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` ¡ ´´ Rias se sorprendio cuando escucho la pregunta de su hermano .

`` ¿ El otro Obispo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando confundida .

`` ¿ Había otro miembro en su familia con ese puesto ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido también .

`` Esa persona fue sellada , debido a que sus habilidades eran muy peligrosas para que yo pudiese controlarlas con mi poder ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles a los dos .

`` Con que peligroso eh ´´ dijo Issei entonces un pensamiento se le vino a la mente ` Un momento ¿ si Rias tiene otro Obispo eso significa que la llama que se dirigía al edificío del club iba para él ? ´ .

`` Esa fue una decisión tuya , Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Así es . Sin embargo , después de estudiar tus enfretamientos contra Phenex y Kokabiel cambie de parecer ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Entonces ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Has perdido solo a un miembro de tu familia , pero conseguiste a Xenovia-kun para que ese hueco fuese ocupado , diría que la pontencía de tu familía ha aumentado un poco , lo suficiente para controlarlo ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Estara bien dejartelo a ti , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` ¡ Liberalo , Rias ! ´´exclamo Sirzechs .

`` Onii-sama ... No ... Si se trata de una orden del Rey Demonío Lucifer-sama ... ¡ Lo liberare ! ´´ dijo Rias decidida .

`` Bien ... entonces ahora Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs mirando a Issei .

`` Si , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei .

`` En el tiempo que pase al lado de tus padres trate de detectar si tenian un poder como el tuyo ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandole .

`` Entonces , ¿ algunos de mis padres tiene el mismo poder que yo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Tanto como Rias y Asia se preguntaban eso mismo también si tenian ese mismo poder que Issei .

`` Lamento tener que decirte que no , al parecer solamente tu tienes esos poderes , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ... en parte creo que asi es mejor , no me gustaría que mis padres se metiesen en este mundo ... no aún ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

Tanto Rias y Asia asintieron con la cabeza teniendo la misma opinión que Issei ya que ellas también querian que sus padres se encontrasen bien .

`` Con esto quedo claro que tu eres el actual lider de tu clan , con eso muchas responsibilidades con la aristrocacía demoniaca te serán dadas ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Entiendo ... un poco ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa forzada .

`` No te preocupes Issei yo te ayudare con eso ´´ dijo Rias dando su ayuda .

`` Muchas gracias , Rias ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendoselo .

Entonces sin que los dos se diesen cuenta se estaban dando una mirada de pasión mientras que ignoraban a los de su alrededor .

`` Realmente hacen una buena pareja ustedes dos ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo mientras que lo miraban a los dos .

Ambos se dieron cuenta y desviaron sus miradas con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentarío de Sirzechs .

`` Bueno , creo que Grayfia y yo nos retiraremos , dentro de poco será la reunión lo cual les pido que estén preparados ´´ dijo Sirzechs a ambos .

`` Entendido , Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Zest y yo estaremos listos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Me parece perfecto ... nos vemos ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que disponía a retirarse de la habitación no antes de decir una cosa `` Ah por cierto se me olvidaba decirte Issei-kun que dentro de pronto recibiras propuestas de matrimonio ´´

`` ¿¡ EH !? ´´ Issei se sorprendio cuando escucho esas palabras .

Tanto Rias y Asia también se sorprendieron cuando escucharon esas palabras estaban sorprendidas .

`` ¿¡ O-Onii-sama !? ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Nos vemos Rias e Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs despidiendose .

`` ¡ Espere ! ¿¡ Qué quiso decir con eso !? ´´ exclamo Issei pero ya era en vano Sirzechs ya estaba fuera de su alcanze .

`` Sirzechs-sama , ¿¡ qué acaba de decir !? ´´ dijo Asia completamente sorprendida .

`` ... Que creo que cosas pasaran en un futuro ´´ dijo Issei aún sorprendido .

`` Issei espero que las palabras que ha dicho Onii-sama te hayan dado ideas ´´ dijo Rias manteniendo su sonrisa mientras que tenía una fina capa carmesi alrededor de su cuerpo .

`` ¡ PPP-Por supuesto que no ! ´´ exclamo Issei asustado de lo que veia de su novía .

`` Bueno esta bien vayamos a dormir mañana nos espera un día duro ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si , será lo mejor ´´ dijo Issei `` Pero antes ire a beber un poco de agua ´´ dijo Issei mientras que salía de su habitación para bajar a la cocina .

`` ¿ Crees que será una ceremonía occidental ? ´´ dijo el padre de Issei preguntandole a su esposa .

`` Rias-san es extranjera , aunque vestida con un kimono también estará hermosa ´´ dijo la madre de Issei respondiendole .

Los padres de Issei estaban pesando en el futuro , pero el castaño los escuchaba muy bien .

` ¡ Padres tontos ! ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

 **( En el edificío del Club de Investigación )**

Ahora el grupo Gremory y el grupo Dracon estaban delante de una habitación que tenia puesta una cadena en el pestillo y lineas de cuidado en todas las puertas .

`` ¿ En este lugar ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ Aquí hay otro Obispo como yo ? ´´ dijo Asia .

`` El sello solamente se activa hasta la medía noche , asi que es libre de dar vueltas en el campus después de ese tiempo ´´ dijo Rias explicandoles a todos los nuevos que no lo sabían `` Pero esa persona se rehuso a aceptar esa regla ´´ dijo Rias dando más información .

`` En resumen , ¿ es un Hikikomori ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Pero esta persona es la mejor fuente de contratos de la familia de Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno explicandoles .

`` ¿¡ En serío !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Esta persona crea los contratos a traves de una computadora ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Vaya que habil debe ser para poder hacer eso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero , ¿ qué tipo de poder tiene que es necesarío que lo sellen ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

`` Es cierto hay una gran cantidad de sellos asi que debe ser una persona fuerte ´´ dijo Zest .

Entonces Rias puso sus manos sobre la puerta y un gran sello con el emblema Gremory apareció retirando los sellos y rompiendo las cadenas .

`` El sello fue removido ´´ dijo Koneko con su tipica voz neutra .

`` Voy a abrir la puerta ´´ dijo Rias tomando las manillas de esta .

`` ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ se escucho un grito proveniente del cuarto .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

El junto con el resto entraron en la habitación , estaba completamente oscura , solamente era iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta de la entrada .

`` Buenas tardes . Es bueno ver que estas bien ´´ dijo Rias hablando ... aún ataud .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ se escucho una voz desde dentro del ataúd .

`` El sello ha sido removido . Bien , ahora ven con nosotros´´ dijo Akeno mientras que levantaba la tapa del ataud .

`` ¡ No quiero ! ¡ Quiero estar aqui ! ¡ El exterior da miedo ! ´´ dijo una chica rubia con orejas extrañamente en punta .

`` ¿ Oh ? Una rubia extranjera como Asia ´´ dijo Issei animado pero `` ¡ Esperen ! ... Puede que sea descortes que pregunte esto ... pero ... ¿ Eres un chico ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Todos quedaron asombrados perplejos por la pregunta del castaño .

`` Sí ´´ respondío el otro Alfil .

`` ¿ Issei-kun comó lo supiste ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` No lo se , pero mi instinto me ha dicho que me detuviese , será que a lo mejor desarrolle un censor respecto a esto ´´ dijo Issei suspirando pesadamente .

`` ... La perversión de Issei-senpai ha evolucionado ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Ufufufufufu , su pasatiempo es travestirse ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Este chico es Gasper Vldi , mi otro [ Alfil ] ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lo abrazaba por la espalda `` Es un estudiante de primer año y antes de ser reencarnada era mitad vampiro ´´ .

`` ¿ V-Vampiro ? ´´ dijo Asia ya que ella era de la iglesia escucho hablar de esa raza .

`` ¿ Eso es un vampiro ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mientras que señalaba a Gasper .

`` Auuuu ´´ lloriqueo Gasper por un momento sus colmillos resplandecieron .

`` ¿ Es en serío ? ¡ Qué pasa con este mundo ? ¡ Un chico debería verse como un chico no al reves ! ¡ No puedo aceptar esta cruel realidad ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Aunque realmente le queda ´´ dijo Asia .

`` ¡ Justamente por eso es impactante ! ´´ dijo Issei quejandose `` Por cierto , ¿ por qué haces esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que se acercaba al travesti .

`` P-P-Porque esta ropa es mucho más linda ´´ dijo Gasper de una manera feminina .

`` ¡ No lo digas de esa forma ! Ah ... y yo que creia que podría ver a dos hermosas extrajeras rubias ´´ dijo Issei desanimado .

`` Los sueños de las personas son efimeros ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` Ah , disculpa si me presente tarde , soy Hyoudou Issei , antes era el [ Peón ] de Rias , ahora soy un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Issei presetandose `` Ella es uno de mis actuales miembros de mi grupo mi primer [ Peón ] , Zest ´´ dijo Issei mientras que prensentaba por ahora al unico miembros de su grupo .

`` Es un placer conocerte , Gasper ´´ dijo Zest mientras que se inclinaba ligeramente .

`` Y Gasper ella es mi nueva [ Knigth ] , Xenovia ´´ dijo Rias mientras que presentaba a Xenovia .

`` Es un placer , Gasper ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhh ! ¡ El número de miembros del club ha aumentado ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` Gasper ... Por favor , salgamos afuera , ¿ si ? ´´ dijo Rias hablando amable .

`` ¡ No quiero ! ´´ dijo Gasper negando con la cabeza .

`` Vamos , no va a pasar nada ´´ dijo Issei mientras que cometía un error al tomar el brazo de Gasper .

`` ¡ AHHHH ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

* FLASH *

Con un destello Gasper desapareció y se encontraba en otro lugar diferente .

`` No te enojes , no te enojes , por favor no me golpes ´´ dijo Gasper suplicando .

`` ¿ Ah ... como ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Que extraño , él estaba aqui hace solo unos momentos ... ´´ dijo Asia sorprendida y confundida .

`` Estoy segura de que esto no fue más que unas alteraciones en mis recuerdos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Parece como si hubiese detenido el tiempo o movilizado muy rapido ´´ dijo Zest sorprendida .

El resto que conocía cual era el poder de Gasper se rieron un poco .

`` **Forbidden Balor View** ´´ dijo Akeno `` Un Sacred Gear que es conocido como el Ojo Malvado que detiene el tiempo ´´ dijo Akeno explicandoles a los nuevos .

`` ¿¡ Forbidden Balor View !? ´´ dijo Zest sorprendida .

`` ¿ Lo conoces , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , es un Sacred Gear realmente poderoso , cuando el portador se altera puede detener momentaneamente el tiempo dentro de la zona limite de su visión ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole a Issei .

 **( En la habitación del club )**

Ahora todos se reunieron en la habitación principal , Rias estaba sentada junto con Akeno que estaba a su lado , Issei estaba sentado en el sofa con Zest a su lado izquierdo , mientras que Gasper estaba en medio de todos .

`` Gasper-kun , no puede controlar ese poder , asi que fue sellado por orden del Señor Demonio , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Akeno explicando a todos .

`` Al parecer su poder sigue creciendo sin que él mismo se diese cuenta . Es posible que haya alcanzado el nivel de un Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Rias añadiendo algo más de información .

`` ¿ Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Rias solto un suspiró leve mientras que al mismo tiempo se estaba tocando la cabeza , cuando Issei y el resto perdío de vista a Gasper por un momento .

`` No me gustan que conversen sobre mi y no quiero ser el centro de atención ´´ dijo Gasper en una caja en la esquina .

`` ¿ En que momento ... ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando .

`` Ohe ... Gasper ... ¿ podrías salir de la caja ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que se acercaba a la caja `` Es algo raro tener una conversación asi ´´ .

`` Simplemente quiero estar en está caja , soy el chico de la caja , perdoname , por favor ´´ dijo Gasper asustado .

`` ¿ Qué rayos fue eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Buchou , ya es la hora ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Ya veo , Issei tenemos que irnos a la reunión , además Yuuto ´´ dijo Rias llamando a los dos .

`` ¿ Si , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Onii-sama quiere saber un poco más de tu Balance Breaker asi que vendrás con nosotros ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Si , Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que se levantaba del sofa .

`` Vamos con ellos Zest ´´ dijo Issei llamandola .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

Detrás de Issei y Rias aparecieron dos circulos mágicos de transporte , el de Rias era carmesi con el emblema Gremory y el de Issei era dorado con la marca del clan Hyoudou ... aunque para el mundo demoniaco era llamado Dracon por su antepasado .

`` Veo que ya eres capaz de crear un circulo mágico de transporte , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si , Sirzechs-sama y Ajuka-sama me ayudaron con eso ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Koneko , Asia y Xenovia cuiden a Gasper ´´ dijo Rias antes de marcharse .

`` En seguida volveremos ´´ dijo Issei .

Después de esas palabras los 5 desaparecieron .

 **( En el bosque de Kuoh )**

Luego de una hora , Issei y Zest regresaron , la reunión era hablar sobre donde exactamente sería la reunión y como se llevaría la seguridad .

`` Parece que Kiba se quedo un rato más con Rias y Akeno-san supongo que sera debido a que Kiba tenga la espada santo demoniaca ´´ dijo Issei dando su opinión .

`` Bueno no es de extrañar ya que nunca antes ha habido un arma que tuviera junta en si energias opuestas como la energia santa y la energía demoniaca , pero ahora sabemos la ubicación de la reunión , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Zest , te dije que me llamaras Ise ´´ dijo Issei a su [ Peón ] .

Zest se sonrojo cuando escucho las palabras de Issei .

`` ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ Se escucho el grito de Gasper .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido , él y Zest de donde provenía el grito , lo que miraron .

`` ¡ Vamos corre ! ¡ Si sigues manteniendo ese ritmo lento , te asesinare con mi Durandal ! ´´ dijo Xenovia .

Issei y Zest se quedaron estáticos , la razón , Xenovía estaba persiguiendo a Gasper con Durandal en su mano mientras que Gasper corría por su vida derramando lagrimas por montones .

`` ¡ Xenovía qué estas haciendo ! ´´ exclamo Issei dandole un golpe en la cabeza a la peli azul .

`` Eso dolío ´´ dijo Xenovia quejandose .

`` ¿¡ Tratas de matar a Gasper o qué !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Por qué haces algo como esto ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando con los ojos llorosos .

`` ¡ Un alma saludable , habita en una mente y en un cuerpo saludable ! Primero mejoraremos tu resistencía fisica ´´ dijo Xenovia mostrando una sonrisa .

`` Xenovía parece divertirse , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` S - Sí ´´ dijo Asia quedando al lado derecho de Issei `` Parece que a ella le gusta este tipo de cosas ´´

`` ¡ No aguanto más ! ¡ No me moveré ni un milimetró de aquí ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` Gya-kun ´´ dijo Koneko con cierta cantidad de ajos en su mano `` Si te comes esto , te sentiras mucho mejor ´´ .

`` ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ¡ Odio el ajooooooooooooo ! ´´ exclamo Gasper comenzando a correr por su vida ... otra vez .

`` No esta bien ser exigente con la comida ´´dijo Koneko mientras que perseguia al pobre Gasper .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Koneko-chan esta intimidandome ! ´´ exclamo Gasper corriendo .

`` Koneko-chan parece estar dirvitiendose ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Creo que es la primera vez que veo a Koneko-chan bromeando con alguién ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Asi que el escandolo es por ustedes Hyoudou ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Ah , Saji ´´ dijo Issei saludandolo .

`` He venido a ver quién es el Hikikomori del club de Rias-senpai ´´ dijo Saji mientras que se fijaba en Gasper y se emociono `` ¡ Oh ! ¡ Una hermosa rubia ! ´´

`` Saji lamento decirte esto ... pero es un chico , además de que Hanasaki y Nimura te mataran de hacer algo así ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ En serío ? ¿ Existe palabras y realidades asi de crueles en este mundo ? ´´ dijo Saji devastado por la noticía .

`` ¡ Entiendo ! ¡ Entiendo tus sentimientos , Saji ! ´´ dijo Issei entendiendo como se sentía Saji .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Con qué aquí es donde juegan los demonios familiares del Maou ? ´´ dijo una voz .

Cuando todos vieron solo Issei y Zest reconociron quien era .

`` ¿ Un conocido tuyo , Issei-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Hola Demonio-kun , ¿ o debería decir Sekiryuutei ? . Te ves bien ´´ dijo Azezel .

`` Azazel ´´ dijo Issei materializando su Boosted Gear y podiendose delante de Asia .

Con esas palabras todos se tensaron , Xenovía empuño con fuerza Durandal , Koneko se preparo para pelear al igual que Zest y Saji convocó su Absorpcion Line .

`` H-Hyoudou , por Azazel ... te refieres ah ... ´´ dijo Saji algo nervioso .

`` El mismo . De hecho me he encontrado con él varias veces ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Entonces Azazel dirigío si mirada en Zest que estaba en una posición de ataque lista para atacar de ser necesarío , pero ella misma sabia bien que era imposible de que ganasen contra él .

`` Veo que estas muy bien Zest , parece que te has hecho algo más fuerte desde que te fuiste de los Grigori , todo el mundo se preguntaban en donde estabas ´´ dijo Azazel hablando con ella .

`` ... Gracias por preocuparse por mi , Azazel-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Jejejejeje , ustedes deberían de saberlo incluso si atacan todos juntos , no tienen oportunidad de ganar contra mi . Incluso un demonio de clase baja entiende eso , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que quieres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Solamente salí a dar un paseo , ¿ esta el portador de la espada santo demoniaca ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` Kiba no está , ¿ si tu objetivo es ir tras Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que comenzaba a emitir una gran cantidad de poder asi como sus pupilas cambiaron a dorado .

[ Boost ]

`` No dejare que vallas tras mi amigo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Maldición , como siempre sigues siendo decidido . Ya veo , el poseedor de la espada santo demoniaca no está aqui , disculpen ´´ dijo Azazel disculpandose `` El vampirto detrás del arbol ´´

Gasper se asusto de que el caido lo llamase .

`` **Forbidden Balor View** , un Sacred Gear que puede ser muy peligroso si el dueño no puedo usarlo correctamente , tu el chico de la Absorption Line ´´ dijo Azazel mirando a Saji .

`` ¿ Q-Qué ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntandole nervioso .

`` Conecta tu linea al vampiro , con ella podrá controlar su Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole a Saji .

`` ¿ Absorber su poder ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando .

`` Que , ¿ no lo sabias ? , estos chicos de ahora , no tratan de comprender sus Sacred Gears , la tuya forma parte de los cuatro Sacred Gears que conforman al Dragon Prision Vvitra , eso puede servir como palanca en la activación para la combinación de las partes ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿ Mi Sacred Gear tiene esa clase de poder ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntandose a si mismo .

`` También hay otro metodo más simple , beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Azazel .

Gasper se asusto de esa idea .

`` ¿ Asi que dices que Gasper debe beber mi sangre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Despues de todo beber sangre es natural para los vampiros , ¿ verdad ? . Bueno , solamente prueben el resto ustedes mismos , adios ´´ dijo Azazel retirandose .

`` ¡ Espera ! , ¿ por qué fingiste ser mi contratista y nos dices todo esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ese es ... mi pasatiempo ´´ dijo Azazel ya marchandose .

`` Así que , ¿ ese es el lider de los ángeles caídos ? Es un hombre impredecible y dificil de entender ´´ dijo Xenovia relajandose un poco .

`` Bueno Azazel-sama siempre ha actuado asi , pero no es una mala persona ´´ dijo Zest .

Issei no despego su mirada del caido , pensando que Azazel tenía muchos misterios .

Sin que Issei se diese cuenta otra persona lo estaba mirando entre los arboles , el mismo joven de pelo color rojo que se encotraba en una colina , le estaba dando a Issei una mirada de interes como de diversión .

 **( En el gimnasío de la academia Kuoh )**

Ya de noche en el gimnasío de la academía Kuoh , Issei y el resto improvisaron un nuevo entrenamiento para Gasper , basandose en lo que dijo Kokabiel .

`` ¡ Aquí vamos ! ´´ exclamo Issei sosteniendo un balón de voleibol .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Gasper , el ... lleva puesto el uniforme de gimnasía femenino ... y con la linea de Saji conectada en la cabeza .

`` ¡ Aqui va , Gasper ! ´´ dijo Issei mientras que arrojaba el balón contra Gasper .

Cuando el balón estaba a escasos centimetros del rostro de Gasper .

`` Kyaaaa ´´ grito Gasper .

FLASH

Usando su Sacred Gear Gasper escapo ... de nuevo .

`` ¡ Oh desaparecío ! ´´ dijo Saji asombrado .

`` Se supone que debía de detener la pelota , esa habilidad es inutil si nos detiene a nosotros también ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` Estaba tratando de escapar otra vez ´´ dijo Koneko mientras que agarraba a Gasper y lo arrastraba para entrenar otra vez .

`` Lo sientoooooo ´´ dijo Gasper quejandose .

Issei se fijo en que Gasper tenía la camisa medio arriba por el agarre de Koneko se fijo en que Gasper también tenía la marca de su clan en el costado en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo .

`` Zest ´´dijo Issei llamandola .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole mientras que se acercaba .

`` ¿ Te has fijado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole susurrandole .

`` Sí , Gasper también lleva la marca de nuestro clan ´´ dijo Zest que también se había dado cuenta de ello .

`` Lo suponia ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Este tipo de entrenamiento parece muy dificil , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Debe ser complicado con su habilidad ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Tal vez tenga mucho poder almacenado . Saji , ¿ podrias absorber más de su poder ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Saji .

`` Sí , no hay problema ´´ dijo Saji y la linea comenzó a resplandecer con un color purpura .

`` ¡ Kyaaa ! ´´ Gasper soltó un chillido de manera muy poco masculina ... ¡ otra vez ! .

`` Perdona Saji por pedirte que me ayudes con esto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No te preocupes , asi puedo utilizar un poco de mi nueva habilidad ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Por cierto , Azazel dijo algo extraño , ¿ qué fue ? ¿ beber mi sangre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ¡ Odio la sangre ! ´´ exclamo Gasper quejandose .

`` Pero eres un vampiro , ¿ no ? . Ustedes no viven de chupar ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Hyoudou eso ha sonado extraño ´´ dijo Saji .

`` Lo se discupen por eso ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

`` ¡ Odía la sangre ! ¡ No soporto su sabor ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` Vampiro bueno para nada ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Whaaaa , Koneko-chan me esta intimidando ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

El recien llegado no causaba más que problemas .

`` Esto será complicado ´´ dijo Xenovia .

 **( En la habitación de Gasper )**

Ahora nuestro heroe junto con su novía estaban delante de la puerta de la habitación de Gasper , las cosas no terminaron bien al final .

`` Gasper , ¿ podrias salir ? . Lamento haberte obligado a salir antes ´´ dijo Rias disculpandose con su Alfil .

Se podía escuchar los llantos de Gasper atraves de la puerta de su habitación .

`` Perdoname , Rias . Tuve que llamarte cuando estabas en una reunión importante ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

`` No . Ustedes hicieron con él lo que pudieron ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡ El exterior es aterrador ! ´´ gritó Gasper desde el otro lado de la puerta .

`` El resultado fue completamente lo contrarío ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Hay una razón por la cual Gasper está de esa forma ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Cuál es , Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` El padre de Gasper es un vampiro de pura sangre , pero su madre era humana ´´ dijo Rias comenzando a explicarserlo `` Los vampiros valoran más su linaje que los demonios , Gasper fue discriminado por los miembros de su propía familia ´´ .

Issei escuchaba atentamente lo que Rias le estaba contando , pudo entender que Gasper tuvo una vida dura .

`` Vino al mundo humano para ser tratado como un monstruo , además , con la habilidad de detener el tiempo y no puede controlarla , las personas lo odiaban ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Nadie quería acercarse a él ... ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , en cierto punto es como Asia ... sabemos que el no utilizaría su habilidad para el mal ´´ dijo Rias .

`` No quiero esta habilidad , todos se quedan quietos , es por eso que temen y lo odian , ¡ Yo tampoco la quiero ! ¡ No quiero ver las caras paralizadas de los demonios y mis amigos otra vez ! ´´ exclamo Gasper lloroso desde su habitación .

`` Soy un fracaso como rey , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias algo desanimada .

`` ¡ Eso no es cierto , Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei sin duda alguna en su voz .

Rias se sorprendio cuando esucho las palabras de Rias y miro su expresión seria .

`` Rias dejamelo a mi , por favor . Hare algo al respecto ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

`` Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Todo estara bien . Él es mi primer kouhai . Yo hare algo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Issei ... te dejo el resto a ti ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Te lo prometo , Rias ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

Rias invoco un circulo mágico que empezaba a transportarla a la reunión , entonces coloco una mirada triste en la habitación de Gasper antes de desaparecer por completo .

`` ¡ Gasper ! ¡ No me moveré de aqui hasta que salgas ! ¿ oiste ? ´´ exclamo Issei sentandose frente a la puerta .

 **( Por la noche - En la habitación de Gasper )**

Varias horas más tarde Issei estaba recostado sobre la puerta , aun esperando que Gasper saliera , Issei aviso a Asia que llegaría tarde .

`` Hey ´´ dijo Issei llamandolo .

Gasper no respondío .

`` ¿ Le temes a los Sacred Gears y a nosotros ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole `` Yo tengo el que se supone que es el Dragon más fuerte ´´ dijo Issei mirando su brazo izquierdo .

`` Para ser honesto , cada vez que utilizo ese poder , siento como si una parte de mi cuerpo se convertiese en otra cosa ... ´´ dijo Issei se tomo un momento para decir sus siguientes palabras `` Pero ... quiero continuar sin que nadie me detenga ´´ .

`` P-Podrias perder algo preciado para ti por culpa de ese poder ´´ dijo Gasper entrando en la conversación `` ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de continuar ? ´´

`` Yo soy un idiota , no entiendo las cosas complicadas pero ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Pero ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` No quiero volver a ver las lagrimas de Rias nunca más por mi culpa de ser debil , mis amigos fueron cayendo uno a uno ... Al final , yo quedaba en pie , pero estaba siendo golpeado gravemente ... No recuerdo muy bien lo demás pero ... lo que recuerdo bien son las lagrimas de Rias ... por eso no quiero volver a ver esas lagrimas ´´ dijo Issei decidido y serio .

`` T-También escuche de esa batalla ´´ dijo Gasper asomandose un poco por la puerta `` Tal vez ... si hubiera estado ahí ... podríamos haber evitado que Buchou-san llorase ´´ .

`` No estoy tratando de culparte , fue nuestra propía debilidad que ocasionase que Rias llorase ... pero consegui rescatarla del compromiso esforzandome al máximo , ahora solo hay que seguir adelante sin lamentarse por nada , las cosas ahora serán distintas desde ahora , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero solo les causare problemas a todos ustedes ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Yo no te considero un problema ´´ dijo Issei .

Gasper se sorprendio cuando escucho las palabras de Issei .

`` Eres mi Kouhai , un demonio y aunque no estamos en el mismo equipo ... mi amigo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sempai ´´ dijo Gasper sorprendido .

`` No tienes porque preocuparte ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le acariciaba el pelo a Gasper `` Me deshare de tus miedos´´ .

Gasper lo miró fijamente .

`` Pero ... ´´ dijo Gasper aún con dudas .

`` Oye , ¿ quieres tomar un poco de mi sangre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah ´´ Gasper se sorprendío cuando escucho eso .

`` Así podrás controlar controlar tu habilidad un poco mejor y - ´´ dijo Issei hasta que ...

`` ¡ Me asusta ! ´´ exclamo Gasper apretando el muñeco de felpa que sostenía `` Tengo miedo de chupar la sangre de algo que esta vivo , ya es dificil limitarse a beber bolsas de sangre algunas veces , ¡ mis poderes ya son aterradores ! . Si me vuelvo más fuerte yo , yo ... ´´ dijo Gasper asustado .

`` Tu poder no es algo a lo que debas temer , podrá tener sus bajas el detener el tiempo ... pero también tiene sus ventajas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Cómo cuales ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole .

`` Hum ... ´´ Issei trato de pensar algunas cosas `` Podrías ayudar a alguién que este en graves problemas como por ejemplo Rias , podrías copiar en un examen del cual no estudiaste nada . ¡ Incluso podría servir para tocar Oppais de las chicas ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ Ah ! Disculpa mi imaginación se salío de control ´´

`` Issei-senpai , eres muy amable ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` ¿ Uh ? ´´ Issei estaba algo confundido .

`` Nadie me había dicho nada parecido , incluso me diste ejemplos ´´ dijo Gasper sonriendo levemente .

`` Bueno ... no es como si fueran muy buenos ejemplos tampoco ´´ dijo Issei algo avergonzado .

`` Solía pensar que mi habilidad solo podía ser odiada ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` ¡ Recibimos Sacred Gear ! ¡ Si es nuestro destino inevitable , entonces debemos pensar en eso positivamente ! ¿¡ Acaso planeas pasar toda tu vida maldiciendo tu destino !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Ah ! ´´ Gasper se sorprendío .

`` ¡ Si le tienes miedo a tu poder ! ¡ Entonces vuelvete fuerte y controlalo para que asi no vuelvas a pasar por eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ... Gracias sempai , me diste un poco de coraje ´´ dijo Gasper sonriendo .

`` Si pude ayudarte es suficiente para mi ... aunque lo de detener el tiempo para sobar Oppais creo que deberiamos discutirlo más ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Jajajajajaja , eres divertido sempai ´´ dijo Gasper riendose .

`` ¿ Eso crees ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Parece que ya pudiste romper el hielo con Gasper-kun´´ dijo Kiba que ya había regresado .

`` Oh Kiba , ¿ ya acabaste con la reunión que quería Sirzechs-sama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , Buchou , Akeno-san y yo hemos vuelto ya ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , sabes , si no hubiese ascendido a clase alta los tres hubieramos sido los tres hombres del grupo Gremory ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Issei-senpai , ¿ como es que fuiste ascendido a clase alta ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` Sobre eso Gasper ... ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Issei comenzó a explicarle lo ocurrido a Gasper respecto de su origen y que provenía de un antiguo clan demoniaco .

`` ¡ No es posible ! ´´ exclamo Gasper asombrado `` ¡ Issei-senpai provenía de un antiguo clan demoniaco ! ´´

`` Sí , eso me dijo Sirzechs-sama y ahora soy el lider del clan y los más sorprendente es que fue el quinto Maou´´ dijo Issei explicandole a Gasper .

`` Además de que vimos al primer Dracon aparecer delante de nosotros y extrajo las piezas del mal de Peón a Issei ´´ dijo Kiba .

Issei inconscientemente se toco la cicatriz .

`` No puede ser ´´ dijo Gasper asombrado .

`` A todo esto Gasper-kun , ¿ ha aparecido ante ti una llama dorada ? ´´dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` S-Sí ... aparecío en mi cuarto y se introdujo de mi cuerpo , cuando hizo eso mi cuerpo empezó como arder y luego ese ardor comenzó a desaparecer y ya esta ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo .

`` Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Sí , yo ya he visto donde tiene la marca ´´dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Marca ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` Gasper-kun cuando esa llama dorada entro en tu cuerpo dejo una marca ... La marca del clan de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¿ La marca del clan de Issei-senpai ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` La llevas en tu costado izquierdo , Gasper ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Gasper empezó a levantarse la camisa de su uniforme y miro que de verdad tenía la marca del clan de Issei en el costado izquierdo , Gasper se sorprendío cuando la miro .

`` ¿ Por qué tengo la marca del clan de Issei-senpai en el cuerpo ? ´´ dijo Gasper pregutando .

`` No lo sabemos ... pero tanto en el grupo de Buchou y en el de Issei-kun todos tienen esas mismas marcas por alguna parte de su cuerpo ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole .

Todo era un misterío el porque de todos los miembros actuales de ambos grupos tenian las marcas .

En ese momento las puertas de la habitación de Gasper se abrieron , Xenovía , Asia y Koneko también vinieron a ayudar .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? Veo que estan hablando muy amigablemente ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Hola ´´ dijo Kiba saludandolas .

`` ¿ Huh ? ¿ Qué les trae por aquí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` No creiamos que sea buena idea dejar la responsabilidad de Gasper a Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Nosotras hemos pensado en algunas cosas que podrían ser de ayuda ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ P-Por mi ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` Gya-kun , también es nuestro importante compañero ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ K-Koneko-chan ! ´´ exclamo Gasper ilusionado .

`` Toma unos regalos ´´ dijo Koneko lanzandose más ajos .

`` ¡ Nooooooooo ! ¡ Ajo ! ´´ Gasper salto del miedo y en ese momento Xenovia le puso una bolsa de papel en la cabeza .

`` ¿ Huh ? Esto es relajante , ¿ huh ? . Esto se siente muy bien ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando confundido .

`` Fue idea de Asia-senpai ´´ dijo Koneko respondiendo .

`` ¿ De Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` N-No , yo también me siento incomoda cuando estoy hablando de frente con la gente mientras me miran , pero por telefono no tengo problemas , de cierta forma puede ser buena idea ocultar sus ideas ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Ahi fue cuando recorde estas cosas ´´dijo Xenovía sacando los preservativos otra vez `` Podemos cubrir su cabeza con algo , pensamos ´´ .

`` ¿ Aun los tenias encima ? ´´ exclamo Issei quitandoselos .

`` ¿ Qué tal , se me ve bien ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando acercandose , un resplandor rojizo salío de los agujeros de los ojos y su forma de caminar como un zombie no ayudaba .

Eso espanto a Asia que se escondío detrás de Issei .

`` De ser esto un juego de zombies tu hubiese disparado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` B-Bueno sin duda alguna te ves diferente ´´dijo Kiba .

`` Sí , infunde miedo en la pervertida dentro de mi ´´ dijo Xenovia `` Como sea es impresionante ... creo ´´

`` Esto es genial . Me encanta ´´ exclamo Gasper ... caminando como un zombie de nuevo .

`` Ahora que lo pienso , por primera vez , creo que eres impresionante ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ En serio ! ´´ exclamo Gasper ilusionado `` ¡ Dejarme esto puesto podría aumentar mi prestigío como vampiro ´´

` No estoy seguro ´ pensó Issei .

`` Gracias a todos ´´ dijo Gasper .

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

Ya el día siguiente Issei y Asia caminaban por los pasillos conversando .

`` Sería bueno que Gasper asistiera a la escuela ... Pero que se quite la bolsa de la cabeza ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Probablemente necesite algo más de tiempo ´´ dijo Asia .

Mientras que los dos estaban caminando por los pasillos de la academia se encontraron junto con Rias y Akeno .

`` Ara ´´dijo Rias .

`` Rias , Akeno-san ´´dijo Issei .

`` Buenos dias ´´ dijo Asia saludandolas .

`` Justo a tiempo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Queremos que Issei-kun venga con nosotras a un lugar después de clases ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ A donde ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

 **( Por la tarde - De camino al templo Himejima )**

Ya por la tarde en la ciudad Kuoh y ahora nuestro heroe estaba subiendo por unas escaleras de un templo .

` ¿ Por qué me dirian Rias y Akeno-san que vendrian a un templo ? ´ pensó Issei mientras que seguía subiendo los escalones .

`` Además , ¿ no se supone que los santuarios son malos para los demonios ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

`` Bienvenido , Issei-kun ´´ dijo una voz .

Issei alzo la vista para ver quien era la persona que le daba la bienvenida . Resulto ser Akeno que llevaba puesto su traje de sacerdotisa .

`` Akeno-san ´´dijo Issei .

`` Siento haberte llamado con tan poco tiempo de anticipación ´´ dijo Akeno disculpandose .

`` No , no . Por cierto , ¿ y Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ella vendrá después de terminar unas cosas con Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , supongo que serán algunos puntos más respecto a la reunión de la cumbre , pero Akeno-san , ¿esta bien que no estes allí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Hay alguién que necesitaba venir ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Alguién ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

Entonces Issei se dio cuenta de que había llegado al final de las escaleras delante justo de la entrada del templo y se puso algo nervioso .

`` Muy cerca ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ufufufufu , este lugar los demonios estaran bien . Esta protegido por un contrato especial ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole mientras que avanzaba .

Entonces Issei hizo lo mismo y avanzó con ella y observo que era verdad de que no recibía daño por eso .

`` Parece que el santuarío tiene buen aspecto ´´ dijo Issei mirandolo .

`` El último sacerdote shinto ya no esta , por lo que nadíe vive aquí ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole .

`` Supongo que Rias se aseguro de que este sitío fuese tuyo , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Un placer conocerte Hyoudou Issei-kun ´´ se escucho una voz en el cielo .

Cuando Issei alzo la vista , un resplandor dorado lo cegó , luego pudo ver a un hombre joven , de cabello largo y rubío vestido con una especíe de armadura dorada . Pero lo más resaltante .

`` ¿ Alas doradas y un aro sobre su cabeza ? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Mi nombre es Michael , el lider de los ángeles ´´ dijo el angel identificado como Michael .

 **( Dentro del Santuarío )**

Ya dentro del santuarío , Issei y Akeno se encontraban sentados en posición seiza .

`` Ufufufufufufu ´´ Akeno se estaba riendo .

` Esta persona es el lider de los ángeles ... ¿ Por qué esta aquí ? ´ pensó Issei , pero un extraño sentimiento lo invadío .

` ¿ Qué ? Mi cuerpo se siente raro , no , no es por esta persona ... ´ pensó Issei .

En ese momento aparecío un resplandor dorado aparecío frente a Michael , cuando el resplandor se apagó , frente a él se encontraba una espada .

Una larga espada blanca , con un fino protector dorado con dos cruces en ambas puntas , con un delgado mango rojo , acabando con una punta dorada .

`` Hyoudou Issei-kun ´´ dijo Michael llamandolo .

`` ¿ S-Sí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Esta es una Dragon Slayer , en otras palabras una espada mata dragones , Ascalon ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Una Dragon Slayer , es un arma que tiene un efecto devastador en cierto enemigo ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Entonces lo que me daba escalofrios , ¿ era eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mientras que su Boosted Gear se materializaba .

`` La verdad es que pensaba en confiarte esta espada a ti´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ A mi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Creo que sería lo más correcto , alinearlo junto a tu Boosted Gear , dentro de los portadores creo que eres el que más tasa de exito tendría ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Entiendo ... pero ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Porque veo mucho potencial en ti ... y me recuerdas a un viejo amigo ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ... ¿ Se refiere a mi antepasado Dracon ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , no se si tal vez lo sepas , pero en un comienzo todos los demonios fueron ángeles , el primero en revelarse fue Lucifer , junto a él muchos otros angeles decidieron seguirlo , convirtiendose en demonios o caidos , tu antepasado Dracon fue uno de ellos ... siempre me lamente por el no haberlo detenido , el fue un muy buen amigo mío y de mi hermana ´´ dijo Michael explicandole .

Issei y Akeno estaban escuchando atentamente lo que estaba diciendo Michael .

`` Tú que llevas su sangre y poder , estoy seguro que podrás combinar a Ascalon con facilidad ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Por qué piensa eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Porque Dracon fue el ángel que ayudo a Dios a crear las 4 espadas sagradas Ascalon , Durandal , Caliburn y Excaliburn ´´ dijo Michael revelando un dato importante .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Issei asombrado .

Akeno que también estaba presente al igual que Issei estaba sorprendida .

La espada se acerca a Issei , se puso de lado permitiendole a Issei sujetarla por el mango .

`` Issei-kun parece que Ascalon te acepta como tu portador , aceptala ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Una espada sagrada y un Sacred Gear ... ¿ tal cosa es posible ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

[ Tal como el Sacred Gear , responde a los sentimientos de su portador si lo deseas podrá ser realizado ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Si lo deseo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

[ Socio , concentra tu energía en el Boosted Gear ] dijo Ddraig indicandole .

`` Bien ´´ dijo Issei .

Issei tomo la espada por el mango .

[ Deja que esa energía se estabilice ] dijo Ddraig .

La espada asi como la Boosted Gear comenzaron a emitir un resplandor , ambas resonaban en armonía .

Akeno y Michael estaban observando fijamente este momento .

`` Ghaaaaaaaaaaa ´´ gritó Issei .

El resplandor de color rojo ilumino por completo el santuarío , cuando el resplandor ceso .

`` ¡ Se combinaron ! ´´ exclamo Issei como el filo de la espalda salía por el guante de la Boosted Gear .

`` Con esto me deber aqui ha terminado ´´dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Issei se confundío con esas palabras .

`` Entonces me voy ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Por desgracía , no tengo tiempo ahora mismo , pero prometo escuchar lo que quieras en la reunión de la cumbre ´´ dijo Michael

`` Gracias , prometo cuidar esta espada ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí , es una promesa , Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Michael extendiendo sus alas doradas y desapareciendo con un resplandor dorado .

Isse miró con detenimiento la espada .

* Por fin Michael se ha ido * dijo una voz .

`` ¿ Uh ? ¿ Akeno-san has dicho algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Yo ? No dije nada ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

* Aqui tonto * dijo la voz .

`` Ahi esta otra vez , escuche una voz ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo no logró escuchar nada ´´ dijo Akeno .

* ¡ Aquí ! * exclamo la voz .

[ Socio ... la espada ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Issei presto atención a lo que Ddraig le dijo y miro fijamente la espada .

* Hola , asi que tu eres mi nuevo portador * dijo Ascalon .

Issei parpadeo perplejo .

`` Akeno-san ... creo que me he vuelto loco ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Por qué lo dices , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando confundida .

`` Estoy escuchando una voz que proviene de la espada ... Pero eso no es posible , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

* ¡ Cómo que no es posible , te estoy hablando ahora mismo ! * exclamo Ascalon .

`` ¡ Esta hablando ! ¡ La espada esta hablando ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Ara ara parece que los rumores eran ciertos ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Rumores ? ´´dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Rumores de que las espadas sacras estan vivas y de que ellas pueden comunicarse con sus portadores si creen que ellos son dignos ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole .

* Es tal y como ha dicho la chica * dijo Ascalon .

`` Eso quiere decir que la espada Durandal de Xenovia también puede hablar , ¿ me pregunto si Xenovia ha hablado con ella ya ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

* Me temo que eso es improbable ya que Durandal es una espada perezosa que nunca ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que fue empuñada por primera vez * dijo Ascalon explicandole .

`` ¡ Ni una sola vez ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ha dicho Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Ha dicho que Durandal nunca ha hablado con ninguno de sus portadores desde que la empuñaron ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo Akeno .

* Sin duda , incluso yo no puedo que esa perezosa de Durandal se levante y hable * dijo Ascalon .

`` Estas espadas son raras ´´ dijo Issei .

* ¡ Me has dicho rara ! ´´ exclamo Ascalon .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de unos minutos de que Michael se fuese y de que Issei escuchase a Ascalon y luego se enojase con él , tanto Issei como Akeno se retiraron a otra habitación para tomar unas tazas de te .

`` ¿ Asi que tú y Michael-san trajeron a Ascalon aqui ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí . Llevamos a cabo una ceremonía especial para poder modificar un poco a Ascalon ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole y mientras que le entregaba una taza de te .

`` Ah , gracias ´´ dijo Issei aceptando la taza de te .

Durante unos segundos estuvieron en silencío hasta que Issei decidío preguntarle algo a Akeno que desde un buen tiempo le estaba molestando .

`` Akeno-san , ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué es ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿ Recuerdas lo que dijo Kokabiel cuando estabamos peleando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Akeno se sorprendío cuando escucho la pregunta de Issei .

 **( Flashback )**

`` ¿ Vas a meterte en mi camino ? ¿ La que heredo los poderes de Barakiel ? ´´ dijo Kokabiel preguntandole mientras que se defendía con sus alas .

`` ¡ No me ajuntes con esa persona ! ´´ exclamo Akeno furiosa .

 **( De vuelta a la realidad )**

Cuando Akeno recordo esa escena su tipica sonrisa , pero entonces Akeno hizo una expresión sombría , cuando recordo esa batalla , Issei se dio cuenta del cambío de expresión de Akeno .

`` Akeno-san , ¿ eres la hija de un ángel caido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Es cierto ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

`` ¡ ´´ Issei se sorprendío por la respuesta .

`` Yo nací de la unión de un ser humano y Barakiel un angel caido ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole con un tono de tristeza en su voz .

`` Mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote de un templo . Un día se encontro a Barakiel herido y lo ayudó . En ese momento yo fui concebida ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole .

Issei se sorpendío cuando escucho la respuesta de Akeno , pero lo que más le sorprendío era que había perdido su sonrisa de Onee-sama , se fijo en que estaba no le gustaba nada .

` Soy un idiota al preguntarle eso a Akeno-san ´ pensó Issei enojado consigo mismo .

`` Umm ... Lo siento . No debí haberte preguntando ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose .

Akeno se levanto de su asiento dandole la espalda a Issei mientras que dejaba caer su traje de sacerdotisa dejando a la vista su espalda hasta que ...

* FLUB *

Akeno sacó sus alas pero una era de un demonio ... la otra era de un ángel caido .

`` ¡ ´´ Issei se sorprendío cuando lo vío .

`` ¡ Tu alas ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Sí , son alas de un demonio y de un ángel caido . Yo poseo ambas . El odio que sentia por mis alas sucias fue lo que me llevó a conocer a Rias y convertirme en un demonío ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole `` Pero terminó dando a luz a ser un repulsivo con alas de demonio y ángel caido ´´ .

`` Ja , supongo que esto va bien con la sangre sucía que corre por mi venas ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa falsa .

`` Akeno-san ... ´´ dijo Issei .

Entonces Akeno se giró para verle .

`` Luego de escuchar esto , ¿ qué sientes , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿¡ ´´ Issei se sorprendío y se confundío por la pregunta de Akeno .

`` Tu odias a los ángeles caidos , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Akeno .

En ese momento a Issei le vino a la cabeza los recuerdos de Reynare de como le había engañado fingiendo ser su novia y lo mato también le robo el Sacred Gear de Asia que hizo que Asia muriese y Kokabiel que quería destruir esta ciudad para producir una guerra .

`` Te lastimaron a ti y Asia-chan e incluso intentaron destruir la ciudad en donde tu vivias y matar a tus seres queridos ´´ dijo Akeno `` Creo que no tienes un buen recuerdo ´´ .

Antes de que Issei pudiera responder se acordo de la palabras de Zest , ella solo odiaba a Kokabiel ya que fue ella quien mato a su hermano y a su grupo no había sentido que odiase al resto de ángeles caidos .

`` ... Yo solamente odio a Reynare y a Kokabiel no odio a nadie más ... ¡ Akeno-san me gustas ! ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con una mirada decidida .

`` ¡ ´´ Akeno se sorprendío cuando escucho la respuesta de Issei .

Entonces Issei se agacho `` Lo siento mucho Akeno-san no debí haberte preguntado respecto a eso ´´ .

`` No digas eso , soy la hija de un ángel caido- ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` A mi no me importa ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se levantaba .

`` Puede ser que me vuelva incluso peor que los angeles caidos , a los cuales tu odias ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Akeno-san no eres ese tipo de persona ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No , probablemente soy ... soy una mujer despreciable ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ No es cierto ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ ´´ Akeno se sorprendío ante sus palabras .

`` ¡ Para mi , Akeno-san , siempre fue una sempai gentil y agradable ! ´´ exclamo Issei decidido .

`` ¡ ´´ Akeno abrío los ojos ante las palabras de Issei .

`` Tu siempre te preocupabas por mi cuando formaba parte de la nobleza de Rias y también me ayudastes y también a Asia cuando eramos los nuevos , una mujer que siempre ayuda a los demas no importa lo que sea es una gran mujer , por eso Akeno-san siempre será Akeno-san , nuestra gran vicepresidenta del club de Investigación de lo Oculto , por eso es que me sigues gustando incluso sabiendo de donde vienes ´´ dijo Issei .

`` B-Bueno cuando digo lo de gustar me refiero a que eres una persona importante para mi , ya sabes ... ´´ dijo Issei algo nervioso .

`` ¡ ´´ Akeno se sorprendío mucho cuando esucho las palabras de Issei .

Entonces Akeno sonrío mientras que retiraba sus dos alas .

`` Espero que todo ... ´´ dijo Issei algo despitado .

`` Son palabras de matar esas de ahora ... después de escuchar esas palabras ... realmente me lo voy a tener que tomar en serio ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que caia una sola lagrima por su mejilla derecha .

`` ¡ A-A-Akeno-san no es necesarío que llores , lo siento si realment- ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso hasta que Akeno lo abrazo haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo .

`` ¿¡ A-A-Akeno-san !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido y sonrojado .

`` Lo he decidido ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Huh ? ´´ Issei estaba confundido con las palabras de Akeno .

`` Ya he tomado mi decisión ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Decisión ? ¿ Cuál ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido .

`` Ne , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno llamandolo .

`` ¿ Sí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` No me importa ser la tercera ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¡¿ Tercera !? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Si , la tercera ´´ dijo Akeno `` Creo que es una buena posición ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que se pegaba más al cuerpo de Issei , haciendo que este notase sus pechos contra el suyo `` Lo mejor de todo es esta sensación de adulterío , me enciende ´´ .

Issei estaba confundido por las palabras de Akeno no las entendía , no sabía de que estaba hablando .

`` No me importa estar mucho más cerca de ti , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Incluso puedes utilizar mi regazo como almohad en vez del de Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿¡ En serio !? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ puedes llamarme Akeno ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿ Quieres que te llame por tu nombre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto , ¿ o es que acaso no quieres ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole mientras que ponía ojos de cachorrito .

`` No es eso , Akeno ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¡ Aaaaaaaaah , estoy tan feliz , Issei ! ´´ exclamo Akeno feliz abrazandolo .

Entonces Issei pudo notar como los pechos de Akeno se chocaron con el suyo ` Lo supe cuando los vi esta sensación es maravillosa ´ .

* ¿ Siempre es asi ? * dijo Ascalon preguntandole .

[ Si , es lento y pervertido ya te acostumbraras ] dijo Ddraig respondiedole .

Entonces Akeno trajo a Issei para que se acostase en su regazo , haciendo que Issei se encontrase comodo .

` Es realmente comodo ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Entonces Issei miró hacía arriba y miró los pechos de Akeno podía verlos claramente ` Mi vida esta completa ´ pensó Issei intentando evita que tuviese una hemorragía nasal .

`` Parece que robe una de las peculiaridades de Rias ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo `` Creo que dije algo que no debía´´ .

`` Issei-kun , ¿ te sientes bien ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Sí , se siente muy bien ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole `` Se siente muy comodo , pero si Rias me viera asi ... ´´ dijo Issei ...

`` ¿ Qué haría Rias ? ¿ Ne Issei ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntandole .

Issei se tensó cuando esucho esa voz y miró para ver quien era con la cara de color azul .

`` ¡ R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-RIAS ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso mientras que se levantaba del regazo de Akeno .

Rias empezó a emitir un aura demoniaca carmesi fina que empezaba a envolver su cuerpo , realmente estaba enojada .

`` M-Me van a matar ´´ dijo Issei con la cara azul .

`` Ara ara . Ufufufufufu ´´ Akeno parecía que le gustaba esta clase de situaciones .

`` Esto es ... Espera ... ´´ dijo Issei nervioso .

`` No puedo bajar la guardía ni un segundo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se acercaba a Issei .

Issei se estaba asustando y poniendo más azul por cada paso que daba Rias y avanza a él .

`` Ay , ay , ay , ay , ay ´´ Issei se estaba quejando ya que Rias le estaba la mejilla .

`` ¿ Recibiste la espada ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que mantenía una expresión sería en su rostro .

`` Lha rechibhi ´´ dijo Issei con un tono dorolido .

`` ¿ Donde esta Michael ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que seguia tirandole de la mejilla .

`` ¡ She fueh ! ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Entonces Rias solto a Issei pero parecía que seguia estando enojada `` Entonces no hay nada más que hacer aquí . Vamos a casa ´´ .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Estoy celosa de la favorita , Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

Rias no dijo nada pero salío del santuarío .

`` Nos veremos , Akeno ´´ dijo Issei despidiendose `` ¡ E-Espera Rias ! ´´

`` Ufufufufufufu ´´ Akeno se reia mientras que se despedía con la mano .

 **( En las escaleras del templo )**

El sol estaba desapareciendo pero aun seguía dando su luz con detalles rojos . Rias estaba descendiendo las escaleras delante de Issei .

` Supongo que estara enojada cuando me vio en esa posición con Akeno ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Entonces Rias se detuvo por un momento `` Ne Issei ´´

`` ¿ Qué sucede Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Akeno es Akeno , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Si , ella es ella ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ella es la vicepresidenta , pero es `` Akeno ´´ , ¿ qué ´´ Rias no pudo terminar porque alguién la abrazo suavemente por detrás , dejandola sorprendida .

`` Y tu eres tu ... mi novía , la mujer a la que amo ´´ dijo Issei suavemente .

Rias se sorprendío cuando escucho las palabras de Issei , entonces tomo unas de las manos de Issei .

`` Gracias Issei ´´ dijo Rias mientras que parecía que caia una sola lagrima .

`` No tienes porque darme las gracias estoy muy felz de haberte conocido , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo también , me alegro mucho de haberte conocido , Issei ´´ dijo Rias mientras que una sola lagrima caia de su ojo .

Durante unos momentos se quedaron asi juntos , entonces los dos se separaron y se pusieron el lado uno del otro y se dirigian a casa .

`` Por cierto , ¿ cómo va el entrenamiento de Gasper ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No puedo decir que sea un exito ... pero va mejorando poco a poco ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , eso esta bien ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Bueno , de aqui me toca la ronda nocturna junto con Zest y Kiba asi que llegare tarde ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Le dire a Okaa-sama que te guarde algo de cena , además Onii-sama y Serafall-sama quieren que me reunas con ellos para unos detalles más para la reunión ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Ya veo . Nos vemos , Rias ´´ dijo Issei despidiendose .

`` Hasta luego ´´ dijo Rias .

 **( En el club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

Lo que no sabian ni Issei ni Rias es que una persona desconocida y malvada haría su movimiento .

Gasper pudo escuchar como la puerta de su , pero como era un demonio pudo ver quien era y se asusto cuando lo vio .

`` ¿¡ Quién eres !? ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` Jajajajajaja ´´ La persona se reia perversamente mientras que emitía un aura roja .

`` Si te atrapo ese llamado Sekiryuutei vendrá a rescatarte y cuando lo venza sere el emperador de los dragones ´´ dijo la persona desconocida .

Esa persona desaparecío en un instante de la vista de Gasper y lo agarró por la cabeza mientras que le bloqueaba la visión con un antifaz en los ojos .

`` ¡ No sueltame ! ¡ Issei-senpai , Buchou , ayudedme ! ´´ gritó Gasper mientras que soltaba lagrimas .

 **( Por el bosque cerca de la academia Kuoh )**

Mientras tanto por los bosques de la academía Kuoh , Issei , Kiba y Zest estaban patrullando con tranquilidad por Kuoh .

`` Ah ... la noche está tranquila ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Eso parece ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Si , parece que no habra percances ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Por cierto , después me gustaría que me entrenarás más para el uso de espadas , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei pidiendole ayuda a Kiba .

`` Piensas aprender a utilizar a Ascalon ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Si , tengo una espada por lo que debo aprender como manejarla bien ´´ dijo Issei .

* Un buen comienzo * dijo Ascalon .

Pero esa pacifica noche se arruino cuando ...

* BOOOOOM *

En medio del bosque se escucho una explosíon no muy lejos de la posición en donde se encontraba el grupo .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha sido eso !? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¡ Una explosión ! ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Venia del club ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` ¡ Oh no Gasper esta ahi ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ Vamos ! ´´

```` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´ exclamaron Kiba y Zest .

El grupo se fue corriendo en dirección al club a toda prisa a ver si Gasper se encontraba bien debido a la explosión .

 **( Fuera delante del Club de Investigación )**

Cuando el grupo llego se encontraron sorprendidos ante lo que vieron , su club en la parte en donde estaba la habitación de Gasper estaba destrozada , todo estaba casi en llamas .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado !? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-kun debemos buscar a Gasper ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Es cierto Issei-sama , primero busquemos a Gasper ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Si , teneis razon ´´dijo Issei .

Los tres empezaron a buscar entre los escombros por si encontraban a Gasper . Tras unos minutos no encontraron .

`` Parece que no esta ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entonces , ¿ Gasper ha escapado ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` No , Gasper-kun nunca se iria de Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué ha sido un ataque enemigo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Exactamente ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

`````` ¡ ´´´´´´ Los tres se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la voz desconocida .

Se pusieron en posición de batalla cuando escucharon la voz desconocida .

`` ¿¡ Quién es !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

* Oye utilizame junto a tu otro poder , el que sirve para cortar y corta todos los arboles cercanos * dijo Ascalon .

`` Oh buena idea ´´ dijo Issei mientras que invocaba su Boosted Gear y sacaba el filo de Ascalon y reunío llamas plateadas en el filo .

`` ¡ Kiba , Zest , agachaos ! ´´ exclamo Issei

* ZASSSSS *

Kiba y Zest obedecieron , Issei giró y produzco una onda de corte circular corto gran parte de los arboles del bosque produciendo una nube de polvo .

`` ¡ Muestrate ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

La figura salío de la nube de humo , resulto ser una chica delgada de piel morena con un cuerpo voluptuoso de una altura similar al de Issei llevaba consigo una lanza cuyo filo salia de la boca de un dragón y un pendiente con forma de magatama en su oreja izquierda . La chica llevaba puesto una pieza negra que le cubría los pechos y unos vaqueros negros .

` ... Es muy fuerte ´ pensó Issei .

`` ¿ Quién eres ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole mientras que creaba una espada santo demoniaca .

Zest también se puso en posición de batalla , preparada para poder luchar .

`` No pretendo luchar contra vosotros , además de que vuestro compañero esta en peligro ´´ dijo la chica .

`` ¿ Sabes quien ha sido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , el dragon de las llamas , Sousou Moutoku ´´ dijo la chica respondiendole .

`` ¿ Sousou Moutoku ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` ¿ Sabes quién es , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , hay ciertas personas que cuando nacen llevan consigo almas de famosos personajes historicos , hay tres guerreros en especial que sus almas son representados con dragones , el dragon de las llamas pertenece el alma de un tirano del antiguo japón , las personas que reciben esa clase de almas se llaman Toushi ´´ dijo Zest explicandoles a Issei y Kiba .

`` Increible , entonces ella también es una Toushi , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando .

`` ¿ Cómo te llamas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Mi nombre es Kan-u Unchou ´´ dijo la chica ahora identificada .

`` ¿ Kan-u Unchou ? La famosa rumoreada Diosa de las Artes Marciales ´´ dijo Zest sorprendida .

`` Por lo que es fuerte , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Lo es ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Tu nombre es Hyoudou Issei , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntandole .

`` Si , lo soy ´´ dijo Issei mientras que guardaba el fil ode Ascalon y retiraba el Boosted Gear .

`` Sousou te quiere a ti por eso a capturado a vuestro compañero y se como llegar al sitio , te llevare ´´ dijo Kan-u .

Issei no dijo nada solamente tenía una cara sería en su rostro y una mirada decidida , Kiba y Zest esperaban que Issei dijera algo .

`` Kiba , Zest ´´ dijo Issei llamandolos `` Quiero que los dos aviseis a Rias y le hableis de todo lo que ha sucedido yo y Kan-u-san iremos a donde se encuentra ese maldito que ha secuestrado a Gasper ´´ .

`` Entendido , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest , preocupada por él .

`` Issei-kun llegaremos cuando podamos ´´ dijo Kiba también preocupado `` ¿ Podrás vencerle ? ´´

`` Por supuesto , nadie hace daño a mis amigos ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

 **( En la sala de la reunión temporal )**

En estos momentos en una sala del edificío del nuevo edificío se encontraban , Rias , Akeno , Souna , Tsubaki , Sirzechs y Serafall .

`` Ne Souna-chan me aburrooooooooooooo ´´ dijo Serafall quejandose .

`` Onee-sama comportase como una Maou ´´ dijo Souna con una mirada dificil .

`` Mouuuu , Souna-chan es mala ´´ dijo Serafall .

`` ¿ Ocurre algo , Rias ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole a su hermana `` Te veo contenta ´´

`` No es nada Onii-sama ... no es nada ´´ dijo Rias .

 **( En las calles de Kuoh )**

Por las calles de Kuoh dos personas se estaban dirigiendo a las afueras de la ciudad , eran Issei y Kan-u que lo estaba llevando en donde estaba Sousou y Gasper también .

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabras , lo cual estaba incomodando a Issei hasta que decidío romper el silencío .

`` Kan-u-san , ¿ puedo preguntarte algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntandole .

`` ¿ Por qué quiere ese Sousou a mi ? ´´dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Porque tu también eres un dragón , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole .

`` Bueno si , soy el Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Sekiryuutei ? ¿ No es uno de los legendaríos dragones celestiales que luchaban entre si ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntandole .

`` Si , Kan-u-san según recuerdo Zest dijo algo de que tres Toushis más son dragones , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole .

`` Entonces , ¿ por qué no les pedimos ayuda a ellos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Kan-u se detuvo cuando escucho la pregunta de Issei , parecía que esa pregunta le trajo un recuerdo doloroso .

`` ¿ Kan-u-san ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole confundido .

`` Estan muertos ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole .

`` ¡ ´´ Issei se sorprendío cuando escucho la respuesta de Kan-u .

`` Los dos fueron asesinados por Sousou , uno de ellos era la lider de mi academia era muy mejor amiga ´´ dijo Kan-u explicandole .

`` No solamente eso ´´ dijo Kan-u .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Mato también a los compañeros de su propia academía , mi academía y la del otro dragon , nadie sobrevivío ... todos fueron asesinados ´´ dijo Kan-u mientras que soltaba lagrimas por sus mejillas `` Todos mis ... sob ... compañeros ... sob ... nadie fue ... sob de sobrevivir ... mis ... ´´

Kan-u estaba llorando por la perdida de sus compañeros , parecía que estaba sola sin nadie .

Entonces Issei coloco su mano sobre su hombro , Kan-u lo miró a los ojos cuando lo noto `` No te preocupes , pagará por lo que ha hecho a Gasper ... y también por tus compañeros ... te prometo que acabaré con él ´´

Kan-u se sorprendío cuando escucho las palabras de Issei , su mirada y sus palabras estaban demostrando que no mentía .

`` Continuemos Kan-u-san ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Si ... puedes llamarme Kan-u si quieres ´´ dijo Kan-u con una mirada algo nerviosa .

`` Vale , Kan-u ´´ dijo Issei .

Ambos de nuevo empredieron sus pasos hacía donde estaban Gasper y Sousou .

 **( En la sala de reunión temporal )**

En la sala de las reuniones se terminaron los últimos asuntos antes de la reunión , ya todo estaba preparado ... pero había algo con lo que no contaban los presentes .

* PAAAAAAANG *

Las puertas se abrieron de repente y aparecieron Kiba y Zest mientras que respiraban un pocos agitados para que pudiesen llegar .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Serafall .

`` ¡ Buchou , por fin llegamos ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Yuuto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Se trata de Gasper y de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

`` ¿ Qué les ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando preocupada y no era la única preocupada .

`` Gasper ha sido secuestrado por el Toushi Sousou Moutoku e Issei-sama ha ido junto con Kan-u Unchou para rescatarlo ´´ dijo Zest explicandole el resto .

`` ¿ Sousou Moutoku , un Toushi aqui ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Sí , Sirzechs-sama , parece que ha secuestrado a Gasper para poder enfrentarse contra Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` ¿ Donde esta ahora Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandoles .

`` Kan-u-san nos ha dicho en donde está , podemos llegar en cuando ustedes lo digan ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo .

`` Entonces vayamos a ayudar a Issei-kun y a rescatar a Gasper-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs con una mirada seria .

`` Llamare a Xenovia y Asia para que vengan aqui con nosotros ´´ dijo Rias mientras que comenzaba .

`` Yo también llamare a mis siervos ´´ dijo Souna .

Todos los presentes empezaron a prepararse para ir cuanto antes para ayudar a Issei de ser necesarío y todo ocurrío antes de la reunión de las tres facciones .

`` Parece que vinimos en un mal momento ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

`` Esa voz ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

En el suelo del club aparecío un circulo mágico con el emblema Phenex .

`` Lady Phenex ´´ dijo Serafall .

Del circulo mágico aparecío Lady Phenex junto con du hija Ravel .

`` Obaa-sama , ¿ qué hace aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` He venido para escuchar la oferta de Issei-san si queria tener a mi hija como un miembro de mi nobleza´´ dijo Lady Phenex respondiendole .

`` Lady Phenex ahora Hyoudou Issei-kun no esta disponible para poder responderle por la propuesta estara ahora mismo - ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Lo se , Sirzechs-sama , pero me gustaría ver con mis ojos el poder que lleva consigo , Hyoudou Issei-san ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ... Vale , me parece bien , Rias podrías decirles a tus [ Knights ] que se encargen de la seguridad de Lady Phenex y Ravel-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Muy bien , Lucifer-sama ´´ dijo Rias obedeciendo la orden de su hermano .

`` Grayfia ´´ dijo Sirzechs llamando a su [ Queen ] .

`` Si ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole .

` Aguanta Issei vamos ya mismo ´ pensó Rias preocupada por su novío .

 **( En un desguace abandonado )**

Ahora nuestro heroe junto con Kan-u Unchou se encontraban en lo que parecia ser un gran desguace abandonado , había restos de metal por todas partes y coches viejos y no parecia que hubiese nadie por los alrededores .

`` ¿ Esta aqui , Kan-u ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , aqui es donde esta Sousou ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole .

`` Primero vamos a ver si encontramos a Gasper y después encontramos a Sousou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Kan-u estando de acuerdo .

Ambos siguieron andando hacía delante mientras que se estaban adentrando en lo que parecía ser el edificío principal del desguace , todo estaba hecho desatres e incluso había agujeros en el techo del edificío , se podía ver claramente el interior .

Entonces hubo una cosa que llamo la antención de Issei y de Kan-u ...

`` ¡ Gasper ! ´´ gritó Issei .

Delante de ellos estaba Gasper que ahora estaba atado y con un antifaz en los ojos , el antifaz se le veia mojado , parecía que había estado llorando .

`` ¿ Issei-senpai ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando confundido .

`` ¡ Gasper ! , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¡ Issei-senpai ! ´´ grito Gasper .

`` ¡ Espera Gasper ahora te sacamos de ahi ! ´´ exclamo Issei corriendo .

Issei comenzó a correr hasta donde esta Gasper para empezar a romper las cadenas que le ataban y retirarle el antifaz .

`` ¡ Issei-senpai ! ´´ gritó Gasper abrazandolo .

`` No te preocupes Gasper hemos venido ha salvarte ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le acariciaba la cabeza .

Kan-u estaba intentando buscar a Sousou pero parecía que no estaba .

`` Vamos Gasper volvamos con los demás ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se daba la vuelta para salir del edificío .

Entonces cuando se dieron la vuelta ...

Delante de Issei , Gasper y Kan-u estaba el Toushi del dragon rojo , Sousou Moutoku , sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos marrones y ponía una sonrisa malvada .

`` ¡ Ese es el tipo que me rapto ! ´´ exclamo Gasper asustado .

Cuando Issei escucho esas palabras , empezó a enojarse mucho tanto que parecía estaba ardiendo como el mismo fuego , materializo su Boosted Gear y empezó a dar pasos adelante hacía Sousou .

`` Kan-u , Gasper salid de aquí ... yo tengo algo que hacer´´ dijo Issei serío .

`` ... Entendido ´´ dijo Kan-u retirandose mientras que se iba con Gasper .

`` ... ¡ Issei-senpai , no pierdas ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei serio mientras que seguia viendo a Sousou .

`` Jajajajajajajaja , realmente crees que un emperador como yo va a perder ante un falso emperador como yo ... yo soy el gorbernante de todo ´´ dijo Sousou mientras que de su cuerpo se cubria de una energía que empezaba a elevarse .

`` Ya que eres un dragon usare esta magía contra ti ´´ dijo Issei mientras que sus puños estallaron en llamas de Dragon Slayer `` ¡ No te perdonare por lo que le has Gasper y a Kan-u ! Y deja de esconder puedo verte claramente ´´

Entonces de la figura de un joven empezo a emerger un viejo con una armadura antigua japonesa mientras que sus ojos se volvian rojos `` Como emperador de todo yo soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca ´´ dijo Sousou mientras que se lanzaba contra Issei .

`` ¡ No me fastidies ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

 **( Fuera del edificío )**

Tanto Gasper y Kan-u salieron ya del edificío abandonado mientras que se retiraban a una zona más segura , se alejaron lo suficiente para que la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse no les afectase .

`` A esta distancía estaremos seguro de que no nos afecte la batalla ´´ dijo Kan-u .

`` ... Ano , gracias por salvarme ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que le daba las gracias a Kan-u .

`` No te preocupes ´´ dijo Kan-u sonriendo levemente .

Entonces detrás de ellos aparecío un gran circulo mágico de color blanco , en el cual estaban Rias y su nobleza , Souna y su nobleza , Zest , Sirzechs , Serafall , Grayfia , Lady Phenex y Ravel .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ exclamo Gasper empezando a llorar de nuevo .

`` Gasper , ¿ estas bien ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que le abrazaba suavemente .

`` Si , Issei-senpai me ha salvado ´´ dijo Gasper mientras que seguia llorando .

Rias se alegro de que tu siervo este sano y salvo y dirigío su mirada en donde estaba Kan-u Unchou y dio unos pasos hacía ella `` Tu eres Kan-u Unchou la que ha ayudado a Gasper y a Issei , ¿ verdad ? ´´ .

`` Si ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole .

`` Muchas gracias por haber salvado a Gasper , Kan-u ´´ dijo Rias agradeciendole a Kan-u .

`` No tiene porque darmerlas , ha sido Issei quien le ha rescatado ´´ dijo Kan-u .

`` Igualmente muchas gracias ´´ dijo Rias agradeciendoselo `` Pero , ¿ donde estas Issei ? ´´ .

* BAAAAAANNNNG *

Se escucho una explosión en el edificío abandonado que sorprendío a todos ya que estaba empezando a estallar en llamas y haciendo que los alrededores se incendiansen .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ el primero de salir de la nube de humo fue Sousou Moutoku , que estaba levitando ahora en el aire .

* BANG *

* CRACK *

Se puedo escuchar un ruido de algo rompiendose , parecía ser que el golpe de Issei había roto alguns costillas .

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ Sousou tosío una gran cantidad de sangre , pero Issei no terminaría con su ataque aún .

Issei salío de la nube y prendía el vuelo y se acercaba a Sousou **`` [ Karyuu no Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ Issei disparó un rugido a quemarropa .

* BAAAAAAAANG *

Una torre oxidada que estaba detrás de Sousou quedó completamente destrozada , Sousou fue mandando a volar por el impacto .

`` M-Maldito ... falso ... emperador ´´ dijo Sousou parandose , había recibido daño por lo ataques de Issei , su armadura parecía casi destrozada , por lo demás no se veia afectado por el ataque .

`` Qué pasa Sousou , ¿ eso es todo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole con burla .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Sousou .

Los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes , Issei dio una patada llameante que Sousou esquivo , por cada golpe que daban parecía que dejaban un rastro de llamas , el lanzo un golpe con sus llamas pero Issei salto utilizando el brazo de Sousou como impulso para quedar detrás de él y darle una patada de fuego , pero ...

`` Parece que te falta inteligencía ´´ dijo Sousou con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro .

Issei se confundío cuando escucho las palabras de Sousou y se fijo en que el rastro de llamas que dejaban empezaron a dirigirse hacía Issei y tomando la forma de unos dragones orientales , cuando impactaron contra Issei se produjo una gran explosión .

El humo se fue desvaneciendo y se vio como Issei estaba algo dañado por el ataque de los dragones de fuego .

`` ¡ No eres más que una molestía en mis planes ! ´´ exclamo Sousou mientras que aprovechaba para sujetar a Issei por el brazo derecho y conectar varios golpes en su rostro .

`` ¿ Qué pasa eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer ? ´´ dijo Sousou mientras que continuaba con los golpes , el jalo a Issei por el brazo para lanzarlo , pero Issei con el mismo brazo que Sousou le tenía agarrado sujeto el brazo de este .

`` ¿ No sera que tu eres el que ya lo ha ofrecido todo ? ´´ dijo Issei golpeando con un puño de fuego en el rostro de Sousou .

Ambos comenzaron a lanzar varios golpes de fuego al rostro del otro .

Issei intento una barrida de fuego pero Sousou salto aplastando la cabeza de Issei haciendo que se cayese contra el suelo , pero Issei emprendío de nuevo el vuelo en dirección a Sousou .

Issei estallo en llamas obligando a Sousou a que retrocediese .

`` ¿ Qué sucede falso emperador cansado ya ? ´´ dijo Sousou preguntando con burla .

`` Ya te gustaría ´´ dijo Issei riendose , sin embargo ...

` Ddraig , ¿ por que sus llamas me afectan ? Como Dragon Slayer de fuego , ¿ no debería ser inmune a las llamas ? ´ penso Issei preguntandole .

[ Tu recibiste un entrenamiento básico como Dragon Slayer , al yo no tener un cuerpo no pude entrenarte como es debido y el entrenamiento para volver a un humano en un Dragon Slayer toma años ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

` Entonces estoy en problemas , ¿ no ? ´ pensó Issei .

[ Yo no diría eso ] dijo Ddraig .

` ¿ Y eso por qué ? ´ pensó Issei preguntandole .

[ El cambío residente en ti también afecto a tu magía Dragon Slayer , está tomando un poco de tiempo ... pero tu cuerpo está cambiando al de un verdadero Dragon Slayer ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

` ¡ Entonces ! ´ pensó Issei exclamando .

[ Un poco más de tiempo y serás un Dragon Slayer al 100% ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Muere falso emperador ! ´´ exclamo Sousou lazando una bola de fuego .

`` **[ Karyuu no Koen ]** ( Llama brillante del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que junto fuego en ambas manos y los unío creando una esfera de fuego que lanzo contra el ataque de Sousou .

* BAAAAAANG *

`` ¡ MOCOSO ! ´´ gritó Sousou .

`` ¡ SOUSOU ! ´´ gritó Issei .

Otro choque de puños llameantes impacto generando más explosiones .

Ambos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

Mientras los espectadores miraban con atencíon el encuentro .

`` ¿ Desde cuando Hyoudou se ha vuelto tan fuerte ? ´´ dijo Saji preguntando .

`` Esa magía ... ´´ dijo Serafall intrigada .

`` ¿ Conoces esa magía Onee-sama ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Si ... es magía antigua , magía de Dragon Slayer ´´ dijo Serafall respondiendoles .

`` ¿ Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijeron los Sitris y algunos de Gremory .

`` Una antigua magía utilizada para combatir a los dragones ´´ dijo Sirzechs revelando .

`` Entonces Issei tiene ventaja contra Sousou ´´ dijo Kan-u .

` Pero ese chico sin duda es interesante , magía antigua , poderes de un clan perdido ... empiezo a interesarme un poco en él ´ pensó Serafall .

 **( En el combate )**

Después de que la explosión se disipo , Issei se encontraba en perfecto estado , algo golpeado y ligeramente herido .

Pero Sousou se encontraba mucho peor que él .

`` ¿ Qué pasa Sousou ? ¿ Ya no puedes más ? ´´ dijo Issei provocandolo .

`` ¡ Maldito falso emperador ! ´´ exclamo Sousou mientras que más energía roja envolvía su cuerpo .

`` ¡ Quedandote ahi parado solamente hace que seas un blanco facil ! **[ Karyuu no Tekken ]** ( Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei con su puño en llamas conecto un potente golpe directo en la cara de Sousou .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido , el golpe no afecto a Sousou .

Sousou lanzo un torrente de llamas que mando a Issei a volar contra otra torre oxidada .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhh ! ´´ Issei envuelto en llamas se lanzo contra Sousou otra vez .

Sousou envuelto en la energía roja también se lanzo contra Issei , ambos chocaron como dos cometas .

* BANG BANG BANG *

Sousou conecto un derechazo , un rodillazo y una patada que mando contra el resto de la torre a Issei .

`` Demonios ´´ Issei se paro lastimado y vío como una gran bola de fuego se dirigía contra él .

[ ¡ Socio esquivalo ! ] exclamo Ddraig .

Issei logro quitarse a tiempo , la bola de fuego paso muy cerca de él quemando su chaleco en el proceso .

`` Jajajajajaja , esto es todo lo que puede ofrecer un dragon celestial , es lamentable ´´ dijo Sousou burlandose .

Issei ataco de nuevo , esta vez con golpes rapidos y patadas .

Los golpes de Issei impactaban en Sousou o eran bloqueados por él .

`` ¡ Molestas ! ´´ exclamo Sousou mientras que hacía un latigo de energía roja lo que obligo a Issei a que retrocediese .

Issei tomo distancía y preparo su proximo ataque .

`` **[ Karyuu no Kenkaku ]** ( Espada Cuerno del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que era envuelto en llamas y se lanzo contra Sousou dandole un cabezazo en el pecho mandandolo a cierta distancía .

`` ¡ Aún no he acabado ! ´´ exclamo Issei acercandose a Sousou mientras que preparaba el siguiente ataque `` **[ Karyuu no Koen ]** ( Llama brillante del Dragon de Fuego )´´

* BOOOOONG *

La esfera impacto de lleno en Sousou mientras que caia contra el suelo , pero Issei tenía otro atauqe más .

Propulsandose con las alas se dirigía con rapidez contra Sousou mientras que aterrizaba en el suelo a una distancía de Sousou .

Issei comenzó ha absorber una gran cantidad de aire , su cara se inflo asi como su torax .

`` **[ Karyuu no Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragón de Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando una llamarada incluso más grande que la anterior contra Raiser .

* BAAAAAANG *

Se hizo una gran explosión .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

` Issei-kun es mucho más fuerte que antes , el ya no está en un nivel comparable al mío o al de Rias ´ pensó Souna mirando fijamente como peleaba el castaño , con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas .

` Hyoudou-kun es increible ´ pensó Tsubaki mirando la batalla con las mejillas también sonrojadas .

Ambos rubores no pasaron desapercibidos por Serafall .

` Jojo a Souna-chan y Tsubaki-chan les gusta el pequeño Dragon ... esto puede ser muy interesante ´ pensó Serafall .

 **( En el combate )**

* BANG *

`` ¡ No me fastidies ! ¡ Acaso no puedes morir de una vez ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Sousou salío de los escombros muy dañado , pero aún con ganas de pelear .

`` ¡ NO PERDERE CONTRA UN EMPERADOR FALSO , SOY EL REGIENTE DEL MUNDO ! ´´ exclamo Sousou estallando de energía roja .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

`` ¡ No puedes ser ! ´´ exclamo Ravel .

Por otro lado Lady Phenex también estaba mirando con atención la pelea y parecía que estaba sorprendida de que Sousou aún tuviera tanta energías en el combate .

`` Aún le queda tanto poder tras recibir tantos golpes ... es fuerte ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

 **( En el combate )**

`` ¡ GRAAAAAA ! ´´ Sousou lanzo una llamarada roja intensa de gran tamaño por las manos , esta tenía mucho poder y velocidad .

` No puedo esquivarla ´ pensó Issei .

* BAAAAAAAAANG *

El impacto dio de lleno en Issei dejandolo en mal estado , el estaba quemado en el cayendo en el suelo , herido tratando de ponerse de pie .

`` Ahora ... muerede una vez ´´ exclamo Sousou acercandose peligrosamente .

` Vamos ... muevete ... no puedo perder ... se lo prometi a Rias ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

`` Oh no Issei-kun parece que no puede moverse , parece que ahora esta a merced del ataque de Sousou ´´ dijo Kiba mientras que miraba el combate con ojos asustados .

`` Issei-senpai ´´ dijo Gasper preocupado .

`` Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia preocupada .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Kan-u preocupada .

`` Issei no perdera ´´ dijo Rias haciendo que todos la mirasen `` Porque ... él es un Dragon y los dragones nunca pierden ´´

 **( En el combate )**

`` Una vez que te elimine me tomare mi tiempo para matar a los demonios que nos observaron y principal a Kan-u Unchou porque se nego a ser mi oferta ´´ dijo Sousou mofandose `` Por eso mismo acabare con todos ellos y lo gobernare todo ´´

`` ¡ MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ´´ exclamo Issei estallando en llamas , su furía aumento la intensidad de estas `` ¡ NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A NADIE DE MIS COMPAÑEROS , SE LO PROMETI A KAN-U DE QUE TE VENCERÍA ! ¡ PERO NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUES A RIAS ! ´´ las llamas tomaron la forma de un Dragón .

`` ¡ Muere , falso emperador ! ´´ gritó Sousou cargando las llamas .

Ambos puños llameantes chocaron , ambos empezaron a chocar por los aires cubiertos de fuego , como dos meteoritos chocando .

* BANG *

* BANG *

Los golpes iban y venian , Sousou de una patada mando a volar a Issei contra el suelo lleno de chatarra .

`` ¡ Muere ! ´´ grito Sousou cayendo encima de Issei enterrandolo más en el suelo y pateando su cuerpo como si fuera un balón de futbol .

`` ¡ No perderé ! ´´ dijo Issei mientras que incrustaba las garras de su Boosted Gear en el suelo .

`` ¡ Muere de una vez ! **[ King Dragon Moeru Yari ]** ( Lanza ardiente del Rey Dragon ) ´´ Sousou creo una lanza de fuego que salío disparada contra Issei .

La lanza estaba a segundos de impactar contra Issei , de dar ... sería el fin .

[ ¡ SOCÍO ESTA LISTO ! ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ´´ Issei extendío los brazos y atrapo la lanza , lo que paso después dejo a todos impresionados .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

`` E-E-El esta ... ´´ exclamaron los Sitri sorprendidos .

Rias , su nobleza , Zest y Kan-u igual todos estaban asombrados por lo que veian .

`` Comiendose las llamas ´´ dijo Ravel .

 **( En el combate )**

Issei estaba devorando las llamas , la transformación a un Dragon Slayer al 100% estaba completada , tanto que su flequillo había cambiado a color rojo intenso .

[ Ahora muestrale a ese Toushi que nosotros somos el Dragon Emperador Rojo y lo que puede hacer un Dragon Slayer entrenado por mi Socio , no HYOUOU ISSEI ] exclamo Ddraig .

`` GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´ Issei estallo en llamas y miró a Sousou como una presa .

`` ¡ M-Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Sousou mientras se lanzaba contra Issei .

 **[ Karyuu no Tekken ]**

Un golpe de fuego .

 **[ Kagitsume ]**

Una patada de fuego .

 **[ Gokugeki ]**

Latigos de fuego .

 **[ Kenkaku ]**

Un cabezazo de fuego .

 **[ Enchu ]**

Un codazo de fuego .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

Los espectadores miraban asombrado ese despliegue de poder .

`` Esa magía es para destruir sus escamas , cortar sus vientres y cercenar sus almas ´´ dijo Serafall impresionada .

`` Verdadera magía asesina de dragones ´´ termino Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Esto es un Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntando sorprendida .

 **( En el combate )**

 **[ Guren Bakuenjin ]** ( Loto Carmesi : Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas ) .

Un torbellino de fuego que se trago a Sousou , explotandolo y quemandolo dentro dañandolo al extremo .

`` ¡ GRR ... ! ¡ Ghaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Sousou calló insconsciente .

Los espectadores estaban en shock , nadíe podía decir ni una sola palabra .

Rias logro salir de su asombro e hizo una sonrisa cuando vío el resultado de la lucha .

` Sabía que podías ganarle , Issei ´ pensó Rias en su mente .

`` ¡ GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei dejo alir un rugido muy fuerte .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

Issei había obtenido la victoría , los Sitri , los Gremory y el Hyoudou estaban completamente sorprendidos en ello , entonces comenzaron a acercarse .

 **( En el combate )**

Issei empezó a acercarse a Raiser , su puño derecho contenía toda la rabía y enfado guardado por tanto tiempo , el estaba por conectar un golpe que terminaría con vida de Sousou .

Cuando Kan-u miró lo que estaba a punto de hacer Issei , sabía que se lo había prometido que derrotaría a Sousou y que era lo justo por todos lo crimenes que ha hecho Sousou .

* BAAAAANG *

* CRACK *

El sonido del impacto de un golpe y el sonido de algo rompiendose se escucho por todo el desguace , realmente Issei golpeo algo pero no fue a Sousou , si no mas bien a la magatama que tenía en su pendiente .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron eso .

`` ¿ P-Por qué ? ´´ dijo Sousou logrando preguntandole , el golpe paso muy cerca de su rostro .

`` Por mucho que te odie por lo que le has hecho a Gasper y a Kan-u , fue el alma de esa magatama que tenía la culpa , el autentico de esa magatama , por eso mismo no te matare ... pero por si acaso te dan ganas de volver te prevengo de una cosa ´´ dijo Issei , entonces Sousou miró con temor la silueta de un dragón rojo `` Nunca te atrevás a tocar a la gente que es importante para mi ´´ .

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Sousou estuviese de temor , tanto que perdío el conocimiento .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

Issei empezó a retirarse del desguace mientras que empezaba a mirar de lejos a todos espectadores se estaban acercando y sonrío cuando los miró .

`` ¡ Sempai ! ´´ Gasper fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre el castaño llorando sobre su pecho .

`` Auch Gasper estoy herido ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` Sempaiii ´´ dijo Gasper sin dejar de llorar .

`` Ya ´´ dijo Issei mientras que ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño y lo acaricío `` Ya todo termino ´´

`` Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia mientras que también se lanzaba contra él abrazandolo con fuerza .

`` Ay , Asia ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Que bien que te encuentres bien ´´ dijo Asia mientras que lloraba por él .

`` Felicidades Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` Parece que esta es un victoría contra un Toushi para tu clan , enhorabuena ´´ .

`` Muchas gracias , Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Muchas gracias , Issei por haber rescatado a Gasper ´´ dijo Rias agradeciendole .

`` ¿ Acaso no te prometi que ayudaría a Gasper ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Me alegro por su victoría Hyoudo Issei ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` Lady Phenex ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido por verla `` ¿ Viene a saber mi respuesta no ? ´´ sabía a que había venido .

`` Si , ya han pasado los dias que me pediste ... ¿ y bien ya pensaste la respuesta ? ´´ dijo Lady Phenex pregutandole .

`` ... Me gustaría que Ravel formase parte de mi nobleza , pero siempre y cuando ella quiera formar ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que miraba a Ravel .

`` Mi hija quiso formar parte de tu nobleza desde el incidente de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Lady Phenex .

`` ¡ Okaa-sama ! ´´ exclamo Ravel avergonzada .

`` ¿ Es cierto , Ravel ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah yo ... pues ... ¡ N-No es como si me opusiera a esto ! ´´ dijo Ravel .

El pensamiento colectivo de ese momento fue .

` Tsundere ´

`` ¿ Estas segura de esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole por última vez .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Ravel respondiendole .

`` ... Muy bien , Ravel Phenex , desde ahora eres mi [ Alfil ] ´´ dijo Issei .

Ravel esta sumamente feliz , pero Issei se dio cuenta de que faltaba una persona en la multitud .

 **( Algo más lejos de la multitud )**

Cierta persona se encontraba ajena a la situación de Issei y el grupo , era Kan-u que estaba un poco alejada del grupo , empezó a recordar a sus compañeros que estaban muertos y decidío alejarse del grupo , hasta que ...

Una mano toco su hombro para detenerla , Kan-u se sorprendío cuando noto esa mano se giró para ver quién era y resulto ser Issei .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Kan-u sorprendida .

`` Kan-u según recuerdo que tus compañeros murieron por culpa de Sousou , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Kan-u respondiendole con pesar .

`` ¿ Por qué no te unes a la nobleza de Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon las palabras de Issei , en especial Rias , no esperaba que le hiciese esa clase de proposición .

`` Tendrias nuevos compañeros y nunca más estarias sola , además de que me has ayudado a salvar a Gasper , me gustaría que te quedases junto con nosotros ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Kan-u , yo también pienso igual que Issei has ayudado a mi lindo siervo y eso te lo agradezco muchisimo , por eso mismo me gustaría que aceptases la oferta de Issei de unirte a mi grupo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que sacaba la única pieza de [ Peón ] que tenía ahora en su poder y se la daba en la mano a Kan-u .

Kan-u no dijo nada , se quedó mirando la pieza durante un momento y entonces dirigío su mirada a todos los del grupo , todos estaban sonriendo a Kan-u demostrandole de que las palabras de Issei no eran mentira .

`` ... Acepto la oferta de formar parte de la nobleza de Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Kan-u sonriendo aceptando la oferta .

`` Me alegro mucho escucharla ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo `` Entonces Issei comenzemos cada uno con nuestras ceremonias ´´

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

 **( En el desguace )**

Después de que Issei y Rias terminasen sus respectivas ceremonias , Kan-u Uncho fue reencarnada como un [ Peón ] de Rias Gremory e Issei intercambío una de sus piezas de [ Alfil ] con Lady Phenex y asi Ravel Phenex se convirtío en uno de los [ Alfiles ] de Issei .

Tras que todos se retirasen del desguace y todo el mundo regresaran a sus respectivas , lo que nadíe sabía es que ese desguace tenía un secreto .

En el edificío principal había una marca extraña en una pared , lo extraño era que estaba brillando y el brillo estaba parpadeando y perdiendolo , hasta que el brillo desaparecío la pared en donde estaba sello se destrozo apareciendo una gran habitación oscura .

* PAM * * PAM *

En la habitación se escucharon pasos de alguién caminando , hasta que una sombra con gran velocidad salío del edificío saliendo a fuera , la sombra empezó a alzarse y fue adquiriendo una forma humana , tenía una larga cabellera de color blanco y una mitad en la cabeza de color negra .

`` Jajajajaja y pensar que lucharian en un lugar como este , gracias a esa batalla el sello se ha roto , pero no esperaba que uno fuese de ese mismo clan que me sello´´ dijo la figura .

Entonces la figura miró el cuerpo de Sousou con una sonrisa malevola `` No es necesarío a alguién que pierda una batalla ´´ entonces la sombra de las figuras empezó a acercarse a el cuerpo de Sousou y comenzó a engullar el cuerpo hasta que desaparecío por completo sin dejar pruebas algunas .

`` Jajajaja , aún debo de recuperar parte de mi poder para que mi plan sea un exito , pero necesito a gente que me ayude y se donde empezar ´´ dijo la figura .

`` Yo sere el nuevo rey y destruire el mundo para poder crear uno nuevo ´´ dijo la figura `` Mucho antes que él lo haga ´´

Mientras que algo parecido a un orbe de color azul blanca aparecía en sus manos y se iluminaba , en el orbe había un mar de llamas en lo que era la ciudad de Kuoh a lo lejos había una montaña , una montaña de cadaveres y en la cima sentado con sus garras manchadas de sangre , con una mascara blanca con grandes cuernos y un largo cabello dorado .

`` Yo sere el nuevo rey y no tu ... Issei Dracon ´´ dijo la figura .

 **Bueno y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo del clan del dragón espero que todos los disfruten y comenten gracias .**

 **Otro dato hay una probabilidad de un 80 % de que haga un nuevo fanfic , bueno hasta ahora y disfruten del capitulo .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey muy buenas a todos aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis queridos lectores siguen .**

 **Bueno de seguro los que hayan leido el capitulo del Grimorio de los Seis Caminos de seguro se sorprendieron cuando leyeron de quien era el maestro de Kaito , nadie quizas se la esperaban y menos a ella , bueno fue una idea que ya tuve hace un buen tiempo desde que escribi el Grimorio .**

 **Bueno espero a que todos les guste disfrutar de este capitulo nuevo del Clan del Dragon .**

 **Capitulo 7 El Inicío De La Reunión .**

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

Ya era por la mañana y nuestro heroe estaba ahora sentado en su pupitre y detrás de él se encontraba Asia y Xenovia al lado de ella , los tres estaban sonriendo , ya estaba a punto de empezar las clases y algo más .

`` Bueno chicos hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante en nuestra clase ´´ dijo el profesor a todos los alumnos .

* WOAH *

Cuandos los alumnos se enteraron de las palabras del profesor se alegraron cuando lo escucharon tanto que se podía escuchar desde el pasillo de la escuela los gritos de todos ellos .

`` Vale , vale , calmaos ya chicos ... Puedes entrar ya ´´ dijo el maestro mientras que miraba a la puerta de la clase .

Entonces una figura comenzó a entrar dentro del aula , resulto ser una chica de piel morena de pelo morado largo con una cola de caballo con un cuerpo voluptuoso que llevaba puesto el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh , era la nueva [ Peón ] de Rias , Kan-u Unchou .

Ahora estaba delante de todos los compañeros de la clase de Issei , tanto Issei , Asia y Xenovia sonrieron cuando la vieron entrar por la puerta .

`` Buenos dias a todos , mi nombre es Kan-u Unchou . Espero poder aprender con todos vosotros ´´ dijo Kan-u sonriendo a todos sus nuevos compañeros .

* WOAH *

Todos los hombres gritaron de alegria cuando vieron a Kan-u presetandose ante la clase , había una belleza morena delante de ellos .

`` ¡ Una belleza morena ha aparecido ! ´´ exclamo Matsuda .

`` ¡ Busto : 96 Cinturas : 60 Caderas : 91 ! ´´ exclamo Motohama calculando las medidas de Kan-u .

`` Haaa ... ´´ Issei solto un suspiro cuando escucho a sus dos amigos .

`` Bueno chicos calmaos , Kan-u-san puedes sentarte al lado de Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo el maestro mientras que señalaba a Issei .

Cuando el maestro señalo el asinto vacío que estaba al lado de Issei , todos los hombres empezaron a darles miradas de muerte y de envidía al saber que tendra a una belleza a su lado , solo hacía que los alumnos masculinos lo querian muerto .

Kan-u empezó ha avanzar hasta su asiento para poder sentarse junto al lado de Issei .

`` Bueno muchachos abrid el libro por la pagina ... ´´ dijo el profesor a todos sus alumnos .

Issei comenzó a sacar sus materiales de su mochila sin él se diese cuenta Kan-u le estaba mirando de reojo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas .

 **( En la habitación del Club de Investigación )**

* PALF *

Las puerta de la habitación se abrieron revalando a Issei , Asia , Xenovía y Kan-u quienes entraban en la habitación .

`` Buenas Rias ´´ dijo Issei saludando .

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Rias sentada en su escritorio , Akeno se encontraba detrás de su [ Rey ] con su tipica sonrisa de su One-sama , Kiba se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofas tomando una taza de té , Koneko también se encontraba sentada comiendo unos dulces , Gasper ... se encontraba dentro de la caja y Zest también estaba leyendo un libro .

`` Bienvenido , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest inclinando un poco la cabeza .

`` Zest ya te he dicho que no hace falta que seas tan formal , llamame solo Ise ´´ dijo Issei hablando con su [ Peón ] .

`` Parece que todos habeis vuelto ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Si las clases han terminado ya ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` ¿ Cómo le ha ido a Kan-u ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Le ha ido bastante bien , todos en la clase se han alegrado cuando ha aparecido delante de la clase ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Sí , Kan-u-san ha sido abordada por todo el mundo cuando la clase había acabado en el primer tiempo todos los hombres se han puesto hacerle un montón de preguntas ´´ dijo Asia sonriendo .

`` Podría decirse que Kan-u se ha vuelto la más popular de nuestra clase ahora mismo ´´ dijo Xenovia dando su opinión .

Todos echaron unas risas cuando escucharon los comentaríos respecto a Kan-u al comenzar su nueva vida en las clases , Kan-u se sonrojo cuando todos se rieron respecto a ella .

`` No os rias , sois muy crueles ´´ dijo Kan-u avergonzada .

Se volvieron a reir cuando vieron la expresión de Kan-u , Issei la veia linda .

`` Me alegra escuchar de que Kan-u se ha incorporado bien a la clase de Ise , supongo que no tenía porque preocuparme ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Por supuesto , yo la hubiese ayudado en caso de que no pudiese incorporarse ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

Kan-u se sorprendío cuando escucho eso y se sonrojo , no se lo esperaba .

`` Issei-sama , tenemos contratos para hacer ´´ dijo Zest mientras que le entregaba una cantidad de contratos .

`` Ya veo , cada uno tomaremos la mitad , ¿ te parece bien , Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No tengo queja alguna ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole estando de acuerdo .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendole .

`` Bueno chicos nosotros iremos hacer unos contratos volveremos dentro de unos momentos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que invocaba dos circulos mágicos de color dorado .

`` Buena suerte , Ise , Zest ´´ dijo Rias dandole suerte a los dos para sus contratos .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei asintiendo con la cabeza `` Kiba nos vemos luego para el entrenamiento , ¿vale ? ´´ dijo Issei mirando a Kiba .

`` Si , Issei-kun en cuando termines de los contratos entrenaremos ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo .

`` ¿ Vais a entrenar ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a los dos .

`` Si , le he pedido a Kiba que me enseñase sobre el manejo de la espada para que pudiese manejar bien a Ascalon ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Ara ara Issei-kun se va a convertir en un espadachin ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` No , solamente quiero saber como emplear al llegar un poco la espada ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ne Issei , ¿ os importa si me uno ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

`` ¿ Con nosotros ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , si vas a saber el manejo de las espadas creo que deberia ayudar también ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Por mi no tengo problema , ¿ y tu Kiba ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No me importa que ella se nos una cuanto más mejor´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo .

`` Entonces yo también me únire al entrenamiento ´´ dijo Kan-u .

Todos miraron a Kan-u cuando dijo esas palabras hasta que hablo `` Ya que soy nueva quiero dar algo de apoyo a todo el mundo ´´ dijo Kan-u .

`` Supongo que seremos muchos más , Kiba ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Cuanto más mejor ´´ dijo Kiba sonriendo .

`` Ahora nos vemos chicos ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se colocaba en uno de los circulos mágicos .

Al mismo Zest se colocaba en otro circulo mágico para ir a realizar los contratos y ambos desaparecieron en un brillo dorado .

`` Bueno supongo que Ise llegara tarde a casa , Asia avisaremos de eso a Oka-sama ´´ dijo Rias hablando con su Alfil .

`` Si ´´ dijo Asia asintiendo .

 **( En el bosque cerca del Club )**

Ahora el cuarteto de demonios se encontraban cerca del bosque y estaban realizando el entrenamiento prometido para ayudar a Issei aprender del manejo de la espada , Ascalon .

`` Asi es Ise-kun , vas bien ´´ dijo Kiba que estaba chocnado espadas con Issei .

Ambos se estaban enfretando con sus respectivas espadas , Issei estaba defendiendo bien con manejando a Ascalon para poder defenderse de los ataques de Kiba y al mismo tiempo atacarlo como es debido .

Mientras tanto Xenovia y Kan-u observaban como los dos se enfretaban con sus espadas .

`` Parece que Issei lo esta haciendo bastante bien para ser la primera vez ´´ dijo Xenovia mirandolos .

`` Sí , pero aún le falta mucho por decir que es un experto con la espada ´´ dijo Kan-u .

Mientras que ambos se enfretaron a Issei se le vino una idea a la cabeza .

`` **[ Blade Flame ] ´´** dijo Issei .

Entonces la llama plateada envolvio a Ascalon y apareciendo el flequillo plateado en el pelo de Issei .

* ZAS *

Cuando Issei hizo un solo movimiento con Ascalon , la espada santo demoniaca de Kiba se hizo añicos , dejando a Kiba sorprendido .

`` Increible Ise-kun , realmente esa llama puede cortar cualquier cosa ´´ dijo Kiba sorprendido .

`` Si esta llama se va a hacer una de mis favoritas ´´ dijo Issei mientras que miraba a Ascalon envuelta en las llamas plateadas .

Entonces Xenovía y Kan-u se acercaron al duo y Kan-u le pregunto `` ¿ Esta llama es la que empreastes para despejar el bosque no ? ´´

`` Sí , esta llama puede cortar cualquier cosa que se ponga delante de él no solamente puedo transmitirla sino también a mis manos ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole y explicandole .

`` Me pregunto ¿ qué pasaría si chocasen Durandal y la actual Ascalon ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose eso .

Todos se pusieron pensatimos cuando Issei hizo esa pregunta , hasta que ...

`` Solamente se sabra si sucede ´´ dijo Xenovía mientras que sacaba a Durandal de su dimensión .

`` Espera Xenovía ahora no es momento de - ´´ dijo Issei intentando detenerla .

`` ¡ Preparate Issei ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia lanzadose levantando Durandal .

`` ¡ No retiro la pregunta que he hecho ! ¡ No quiero saberlo ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso .

Pero Xenovía no escucho a las palabras de Issei y Xenovia descendío la hoja de Durandal e Issei instintivamente alzo el filo para bloquear el ataque de Xenovia , entonces ...

* BOOOOOM *

Se produjo una gran explosion por el choque de ambas auras que produjo una gran crater en el suelo y además de que hizo que todo el mundo saliese disparado en una dirección diferente .

Issei y Kan-u salieron disparados contra los arboles del bosque cerca .

Kiba y Xenovia salieron disparados contra la pared trasera del edificio del club .

`` Duele , duele ´´ dijo Issei mientras que ponia su mano sobre el suelo ... o eso creia .

* BOING *

Issei pudo notar una sensación suave que venia de su mano izquierda y era una sensación que él conocía bien .

Issei movío la cabeza para felicidad o terror y pudo ver que su mano estaba en uno de los pechos de Kan-u .

Kan-u tenía la cara muy roja y se encontraba nerviosa y balbuceando .

`` Solo dire ... Gracias por eso ´´ dijo Issei levantando un pulgar .

`` KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´ gritó Kan-u .

* SLAP *

Issei recibío un buen golpe por parte de Kan-u que acabó pegado de espaldas en la pared trasera del club y con la marca de la mano por el golpe de Kan-u .

`` Rias me matara en cuando vea lo que ha pasado ´´ dijo Issei pegado de espadas en la pared .

`` ... Ise podria pedirle ayuda a Souna Sitri , a lo mejor sabe de alguién o de algún hechizo para reparar el golpe´´ dijo Xenovia dando una idea .

`` ¡ Es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que salía del agujero y comenzando a sacar su telefono movil `` Que bien que le pedi su número a Kaichou ´´ .

 **( En unos apartamentos )**

En el complejo de apartamentos donde vivían la mayor parte del grupo Sitri , Souna ahora se encontraba terminando los últimos documentos necesarios para la reunión .

`` Bien ya esta listo , con esto no habrá incidentes en la reunión ´´ dijo Souna .

* RING RING *

Souna busco su telefeno movil , cuando vio quien lo llamaba sus mejillas estallaron en rojo y batallo por evitar que su telefono se le resbalara por las manos .

`` ¿ P-P-P-P-Por qué me llama a esta hora ? ´´ dijo Souna que tenía un conflicto interno de contestar o no .

Luego de unos momentos Souna logro mantener la compostura y atendío a la llamada .

`` ¿ Q-Qué sucede Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole y tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible .

`` Ah Kaichou , necesito tu ayuda con unas cosas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Cuáles ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Bueno ... verás , digamos que por ciertas razones una parte de la pared del club esta un poco desastrosa , me preguntaba si no sabes de algún hechizo que repare las cosas o de alguién que pueda repararlo rápido ... y barato ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Conozco de alguién que puede repárarlo ... pero no te saldrá barato ´´ dijo Souna que podía jurar haber escuchado los lamentos del castaño al otro lado de la linea .

`` Esta bien ... puedes darme el número al cual llamar , pero por favor Kaichou que no se entere Rias ´´ dijo Issei suplicandole .

Souna le dio el número a Issei de los reparadores .

`` Te debo una Kaichou . Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Issei agradeciendole .

`` No es nada , nos vemos mañana ´´ dijo Souna despidiendose .

`` Sí , buenas noches ´´ dijo Issei despidiendose .

Souna se quedó mirando su telefono por unos momentos .

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhh ! ¡ Qué pasa conmigo ! ¡ Porque me siento asi cuando habló con Issei-kun ! ´´ dijo Soua aún no comprendía bien sus sentimientos por el castaño .

 **( En un hotel )**

Mientras , en otra parte de la ciudad , más especificamente en el hotel en donde se hospedaban Sirzechs y Grayfia .

`` Onii-sama , ¿ me habias llamado ? ¿ Ha sucedido algo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su hermano .

`` Ha de haber sucedido algo para que llame a mi querida hermana pequeña ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendole a Rias .

Rias y Grayfia soltaron un suspiro cuando escucharon la respuesta de Sirzechs , realmente el Maou más fuerte de todos es una persona peculiar .

`` Bueno volviendo al tema principal ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` ¿ Cómo le esta llendo a Issei-kun ? No hace mucho ha sido un demonio de clase alta ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole por el castaño .

Rias sonrío cuando escucho la pregunta `` Lo esta haciendo bien , esta manejando su clan muy bien pese a que ahora son solo tres miembros , pero digamos que las financias de su clan son algo bajas pese a que estan recibiendo muchos contratos ´´

`` Ya veo ... Bueno no es de extrañar su clan no hace mucho que ha sido descubierto y desconocemos su el primer Dracon dejo una fortuna en el Inframundo ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Eso es cierto ´´ dijo Rias estando de acuerdo `` Por cierto Onii-sama , ¿ se sabe algo respecto al territorio y la mansión del primer Dracon ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Ahora mismo sabemos que el territorio de Issei-sama se esta investigando ya que se desconoce mucho de ellos pero aún no se ha encontado mansión alguna dentro de su territorio ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole a Rias .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Rias `` Ano , Onii-sama ´´

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Es respecto a Ravel ella también vendrá respecto a la reunión , ¿ no es asi ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Por supuesto ella estuvo presente en la batalla contra Kokabiel y además ahora se ha convertido en uno de los [ Alfiles ] de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo .

`` Onii-sama , ¿ ha aparecido una marca en Ravel ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Te refieres a la marca del clan de Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs sabiendo a lo que se referia su hermana pequeña .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` No se me ha comunicado nada por parte del clan Phenex respecto a ella de alguna marca ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se ponia pensativa .

`` Hablando de ello ha aparecido esa marca sobre tu nuevo [ Peón ] , Kan-u-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` No lo se , aún desconocemos si Kan-u tuviese la marca del clan de Ise ya que no hemos tenido la ocasion de preguntarle de si su cuerpo presento una marca en su cuerpo ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Ya veo supongo que deberemos esperar a que lo descubramos ´´ dijo Sirzechs sonriendo `` Sin embargo ... ´´ .

`` ¿ Sin embargo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confundida .

`` Issei-kun es realmente interesante , ¿ no lo crees ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando sonriendo .

`` Si ... Issei es el mejor ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

 **( En la academia Kuoh )**

Ya era el gran día , la reunión de las tres facciones donde se declararía la paz entre ellas .

Para el resto del cuerpo estudiantil no era más que otro simple día , pero para los miembros de los clanes Sitri , Hyoudou y Gremory era una situación tensa , de ellos dependía que la reunión se llevara a la perfección .

Ya cuando las clases terminaron el grupo de Rias e Issei y sus grupos se dirigian al salón del consejo estudiantil .

`` Rayos ... los ingresos de mi clan están mas bajo que nunca ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` Bueno tu clan acaba de ser descubierto Issei es normal que tengas muy poco dinero por el momento ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Supongo que tienes razón , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No podemos decirle a Buchou que Issei ha hecho un agujero en una de las paredes ´´ dijo Xenovia susurrandole al oido a Kiba .

`` No te preocupes , gracias a Kaichou a buscado gente que ha podido reparar el agujero pero creo que no le salieron barato ´´ dijo Kiba con una sonrisa forzada .

`` No , no lo han sido ´´ dijo Issei con una nube encima de su cabeza .

`` ¿ Ise-kun , me has escuchado ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntando algo sorprendido .

`` Sí , desde la batalla contra Sousou llegue a cambiar en un Dragon Slayer completo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Acaso Ise-san no estaba completo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Ddraig me lo explico que solamente podia emplear la magía de Dragon , mi cuerpo asi como mis sentidos no habian alcanzado los de un verdadero Dragon Slayer ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Qué diferencía hay ahora Issei-senpai ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole .

`` Ahora poseo un oido , vista y sentidos más agudos que cuando era un humano o un demonio , puedo reconocer si una persona que conoczco esta cerca por su olor ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

`` ¡ Increible , Ise-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia sorprendida .

`` Ahora Issei nos avisara cuando haya peligro como un perro ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Oye ! ¡ No soy ningún perro , Xenovia ! ´´ exclamo Issei enojado por el comentarío de Xenovia `` Con lo que me costo conseguir convertirme en uno y ahora me llaman perro ´´

`` Ma , ma , Ise-kun no te enojes por eso ´´ dijo Akeno intentado calmar la ira de Issei .

`` Supongo que tienes razón Akeno ´´ dijo Issei rascandose la nuca .

`` ¿ Akeno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confundida `` Issei , ¿ por qué llamas Akeno por su nombre ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole algo molesta .

`` B-Bueno ella me pidío que la llamara asi cuando recibi Ascalon ´´ dijo Issei con un rostro un azul .

`` Ara ara Buchou esta celosa podría ser que tiene que le robe a Ise-kun ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ gritó Rias enojada .

Akeno solto unas risas cuando vio la cara de Rias enojada , lo encontraba realmente divertido .

 **( En la sala del consejo estudiantil )**

Ya dentro del consejo estudiantil se estaban repasando los últimos datos .

`` La reunión se llevara a cabo en uno de los salones del nuevo edificío , Rias y su grupo serán los acompañantes de Sirzechs-sama asi como yo y mi grupo seremos los acompañantes de mi Onee-sama ´´ dijo Souna explicando a todos `` En tanto Issei-kun ´´ .

`` Iremos tanto yo y mi grupo entero a la reunión estaremos junto a Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Correcto , ¿ quienes estaran presentes ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` Zest y Ravel estaran a mi lado y yo estare junto con Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Y tu Rias ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Akeno , Asia , Xenovia , Yuuto y Kan-u vendran conmigo , pero Koneko y Gasper se quedaran ambos en la habitacíón del club ´´ dijo Rias respondiendo .

Issei sabía que Gasper era peligroso traerlo ya que si su poder se salia de control podría causar estragos en la reunión .

`` Yo ire a coger unas cosas en la habitación y de paso vera como se encuetra Gasper y Koneko ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Vale , ten cuidado , Rias ´´dijo Issei preocupado por ella .

`` No te preocupes lo tendre ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` ... Los dos pareceis toda una pareja formal ... Me alegro por Rias y por ti también ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Muchas gracias Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Por cierto , ¿ donde están Ravel Phenex ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Ahora Ravel se encuentra en el Inframundo , Ravel dijo que tenía cosas que hablar con su madre y recoger cosas de su hogar , regresará antes de que empece la reunión ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , ¿ donde vivirá ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Ah ... Ya que mi situación financiera esta peor que la de un medingo ... Ravel se vendra a vivir conmigo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa `` ¿ Cómo puedo ser un demonio de clase alta y no tener nada de dinero ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a si mismo .

`` Debe ser duro ´´ dijo Souna tratando de simpatizar con el castaño .

 **( En la habitación del Club )**

En la habitación del Club , Rias estaba en su escritorío buscando los últimos papeles de la reunión , mientras que en un sofa estaba sentada Koneko y dentro de una caja estaba Gasper .

`` Este es el último papel ´´ dijo Rias cogiendo el último papel .

`` ... Buchou buena suerte en la reunión ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Buchou tenga cuidado usted y todo el mundo ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` No te preocupes , tu Gasper relajate para que no pierdas el control de tu poder , ¿ esta bien ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se agachaba a su altura .

`` Si ´´ dijo Gasper .

* TOC TOC *

La puerta de la habitación del club se escucho los golpes de llamar .

`` ¿ Quién es ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con cautela .

`` Soy yo , Rias ´´ dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta que resulto ser la de Issei .

`` Issei , pasa adelante ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

La puerta se abrio revelando a Issei que empezaba a entrar .

`` Ise-senpai ´´ dijo Gasper feliz de verlo .

`` Hola Gasper , Koneko-chan ´´ dijo Issei saludando a los dos .

`` ¿ Sucede algo , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No , solamente me adelante a los demás un poco en la sala del club ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole a Rias .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Rias .

Issei se sento en el sofa que estaba en el sofa mientras que miraba por la ventana , entonces noto que Rias se sento junto a ella y coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro .

`` ¿ Estas comoda ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a su novía .

`` Sí , estemos asi hasta que vengan los demás ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Issei .

Los enamorados se quedaron asi hasta que esperasen la llegada de los demás , mientras que ignoraban a Koenko y a Gasper .

 **( En el salón del Club de Ocultismo )**

La reunión estaba por dar inicío , los grupos de demonios ya estaban listo y preparados .

`` Gasper , cuida del lugar , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Rias ... a la caja de carton en el suelo .

`` Si ... ´´ dijo Gasper respondiendo desde el interior de la caja .

`` No te preocupes , pronto la reunión terminara y todos volveremos ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias sonrío cuando escucho eso ya que veia como se preocupaba por Gasper , pero Rias sabía que debía de centrarse en la reunión saliese bien y la paz se firmarse .

`` Koneko cuida de Gasper ´´ dijo Rias a su [ Torre ]

`` Si , Buchou ´´ dijo Koneko asintiendo .

`` Gasper portate bien , ¿ de acuerdo ? . Toma te presto esto ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le daba una consola de videojuego portatil a Gasper .

`` B-Bien ... Gracias Issei-senpai ´´ dijo Gasper aceptando animado saliendo de la caja .

`` Yo traje un montón de bocadillos ´´ dijo Koneko poniendo sobre la mesa una caja grande repleta de bocadillos .

`` ¡ Gracias Koneko-chan ! ´´ exclamo Gasper feliz .

` Trajo todo eso para ella , ¿ verdad ? ´ penso Issei en su mente `` Traje tu bolsa , pontela si te sientes solo ´´ dijo Issei dandole su bolsa de papel .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ exclamo Gasper .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ´´ dijo Issei .

` Ahora solo debemos reportar nuestros informes y que los lideres firmen la paz ... Espero que todo salga bien ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

 **( En la sala de la reunión )**

* TOC TOC *

`` Disculpen ´´ dijo Rias abriendo las puertas .

Ya dentro se encontraban los tres lideres de las facciones , dos de los Maous del Inframundo , Sirzechs Lucifer , Serafall Leviathan , el lider de los ángeles en el cielo el arcángel Michael y el lider de Grigori Azazel .

Al lado de Serafall se encontraban Souna Sitri y su Reina Tsubaki Shinra , junto a Michael se encontraba Irina .

`` ¿ Irina ? ´´ dijo Xenovia sorprendida de que ella estuviese presente .

Irina desvío la mirada .

Pero para Issei sus dorados solamente se centraban en el acompañante de Azazel , el que el destino escogío como su rival , el Hakuryukou , Vali .

`` Permitanme presentarles , ella es mi hermana menor y sus siervos , junto a ella se encuentra Hyoudou Issei-kun , un demonio de clase alta junto a sus siervos ´´ dijo Sirzechs junto a él se encontraba su [ Reina ] Grayfia `` Jugaron un papel importante en frustar el ataque de Kokabiel hace unos dias ´´ .

`` Buen trabajo , tienen mi agradecimiento ´´ dijo Michael agradeciendoles .

`` Fue mi culpa ´´ dijo Azazel `` Uno de mis subordinados causo muchos problemas ´´

`` Tch , su actitud me molesta ´´ dijo Issei .

Sirzechs continuo con la palabra .

`` Con esto , las tres facciones están reunidas , asi que empecemos ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Fuera del edificío un gran ejercito de ángeles , ángeles caidos y demonios se desplegaron listos para cualquier percancque pueda suceder .

`` Pasara a contar lo sucedido ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Espera ´´ dijo Azazel interrumpiendola .

`` ¿ Qué pasa Azazel ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Podemos escuchar todo lo sucedido ... o mejor podemos verlo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandole .

`` Verán , traje conmigo este Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que invocaba un circulo mágico y aparecío algo parecido el casco de un motociclista `` La persona que se lo ponga podrá proyectar sus recuerdos sobre cualquier suceso en específico , estos serán mostrados en una perspectiva de tercera persona , por lo que todos podemos ver lo sucedido ´´ dijo Azazel explicando a todos los presentes .

`` Supongo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Entonces alguién de los implicados se tendrá que poner ese casco ´´ dijo Michael .

`` En efecto , ¿ quién lo hara ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando a los presentes .

`` ¿ Eso es seguro ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Rias se sorprendio cuando Issei se ofrecio para ser la persona que probase el casco de Azazel .

Mejor dicho todos los del grupo que estaban junto con Issei se sorprendieron de que él se ofreciese a probar el casco .

`` Doy mi palabra que es 100% seguro ´´ dijo Azazel jurandolo .

`` Aun no confío ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Tch , eres muy desconfiado ´´ dijo Azazel protestando .

`` Solo digo lo que creo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs llamandolo .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Tengo entendido por los informes que tu y Zest os enfrentaisteis contra tres ángeles caidos que poseian sellos de un hechizo que destruiría esta ciudad , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Si , es cierto ´´ dijo Issei .

Zest que estaba al lado de Ravel asintio con la cabeza .

Rias asi como algunos del grupo sabian de ello , salvo Kan-u que era la nueva integrante y no sabía de esa batalla .

`` Azazel , ¿ el casco es seguro no ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Ya he dicho que lo es ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` Bien , Issei-kun te probarias el casco y nos mostrarias lo sucedido ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ... Bien ´´ dijo Issei aceptando la petición de Sirzechs `` ¿ Qué tengo que hacer ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Solo ponte el casco , sientate y refresca tu memoria sobre lo ocurrido , al hacerlo entraras en una etapa de sueño donde recordaras todo lo ocurrido al más minimo detalle ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

Issei obedecío , se sentó en uno de los puestos libres y se coloco el casco .

`` Lo activare ´´ dijo Azazel .

Cuando Azazel presiono el boton un interruptor en el casco , Issei sintío sueño , al quedarse dormido una pantalla mostraba los recuerdos .

`` Funciona ´´ dijo Serafall .

Rias y el resto miraban atentos lo que aparecía en la pantalla .

Vieron a Issei y Zest en el bosque frente a los tres caidos .

`` Oh , ¿ con que ellos eh ? ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Pasa algo ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Esos tres son ... eran caidos de rango medio , en especial el del centro ´´ dijo Azazel refiriendose a Rob `` Si este chico pudo vencerlos a los tres ´´ .

La imagen paso al enfrentamiento de Issei y Zest contra el caido llamado Ban , en la pantalla vieron como en la batalla activo un extraño Sacred Gear .

`` **[ Forest Soul ]** un Sacred Gear con la habilidad de poder controlar las plantas e incluso podía crear arboles , controlaba las raices de los arboles e incluso creaba plantas carnivoras gigantes ´´ dijo Azazel explicando a todos .

En la pelea vieron como Issei era engullido por una planta carnivora gigante y Zest observaba atada por unas ramas de la planta .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´gritó Rias .

`` No esta muerto , esa planta solamente lo dejo dormido ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ciertamente Ban dijo esas palabras ´´ dijo Zest recordando también .

En la batalla pudieron ver como Issei esquivaba los ataques del caido y la de las plantas que controlaba con su Sacred Gear y la primera vez que Issei utilizo las llamas plateadas .

`` ¡ Imposible ! ´´ exclamo Michael , Azazel reconocío esas mismas llamas por lo cual estaba igual de sorprendido .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Esas llamas plateadas no son unas llamas cualquieras , Sirzechs ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Esas llamas son las mismas que Dracon utilizo para crear las cuatro [ Seken ] esas llamas son llamas sagradas ´´ dijo Michael .

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos , Issei aún siendo un demonio logro utilizar llamas sagradas .

La primera batalla acabo con Issei y Zest siendo los vencedores .

` Nunca pensé que Issei tuviera poderes asi ´ pensó Rias .

Las cosas realmente cambiaron mucho en poco tiempo , para empezar un clan del cual nunca se supo nada , un quinto Maou y de que Issei era descendiente directo de ese Maou , nadie podria imaginarserlo .

Después de esa batalla Issei y Zest bajaron por las escaleras para enfrentarse a su segundo oponente .

`` Cosmos siempre fue volatil , se enojaba con facilidad y no pensaba en sus peleas ´´ dijo Azazel .

El combate comenzó , Issei utilizo sus llamas plateadas y Zest se lanzaron contra el caido , Cosmos , solo para que observaran como desaparecian de la posición en la que se encontraba .

`` **[ Room Space ]** ese Saced Gear permite a su portador alterar su posición a la que él desee , siempre y cuando ese espacío estuviese a la vista de este ´´ dijo Azazel explicando a todos .

Rias asi como el resto miraban como Issei y Zest tuvieron que pelear contra ese oponente poniendo sus cuerpos a sus limites , las daños eran grandes y la perdida de sangre fue un factor decisivo , sobre todo para Issei .

`` Moverse aún con todo ese daño y perdiendo tanta sangre ... este chico tiene agallas ´´ dijo Azazel felicitandolo .

El combate termino cuando Issei utilizando su ingenio logro determinar en donde aparecería Cosmos y con un ataque darle el corte .

Aun con todo ese daño y perdida de sangre Issei no se rindío , él y Zest se dirigieron a pelear contra él último de los caidos .

`` Me pregunto como este chico y Zest lograron derrotar a Rob ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` No ´´ dijo Zest haciendo que todos la mirasen `` Fue Issei-sama quien lo derroto , yo no hice nada ´´ .

`` ¿ Ese caido es fuerte ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando .

`` Sí , el tenia grandes habilidades , pocos caidos erán como él ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

La batalla comenzó , Issei aún con el daño empezó a pelear contra el caido poniendo su vida al limite .

Golpes , patadas y demás , Issei se enfretaba a un poderoso oponente , en cambio el no estaba en las mejores condiciones .

`` Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba como veia los golpes que lanzaba su amigo contra el caido que luchaba .

Todos en los distintos grupos veian como Issei luchaba contra el caido , los del grupo de Rias se sorprendieron de que pudiera seguir en pie .

`` ¿ Qué son esos movimientos ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Ese tipo conocía algunas extrañas tecnicas , no tengo todos los detalles , pero creo que entreno con un extraño grupo llamado CP9 ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ CP9 ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Estoy investigando ´´ dijo Azazel confensandolo .

`` **[ Shigan ]** ( Dedo Pistola ) ´´ dijo Rob de la pantalla .

En la batalla Rob ataco a Issei con su dedo , este iba tan rapido al punto de dañar internamente al castaño .

`` Este ataque es comparable al disparo de un arma , aún con un cuerpo de demonio ese ataque sería fatal ´´ dijo Azazel .

Rias no podía creer lo que pasaba , Issei estaba peleando arriesgando su vida en una pelea de la cual ella no sabía de ello .

`` **[ Scarlet Punch ]** ( Puño Escarlata ) ´´ Issei golpeo al caido lanzadolo contra la pared , el cuerpo de Issei se puso al rojo vivo , comenzó a emanar vapor , su flequillo se hizo escarlata y sus piernas y puños envueltos de fuego escarlata .

Rias asi como el resto ( Excepto Kiba , Xenovia y Zest ) quedaron sorprendidos por el cambio de apariencia de Issei , no se esperaban lo del flequillo .

`` ¿ Qué es esa forma ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntando .

`` **[ Blood Flame ]** ´´ dijo Kiba `` Una llama de Issei-kun en la que calienta y bombea sangre hacía su corazón , cosumiendo los nutrientes de su cuerpo dándole a cambio un aumento de fuerza y velocidad ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole y explicando .

`` Issei nos dijo que esa tecnica era muy agotadora y que no podía utilizarse más de dos veces al dia ´´ dijo Xenovia terminando la explicación .

De los escombros del miuro Rob emergío convertiendose en un hibrido de tigre y hombre .

`` **[ Beast Soul Weretiger ] .** Un Sacred Gear que convierte a una persona en animal , esta es la versión del león ´´ dijo Azazel .

El combate continuó , con la fuerza y la velocidad de Issei aumentada logro mantener a raya al caido .

Pero el cambío duro poco tiempo , Issei respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo mostraba el cansancío de usar esa llama .

Aún asi él no se rindío y conrinuo peleando , los golpes iban y venian en ambos lados .

`` Este chico tiene una gran resistencía , pelear en su estado por tanto tiempo es algo admirable ´´ dijo Michael felicitandole .

En la pelea Issei creó un puño gigante de llamas blancas .

`` En ese momento Issei-kun aparecío frente a nosotros cuando peleaba contra el caido ´´ dijo Souna informando .

`` Cierto Issei-kun aparecío mientras que manteniamos la barrera ´´ dijo Tsubaki también dando su opinión .

` ¿ Souna y Shinra llamaron a Issei `` Issei-kun ´´ ? ´´ pensó Rias con sospechas de ellas .

En ese momento para temor de Rias y de las chicas , Issei empleo por tercera vez las **Blood Flame**.

`` ¿ No dijisteis qué solamente podía utilizarlo dos veces al día ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando .

`` Issei-sama arriesgo su vida al emplearlas una vez más´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Issei-kun nos dijo que utilizarlo más de dos veces podía ocasionar que la sangre que bombea a su corazón termine acumulandose y haciendo explotar su corazón ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` **[ Rokuogan ]** ´´ dijo Rob y un impacto de aire en el pecho del castaño , él se retorció de dolor , pero continuo peleando .

`` Es impresionante que sobreviviera a eso , ese ataque daña a los organos internos ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` **[ Scarlet Gatling ]** ´´ los puños de fuego escarlata y Rob se movian tan rapido que parecía una tormento de golpes y explosiones , ninguno de los dos combatientes cedío un milimetro en ese combate , hasta que ...

Rob empleó su tecnica más poderosa .

`` **[ Sai Dai Rin : Rokuogan ]** ´´ dijo Rob y el impacto de ese golpe no era comparable con el anterior .

`` Issei ´´ Rias vio con horror como el castaño vomito una gran cantidad de sangre , el estaba por caer de espaldas .

El resto , en especial Souna y Tsubaki tuvieron que verlo dos veces , no pudieron sentirse más inutiles al no haber ayudado en una situación así .

`` ¡ AUN NO PUEDO PERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! ´´ exclamo Issei sacando fuerza de quien sabe donde Issei utilizo un último ataque derrotando al caido en el proceso .

`` Fiu , ese chico tiene unas agallas y una voluntad de acero , una hazañas como la suya no se logran todos los dias ´´ dijo Azazel elogiando a Issei .

Vali por su parte sonrío al ver que su rival era fuerte .

Serafall cada vez se sentía interesada en el castaño .

Rias y el resto suspiro aliviada cuando Issei no callo y derroto al caido .

`` Luego de eso 20 minutos después Issei-kun se levanto y nos pidío que lo dejaramos entrar en la barrera ´´ dijo Souna informando .

`` Afirmo en que Issei llegó a la escuela en sus minutos ´´ dijo Rias concordando con su amiga .

La imagen del moniton cambio , esta vez fue el comienzo de la pelea contra Kokabiel .

`` Issei llego y junto con la ayuda de la nobleza de Raiser y de mis sirvientes nos encargamos de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Rias informando de lo sucedido en la Academia Kuoh .

`` Es rápido , su velocidad es superior en varios puntos ... pero aún puede mejorar ´´ dijo Vali dando su opinión .

`` Viniendo de ti , eso es un halago ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` **Crossing White Fire ´´** en el monitor se vio a Issei cruzando sus brazos creando una X de fuego blanco con el centro una bola de fuego blanco .

`` Interesante , utiliza una gran cantidad de energía en ese disparo , las llamas cruzadas hicieron un centro grande para que el ataque se mantuviese estable y no se perdiese energía ´´ dijo Azazel analizando el ataque de Issei .

Las imagenes continuaron , todos los presentes miraban con detenimiento la batalla , en cierto punto Serafall se puso a animar el combate del castaño .

` Issei definitivamente supera mi poder con creces , ya no se compara a como era antes ´ pensó Rias .

Todos miraban la pelea con detenimiento , pero cuando el antepasado de Issei aparecío .

`` ¡ Imposible ! ´´

`` ¿¡ Comó !? ´´

Azazel y Michael se levantaron de sus asientos asombrados .

`` ¡ Comó es posible que él este ahí ! ´´ exclamo Azazel .

Michael pese a estar asombrado se veía feliz de poder ver el rostro de su amigo .

Todos los nuevos se sorprendieron al ver a esa persona , era identica a Issei , solo que con un aire más maduro y cabello rubío .

`` Asia , ¿ sabes quién es esa persona ? ´´ dijo Kan-u preguntandole en voz baja .

`` Si , es él recien descubierto quinto Maou e Issei-san es descendiente de él ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole .

Kan-u se sorprendío cuando escucho la respuesta de Asia , no se esperaba que Issei fuese descendiente de un Maou recien descubierto .

Pero la sorpresa fue mayo cuando se vieron esto .

`` Issei ... ¿¡ se transformo !? ´´ exclamo Kan-u asombrada .

Souna y Tsubaki se asombraron cuando vieron el cambio de Issei , lo habían escuchado de Rias y de los demás pero se asombraron al verlo en la pantalla .

El poder de Issei subío a un nivel increible , con facilidad estaba dominando a Kokabiel .

`` En ese momento el [ Hakuryuukou ] aparecío para llevarse a Kokabiel ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Debo decir que fue inesperado el que Dracon apareciese ´´ dijo Azazel confesandolo .

`` Pienso lo mismo ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Es más , me sorprende que recientemente ustedes conocieran sobre la existencía de Dracon y su puesto ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Como sabras aún no hemos explorado todo el Inframundo fuera de los limites de Grigori ´´ dijo Sirzechs respondiendole .

Al haber terminado Azazel le quito el casco a Issei , este se despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza luego de recordar todo eso .

`` Pasaste por mucho Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Si ... ¿ alguien tiene algo para el dolor de cabeza ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Ah ... me olvide mencionar que esto causa jaquecas ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Podría haberlo comentado antes ´´ dijo Issei mientras que sujetaba la cabeza .

`` Debo admitir que eres increible chico , tienes llamas sagradas y una resistencía casi increible ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Llamas sagradas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido por lo de las llamas , lo de resistencía ... luego de pasar por todo eso cualquiera lo pensaría .

`` Hyoudou Issei-kun , esas llamas plateadas que utilizaste son llamas sagradas , llamas con las que Dracon y nuestro Dios forjo las espadas sagradas ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿¡ COMÓ !? ´´ exclamo Issei asombrado .

`` Supongo que estarán orgullosos , Sirzechs , Serafall y la [ Reina ] de Sirzechs ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ ? ´´ Sirzechs , Serafall y Grayfia estaban confundidos .

El resto también estaba igual de confundidos por el comentario .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¿ No lo sabian ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando incredulo .

`` ¿ A qué te refieres Azazel ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando .

`` Ah ... lo que trato de decir tiene una historía ´´ dijo Azazel comenzando hablar `` Dracon no estaba solo , él tenía tres hermanos ´´

`` ¡! ´´

Todos se sorprendieron con esa revelación .

`` Los hermanos de Dracon , grandes guerreros y demonios , ellos no poseían habilidades como las de su hermano . Ellos pensaron que estando a su lado tarde o temprano seria opacados por su sombra , por lo cual decidieron dejarlo y formar sus propios clanes demoniacos ´´ dijo Azazel explicandoles a todos .

`` ¡ ! ´´

Sirzechs entendío a donde iba .

`` Los clanes que los hermanos de Dracon formaron fueron `` Azazel señalo a Sirzechs `` Gremory ´´ a Serafall `` Sitri ´´ y señalo a Grayfia `` Lucifuge ´´

`` ¡ Ahhhhhhhhh ! ´´ gritaron sorprendidos .

`` Eso significa que Sirzech , tu Reina y Serafall son parientes lejanos de este chicos , primos podría decir ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Primos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` ¿ Primo ? ´´ dijeron Rias y Souna confundidas .

`` ¡ Primo ! ´´ dijo Sirzechs aceptandolo ya .

`` ... ´´ Grayfia se mantuvo callada .

`` ¡ Primito ! ´´ Serafall fue la que lo acepto más rapido y se paro de su asiento para abrazar al castaño enterrandolo entre sus pechos .

` ¡ Esto es lo MEJOOOOOOOOOOOR ! ´ pensó Issei al tener su rostro enterrado entre esos pechos .

Rias , Akeno , Asia y Kan-u se molestaron , esta última solo un poco , Zest y Ravel querian ser las que lo abrazaran y Xenovia se mantuvo neutral a ello , sabia que tendría que avanzar e Issei no se negaría a ello .

`` ¡ Onee-sama ! ¡ Comportarte como una Maou ! ´´ dijo Souna regañandola .

`` Buuuu , Souna-chan eres mala , acaso no quieres abrazar a nuestro primito ´´dijo Serafall .

`` ¡ Onee-sama ! ´´ exclamo Souna sonrojada por el comentarío , cosa que divirtío a la Maou Leviathan .

`` Hump , estabamos en una reunión Serafall ´´ dijo Azazel recordandole .

`` Después de ver los hechos , me gustaría saber que tiene que decir el lider de los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Sirzechs serio .

`` ¿ Quién se preocupa por mi opinión ? Kokabiel actúo por cuenta propia , llevando a sus subditos y robandome algunos de mis Sacred Gears ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Estas diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver en esto ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandole .

`` Solo lo deje vagar libremente , para averiguar cuál era su objetivo , estoy seguro que nunca imagino que llegaría a esta ciudad ´´ dijo Azazel dirigiendo su mirada a Issei `` Es una buena ciudad ´´

Issei no confiaba en él .

`` No cambies el tema ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Como dije , le pide al Hakuryuukou que se encargara de todo y luego condene a Kokabiel a ser congelado en la profundidades del infierno , él no volvera ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` La cuestión es porque Kokabiel fue tan lejos , era evidente que no estaba feliz contigo ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Si , parece que estaba molesto por la ridicula conclusión de la última gran guerra , personalmente , yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ya veo , ¿ asi qué hubo malestar entre tus hombres ? ´´ dijo Serafall increiblemente , muy seria .

`` Ju , escuche que ustedes también lo están pasando mal ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto , el proposito de esta cumbre es - ´´ dijo Sirzechs serio .

`` Ya basta de conversaciones aburridas , firmemos el tratado de paz ´´ dijo Azazel interrumpiendo lo que Sirzechs iba a decir .

`` Después de todo ´´ dijo Azazel , todos los presentes estaban al tanto de las siguientes palabras `` También es lo que ustedes quieren , ¿ verdad ? ´´

 **( En el Club de lo Oculto )**

En el club del ocultismo Koneko y Gasper esperaban a los demás .

`` Me pregunto si Buchou , Issei-senpai y los demás estarán bien ´´ dijo Gasper `` ¿ Qué pasa si hay problemas en las conversaciones y estalla una guerra ahora ? ´´ Gasper se encerró de nuevo en la caja `` ¡ Da miedo de solo imaginarlo ! ´´

Koneko se mantuvo calmada mientras que comia sus bocadillos .

 **( Fuera del antiguo edificío )**

Fuera del edificío antiguo , muchas personas vestidas con capuchas se reunieron .

`` Estamos listos para comenzar la misión ´´ dijo una de los encapuchados .

`` Bien , ¡ comiencen la operación ! ´´ exclamo otro encapuchado .

 **( En la sala de la reunión )**

`` Este enfrentamiento en el que estamos envueltos ´´ dijo Azazel `` No son más que malas noticias para el mundo , ¿ no lo creen ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandoles a todos .

`` Los Yondai Maou originales y Dios , que eran el centro de la última gran guerra , ya no están aqui ´´ dijo Michael .

Asia se desanimo al escuchar esas palabras , Issei lo notó y se preocupo por ella .

` Irina ´ pensó Xenovia estaba preocupada por su amiga , esta también mostraba un semblante triste y afligido ` Después de todo , te lo dijeron ... ´

`` Debido a ello , me gustaría escuchar a ellos dos que no están directamente relacionados con las tres facciones , pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder , el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou , me gustaría saber que opinan de esto ´´ dijo Azazel a ambos .

`` Por mi está bien , mientras que pueda enfretarme a personas poderosas ´´ dijo Vali respondiendo .

`` Je , incluso sin estar en guerra , hay muchos tipos poderosos ahi afuera ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Imagine que dirias eso ´´ dijo Vali sonriendo .

`` Y bien , ¿ qué hay de ti Sekiryuutei ? ¿ Qué es lo que piensas ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole a Issei .

`` Es algo dificil de responder si me lo preguntan asi ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo .

`` Lo pondre de otra forma , si hay guerra no podrás hacer el amor con Rias Gremory y con ninguna de tus chicas y las del grupo de Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Azazel fijandose en todas las chicas .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ La mente de Issei corría al millón por hora .

Rias se sonrojo cuando escucho las palabras de Azazel al igual que algunas de las chicas de ambos grupos .

`` Si declaramos la paz ... lo único que tendrás que pensar es en sobrevivir y repoblar tu clan ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Te escucho ´´ dijo Issei escuchando atentamente .

`` Asi es , con la paz podrás disfrutar de tu vida de la forma más placentera posible ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¡ Donde firmo ! ´´ exclamo Issei sacando un boligrafo de quien sabe donde .

`` Sekiryuutei-dono , mencionaste anteriormente que querias preguntarme sobre algo , ¿ cierto ? ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Realmente recordaste nuestra promesa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Michael respondiendole .

`` ... ¿ Por qué exiliaron a Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Asia lo miro fijamente asombrada por esa pregunta .

`` Asia era un devota creyente de Dios , ¿ por qué fue exiliada ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su novio .

Asia bajo la cabeza con tristeza .

`` Luego de la muerte de Dios , todo lo que quedo fue el `` Sistema ´´ en otras palabras , su protección divina , su benevolencía y los milagros ´´ dijo Michael `` Actualmente a traves de mi , de algún modo es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada , asi que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos podrían causar un mal funcionamiento ´´

`` ¿ Asi qué fue por eso que Asia tenía el poder de curar los demonios y ángeles caidos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` La fe de nuestros seguidores es nuestra fuente de poder , todo lo que pueda corromperlo , debe ser eliminado , o de lo contrario pondría en peligro el sistema ´´ dijo Michael respondiendole .

`` Por eso tenían que eliminar a aquellos que accidentalmente descubrieran la verdad de la muerte de Dios ´´ dijo Xenovia dando un paso al frente .

`` Tienes razón , he causado un gran dolor tanto a ti como a Asia Argento , lo siento mucho ´´ dijo Michael disculpandose .

` ¿ No nos había traicionado ? ´ pensó Irina .

`` Por favor no se disculpe Michael-sama , como alguién que fue criado por la Iglesia tenía remordimientos sobre mi decisión , pero estoy muy feliz con mi nueva vida como un demonio ´´ dijo Xenovia mirando a Issei , Rias y a sus nuevos compañeros .

`` Le doy mis disculpas al pueblo de Dios que está presente ´´ dijo Xenovia refiriendose a Irina .

Asia dio un paso al frente también .

`` Yo también soy feliz ahora , encontre muchas personas importantes para mi ´´ dijo Asia sonriendo .

`` Me siento muy agradecido por su gran corazón ´´ dijo Michael respondiendo .

Todos los amigos de ambas chicas sonrieron feliz por las palabras de ambas .

`` Por cierto ´´ dijo Azazel tomando la palabra `` E scuche que una de mis subordinadas engaño y mato a la chica de alli ´´

Asia se asusto al recordad el pasado con Raynare .

`` ¡ No hables como si fuera asunto tuyo ! ´´ exclamo Issei sus ojos pasaron de castaños a dorados .

`` Era un ángel caido que te admiraba , ¡ asesino a Asia por respeto a ti ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Las acciones imprudentes de mis subodinados , también son mi responsabilidad . Aún si , no hay nada que pueda para remediar eso ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué dijiste ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Issei ... ´´ Rias trato de calmar al castaño , ella puso su mano en su hombro cuando .

 **( Afuera de la reunión )**

* FLUSH *

Un circulo mágico aparecío sobre el edficío de la escuela .

 **( En la sala de la reunión )**

Vali , Kiba , Xenovia y Kan-u se percataron de la activación .

`` ¡ Pero Rias ... ! ´´ exclamo Issei mirandola , entonces aparecío el Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda .

Rias también se percato de lo que había sucedido .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando al darse cuenta de que todos se encontraban congelados .

`` Esto ... ¿ Acaso alguién detuvo el tiempo ? ´´ dijo Issei .

Kiba y Xenovia portaban en sus manos , la espada santo demoniaca y Durandal .

Kan-u Unchou tenía su magatama dando un brillo verde haciendo que un aura verde envolviese su cuerpo .

`` Eso parece ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole `` Nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro enorme poder ´´ .

`` Nosotro por el poder de los dragones ´´ dijo Vali `` Y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder de las espadas sagradas y ella por la magatama ´´

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando .

`` Al parecer estoy bien gracias porque toque a Issei antes de que el hechizo se activara ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Menos mal que te encuentras bien , Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias sonrío cuando escucho las palabras de Issei y se miraron sonriendo el uno al otro .

* BOOOOOONG *

Fuera del edificío comenzaron haber explosiones , cuando Issei y el resto se asornaron por la ventana vieron a una gran cantidad de encapuchados emergiendo de un circulo mágico en el cielo .

`` ¿ Quienes son ellos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Son magos ´´ dijo Serafall respondiendole .

`` ¿ Magos ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

Un hechizo de defensa aparecío sobre el edificío .

`` Cielos , que falta de modales , atacar a una Mahou Shoujo como yo ´´ dijo Serafall indignada .

`` Pero , ¿ qué tipo de poder es este ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntando .

`` Probablemente es la habilidad del chico mitad vampiro , en su estado Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Gasper ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Él es el único con esta habilidad probablemente , este en manos del enemigo ´´dijo Sirzechs .

`` Buchou ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` No hay nada más insultante que unos terroristas usen a mi familia ´´ dijo Rias enojada .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei también furioso .

`` Los guardias y escoltas ... ´´ dijo Michael viendo hacía afuera como sus tropas se esparcían en pequeñas particulas `` ¿ Magia de transporte ? ´´

`` Parece que hay alguién capaz de conectar un portal dentro de la barerra ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Por otro lado parece que somos incapaces de utilizar nuestros propios hechizos de transporte ´´dijo Rias .

`` Nos tienen ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Si , no solo han considerado lo oportuno , sino que su estrategía también incluye la manipulación de uno de los siervos de Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Hay un traidor ? ´´ dijo Irina preguntando .

`` No podemos continuar ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` Si el poder de Gasper-kun se sigue intensificando de esta forma , nosotros eventualmente caeremos ... ´´

`` ¿ Incluso ustedes ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` En cualquier caso , si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro , no seremos capaces de realizar un contra-ataque ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Yo me encargare , es mi [ Alfil ] ´´ dijo Rias mirando a su hermano `` Onii-sama , todavía hay una torre en el antiguo edificio que aún no he utilizado ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Una Torre ? ... Ya veo , un Enroque ´´ dijo Sirzechs entendiendo el plan de su hermana .

`` ¿ Enroque ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sustituir al Rey por una Torre , es un movimiento especial en el ajedrez ´´ dijo Kiba explicandole a Issei .

`` Voy a tener que ponerme a leer un manual de ese juego ´´ dijo Issei , como demonio de clase alta tenía que ponerse al dia .

`` Pero , enviar a Rias sola es ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Yo también ire ´´ dijo Issei `` Puede que no sea miembro de la nobleza de Rias , pero Gasper sigue siendo amigo mio , por eso mismo iremos Rias y yo ´´

`` Si usamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama , podriamos teletransportar a los dos ´´ dijo Grayfia .

`` Se los encargo ´´ dijo Sirzechs a los dos .

```` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´ dijeron ambos .

`` Es más facil destruir a los terroristas o al mitad vampiro ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Vali `` Si es asi , puedo hacerlo si quieres ´´

`` ¡ Maldito , no le haras nada a Gasper ! ´´ gritó Issei .

`` Vali , aprende a comprender la situación ´´ dijo Azazel `` Estamos tratando de hacer un pacto de paz , ¿ sabes ? ´´

`` No soporto estar sin hacer nada ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Entonces , porque no distraes al enemigo por los momentos ´´ dijo Azazel `` Cuando el Hakuryuukou salga van estar desorientados por los momentos ´´ .

`` Bueno entonces ´´ dijo Vali mientras que hacía sus alas de la Divine Diving aparecieron , Vali salío por la ventana a enfrentarse a los magos .

`` BALNCE BREAKER ´´ dijo Vali .

`` [ Vanishing Dragon , Balance Breaker ] exclamo la voz del Divine Dividing .

`` ¿ Se ha transformado asi de facil ? Yo tuve que sacrificar mi brazo izquierdo ´´ dijo Issei cuando recordo eso .

* BAAANG * BAAAAANG *

Los magos disparaban contra Vali , pero este solo se quedo inmovil absorbiendo todos los daños .

`` Hmph ´´ Vali convoco una esfera en si mano y varios relampagos de energía desintregaron a los magos .

`` W-Wow , él es muy fuerte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero ... su fuerza lleva el aroma del peligro ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Xenovia tiene razon tiene un gran olor de peligro ´´ dijo Kan-u .

`` Hay que rescatar a Gasper ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Ah , esperen un poco ´´ dijo Azazel llamando a los dos .

Luego de unas palabras Issei y Rias estaban listos para partir .

`` Te encargo a Rias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Por supuesto , protegere a Rias ´´ dijo Issei decidido de ello , ambos sabían que su misión actual era la de rescatar a Gasper .

Con eso ambos desaparecieron y en su lugar cayó al suelo la oieza de Torre de Rias .

 **Bueno y hasta aqui el capitulo numero 7 del Clan del Dragon .**

 **Espero a que todos les gusten y comenten . Muchas gracias .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis lectores leen .**

 **Bueno como todos sabran he tardado bastante en subir el capitulo del `` Yin Yang ´´ he estado bastante ocupado con mis deberes y ahora les vengo con el siguiente capitulo del `` El Clan Del Dragon ´´ y otro anuncío es que escribire otro fanfic y para evitar confusiones si lo sacare de otro fanfic que seguramente algunos lectores sabra de quien es , si alguien quiere decir algo lo puede hacer da lo mismo porque mi decisión ya esta tomada .**

 **Bueno espero que todos mis lectores disfruten de este nuevo capitulo .**

 **Capítulo 8 : Rojo , Blanco y Dorado .**

 **( En el Antiguo Edificío de la Academia Kuoh )**

La teletransportación fue un exito , Issei y Rias lograron llegar al antiguo edificío de la academia Kuoh .

`` ¡ Gasper , Koneko-chan ! ´´ gritó Issei .

No hubo respuestas .

`` Vamos a buscarlos en otras habitaciones ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ dijo Issei sacando dos brazaletes .

Se los había dado Azazel .

 **( Flashback )**

`` Lleva esto contigo , estos brazaletes te permitiran activar momentaneamente el Balance Breaker de la Boosted Gear ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¡ En serio ! ¡ Podre activar el Balance Breaker ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Emplealo como último recurso , no puede sustituir tu fierza fisica , si lo malgastas no podrás volver a activar el Balance Breaker de nuevo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Entiendo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` El otro debe ser empleado por el mitad vampiro , suprimira sus poderes . Escucha con atención , parece que has estado ganando por pura suerte hasta ahora , aún con tus poderes no estas a un nivel muy alto , si no utilizas bien tus poderes ... morirás ´´ dijo Azazel .

 **( Fin Del Flashback )**

Las últimas últimas palabras de Azazel rondaban por la mente de Issei .

`` Eres el punto debil de tu poder y Sacred Gear ´´

` No hace falta que lo digas ´ pensó Issei molesto por eso mientras que se colocaba el brazalete en su brazo izquierdo , el brazalete emitío un leve brillo purpura .

 **( En la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil )**

`` Tan pronto como Rias e Issei-kun recuperen a Gasper , iniciaremos el contra-ataque ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Sirzechs-sama ... ´´ dijo Grayfia llamandolo .

Un circulo mágico desconocido aparecío en el salón de reunión .

`` Este circulo mágico , ¿ no me digas que ... ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs reconociendo el circulo mágico .

`` Buenas noches actuales Maous , Sirzechs-sama , Serafall-dono ´´ dijo una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada , cabello amarrado en un moño y anteojos .

`` ¿¡ Qué estas haciendo aquí !? ´´ exclamo Serafall .

`` Descendiente del clan Leviathan ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` Katerea Leviathan ´´

`` ¡ Vengo a traer el caos y la destrucción de este mundo ... ! ´´ exclamo Katerea sacando un bastón que emitío un resplandor .

* BOOOOOOM *

 **( En el Antiguo Edificío de la Academia Kuoh )**

En el viejo edificío Issei y Rias sintieron la explosión .

`` Provino del nuevo edificío ´´ dijo Issei mirando a través de la ventana .

`` Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

 **( En el Nuevo Edificío de la Academia Kuoh )**

El salón de la conferencía estallo en pedazos , partes de madera quemada caían desde el cielo y una gran cantidad de humo cubría el lugar .

`` Una barrera de protección creada por las habilidades combinadas de los lideres de las tres facciones ´´ dijo Katerea .

Antes de que todo estallara por los aires , Sirzechs , Michael y Azazel crearon una barrera para protegerse y a los que se encontraban congelados .

`` ¡ Qué lamentable ! ´´ dijo Katerea burlandose .

`` ¿ Qué significa todo esto , Katerea ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Simplemente mantego una opinión opuesta a la que se está discutiendo en está reunión , si Dios y los Maous no están aquí , entonces este mundo necesitara ser reformado ´´ dijo Katerea .

`` ¡ Katerea-chan , detente ! ´´ pidío Serafall `` ¿ Por qué haces esto ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Serafall , ¿¡ cómo te atreves a ursurpar la posición como la lider del clan Leviathan de mi y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones !? ´´ exclamo Katerea con odío en su voz .

`` Yo ... ´´ dijo Serafall algo asuatada .

`` No te preocupes , ¡ te asesinare aqui , ahora mismo y retomare el titulo de Maou Leviathan de ti ! ´´ dijo Katerea .

`` Vaya , vaya y yo que pensaba que eras una parte central del golpe de estado por parte de los demonios ´´ dijo Azazel sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa .

`` ¿ Asi que tu objetivo es el mundo ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandole .

`` Eso es Michael , un mundo que se beneficía de la ausencía de Dios y los Maous ´´ dijo Katerea extendiendo sus brazos `` Vamos a reconstruir este mundo sin ley y reformarlo con nuestras propias manos ´´ .

`` Jajajajajajaja ´´ Azazel se echo a reir cuando la escucho .

`` Azazel , ¿ qué te resulta tan gracioso ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntando molesta .

`` ¿ Sin ley ? ¿ Reformarlo ? ¿ Es una broma ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole `` Esas son las palabras que los villanos suelen decir cuando están a punto de morir ´´ .

`` ¡ Te estas burlando de mi ! ´´ exclamo Katerea emanando una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco , esta se cubrío su cuerpo con una energía anaranjada .

`` ¿ Esta bien , Sirzechs , Michael ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandoles a los dos mientras que cubria su cuerpo de una energía amarilla desplegando sus alas de ángel caido y comenzaba a elevarse lentamente .

`` Katerea , ¿ no tienes ninguna intención de retirarte ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole por última vez .

`` Así es , Sirzechs . Entiendo que seas un gran Maou , pero desafortunadamente no eres el mejor ´´ dijo Katerea con una expresión seria .

`` Ya veo ... es una lastima ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que la barrera de defensa los cubrío .

`` Tu , descendiente de Leviathan , el antiguo Maou , descendiente del monstruo del apocalipsis . Eres lo suficientemente digna como mi oponente ´´ dijo Azazel `` ¿ Vas a causar el Armagedón ? ´´ .

`` ¡ Maldito Lider de los Ángeles Caídos ! ´´ dijo Katerea enojada .

Ambos liberaron sus energias , el choque de ambas potencias eliminaron a los magos que se encontraban cerca .

 **( En el Antiguo Edificio de la Academia Kuoh )**

Issei y Rias sintieron ese choque de poderes .

`` ¡ Azazel y alguién más ! ´´ dijo Rias mirando a traves de la ventana `` ¿¡ Qué hace ella aquí !? ´´ exclamo Rias reconociendo a la mujer .

`` ¿ Quién es esa mujer con poderes tan abrumadores ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Katerea Leviathan ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

Alli afuera el combate entre ambos dio inicio .

`` Sabes que cuando los antiguos Maous murieron en la gran guerra , otros nuevos miembros tomaron su lugar , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Si , fueron Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Después de la prolongada y dificil guerra , los demonios finalmente sucumbieron y sus numeros disminuyeron , si eso hubiera continuado , nos habriamos extinguido ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

Issei y Rias miraban desde su lugar la batalla de Azazel contra Katerea .

`` Pero ... incluso cuando era derramada la sangre de los Maous anteriores , hubieron quienes se mantuvieron firmes a continuar la batalla . Debido a eso , ese demonio fue expulsado a los rincones más profundos del Inframundo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Entonces ... ´´ dijo Issei entendiendola .

`` Katerea es descendiente directo de ese demonio , el Maou Leviathan ´´ dijo Rias .

En cierto punto Issei y Katerea eran iguales , ambos eran los últimos descendientes de los Maous originales .

`` Vamos Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¡ Pero los demás ... ! ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No hay necesidad de preocuparse , tenemos una misión que cumplir , ¡ acaso no estamos aquí para salvar a Gasper y Koneko ! ´´ dijo Rias avanzando hacía adelante .

Issei recordo su misión , los demás estarian a salvo , su labor era salvar a Koneko y a Gasper de cualquier peligro , él se lo prometo a Gasper .

`` Tienes razón , Rias ´´ dijo Issei siguiendola .

 **( En el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto )**

En la sala del club del ocultismo , los magos habían aprisionado a Koneko y a Gasper , obligando a Gasper a entrar forzadamente en el modo Balance Breaker .

* BAAAANG *

Una gran explosión cubrío de polvo el lugar .

`` Coof ... Coof ... ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo una maga preguntando , pero recibío como respuesta un golpe en el rostro .

`` ¿ Demonios ? ´´ dijo una maga .

`` ¡ Imposible ! ¡ Sus circulos mágicos no pueden ser activados ! ´´ exclamo una maga .

Crucificados en alguna especie de hechizo , Gasper se retorcía de dolor , Koneko estaba igual solo que ella no sufría un dolor comparado al de Gasper .

`` Gasper , Koneko ´´ dijo Rias un poco aliviada .

`` ... Buchou ... Issei-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper entre lagrimas feliz de verlos .

 **( En la Sala de la Conferencía )**

En el otro lado , los magos disparaban varios hechizos contra la barrera .

`` Somos superados en número ´´ dijo Michael `` Tenemos que evitar que esto se convierta en una batalla de desgaste ´´ .

`` En estos momentos Grayfia está analizando las puertas´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Quieres decir que debemos ganar tiempo hasta que termine ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntandole .

`` Detendremos los ataques del enemigo ´´ dijo Kiba , junto a él estaban ya listas para el combate , Xenovia , Irina y Kanu .

`` Ustedes ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs mirandolos .

`` Por supuesto . Después de todo , vine como guardaespaldas de Michael-sama ´´ dijo Irina .

`` Esperemos que Azazel pueda realizar bien su papel ´´ dijo Michael .

`` No se preocupe Michael-sama , nuestros amigos están con nosotros ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Sí , Buchou e Issei-kun lo conseguiran y volveran pronto´´ dijo Kiba afirmandolo .

`` Ambos regresaran junto con nosotros ´´ dijo Kanu .

Los cuatro salieron de la barrera y comenzaron el contra-ataque contra los magos .

 **( En la Sala del Club )**

`` Buchou , lo siento ´´ dijo Koneko disculpandose .

No tuvo la fuerza suficiente para poder evitar que las magas utilizaran a Gasper .

`` No te preocupes , me alegro que los dos os encontreis bien ´´ dijo Rias relajada .

`` No os preocupeis , os sacaremos de ahi en un instante ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Buchou ... Issei-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper soltando lagrimas .

`` No se que clase de trucos utilizaron , pero si se mueven un centimetro ´´ dijo la maga amenazandolos .

`` Buchou , máteme por favor ´´ dijo Gasper entre lagrimas .

`` ¿ Qué demonios estas diciendo ? ´´ pregunto Issei enojado .

`` Es mejor que muera , ¡ soy un cobarde , inutil y con este podres he causado problemas a todos otra vez ! ´´ exclamo Gasper en lagrimas .

`` Deja de decir estupideces ´´ dijo Rias con los ojos entrecerrados `` ¡ Ya te lo dije cuando entrastes a mi familia ! Viviras por mi y encontraras una manera para que puedas vivir feliz . Eres mi sirviente , un miembro de mi familia . Nunca te abandonaría ´´ dijo Rias dandole una sonrisa .

`` Eso es cierto Gasper , en mi grupo tampoco te abandonaremos ... eres nuestro compañero también ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Buchou ... Issei-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper derramando más lagrimas , se sentía feliz .

Rias sonrío por la fuerte convicción de Issei , sabía que era la persona que daría todo por salvar a sus compañeros .

 **( En el Cielo de la Academía Kuoh )**

`` ¿ Estás preparado para morir , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Katerea preguntandole con burla .

Un circulo mágico aparecío en su mano , de dicho circulo salío lo que parecían ser serpientes negras que envolvieron su cuerpo .

` ¿ Una serpiente ? ´ pensó Azazel intrigado .

Varios circulos mágicos aparecieron en la mano de Katerea , disparando desde el circulo mágico un potente ataque contra Azazel .

`` Antes de eso , ¿ te parece bien si aclaramos alguas cosas ? ´´dijo Azazel preguntandole y apareciendo detrás de Katerea .

`` ¡ Haaaaa ! ´´ Katerea lanzó un puñetazo con energía demoniaca , pero Azazel atrapo el golpe con la palma .

`` Esta intensa aura , no puede provenir de un descendiente de un Maou ´´ dijo Azazel `` ¿ Quién está detrás de ti ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` No tengo porque responder , ¡ por qué serás destruido aquí ! ´´ exclamo Katerea .

Una gran cantidad de aura demoniaca estallo entre ambos .

* BAAAANG *

 **( En la Sala del Club de lo Oculto )**

* CLIKN *

Las magas pusieron el filo de unas dagas muy cerca de los cuellos de Gasper y Koneko .

`` Tonta , debiste haberle lavado el cerebro a este monstruo y haberlo convertido en tu herramienta ´´ dijo la maga .

`` Es una pena , sin embargo soy una persona que tiene buen cuidado de los miembros de su familia ´´ dijo Rias con una sonrisa desafiante .

`` Tu y tu boca insolente ... ¡ Odio cuando ustedes los demonios tratan de parecer buenas personas ! ´´ exclamo una maga enojada y desde un circulo mágico que se formo frente al ojo de la capucha de la maga , un torrente de energía naranja salío disparado contra Rias .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Rias se mantuvo firme sin retroceder , Issei se puso en medio de Rias y el disparo bloqueando el disparo con la Boosted Gear , ni un rasguño aparecío en la Boosted Gear , Rias sonrío al ver como su novío lo defendío e Issei le devolvío la sonrisa .

`` Gasper , quiero que me causes muchos problemas para mi ´´ dijo Rias a su siervo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Gasper estaba confudido .

`` Te voy a regañar al respecto ínnumerables veces , y consolarte después . Nunca te abandonaría ´´ dijo Rias sonriendole .

`` Buchou . Buchou ... ¡ Yo ... ! ´´ exclamo Gasper feliz .

`` ¡ Gasper ! ´´ gritó Issei haciendo que sus pupilas cambiasen a doradas y sus colmillos se hiciesen visibles `` ¡ No huyas ! ¡ No temas ! ¡ No llores ! Yo , Rias , Akeno , Asia , Kiba , Koneko-chan , Xenovia , Zest , Ravel y Kanu , ¡ todos somos tus amigos ! ¡ Y nunca te abandonaremos ! ´´ gritó Issei a todo pulmón .

`` ... Issei-senpai ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

[ Boost ]

`` ¡ Ascalon ! ´´ gritó Issei .

[ Blade ]

Del Boosted Gear emergío el filo de la espada Dragon Slayer , Ascalón .

* ¿ Tan poco tiempo juntos y ya tenemos trabajo ? * dijo Ascalón preguntandole .

`` Je , espero que nos divirtamos , Ascalon ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¿ Pretendeis resistiros ? ´´ dijo una de las magas preguntandoles .

`` ¿ Qué pretendes ? ´´ dijo otra maga preguntandole .

Issei alzo su mano derecha llevando el filo de Ascalón a ella .

`` Issei , ¿ qué estas ... ? ´´ dijo Rias confundida de lo que haría Issei .

`` Pero recuerdas , Gasper ... ´´ dijo Issei mientras que la sangre salía de la herida en la mano , esta sangre corría por el filo de Ascalon .

`` ¡ Nada iniciara si no das el primer paso ! ´´ exclamo Issei al mover la espada hacía el frente , unas gotas de sangre de Issei entraron en la boca de Gasper .

`` ¡ Eres un miembro del clan Gremory , ¿ no es asi ?! ¡ Muestrame lo hombre que puedes ser ! ¡ Gasper ! ´´ gritó Issei .

Gasper trago la sangre de Issei , haciendo que los poderes de la Sacred Gear de Gasper aumentasen , ahora tenía el completo control de su poder .

En unos instantes Koneko estaba al lado de Rias .

`` ¿ Desaparecío ? ´´ dijo una maga preguntando sorprendida .

`` No , detuvo el tiempo ´´ dijo una maga respondiendole .

`` ¡ Pero estabamos controlando su Sacred Gear ! ´´ exclamo otra maga .

En ese momento un gran número de murcielagos rodearon a las magas .

`` ¿¡ Se ha transformado en murcielagos !? ´´ exclamo una maga sorprendida .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo una maga .

Manos hechas de energía negra inmovilizaron a las magas .

`` ¡ No tengas miedo ! ´´ gritó una maga tratando de mantener el control , disparo energías de magía contra los brazos , pero al dispararlos muchos más brazos aparecieron en sustitución de los disparados .

`` ¿ Esta intentando chupar nuestra sangre ? ´´ pregunto una maga .

`` ¡ No solamente nuestra sangre , también nuestra magía ! ´´ exclamo una maga respondiendole .

Una de las magas trato de escapar , pero Koenko la detuvo con una patada .

`` ¡ Esto es ... ! ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Es parte del poder oculto en su interior ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Solo una parte ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando asombrado .

`` Se libero después de beber tu sangre Issei , ¿ pero de donde sacaste esa idea ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Azazel ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que se miraba la mano derecha .

Detrás de Rias aparecío una maga disparando una haz de energía mágica .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ dijo Koneko inmovilizando a otras magas con llaves de lucha libre .

Issei se coloco en medio de Rias cruzando sus brazos para defenderse del disparo , pero esta se quedo detenida en el aire .

`` ¿¡ Detuvo mi magia !? ´´ exclamo la maga sorprendida .

 **`` Es inútil , puedo controlar cualquier movimiento que hagan ´´** dijo Gasper con su voz haciendo eco en la habitación .

Los ojos de los murcielagos se iluminaron en rojo , con su poder congelo a las magas .

 **`` ¡ Issei-senpai es hora del golpe de gracia ! ´´** exclamo Gasper a Issei .

`` ¡ Dejamelo a mí ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

La Boosted Gear empezó a desprender un brillo verdoso .

Issei tocó con su mano a todas las magas , un pequeño círculo mágico aparecío en las partes que él toco .

 **`` [ Dress Break ]** ( Rompe Ropas ) ´´ dijo Issei y con un chasquido , las túnicas de todas las magas se destruyerón dejandolas desnudas .

Rias se palmeo la cara cuando lo vio , su novío era un pervertido .

`` ¡ Wow ! ¡ Es como una sala de exposición de cuerpos desnudos ! ¡ Impresionante ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Un pequeño murcielago vola al lado de Issei .

`` ¡ Gasper , como pensé , juntos somos invencibles ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

 **`` ¡ Sí , Issei-senpai ! ´´** exclamo Gasper feliz .

`` Ahora ... ´´ dijo Issei moviendo los dedos de una manera aterradora `` ¡ A jugar un rato ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra las magas , pero ...

* BAAANG *

`` No puedes ´´ dijo Rias que le había dado un golpe en la cabeza .

`` Eres de lo peor ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Como pensé ´´ dijo Issei , aunque fuese el lider de su clan que algunas cosas no cambiarian .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Luego de derrotar a las magas y que Gasper regresará a tener su forma normal .

Issei le coloco el brazalete que le dio Azazel para mantener su Sacred Gear baho control .

`` Eso debería mantener tu Sacred Gear bajo control ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí ... ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Bien , vamos ´´ dijo Rias a todos .

`` Vamos ayudarlos a todos ´´ dijo Issei .

Los cuatro empezaron a dirigirse para ayudar a los demás ... sin saber que en ese lugar ... el enfrentamiento entre dos seres destinados a luchar daría inicío .

 **( En la Sala de la Conferencía )**

Los magos continuaban su ataque a la barrera .

Azazel seguía en su combate contra Katerea .

`` Aquí vamos ´´ dijo Azazel creando una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz que salieron disparadas a toda velocidad contra Katerea .

* CLAK *

Un circulo mágico de defensa detuvo a todas las lanzas .

En cuanto a los demás .

Kiba , Xenovia , Irina y Kanu seguían enfrentandose a los magos .

`` Haaaa ´´ Kiba cortó a un mago por la mitad , pero eso dejo su espalda libre al ataque de otro .

 **`` [ Dragón Shoot ]** ( Disparo Dragón ) ´´ dijo una voz y una energía roja impacto contra el mago que iba a atacar a Kiba .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Kiba feliz .

Issei y Rias regresron trayendo consigo a Gasper y Koneko .

Gasper se encontraba sobre los hombros de Koneko por alguna razón .

`` ¿ Todos estais bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

 **( En la Barrera )**

Ya dentro de la barrera , Sirzechs le contó todo lo sucedido hasta ahora a Issei y Rias .

`` Entiendo la situación , Onii-sama te dejo a Gasper ´´ dijo Rias saliendo de la barrera y acabando al lado de Issei .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Vienen de nuevo ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Asi que en resumen , solo debemos proteger este lugar hasta que la puerta lugar hasta que la puerta sea cerrada , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preparado .

[ Boost ]

Todos iniciaron el contra-ataque .

Kiba , Xenovia e Irina atacaban a los magos con sus espadas , Kanu se había promocionado a Reina y los eliminaba con su lanza y poderosos golpes , Koneko lanzaba golpe tras golpe e Issei disparaba **Dragon Shoots** y ataques de Dragon Slayer .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaa ! ´´ Rias creo un circulo mágico para defender al resto de los ataques mágicos .

Dentro de la barrera Gasper lo veía todo .

`` Solamente Rias podría utilizar un circulo defensivo de esa magnitud ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Gasper veía como Rias usaba todas sus fuerzas para proteger a todos .

`` La única que puede bloquear ese tipo de ataques ahora es Rias ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Ghhhh ... Kya ´´ gritó Rias debido al constante ataque a el circulo mágico que la defendía acabo destruido .

`` Por mi culpa ´´ dijo Gasper entendió que haber sido controlado , todos se encontraban en este aprieto .

Un mago iba contra Rias pero Issei la salvo .

`` Si no fuese por mi ... si no fuese por mi ... ¡ Rias Buchou , Issei-senpai ! ´´ gritó Gasper .

Issei y Rias se voltearon para ver al pequeño Dhampiro .

`` Yo ... Yo ... ¡ quiero ser un hombre como tu , senpai ! ¡ Quiero estar a la altura de tus expectativas , Buchou ! Por eso ... Por eso ´´ gritó Gasper al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba el brazalete y se lo retiraba `` ¡ También luchare por el bien de mis compañeros ! ´´ .

`` ¡ Gasper detente ! ´´ gritó Rias `` ¡ Onii-sama , detén a Gasper ! ¡ Onii-sama ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Yo ... yo ... ¡ también soy un hombre ! ´´ gritó Gasper al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de energía salió de Gasper iluminando el lugar .

En ese momento , Gasper tuvo control de su poder desactivandolo y regresando a la normalidad a todos .

`` Oh ´´ dijo Azazel ligeramente impresionado .

El tiempo de los demás regreso a la normalidad .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo Akeno confundida .

`` ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Tsubaki respondiendole .

`` ¡ Souna-chan bienvenida ! ´´ exclamo Serafall pegandose a su hermana menor .

`` ¿¡ O-One-sama !? ´´ exclamo Souna avergonzada .

Todos vieron como los magos se detuvieron .

`` ¿ Significa que Gasper congelo el tiempo alternativo de ellos ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` La puerta enemiga también está cerrada ´´ dijo Grayfia .

`` Supongo que eso significa que podemos sentirnos aliviados ´´ dijo Serafall más tranquila .

`` ¡ Lo ha logrado ! ¡ Eso fue increible Gasper ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Gasper quedo agotado luego de utilizar su poder , casi cae de espaldas , pero fue atrapado por Asia .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando confundida .

`` Hablaremos más tarde , todas ayudenme ´´ dijo Rias sacando sus alas y elevandose por el cielo .

`` Si , Buchou ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que cambiaba sus ropas por sus ropas de sacerdotisa .

`` Haaaaa ´´ Rias creó frente a ella un circulo mágico y lo arrojo .

 **[ Ikazuchiyo ]** gritó Akeno y el relampagó dio con el circulo magico de Rias , del cual dispararón multiples rayos contra los magos .

`` ¡ Tsubaki ! ´´ exclamo Souna entrando a la batalla .

`` ¡ Sí , Kaichou ! ´´ exclamo Tsubaki respondiendole .

Souna creó una barrera de defensa mientras que Tsubaki atacaba con su Naginata .

`` ¡ Yo tampoco me quedare atrás ! ´´ exclamo Issei teniendo un aumento de animo `` ¡ Ascalon estas lista para nuestro nuevo ataque ! ´´ exclamo Issei a su espada sagrada .

`` ¿ Nuevo ataque ? ´´ dijeron Rias , Akeno , Asia y Koneko preguntando .

`` ¿ Nuevo ataque ? ´´ dijeron Souna y Tsubaki preguntando .

`` ¿ Nuevo ataque ? ´´ dijeron Kiba , Xenovia , Irina , Ravel , Zest y Kanu preguntando .

* ¿ Cual nuevo ataque ? * dijo Ascalon preguntando .

`` ¡ Tú solamente sigueme ! ´´ exclamo Issei respondiendole .

Issei descombino la Boosted Gear y Ascalon quedando con Ascalon en su mano derecha .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei comenzando a liberar su poder , un torrente de luces plateadas salieron disparadas al cielo y con el cambío de color de su flequillo a plateado .

 **( En el Cielo de la Academia Kuoh )**

`` ¿ Oh ? ¿ Qué es lo que hará ese chico ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandose a si mismo .

`` Asi que él es el chico , el descendiente del quinto Maou ´´ dijo Katerea .

`` Ni lo intentes ´´ dijo Azazel adelantándose a los planes de Katerea `` Ese chico no aceptara unirse a un grupo como el tuyo Katerea ... incluso con tu cuerpo , no llamarías la atención del chico ´´ dijo Azazel .

 **( En la Sala de la Conferencía )**

`` ¿ Qué vas a hacer , Issei ? ´´ exclamo Rias cubriendose por la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba Issei .

`` ¡ Tomad esto ! **[ Getsuga Tensho ]** ( Colmillo Lunar que Penetra el Cielo ) ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei agito a Ascalon , y un gran ataque de energía plateada en forma de media luna fue liberado .

Este ataque borro del mapa a todos los magos que se encontraban en su camino elevandose hacía el cielo , cortando las nuebes que había y dejando un corte en la barrera .

`` Ah ... Demonios , por poco y destrozo la barrera , tomo nota : no emplear tanta energía para la proxima ´´ dijo Issei para si mismo .

`` ¡ Qué demonios fue eso ! ´´ exclamaron todos de golpe .

`` Ah , es mi nueva tecnica , consiste en combinar varios [ Boost ] , mi llamas plateadas y Ascalon ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo a todos `` Aunque creo que me excedido un poco ´´ .

El pensamiento de varios ahi fue .

` Cuanto poder tiene este chico ´ pensaron todos .

 **( En el Cielo de la Academia Kuoh )**

`` Jajajajajajaja , sin duda el chico es muy parecido a Dracon ´´ dijo Azazel soltando una risa divertida .

`` Ese chico tiene grandes poderes , es una latisma que se encuentre en el lado incorrecto de los demonios ´´ dijo Katerea .

`` Asi que , ¿ vamos a terminar el juego ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole mientras que sacaba algo de su abrigo , una lanza pequeña dorada , con un orbe purpura en la punta del mango .

`` Eso es ... ´´ dijo Katerea reconociendo el objeto .

`` Una gran y magnifica herramienta de guerra , guardado para mi pasatiempo ´´ dijo Azazel levanto la lanza `` Es la Down Fall Dragon Spear . Un Sacred Gear artificialmente creado por mi ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Balance ... Breaker ´´ dijo Azazel .

Azazel empezó a ser cubierto por una luz dorada .

 **( En la Sala de la Conferencia )**

El orbe de la Boosted Gear reconocío ese poder .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando volteandose en dirección donde sintío ese poder .

Azazel se encontraba vestido con una armadura dorada y purpura , con sus 12 alas de angel caido en su espalda a traves de la armadura .

`` La armadura de un de los Reyes Dragones , La Down Fall Dragon Another Armor ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Una armadura de Dragon ? ¿ Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

`` Muy bien , vamos ´´ dijo Azazel incitando a Katerea para que lo atacara .

`` ¡ No me subestimes ! ´´ exclamo Katerea enojada lazandose contra Azazel .

Azazel preparo su lanza de luz .

* SAZ *

Con un simple movimiento , Azazel derrotó a Katerea .

Katerea recibío un gran corte desde su abdomen hasta su hombro izquierdo , pero este corte no la detendría .

`` En la proxima guerra de este nuevo mundo , no hay lugar para ti ´´ exclamo Katerea mientras que sus brazos se alargaron y se separaron en varios sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Azazel `` Si va a costar la vida de uno de los lideres de los tres poderes , ¡ entonces con mucho gusto me sacrificare ! ´´

`` ¿ Autodestrucción ? ¿ Eh ? Una medida desesperada ´´ dijo Azazel cortandose el brazo izquierdo .

`` Haaaa ´´ Katerea se sorprendío cuando vio eso .

`` Para alguién como tu ´´ dijo Azazel lanzando su lanza y perforando el craneó de Katerea .

Katerea se disolvío en pequeñas particulas .

`` Creo que un brazo es suficiente para ti ´´ dijo Azazel desactivando la armadura y creando un circulo mágico sobre la herida para evitar la perdida de sangre .

El orbe de la lanza callo lentamente hasta que Azazel la atrapo .

`` Parece que aún hay un margen de mejora ´´ dijo Azazel dando un beso a el orbe `` Tendras que acompañarme un poco más , Rey Dragón Fafnir ´´

Issei miró toda la batalla .

`` Corto su propío brazo ... Que locura ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido , en ese momento Rias puso su mano en el hombro de Issei .

`` De todos modos , solo tenemos que derrotarlos nosotros ahora ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Lo se bien ´´ dijo Issei preparandose para eliminar a los magos restantes .

Todos comenzaron a la eliminación de los magos , Kiba cortaba a los magos con gran velocidad .

Xenovia los aplastaba con el poder sagrado de Durandal .

Akeno los electrocutaba hasta acabar con ellos con sus relampagos .

Ravel los quemaba hasta las cenizas .

Kanu los eliminaba con su lanza y a otros con sus puños inhibidos con energía verde .

Zest , que se había promocionado a Queen , emplea su magía de fuego y tierra y en otras ocasiones emplea sus puños .

Koneko los derrotaba con golpes de gran poder .

 **`` [ Getsuga Tensho ]** ( Colmillo Lunar que penetra el Cielo ) ´´

Issei lanzaba Getsugas de menor poder cortando a todos los magos .

`` Haaaaaaaa ´´ Rias lanzaba potentes hechizos de destrucción .

`` Oh , ellos están acabando con todos ´´ dijo Azazel pero un potente ataque lo mando contra el piso , cayendo al lado de Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Azazel estaba saliendo del crater que había creado .

`` Ite ite ite ite , ¿ asi qué es como va a ser ? Vali ´´ dijo Azazel .

La persona que ataco a Azazel no fue sino Vali , el Hakuryuukou .

`` Lo siento , Azazel . Este lado parece ser más interesante´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¡ Vali ! ¿¡ Asi que eres el traidor !? ´´ gritó Issei .

`` Hey Vali , ¿ quiero hacerte una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole extendiendo sus laas y poniendose frente al dragón blanco .

`` ¿ Hum ? ´´ Vali estaba confundido .

`` Shemhaza , nuestro vice gobernador , ha dicho que está reuniendo a todos lo que podrían ser una amenaza potencial para las tres facciones . ¿ La Khaos Brigade , no es asi ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` ¿ Khaos Brigade ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Reunir a todas esas peligrosas personas ... uno necesitaría una enorme cantidad de energía para conseguirlo ´´ dijo Serafall .

`` Y el lider de todos ellos , no es otro que Ophis , el dragón Ouroboros ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Ophis ? No puede ser ... ´´ exclamo Rias asustada .

`` ¿ Es un dragón ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` El dragón del infinito , el dragón más fuerte al que incluso Dios teme ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Es cierto que me uni a Ophis , pero ni ella , ni yo , tenemos algún interes en destruir el mundo o en conquistarlo . Los que ansían poder simplemente vienen hacía nosotros ´´ dijo Vali respondiendole a Azazel .

`` Ya veo . Y yo que pensaba que tu te estabas llevando bien con Katerea , o que estabas de acuerdo con los otros deliberadamente trataron de tomar el trono del Maou ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ El trono del Maou ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando confundida .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer ´´ dijo Vali revelando información .

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la revelación .

`` ¿ Qué ha dicho ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntando sorprendido .

`` ¿ Lucifer ? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` No es posible ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

`` Yo llevo la sangre del fallecido Maou original , el nieto del antiguo Maou es mi padre y yo soy mitad humana por parte de una mujer humana ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Mentira ... ¡ Esto es imposible ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo Sirzechs `` Con un ser humano , nunca sospechariamos ´´ .

`` Un descendiente directo de la sangre del verdadero Maou , pero tiene la sangre de un ser humano ordinario , y al parecer se convirtío en el portador del Vanishing Dragon ´´ dijo Azazel `` Sin duda alguna tu y el chico de la Boosted Gear , vuestras existencias son como una broma del mundo ´´ .

`` Creo que la palabra milagro fue creada especialmente para nosotros ´´ dijo Vali mientras que de la armadura emergian 4 pares de alas demoniacas .

`` Sus alas ... ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Mi Señor ... ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Creo que sin comparan con el pasado o el futuro ... él es sin duda el Hakuryyukou más fuerte de la historía ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ El más fuerte ? ´´ dijo Issei repitiendo .

`` ¡ Hyoudou Issei ! ´´ exclamo Vali `` ¿ No crees que el destino es demasiado cruel ? ´´

`` ¿ Qué has dicho ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando molesto .

`` Aunque poseas la sangre de un Maou , tu existencía sumada con el poder del dragón celestial , aún con todo eso ... tu vida es aburrida , el aburrimiento es tan grande que incluso mi risa se desvanece ´´ dijo Vali burlandose de Issei .

`` Como rivales que poseemos Sacred Gears y sangre de Maous , la diferencía entre nuestras fuerzas es la misma que entre el cielo y el infierno . No , yo diría que es incluso mayor ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¿ Y qué con eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole enojado .

`` Ah si , ¿ qué tal esto ? ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Isse se confundío con sus palabras .

`` Tu serás el vengador , voy a ser quien asesine a tus padres ´´ dijo Vali .

En ese momento la imagen de los cadeveres sin vida de sus padres paso por la mente de Issei .

`` Si tus padres son asesinados por alguién tan importante como yo , ¿ no sería un giro adecuado del destino para que consigas ser absorbido ? . Es mucho más dramatico que solamente vivir sus vidas y eventualmente morir . Esta bien , vamos hacer eso ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¿ Cómo puedes decir eso ? ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Issei ... ´´ dijo Rias volteandose a ver a Issei .

`` Te voy a matar , maldito ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ gritó Rias .

`` ¿¡ Por qué mi madre y mi padre ... tienen que ser asesinados a causa de lo que piensas !? ´´ gritó Issei , el brazalete de Issei se activo .

[ ¡ Welsh Dragon Over Boost ! ]

Energía roja cubrío a Issei , en ese momento el Balance Breaker de la Boosted Gear se hizo presente .

`` ¿¡ Crees que estaré callado mientras que intentas matar a mis padres !? ´´ exclamo Issei a Vali .

`` ¿ Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

`` Mira Albion , los poderes de Hyoudou Issei han crecido a niveles muy elevados ´´ dijo Vali con un tono divertido .

[ Los Sacred Gears son capaces de tomar una fuerte voluntad y transformarla en fuera . Su ira pura se dirige ahora hacía ti , y eso es lo que desata los poderes del dragón . Es una de las verdades fundamentales ] dijo Albion explicandole .

`` Eso significa que su compatibilidad con los Dragones es mayor que la mia ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¡ Deja de decir tonterias ! [ Ascalon ] ´´ gritó Issei saliendo el filo de Ascalón del guante .

[ Blade ]

Issei se lanzo contra Vali , pero Vali evadío el corte de la espada .

[ Dragon Slayer ... Una vez que acierte el daño recibido será incalculable ] dijo Albion .

`` Entoces solamente debemos evadirla , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Vali .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Ambos dragones chocaron como dos cometas , uno blanco y otro rojo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ grito Rias trato de ir a ayudar pero fue detenida por Sirzechs `` ¡ Dejame ir , Onii-sama ! ´´

`` El aura de los dos está más alla de los limites , si te acercas moriras ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Pero ... ´´ dijo Rias .

En el aire los dos cometas chocaban entre si .

`` No puedo quedarme solo observando ´´ dijo Rias mirando el combate .

`` Debil , ¡ eres demasiado debil ! ´´ exclamo Vali dando una patada que mando a Issei contra el suelo .

`` Ghaaaaaaaa ´´ Issei escupío una gran cantidad de sangre que salía del casco del Balance Breaker de Issei .

[ Divide ]

Las energías de Issei fueron drenadas , choco de espaldas contra el suelo .

`` Mi fuerza ... lo olvide que puede dividir la fuerza de los enemigos y hacerla suya ´´ dijo Issei recordandolo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ No te acerques , Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ Dejamelo a mi ! ´´

`` Issei-senpai , no pierdas ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei mientras que el orbe en el pecho de Issei comenzó a brillar `` No puedo darme el lujo de perder aquí , ¡ no puedo perder ! ´´ gritó Issei mientras que una gran cantidad de brillo de color verde proveniente del orbe del brazo izquierdo .

[ Boost ]

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Vali mientras que pequeñas particulas rojas salian de las alas del Divine Dividing .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

[ Está empleando sus alas para dejar salir el exceso de energía del que puede soportar . De esa forma , puede quedarse en su estado más fuerte ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Dices qué no importa lo fuerte que sea el anfitrion , todavía existe un limite maximo ? ´´ dijo Issei .

Vali creó dos esferas de poder de gran tamaño en sus manos .

`` Ahora recuerdo , durante tu batalla con Kokabiel utilizaste una transformación , ¿ no ? . Utilizara ahora ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Tch , ¡ no es tan facil como parece ! ´´ exclamo Issei , en estos momentos Issei no cumplia con las condiciones para activar la transformación dorada .

`` Ya veo ... entonces tendré que darte un incentivo más ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Además de tu familia , también debería matar a tus amigos ´´ dijo Vali lanzando una de las esferas contra Asia , Gasper y Ravel .

`` ¡ Asia ! ´´ Issei se coloco en frente de ambos para poder recibir el daño .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Issei de dolor .

`` ¡ Por aquí ! ´´ exclamo Vali lanzando la otra esfera contra Rias y Akeno .

`` ¡ O no ! ´´ exclamo Sirzechs tratando de moverse para defenderlas .

* BAAAAAAAANG *

Pero para sorpresa de todos , Issei también recibío el daño de esa esfera .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ grito Rias .

`` ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ gritó Akeno .

`` ¿¡ Estais bien !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Patetico ! ´´ exclamo Vali lanzandose contra Kiba , Xenovia , Zest y Kanu .

`` ¡ Maldito , dejalos en paz ! ´´ exclamo Issei chocando contra Vali para protegerlos .

`` Eso es , aumenta tu ira . Hazte más fuerte y dejame disfrutar más . Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Vali mientras que varios circulos mágicos aparecieron entre ellos dos dañando a Issei .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Issei .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Ddraig , transfiere el poder a Ascalon ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Transfer ]

* BAAAAAANG *

El puño izquierdo de Issei impacto de lleno contra Vali , rompiendo una parte del casco .

`` ¡ Ahora ! ´´ gritó Issei sujetando a Vali por los hombros .

[ Transfer ]

El poder de Issei paso a Vali .

`` ¿ Esta transfiriendo su poder a Vali ? ´´ dijo Rias .

Las alas de la Divide Divinig comenzaron a brilla en verde .

`` ¡ Voy a combinar este poder con la energias que expulsas y forzarlo a desbordarse , hasta que esas alas sean incapaces de resistir ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Gh ´´ Vali gruño .

[ Vamos a entrar en una sobrecarga de poder , deberias optar por un retiro temporal ] dijo Albion .

`` ¡ Recibe el poder del Dragon Slayer ! ´´ exclamo Issei y la mano izquierda de Issei contenía el pode de Ascalon , además de ...

 **`` [ Karyuu no Tekken ]** ( Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ gritó Issei .

* BAAAANG *

El golpe impacto de lleno en el pecho de Vali , la armadura del Dragón Blanco se rompió en fragmentos .

`` Cof ... Jajajaja ... Increible ´´ dijo Vali limpiando un leve rastro de sangre proveniente de su boca `` Rompiste mi Sacred Gear , asi que puedes lograrlo si lo intentas , ¿ eh ? . ¡ Es por eso que eres mi rival ! ´´ exclamo Vali y facilmente la armadura se reconstruyo .

`` Como es posible ... ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida .

Todos se reunieron en un solo lugar a observar el encuentro .

`` Vamos , ¿ es en serío ? ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Esto no terminará a menos que incapatices al anfitrión , asi es como se resuelven nuestras batallas ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

La gema de la mano izquierda parpadeó .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Ddraig ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ El efecto del brazalete está comenzando a desaparecer ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Quieres decir que todavía soy demasiado debil ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole molesto consigo mismo .

[ Si el efecto desaparece , perderemos toda esperanza de victoría , moriremos aquí si no nos retiramos ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¡ No podemos huir y abandonar a los demás ! ´´ exclamo Issei y noto el orbe azul de la Divine Dividing se encontraba a sus pies .

`` Ddraig , los Sacred Gears funcionan y evolucionan de acuerdo a la voluntad de sus portadores , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei agarrando el orbe .

[ Interesante , pero , ¿ estas dispuesto a apostar tu vida , Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` No pienso morir , todavía no he disfrutado del tiempo suficiente con Rias , ¡ pero , soportare cualquier dolor que reciba ! ´´ exclamo Issei dentro del casco el color de sus ojos cambiaron a dorado y sus colmillos se pronunciaron .

[ Jajajajajajajaja , ¡ qué gran determinación ! Entonces tengo que prepararme también ! ] dijo Ddraig .

Issei alzo la gema .

[ ¡ Por el poder de la legendaría mano del Dragón Rojo , vamos a sobrevivir y superar esto ¡ compañero ! . Estas listo , ¿¡ Hyoudou Issei !? ] exclamo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Claro ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Ha estas alturas qué van hacer ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntando .

`` Vanishing Dragon , Vali , ¡ voy a tomar tu poder ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que incrustaba la gema azul en su brazo derecho .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei de dolor .

`` ¿ Q-Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntando .

`` ¡ Duele , duele , duele ! ¡ Pero esto no es nada comparado a una lanza de luz ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Estas tratando de tomar mi poder ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` ¡ Kiba fue capaz fue capaz de crear una espada que combina el poder demoniaco y el poder santo ! Entonces , ¡ voy a tomar tu poder de reducción y absorberlos en mi Sacred Gear ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Que imprudente , nosotros dos somos seres opuestos . Es simplemente suicida ] dijo Albion .

[ Albion , he aprendido algo importante cuando él se convirtío en mi anfitrión , ¡ que los tontos tienen la habilidad de lograr que lo imposible se vuelva posible ! ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Estoy bien con ser un tonto , si de todos modos no puedo ganar con talento , ¡ entonces lo haré como un tonto ! ¡ Responde a mis sentimientos ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Vanishing Dragon Power Is Taken ]

El guante derecho se convirtío en un guante blanco .

`` ¡ ´´ Vali se sorprendío cuando vio eso .

`` Supongo que lo llamare Divinding Gear ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Imposible , ¡ esto debería ser imposible ! ] exclamo Albion .

[ Tu esperanza de vida se ha reducido considerablemente . Incluso para un demonio , que habitualmente viven para siempre ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` No pretendo vivir tanto tiempo , aunque todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer . Vali , ahora tengo tu poder . Asi que - ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Jajajajajajajajaja ´´ Vali se estaba riendo `` Interesante , ¡ creo que es hora de tomar esto en serio también ! ´´ dijo Vali elevandose al cielo .

 **[ ¡ Half Dimension ! ]**

Las alas de Vali se ampliaron y empezaron a emitir ondas , Vali apunto a la academía y comenzo a contraerse y reducirse .

`` ¿ Qué está haciendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Está distorsionando la dimensión , estamos en grave peligro ´´ dijo Michael .

`` Esto no es normal ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Por supuesto que no lo es ´´ dijo Azazel aterrizando al lado de Rias y Asia `` Al igual que otros portadores de dragones . Esto es una prueba , ¿ por qué no vamos con la otra persona que esta como un loco ? ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa maliciosa .

`` Ohe , Sekiryuutei , Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Azazel llamandolo .

`` ¿ Qué quieres ahora ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole molesto .

`` Voy a explicarterlo de una manera simple . Esa habilidad actualmente esta dividiendo todo a su alrededor a la mitad ´´ dijo Azazel explicandoselo .

`` ¿ A la mitad ? ´´ dijo Issei repitiendolo .

`` En otras palabras , los pechos de tu novia , Rias Gremory se reduciran a la mitad ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿¡ Eh !? ´´ Rias estaba confundida .

`` ¿¡ Novia !? ´´ exclamo Irina sorprendida .

Esas palabras afectaron a Issei .

` ¿ Los pechos se reduciran a la mitad ? , ¿ Los pechos de Rias se reduciran a la mitad ? Esos hermosos pechos ... ¡ los pechos que amo ! ´ pensó Issei

`` ¡ No me jodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssss ! ´´gritó Issei .

[ Boost ]

`` ¿¡ Reduciras los pechos de Rias a la mitad !? ´´ exclamo Issei enojado .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Vali confundido .

`` ¡ No te perdonare ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ]

`` ¡ Eso nunca ... ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ]

`` ¡ Nunca te lo perdonare , Valiiiiiiiiiiii ! ´´ gritó Issei .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

El poder de Issei se elevo a lo más alto .

`` ¡ Esto es malo ! ´´ dijo Sirzechs mientras que creaba una barrera .

`` Jajajajaja , es en serio , sus poderes se salieron de control solamente porque le dije que los pechos de su novia serian reducidos ´´ dijo Azazel con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro .

El poder de Issei salía en grandes cantidades , tantas que la energía atravesaba la barrera .

`` Este dia esta lleno de sorpresas , pero realmente es interesante ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¡ Solamente intenta ponerle un dedo encima a Rias , maldito ! ¡ Te golpeare tan fuerte que no serás capaz de levantarte nunca más ! ¡ Vali ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei se lanzo contra Vali , pero este facilmente lo esquivo .

* BAAAAAAANG *

`` ¡ GHHHHAAAAA ! ´´ Issei con una velocidad superior impacto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de Vali .

`` ¿¡ Qué es esta velocidad !? ´´ dijo Vali tratando de ganar distancía , pero Issei se le acercaba .

`` ¡ Si te dejo continuar los pechos de todas también se reduciran a la mitad ! ´´ exclamo Issei atrapando a Vali por los hombros .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos de Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Divide ]

Un fuerte golpe en el pecho que absorbío parte de su energía .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos de Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* BAAAAANG *

Un fuerte cabezazo rompío el casco de ambos .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos de Kanu ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Issei dio un gran rodillazo en el estomago de Vali .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos de Zest ! ´´ exclamo Issei

* BAAAAAAANG *

Issei dio una patada lateral a la cara de Vali .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos de Xenovia ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* BAAAAAAAANG *

Issei le dio una patada al costado derecho de Vali .

`` ¡ Esto es por los pechos en desarrollo de Ravel ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG *

Issei dio una fuerte patada en el costado izquierdo .

`` ¡ Los pechos de Asia ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei dio un gancho de derecha .

`` ¡ Y este es por los pechos que podrían desaparecer totalmente ! ¡ Los pechos Loli de Koneko-chan ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG *

Un gancho izquierdo que mando a Vali contra la lona .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Vali .

Ambos combatientes aún no terminaban .

`` ¡ Interesante ! `` dijo Vali poniendose de pie `` ¡ Esto es muy interesante ! ´´

`` ¿ Cómo puede seguir en pie después de eso ? çç dijo Xenovia preguntando .

[ Socio tengo malas noticias , el tiempo de la armadura se acaba ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ No fastidies ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Pero creo que podemos hacer algo ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Si sacrificamos la armadura y los Boosts reunidos podemos activar la transformación dorada ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¡ Es todo o nada ! ´´ exclamo Issei dando un amplio salto y quedando sobre el techo de la academia .

`` ¿ Qué planeas ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` ¡ Vali ! ¡ Tanto querías mi transformación , pues ahora la verás ! ´´ grito Issei como su armadura del Balance Breaker y todo el poder reunido de hace unos momentos desaparecía .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ grito Issei se puso en punta y su cabello marrón comenzó a parpadear en dorado .

`` Él esta ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Transformandose ´´ dijeron todos aquellos vieron la transformación .

Con un gran resplandor , Issei ya estaba en la transformación dorada , su cabello en punta y color dorado , asi como unas llamas doradas una en su frente , dos en sus manos y otras dos en sus piernas , todo el cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por fuego dorado .

El poder que Issei emanaba ahora dorado era abrumador .

`` E-Ese es el poder de Issei ´´ dijo Kanu sorprendida de verlo en su nuevo aspecto .

`` ¡ Interesante ! ¡ Ahora si empieza lo bueno ! ´´ exclamo Vali .

Vali se lanzo contra Issei , en un parpadeo aparecío frente a él y con un golpe lanzo a Issei muy lejos .

Issei saco sus alas de demonio para girar y quedando estable en el cielo , en las puntas de sus alas aprecieron llamas doradas , ambos se lanzaron contra su oponente .

* BAAAAAANG *

Un potente choques de energía de color blanco y dorado de ambos estallo .

En el cielo ambos intercambiaron golpes de gran potencía .

* BANG *

Issei golpeo con su puño izquierdo en todo el pecho de Vali .

* BANG *

Luego dio un rodillazo en su mandibula y termino con una patada en el estomago .

Vali se recompuso y sujeto a Issei por la cabeza y le dio varios cabezazos , la sangre se derramaba por la frente de ambos oponentes .

De una patada Vali mando hacía arriba a Issei y ascendío para combatir más .

 **`` [ Golden Bomb ]** ( Bomba Dorada ) ´´ dijo Issei creando una bola de fuego dorado he impacto de lleno contra Vali .

[ Divide ] [ Divide ] [ Divide ]

Vali absorbío un poco del poder , pero no todo , recibío daño pero aún asi continuaba peleando .

Ambos continuaron con el intercambío de golpes , patadas y ataques magicos .

 **( Con los espectadores )**

`` Fiu , sin duda esos dos son los más fuertes de la historía´´ dijo Azazel .

El resto veía como el encuentro se llevaba a cabo , sorprendidos por el poder abrumador de ambos .

 **( En el Cielo de la Academía Kuoh )**

Issei dio un golpe , pero Vali lo esquivo y dio un codazo contra la cara de Issei luego otro a sus costillas , cuando iba dar otro más .

Issei le pateo la cara , Issei iba dar otra patada pero Vali la esquivo dando él una patada en el pecho de Issei .

* BANG *

Otro piñetazo de Issei impacto en el pecho de Vali .

* BANG *

Una patada en la mandibula de Issei .

* BANG *

Un cabezazo contra Vali .

* BANG *

Un puñetazo izquierdo por parte de Vali .

* PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA *

Los golpe continuaban a mayor velocidad y poder .

Valí voló para dar otro golpe que Issei esquivo elevandose , lo oscuro del cielo no dejo a Vali localizar a Issei .

`` ¡ Aqui estoy ! ´´ exclamo Issei encendiendose con su aura dorada , Issei dio un golpe fuerte con ambos brazos contra Vali .

Valí logro esquivar el golpe y de una patada mando a Issei contra el piso .

* BAAAAANG *

Issei atraveso la academía Kuoh .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Preparate ! ´´ exclamo Vali volando contra la academía .

`` ¡ Preparate tu ! ´´ exclamo Issei , las llamas de sus manos se juntaron formando pequeña esfera dorada que Issei agarro juntando las palmas de ambas manos .

 **`` [ Golden Dragon Shoot ]** ( Disparo Dorado de Dragon ) ´´ exclamo Issei disparando un torrente de energía dorada contra Vali ( N/A : La misma pose que la Onda Vital )

`` Hah ... Hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando dificultad , ha utilizado mucha energía .

`` Sin duda eres un digno rival ´´ dijo Vali , se encontraba herido y su armadura se regeneraba con lentitud .

`` Jejeje , maldita sea ... tu no caes ... eh ´´ dijo Issei con pesadez , cayendo de rodillas y perdiendo su transformación .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias `` ¡ Chicos ayudemos a Issei ! ´´ djo Rias a todos .

``````````````````` ¡ Sí ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos .

El grupo Dracon y el grupo Gremory se posicionaron para proteger a Issei .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia empezando a curarlo .

`` Demonios ... No ... me ... quedan fuerzas ´´ dijo Issei logrando decir unas palabras .

`` Que sucede Hyoudou Issei , ¿ eso es todo ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole con arrogancía .

[ Socío aun hay una oportunidad ... pero ... tendrás que estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo más ] dijo Ddraig en su mente .

` ¿ Cómo cuando rescate a Rias ? Hecho ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Dile a tus compañeros que nos consigan unos momentos ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Chicos ´´ dijo Issei llamandolos a todos `` Lamento pedirles esto ... pero ganadme algo de tiempo ´´

`` ¡ Entendido ! ´´ exclamo todos .

Kiba , Xenovia y Kanu fueron los primeros en atacar .

`` ¡ No dejaremos que mates a Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

Kiba se lanzo contra el Dragon Blanco con su espada santo demoniaca .

* CLANK *

`` Que filo más debil ´´ dijo Vali atrapando con facilidad la espada , con un leve movimiento rompió la espada por la mitad y sujeto a Kiba por el cuello de la camisa .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Xenovia lista para atcar con Durandal .

`` Toma ´´ dijo Vali arrojando a Kiba contra Xenovia , pero ambos se llevaron un potente ataque .

`` Toma ´´ dijo Kanu apunto de golpear a Vali con su lanza .

Vali tomo un salto potente para esquivarlo y cuando Kanu golpeo el suelo dejo un gran crater .

`` Lo que se esperaba de la Diosa de las Artes Marciales , Kanu Unchou ´´ dijo Vali .

Vali en un momento volo contra ella y aparecío delante de ella dandole un potente golpe en el estomago , mientras que Kanu era lanzada consiguió golpear a Vali en la cabeza con el mango de su lanza .

`` No por nada eres la más fuerte ´´ dijo Vali .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ dijo Zest mientras que iban con ellas Koneko y Ravel .

Ravel disparo una gran bola de fuego contra Vali .

[ Divide ]

La esfera quedo reducida a una simple pelota .

```` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaa ! ´´´´ Zest y Koneko estaban listas para dar unos golpes aplastantes , pero Vali los esquivo y le dio a Koneko con las alas de la armaudra y a Zest le golpeo en el costado derecho dejandola casi inconsciente .

`` ¡ Koneko-san ! ¡ Zest-san ! ´´ gritó Ravel .

`` Nunca dejes espacío libre para un ataque ´´ dijo Vali apareciendo detrás de Ravel y lanzo un ataque mágico .

`` Kya ´´ Ravel quedo incrustada en los muros de lo que aún quedaba de la academía .

`` Es tu fin ´´ dijo Vali que tenía una enorme catidad de energía lista para eliminar a Ravel .

`` Ravel-chan ´´ dijo Akeno dispuesta a disparar un relampago , pero ...

* BAAAANG *

De un cabezazo en la mandibula Issei detuvo a Vali .

`` ¿ Asi qué ya estas listo para continuar ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` Sí , y te hare pagar por el daño a mis compañeros ´´ dijo Issei transformado de nuevo en dorado , pero esta vez el Balance Breaker se manifesto también , solo que sin el casco y las llamas de las manos y las piernas estaban encima de dichas articulaciones que estaban blindadas por la armadura .

`` ¡! ´´

Issei velozmente volo contra Vali e impacto un rodillazo en su rostro , giró y dío una patada en el estomago cuando Vali se doblo por el golpe ddío un codazo detrás de la cabeza .

Vali lanzó una patada para alejar a Issei , Vali se lanzó contra Issei para atcar .

`` ¡ Ha ! ´´ Issei lanzó una rafaga de poder .

[ Vali esquivalo ] dijo Albion .

* BOOOONG *

Esta vez no fue energía , los disparos eran presión de aire , cosa que Vali no puedo absorber .

Vali cayó al piso , Issei volo a toda velocidad contra él .

`` ¡ Toma ! ´´ exclamo Vali enterrando su mano en el suelo y un haz de energía salío frente a Issei .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAA ! ¿ Qué es - ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando cegado .

[ Socio esquivalo ] dijo Ddraig advirtiendole .

Varios haces de luz emergieron del suelo .

Issei dio varios saltos hacía atras para esquivarlos .

`` ¡ Eres mio ! ´´ exclamo Vali disparando un potente disparo de energía , este iba a gran velocidad contra Issei .

`` Demonios ... Haaa ´´ dijo Issei moviendose a una velocidad increible y quedó detrás de Vali , casi parecía que se había teletransportado .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntando sorprendido no vío en que momento se movío tan rapido .

Issei dio una patada giratoría que mando a volar a Vali .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Vali .

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro .

* BAAAANG *

Un fuerte golpe en la cara para ambos .

* BAAAANG *

Sus rodillas chocaron .

* BAAAAANG *

Sus puños chocaron .

* BAAANG *

Sus codos .

* BAAAAANG *

Vali conecto una patada en las costillas de Issei .

* BAAAAAANG *

Issei dio una patada en la cara .

* BAAAANG *

Vali enterro su puño izquierdo en el estomago de Issei .

* BAAAAAAANG *

Issei dio un codazo detrás de la nuca de Vali .

* BAAAAAANG *

Ambos chocaron cabezas .

Los dos cayeron hacía atrás , pero Issei logro darle una patada en el costado a Vali , tan fuerte que rompío la armadura .

`` ¡ GHAAAA ! ´´ Vali escupío sangre y por unos instantes sus ojos se pusieron blancos , perdío el conocimiento unos milisegundos .

Vali sujeto la pierna de Issei y lo lanzo contra los restos de la academía .

* CAAAAAABOOOON *

Issei atraveso los escombros del edificío .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaa ! ´´ exclamo Vali lanzandonse de nuevo contra Issei .

`` ¡ Haaaaaa ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que disparaba varias esferas de fuego dorado contra Vali .

Vali detuvo dos esferas de fuego con sus manos , pero otras dos impactarian en su espalda .

[ Divide ] [ Divide ]

Usando sus alas Vali forcejeo para detener los ataques .

 **`` [ Golden Dragon Shoot ]** ( Disparo Dragón Dorado ) ´´ exclamo Issei no perdiendo el tiempo y lanzo otro ataque .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Vali lanzó de regreso las energías impactando contra el disparon dragon explotando ambas .

Luego lanzo su propía energía contra Issei .

Issei lo esquivo volando hacía la derecha .

Vali empleo sus alas para estabilizarse y aterrizar , pero Issei cayo encima de él .

`` ¡ TOMAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Issei disparando a quemarropa una gran cantidad de energía , esta formo un gran crater en el suelo , varias estelas de luz salieron de todo el piso de la academia .

`` Cof ... ya ... no puedo más ´´ dijo Issei y otra vez la armadura y la transformación desaparecieron .

`` Ise ´´ dijo Rias y el resto se recupero lo suficiente para ir en su ayuda .

`` Hace tanto que no me divertía así ´´ dijo Vali salió del crater muy herido , pero aún con ganas de luchar .

`` No se rinde ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Puede que sea digno de presenciar mi Juggernaut Drive ´´ dijo Vali .

[ Evalua bien la situación , Vali , estas medío muerto , esa no sería una buena decisión ] dijo Albion

Vali comenzó a recitar un cantico .

[ ¡ Vali ! , ¿ prefieres ser barrido por mis propios poderes ? ] dijo Albion preguntandole molesto .

* CRAK *

En ese momento , la barrera se rompío en pedazos y una persona cayó junto a Vali .

Esa persona tenía el cabello marrón corto , traía un traje antiguo de batalla chino y un bastón en su mano .

`` ¡ Vamos , ¿ ahora qué ! ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Bikou , ¿ qué haces aquí ? ´´ dijo Vali preguntandole .

`` La batalla contra algunos dioses en el norte esta a punto de comenzar , por lo que dicen que debes volver rapidamente , aunque estas destrozado , dudo que puedas luchar ´´ dijo Bikou .

`` Esto no es nada ´´ dijo Vali .

`` Como tu quieras ´´ dijo Bikou .

`` ¿ Quién eres ? Apareciendo de la nada ´´ dio Issei .

`` Es Bikou ´´ dijo Azazel acercandose ´´ Un descendiente del Victorioso Gran Luchador Buda ´´ .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` En pocas palabras , él es de la linea de Son Goku , el famoso mono de Viaje al Oeste ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿¡ Son Goku !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Nunca pensé que también serias un miembro de la Khaos Brigade , el mundo es tan impredecible . No , el dragón blanco y Son Goku , de alguna manera ambos son el uno para el otro ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Kakakaka , a diferencía de mi antepasado , yo vivo una vida libre . Es un placer conocerte Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Bikou girando su bastón y golpeandolo contra la tierra , debajo de ellos dos se formo un circulo de transporte .

`` Lucharemos de nuevo la proxima vez y siendo mucho más poderosos mi rival ´´ dijo Vali antes de marcharse .

`` Espera ... ´´ dijo Issei tratando de moverse , pero todo fue en vano .

`` Fue por poco tiempo , pero demostraste un gran poder chico ´´ dijo Azazel felicitandolo .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Rias apartando del medío a Azazel y fue a ver como estaba Issei .

`` ¿ Estas bien ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole con preocupación .

`` Estoy bien , solo algo dolorido ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Pero Rias igualmente lo abrazo con fuerza `` Issei ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Todos los demás sonrieron cuando los vieron .

`` Asia cura a Issei ´´ dijo Rias liberando a Issei de su abrazo .

`` Sí , Buchou ´´ dijo Asia .

Asia comenzó la curación de Issei y de todos los heridos .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Luego de unos momentos ya todo estaba en paz .

`` Los demonios , ángeles caidos y ángeles , trabajando en conjunto ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Realmente la paz finalmente ha sido declarada oficialmente ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` El tema es Katerea en nuestra responsabilidad ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Fue mi propia neglicecía el no poder haber detenido a Vali ´´ dijo Azazel disculpandose .

`` Ahora todo empieza desde aqui ´´ dijo Michael .

Con ayuda de Zest y Kanu , Issei se acerco a Michael , sus heridas estaban curadas , pero el agotamiento era otra cosa .

`` Ano ... Michael-san ... puedo ... ¿ podría pedirle un favor ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si es algo que de lo que soy capaz de hacer ´´ dijo Michael .

`` ¿ Puede permitir que Xenovia y Asia orar ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Ambas se sorprendieron por el pedido .

Michael también se sorprendio por el pedido de Issei .

`` Asia , Xenovia ´´ dijo Michael llamandoles .

`` ¿¡ Sí !? ´´ dijero ambas .

`` Dejenme preguntarles , ¿ quieren seguir orando ofreciendo oraciones , aún sabiendo ya no está con nosotros ? ´´ dijo Michael preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Asia respondiendole `` Todavía quiero seguir ofreciendo mis oraciones incluso si el señor ya no está aqui ´´ .

`` Yo también ´´ dijo Xenovia `` Quiero ofrecer mi gratitud al señor y a Michael-sama ´´

`` Yo también le pido ese favor , Michael-sama ´´ dijo Irina .

`` ¿ Irina ? ´´ dijo Xenovia confundida .

`` Simplemente te trate como a una traidora sin siquiera considerar lo que pasó a tu lado , lo siento ´´ dijo Irina .

`` No hay ninguna necesidad de disculparse ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` Asia-san , también te dije cosas terribles ´´ dijo Irina .

`` No , realmente no importa ... ´´ dijo Asia .

`` Realmente lo siento ´´ dijo Irina juntando la manos .

`` ¡ No te preocupes ! ´´ dijo Asia nerviosa `` Y-Yo realmente ya lo he olvidado ´´ .

`` ¿ Un demonio que mantiene la fe de Dios ? ´´ dijo Serrafall .

`` Michael-dono , ¿ no lo considera como un simbolo de la paz que se declaró ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandole .

`` Sí , no sería demasiada carga que dos demonios puedan orar sin lastimarse a si mismos ´´ dijo Michael respondiendole .

`` ¡ Qué generoso ! ´´ exclamo Irina .

`` ¡ Gracias , oh señor ! ´´ dijeron las tres orando `` ¡ Aaaahh ! ´´ Asia y Xenovia se quejaron del dolor .

`` Jejeje , primero tengo que regresar a la sede y actualizar el sistema ´´ dijo Michael .

`` En cuanto a mi , voy a quedarme un tiempo por aquí ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Issei se confudío .

`` Te lo dije no , hay cosas que solamente yo puedo hacer ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Bueno , estoy cansado , asi que regresare a casa ´´ dijo Azazel retirandose y sus tropas desaparecieron también .

`` No llego a comprenderlo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ciertamente es curioso ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` Bueno asi es Azazel-sama ´´ dijo Zest `` Issei-sama ´´

`` Ya te lo dije antes solo Issei ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Issei ´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Por qué esta su mano derecha con un guante del Boosted Gear ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Es cierto , Issei no se suponía que el Boosted Gear es del brazo izquierdo ´´ dijo Kanu dandose cuenta .

`` Ah ... eso ... ´´ dijo Issei desviando la mirada .

Rias notó ese comportamiento , ella ya había visto este patrón antes .

`` Para poder usar el Balance Breaker y mis llamas doradas ... decidi darle mi brazo derecho a Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´exclamaron todos .

`` Ise-san de nuevo has sacrificado un brazo ´´ dijo Asia con los ojos en lagrimas .

`` ¡ Como pudo hacer algo asi Issei-sama ! ´´ dijo Ravel regañandola .

`` Ah ... no se enojen , no tenía más alternativa ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias sabía que había dado su brazo izquierdo para salvarla de su compromiso contra Raiser , sabía que daba igual que dijera a estas alturas , es muy común en Issei que diera algo para salvar a sus compañeros .

`` Si ya no hay más que decir ... creo que dormire por unas largas horas ´´ dijo Issei antes de caer dormido .

`` Parece que se ha agotado ´´dijo Kiba .

`` Bien , llevemos a Issei a casa para mañana disfrutar de un buen dia en el club ´´ dijo Rias a todos .

``````````````` ¡ Si , Buchou ! ´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´ exclamaron todos .

Mientras que a lo lejos Sirzechs y Grayfia observan al grupo .

`` Como pensé es un elemento importante ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` ¿ Elemento importante ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntando .

`` Issei-kun es la fuente de energía tanto para su actual grupo como para el de Rias ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

 **( En la Academia Kuoh )**

`` Souna-chan , ¿ sabes qué ? , realmente me está gustando este lugar ... ´´ dijo Serafall viendo como sus tropas reparaban los daños .

`` ¿ E-Es así ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntando preocupada .

`` Voy a venir a jugar otra vez , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Serafall girando realizando su habitual y famoso gesto de Idol .

`` ... No , no lo creo ... ´´ dijo Souna desviando la mirada .

`` ¿ Eh , no quieres ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando triste .

`` Bueno ... ´´ dijo Souna respondiendo con dificultad .

`` Ne , Tsubaki-chan , puedo venir a esta escuela otra vez , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Serafall .

`` Uhm ... por supuesto , puede venir cuando quieras ´´ dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa forzada .

`` Tsubaki ´´ dijo Souna peligrosamente .

`` No , yo creo que esa decisión queda en manos de la presidenta del consejo ´´ dijo Tsubaki acomodando sus gafas .

`` Vamos Souna-chan , Tsubaki-chan ... ´´ dijo Serafall `` Si me dejais venir os ayudare con el asunto del chico que os gusta ´´ .

La cara de Souna y de Tsubaki se tornaron más rojas que un tomate .

```` ¡ Nosotras no ... ! ´´ exclamaron ambas .

`` Vaya yo pensaba que os gusta ... ´´ dijo Serafall con una actitud falsa .

`` ¡ T-Te equivocas ! ¡ No me gusta Issei-kun ni nada ! ´´ exclamo Souna avergonzada .

`` ¡ E-Es cierto , Hyoudou-kun solamente es un amigo ! ´´ exclamo Tsubaki avergonzada .

Ambas no sabían que habían cavado su propía tumba .

`` Are ... yo nunca dije quien Souna-chan , Tsubaki-chan´´ dijo Serafall con una sonrisa divertida .

Souna y Tsubaki se percataron de lo que ambas dijeron , sus caras se tornaron aún más roja de ser posible .

`` Serafall-sama nos ha engañado ´´ dijo Tsubaki avergonzada . No se esperaba que su Rey también le gustaba la misma persona que ella .

`` ¡ Onee-sama ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` No os preocupeis , Souna-chan, Tsubaki-chan , os ayudare ´´ dijo Serafall sonriendo a las dos `` Después de todo , yo también me interese en ese chico ´´

```` ¡ Qué ! ´´´´ exclamaron las dos .

 **( En la habitación del Club de lo Oculto )**

Al día siguiente , Issei y su grupo estaban reunidos en el salón del club de ocultismo .

`` Asi que a partir de hoy , ¡ seré el asesor oficial del club de lo ocultismo ! ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué significa esto ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Oh nada , se lo pedí a Sirzehs y me dijo que debía de hablar con la hermana pequeña de Serafall ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ Kaichou ? ´´ dijo Issei girando para ver a Souna .

`` Si no lo hubiera hecho entonces mi hermana mayor vendría para hace ... No , me hizo una petición muy sincera ´´ dijo Souna desviendo la mirada .

`` Asi que basicamente , ¿ nos vendiste ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Bueno entonces , les dejo el resto ´´ dijo Souna marchandose rapido , Tsubaki la siguío .

`` Espera , ¡ Souna ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Y , ¿ qué sucede con el brazo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ah , es algo que hice mientras investigaba los Sacred Gears , es un brazo multiusos ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que la mano cambiaba de forma , estiro los dedos y demás `` Siempre quise usarlo antes ´´ dijo Azazel mientras salío disparado coomo un cohete .

`` ¡ HA ! ´´ todos se cubrieron del brazo cohete .

`` Sin embargo , con fin de permanecer en esta academía , tuve que aceptar las condiciones de Sirzechs´´ dijo Azazel mientras que su brazo se acoplaba de nuevo .

`` ¿ Una condición ? ´´ dijo Gasper preguntandole mientras que salía de la caja .

`` Tengo que ayudarlos a desarrollar correctamente las habilidades de sus Sacred Gears ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Issei se confundío .

`` Jejejejeje , en resumen , el Boosted Gear , la espada santo demoniaca y el Forbidden Balor View , usare todos los datos fruto de mis investigaciones y los llevare a todos a una línea de crecimiento diferente , ¿ escucharon ? , desde ahora llamenme Azazel-sensei ´´ dijo Azazel para todos .

`` ¿ Azazel-sensei ? Llamarte asi es extraño ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ah cierto la tercera hija del clan Phenex se unira al club ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Con que Ravel será un miembro más ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Eso es todo , un gusto ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Espera ? ... ¿ Un gusto ? ... todavía no he accedido a esto ... dijo Rias no algo contenta .

`` Oh cierto , casi se me olvida unos detalles importantes . Sirzechs tiene unas cosas que decirte y una misión para ti e Issei ´´ dijo Azazel a los dos .

`` ¿ De Onii-sama ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confundida .

`` ¿ Una misión ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` A partir de estos momentos y para que las futuras piezas de ambos , el grupo de Rias Gremory y el grupo de Hyoudou Issei , todas las mujeres iran a vivir a la casa de Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Azazel .

```` ¿¡ Ahhhh !? ´´´´ dijeron al mismo tiempo Issei y Rias .

`` Son las ordenes de Sirzechs Lucifer ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Que se le va hacer ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué es esa misión ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Oh , ya que las tres facciones han entrado en paz , hay que comunicarselo a las deidades de otras religiones , por eso Rias Gremory y Hyoudou Issei partirán a America del Sur , Uruguay para ser exactos , como diplomaticos para hablar con la serpiente emplumada , Quetzalcoatl ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendo y explicandole .

`` ¡ Ah ! ¡ URUGUAY ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Si , ustedes podrán llevar solo a una persona de su nobleza ´´ dijo Azazel explicando a los dos .

`` Pero , ¿ la deidad Quetzalcoatl , no es una deidad tipica de Mexico , en America del Norte ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Si , pero en el pasado hubo gente de Mexico que fueron America del Sur y construyeron templos secretos´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Partiran este fin de semana , si me disculpan , ire a darle algo a Souna Sitri de parte de su hermana ´´ dijo Azazel retirandose .

Una nueva aventura esperaba a Issei y a Rias .

 **( En el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil )**

`` ¿ Qué es lo quiere de mi , Azazel ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole mientras que ella estaba sola en el salón del consejo .

`` Azazel-sensei desde ahora , vine a darte esto , de parte de tu hermana ´´ dijo Azazel entregandole un paquete , un libro envuelto en una carta `` Ya cumpli asi que me voy ´´

Luego de que Azazel se retirase Souna abrío la carta y la leyó .

 _Querida Souna-chan , encontré un libro muy interesante que te será de ayuda , yo misma compre uno para mí ._

 _Estoy segura que te será útil ._

 _Besos y cariños tu adorada Onee-chan ._

Souna retiró la envoltura del libro , cuando vío la portada su cara se puso roja como un tomate .

`` ¡ C-C-Como pudo mandarme algo así ! ´´ exclamo Souna arrojando el libro a la basura .

El título del libro ' Como Conquistar A Tu Dragon Slayer '

Souna planeaba irse del salón ... pero se quedó parada en la puerta , vigilo que nadie se acercara y con cuidado sacó el libro de la basura y lo limpío .

`` B-Bueno ... leer algo nuevo no está mal ´´ dijo Souna y una pequeña nota salío del libro .

 _PD : Olvide mencionar que hablé con Sirzechs-chan para que tú , Tsubaki-chan y tu [ Torre ] Yura-chan se muden a la casa de Issei-chan , también hablaré con mama y papa sobre un futuro compromiso , ve por nuestro dragoncito Souna-chan ._

Souna no podía creer lo que leía .

`` ¡ ONEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ gritó Souna a los cuatro vientos .

 **Bueno gente espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este capitulo .**

 **Para los ciudadanos de america del Sur y america del Norte si los he ofendido con lo de la deidad , lo lamento mucho ya que desconozco en base a cada creencía religiosa de cada país .**

 **Muchas Gracias y comentad .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro mis queridos seguidores leen .**

 **Bueno ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribi y subi el capitulo del Jinchuriki Dragon Demonio y espero que todo el mundo lo haya disfrutado y ahora les traigo el capitulo del El Clan Del Dragon y parece que todos los habitantes sudamericanos que hayan dejado algún comentarío les doy las gracias por su compresión y pido disculpas por cualquier ofensa religiosa que haya podido hecho respecto a todos ustedes y espero que disfruten de las fiestas de nochebuena con la familia , ya que este capitulo aún lo escribo en epoca de Navidad .**

 **Bueno espero que todos mis lectores disfruten de este capitulo .**

 **Capitulo 9 : Caos en Uruguay .**

 **( En las calles de una pequeña ciudad de Uruguay )**

Vagando por las calles de Uruguay , se encontraban 4 personas extranjeras , los lugareños se mostraban interesados en los extranjeros , dado a sus facciones , podian decir que , dos eran orientales , una europea . Tal vez y la última no podrían decir con exactitud .

`` Haaaaa ... Hace mucho calor ´´ dijo Rias quejandose mientras que jalaba una maleta con ruedas .

`` ¿ Tu crees ? Yo me siento mastante bien ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

El grupo de cuatro se encontraba compuesto por Issei Hyoudou , su [ Peón ] Zest , Rias Gremory y su [ Reina ] Akeno Himejima .

`` ¿ Cómo es que no les afecta el calor , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

Ambas traían puestas ropas más frescas , con un sombrero para protegerse del calor , cosa que llamaba la atención de la gente debido a sus hermosas figuras .

`` Soy un Dragon Slayer de fuego , cosas como el calor ya no me afectan ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mientras que llevaba una vestimenta de una camisa roja , pantalones jeans y unas botas negras y en su espalda traia una mochila de estilo una sola cuerda en su pectoral .

`` La verdad es que no he notado el calor del pais desde que llegamos , la verdad es que es una temperatura bastante agradable ´´ dijo Zest mientras que llevaba una camisa negra y unos vaqueros puestos .

`` Vamos a descansar un poco ´´ dijo Rias agotada sin aguantar ya el calor y necesitaba agua .

`` Quizas si estarian bien que descansemos un poco , pero apenas es mediodía , debemos llegar antes de que anochezca ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero aún con todo lo que llevamos caminando tardaremos a menos , un dia completo en llegar a nuestro objetivo ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Hah ... ´´ Issei solto un suspiro cansado `` ¿ Por qué Sirzechs-sama nos encomendo una misión asi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ Quién sabe ? Seguro que Onii-sama tiene algo mente por ello ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

Lo que Issei no sabía , es que en los siguientes dos dias , su vieja en Uruguay , se volveria una aventura muy loca llena de peligros , aventuras y nuevos compañeros .

Para explicar como este curioso grupo se formo tenemos que retomar unos dos dias atrás , todo con la llegada de Rias Gremory , su grupo , Souna , Tsubaki y Yura a la casa de Issei .

 **( Flashback )**

`` Entiendo que Rias y las demas se muden , fueron ordenes de Sirzechs-sama después de todo ... pero , ¿¡ Por qué vosotras también se mudan a mi casa !? ¡ Kaichou ! ¡ Fuku-Kaichou ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Las cosas se tornaron extrañas cuando Issei recibío a ambos equipos .

`` Eto ... sono ... ´´ dijo Tsubaki intentando explicarlo .

`` Fueron ordenes de mi Onee-sama ´´ dijo Souna desviando la mirada , en esos momentos tenía sentimientos encontrados con todo este cambío .

Cabe decir que para Rias , el que Souna y Tsubaki se mudasen fue algo tanto impactante como extraño , eso y sumandole el extraño comportamientos de ambas frente a Issei .

`` ... Bueno , ya eso da igual , pasad ´´ dijo Issei mientras que ayudaba a meter las pertenencias de todas dentro de la casa .

 **( En la casa de Issei )**

Luego de unos minutos y de presentaciones con los padres de Issei , llegaron a la parte de la distribución de habitaciones .

`` En estos momentos tenemos cuatro habitaciones libres , muchas cosas fueron llevadas a la basura o al desvan para hacer espacío , por lo que hay que hacer un ajuste con los planes originales para las habitaciones ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` ¿ Ajustes ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Sí , debido a que Ravel y Zest se mudaron aqui , se prepararon dos habitaciones , una para cada una ... pero ahora con todas vosotras ... habrá que modificar el plan´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Rias sabía que ahora con todas aqui debian de distribuir las habitaciones para que no hubieran problemas con todas .

`` Las cosas serán asi , diganme si les parece bien , en este cuarto dormiran juntas Ravel y Zest , ¿ algunas queja ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` No ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Me hubiera gustado dormir con usted ... ´´ dijo Ravel en un susurro .

`` ¿ Has dicho algo Ravel ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¡ Na-Nada ! Asi esta bien , Issei-sama ´´ exclamo Ravel sonrojada .

Ambas se llevaron muy bien cuando se conocieron y rapidamente se hicieron amigas .

`` Ya veo , la siguiente habitación sería la de Akeno y Koneko-chan , ¿ algún problema ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` Ara ara , y yo que quería dormir al lado de Issei-kun por las noches , pero esta bien ´´ dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Con tal de que no entre a hacer nada pervertido ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` ¡ Yo no haría eso Koneko-chan ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` Bueno , la siguiente seran Xenovía y Yura , ¿ alguna queja ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` Me parece bien , gracias Issei ´´ dijo Xenovia respondiendole .

`` Espero no causarte problemas , Xenovia-san ´´ dijo Yura para luego ver a Issei `` Si haces algo indecente a Kaichou o a mi , ¡ no te lo perdonare me escuchaste ! ´´ exclamo Yura .

`` ¡ Como el cristal ! ´´ exclamo Issei asustado , los golpes que proporcionaba Yura no eran ningún juego , además de que ella y Koneko juntas ... hay mucho dolor que apareceria en el futuro de Issei si no se controlaba .

`` Mientras tanto para Kanu comprare una cama para que pueda quedarse ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei , hablare con Buchou seguire viviendo en el piso que me dio hasta que consigamos buscar una solución ´´ dijo Kanu dando su opinión .

`` ... Vale , perdona Kanu ´´ dijo Issei sintiendose culpable .

``No tiene importancía tranquilo ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` Y por último Kaichou y Fuku-Kaichou en una habitación , ¿ hay algún problema ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No , ya haces mucho con dejarnos un lugar el cual dormir , no me quejare ´´ dijo Souna acomodandose las gafas .

`` Muchas gracias por todo , Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Tsubaki .

`` No tiene importancía ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Disculpa , Issei-san ´´ dijo Asia llamandole .

`` ¿ Qué ocurre , Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Entonces Buchou-san y yo seguiremos durmiendo contigo ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

`` Si claro ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Esa simple respuesta desato el caos por asi decirle .

`` ¡ QUE ! ´´ exclamaron Souna , Ravel , Tsubaki y Yura .

`` ¡ Cómo que duermen juntos ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

`` ¡ Hyoudou maldito ! ´´ exclamo Yura tomando a Issei por la camisa y lo sacudío `` ¿¡ Acaso estas haciendo cosas indecentes a Rias-sama y Asia-san !? ´´

`` ¡ No ! ¡ Ambas duermen conmigo desde hace ya un tiempo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Mentira ! ´´ exclamo Yura .

`` Yura-san , detente por favor ´´ dijo Asia intentando hacer que Yura soltase a Issei .

`` Yura-san , Issei esta diciendo la verdad ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole apareciendo .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Tsubaki preguntando sorprendida .

`` Sí , duermo con Ise y Asia , después de todo , Ise es mi novio y Asia ha cogido la mania de dormir junto con Ise asi que me he acostumbrado ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Muchas chicas tenian miradas de celos por la situación de Rias , ya que algunas querian estar junto a Issei durmiendo juntos .

`` Explica eso de novios ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Acaso no lo sabian , Rias y yo estamos en una relación desde dias atrás , justamente el dia antes del Dia de los padres ´´ dijo Issei explicandole a todas .

`` ¡ Desde ese dia ! ´´ exclamaron algunas de las chicas .

`` Sí , crei que ya lo sabrian ´´ dijo Issei desviando la mirada .

`` Bueno ... Nos desviamos del tema . No hay ninguna objeción con lo referente a las habitaciones , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a todas .

`` No ´´ dijeron todas respondiendo las mismas palabras , pero los celos de algunas chicas se podian notar en el ambiante .

`` Ahora habrá que discutir el tema de la misión que les encomendó Sirzechs-sama ´´ dijo Souna hablando seria .

`` Según los documentos que me dio Onii-sama , Issei y yo iremos como mediadores para hablar con la deidad , Quetzalcoatl , el objetivo es aumentar los lazos de las tres facciones con otras deidades del mundo ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Para eso tenemos que viajar a Uruguay , de ahi iremos a un pequeño pueblo en donde se encuentra el templo´´ dijo Issei .

`` Onii-sama nos dijo que además de Issei y yo , otras dos personas podían acompañarnos , en mi caso traeré a Akeno ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ A quién llevaras contigo , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Hum ... no lo había pensado ... las unicas opciones que llevo son Zest o Ravel ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-sama , me temo que yo no pueda acompañarla ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Recuerda , tengo que ayudar a unas mujeres de alta clase ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` ¡ Ah es verdad ! ´´ exclamo Issei recordando , Ravel iria a visitar a unas mujeres de alta clase ya iba a ser testiga de una ceremonia importante de algún club de señoritas de clase alta .

`` Por ese motivo me temo que yo no puedo ayudarle con el encargado de Sirzechs-sama , a no ser que cancele el contrato ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei `` Con lo mal que nos va economicamente , no podremos darnos el lujo de cancelar contratos , no te preocupes y ve ´´ dijo Issei .

Como siempre los ingresos del clan Hyoudou estaban muy pero muy bajos , luego del suceso de la reunión , donde Issei se entero que Sirzechs , Grayfia , Serafall y él eran parientes , Grayfia pidío a Sirzechs un tiempo para ayudar a su primo en lo que pudiera , ahora ella se hacía cargo del control bancarío del clan .

`` ¿ Entonces a quién llevaras contigo , Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` La única persona de mi nobleza quien queda es Zest , ¿ quieres venir Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Yo digo que Zest-san debería acompañar a Issei-sama´´ dijo Ravel .

`` E-Espere , ¿ Ravel-sama ? ´´ dijo Zest confundida .

`` Un momento ´´ dijo Ravel sujetando a Zest y se la llevo por unos momentos .

`` ¿ Qué ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` No lo se , aún tengo que socializar más con ellas , por cierto muchas gracias por la ayuda con los papeles de Ravel y Zest en la academia , Kaichou , Fuku-kaichou ´´ dijo Issei dandole las gracias a las dos .

`` No tiene importancía ´´ dijo Souna .

`` D-De nada ´´ dijo Tsubaki sonrojada levemente .

Con la ayuda de Souna y de Tsubaki , Ravel y Zest comenzarían a asistir a la academia para el siguiente semestre , Ravel como una estudiante de primero , estando en el mismo salón que Koneko y Gasper y Zest debido a que tiene una edad de 20 años , trabajaría como la nueva maestra en la clase de Issei .

 **( Con Ravel y Zest )**

`` Ravel-sama , ¿ por qué dijo que yo acompañaría a Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Porque te ayudare ´´ dijo Ravel `` En estos momentos sabemos que Issei-sama no se opone a tener más de una pareja , pero aunque somos parte de su nobleza , yo estoy la que esta más atras y tu estas algo más arriba , ambas estamos atrasadas ya que no lo conocemos por mucho tiempo ´´ dijo Ravel explicandole .

`` Entonces , ¿ quiere qué pase más tiempo con Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Asi es nuestra situación es la siguiente ´´ dijo Ravel sacando un telón blanco en el cual se proyecto un grafico , ¿ de donde lo saco ? `` Rias-sama esta la primera ya que es la novia de Issei-sama , debajo estaría Asia-san , después Akeno-san , después de ella te encuentras tu , después Xenovia-san , despues Kanu-san y debajo de mi puedo suponer que se encontraría Souna Sitri ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` ¿ Por qué Souna Sitri estaría en ese grafico ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Acaso no notas como Souna Sitri mira a Issei-sama , y puedo decir lo mismo de su [ Reina ] y su [ Torre ] ´´ dijo Ravel dando más detalles .

`` ¿ Tsubaki-san y Yura-san ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Sí , ambas miran a Issei-sama de una manera extraña´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Bueno , en esta misión tu avanzaras un poco más en la relación con Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel apuntando a Zest .

`` ¿ Y qué hay de usted ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Ahora viene eso , contigo junto a Issei-sama , también podrás hablar sobre mi , nos ayudaremos mutuamente´´ dijo Ravel explicandole .

`` Entiendo , daré mi mejor esfuerzo Ravel-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Bien ahora regresemos ´´ dijo Ravel .

Ravel empezó a guardar el telón y el proyector que se desconocía de donde habían salido .

 **( Con Issei y el resto )**

Ravel y Zest de nuevo regresaron junto a Issei y al resto .

`` ¿ De qué estabais hablando ustedes dos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando a las dos .

`` Cosas de mujeres Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel para despues darla un guiño a Zest .

`` Entonces , ¿ me acompañaras Zest ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Ya les dije a las dos que le quitaran el `` sama ´´ , no me gusta esa clase de honorificos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` E-Entiendo , I-I-Issei- ´´ dijo Zest con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas .

`` Asi esta mejor , entonces , ¿ cuándo partiremos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Rias .

`` Mañana por la mañana , un transporte nos recogerá en la entrada y de ahi viajaremos a el aeropuerto donde tomaremos un avión que nos dejara en la ciudad de Uruguay ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole y explicandole .

`` Hum , ya veo ... entonces ahora solo queda esperar ´´ dijo Issei .

Con eso dicho la mini reunión termino , el resto del día fue más o menos tranquilo , Issei pasaba algo del tiempo con Rias y las demás .

 **( Por la mañana en la casa de Issei )**

Al día siguiente Issei y el resto ya estaban listos , el transporte ya había llegado .

`` ¿ Una limusina ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando `` ¿ Quién va al aeropuerto en una limusina ? ´´

`` Bueno ... supongo que es cosa de Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias ya que ella también esperaba un vehiculo normal ... no una limusina .

Rias y Akeno fueron las primeras en subirse , luego Issei y Zest .

`` Wow , tiene muchas cosas esta limusina ´´ dijo Issei mirando asombrado el interior del vehiculo .

`` Al parecer está equipada con todo lo necesarío ´´ dijo Rias .

Cuando el auto comenzó a moverse , sucedío .

`` Ugh ´´ Issei cayo mareado en el regazo de Zest .

`` ¡ I-I-I-I-I-Issei-sama ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¡ Qué pasa ! ´´ exclamo Rias preocupada y celosa .

`` No ... lo ... se ... de repente ... siento ... mareos ´´ logro decir Issei , toda su cara estaba complemente azul .

`` Issei-sama , ¿ acaso sufre de mareos ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` No ... es la primera vez que me pasa esto ... Me siento mal ´´ dijo Issei .

Cabe resaltar que el viaje en el auto fue un infierno para Issei , un buen momento para Zest y unos momentos de celos para Rias y Akeno .

Cuando el grupo ya llegó al aeropuerto y el auto se detuvo Issei regreso a la normalidad .

`` ¿ Are ? ´´ dijo Issei levantadonse con normalidad `` Ya no me siento mal ´´

`` ¿ Será porque el auto se detuvo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` No lo se , pero que importa ´´ dijo Issei bajandose del auto `` Ahora es momento de partir ´´

 **( De vuelta a la realidad )**

`` Issei-kun , ¿ no crees que sería mejor si tomasemos un auto ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¡ No ! ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo al instante `` Con mi situación de ahora , ya nunca podre subirme en un transporte ´´ dijo Issei .

Cuando Issei abordo al avión , los mareos regresaron , según le explico Ddraig , por alguna y desconocida razón , todos los Dragon Slayer sufrían de mareo en los transportes .

`` Aún me pregunto , ¿ cómo es posible que con lo poderosas que son los Dragon Slayer , sean tan debiles ante algo como los transportes ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandose a si misma .

Con esas palabras Issei fue envuelto en una nube oscura de depresión .

`` Soy debil contra los transportes , un lider que es debil contra los transportes ´´ dijo Issei desanimado mientras que andaba sin ganas .

`` ¿ Cuanto nos falta para llegar a la ciudad ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` No logro entender muy bien el mapa ´´ dijo Issei , entonces sintío como una gota le cayo en la naríz .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ Issei se confundío .

En un momento una gran cantidad de nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y una lluvia torrencial atrapo a los cuatro .

`` Genial , simplemente ... genial ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Luego de unos momentos Issei y el resto lograron refugiarse de la lluvía entrnado en una vieja taberna de dos pisos , al parecer el lugar era bastante concurrido entre los lugareños .

`` Con el clima asi no creo que podamos llegar esta noche , tendremos que preguntar si hay algún hotel cerca ´´ dijo Rias exprimiendo el agua de sus ropas .

`` Supongo que tenemos que hacer eso ´´ dijo Issei mientras que elevaba su temperatura de su cuerpo para secar sus ropas y las de Zest .

`` Issei-kun podrías ayudarnos a nosotras también ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Si , claro ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Debemos cambiarnos de sitio ´´ dijo Rias ya que empezaba a notar como las miradas se centraban en ellas , mal momento para utilizar ropas blancas .

`` Si , sera lo mejor ´´ dijo Issei molesto por esas miradas .

Issei , Rias y Akeno se dirigieron a los baños , con Zest de guardia , Issei entró al baño de mujeres y elevo su calor corporal .

`` Debo decir que es una habilidad asi es util ´´ dijo Akeno .

En cuestion de segundos ya sus ropas estaban secas .

`` Hubiera sido bueno que nos sacaramos la ropa interior también , ¿ no ? Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno seduciendo a Issei .

`` Cuando empezamos Akeno ´´ dijo Issei elevando su temperatura a lo más alto posible tanto que parecía que salía humo de entre su ropa .

`` No es momento para eso , Issei ´´ dijo Rias celosa tirando de las mejillas de su novio .

`` Duele , duele , duele ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` Ara ara , la principal esta celosa ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Bueno deberiamos ir saliendo ´´ dijo Issei acariciandose la mejilla .

`` Si , tienes razón ´´ dijo Rias .

Luego de unos momentos , Issei y el resto pidieron una mesa para comer algo , de ahi esperarian a que la tormenta pasara un poco para buscar algín hotel .

`` ¿ Cual será su pedido ? ´´ dijo preguntando una camarera , por alguna razón era una chica de unos 14 o 15 años , cabello azul oscuro corto y vestido con rapos de maid .

Issei y el resto pidieron cada uno algo .

`` La lluvi no para ´´ dijo Issei mirando por la ventana .

`` Aún asi no creo que llegaremos a el templo antes de que anocheciera ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Tan lejos está ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Por el mapa nos tomaría al menos un día entero en llegar desde donde nos encontramos ahora , sería menos si tomáramos algún medio de transporte ´´ dijo Rias .

* CRKAK *

`` Kya ... Disculpeme , disculpeme ´´ dijo una maid .

`` ¡ Maldita mocosa ! ¡ Mirá como me dejaste la ropa ! ´´ exclamo el cliente enojado .

Cuando Issei y el resto se voltearón , vieron que la misma chica que les había atendido por descuido termino tirando la orden de otro grupo de clientes .

`` ¡ Serás ! ´´ exclamo el hombre al que le derramarón las bebidas iba a golpear a la chica .

Issei no permitirá eso y se paro para detener al sujeto pero dos figuras se le adelantarón .

* CRAK *

`` Estimado cliente , le informamos que esta en contra de las reglas tocar a las camareras ´´ dijo una mujer , ella traia puesto el atuendo tipico de maid ... aunque algo ajustado en el area del pecho , tenia el cabello largo y rojo casi escarlata ammarrado en una cola de caballo .

`` Esa es la principal regla de nuestro local ´´ dijo otra mujer , también tenía un atuendo parecido al de la chica de pelo escarlata , ajustado en el area del pecho , tenía el cabello blanco y largo .

La chica de pelo escarlata tenía sujeto el brazo del hombre muy fuerte , Issei pudo jurar que había escuchado algo rompiendose , un hueso quizas .

`` Ahora les pido ´´ dijo la pelirroja tomando una posición una posición de judo `` ¡ Qué se largen de aqui ! ´´

La pelirroja lanzo al hombre por la ventana , mientras que la peliblanca se puso a su lado .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo la peliblanca con la mano en la mejilla derecha .

`` ¡ Malditas ! ´´ exclamo uno de los compañeros que iban a golpear a las chicas .

`` Hmp , patetico , 4 personas contra dos ´´ dijo la chica pelirosa aladeardon de su fuerza casi monstruosa lanzo uno tras otro a los hombres .

Mientras que le peliblanco también los lanzaba uno a uno , parecía que tenía más fuerza contra la peliroja .

`` Son pateticos ´´ dijo la pelirroja mientras que se limpiaba las manos y se acomodaba el uniforme , pero no se percato del sujeto de atrás que iba a golpearlaa a las dos con una silla .

`` ¡ Desgraciadas ! ´´ grito el hombre para golpear a las chicas , pero por alguna razón no podía moverse , cuando miró hacía atras , vio como un chico castaño tenía sujetada la silla.

`` Vas a detenerte o tendré que golpearte , argentino ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Soy uruguayo , pelotudo asiatico ! ´´ exclamo el hombre sacando una navaje de su pantalón .

`` Cuidado ´´ dijo la pelirroja .

`` Esquivalo ´´ dijo la peliblanca .

`` Lento ´´ dijo Issei esquivando la navaja y luego conecto un fuerte golpe en el rostro del hombre .

* BAAANG *

El puño de Issei se hundío en el rostro del hombre y con la fuerza del impacto lo lanzo hacía fuera de la taberna .

`` La peor clase de basura es aquella que golpea a una mujer ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Gracias por la ayuda ´´ dijo la chica de peliroja .

`` Nos ha salvado de ese hombre ´´ dijo la peli blanca .

`` No hay problema , después de todo , no fue culpa de la chica ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Soy muy torpe , no es la primera vez que me pasa ´´ dijo la chica de pelo azul .

`` Esto no fue tu culpa Wendy , la gente de la ciudad sabe lo despistada y algo torpe que puede ser ´´ dijo la pelirroja .

`` Es cierto Wendy no tienes porque sentirte culpable ´´ dijo la peliblanca .

Aunque esas palabras no reconformaron a la chica Wendy .

`` ¿ Pasa a menudo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole acercandose con las demás .

`` Más de lo que imaginan , disculpen por no habernos presentado , me llamo Erza Scarlet ´´ dijo la pelirrosa .

`` Yo soy Mirajane Strauss ´´ dijo la peli blanca .

`` Rias Gremory ´´ dijo Rias presentandose .

`` Akeno Himejima ´´ dijo Akeno presentandose .

`` Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Issei presentandose .

`` Zest ´´ dijo Zest presentandose .

`` ¿ Orientales , no ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandoles .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei respondiendoles `` Aunque noto algunas facciones en las dos también ´´

`` ¿ Oh ? Eres observador , es cierto , nuestras madres eran japonesas , mi padre era uruguayo y el de Erza era mexicano , a veces nos dicen que tenemos un toque de orientales a veces ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a Wendy .

`` Sí ... pero volvi a causarle problemas a Erza y a Mirajane ´´ dijo Wendy soltando algunas lagrimas .

`` Deja de llorar Wendy ´´ dijo una voz desconocida , otra persona se acerco , era una chica de unos 18 años , cabello largo y castaño oscuro , traia puesto la parte superior de un bikini negro y pantalones marrones ajustados .

`````` Cana ´´´´´´ dijeron Wendy , Erza y Mirajane .

`` Gracias por ayudar a mis amigas y proveedoras de bebidas ´´ dijo Cana mientras que tenía una botella de cerveza en mano .

`` No hay problema , solo hicimos lo correcto ´´ dijo Issei restandole importancía `` Se que es mal momento pero ... ¿ cuantó falta para que esté listo nuestro pedido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¡ Ah ! ¡ Disculpen ya se los traigo ! ´´ exclamo Wendy corriendo a toda velocidad a la cocina .

`` Es una chica algo extraña ´´ dijo Rias su forma de ser le recordaba mucho a Asia .

`` Sí , es muy divertida ´´ dijo Issei , no negaría que la pequeña peli azul era linda , pero en estos momentos no estaban en este lugar para divertirse .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Ya era de noche Issei y el resto se quedaron en la taberna hasta la hora de cerrar , el resto de las camareras y los demás trabajadores se marcharon a sus casas , solo quedaron Wendy , Erza , Mirajane y Cana .

Al parecer Mirajane , Erza y Cana eran las dueñas del local , Wendy era huerfana Erza , Mirajane y Cana la cuidaron desde pequeñas , Cana ... bueno seguia gastandole bromas a Wendy como una hermana mayor pero era una buena hermana

`` ¿ Qué los trajo a Uruguay señores visitantes ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandole , ella por alguna razón seguía hay ... junto a una fila de botellas de diferentes tipos de licores vacios .

`` He venido para visitar un templo cercano de aqui ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Al escuchar eso las cuatro se tensaron y mostraron nerviosas .

`` ¿ Piensan ir a ese lugar ? ´´ dijo Wendy preguntando algo asustada .

`` ¿ Acaso ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` ... ´´

Las cuatro se debatían se debían contarlo o no .

`` Dado a que se mantienen cuidadosas de decirnos , he de suponer que ocurre algo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` La cosa es que en los recientes dias , turistas , lugareños y cualquier persona que trata de acercarse a ese templo desaparecen misteriosamente ´´ dijo Erza explicandole .

`` La policía y gente del gobierno comenzarón la busqueda de los desaparecidos ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Pero no encontraron pistas algunas ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¿ Cuantas personas han desaparecido ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` La gente del gobierno no han dicho un número exacto , pero llegan a contar que la cantidad de personas desaparecidas supera las 80 personas ´´ dijo Erza respondiendole .

`` ¿¡ 80 !? ´´ exclamaron Issei y el resto .

`` Por eso , como amigos les digo que mejor regresen a casa , si van ... ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ... Es posible que nunca vuelvan ´´ dijo Mirajane terminando la frase .

Esto es extraño , según los documentos que dio Sirzechs ellos tenian que llegar al templo para poder hablar con la deidad Quetzalcoatl , pero este misterio de desapariciones , ¿ acaso algo ocurrío ? .

`` Uhm ... bueno , ya pensaremos en ese mañana ´´ dijo Issei `` ¿ No saben de algún hotel ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` En este pueblo no hay ningún hotel ´´ dijo Wendy mientras que limpiaba el lugar .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhh ! ´´ exclamaron el grupo .

`` ¡¿ Donde dormiremos ?! ´´ exclamo Issei preguntandole .

`` Bueno ... ´´ dijo Wendy .

`` ¿ ? ´´ Issei se confundío .

`` Lo que Wendy trata de decir es que tenemos dos habitaciones vacias aqui arriba ´´ dijo Erza .

`` ¡ En serio ! ´´ exclamaron Issei y el resto .

`` Sí , se las podemos alquilar por esta noche ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Gracias , muchas gracias ! ´´ dijo Issei estrechando las manos de Erza y Mirajane , pero ... al hacerlo logro sentir algo , cosa que Erza y Mirajane no notarón pero Issei si .

`` ¿ Pasa algo ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole ya que le veia con una expresión seria .

`` ¿ Te ves serío ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole también .

`` No ... no es nada ´´ dijo Issei soltando las manos de Erza y Mirajane `` ¿ Cuanto por una noche ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Eso ... ´´ dijo Erza pero por alguna razón mostró una sonrisa algo macabra `` Podemos arreglarlo ´´

 **( En una de las habitaciones )**

`` Siento que nos estafaron ´´ dijo Issei , el alquiler de las dos habitaciones no salío barato .

`` ¿ Usted cree ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

Ya que eran dos habitaciones , Issei y Zest dormirían en una mientras que Rias y Akeno dormirian en la otra , las chicas jugaron a un sorteo para saber quien dormiría junto con Issei y Zest salío la ganadora .

`` Para una noche , eso creo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ... ´´ Zest no dijo ni una sola palabra de lo nerviosa que estaba .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole notando que Zest se encontraba muy callada .

`` Bueno ... es ... sobre lo de la cama ´´ dijo Zest .

La habitación contaba solo con una cama grande , para que dos personas durmieran en la misma cama .

`` Ah ... si tienes algún problema podría dormir en el piso , solo necesito la almohada ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ No ! ¡ No es eso ! ´´ exclamo Zest `` Es solo que ... ´´ dijo Zest mientras que tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas .

`` ... No te lo había preguntando antes pero ... ¿ Estas feliz de estar en mi nobleza ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¡ Por supuesto que si , es que ... ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ... ´´ Issei no dijo nada para que Zest pudiera hablar .

`` ... ´´ Zest intentaba decir la palabras .

`` ... No es necesarío que digas más si no quieres Zest ´´ dijo Issei tranquilizandola .

`` ... Cuando ocurrío lo de Kokabiel ´´ dijo Zest comenzando a hablar `` Puede sonar algo tonto ... en ese momentos que me ayudastes con mi venganza ... me ayudastes muchas veces ... me diste una oportunidad de tener nuevos compeñaros ... en todos esos momentos acabe ... ´´ dijo Zest tomando aire para poder decir las siguientes palabras `` ¡ Me enamoré de ti ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Issei estaba confundido al igual que sorprendido .

`` Se que suena tonto , pero luego de eso y me permitistes formarte parte de mi nobleza ... no podía sacarte de mi mente , simplemente me encontraba muy feliz de poder estar en tu lado y no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado ... porque mis sentimientos hacía a ti es amor´´ dijo Zest expresando sus sentimientos .

`` Zest ´´ dijo Issei y en ese momento Zest abrazo con fuerza a Issei .

`` Se que puede sonar egoista sabiendo que estas en una relación con Rias-sama , pero ´´ dijo Zest miró a Issei y en sus ojos se demostraba que sus sentimientos por Issei eran verdaderos `` Amame a mi también ´´

Issei no podía creerlo , alguién con su suerte con las mujeres , pensaría que no podía conseguir a una novía o alguién que lo quiera , pero ahora ahi mismo había otra linda chica diciendo que lo amaba .

`` Zest ´´ dijo Issei e hizo lo más logico , beso a Zest .

Zest se sorprendío por el repentino beso , pero cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar del momento .

El beso empezó siendo dulce y tierno , pero para ambos eso no era suficiente , poco a poco el beso se volvío más apasionado .

Las lenguas de ambos comenzaron una batalla por el dominío y dado a que Zest era más `` Experimentada ´´ supo como sacar ventaja .

`` Gha ´´ Issei libero un gemido ronco .

La razón , en medio del beso Zest deslizo su mano dentro de los boxers de Issei y comenzó a masajear su miembro .

`` ¿ Te gusta ? ´´ dijo Zest masajeando el miembro de Issei , su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y tortuoso .

`` Ahh ... ´´ Issei solo podía soltar gemidos , el ya había experimentado el sexo .

` ¿ E-Esto es estar con una mujer con experiencia ? ´ pensó Issei .

Siendo más agresiva , Zest sello la boac de Issei con otro beso , con el calor del momento ambos decidieron que llevaban mucha ropa .

Casi con desesperación ambos comenzarón a desvestirse .

`` Q-Que grande ´´ dijo Zest asombrada mirando el miembro de Issei `` Realmente no esperaba que fuese asi de grande ... me hara gritar de placer ´´ dijo Zest bajando hasta tener el erecto miembro de Issei frente a ella .

`` ¿ Qué vas a hacer ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole algo mareado , pero sus respuestas llegaron al instante .

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ Issei gimio alto , Zest comenzó a lamer y succionar el miembro de Issei .

Issei grababa con fuego en su mente la imagen que tenía enfrente , su [ Peón ] , una hermosa mujer que acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos , estaba haciendole una felación , observaba como su miembro aparecía y desaparecía en la boca de Zest .

`` ¿ Qué tal esto ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole como aumento la intensidad envolviendo el miembro de Issei en sus grandes Oppais .

`` Gha ... Z-Zest ... ´´ dijo Issei estaba manteniendo toda su concentración para no terminar .

La tortura para Issei no termino , Zest masajeaba y lamia la punta de manera lenta , rapida e intermedía , haciendo todo lo posible para llevar a Issei al limite .

`` ¡ Ahhh ! ´´ Issei sujeto por la cabeza a Zest obligandola a que su miembro se corriera en lo más profundo de la garganta de Zest .

Issei no paraba de temblar , mientras que disparaba la primera carga de la noche .

`` Cof ... cof ´´ Zest tosía , derramando sobre la cama el exceso .

`` L-L-Lo siento , se sintío tan bien que yo- ´´ dijo Issei disculpandose con Zest .

`` No , no es eso , es que me hubiera avisado , es un desperdicío si no puedo bebermela toda , sabe delicioso´´ dijo Zest .

Esas simples palabras mandaron a la basura todo el autocontrol que le quedaba al castaño .

`` ¡ Zest ! ´´ exclamo Issei abalanzandose sobre Zest y comenzó a succionar ambos pezones al mismo tiempo .

`` Ahhhh ´´ Zest solo pudo soltar un chillido de placer .

Issei comenzó a frotar su erecto miembro en la intimidad de Zest .

`` Por favor ... ´´ dijo Zest rogandole cegada completamente por su libido `` ¡ Metelooooooooooo ! ´´ exclamo Zest hechando la cabeza hacía atras mientras que fuertes corrientes electricas pasaban por su espina dorsal producto de la penetración .

Issei se movía a un ritmo rapido , sujetando los brazos de Zest para aumentar la penetración .

`` Hah ... bien ... esto se siente ... ¡ Muy bien ! ´´ exclamo Zest del placer .

Issei paso su mano por el vientre de Zest para llegar a sus pechos y apretarlos con fuerza .

`` Hah ´´ Issei sello los labios de Zest con otro apasionado beso .

` Oh no ... esto se siente muy bien ... mi mente se va a poner blanco ´ pensó Zest .

Issei continúo penetrando a Zest , sujeto su pierna y la paso por detrás de su hombro para poder ir aún más rapido .

Zest tenía una mirada vidriosa , las constantes envestidas no la dejan pensar con claridad ... pero ahora que importaba pensar , solo tenía que dejarse llevar por esta sensación tan placentera .

Cambiaron de posición , esta vez Zest estaba sobre Issei , ella sería la que se encargaría de moverse ahora pero ...

`` ¿ Pasa algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` E-Espera un poco ... ¿ si ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

Issei nudo notar que las piernas de Zest temblaban , asi que eso le dío una idea .

`` Tal parece que no te quedan fuerzas para moverte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡! ´´ Zest se sorprendío .

`` Veamos que pasa ´´ dijo Issei dirigiendo su mano hacía el lugar en el que ambos estaban conectados `` Si aprieto aquí ´´ dijo Issei apretando ese botón rosa .

`` ¡ Noooooo ! ´´ exclamo Zest y aprendería que los Dragon Slayer son muy apasionados con sus parejas `` ¡ No se lo ruego ! ¡ No toque ahí ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¿ Por qué no ? . Comenzastes a mover tus caderas como loca cuando te presione ´´ dijo Issei con una pizca de sadismo en su voz .

`` No más ... esto se siente tan bien que creo que voy a enloquecer ´´ dijo Zest .

Issei se sento quedando sentado y con su rostro quedando en frente al rostro de Zest .

`` Entonces ´´ dijo Issei sacando su miembro de la intimidad de Zest .

`` ¡ No ¡ ¡ Por favor no lo saque ! ´´ exclamo Zest rogandole .

`` Entonces , ¡ volvamonos locos juntos ! ´´ exclamo Issei besando a Zest de nuevo con pasión e Issei entró en la intimidad de Zest .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaa ! ¡ No puedo ! ¡ Voy a terminar , voy a terminar ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

Issei aumento el ritmo de la penetración .

`` ¡ Juntos ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Y con una última estocada Issei liberó su carga en lo más profundo de su [ Peón ]

`` Hah ... hah ´´ Zest estaba rendida , el sexo nunca antes se había sentido tan bien , por poco pierde el conocimiento hace unos momentos .

`` Espero que no estés cansada ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole levanto la mirada y vio que el miembro de Issei aun estaba erecto para una ronda más .

`` Creo que está será una larga noche ´´ dijo Issei antes de entrar en el interiorde Zest otra vez .

`` Espera ´´ dijo Zest .

Esa noche Zest aprendío , que para ser la pareja de un Dragon Slayer , era necesarío una gran cantidad de resistencía y no solo en combate .

 **( En la otra habitación )**

Lo que Issei y Zest no sabían , es que las paredes no eran muy gruesas .

`` E-E-E ¡ Ellos están haciendolo justo ahora ! ´´ exclamo Rias celosa .

`` No es justo ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Si ´´ dijo Rias asintiendo con la cabeza .

`` Y yo que quería ser la segunda chica en hacerlo con Ise-kun ´´ dijo Akeno

`` ¡ AKENO ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

 **( En la taberna - Por la mañana )**

A la mañana siguiente , Issei y el resto se encontraban listos para marcharse .

`` Ah , que bien he dormido ´´ dijo Issei su aspecto no mostraba cansancío alguno , es más se veia mejor que nunca .

`` Sí , me siento muy bien ´´ dijo Zest que estaba literalmente radiante , no se notaba ni una pisca de cansancío en ambos .

`` Ara ara , Zest-san parece que tu piel esta muy suave ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Es bueno saberlo , y , ¿ qué pasa con ustedes ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandoles .

`` No parecen que hayan dormido ´´ dijo Cana fijandose .

`` Nada ´´ dijeron ambas respondiendoles , a diferencía de Issei y Zest , ambas tenían ojeras y signos de no haber dormido por la noche .

` ¿ Cómo pueden estar tan bien si estuvieron haciendolo toda la noche ? ´ pensó Rias celosa .

`` ¿ Aún piensan en ir al templo ? ´´ dijo Wendy preguntandoles .

`` Sí , aceptamos sus advertencías ... pero hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hacer allá ´´ dijo Issei serío .

`` ¡ Pero ! ´´ exclamo Wendy tratando de decir algo más , pero Erza , Mirajane y Cana la detuvo .

`` No , Wendy ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Ellos has tomado su decisión ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Respetemolas ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Les deseamos suerte y que nada malo les suceda ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Gracias , bien nos vemos en otra ocasión ´´dijo Issei y el resto se pusieron en marcha .

 **( Con el grupo )**

Issei y el resto ya había salido de la ciudad , ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que dejaron la Taberna de las chicas .

`` ¿ Cuantó nos falta para que lleguemos al templo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Hum ... Según el mapa , algunas horas más ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Ellos seguían caminando por el camino , mientras que Rias y Akeno se colocarón al lado de Zest .

`` ¿ Ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandoles algo tensa .

`` Nada ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` ¿ Cómo estuvo Ise-kun en la noche contigo ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole con cierta malicia .

`` B-Bueno ... ´´ dijo Zest respondiendo avergonzada .

Por su parte Issei peleaba para verificar si estaban yendo por el camino correcto en el mapa .

 **( En una ubicación diferente )**

Por otro lugar , 6 sombras se movian en dirección a la ciudad donde estuvieron Issei y el resto .

`` ¿ Todos listos ? ´´ dijo un encapuchado preguntando a todos .

`` Sí ´´ dijo uno respondiendole .

`` Hay que acabar con esto rapido ´´ dijo otro .

`` Esperanos , sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl ´´ dijo el primer encapuchado retirandose la capucha , dejado ver su cabello azul con un extraño tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho .

 **( En la Taberna )**

En la taberna de las chicas , ahora se encontraban Erza y Mirajane limpiando el local antes de abrir .

En eso las puerta de la taberna se abrieron .

`` Disculpen en estos momentos estamos cerrados ´´ dijo Erza limpiando un vaso .

`` ¿ Podrían volver en una hora ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandoles a los encapuchados .

`` No hemos venido por un trago , Erza , Mira ´´ dijo una persona .

* CRAK *

Erza dejo caer el vaso que limpiaba al escuchar esa voz y Mira se detuvo sorprendida , ambas reconocian a el dueño de esa voz .

`` No ... ´´ dijo Erza .

`` No puede ser ... ´´ dijo Mirajane .

```` ¡ Jellal ! ´´´´ exclamaron Erza y Mirajane .

`` ¿ Que ha ocurrido ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandoles .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Erza-san , Mira-san ? ´´ dijo Wendy preguntando , mientras que ambas aparecian .

Ambas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a esa persona , mientras que Wendy no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas y correr a abrazar al peli azul .

`` Jellal-san ´´ dijo Wendy .

`` Aún lloras mucho Wendy ´´ dijo Jellal hablando con un tono de hermano mayor .

`` No es posible ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` Pensamos que desapareciste hace 6 años ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Sí , desaparecí en el templo ´´ dijo Jellal en ese momento su expresión cambío `` Pude conocer a nuestra deidad Tezcalipoca , él me habló ´´ dijo Jellal .

Wendy se sintío algo asustada por el cambío repentino y trato de alejarse , pero Jellal no la dejo .

`` Jellal-san , me lastimas ´´ dijo Wendy .

`` ¡ Nuestro amo Tezcalipoca cumplira nuestros deseos ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` Duele , Jellal-san me duele ´´ dijo Wendy .

`` ¡ Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¡ Detente ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Suelta a Wendy ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` Y para que nuestro señor despierte , necesitamos el alma y la sangre de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl , por eso ´´ dijo Jellal dandole un golpe en la nuca a Wendy .

`` ¡ Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Jellal maldito ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¿¡ Qué estas haciendo !? ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` Nos llevaremos a la sacerdotisa , a Wendy y la sacrificaremos a nuestro Dios ´´ dijo Jellal .

`````` ¡! ´´´´´´ las tres se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon .

`` Yo también estaba sorprendido , pensar que Wendy , esa niña que conocimos de pequeños seria la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` ¡ Esto debe de ser un error ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` No hay ningún error chicas , el destino de Wendy siempre fue el de ser un sacrificío a nuestro Dios ´´ dijo Jellal mientras que su cara cambío a la de un loco .

`` ¡ Piensas que te dejaremos ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

Un extraño brillo comenzó a cubrir a Erza `` **Reequipar** ´´ en ese momento , la ropa de Erza cambío , ahora , llevaba puesto la parte superior de una armadura junto a una falda azul y botas negras , en su mano llevaba una espada .

 **`` Take Over : Satan Soul ´´** dijo Mirajane cubriendose en un brillo , su aspecto fisico y ropas , llevaba ahora un vestido rojo , cambíaron su pelo blanco estaba en punta , sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y sus pestañas se hicieron grandes , tenía una cicatriz en zigzag en su ojo derecho también en su pecho derecho y en ambos muslos , sus orejas parecian puntiagudas , sus manos y antebrazos estaban cubiertos por escamas y con grandes protuberancias , tenía una cola grande y formida y dos alas en su espalda .

 **`` Magic Cards ´´** dijo Cana mientras que convocaba lo que parecian ser unas cartas en ambas manos apuntando a los encapuchados .

`` ¡ Jajajajaja , asi que decidisteis volver a emplear vuestras magias ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` Con tal de proteger a Wendy , ¡ utilizaremos nuestras magias las vece que sean necesarias ! ´´ exclamo Erza , mientras que las tres se lanzaban contra Jellal .

En ese momento otros encapuchados se interpusieron en los caminos de las chicas .

* BOOOOOOOM *

 **( Con el grupo )**

Lejos de ahí , Issei y Akeno lograron sentir a un grupo de presencias que se acercaban a gran velocidad .

`` ¡ Alguién viene ! ¡ Por su poder no son personas normales ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Todos se prepararon , no sabía si los que se acercaban serían enemigos , pero era mejor estar preparados para cualquier caso .

`` ¡ Regresadnos a Wendy ! ´´ exclamo Erza saliendo de entre los arboles , ella traía puesta una armadura con alas negras .

Mientras que a su lado estaba Mirajane volando mientras que sujetaba a Cana por los brazos .

`` ¿ Erza ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¿ Mira ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` Cana ´´ dijo Zest sorprendida .

`` ¡ Lo sabía ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¡ Cuando estreche las manos de Erza y Mira pude sentir un poder magico enorme , no sabía que Cana lo tuviera , sabia que no eran camareras normales ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué hacen ustedes aquí ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandoles mientras que dejaba a Cana en el suelo .

`` Ha sido un mal momento para vosotros ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ¿ Amigos vuestros ? ´´ dijo Jellal preguntandoles .

El junto a los otros encapuchados aparecieron , Jellal cargaba a una insconsciente Wendy .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Es una historía larga ´´ dijo Erza respondiendole .

`` ¡ Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¡ Devuelvenos a Wendy ahora ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` Ya os lo dije chicas , para cumplir con la orden de mi señor , Wendy es necesaría ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` No se de que va todo esto , pero **[ Blood Flame ]** dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a sacar vapor , su flequillo se volvia escarlata y sus puños y piernas en llamas escarlatas se envolvian .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` ¿ Qué es ese poder ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` Podría preguntaros lo mismo , pero ahora hay que ayudar a Wendy ´´ dijo Issei

Y en un parpadeo Issei había desaparecido y aparecío frente a Jellal .

`` **[ Scarlet Punch ]** ´´ dijo Issei y su puño de alta velocidad estaban por impactar contra Jellal , pero ...

* BAAAANG *

Uno de los encapcuchados detuvo el golpe de Issei .

`` ¿ Qué ? ¡ GHA ! ´´ exclamo Issei recibiendo un fuerte golpe en el pecho , lanzandolo hacía atras .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Zest afilando sus uñas .

Zest lanzó varios golpes con sus uñas , pero el encapuchado los esquivo con facilidad .

`` Puedo escucharte ´´ dijo el encapuchado esquivando una patada de Zest , para después sujetarla de la pierna y lanzarla contra Issei que estaba parandose de nuevo .

`` Racer ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Sí ´´ dijo uno de los encapuchados saliendo a toda velocidad contra Issei .

`` **Corriente de Oscuridad ´´** dijo Mirajane mientras que aparecia un circulo mágico y salian garras grandes hechas de oscuridad dirigiendose contra Racer .

`` Muy lentas ´´ dijo Racer esquivando todas las garras .

`` **Cartas Explosivas ´´** dijo Cana lanzando varias cartas que estallaron intentando acertar contra Racer .

`` Lentas , lentas ´´ dijo Racer esquivando las cartas y las garras al mismo tiempo .

`` Maldito , ¡ toma esto ! **[ Scarlet Gatling ]** ´´ dijo Issei mientras que lanzaba varios puños de alta velocidad contra Racer .

`` ¡ Lento , lento , lento ! ´´ exclamo Racer esquivando cualquier ataque que fuese contra él , se movía con tanta facilidad , moviendose tan rápido que se acerco mucho a Issei .

Moviendose tan rápido que parecía que había muchos Racers , todos atacaron al mismo tiempo a Issei por todas direcciones .

`` ¡ Ghhhaaaa ! ´´ Issei recibío de lleno todos los ataques .

`` ¡ Issei ! ¡ Malditos ! ´´ exclamo Rias preparando una esfera con poder de la destrucción y la lanzó contra Jellal .

`` ... ´´ Otro encapuchado se puso en frente de Jellal y el ataque paso de largo , sin afectar a ninguno .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandose como la tierra debajo de los pies de Rias comenzó a volverse liquida .

`` ¡ Rias ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ exclamo Akeno cambiando su atuendo por el de sacerdotisa y extendiendo sus alas de demonio para sacar a Rias .

`` ¿ Oh ? Asi que son demonios ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Ahora veras ´´ dijo Issei dejando su llama escarlata y su flequillo cambio a rojo intenso emanando fuego de Dragon Slayer `` **[ Karyu no Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ Issei lanzó un potente rugido contra Jellal .

`` Patetico , ¿ este es todo tu poder ? ´´ dijo Jellal poniendo su mano al frente , el ataque de Issei fue destruido por una presion de poder .

`` ¡ Erza , Mirajane , Cana ! ´´ exclamo Issei a las tres .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamaron las tres mientras que seguian luchando contra Racer , pero Erza llevaba puesta una armadura distinta de antes una más ligera y con detalles de leopardo .

`` ¿¡ Quién demonios son estas personas !? ¿¡ Por qué quieren llevarse a Wendy !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ No lo sabemos ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Pero dijeron tonterias sobre sacrificar a la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl y se llevaron a Wendy ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` ¡ Gha ! ´´ Cana recibío una patada que la mando contra Issei y las demás .

`` ¡ Te tengo ! ´´ exclamo Issei atrapando a Cana antes de que tocase el piso .

`` Gracias , ahora nos toca a nosotras preguntar a nosotras ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ¿ Quiénes son ustedes ? ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Esas alas y su poder , no es magía , ¿ qué son ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandoles .

`` Para abreviar la historía somo demonios ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿¡ Demonios !? ´´ exclamaron las tres .

`` ¡ No de los malos ! Hemos venido a Uruguay ya que las facciones biblicas formarón una alianza , nos enviaron como embajadores para hablar con Quetzalcoatl , decis que Wendy es su sacerdotisa ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No lo sabemos ´´ dijo Cana respondiendole .

`` Wendy era huerfana cuando la dejaron en nuestra casa ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` No sabemos mucho de su pasado ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Asi que las facciones biblicas vienen hablar con la serpiente emplumada Quetzalcoatl , pues eso sería un gran inconveniente para nuestros planes ´´ dijo Jellal `` El sacrificío de su sacerdotisa le permitira a nuestro señor ser libre de su sello , con eso no solo las tres facciones , ¡ el resto del mundo será gobernado por nuestro señor ! ¡ Jajajajaja ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` Ese tipo está loco ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Antes no era asi , algo debío de haberle pasado ´´ dijo Erza .

`` En todo caso , ayudannos a rescatar a Wendy ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¡ No tiene porque decirlo ! ¡ No pienso dejar que hagan algo como lastimarla ! ´´ exclamo Issei materializando el Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo .

`` ¡! ´´ Erza , Cana y Mirajane se sintieron intrigadas por el guante que tenia Issei .

`` ¿ Oh ? Asi que eres el Sekiryuutei , eso complica las cosas ¡ Cobra ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` Te escucho , él será perfecto para esto ´´ dijo Cobra sacando lo que parecía un colmillo negro de su gabardina .

`` ¡ También ayudaremos ! ´´ exclamo Rias y el resto también se lanzaron al ataque .

`` **[ Ikazuchiyo ]** ´´ Akeno disparo varios relampagos contra ellos .

`` Midnight ´´ dijo Jellal .

Frente a ellos se paro un de ellos , todos los relampagos que iban contra ellos no dieron en el blanco .

`` ¿ Qué fue eso ? ¡ Mis ataques no les dieron ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` Angel ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Sí ´´ dijo la chica del grupo dando un paso al frente `` Espero que les entretenga ´´ dijo Angel sacando una llave plateada .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando y recibío lo que parecía ser un disparo de rayos `` ¡ Ghaaaaaaa ! ´´

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias , ella vío de donde provino el ataque y observo que se encontraba lo que parecía ser una esfera flotando .

`` ¡ Maldita ! ´´ gritó Issei enojado `` ¡ Voy a destrozar esa esfera ! ´´ exclamo Issei inflando su torax `` **[ Karyu no Hoko ]** ( Rugido del Dragon de Fuego ) ´´ Issei disparo contra esa esfera haciendo que fue consumida por el fuego .

`` Vaya no pense que lo derrotarias de un golpe ´´ dijo Angel obligando a la esfera de metal que desapareciera .

`` ¡ Puedo destrozar de esas cosas una y otra vez ! ´´ exclamo Issei corriendo contra el grupo .

`` Hoteye ´´ dijo Jellal .

El último integrante del grupo utilizo su magía , todo el terreno se volvío fangoso impidiendo que pudiesen moverse .

`` ¡ Esto no me detendrá ! ´´ exclamo Issei sacando sus alas de demonio y se dirigío contra Jellal .

`` Puedo escucharte ´´ dijo Cobra apareciendo detrás de Issei `` Y debo decir que te dejas llevar facilmente por la furia ´´ dijo Cobra sujetando el brazo derecho de Issei e incrusto el colmillo donde no llevaba la Boosted Gear .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ todas corrieron a ayudarlo `` ¡ Issei ! ¡ Issei ! ´´

`` Es inutil , he incrustado en su ser el colmillo de Obsidiana , en unas horas ese mismo colmillo atravesara su corazón ´´ dijo Cobra .

`` ¡ Que ! ´´ exclamaron todas .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Zest lanzandose contra Cobra mientras que lanzaba piedras afiladas contra él , pero Cobra lo esquivo y Racer se movío a gran velocidad la ataco por todos los flancos .

`` ¡ Zest ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Erza lanzandose contra Jellal , pero detuvo la hoja de su espada .

`` Erza , ¿ por qué os oponeis a esto ? ´´ dijo Jellal preguntandole .

`` ¡ No permitiremos que dañen a Wendy ! ¡ Cómo es que tu siendo alguién que siempre cuido de ella como un hermano mayor puede permitir eso ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` Tu no lo sabes Erza , este mundo está podrido corrupto , la gente se mata sin alguna razón , roban , violan y más maldades , ¡ por eso no necesito de este mundo tan podrido ! ´´ exclamo Jellal rompiendo la espada de Erza .

`` ¡ Es por eso ! ´´ exclamo Jellal liberando una energía magíca de color dorado en su mano `` ¡ Qué liberare a nuestro Dios y destruire este mundo tan podrido ! ´´ exclamo Jellal la magía dio de lleno contra Erza he impacto contra Rias , Akeno , Cana , Mirajane y los heridos e insconsientes Issei y Zest .

Cuando el polvo se disipo , todos estaban inconscientes , el ataque los noqueo .

`` Ya perdimos mucho tiempo , tenemos que regresar a el templo antes de que anochezca ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Con eso ´´ dijo Cobra .

`` El ritual ´´ dijo Racer .

`` Que liberara ´´ dijo Angel .

`` A nuestro señor ´´ dijo Hoteye .

`` Empezara ´´ dijo Midnight .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Luego de un rato Issei y el resto recuperaron la conciencia .

`` Cof ... Cof ´´ Issei tosío algo de sangre , noto como el dolor de su cuerpo iba aumentando .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole .

`` Sí , ¿ Issei como estas ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole preocupada .

`` Estoy Cof ... Coff ... Bien ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole dolorido .

`` Ya esta atardeciendo ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Wendy ! ´´ dijo Erza tratando de ponerse en pie , utilizando su espada como apoyo , pero el daño que recibío no la dejaba moverse .

`` Debemos ... de ... ir ... ha ayudarla ´´ dijo Mirajane moviendose dolorida .

`` No ... podemos ... permitir ... que muera ´´ dijo Cana levantandose con pesadez .

`` Erza-san ´´ dijo Rias tratando de ayudarla .

`` Mirajane-san ´´ dijo Akeno ayudandola .

`` Cana-san ´´ dijo Zest ayudandola también .

`` Eso haremos , no dejare que esto termine de esta manera ´´ dijo Issei aún con el daño en su cuerpo , no dejaría que esto terminara asi .

El grupo Hyoudou y Gremory junto con a Erza , Cana y Mirajane partirían a el templo , ellos evitarian a toda costa la resurrección de Tezcalipoca y salvarian a Wendy a toda costa .

 **Bueno espero señores que disfruten de este capitulo de el Clan Del Dragon .**

 **Los aspectos de Cana , Mirajane y Erza son de la temporada de 2016 para concretar en el aspecto .**

 **FELIZ 2017 PARA TODOS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis lectores leen y disfrutan .**

 **Bueno ya ha pasado una temporada desde que había subido el capitulo de `` El Grimorio de Los Seis Caminos´´ y parece a que todo lector que lo haya leido le ha encantado y otro anuncio es que voy a escribir otro nuevo fanfic y espero a que todos mis lectores lean y les agrade .**

 **Bueno que las chacharas terminen ya que todos mis lectores disfruten de el capitulo nuevo de mi fanfic `` El Clan Del Dragón ´´**

 **Capítulo 10 : Dragon Force**

 **( En un paisaje mental )**

Esto sucedío poco después de que Issei hubiese rescatado a Rias de su compromiso con Raiser , fue en ese momento cuando Issei empezo su entrenamiento como Dragon Slayer .

[ Vamos Socio , apenas comenzamos con el entrenamiento , no querias ser más fuerte para proteger a la chica Gremory ] exclamo un dragón rojo enorme .

En estos momentos Issei se encontraba en un paramo montañoso dentro de su mente , ahi junto con él se encontraba Ddraig con su cuerpo original de Dragón , dandole un entrenamiento intensivo y prepararlo para futuras batallas .

`` Hah ... hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando con dificultad `` Vamos ... Ddraig ... hemos ... estado ... entrenando por días ´´ dijo Issei agotado .

Según lo que dijo Ddraig , en este paisaje mental el tiempo transcurría de una manera distinta , el cuerpo real de Issei se encontraba durmiendo en su casa con toda normalidad .

[ Ja , puede que para ti hayan pasado horas , pero para tu cuerpo no han pasado no más de 10 minutos ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ¿ Entonces cuanto tiempo estaremos entrenando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole sorprendido .

[ Hum , ya que por lo general tenemos tus horas de sueño , que varían entre ocho a siete horas ... yo diríaque tendremos como mucho unos siete a ocho meses ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¡ Nooooooooooooooo ! ¡ Lo que tú quieres es matarme ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que rios de lagrimas infantiles caian sobre sus mejillas .

[ Deja de quejarte , si sigues siendo tan débil y quejica , o de lo contrario nunca serás capaz de salvar a nadie y volverás a sacrificar algo para poder salvarlos , ¿ es lo que quieres que se repita lo mismo ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

Issei recordo , por su debilidad Rias lloró y tuvo que sacrificar su brazo izquierdo para poder salvarla .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei levemente , pero Ddraig lo escucho a la perfección `` ¡ Seré más fuerte y evitare que algo así vuelva a ocurrir ! ´´ exclamo Issei creando llamas que cubrian sus puños .

[ Asi se habla Socio , aún tenemos mucho tiempo para que te desarrolles como un Dragon Slayer ] exclamo Ddraig poniendose en posición .

`` ¡ Continuemos ! ´´ exclamo Issei recuperando algo de sus energías `` **[ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño De Hierro Del Dragón De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Ddraig .

* BAAAANG *

El puño de Issei impacto contra la garra de Ddraig .

[ Buen comienzo Socio , pero ... ¡ tienes que endurecer y a la vez afilar más tu puños ! ] exclamo Ddraig mandando lejos a Issei con un simple movimiento de su garra .

* BANG * * CRAK *

Issei pasó a traves de unas formaciones rocosas , gracias a que eran dentro de su mente , su cuerpo original no recibiría daño , de lo contrarío , en estos momentos tendría varios huesos rotos .

`` Ah ... Esto si que duele ´´ exclamo Kaito levantandose con dificultad .

[ Eso puedes decir Socio , pero comparado a antes , de recibir ese golpe ya te encontrarías inconsciente ] dijo Ddraig felicitandole .

`` ¡ Eso no es cumplido para mi ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Eres el más prometedor de mis portadores Socio , estas entre esa minoría que no me ve como un arma o un simple poder el cual exigir , viniste a mi pidiendome que te diera poder , pero no exigiendolo , sino a traves del entrenamiento , sin duda eres unico , Socio ] pensó Ddraig en su cabeza .

`` ¿ Sucede algo Ddraig ? Has estada callado por un rato ´´ dijo Issei .

[ No es nada Socio , bien continuemos ] dijo Ddraig mientras que lanzaba una gigantesca llamarada de fuego de sus mandibulas .

`` ¡ Vamos contrólate un poco quieres ! ´´ exclamo Issei tratando de esquivar el aliento de fuego .

[ Con tu nivel y desarrollo , quizas seas capaz de llegar a ser un Dragon Slayer al completo y quizas seas capaz de activar la **Dragon Force** ] pensó Ddraig .

Esos fueron los comienzos del entrenamiento de Issei junto a Ddraig .

 **( Cerca del templo )**

El sol comenzaba a emerger , lo que dijo Jellal es que el ritual donde sacrificarían a Wendy comenzaría al anochecer , por eso tenian que darse prisa si querian rescatarla de Jellal y su grupo .

`` Hah ... hah ... maldita sea ... Cof ´´ dijo Issei mientras que caminaba con dificultad , tenía fiebre y cuando tosía escupía sangre .

`` Issei tienes que descansar ´´ dijo Rias preocupada .

`` Si te sobre esfuerzas ese colmillo atravesará tu corazón´´dijo Akeno igual de preocupada por él .

`` Estoy bien , no podemos detenernos ahora ´´ dijo Issei el no iba a resignarse solo por esto , aún cuando el dolor era insoportable .

`` Issei-sama es mejor que tome un descanso , se que estamos en dificultades pero si no se detiene - ´´dijo Zest preocupada , hasta que interrumpieron .

`` ¡ No ! ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ Esto no es nada , he sufrido cosas peores y he continuado adelante ! No pienso detenerme ahora ´´ dijo Issei recordando como sus piezas del mal bloqueaban su poder .

`` ... ´´ Rias solo se quedo mirandolo sorprendida .

`` Erza-san , Mira-san , Cana-san , ¿ cuanto nos falta para que lleguemos a el templo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles a los tres .

`` Nos queda aún un poco ´´ dijo Mira respondiendole .

`` Detrás de esas montañas ´´ dijo Cana señalandole mientras que tenia una botella de alcohol en su mano derecha .

`` ... Solo una hora a pie ´´ dijo Erza .

Las tres estaban preocupadas por Wendy , pero eso no queria decir que no lo estuviesen también por la condición de Issei .

`` Es mejor que avancemos caminando , es muy probable que hayan colocado trampas que nos impidan volar ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Socio he logrado impedir el avance del colmillo , deberias encontrarte bien por algunas horas ] dijo Ddraig hablando mientras que materializaba la joya esmeralda en la mano izquierda de Issei .

`` Muchas gracias Ddraig , ya empiezo a sentirme algo mejor ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias , Akeno , Zest , Mirajane , Erza y Cana respiraron más tranquilas cuando vieron que el aspecto de Issei mejoro un poco .

`` Por cierto , ¿ de donde viene esa voz ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole .

`` Es cierto , ¿ al igual que ese guante rojo ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando también .

`` Antes no nos dio tiempo de preguntarte , Issei ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Ah , era Ddraig , ¿ conoceis algo sobre el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¡ Sí ! ´´ exclamo Erza con estrellas apareciendo en sus ojos `` ¡ Se dice que es uno de los dos dragones celestiales , fueron sellados hace mucho tiempo en los Sacred Gears ´´ exclamo Erza muy cerca de Issei .

`` Es cierto mi abuela siempre me contaba historias de los dragones celestiales ´´ dijo Mirajane acercandose a Issei por detrás .

`` Es cierto hasta mi padre me contaba cuentos de leyendas de los dos dragones ´´ dijo Cana acercandose por la derecha .

`` P-Pareceis estar muy enteradas ´´ dijo Issei sintiendose algo incomodo por lo cerca que se encontraban las tres de él , aunque debía decir que el tener los pechos de las tres pegados alrededor de su cuerpo en el suyo era un placer .

`` Ejem ´´ dijo Rias mientras que mostraba un tic en la ceja `` No están muy cerca ´´ dijo Rias algo enojada .

Akeno estaba igual solo que ella mostraba una sonrisa algo atemorizante .

Zest sentía celos , pero ella recordó que si quiere estar con Issei , tiene que aprender a compartir .

Cuando las tres se dieron cuenta de la situación , las caras de Erza y Mirajane eran las únicas que se tornaron rojas mientras que a Cana no le importaba las miradas .

`` ¡ L-L-Lo siento ! ¡ Cuando tiene que ver con espadas o armaduras me emociono ! ´´ dijo Erza nerviosa .

`` Jejejeje , lo siento a mi siempre me han gustado los dragones y al saber que estoy cerca de uno me emocione un poco ´´ dijo Mirajane con una mano en su mejilla .

`` A mi también me gustan los dragones ´´ dijo Cana mientras que dejaba un poco de espacío a Issei .

`` No hay problemas , además ´´ dijo Issei levantado el pulgar `` La sensación de vuestros Oppais fueron fantasticas ´´ .

`````` ¿ Oppais ? ´´´´´´ dijeron las tres confundidas no entendiendo a Issei ya que lo dijo en Japones .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias celosa .

`` En todo caso tenemos que darnos prisa ´´ dijo Issei .

Todos comenzarón a acelerar su ritmo hacía el templo .

 **( En el templo )**

En el templo , un templo en ruinas y una ciudad de piedras en ruinas también , Jellal y el resto de sus compañeros terminaban los preparativos para el ritual .

`` Jellal , al parecer las tres y los demonios se acercan ´´ dijo Angel `` ¿ Qué debemos hacer ? ´´ dijo Angel preguntandole .

`` Acaso no es obvío , maten a los demonios y traedme a las tres chicas vivas ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Oh , asi que ya movemos piezas , Jellal ´´ dijo Cobra mientras que se encontraba sobre uno de los pilares del templo mientras que comia una manzana .

`` No te había dicho que dejares de escuchar mis pensamientos , Cobra ´´ dijo Jellal con una expresión aterradora .

`` Oh , que miedo , ya tengo entendido no leer tu mente ´´ dijo Cobra .

`` ¿ Y bién ? ¿ Quienes eran ? ´´ dijo Angel preguntando .

`` Te dejo a cargo a Ángel , llevate contigo a Racer y Hoteye´´ dijo Jellal dandoles las instrucciones .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Angel empezando a retirarse .

`` ¡ Dentro de poco todo terminara y un nuevo mundo comenzará ! ´´ exclamo Jellal dirigiendo su mirada hacía el cielo .

En el centro del templo , dentro de una gigantesca lacrima se encontraba Wendy , aún estaba inconsciente .

Exactamente , ¿ qué es lo que haran ? .

 **( Con el grupo )**

Issei y el resto se acercaban a el templo , solo un poco más y llegarían a ayudar a Wendy .

`` ¿ Os puedo preguntar algo Erza , Mirajane , Cana ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` Parece que las tres conociais al que se llevo a Wendy , ¿ quién era ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`````` ... ´´´´´´ Las tres se sorprendieron por la pregunta de Issei y les crecieron expresiones algo sombrias .

`` Si no lo quereis decir no hay problema alguno ´´ dijo Issei .

`` El ... era un amigo de la infancía nuestro y de Wendy ´´ dijo Erza respondiendole .

`` ¿? ´´

`` Como os contamos Wendy era huerfana , mis padres la trajeron a nuestra casa cuando era muy pequeña , nunca supe quienes eran sus verdaderos padres ni de donde venían ´´ dijo Mirajane explicandoles .

Issei y las demás escuchaban atentos la historía que las tres sin dejar de detener su avance hacía el templo .

`` Cuando ella llego siempre se mantenía alejada , tenía miedo de todos los que la rodeaban , tratamos de ayudarla y hacer que socializarla más , pero no funcionaba , entonces Jellal aparecío ´´ dijo Cana continuando .

`````````` ... ´´´´´´´´

`` Él era nuestro vecino desde que eramos niñas , el junto con su hermana ayudaron a que Wendy se abriera al mundo , el siempre jugo el papel de hermano mayor para Wendy ... pero todo cambío , cuando secuestraron a la hermana pequeña de Jellal fue secuestrada ´´ dijo Erza continuando .

```````` ¡! ´´´´´´´´

`` Cuando teniamos alrededor 10 años la hermana de Jellal fue secuestrada por delicuentes de esclavos , sus padres fueron a la policía , pero no sirvío de nada , Jellal trato de encontrar a su hermana por sus propios medios ... Pero fue en vano , se descubrío que los delicuentes de esclavos que secuestraron a la hermana de Jellal fue vendida a alguién ´´ dijo Mirajane explicandoles .

`` Entonces ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Luego de eso Jellal perdío la fe en el mundo , se alejo de todo y no quiso saber nada de él , Wendy y nosotras tratamos muchas veces de ayudarlo ... pero no pudimos hacer nada ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Eso es muy triste ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Algunos años atras , Jellal visito el templo , no vimos el patrón ... pero el fue la primera persona que desaparecío´´ dijo Erza .

`` ¡ Entonces ... ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Si , lo más probable es que Jellal sea el responsable de todas las desapariciones hasta ahora ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ... Tenemos que apresurarnos ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Me temo que no puedo dejarlos continuar ´´ dijo una voz .

`` Esa voz ... ¡ Eres la chica de antes ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Oh ? Tienes buenos oidos chico , reconocerme luego de escucharme una sola vez ´´ dijo Angel .

`` Puedo reconocer tu olor , tengo un buen olfato y no puedo equivocarme , junto a ti está el tipo de la velocidad y el de la cara extraña ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Parece que nos descubrieron ´´ dijo Angel saliendo detrás de un pilar roto .

`` El chico es bueno ´´ dijo Racer apareciendo de la nada .

`` Demonos prisa , el tiempo es dinero ´´ dijo Hoteye saliendo del piso .

`` Esta vez será diferente , ¡ les patearemos el trasero a todos ! ´´ exclamo Issei activando su Boosted Gear y sus puños se encendieron en fuego .

Eso causo que Issei sintiera un dolor en el pecho , lo más probable es que el causante sea el colmillo de obsidiana .

`` ¿ Oh ? Me sorprende que puedas usat magía y moverte , pensé que a estas alturas el colmillo que te puso Cobra ya habría acabado con tu vida ´´ dijo Racer .

`` Lamento deciros que soy alguién terco , no morire facilmente ´´ dijo Issei liberando mucho fuego `` ¡ Zest , promoción aceptada ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Promoción [ Queen ] ! ´´ exclamo Zest mientras que su energía se elevaba a lo alto .

`` Puedo notarlo ... hum ... Pelear contra todos ustedes aquí sería molesto , Hoteye ´´ dijo Angel .

`` Tendrás que pagarme más por esto ´´ dijo Hoteye mientras que actuva su magía .

La tierra bajo los pies de Issei y el resto se volvío lodo .

`` ¿ Qué demonios ? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No puedo moverme ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Para evitarnos problemas mejor los separaremos ´´ dijo Angel .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

El mar de lodo empezo a engullirlos a todos .

`` Nos veremos luego ´´ dijo Angel despidiendose con la mano y una sonrisa burlona .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

El mar de lodo se trago a Issei y a los demás , separandolos y enviandolos a diferentes partes .

 **( Con Issei )**

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaah ! ´´ exclamo Issei saliendo de la tierra `` Crei que moriría ahogado en la tierra , tengo tierra en la boca , ¡ espera ! ¡ No hay nadie ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

No había rastros de Rias , Akeno , Zest , Mirajane , Erza y Cana .

`` Esto es malo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a olfatear `` No encuentro sus aromas , nos separaron muy lejos ´´

Issei había terminado lejos de los demás , pero a la vez fue el que más cerca quedo del templo .

`` Espera este olor ... ¡ Encontre el olor de Mira-san y de ese maldito que me clavo ese colmillo ! ´´ exclamo Issei , el se paro y comenzo a correr en dirección al olor `` Me preocupan las chicas , se que son fuertes , estoy seguro de que podrán apañarselas , lo primero que hare será reunirme con Mira-san y luego los dos nos enfrentaremos el tipo del colmillo ´´

[ Ya que el introdujo ese colmillo en tu cuerpo , es posible que el sepa como retirarlo ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Muy bien ! ¡ Le sacaremos la información a golpes ! ´´ exclamo Issei corriendo a toda velocidad .

 **( Con Akeno )**

`` ¡ Rias ! ¡ Issei-kun ! ´´ gritó Akeno llamandolos .

Ella al igual que el resto fue separada de los demás , ella fue lo que más alejada quedo de el templo .

`` ¡ Erza-san ! ¡ Zest-san ! ¡ Cana-san ! ¡ Mirajane-san ! No hay nadie , tampoco logro sentir sus firmas de energía ... he quedado muy lejos al parecer ´´ dijo Akeno .

Al mismo tiempo Akeno pudo notar como en el cielo por los alrededores habían extraños circulos mágicos , trampas para evitar que volasen .

`` Tengo que darme prisa , Issei-kun está en una situación delicada ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que comenzaba a correr en dirección al templo `` La dirección debe ser por aquí , es muy bajo , pero puedo notar la firma mágica de Rias ´´ dijo Akeno .

* FIUSH *

En un momento una ráfaga de aire paso cerca de Akeno , ella sintió su mejilla mojada , cuando llevo sus dedos a su rostro .

`` ¿ Sangre ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando como había recibido un ligero corte en su mejilla .

`` Un presente ´´ dijo una voz entre los arboles .

Akeno se tenso y se preparo para la batalla cambiando sus ropas a su atuendo de sacerdotisa .

`` ¿ Quién esta ahi ? ´´ exclamo Akeno .

* FIUSH *

Otra ráfaga de aire paso , esta vez aparecío un corte en el costado derecho de Akeno , corto la ropa y una leve herida .

`` Me encargare de acabar con tu vida Demonio ´´ dijo Racer parado en la rama de un árbol .

`` Tu eres uno de los sujetos que se llevaron a Wendy-chan ´´ exclamo Akeno `` ¿ Qué piensan hacer con Wendy-chan ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` Planeamos sacrificarla , con la muerte de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl , nuestro Dios Tezcalipoca , su despertar acabara con este mundo oscuro y podrido´´ exclamo Racer .

`` ¡ No permitire que lastimes a Wendy-chan ! **[ Ikazuchiyo ]** ´´ exclamo Akeno mientras que disparaba un relampago contra Racer .

`` Muy lento ´´ dijo Racer esquivando el relampago de Akeno y se acerco a toda velocidad .

Racer comenzó a correr , encerrando a Akeno en un circulo .

`` Es muy rapido ´´dijo Akeno disparando más rayos , pero ninguno acertaba en el objetivo .

`` Ahora es mi turno ´´dijo Racer .

* SAZ * * FIUSH *

Racer se movía a velocidades increibles , tanto que creo imagenes residuales , Akeno no podía saber cual era el autentico por lo que recibío todo el daño por los ataques de Racer .

`` ¡ Kya ! ´´ gritó Akeno .

Varios cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Akeno , ella quedo atrapada en un remolino que poco a poco comenzó a cortarla .

`` Eres muy lenta demonio ´´ dijo Racer con un tono de burla .

Akeno fue elevada producto de las rafagas del remolino cuando el remolino ceso , ella cayó contra el suelo duramente .

Sus ropas estaban muy cortadas , asi como su cuerpo .

`` Esto es el final , dentro de poco moriras por la falta de sangre ´´ dijo Racer comenzando a marcharse , pero ...

`` No ... Comparado a todo lo que ha sufrido Issei-kun ... ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que comenzaba a levantarse , mover su cuerpo causo que mucha sangre saliera `` ¡ Esto no es nada ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ... Tienes agallas demonio , pero eso no te servira de nada ´´ exclamo Racer lanzandose de nuevo contra Akeno .

`` **[ Kaminari Shoheki ]** ( Barrera Relampagueante ) ´´ exclamo Akeno .

Un domo de relampagos se formo alrededor de Akeno .

`` Eso no te funcionará ´´ dijo Racer colandose entre las aberturas de la barrera y de una potente patada que mando a volar a Akeno hacía atrás .

`` ¡ Gha ! ´´ gritó Akeno atravesando algunos arboles antes de impactar contra muy fuerte contra un árbol .

Sabiendo que no había forma de que perdiera , Racer comenzó acercarse a Akeno a paso lento para darle el golpe de gracía .

Akeno estaba a punto de perder la conciencía , el golpe sumado a las heridas cortantes la habían dejado en mal estado .

` Esto es patetico ... ¿ Acaso esto es todo lo que puedo hacer ? ... Issei-kun paso por cosas perores y gano ... Soy patetica ... Que clase de [ Reina ] soy si soy derrotada tan facilmente ´ pensó Akeno .

Akeno miró el cielo , una herida en su frente comenzó a sangrar ocasionando que su vista se empapará con sangre .

` Lo siento Rias ... Al final no pude hacer nada ... Wendy-chan ... perdoname , no pude ayudarte ... Issei-kun ´ pensó Akeno .

Akeno comenzó a recordad los momentos de su infancía , su madre ... como conocío a Rias , como ella la ayudo a superar el dolor de perder a una madre , Yuuto , Koneko .

` ¡ Akeno-san me gustas ! ´ exclamo una voz en su mente .

`` ¡! ´´

Akeno comenzó a recordar esas palabras que le dijo Issei cuando Issei recibío a Ascalón , cuando ella l erevelo su origen como mitad ángel caido .

 **( Flashback )**

`` A mi no me importa ´´ dijo Issei levantandose .

`` Puede ser que me vuelva incluso peor que los ángeles caidos , a los cuales tu odias ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ Akeno-san no eres ese tipo de persona ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No , probablemente soy ... soy una mujer despreciable´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¡ No es cierto ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ ! ´´ Akeno se sorprendío cuando lo escucho .

`` ¡ Para mi Akeno-san siempre fue una senpai gentil y agradable ! ´´ exclamo Issei decidido .

`` ¡! ´´ Akeno se sorprendío ante sus palabras .

`` Tu siempre te preocupabas por mi cuando formaba parte de la nobleza de Rias y también me ayudastes y también a Asia cuando eramos los nuevos , una mujer que siempre ayuda a los demás no importa lo que sea es un gran mujer , por eso Akeno-san siempre será Akeno-san , nuestra gran vicepresidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto , por eso es que me sigues gustando incluso sabiendo de donde vienes ´´ dijo Issei .

`` B-Bueno cuando digo lo de gustar me refiero a que eres una persona importante para mi , ya sabes ... ´´ dijo Issei algo nervioso .

`` ¡ ´´ Akeno se sorprendío mucho cuando escucho las palabras de Issei .

Entonces Akeno sonrío mientras que retiraba sus dos alas .

`` Espero que todo ... ´´ dijo Issei algo despitado .

`` Son palabras de matar esas de ahora ... después de escuchar esas palabras ... realmente voy a tener que tomar en serio ´´ dijo Akeno mientras que caia una sola lagrima solitaría por su mejilla derecha .

`` ¡ A-A-Akeno-san no es necesarío que llores , lo siento si realment- ! ´´ exclamo Issei nervioso mientra sque Akeno lo abrazo haciendo que ambos cayesen al suelo .

 **( Fin del Flashback - Al presente )**

` Esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz , Issei-kun ... Por eso mismo hare lo mismo que tu Issei-kun , me levantare por una razón ... la razón de que te amo ... ´ pensó Akeno mientras que comenzaba a pararse .

`` ¡ Es por eso mismo que no puedo permitirme morir aqui ! ´´ exclamo Akeno parandose y emitiendo una muy potente aura amarilla `` ¡ No pienso morir hasta decirte lo que siento por ti ! ¡ No hasta que pueda estar a tu lado como una mujer que te ama ! ´´

`` ¿ Qué tonterias estas balbuceando ? ´´ dijo Racer preguntando balbuceando .

 **`` [ Ikazuchiyo ] ´´** exclamo Akeno lanzando otro relámpago .

`` Es inutil , tus relámpagos son muy len - ´´ dijo Racer pero no pudo terminar su frase , el último relámpago pasó muy cerca de él ` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? La velocidad de sus rayos está aumentando ´

Los relampagos comenzarón a descender en grandes cantidades , cada rayo era más rapido que el anterior .

`` ¡ Qué demonios esta pasando ! ´´ exclamo Racer , el paso a estar a la defensiva , esquivando con dificultad los relámpagos .

`` Por muy rápido que seas , no puedes igualar la velocidad de un relámpago que alcanza los 200000 Km/h ´´ exclamo Akeno , ella estaba utilizando todo su poder para que sus relampagos aumentaran de poder y velocidad .

`` ¡ Maldita ! ´´ exclamo Racer acercandose a Akeno , corriendo a maxima y en zigzag logro ponerse frente a Akeno `` ¡ Llego tu fin ! ´´ exclamo Racer .

Racer estaba por atacar a Akeno , pero entonces noto como Akeno estaba mostrando una sonrisa .

`` ¿ Qué te resulta tan divertido ? ´´ dijo Racer preguntandole enojado .

`` ¡ De que caiste en la trampa ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Racer logrando mover la cabeza hacía arriba .

`` ¡ Ruge Relampago ! ´´ exclamo Akeno y con esas palabras un poderoso relampago impacto en ambos .

`` ¡ Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Racer mientras que todo su cuerpo recibía un dolor indescriptible .

Cuando el relámpago se detuvo , el cuerpo de Racer acabo con humo saliendo por cualquier parte de su cuerpo , sus ojos estaban en blanco , el ataque hizo daños graves a los organos internos matandolo al instante , su cuerpo inerte cayó al piso .

`` Pu ... de ... ganar ... ´´ dijo Akeno , ya que ella utilizaba truenos , su cuerpo podía soportar altas corrientes electricas ... aún asi , ella también recibío daño del último ataque `` Tengo ... que ... ir con ... Rias ´´

* PLAFT *

Akeno se derrumbo en el suelo .

` Que extraño ... no puedo moverme ... tengo que ponerme de pie ... tengo ayudar a Rias e Issei-kun ... tengo que ... ´ pensó Akeno mientras que caia inconsciente .

 **( Con Rias )**

`` Eso de ahora fue ... ¿ Akeno ? ´´ dijo Rias mientras que miraba a lo lejos un gran trueno `` Tengo que ir a ver , me preocupa Issei ... pero tengo que cercionarme de que Akeno se encuentre bien ´´

Rias comenzó a correr en dirección en donde había caido el trueno , con cada paso que daba la preocupación que le haya pasado a su mejor amiga la carcomía .

Cuando Rias llego al lugar de donde se origino el trueno , pudo ver el cadaver electrocutado de uno de los sujetos que raptaron a Wendy .

`` Este es ... ´´ dijo Rias revisando el cadaver este emanaba un olor a carne quemada `` ¿ Donde está Akeno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandose a si misma .

Rias comenzó a buscar a Akeno en los alrededores .

`` Ri ... as ´´ dijo una debil voz .

Rias puedo escuchar un leve lamento , cuando corrío en dirección a la voz , encontro a Akeno , ella tenía multiples cortes en el cuerpo , asi como daños graves .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ¿ Qué fue lo que pasó ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Él ... era muy rapido ´´ dijo Akeno refiriendose a Racer `` Tuve que gastar mucha energía para poder vencerlo , tuve que arriesgarme y recibir mi propio ataque ´´

`` Espera , curare tus heridas ´´ dijo Rias comenzó a utilizar magía curativa , en estos momentos desearía que Asia estuviera presente .

Luego de unos momentos , Akeno estaba lo suficientemente bien como para que Rias la ayudara a moverse .

`` ¿ Puede moverte ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Si ... tenemos que darnos prisa para poder ayudar a Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Rias paso el brazo de Akeno por detrás de su cuello y comenzó a caminar .

Lo que Rias no noto , es que Akeno puso una sonrisa siniestra que le llevaba hasta sus orejas .

 **( Con Zest )**

`` Tengo que apurarme ´´ exclamo Zest corriendo a toda velocidad `` Hace poco un relampago de enorme poder cayo , lo más seguro es que hubiera sido Akeno-san ´´ dijo Zest .

Zest fue la segunda en quedar más cerca de el templo .

`` Me preocupa Issei-sama , aun si Ddraig-sama logró retrasar el avance del colmillo , aún no quita el hecho de que Issei-sama este en peligro de muerte ´´ dijo Zest .

Zest seguía corriendo , entonces una figura aparecío ...

`` ¡ ´´ Zest detuvo su paso para ver quien era .

`` Eres tu , Cana-san ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Hola , Zest ´´ dijo la figura que resulto ser Cana .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Cana-san ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntandole .

`` Sí , aunque perdi me bebida cuando fui engullada por la tierra ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Será mejor que nos dirigamos hacía el templo , Issei-sama y los demás estarán dirigiendose también hacía allí´´ dijo Zest .

`` Sí , será lo mejor ´´ dijo Cana .

Entonces las dos comenzarón a correr dirigiendose hacía el templo , pero , el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzó a volverse lodo .

`` Esto es ... ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Oh no otra vez no ´´ dijo Zest .

Ambas reconocieron la tecnica que afecto al suelo , pero ya estaban preparadas esta vez y ambas dieron un salto , Zest y Cana acabaron aterrizando en el tejado de lo que parecía una casa antigua en ruinas .

`` Eso no me detendrá ´´ dijo una voz que fue la de Hoteye .

La tierra debajo de la casa antigua en donde estaban Zest y Cana comenzó a volverse lodosa , la casa comenzó a hundirse debido al peso de ella misma más el extra del peso de Zest y Cana .

`` De esta manera no hay forma de que ataquemos ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Pelear contra él sera complicado ´´ dijo Zest .

Las chicas volvieron a dar otro salto mientras que aterrizaban en el tejado de otra casa en ruinas .

`` Me apresurare en matar a la demonio , pero la otra chica debe venir conmigo viva , será una perdida de tiempo , mi tiempo es dinero ´´ dijo Hoteye .

Cana estaba algo confundida por las palabras de Hoteye , no entendía lo que quería decir .

Entonces todo el terreno comenzó a volverse lodoso , las casas y algunos arboles comenzarón a hundirse sin la oportunidad de que Zest y Cana pudiesen saltar a otra casa .

`` Nos tiene ´´ dijo Cana viendo como por sus alrededores no había donde saltar .

`` ¡ No , de eso nada ! ´´ exclamo Zest como saco sus alas de demonio , Zest se elevó a poca altura `` ¡ Cana-san agarrate a mis pies ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¡ Bien ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

Ya que Zest había realizado su Promoción a [ Queen ] , no sería problema para ella aguantar a Cana en sus pies , en un instante las dos estaban en el cielo lejos del alacance de Hoteye .

`` El que puedas volar complica las cosas , rompere esas alas ´´ dijo Hoteye como mando una ola de lodo contra Zest y Cana .

`` Como si fuera a permitir que esa ola nos golpeara ´´ dijo Cana convocando sus cartas y sacando una carta **`` [ Carta Mágica : Rayo ] ´´**

La carta que Cana había sacado comenzó a brillar y se transformo en un relampagó que hizo desaparecer la ola de lodo y se dirigía a gran velocidad contra Hoteye .

Pero la tierra alrededor de Hoteye actúo más rápido y formo muchos muros que en un instante se endurecieron como tierra normal , el rayo perforo el muro dejando en el aire trozos del muro , sin embargo la trayectoría del rayo pue desviada por la densidad del muro .

`` ¡ Asi que también puedes solidificar el lodo ! Menos mal que aún sigo en la promoción de [ Queen ] ´´ dijo Zest mientras que deshacía de los trozos grandes con sus uñas afiladas .

* ZAS * * ZAS * * ZAS *

Zest realizaba cortes con los trozos más grandes reduciendolas a trozos más pequeños .

`` ¡ No nos subestimes ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` Exacto ´´ dijo Cana .

`` En realidad sois vosotras las que no debeis de subestimar el alcance de mi magía ´´ dijo Hoteye .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando sorprendida .

Los pedazos del muro que fueron destrozados por Cana y por Zest se transformaron de nuevo en lodo y comenzarón a caer por todo el cuerpo de Zest y Cana , endureciendose .

`` ¿ Qué demonios ? ¡ Esta muy pesado ! ¿ Acaso esto es tierra normal ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` Siento todo mi cuerpo pesado ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Con mi magía puedo cambiar el estado molecular de la tierra , aumentando su peso y dureza ´´ dijo Hoteye explicando y comenzando a atacar .

Lanzas de piedra emergieron del mar de lodo y tenian a Zest y Cana como sus objetivos .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Zest esquivando con dificultad los ataques debido a el peso extraña la ralentizaba .

 **`` [ Madre Tierra ] ´´** dijo Hoteye y al decir esas palabras , más lanzas , pilares y diferentes formaciones rocosas aparecieron .

`` ¡ No puedes ser ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¡ Tienes que ser una broma ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

Las dos empezaron a defenderse como pudieron de las lanzas de rocas deshaciendose de ellas , ahora todo lo que parecía una ciudad se había convertido en un crater rocoso .

`` Hah ... hah ... hah ... ´´ Zest y Cana respiraban con dificultad , lograron escapar de una muerte , Zest recibío daño en el proceso , una lanza había perforado su hombro izquierdo y su pierna derecha estaba completamente cubierta de lodo , Cana tenía rasguños de cortes alrededor de su cuerpo y casi toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo cubierta de lodo .

Entonces un bulto de loco comenzó a emerger de una formación rocosa , del bulto emergío Hoteye .

`` Puedo ver que sois resistentes , pero en vuestras condiciones solo es cuestión de que la demonio sea la que muera ´´ dijo Hoteye .

`` Maldito ... ´´ dijo Cana enojada .

`` Jajajaja ... Hah ... Algo así no basta para matarme ... No pienso morir ahora que me acabo de enamorar y confesar a la persona que amo ´´ dijo Zest .

Cana se sorprendío cuando esucho las palabras de Zest y luego puso una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` El amor , cosas como ese sentimiento son inutiles , ¡ lo único que el humano necesita es el dinero ! ´´ exclamo Hoteye .

`` Es tipico de los humanos caer en la codicía ´´ dijo Zest , como sabía que algunas personas cambiaron a causa del dinero .

`` ¡ El dinero es capaz de comprarlo todo , ¿ felicidad , amor ? Cosas como esas son innecesarias ´´ dijo Hoteye .

`` Tonto , pensando de esa manera ... que triste ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ... Esta podrido ´´ dijo Zest `` No pensamos perder más nuestro tiempo , acabaremos con esto de una vez y por todas ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Cana convocando más cartas .

`` ¡ Tratad de intertarlo ! **[ Madre Tierra ]** ´´ exclamo Hoteye empleando la misma tecnica .

Todas las formaciones rocosas se volvieron lodo .

`` ¡ Eso es ... ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¡ Es la misma tecnica ! ´´ dijo Zest .

Ambas se encontraban en un aprieto , con las heridas que ambas habían recibido y más Zest con el peso extra de su pierna , tenian muchas dificultades para evitar ese ataque .

` No podremos evadirlos todos ´ pensó Cana .

` Piensa , piensa , tengo que encontrar un metodo para salir de esta situación ´ pensó Zest .

`` ¡ Muere demonio ! ´´ exclamo Hoteye lanzando todos la mayoria de los ataques contra Zest .

En ese momento Hoteye separo a Cana de Zest para evitar que los ataques le llegasen a ella .

`` ¡ Zest ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

Los ataques estaban a punto de impactar contra Zest , no había forma de que pudiera escapar de tantos al mismo tiempo .

* SHING * * FLUSH *

En ese momento , en esa fracción de segundo , algo desperto en el interior de Zest .

`` ¡ Esto es ... ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

* STAB *

Lo más extraño es que algo iluminaba en el cuerpo de Zest ... en donde se encontraba la marca del clan de Issei .

 **( Con Rias y Akeno )**

`` ¿¡ Qué esta pasando por alla !? ´´ exclamo Rias .

A lo lejos se podia ver como grandes pilares de tierra se elevaban en el cielo , justo por el mismo camino por el cual tenian que ir .

`` Rias ... ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Espera , te dejare aquí e iré a investigar ´´ dijo Rias dejando a Akeno junto a un árbol .

Rias se disponía a ir en dirección de donde provenía esos pilares de tierra , cuando una voz la detuvo .

`` Si fuera tu no iría ´´ dijo una voz femenina .

`` ¡ Tú ! ´´ exclamo Rias conociendo a la dueña de esa voz .

Se trataba de Ángel , ella estaba en el camino de Rias , sentada sobre la rama de un árbol .

`` ¡ Maldita ! ´´ exclamo Rias creando una esfera de poder de la destrucción y lanzandola contra Ángel .

`` Who ´´ dijo Ángel dando un salto y esquivando el disparo , la esfera con poder de la destrucción elimino por completo las ramas del árbol cercanas en donde se encontraba Ángel .

`` Ya veo , un cabello carmesi y ese extraño poder , debes ser la hermana menor del Maou Lucifer , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Ángel preguntandole .

`` Pareces estar enterada , Maga ´´ dijo Rias preparada para comenzar la pelea .

`` He estado al tanto de la situación de los demonios , después de todo , mi objetivo siempre ha sido convertirme en un ángel y exterminar a todos los demonios ´´ dijo Ángel revelando su deseo .

`` ¿ Oh ? , ya que estas tan enterada , deberias saber que - ´´ dijo Rias pero la interrumpieron .

`` ¿ Qué las tres facciones firmaron la paz ? . Sí , lo se , pero ... aún así , matare a cualquier demonio vea ´´ dijo Ángel mientras que sacaba otra vez una llave plateada .

`` No se que clase de magía tienes , pero no te daré el tiempo para que puedas emplearla ... ´´ dijo Rias .

* SAZ *

Un relampago golpea de lleno contra Rias , Rias comenzó a caer de espalda y vio que Akeno fue la que le había atacado .

`` ¿ A ... keno ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando

`` Lo siento , si buscas a tu amiga , aquí la tengo ´´ dijo Ángel que tenía a Akeno atrapada dentro de una lacrima .

`` Entonces ... ¿ quién ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntado con dolor .

`` ¿ Quién ? Más bien que ´´ dijo Ángel .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando confundida .

`` Es un slime especial que además de copiar el aspecto de una persona también es capaz de copiar sus habilidades ´´ dijo Ángel explicandole .

La Akeno Slime se convirtío en liquido y en un instante volvío aparecer delante de Ángel para luchar contra Rias .

`` Creia que esa clase de Slime estaba casi desaparecida ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Asi es , esta clase de Slime esta casi desaparecida por su gran valor de su habilidad , ya casi no quedan yo lo conseguí porque mate a su antiguo portador ´´ dijo Ángel .

`` Maldita ... ´´ dijo Rias poniendose de pie con difcultad por el relampago `` ¡ Libera a Akeno ! ´´

`` Si la quieres , ven a por ella , Slime ´´ dijo Ángel .

La Slime obedecío las ordenes de Ángel y preparo sus dedos que empezaba a saltar chispas .

 **`` [ Ikazuchiyo ] ´´** dijo la Akeno Slime disparando varios relampagos contra Rias .

Rias activo circulos mágicos defensivos para evitar que los relampagos de la Akeno Slime le diesen .

`` ¿ Qué pasa , no vas ha atacar ? ´´ dijo Ángel burlandose .

` Como si pudiera hacerlo , aún asi es falsa ... No puedo atacar a Akeno ´ pensó Rias .

Rias solo podía defenderse de los ataques de la Akeno Slime , aunque en los circulos mágicos estaban apareciendo grietas .

`` ¡ Vamos , vamos , vamos ! ´´ exclamo Ángel , comandando a la Akeno Slime `` ¡ Electrocuta a ese demonio de una vez por todas ! ´´

La Akeno Slime obedecía y seguía disparando relampagos contra Rias .

`` Parece que tendre que sacar otro refuerzo ´´ dijo Ángel haciendo que la llave plateada que tenía en la mano brillase .

`` Esa llave ... Un maga de espiritus estelares ´´ dijo Rias reconociendo la magía que tenía Ángel .

`` Así es , soy una maga de espiritus estelares y ahora convoco a este espiritu estelar ´´ dijo Ángel `` Caelum ´´

La misma esfera metalica aparecío de nuevo .

`` Slime , detente tu ataque ´´ dijo Ángel llamando a su Slime .

La Akeno Slime detuvo sus ataques y se quedo inmovil en la posición en la que se encontraba .

`` ¿ Por que detuvo a la Slime ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandose a si misma .

`` Fuego ´´ dijo Ángel .

* PIUSH *

Caelum disparó un disparo de energía fue contra Rias , pero Rias logro crear a tiempo una círculo mágico defensivo .

El disparo de energía se desvío a la derecha , perforando todos los arboles en su derecha .

`` Eso sin duda es peligroso ´´ dijo Rias , un disparó bien cargado y sería el fin de Rias .

`` Debo admitir que tienes buenos reflejos , aún puedes moverte bien luego de recibir el ataque de tu amiga ´´ dijo Ángel .

`` No pienso morir aquí , tengo que salvar a Akeno , a Wendy ... y todavía no puedo morir aqui ´´ dijo Rias con determinación , cubiendo su cuerpo con energía demoniaca .

`` Parece que ya estas más motivada , Slime ´´ dijo Ángel llamando a su Slime .

La Slime Akeno dio un paso adelante y en sus dedos salían chispas de electricidad .

 **`` [ Ikazuchiyo ] ´´** dijo la Slime Akeno comenzando a atacar .

En esta ocasión Rias creo un circulo mágico defensivo mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte y detuvo el relampago con facilidad .

`` Ya estas con animos para luchar eh ´´ dijo Ángel , pero su expresión de burla cambío cuando notó que pensaba Rias .

`` ¡ Toma esto ! ´´ exclamo Rias , su circulo mágico absorbío el relámpago y le redirigío contra Ángel .

`` ¡ Caelum ! ´´ exclamo Ángel .

La esfera metálica mostro su cañon y disparó contra el ataque de Rias .

* BOOOOONG *

Ambos ataques colisionaron formando una gran explosión , el humo cubrío el lugar .

`` Cof ... Cof ... Donde ´´ dijo Ángel tratando de buscar a Rias con la mirada , pero no lograba encontrarla .

Entre el humo , Ángel pudo ver una silueta negra moviendose entre en humo .

`` ¡ Fuego ! ´´ exclamo Ángel apuntado .

Caelum disparo otra vez , dando en el objetivo .

`` ¡ Jajajajaja , te di ! ´´ exclamo Ángel se acerco para revisar a su oponente , vio que su disparó acertó ... pero al blanco equivocado , ya que alrededor había agua por todo el sitío .

`` ¿¡ Mi Slime !? ´´ exclamo Ángel el disparo de Caelum dio contra la Slime `` ¿ Donde está ? ´´

* BANG *

Ángel cayó de espadas .

Ángel sintío un dolor agudo en su rostro , la razón de ello , un golpe , un duro golpe en su mejilla derecha .

`` No soy buena en el combate físico , pero aún asi se dar un buen golpe ´´ dijo Rias mientras que se sobaba el puño , ella nunca fue del tipo combate cuerpo a cuerpo .

`` Mi rostro ... ¡ Mi rostro ! ¡ Maldita como te atreves a golpearme en el rostro ! ´´ gritó Ángel furiosa `` ¡ Caelum !´´

Caelum preparo su cañón para disparar .

`` ¡ No te dejare ! ´´ exclamo una voz .

`` ¡ Akeno ! ´´ exclamo Rias contenta .

Cuando ocurrío la explosión , Akeno se despertó y logro escapar de la lacrima .

`` Prueba un ataque real **[ Ikazuchiyo ]** ´´ exclamo Akeno .

* RALK *

El relampago dio de lleno contra Caelum , la esfera empezó a votar chispas antes de desaparecer .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Ángel estaba en aprietons , no podía traer a Caelum y su Slime había muerto .

`` Esto se acabó , perdiste ´´ dijo Rias .

Estaban en lo cierto , esta fue la victoría de Rias y Akeno .

 **( Con Zest y Cana )**

`` Hah ... Hah ... no se como ... pero gane ´´ dijo Zest hablando con cansancío .

`` ¿ Ya te encuentras mejor , Zest ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandole .

En medio de un crater se encontraba Hoteye inconsciente , él tenía fracturas y contusiones en varias partes de su cuerpo .

`` Sí , pero ... eso de ahora ... ´´ dijo Zest mirando su puño .

`` No sabía que tuvieras tal tecnica , Zest ´´ dijo Cana sorprendida .

`` Esa tecnica ... no es mia ´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¿ Cómo que no es tuya ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntando confundida .

`` No , no es momento de eso , más importante tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Si , debemos rescatar a Wendy ´´ dijo Cana .

Zest y Cana empezaron a correr , solo unos cuantos minutos más y llegarían a el templo .

 **( Con Jellal )**

`` Parece que Ángel , Hoteye y Racer han perdido ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Ja , son pateticos , perder contra unos debiluchos ´´ dijo Cobra burlandose .

`` Además ... puedo notar la presencía del Sekiryuutei y a Mira apunto de que se junten y se acerquen ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Ja , dejamelos a mi , yo mismo matare al Sekiryuutei , eso será un logro del que podre presumir ´´ dijo Cobra mientras que se bajaba del pilar de un salto `` Vamos Cubelios ´´

Una serpiente purpura de gran tamaño apareció , Cobra se monto en su lomo y ambos abandonaron el templo .

`` ... Prepárate para pelear Midnight ´´ dijo Jellal .

Midnight se encontraba durmiendo , pero se levanto al escuchar la voz de Jellal .

`` Si hermano , todo sea por cumplir la meta de papa `` dijo Midnight `` Que la pesadilla de comienzo ´´

 **( Con Issei )**

Issei ya había llegado a la ciudad antigua y más cerca del templo , en todo el trayecto podía sentir los poderes de Rias y las demás .

`` ¡ Mira ! ¡ Mira ! ¿¡ Dondé estas !? ´´ gritó Issei por sus alrededores .

`` Hah ... Ese maldito colmillo comienza de nuevo a molestar ´´ dijo Issei el dolor empezaba a regresar asi como la fiebre .

[ Socio , estoy deteniendo cuanto puedo del colmillo , pero como va , sumo que nos queda alrededor de 2 horas como mucho ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Dos horas ? Es tiempo más que suficiente ´´ dijo Issei hasta que capto un olor .

`` ¿ Issei ? ´´ dijo una voz .

`` ¡ Mira ! ¡ Mira ! ¿ Eres tu ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Entonces Mira aparecío saliendo de entre unos escasos arbustos que habían , no tenía ningún rasguño , empezó estar junto con Issei .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Mira ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí no he encontrado a nadie más , ¿ y tu Issei te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Mira preguntandole .

`` Más o menos , el colmillo me esta empezando a doler´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` No ... ´´ dijo Mirajane mirando a Issei con preocupación .

`` No te preocupes tenemos dos horas hasta que avance al final ´´ dijo Issei explicandole .

`` Entonces debemos darnos prisa ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Vamos ´´ dijo Issei .

Los dos dieron unos cuantos pasos hasta que Issei se detuvo de golpe .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

[ Socío ] dijo Issei .

`` ... ´´ Issei extendío sus dos pares de alas de demonio y se elevo al cielo `` Pude notar tu olor desde que entre en la ciudad , maldito ´´ dijo Issei .

Frente a Issei se encontraba Cobra , montando sobre una serpiente gigante que además tenía alas , cuando Mirajane miró a Cobra su cuerpo se ilumino cambiando a el modo de **Satan Soul** y se elevo también al cielo quedando al lado de Issei .

`` Yo os escuche desde antes de que llegaseis a la ciudad´´ dijo Cobra .

`` Me retracto , te olí mucho antes de llegar a la ciudad ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pues yo te escuche desde que estabas en el bosque ´´ dijo Cobra .

Ambos empezarón una discusión para ver quien tenía l última palabras , mientras que Mirajane se reia con Issei le encontraba divertido .

[ Socío , las dos horas , la chica ] dijo Ddraig recordandole .

`` Es verdad ´´ dijo Issei recordando lo importante `` ¿¡ Donde está Wendy y como retiro el colmillo de dentro !? ´´

`` Dinoslo todo ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Si quieres esa información , ¡ tendreis que vencerme primero ! ´´ exclamo Cobra .

`` ¡ Eso queriamos escuchar ! ´´ exclamo Issei encendiendo sus puños con el fuego de Dragon Slayer .

Mientras que Mirajane envolvía sus puños en un aura negra .

Una batalla aérea estaba por empezar .

 **( Con el resto )**

`` Es una suerte que las encontrara ´´ dijo Erza .

Erza había acabado apartada de todos , en su camino hacía el templo se topo con Rias y Akeno , luego las tres se toparon con Zest y Cana .

`` ¿ Has visto a Mirajane , Erza ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandole .

`` No , no la he visto aún ´´ dijo Erza respondiendole .

`` Fue una suerte que trajeras contigo un frasco de lagrimas de Phenex ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Me la dio Ravel-sama , me la entrego mucho antes de que partiesemos a Uruguay ´´ dijo Zest respondiendole .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Akeno , ella era la que se encontraba en un estado mas grave , por lo cual esas lagrimas de Phenex fueron para ella `` Aún asi , me adelantastes con Issei-kun ´´ dijo Akeno mostrando una sonrisa de miedo .

`` ¿Eh ? ´´ Zest estaba confundida por las palabras de Akeno , pero podía sentir que Akeno le mandaba una clara señal de celos muy grande .

`` Hemos llegado ´´ dijo Erza .

Luego de pasar unos árboles , por fin habían lleado a el templo .

`` Es realmente una ciudad muy antigua ´´ dijo Cana mirando la ciudad .

`` ¿ En donde se encuentra el templo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Por aquí ´´ dijo Erza .

Todas comenzaron a correr hasta que ...

* BAAAAAAANNNGGG *

Una gran explosión en el cielo llamo su atención .

`` ¿ Qué fue eso ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntado .

`` ... Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

 **( Con Issei y Mirajane )**

* BANG *

* BANG *

* BANG *

En el cielo de la ciudad antigua , tres personas intercambiaban golpes .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei ataco a Cobra con su puño reforzado con magía de Dragon Slayer , mientras que Mirajane atacaba con sus puños envuelta en lo que parecía ser magía de oscuridad .

`` Os puedo escuchar ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando los golpes de Issei y Mirajane .

`` Esquiva todos nuestros ataques ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Andas diciendo que nos escuchas desde hace un rato ! ¿ Qué significa eso ? ´´ dijo Issei molesto .

`` Muy fácil , puedo escuchar vuestros pensamientos ´´ dijo Cobra respondiendole .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Cubelios ! ´´ exclamo Cobra , la serpiente gignate arremetío contra Issei y Mirajane .

* CHOP * * CHOP *

`` Who , eso es peligroso ´´ dijo Issei esquivando las intentos de la serpiente por morderlo .

`` Es rapida ´´ dijo Mirajane esquivandolos también .

 **`` [ Karyuu no Kouen ]** ( Llama Resplandeciente Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei juntando el fuego que tenía en ambas palmas , los junto y creo una enorme bola de fuego que lanzo contra Cobra .

`` ¡ No nos darás con eso ! ´´ exclamo Cobra .

La serpiente se movío esquivando de sobra el ataque .

`` Le falta potencia ´´ dijo Cobra burlandose .

`` En ese caso ... ´´ dijo Mirajane creando un circulo mágico negro y despues juntando sus manos reuniendo grandes cantidades de poder mágico .

`` Menuda fuerza ... ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido mirando a Mirajane .

`` Eso es malo de verdad ´´ dijo Cobra .

 **`` [ Soul Extinnction ]** ( Extinción de Almas ) ´´ exclamo Mirajane lanzando un potente haz de rayos oscuros contra Cobra .

El ataque era tan potente que el brillo del ataque cubrío una gran area de visión , el ataque se fue disipando poco a poco , mientras que Issei se encontraba al lado de Mirajane .

`` Es realmente fuerte , Mirajane-san ´´ dijo Issei mirandola sorprendida .

`` Si me llamas Mira esta bien , Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane sonriendole .

`` ¿ Has acabdo con él ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ... Creo que no ´´ dijo Mirajane mirando hacía arriba en el cielo .

`` Eso fue realmente peligroso ´´ dijo Cobra desciendo montado sobre su serpiente con alas .

`` Ni siquiera ese ataque ha bastado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Es fuerte ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Entonces hare esto ! ´´ exclamo Issei creando más bolas de fuego lanzandolas contra Cobra .

* BANG *

* BANG *

Hubieron varias explosiones en la ciudad antigua .

`` Bien hecho Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Hah ... Hah ... Debi darle al menos una ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Gastaste tanta magía en ese ataque ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ CC-Callate ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Hablando con tu Dragón ? ´´ dijo Cobra preguntandole .

El se encontraba volando encima de Issei y Mirajane , sin ningún daño .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Cobra con su puño cubierto de fuego .

Mirajane se lanzo con él también para brindarle apoyo a Issei .

* SLAP * * SLAP *

La serpiente empleo su cola y le dio unas bofetadas a Issei .

`` ¡ Gha , maldita serpiente de jardin ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* SLAP *

La serpiente le dio un duro golpe a Issei mandándolo contra el suelo .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane descendiendo para ayudarlo .

`` ¡ Whooooo ! ´´ gritó Issei cayendo a gran velocidad contra el suelo .

[ ¡ Socio tus alas ! ] exclamo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Es cierto ! ´´ dijo Issei maniobrando con sus alas de demonio , cambiando de dirección y rozando el suelo .

`` Issei , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Mirajane acabando a su lado .

`` Si , este tipo es molesto ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Pelear contra un oponente que puede leer vuestra mente , sin duda alguna será dificil para vosotros ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Ciertamente ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¿ Qué ? Acaso no confias en nostros ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Confío ... aunque en ti un poco ] dijo Ddraig

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei y Ddraig empezaron a discutir mientras que Mirajane los miraba con una mirada divertida .

`` Ese duo son tontos , ¿ verdad Cubelios ? ´´ dijo Cobra hablando con su serpiente .

`` SILLFFFFF ´´

`` ¡ A quien llamas tonto ! ´´

[ ¡ A quien llamas tonto ! ]

Dijeron Issei y Ddraig al mismo tiempo enojados .

Issei y Mirajane se lanzaron de nuevo contra Cobra .

`` No os cansais de intentarlo , rendios ya ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando con velocidad los golpes de Issei y de Mirajane .

`` ¡ Aún no ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Debemos de rescatar a Wendy ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` Gancho derecho ´´ dijo Cobra e Issei hizo un gancho derecho `` Una patada ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando una patada de Mirajane `` Un puñetazo con el puño izquierdo´´ dijo Cobra esquivando un puñetazo de Issei `` Un golpe con la cola ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando un golpe de la cola de Mirajane `` Pero el verdadero golpe es una patada simultanea con la pierna derecha ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando una patada tanto de Issei y de Mirajane .

Cobra estaba leyendo a la perfección todos los golpes de Issei y Mirajane .

`` Otro gancho de derecha ´´ dijo Cobra esquivando , pero tenía un leve rasguño en la mejilla .

` ¿ Qué penso ? ´ pensó Cobra .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaa ! ´´ Mirajane le dio un puñetazo , mientras que Cobra cubrio sus brazos para protegerse del golpe de Mirajane .

Cubelios retrocedío para evitar que Cobra se callese contra el suelo .

`` Hemos logrado darle un golpe sigamos asi Mira ´´ dijo Issei lanzandose contra él .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Mirajane .

` Ese chico ´ pensó Cobra recibiendo ahora un golpe de Issei una patada y un golpe con la cola de Mirajane ` No está pensando en nada , ese chico se está dejando llevar por el impulso ´

`` ¡ Graaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ gritó Issei dando un fuerte golpe cubierto de fuego , que Cobra atrapandolo con su mano .

`` Me impresionas , pensar que dejarias que tus instintos te guiasen , eso dio oportunidad para que esa chica me golpease , supongo que es momento de que me ponga serío ´´dijo Cobra mientras que sus manos se llenasen de escamas y sus uñas se volviesen garras .

[ Socio retrocede rapido ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué demonios es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei notando como el puño de Cobra parecía que estaba liberando algo .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane apareciendo a su lado .

`` Ddraig , ¿ qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Esto es malo Socio , ese chico es como tu él es ... ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Un Dragon Slayer ? ´´ dijo Issei terminando la frase .

 **( Con Rias y el resto )**

`` Eso de antes , sin duda fue Issei ´´ dijo Rias sintiendo la firma de poder de Issei .

`` Issei-sama parece estar enfrentandose contra alguién´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¿ Y esa rafaga oscura de antes ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` Esa debío de ser Mira ese ataque sin dida fue suyo ´´ dijo Cana .

El grupo podía escuchar las explosiones y los impactos de los golpes chocando .

`` Tenemos que darnos prisa , estoy seguro que Issei y Mirajane podrá derrotar con quien estan peleando , tenemos que rescatar a Wendy ´´ dijo Erza ya había anochecido , el ritual donde sacrificarian a Wendy estaba por empezar .

`` ... Tienes razón , Issei es fuerte , tenemos que salvar a Wendy ´´ dijo Rias ella confiaba en su novío sabía que saldría de esa .

Asi ellas cinco corrieron al templo para detener el ritual , pero ... no contaban que alguién se pondría en su avance .

`` Tu eres ... ´´ dijo Erza .

`` No dejare que den un paso más ´´ dijo una voz desconocida y apareciendo de frente de ellas fue Midnight .

`` Es el chico contra el cual nuestros ataques no funcionaron ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Dejenmelo a mí , ustedes sigan adelante ´´ dijo Erza sacando dos espadas .

`` Sera un placer enfretarme contra ti , descendiente de Titania , la primera Erza Scarlet , aunque también me hubiese pelear contra la descendiente de la demino , la primera Mirajane Strauss , que suerte ha tenido Cobra ´´ dijo Midnight

`` ¿ Titania ? ¿ La demonio ? ´´ dijo Rias , ella había escuchado antes esa palabra , aunque no recordaba donde .

`` Adelantaos , yo me encargare de él ´´ dijo Erza mientras que detrás de ella aparecieron muchas espadas mágicas .

`` Lo dejamos en tus manos , Erza-san ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` No pierdas ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Dale un lección Erza ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Alcanzanos pronto , así rescataremos a Wendy-san ´´ dijo Rias .

Ellas pasaron de largo , Midnight ni siquiera intento detenerlas .

`` ¿ No las detendrás ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole .

`` No será necesarío ´´ dijo Midnight respondiendole `` Aun si llegan al templó , no podrán hacer nada contra mi hermano ... y padre ´´

 **( Con Issei y Mirajane )**

* BANG *

* BANG *

En el cielo del templo , ondas expansivas producidas por golpes chicando emergían .

`` Gha ´´ Issei fue lanzado hacía atrás .

Mirajane también retrocedío permaneciendo al lado de Issei .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Issei ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` ... Solo un poco ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Cobra había comenzado con su ataque .

 **`` [ Dokuryu No Tekken ]** ( Puño De Hierron Del Dragon Venenoso ) ´´ dijo Cobra mientras que su ataque rozo a Issei , este lo esquivo elevandose alto .

Mirajane fue atacada por Cubelios , pero se elevó a tiempo para esquivarlo .

[ Esto es malo Socio , este chico pose las habilidades de un Dragon Slayer de veneno ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Un Dragon Slayer de veneno ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando .

`` Lo se , solo el roce ha causado que me sienta mal ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Quieres que luche yo sola contra él y tu descansas ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` No , no voy a dejarte sola contra él y no podemos perder el tiempo , Wendy nos necesita , no tenemos tiempo para descansar ´´ dijo Issei decidido .

Mirajane miraba sorprendida como a pesar de que no lo conoce tanto como Rias , Akeno y Zest y sin embbargo ya le agradaba del todo .

`` ¡ Eso será si yo os dejo ! ´´ exclamo Cobra impulsado por la cola de Cubelios y se acerco dandole una patada en el rostro .

Mientras que Cubelios se lanzo para darle una mordida a Mirajane , ella retrocedío para evitar los mordiscos de Cubelios .

Issei comenzó a volar para tomar distancía , mientras que Mirajane se alejo también quedando a su lado , este combate era malo para Issei , recibe el daño y además esta envenenado .

`` Maldición , este veneno es fuerte ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Esto empeora nuestra situación Socio , el veneno está causando que el avance del colmillo se aceleré ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando sorprendida y preocupada .

`` ¡ Tenemos que derrotarlo pero rapido ! ´´ exclamo Issei cubriendo su puño en fuego .

`` Espera Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane intentando derrotarlo .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Cobra .

 **`` [ Dokuryu Totsuga ]** ( Colmillo Del Dragon De Veneno ) ´´ exclamo Cobra mientras que aparecía un circulo mágico mientras que salío una gran cantidad de veneno que empezo ha adquirir forma de serpiente .

* BANG *

La serpiente de veneno atrapo en su mandibula el puño de llamas de Issei .

`` ¡ Ahora Mira ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que envolvia su cuerpo en fuego .

Con la señal de Issei , Mirajane se dirigío contra Cobra para darle un buen golpe con su puño , pero Cobra consiguío detenerlo con su puño .

`` Os puedo escuchar ´´ dijo Cobra .

* BOOOOONG *

```` ¡ Gha ! ´´´´ Issei y Mirajane habían perdido su encuentro contra Cobra y fueron lanzados contra el suelo y formaron un pequeño crater .

* CRAK *

`` ¡ Eso es todo lo que pueden Sekiryuutei , descendiente de la Demonio ! ´´ exclamo Cobra burlandose de ellos .

En el suelo , el comentarío solo sirvío para molestar más a Issei que ha Mirajane .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Mira ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si ... ´´ dijo Mirajane respondiendole .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ¡ Te vas ha enterar ! ´´ exclamo Issei elevandose a gran velocidad , quedando al mismo nivel que Cobra y comenzando a dar puñetazos contra él .

`` Ya os lo he dicho , puedo leer vuestros movimientos ´´ dijo Cobra .

`` ¡ Grrrrrr ! **[ Karyuu No Kagitsume ]** ( Garras Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei cubriendo con fuego sus piernas , atacando a Cobra .

 **`` [ Dokuryu Rasengaku ]** ( Mandibula Giratoría Del Dragon De Veneno ) ´´ exclamo Cobra saltando en el aire con las piernas en alto , acumulando veneno y liberandolo con un giro .

El ataque dio de lleno contra Issei , lanzandolo al suelo llevandose varias estructuras a su paso .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` Maldición ... No puedo moverme bien ´´ dijo Issei , pero su salvación llego , frente a él se encontraba una vieja lampara de aceite que tenía la llama aún encendida `` Itadakimasu ´´ dijo Issei comiendose las llamas .

`` ¿ Se esta comiendo la llamas ? ´´ dijo Mirajane mirando sorprendida .

`` Phua , no es mucho , pero algo es algo ´´ dijo Issei algo mejor , extendiendo sus alas y regresando a la pelea .

`` Tu no te cansas , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Cobra preguntadole irritado por la tenacidad de Issei .

`` Ja , no serás tu el que esta agotado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Maldita plaga molesta ! **[ Dokuryu Ringa ]** ( Escamas Del Dragon De Veneno ) ´´ exclamo Cobra mientras que multiples escamas en forma de media luna salieron volando contra Issei .

Issei comenzó a volar esquivando los ataques , evadiendolos todos con dificultad ya que el numero iba aumentado en cantidad .

` Estan aumentando en número acabaran impactando contra mi ´ pensó Issei hasta que ...

 **`` [ Darkness Stream ]** ( Corriente de Oscuridad ) ´´ dijo una voz .

Issei miró y resulto ser Mirajane que estaba en el cielo mientras que aparecía un circulo mágico de color negro y de él salio energía oscura que fueron adquieriendo formas de gigantes garras que salieron disparadas en donde se encontraba Issei , todas las garras impactaron contra el ataque de Cobra ocasionando una gran nube de humo .

`` Maldita , ¿ donde está ? ´´ dijo Cobra .

Issei aparecío arriba de Cobra listo para atacar .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Tekken ]** ( Puño De Hierro Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando su golpe .

`` Creiste que no te escicharía ´´ dijo Cobra atrapando el puño de Issei con su mano .

`` Aún no ´´ dijo Issei tomandeo aire para disparar un rugido a quemarropa , pero Cobra se le adelanto y con su mano libre apretó la cara de Issei liberando su veneno .

`` ¡ Ghaaaa ! ´´ Issei salío disparado hacía atrás .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane deteniendo su retroceso .

[ Te estas arriesgando mucho ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Ya lo se , pero tenía que intentarlo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

[ Te estas arriesgando mucho ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Te escuche la primera vez , Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Cobra ahora se acerco con Cubelios .

`` Tu has comido antes , ahora me toca a mi ´´ dijo Cobra .

En ese momento comenzó a salir gas venenoso de la boca de Cubelios y Cobra comenzó a comérselo .

`` Realmente se esta comiendo el veneno ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Eso no parece saludable ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Gracias por la comida ´´ dijo Cobra limpiandose la boca con el brazo , entonces comenzó a inhalar mucho aire **`` [ Dokuryuu no**

`` Un ataque ... ´´ dijo Issei .

[ De aliento ] ´´ dijo Ddraig terminando .

 **`` Hoko ]** ( Rugido Del Dragon De Veneno ) ´´ dijo Cobra disparando su aliento de veneno .

`` Mira ´´ dijo Issei apartando a Mirajane para que no recibiese el ataque .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane intentado mantener el control en el aire .

`` Ghaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Issei fue envenedado `` Maldición ... me siento fatal ´´

`` ¿ Por qué hicistes eso Issei ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` ... Porque no hace falta que tu estes en un estado como él mio ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

[ El veneno es fuerte , Socio estamos en aprietos ] dijo Ddraig .

La situación era fea para Issei , pero ... por alguna razón Issei mostró una sonrisa fiera .

`` ¿ Issei ? ´´ dijo Mirajane confundida .

`` ¿ Qué te resulta tan divertido ? ´´ dijo Cobra preguntandole .

`` Es solo que ... Siempre estoy en este tipo de situaciones ´´ dijo Issei desde que conocío el mundo sobrenatural , su vida ha sido de sorpresa y batallas `` Es por eso que se , ¡ qué no puedo rendirme hasta dar el último aliento ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ]

`` ¡ Vamos Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

`` Yo te ayudare Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane llendo con él .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Gokugeki ]** ( Alas Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando unas cuchillas de fuego de sus brazos .

El ataque destruyo gran parte de las edificaciones pero no dío contra Cobra .

`` ¡ No sirvío de nada ! ´´ exclamo Cobra saltando y dandole una patada a Issei .

`` ¡ A ver que te parece esto ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane preparada para golpear a Cobra .

`` No estoy solo , ¡ Cubelios ! ´´ exclamo Cobra .

En ese momento Cubelios aparecío para darles unos cuantos mordiscos a Mirajane , antes de eso Mirajane se vío obligada a retroceder pra evitarlos .

`` ¡ Ya me harte mucho ! ´´ exclamo Issei dando un puño de fuego , pero Cobra esquivo .

 **`` [ Dokuryu Soga ]** ( Doble Colmillo Del Dragón De Veneno ) ´´ dijo Cobra cruzando sus brazos en forma de X y una ráfaga de veneno impacto contra Issei .

`` Maldición ... ´´ dijo Issei comenzando a ver borroso , sus fuerzas se iban , el estaba empezando a derrotarlo .

`` Parece que esta cerca de ser tu final , Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Cobra .

`` Issei ... ¿ podría ser el veneno ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole preocupada .

`` ... Estoy bien ... ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole mintiendole a ella .

Mirajane se fijo de que Issei le estaba mintiendo , ya casi a nuestro heroe no le quedan fuerzas .

[ ¿ Qué vas hacer Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

` ... Acabare esto con un solo ataque ´ pensó

[ ... A por todas Socio ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Vamos acabar con él Mira ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Vale ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Issei se dejo caer sobre Cobra , comenzó a caer a gran velocidad , Mirajane estaba confundida por las acciones de Issei pero descendío también quedanse más atrás de Issei .

Cobra escucho los pensamientos de Issei .

`` ¿ Pensais acabar con esto o bien con un potente rugido o bien que lo con otro potente disparo de antes ? ´´ dijo Cobra preguntandoles , Cobra salto a la cola de Cubelios , de un impulso se lanzo contra Issei quedando detrás de él sujetandolo por la cabeza .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane acelerando su vuelo .

`` ¡ Cubelios ! ´´ exclamo Cobra .

En ese momento Cubelios con gran rapidez envolvío a Mirajanre alrededor de su cuerpo inmovilizandola por completo .

`` ¡ No puedo moverme ! ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane intentando liberarse del agarre de la serpiente .

`` ¡! ´´

`` ¡ Era un buen plan , pero no os servira de nada si no podeis golpearme ! ´´ exclamo Cobra apunto de perforar la cabeza de Issei con sus garras .

`` ¡ MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Conforme iban cayendo , el grito comenzó a hacerse más fuerte .

`` HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´ gritó Issei con fuerza .

`` HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´ los oidos de Cobra no pudieron aguantar .

El grito de Issei se ha convertido en algo más .

`` GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´

Su grito se convirtío en un rugido de un Dragón .

Mirajane se tapo los oidos con el gran sonido .

 **( Con Jellal )**

`` GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´

Jellal se sorprendío por el repentino rugido que escucho .

 **( Con Erza y Midnight )**

`` GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´

Erza y Midnight se detuvieron por el repentino rugido que escucharon .

 **( Con Rias , Akeno , Zest y Cana )**

`` GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´

Por otro lado Rias , Akeno , Zest y Cana también escucharon el rugido de Issei .

`` ¿ Qué es eso ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¿ Un rugido ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Quién hace eso sonido ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntando .

`` Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

 **( Con Issei y Mirajane )**

`` Hah ´´ Issei dejó de rugir .

`` ¡ Mis oidos ! ´´ exclamo Cobra comenzando a caer al suelo intentando cubrir sus destruidos timpanos .

* CRAK *

Isse había ganado , fue un golpe de suerte pero ese rugido logro vencer a Cobra .

`` Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane descendiendo a su lado .

`` Justo como lo había planeado ´´ dijo Issei dandole una sonrisa de dolor .

[ Si claro , eso ni tú te lo crees ] dijo Ddraig .

Mirajane solo soltó una risa , aunque sabía que no era el momento para hacer eso .

 **( En el templo )**

En el templo Jellal pudo sentir como Cobra había perdido el encuentro .

`` Todos son unos incompetentes ... Es hora de que me encargue personalmente de todos ´´ dijo Jellal .

Jellal se uniria a la pelea , ¿ quién será su oponente ? .

 **( Con Issei y Mirajane )**

`` Hah ... hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando con dificultad mientras que Mirajane le ayudaba a caminar .

[ Socio , no es por molestar ... Pero no recuerdas que debíamos preguntarle sobre el colmillo ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Es cierto ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Ah es verdad ! ¿¡ Donde ha caido !? ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Ha ... ] Ddraig solo pudo suspirar pesadamente , su compañero no era un genio .

Issei ya casi no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para poder volar ni caminar , Mirajane le ayudaba a buscar en donde había caido Cobra .

`` Hah ... Este maldito colmillo ´´ dijo Issei mirando todo borroso `` El veneno , está afectando mis sentidos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Aguanta un poco más , Issei le encontraremos y le obligaremos a que te saque el colmillo ´´ dijo Mirajane mirando por todas partes buscando a Cobra .

Issei no podía moverse más cada vez le costaba más y más el poder moverse y se tambaleaba haciendo que Mirajane le fuese dificil moverse .

`` Issei , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane viendo como se tambaleaba .

En ese momento Issei empezó a caerse mientras que Mirajane aún lo agarraba evitando que su cabeza golpease el suelo .

`` Aguante Issei , vamos aguanta un poco más ´´ dijo Mirajane intentando manteniendolo despierto .

Issei empezó a sentir sueño y cerro los ojos ... en ese momento una llama envolvio el cuerpo de Issei sin él se diese cuenta de ello .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando sorprendida .

[ Esta llama esta ... ] dijo Ddraig sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo esta llama .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Rias y el resto encontraron a Issei que se encontraba junto con Mirajane .

`` ¡ Issei ! ¡ Vamos despierta Issei ! ´´ dijo Rias sacudiendo a Issei varias veces .

`` ¡ Vamos Issei-kun no nos hagas esto ! ´´ exclamo Akeno con lagrimas en los ojos .

`` Esperen ´´ dijo Zest notandolo `` Issei-sama esta ... durmiendo ´´

`` ¡ Durmiendo ! ´´ exclamaron Rias , Akeno , Cana y Mirajane .

Cuando las cuatro se fijaron ... era verdad , Issei estaba profundamente dormido .

`` Ufffff ... Menos mal ´´ dijo Mirajane respirando más tranquila ahora .

`` Menudo susto nos ha dado ´´ dijo Cana relajada .

`` Co-Como ... ¡ Te atreves a asustarnos de esa manera ! ´´ exclamo Rias llorosa dandole un golpe en la cabeza al Issei dormido .

`` ¡ Ay ! ¡ Mi cabeza ! ´´ exclamo Issei dolido , entonces vio a Rias , Akeno , Zest y a Mirajane que estaban con los ojos llorosos mientras que Cana estaba feliz de verlo vivo `` ¡ Porque me golpearon ! ¡ Y porque llorais las cuatro ! ´´

`` ¡ Porque nos asustaste tonto ! ¡ Pensabamos que estabas muerto ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ... Perdona el haberte preocupado , Rias , no pienso morir aún ´´ dijo Issei sonriendole mientras que le acariaba la mejilla y le limpia , los dos se quedaron dandose miradas ignorando a los que estaban con ellos .

`` Ara ara ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Que linda pareja ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Es hora de despertar parejita ´´ dijo Cana .

Los dos se sonrojaron cuando miraron que se estuvieron mirando tanto tiempo .

En ese momento Issei se levanto y pudo sentir que el dolor y el veneno ya no se sentían en su cuerpo `` Mira , ¿ me has curado tu ? ´´

`` No yo no he sido , ¿ no te acuerdas de lo que había pasado ? ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ... Lo último que recuerdo es que me cai y después de eso ... No recuerdo nada ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Todas las que acaban de llegar estaban confundidas por lo que estaban diciendo Issei y Mirajane .

`` Cana , ¿ donde está Erza ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` Se esta enfrentando contra el último de los compañeros de Jellal ´´ dijo Cana respondiendole .

`` Ya veo ´´ dijo Mirajane respondiendo preocupada por su amiga .

`` No te preocupes Mira de seguro derrotara a ese tipo y la volveremos a ver ´´ dijo Issei poniendo una mano sobre su hombro .

`` Parece que habeis logrado vencer a Cobra , Sekiryuutei y Mirajane ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Bajando por las escaleras del templo , Jellal hizo su aparición .

```` Jellal ´´´´ dijeron Mirajane y Cana al mismo tiempo .

`` Asi que apareces ... Supongo que no nos entregaras a Wendy por las buenas , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Issei sabía que tendría que pelear de nuevo .

`` Si sabes la respuesta para que realizas una pregunta , no pienso entregrar mi sacrificío de nuestro Dios tan fácil ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Jellal ´´ dijo Mirajane mirandolo con tristeza .

`` ¿ Cómo has acabado asi ? ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Issei-sama , lo ayudaremos a- ´´ dijo Zest .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei sin dejar que Zest terminara de hablar `` Él es demasiado para ustedes , creo que soy el único que puede vencerlo , ustedes adelantaos y rescatar a Wendy ´´ dijo Issei mientras que encendía sus puños con fuego de Dragon Slayer .

`` ... Entendido ´´ dijo Zest obedeciendo esas ordenes .

`` Issei ... ganale ´´ dijo Rias pasando de lado junto con Akeno , pero hubieron dos personas que se detuvieron .

`` Por supuesto ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Mira-san , Cana-san ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole a las dos .

`` Nosotras nos quedamos ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Jellal es nuestro amigo asi que debemos mirar y además esperar a Erza ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Tened cuidado ´´dijo Rias .

Las tres avanzaron para poder ir a rescatar a Wendy .

`` ¡ Creen que las dejare ! ´´ exclamo Jellal preparada para disparar un ataque contra ellas cuando .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Hoko ]** ( Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei .

Issei disparo su ataque contra Jellal , las llamas engulleron a Jellal , dandole tiempo a Rias y al resto de avanzar .

`` Tch , escaparon ´´ dijo Jellal se quito el abrigo blanco , ya que había sido quemado `` Supongo que me entretendre contigo antes de iniciar el ritual ´´ dijo Jellal hablando con una sonrisa siniestra .

`` Jejejeje ´´ Issei choco sus puños `` Si te metes con un Dragón , preparate para ser quemado hasta las cenizas ´´

 **( Con Erza )**

En otro lugar se llevaba a cabo la pelea de Erza contra Midnight .

`` Haaa ´´ Erza comenzó su ataque .

Ella lanzo un corte con su espada en diagonal contra Midnight , pero Midnight mostraba una sonrisa , la razón fue que el ataque de Erza no tuvo efecto en lo más minimo .

`` Que ´´ exclamo Erza lanzando otro ataque con la espada de la otra mano .

Paso lo mismo , la espada no impacto contra Midnight .

`` Es inutil ´´ dijo Midnight moviendo ligeramente la mano frente a Erza y esta fue lanzada hacía atras .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Erza mientras que su armadura comenzó a retorcerse aprentandola .

`` Es tu fin , Erza Scarlet ´´ dijo Midnight .

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ grito Erza su armadura empezo a apretar el cuello de Erza `` Gh ... ah ´´

Erza desactivo su armadura quedando solo con su falda azul , botas negras y blusa blanca .

`` Te retirates la armadura ... Sabía decisión ´´ dijo Midnight .

 **`` Re-Equipo ´´** dijo Erza y su cuerpo se cubrío con una luz cuando esto paso , Erza portaba una nueva armadura `` **Tenri No Yonroi** ´´

`` La famosa armadura de la reueda celestial ´´ dijo Midnight `` Ya quiero destruirla ´´

`` Solo intentalo ´´ dijo Erza mientras que detrás de si aparecieron varias espadas magícas `` Veremos si sobrevives a este ataque ´´ dijo Erza apuntando a Midnight con su espada y todas las demás se dirigieron contra él .

`` Ju ´´ dijo Midnight no se movío de su lugar con una expresión confiada .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Erza no podía salir de su aspmbro .

Ninguna de las espadas estaba impactando contra Midnight , es como si una barrera alrededor detuviera las espadas .

`` Son buenas espadas te las devuelvo ´´ dijo Midnight cambiando de dirección de las espadas , teniendo a Erza como objetivo .

* CLANK * * CLANK * * CLANK *

Erza se vío forzada a bloquear los ataques , moviendo las espadas en sus manos a gran velocidad para detener las espadas que iban contra ella .

Las espadas comenzarón a caer , quedando incrustadas en el suelo .

`` ¿ Qué tal esto ? ´´ dijo Midnight activando su magía .

`` ¡ Ghhh ! ´´ gritó Erza mientras que la parte del pecho de la armadura de Erza comenzado a apretarla `` Maldito ... ´´ dijo Erza lanzando la espada que tenía en su mano izquierda .

`` Ju ´´ Midnight solo movío ligeramente la cabeza esquivando el ataque .

* CLAK *

La espada de Erza quedo clavada en la pared detrás de Midnight .

`` Esto es el fin ´´ dijo Midnight .

Un remolino se trago a Erza .

`` ¡ Ghhhaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Erza grito de dolor dentro del remolino estaba recibiendo mucho daño , cuando el remolino desaparecío , Erza quedo tirada en el suelo , con varios cortes en el cuerpo .

`` Supongo que no eres nada comparada a la Titanía original ´´ dijo Midnight comenzando a retirarse .

` Maldición ... ¿ Cómo puedo vencer a alguién al cual mis ataques no afectan ? ´ pensó Erza .

Erza comenzó a perder la conciencía , las heridas que había recibido eran serias .

` Como ... ´ pensó Erza aún en mal estado formulaba una estrategía para poder obtener la victoría .

` Su poder es capaz de repeler cualquier ataque ... espera ... ¿ repeler ? ... ¡! ´ Erza se había dado cuenta , descubrío el punto debíl de la magía de Midnight .

Midnight se retiraba , su victoría contra Erza era más que segura , pero nunca debía haber dudado de la tenacidad de Erza .

`` Esperza ... ´´ dijo Erza comenzando a ponerse de pie .

`` Eres insistente , ¿ verdad ? . Rindete ya , no hay forma de que me puedas derrotar ´´ dijo Midnight .

`` Eso ... ´´ dijo Erza cambiando su armadura de nuevo `` Esta por verse , **Manto de Yuen** ´´ dijo Erza .

`` ¿ Cúal es esa armadura ? ´´ dio Midnight el no reconocía esa armadura para nada .

La armadura de Erza , era un kimono con una Naginata como arma .

`` Ahora tu derrota es definitiva ´´ dijo Erza .

`` No me asustas Scarlet ´´ dijo Midnight preparado para luchar .

`` Eso espero ´´ dijo Erza moviendose rápido y fue directo contra Midnight .

`` Inutil tus ataques no me afectan ´´ dijo Midnight , un error fatal por su parte `` ¡ GHA ! ´´

Erza golpe con su palma en todo el pecho de Midnight , el impacto lanzo a Midnight lejos acabando chocando contra una pared .

`` Tu magía tiene dos debilidades , la primera , es que no te protege de ataques fisicos ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Maldita , ¡ muere ! ´´ dijo Midnight activando su magía .

El kimono de Erza comenzó a enrollarla ... pero Erza no mostraba ninguna expresión de incomodidad .

`` ¿ Qué ? Porque no te mueres ´´ dijo Midnight .

`` La segunda , es que el manipular la magía de tu oponente , no puedes protegerte a ti mismo ´´ dijo Erza .

Un circulo mágico aparecío sobre Midnight , del cual muchas espadas cayeron .

`` ¡ Hah ! ´´ exclamo Midnight saltanto para esquivar las espadas .

`` Y , esta armadura , sería la tercera debilidad en tu magía ´´ dijo Erza no teniendo que hacer presión para que el kimono regresase a la normalidad `` Esta armadura está hecha de un material elastico ´´

`` M-Maldita ´´ dijo Midnight poniendose de pie recibío varios daños por el ataque de Erza `` Te mostrare el verdadero Terror , ¡ vas a vivir una pesadilla ! ´´ exclamo Midnight .

Pero Erza no le dío tiempo de hacer nada , antes de que Midnight se diera cuenta , fue cortado en el pecho por Erza .

`` No tengo tiempo que perder contigo debo de reunirme con las demás y rescatar a Wendy ´´ dijo Erza .

Fue la victoría de Erza , solo faltaba derrotar a Jellal y todo terminaría .

 **( En el templo )**

* BOOOONG *

Varias explosiones ocurrieron , la pelea final de Issei contra Jellal estaba en su apogueo con Mirajene y Cana observandolos .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaa ! ´´ Issei se lanzo contra Jellal con su puño cubierto de fuego .

Jellal bloqueo el golpe con el brazo , moviendolo ligeramente sacando de balance a Issei .

`` ¡ Aún no ! ´´ exclamo Issei empleando sus manos para no perder el equilibrío , dando un giro de cabeza y pateando en la cara de Jellal .

* BANG *

El golpe dio de lleno , Jellal fue arrojado unos metros hacía atrás , pero el ataque no termino ahí .

Issei se movío rapidamente , quedando muy cerca de Jellal , dandole varios golpes de fuego en el pecho y en el rostro .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Gokugeki ]** ( Alas Del Dragón De Fuego ) ´´ dijo Issei mientras que latigos de fuego dieron contra Jellal , Issei dio un giro quedando de cabeza **`` [ Karyuu No Kagitsume ]** ( Garras Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´

* BANG *

Jellal fue lanzado contra la pared por el impacto del golpe de Issei , el quedo incrustado en el muro .

Issei aún de cabeza , reunío aire para lanzar otro ataque .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Hoko ]** ( Rugido Del Dragon De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando un mar de llamas se abalanzo sobre Jellal .

* BOOOONG *

El resplandor de la explosión ilumino por unos instantes la noche en el templo .

`` Estoy impresionado Sekiryuutei ´´ dijo Jellal dentro del mar de llamas se podía escuchar la voz de Jellal .

`` Eres un bastardo duro , ¿ lo sabias ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No parece que el ataque de Issei le hubiese afectado a Jellal ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Puede que haya entrenado mucho cuando regreso ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Jellal apenas si sufrío un poco de daño , algunas partes de su ropa estaban quemadas , asi como algunos raspones en su cuerpo .

`` Ahora es mi turno de atacar ´´ dijo Jellal mientras que su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse con una extraña aura dorada , esta aura despedía maldad **`` Magía de Cuerpo Celestial ´´**

`` ¿ Magía qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

 **`` Meteoro ´´** dijo Jellal desapareciendo .

`` Que , donde esta Je- ´´ dijo Issei no pudiendo completar la frase , ya que un golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio .

[ Socio se esta moviendo a gran velocidad ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

* BANG *

En efecto , Jellal estaba reforzando su cuerpo con magía , permitiendole moverse a velocidades sorprendentes .

* BANG *

Jellal aparecío y desaparecía por los puntos ciegos de Issei , proporcionandole fuertes golpes .

`` ¡ Maldito , deja de moverte tanto ! ´´ exclamo Issei tratando de golpearlo , sin exito ya que Jellal se movía antes de que Issei logrará adivinar por donde lo atacaría .

`` Jajajaja , que sucede Sekiryuutei , ¿ soy demasiado rapido para ti ? ´´ dijo Jellal apareciendo en frente de Issei , golpeandolo con una ráfaga de golpes rápidos .

`` Maldición ´´ dijo Issei colocando sus brazos en cruz frente a su rostro , una defensa improvisada .

`` Toma esto ´´ dijo Jellal elevandose por los aires , varios circulos mágicos de color dorado aparecieron en el cielo , tomando una formación **`` Grand Chariot ´´** dijo Jellal y de los circulos mágicos emergieron pilares de luz dorada teniendo a Issei como objetivo .

* BONG * * BANG *

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ Issei recibío de lleno los ataques , siendo lanzado por los aires impactando duramente contra el suelo .

```` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´ exclamaron Mirajane y Cana .

`` Ja , supongo que lo que dicen sobre el Dragon Celestial Emperador Rojo son solo cuentos ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` Ma-Maldito ... ´´ dijo Issei poniendose de pie de nuevo .

* BANG *

Issei golpea el suelo con su puño de fuego , grandes grietas aparecieron en el suelo producto del golpe .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Jellal enojado mostrando una cara de enojo .

`` ¿ Qué pasa ? Te sorprende que siga vivo ... o ¿ hay algo que no quieres que sepa ? ´´ dijo Issei pensando rapido y dedujo que Jellal ocultaba algo .

 **`` Viga Celestial ´´** dijo Jella mientras que en frente suya creo un circulo mágico del cual salieron disparados varios latigos de luz .

Issei esquivaba los latigos de luz , pasando de algunos y empezó a aproximarse contra Jellal .

 **`` Palma Del Cielo ´´** dijo Jellal creando una esfera de poder que fue contra Issei .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaa ! ´´ grito Issei atrapando la esfera de poder batallando para no ser lanzado hacía atras `` ¡ No puedo perder ! ´´

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] .

Varios Boosts fueron cargados , dandole fuerza a Issei la suficiente para poder destruir la esfera de poder de Jellal .

`` ¡ Maldito muere ! ´´ exclamo Jella cargando gran cantidad de poder en su mano derecha .

`` ¡ No lo hare ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Jellal , cubriendo su puño derecho con fuego .

* BANG *

Ambas energías impactaron generando destrucción a los alrededores , obligando a Mirajane y Cana defediendose como pudiesen .

`` ¡! ´´

`` ¡ Eso es ! ¿ Por alguna razón proteges el templo ? ´´ dijo Issei desde que la pelea comenzó , Jellal siempre tuvo a sus espaldas el templo , evitando que algún ataque diera contra él `` ¡ Hay algo que no quieres que de dañe ¿ no ?!´´

Issei reunío gran cantidad de fuego y lanzo contra los cimientos del templo , el templo comenzó a agritarse .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ grito Jellal mostrando una expresión de enfado .

`` Jejeje , parece que acerte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Te voy a matar , Sekiryuutei ! ´´ exclamo Jellal cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza , el hechi comenzo a cargarse , todas las sombras en los alrededores parecieron ser absorbidas , al final una esfera negra de gran tamaño se posaba sobre Jellal `` ¡ Muere ! **Altairis ´´**

Esa esfera negra tenía como objetivo a Issei , aunque se movía a una velocidad relativamente lenta .

`` ¡ No puedo moverme ! ¿ Esa esfera acaso tiene su propía gravedad ? ´´ dijo Issei por alguna razón , esa energía lo estaba absorbiendo , imposibilidandolo a escapar .

`` Ese ataque incluso nos esta absorbiendo a nosotras ´´ dijo Mirajane mientras que se agarraba a un resto que la esfera no se movian .

`` Realmente es una tecnica con la que se debe tener cuidado ´´ dijo Cana agarrandose también .

[ ¡ Socío , no se como pero evade ese ataque ! ¡ Si ese ataque nos golpea será nuestro fin ! ] exclamo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Es facil decirlo ! ¡ No hay opción ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que extendía sus brazos y aparecía fuego blanco en sus manos y su flequillo cambiaba de rojo a blanco en ese momento Issei comenzó a cargar el fuego .

`` ¡ Es inutil ! ¡ No hay forma que puedas superar este ataque ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` ¡ No me rendire ! ¡ Utilizare todo mi poder para poder salir vivo de esta ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que sus llamas blancas en sus manos se intesificaban , demostrando la voluntad de Issei **`` [ Crossing White Fire ]** ( Fuego Blanco Cruzado ) ´´

* PIUSH *

* BOONG *

Ambos ataques impactaron , peleando por la superioridad .

`` ¡ Solo muere ! ¡ Un demonio como tu no puede comprender el sufrimiento de los humanos ! ¡ Por eso nuestro Dios debe resurgir , eliminara todo el mal de el mundo ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` ¡ Te equivocas ! ´´ dijo Issei `` ¡ Yo también naci como humano y se lo que le sucedío a tu hermana ! ´´

`` ¡! ´´ Jellal abrío sus ojos cuando escucho las palabras de Issei .

`` ¡ Pero eso no cambía absolutamente nada ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Ambas energías peleaban por salir victoriosas , Jellal intensifico el poder de su magía e Issei también aumento sus llamas .

`` ¡ Una deidad no te regresará a tu hermana , si quieres hacer algo en tu vida ! ¡ Hazlo con tus propias manos y tu propia fuerza ! ´´ exclamo Issei aumentando aún más su poder .

[ Socio , tu reservas de magía se acaban ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¡ No importa , hay que ganar y mostrarle a este tonto su error ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ No hables como si me conocieras Sekiryuutei ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` ¡ Tienes razón , no te conozco y tampoco quiero hacerlo , pero ... como alguién que fue una vez humano , no pienso dejar que caigas en ese absurdo camino que lleva a la destrucción ! ´´ exclamo Issei comenzando a acercarse , la energía de Jellal estaba retrocediendo .

`` ¡ A-Alejate ! ´´ dijo Jellal comenzando a sentir miedo por Issei `` ¡ No te me acerques ! ´´

`` ¡ Se que es sentir ese miedo y frustacción ! ¡ Querer acabar con quien te arrebato lo que aprecias , solo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder proteger lo que quieres ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que sus palabras hacian eco en la mente de Jellal y en la suya propia `` ¡ Me esforze para recuperar a esa persona ... mis amigos me ayudaron ... de no haber sido por ellos ... también hubiera caido en esa misma oscuridad ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Tanto Mirajane y Cana estaban sorprendidas por las palabras de Issei no se esperaban que Issei hubiera pasado casi por el mismo dolor que Jellal .

`` Si ellos no me hubieran ayudado ´´ dijo Issei mientras que en su mente aparecian la imagen de Akeno , Kiba , Koneko-chan , Asia , Gasper , Saji , Yura , Souna , Tsubaki y de aquellos que siempre estuvieron junto a Issei `` ¡ Hubiera terminado haciendo algo de lo que me arrepentiria toda la vida ! ´´ exclamo Issei y su llama blanca borro por completo el ataque de Jellal , ambas tecnicas explotaron , generando una gran explosion que engullo por completo el templo y la ciudad en ruinas .

* BOOONG *

 **( Con Erza )**

`` ¿ Pero qué ? ´´ dijo Erza mientras que corria en dirección al templo , a cada paso que Erza daba escuchaba explosiones , pero nunca espero que una gigantesca explosión estallara arrasando con toda la ciudad amenazando a engurrirla también .

 **`` Re-Equipar ´´** dijo Erza cambiando de armadura **`` Armadura de Adamantío ´´** dijo Erza mientras que ponia los escudos frente a ella para soportar la explosión .

 **( Con Rias , Akeno y Zest )**

`` ¡ Kya ! ´´ dentro del templo , las cosas se sacudian sin control alguno .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¡ Ese fue el sonido de una explosion ! ´´ dijo Zest `` ¡ Y de gran poder ! ´´ .

Debido a el hechizo de ritual , el templo contaba con más protección , protegiendolo de la gran explosión .

 **( Con Issei , Jellal , Mirajane y Cana )**

Luego de que la explosión paso , toda la ciudad se vieron aún más reducidas a escombros , el unico monumento que no se derrumbo fue el templo .

Mientras que Mirajane y Cana habían levantado sus dos circulos mágicos para que pudiesen protegerse de la explosion las dos , aún asi las dos fueron levantadas hacía atras algunos metros .

`` Hum ... Cana , ¿ te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole mientras que se levantaba.

`` ... Si ... Ha sido una buena explosion ´´ dijo Cana levantandose con algo de pesadez .

Mientras que las dos dirigian sus miradas en donde se encontraban Issei y Jellal , los dos estaban en frente del templo .

Ambos emplearon mucha energía , por lo que al explotar recibieron daño y sumado , apenas si podían moverse .

`` Jellal ´´ dijo Mirajane mirandolo preocupado .

`` ... A los dos no les quedan ya poder magico ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Mal ... dito ... ´´ dijo Jellal , ya no le quedaban nada de fuerzas para poder continuar peleando .

`` ¡ Reacciona de una vez por todas , Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Issei ya no tenía energía , solo dependía de su fuerza .

* BANG *

Un fuerte golpe fue recibido en el rostro de Jellal .

`` ¡ Acaso sabes lo que he sufrido ! ´´ exclamo Jellal devolviendole el golpe , al igual que Issei , ya no le quedaba magía para reforzar sus puños `` ¡ La impotencia de no poder salvar a mi hermana , el no volver a ver su rostro nunca más ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

Issei recibía los golpes de Jellal , ambos estaban en un intercambío de golpes , puños que cargaban con sus determinaciones .

`` ¡ Por eso traere de nuevo a nuestro Dios , con su ayuda podre traer de regreso a mi hermana ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`` ¡ Deja de ser tan idiota ! ´´ exclamo Issei conectando un fuerte puñetazo `` ¡ Si tienes poder , no dependas de una deidad que resuelva tus problemas , utiliza tus propias manos y tu voluntad ! ´´ exclamo Issei mientras que reunia toda su fuerza restante en su puño `` ¡ Emplea tu propia fuerza y trae a tu hermana de regreso a tu lado , Jellal ! ´´

* BAAANG *

El golpe de Issei impacto de lleno en la cara , tuvo la fuerza suficiente para mandar a Jellal hacía atras a Jellal acabando entre los escombros .

`` Le ha vencido ´´dijo Mirajane .

`` Si , Issei de verdad es un chico realmente fuerte ´´ dijo Cana mirando .

Las dos empezaron a acercarse para mirar a su amigo de la infancía .

`` Hah ... Hah ... Aún no sabes si ella está muerta , ¿ no ? . Entonces ... Dedica tu vida ha encontrarla , emplea tus propias manos para crear tu propio futuro ´´ dijo Issei .

Esas palabras sentaron los últimos clavos , Jellal había perdido la voluntad de pelear , ya no le quedaban fuerza para continuar .

`` Sob ... quiero ... sob ... volver a verla ... ´´ dijo Jellal tirado en el suelo empezando llorar `` Quiero ... sob ... ver a mi hermana ... Kagura ... ´´ dijo Jellal llorando .

`` Jellal ... ´´ dijo Mirajane triste mirandolo .

`` Nosotras también nos sentimos igual ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Entonces ... Buscala ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Los tres se giraron para ver que esa persona era Erza que se estaba acercando a ellos .

`` ¿ Erza ? ´´ dijo Issei aun lastimado vio que Erza aparecío sin que se diera cuenta .

`` Para nosotras tambien fue una gran perdida lo que le sucedío a Kagura ... Pero ella no hubiera querido que hicieras esto ´´ dijo Erza ayudando a Jellal a ponerse de pie .

`` Aún hay esperanzas de encontrar a Kagura , este mundo es muy grande ... y estoy que donde quiera que este ... ella esta bien ... ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Asi es Jellal ... No podemos rendirnos ´´ dijo Cana .

* SOB *

Jellal no podía contener sus lagrimas .

`` Esto termino ´´ dijo Issei ya todo había terminado ... o eso es lo que parecía .

* BONG *

Una explosión se genero dentro del Templo .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Erza .

`` ¿ Una explosion ? ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Habran sido Zest , Rias y Akeno ´´ dijo Cana .

`` No ... El hechizo aún no debería estar listo , entonces como ´´ dijo Jellal reconociendo ese poder .

[ Socio esto es malo ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Si ´´ dijo Issei mientras que tenía una gota de sudor corriendo por su rostro `` Esta aura tan negra y manchada con el color de la muerte ´´

* TAP * * TAP *

Se podian escuchar unos pasos .

`` Alguien viene ´´ dijo Erza preparando para pelear .

Mirajane activo su **Satan Soul** preparada también , Cana convoco sus cartas magicas dispuesta , mientras que en el estado actual de Issei y Jellal , ninguno de los dos se encontraban en condiciones de combatir .

`` Parece que pudiste serme de utilidad , Jellal ´´ dijo la figura que se acercaba , apareciendo por la entrada central del templo , se encontraba un gombre de una estatura alta , piel blanco y palida , de cabello blanco ondulado y ojos rojos como la sangre , sus ropas parecian algun tipo de traje militar .

`` ¿ Q-Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Jellal confundido `` ¿ Por qué emites el mismo poder que Tezcalipoca ? ´´

`` Jajaja , es cierto , se me olvidaba ese detalle ´´ dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa siniestra `` Fui yo el que te hablo ese día , nunca fue Tezcalipoca ´´

`` ¡! ´´

`` Pero sabes , fue una suerte , hace un tiempo que buscaba de algún incauto con grandes aptitudes para emplear la magía , que me ayudara a liberar de mi prisión ´´ dijo el hombre .

`` ¡ Maldito quién eres tu ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Oh donde están mis modales , permitanme presentarme , pueden llamarme Zero ´´ dijo el hombre identificado como Zero .

`` ¿ Zero ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando .

`` Continuare , cuando sentí ese poder latente en ti , esas auras tan negativas , supe que serias el conejillo de indias perfecto , solo tuve que traerte a ese espacío que era mi prisión , jugar un poco contigo y luego engañarte para que trajeras personas con gran esperanza de vida para poder fortalecerme y poder escapar de la prisión ´´ dijo Zero .

`` Todo este tiempo ... ¿ Fui engañado ? ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo Erza enojada perdida expulsando un aura roja .

Mientras que Mirajane y Cana también empezaban a expulsar auras también de sus cuerpos .

`` Ahora que estoy recuperado y con la sangre de la sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl corriendo por mi cuerpo y venas no habra nadie que pueda detenerme ´´ dijo Zero .

`````````` ¡! ´´´´´´´´´´

`` ¡ Que le has hecho a Wendy ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` Nada , solo tome algo de su magia y sangre , lo suficiente para poder liberarme de mi prisión , eso me recuerda ... Estas chicas son conocidas tuyas ´´ dijo Zero mientras que aparecian tres esferas , dentro de las cuales se encontraban unas mal heridas Rias , Akeno y Zest .

`` ¡ Rias , Akeno , Zest ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Las ha derrotado a las tres ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` ¡ No puede ser ... ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Es un monstruo ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` Tomenlas , ya no las necesito y también a ella ´´ dijo Zero mientras que otra esfera aparecía dentro de ella se encontraba Wendy , ella estaba muy palida .

Zero lanzo a las mal heridas chicas , Issei atrapo a Rias y Zest , Erza tomo a Akeno mientras que Mirajane y Cana tomaron a Wendy .

`` ¡ Rias reacciona ! ¡ Zest ! ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Issei logrando detectar que todavía tenían signos vitales .

`` I ... se ´´ dijo Rias debilmente .

`` ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Él ... aparecío ... Ahi que detenerlo ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Jajajajajajaja ´´ Zero empezó a soltar una risa maligna .

`` ¿¡ Qué te resulta tan gracioso !? ´´ exclamo Issei enojado .

`` No nada , solo me preguntaba , ¿ por qué habían demonios aqui en el templo perdido ? . Pero eso a estas alturas ya da igual , ahora que soy libre , podre activar mi obra maestra y acabar con todo ´´ dijo Zero .

`` ¿ Obra maestra ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandole .

`` Sí , sellado en las profundidades de esta ciudad se encuentra un arma que yo mismo diseñe , un cañon que absorbe toda la vida en los alrededores , hace mucho tiempo estuve a punto de conquistarlo todo ... Pero la antepasada de esa niña ´´ dijo Zero señalando a Wendy `` Sí , una sacerdotisa de Quetzalcoatl , arruino mis planes , me sello en un vacío para que me pudriese por toda la eternidad ´´

`` ¿ Qué tan viejo eres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` He vivido lo suficiente para ver el auge y caida de esta cultura , por eso , ¡ destruiere a todos ! ´´ exclamo Zero .

Toda la antigua ciudad empezó a sacudirse .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando .

`` ¡ Es momento de acutar , es momento de que todos desaparezcan en el olvido ! ´´ exclamo Zero .

De entre los escombros comenzarón a aparecer pilares , estos pilares comenzarona brillar con una siniestra luz purpura .

El templo comenzó a desmoronarse , de sus cimientos , un cañon antiguo de piedra comenzó a alzarse , en la parte superior del cañón se encontraba una lacrima gigante , la cual comenzó a iluminarse , mientras los árboles a sus alrededores comenzaban a marchitarse .

`` ¡ Observen ! ¡ El **Life Canon** ( El Cañón de la Vida ) , cuyo poder será capaz de eliminar hasta a los mismos Dioses ! ´´ exclamo Zero .

```````` ¡ No te lo permitiremos ! ´´´´´´´´ exclamaron Issei , Mirajane , Erza y Cana .

Issei se encontraba corto de magía , recibío daño en la batalla contra Jellal , pero aún asi mostraba una sonrisa fiera .

`` Issei , ¿ estas en condiciones de luchar ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole mientras que cambiaba a la armadura de alas negras .

`` Ya casi no te queda mpoder magico debes de descansar , Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Nosotras nos encargaremos de él ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Je , no os preocupeis por mi , aún tengo suficiente energía para poder continuar por un buen rato ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Me lo suponía ´´ dijo Mirajane sonriendo .

`` Jooo , eres un chico interesante , me agradas ´´ dijo Erza .

`` A mi también ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ¡ Al ataque ! ´´ exclamo Issei siendo el primero en lanzarse contra Zero mientras que Mirajane tambien avanzo al lado de Issei .

Zero no se sintío intimidado por ninguno de los cuatro .

`` No sois más que simples mosquitos insignificantes ´´ dijo Zero subestimando al cuarteto .

Issei iba atacar con su puño cubierto de fuego blanco por la lado derecho mientras que Mirajane iba atacar con su puño envuelto en un aura oscura por el lado izquierdo , Erza atacaría por arriba con su espada y Cana atacaria de frente con sus cartas mágicas .

`` ... Son tan lentos que aburre observaros ´´ dijo Zero agarrando a Issei por el brazo dandole un rodillazo en el estomago quitandole el aire agarrandolo por la cabeza y lo lanzo contra Erza mientras que Zero detuvo a Mirajane desviando su puño mientras que le daba un codazo en la espalda y dandole una patada para enviarla en donde se encontraba Cana .

Erza y Cana detuvieron a tiempo sus ataques para no dañar tanto a Issei y Mirajane , ambas atraparon a sus compañeros , Cana bajo la guardia un momento dandole tiempo a Zero de colocarse detrás de ella .

`` Estais muy vulnerables ´´ dijo Zero .

`` Maldita sea ... ´´ dijo Cana .

Zero respondio dandole una patada haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y golpeando despues a ambas en la espalda para dejarlas en un pequeño crater .

`` ¡ Mira ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Cana ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` Ohe , ohe , no es momento para preocuparse de otros ´´ dijo Zero apareciendo ahora detrás de Erza y de Issei .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

 **`` Capriccio Oscuro ´´** dijo Zero y de su mano salio disparada un rayo de oscuridad , este atravesó las alas de la armadura de Erza dandole un gran daño a su espalda y enviandolo a Issei y Erza contra el suelo acabando junto con Mirajane y Cana .

* BAAAAANG *

Ambos cayeron con fuerza haciendo que el crater de Mirajane y Cana se ampliase , Erza fue la que más daño recibío por ese ataque .

`` ¡ E-Erza , Cana , Mirajane ! ´´ exclamo Jellal .

`````` ¡ Issei ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron Rias , Akeno y Zest .

`` ¡ Desaparezcan todos ! ´´ exclamo Zero disparando una magía muy poderosa , esta iba directo contra Issei , Erza , Mirajane y Cana .

El ataque estaba a punto de impactar , pero ... alguién se coloco en medío del ataque .

* BOOONG *

Una persona se sacrifico para recibir todo el daño del ataque .

`` ¿ Oh ? Y pensar que haría algo asi ´´ dijo Zero .

`````` ¡ Jellal ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron Mirajane , Erza y Cana .

Jellal reicbío todo el daño , sangre salía por varias partes de su cuerpo , el comenzó a caer de espaldas .

`````` ¡ Jellal ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron Mirajane , Erza y Cana pese a que se encontraban heridasse movieron rapido para sostener al herido .

`` Er ... za ... Mi ... ra ... Cana ... lo siento ... todo ... esto ... ha sido ... mi culpa ... ´´ dijo Jellal debilmente .

`` No digas nada ahora ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Guardas tus fuerzas ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Aguanta ´´ dijo Cana .

El estado de Jellal era grave , si no recibía cuidados medicos de inmediato ...

`` ¡ Jajajajajaja ! ´´ Zero empezó a reirse como un loco `` ¡ Eres un estupido , Jellal , sacrificar tu vida para protegerlos , sabiendo que todo esto es por tu culpa , no eres más que un- ´´ Zero no pudo terminar su frase por una razón ...

* BAAAANG *

Había recibido un fuerte golpe impactando de lleno en él rostro acabando muy lejos .

`` ¡ Callate maldito bastardo ! ´´ gritó Issei completamente furioso , se sentía un inutil , por su descuido Jellal sufrío todo el daño , Issei apreto sus puños al punto de que comenzó a sangrar .

`` Sekiryuutei ... ´´ dijo Jellal llamandolo .

Issei se acerco a Jellal , nadie lo diría ... pero ... a Jellal no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida .

`` Toma ... ´´ dijo Jellal mientras que en la palma de su mano aparecía una llama dorada `` He concentrado toda mi magía en esta llama , esta son las llamas de mi pecado ... ´´

Issei sabía a donde queria llegar Jellal .

`` Utilizalas , derrota a Zero ... y arregla el mal que he ocasionado ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` ¡ Jellal , no digas eso ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane mientras que sus lagrimas empezaban a caer .

`` ¡ Deja de hablar Jellal , no te atrevas a morir aquí , todavía no has encontrado a tu hermana ! ´´ exclamo Erza con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas .

`` ¡ Asi es aún no la hemos encontrado ! ´´ exclamo Cana con lagrimas .

`` A lo largo de mi vida ... me he lamentado de muchas cosas ... pero ... al final ... pude hacer algo por los demás ... Sekiryuutei ... no ... Hyoudou Issei ... te lo pido ... salva a todos , protege a Erza , a Mirajane y a Cana ... ´´ dijo Jellal pidiendole a Issei un favor .

Issei estrecho la mano de Jellal , las llamas doradas comenzarón a cubrir todo su cuerpo , Issei entonces comenzó a comerse las llamas .

`` He aceptado tu voluntad ´´ dijo Issei tras comerse todas las llamas `` Te prometo que le pondre fin a esto ´´

`` Te lo agradezco ... Espero ... que Kagura me perdone ... Wendy ... ´´ dijo Jellal mientras que miraba a la inconsciente Wendy `` ... Perdoname ... No fui un buen hermano mayor ´´ dijo Jellal .

`` ¡ No Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` ¡ No lo pienses siquiera ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ Tienes que aguantar , Jellal ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` Perdonadme ... Erza ... Mirajane ... Cana ... ´´ dijo Jellal mientras que cerraba los ojos para siempre .

`````` ¡ Nooooooooooooooooooooo ! ´´´´´´ exclamaron las tres mientras que empezaron a llorar sobre Jellal .

* CRAK *

De entre los escombros salío Zero , el golpe de Issei se notaba en su cara .

`` Tch , hasta que se ha muerto ese maldito , el muy imbecil se atrevio ha oponerse a mi , aún cuando yo le di esa vida ´´ dijo Zero .

`` ¿ Qué estas diciendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Ese chico lleva muerto un buen tiempo ´´ dijo Zero revelando información `` Con mi magía logre mantener vivo su cuerpo hasta que me fuera util , su alma hace mucho que abandono ese cuerpo , no era más que un muñeco que se ha rebelado contra su amo - ´´ dijo Zero .

`` ¡ Zeroooooooooooooo ! ´´ exclamo Issei lanzandose contra Zero , pero esta vez su velocidad fue mucho mayor , apareciendo en un instante frente a Zero .

Issei impacto un duro golpe en el pecho de Zero , lo sujeto por el cinturon y la camisa y lo lanzo lejos .

* BANG *

Zero se estrello entre los escombros , pero no tardo mucho en levantarse .

`` ¡ Maldito mocoso ! ´´ exclamo Zero mostrando su gran enfado **`` Capriccio Oscuro ´´**

El disparo de energía oscuro fue contra Issei .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaa ! ´´ grito Issei de un golpe destruyo la energía oscura de Zero .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´ dijo Zero sorprendido no podía creer que su ataque fue destruido tan facilmente .

Issei se lanzo contra Zero , ambos comenzaron un intercambío de golpes .

* BANG *

El puño de Issei impacto de lleno en la cara de Zero .

* BANG *

Zero proporciono una patada en el pecho de Issei .

* BANG *

Una doble patada por parte de Issei al pecho de Zero .

* BANG *

Zero golpeo con su mano extendida a la cabeza de Issei .

Issei se agacho y disparo un rugido de llamas doradas , estas impactaron de lleno contra Zero provocando que chocara contra el cañón .

 **( Con las chicas )**

Mientras tanto , Rias , Akeno , Zest , Erza , Mirajane y Cana estaban observando la pelea .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Rias confusa `` Esas son las llamas de Issei , ¿ pero él no se ha transformado ? ´´

 **( Con Issei )**

En efecto , el cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por sus llamas doradas , pero ni la Boosted Gear , ni su cabello y su llama en su frente se manifestaron , en cambío , el fuego tomo la imagen de un Dragón y escamas comenzarón a aparecer por la cara y brazos de Issei .

`` ¿ Qué es esto ? ´´ dijo Issei también se lo preguntaba .

[ No se como lo has hecho Socío , pero de algún modo has activado la **Dragon Force** ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Dragón Force ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Jajajajaja ´´ dijo Zero repodiendose rapidamente del golpe `` ¡ Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguién fue capaz de herirme ! ¡ Ven dragón , bailemos ! ´´ exclamo Zero .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ grito Issei lanzandose contra Zero .

* BANG * * CRISSSSSSH *

Una barrera mágica aparecío en frente de Zero , cuando el golpe de Issei impacto en la barrera , una onda de impacto y corrientes elestricas aparecieron .

Issei tomo distancía y dio otro golpe , este atraveso la barrera , pero Zero saltó sobre Issei .

 **`` Gravedad Oscura ´´** dijo Zero .

Issei sintío como su cuerpo se volvío más pesado , no ... todo a su alrededor se volvío más pesado .

El suelo se rompío , he issei comenzó a caer por un gran abismo .

`` ¡ No me detendrás con eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei se paro sobre los fragmentos del suelo y salío disparada hacía arriba empleando fuego en sus pies como propulsores .

 **`` Zero Slash ´´** dijo Issei mientras que latigos de energía oscura aparecieron en la mano de Zero .

Esos latios iban contra Issei .

Issei esquivo los latigazos dando saltos de aqui a allá .

 **`` [ Karyuu No Hoko ]** ( Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego ) ´´ exclamo Issei disparando un rugido más poderoso que los anteriores .

El rugido borro los latigos de Zero , este había recibido las llamas de Issei de frente , siendo empujado hacía atrás , pero aún asi logro destruir las llamas de Issei .

Zero salto en el aire y arremetío con varios disparos e energía oscura .

* BOOONG *

Los disparos impactaron en Issei , una nube de polvo se alzo , del cual salío Issei , tenía algunos daños y su camisa quedo completamente rota dejando al descubierto su pecho .

Issei no paró ahí y disparo sus propias ráfagas continuas de fuego .

* BOOOOOOOONG *

El impacto de los ataques chocando formaron una inmensa cantidad de mini explosiones .

 **`` Capriccio Oscuro ´´** dijo Zero disparando su ataque , este dio de lleno en Issei , pero no logro hacer mucho daño .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaa ! ´´

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´

Ambos chocaron sus puños en el aire , creando una gran onda expansiva .

 **( Con las chicas )**

`` E-Es increible ´´ dijo Erza solamente podía decir esas palabras .

`` No parecen para nada una batalla normal ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Si ... Parece una batalla de monstruos ´´ dijo Mirajane .

Las tres estaban sorprendidas por esa batalla , pese a Mirajane ya había visto a Issei luchar , no dejaba de sorprenderse por eso .

 **( Con Issei )**

Issei cayó al suelo , Zero comenzó a patearlo repetidamente .

`` Jajajaja , ¿ qué sucede Dragón ? ¿ Eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer ? ´´ dijo Zero hablando con arrogancía .

`` No ... Perderé ... Tengo que vengar a Jellal ´´ dijo Issei mientras que comenzaba a ponerse de pie y gran cantidad de fuego dorado lo rodeaba `` ¡ No puedo permitir que su voluntad se desperdicie ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Jajajajaja , ¡ entonces ven , Dragón ! ´´ exclamo Zero mientras que comenzaba a reunir energía en ambas manos .

 **`` [ Guren Bakuenjin ]** ( Loto Carmesi : Cuchillas De Llamas Explosivas ) ´´ exclamo Issei lanzando su ataque .

Ambos ataques estaban por colisionar , pero Zero mostro una sonrisa llena de maldad .

`` Abrete puerta de los lamentos , **Genesis Zero** ´´ dijo Zero y su magía más poderosa fue liberada , miles y miles de espectros negros se abalanzaron contra Issei rodeandolo `` ¡ Muere ante las almas de los condenados ! ¡ Ellos se encargarán de borrar tu existencía ! ´´

`` ¡ Ghaaaaaaa ! ´´ Issei se vio superado , las almas negras comenzaron a envolverlo hasta que se lo tragaron desapareciendo del mapa .

`` Jajajajajajajajajaja ´´ Zero comenzó a reirse como un loco .

`` ¡ ISSEI ! ´´ grito Rias llorando .

Acaso esto es el fin , Issei había perdido .

 **( En una dimensión oscura )**

Isse se encontraba flotando en un gran espacío vacío de color negro , sus fuerzas desaparecian , su conciencia comenzaba a desaparecer .

`` ¿ Qué pasa ? . Maldita sea ... No puedo ver nada , no siento mis fierzas ... Maldición ´´ dijo Issei y ni siquiera podía sentir la presencía de Ddraig .

Por alguna razón Issei comenzaba a recordad cuando entreno con Ddraig .

 **( Flashback )**

`` Vamos Socio , acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ´´ dijo Ddraig .

Ya pasaron varios años ( mentales ) desde que el entrenamiento de Issei como Dragon Slayer dio inicío , Issei ya dominaba gran parte de las enseñanzas de Ddraig .

`` ¡ Como esperas que destroze una montaña con la cabeza ! ´´ exclamo Issei con un gran chichón en su cabeza .

`` Socío , eres un Dragon Slayer , no olvides ese orgullo , ambos somos uno , ambos peleamos la misma pelea , yo Ddraig siempre estoy aqui contigo ´´ dijo Ddraig .

`` No he entendido nada ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( Fin del Flashback - En la dimensión )**

En ese vacío gris , una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Issei .

 **( En el templo perdido )**

`` Issei ´´ dijo Rias mientras que lloraba mucho , Issei ... había muerto .

`` ¡ Llego el momento de hundir al mundo en la oscuridad y en el caos ! ´´ exclamo Zero .

El cañon seguia acumulando la energía vital de los alrededores .

`` ¡ Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

En ese momento , un pequeño resplandor dorado se formo donde una vez estuvo Issei .

Una luz dorada comenzó a aparecer con gran intensidad .

`` ¿¡ Qué pasa !? ´´ exclamo Zero .

Las llamas doradas comenzaron a emerger de donde una vez estuvo Issei , esas llamas comezaron a crecer y crecer .

De entre las llamas , una silueta pudo reconserse .

`` ¡ I-Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¡ GRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei rugío con fuerza .

Zero estaba observando como su magía era consumida por las llamas doradas de Issei .

`` Las llamas doradas ... ¿ están quemando mi magía ? ´´ exclamo Zero entrando en pánico .

`` ¡ GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei rugío de nuevo .

Al rugir , Zero pudo ver la imagen espectral de un gigantesco Dragon Rojo .

`` ¡ GHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´

` Magos que dominaron el mismo poder que los Dragones para derrotarlos ´ pensó Zero .

Issei dio un salto e impacto su puño izquierdo de lleno en el rostro de Zero .

` ¡ Esto es un verdadero Dragon Slayer ! ´ pensó Zero .

* BAAANG *

La onda expansiva del golpe arraso con los escombros de los alrededores .

`` Zen Maryoku Kaihou ` Poder mágico totalmente liberado ´ ´´ dijo Issei y todos sus llamas doradas se intensificaron **`` [ Metsuryuu Ougi Shiranui Gata ]** ( Arte Secreta De Dragon Slayer : Forma De Fuego Oculta ) **[ Guren Houken ]** ( Espada Llameante Carmesi Del Phenex ) ´´ exclamo Issei saliendo disparado a toda velocidad , dando un cabezazo en el pecho de Issei .

Las llamas doradas tomaron la forma de una lanza dorada .

`` ¡ GHAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Zero de dolor .

`` ¡ GHRAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ grito Issei con fuerza .

El cuerpo de Zero impulsdo por el ataque de Issei impacto contra el cañón , atravesandolo , siguiendo de largo hasta impactar contra la lacrima que estaba robando la vida de todo , destrozandola en miles de pedazos .

El cañón comenzó a partirse en pedazos también , el poder que la lacrima robaba fue devuelto a los alrededores , regresandole la vida a las plantas , los arboles y a los animales cercanos .

Las llamas de Issei consumian el cuerpo de Zero , estas llamas doradas que erradican el mal .

` Esto es imposible , mi cañón , mi ser , todo está siendo quemado por estas llamas doradas ´ siendo los últimos pensamientos de Zero antes de que su existencia desapareciera .

`` ¡ Lo logro ! ´´ exclamaron Rias , Akeno , Zest , Mirajane , Erza y Cana .

Issei se paró a duras penas , ya estaba agotado , no le quedaba ni un gramo de energía mágica .

`` Demonios , ese cañón y esa lacrima eran realmente duras ... Esto está bien para ti Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Je , sin duda no me equivoque contigo Socio , serás un gran Dragon Slayer y el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historía ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamaron las chicas .

Issei se volteo y vio a Rias , Akeno y Zest lazandose sobre él .

`` ¡ Issei , Issei , Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias aferrandose al pecho de Issei aprentandolo y soltando lagrimas de felicidad .

`` ¡ No nos asustes de esa manera ! ´´ exclamo Akeno llorando igual , aferrandose al brazo de Issei .

`` Issei-sama tonto , pensamos que había muerto ´´ exclamo Zest llorando igual .

Issei estaba tan cansado que ya casi no podía decirles nada a las chicas asi que las dejo .

[ ¡ Socio ! ] exclamo Ddraig olvidandose por completo .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Ddra- ´´ Issei no termino su frase .

El colmillo , ya que Issei se quedo sin energia este comenzó a avanzar muy rapido .

`` ¡ Ghaaaa ! ´´ Issei se cayó al suelo retorciendose de dolor y vomitando sangre .

`` ¡ ISSEI ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` El colmillo , tenemos que extraerlo ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¿ Pero comó ? ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Tenemos que hacer algo rápido ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Si no lo retiramos el colmillo Issei podría morir ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` No podemos dejar que eso suceda ´´ dijo Cana .

Las venas en el cuerpo de Issei comenzaron a marcarse , en el centro del pecho , muy cerca del corazón se veía una piedra negra que sobresalía .

`` Ahi , tenemos que extraerlo ´´ dijo Rias tratando de sujetar la piedra , pero está crecío y comenzó a quemar la mano de Rias .

`` ¡ Rias ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¡ No importa ! ´´ exclamo Rias aún sosteniendo la piedra `` ¡ No permitire que Issei muera ! ´´

Rias aún con el dolor indescriptible en sus manos , no soltó la piedra utilizando todas sus fuerzas para extraer el colmillo .

Entonces otras manos se unieron .

`` ¡ No dejare que hagas esto tu sola Rias ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¡ No dejare que Issei-sama muera ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

`` ¡ Yo tampoco dejare que Issei muera ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

`` ¡ No puedo dejar que muera tampoco ! ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Vamos haya ´´ dijo Cana .

Las tres habían perdido a un ser querido , no dejarian que nadie más muriera si podía evitarlo .

Las cuatro comenzaron a tirar del colmillo .

`` ¡ GHA ! ´´ Issei seguía vomitando sangre .

`` ¡ Por favor ! ¡ No permitire que mueras Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Ellas estaban jalando con todas sus fuerzas , pero el colmillo no se movía de su lugar .

`` Parece que he despertado en el momento oportuno ´´ dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellas .

Cuando las chicas se voltearon , vieron ah ... ¿ Wendy ?

`` ¿ Wendy ? ´´ dijo Erza confundida .

`` ¿ Ya te has despertado ? ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien ? ´´ dijo Cana .

`` No ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ respondiendole `` Miser como sacerdotisa ha despertado ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ su cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz divina , cuando sucedio , Wendy traia puesto el atuendo de una sacerdotisa sudamericana .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Las sacerdotisas de Quetzalcoatl , reencarna una y otra vez desde tiempos inmemorables , la niña que ustedes conocen como Wendy fue mi personalidad antes de despertar ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ .

`` ¿ Entonces Wendy esta ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntandole .

`` ¿ Se encuentra bien ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` ¿ Esta viva ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntandole .

`` Ella está aqui conmigo , ambas somos una y lo seremos hasta el día de nuestras muertes , he estado al tanto de la dificil situación por la que han pasado ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ arrodillandose frente a Issei .

`` Sekiryuutei ... no ... este joven ha demostrado grandes acciones , el tiene un gran futuro por delante , lo se , por eso ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ agachandose y besando a Issei en los labios .

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´ exclamaron Rias , Akeno , Zest , Erza , Mirajane y Cana en shock .

`` No puedo dejar que el muera aquí ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ mientras que en sus labios estaba en el colmillo .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Rias revisando que en el pecho de Issei , la piedra negra que era el colmillo había desaparecído .

`` Esta tierra sagrada sufrío muchos daños , pero ... eso es lo de menos , los monumentos pueden volver a ser reconstruidos , las vidas ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ mirando a Jellal muerto `` No pueden traerse de regreso , el umbral de la muerte es algo con lo que ningún ser debe jugar ´´

Erza , Mirajane y Cana pudieron entender porque Wendy mostraba una cara de melancolía , si sus recuerdos como `` Wendy ´´ estaban con ella , entoncea veía a Jellal como un hermanao mayor también .

`` Issei está bien ´´ dijo Rias revisando los signos vitales de Issei , estaba muy herido , con muy poca magía ... pero sobrevivira .

`` Tengo entendido que ustedes los demonios quieren hablar con mi señor , Quetzalcoatl-sama ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´ mirando a Rias .

`` ¿ Cómo lo sabes ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Podemos decir que intuición ´´ dijo `` Wendy ´´

La batalla había finalizado y la misión principal por la cual fueron a Uruguay estaba por finalizar .

 **( En una habitación )**

`` ¿ Qué ha sucedido ? ´´ dijo Issei , tras la batalla había quedado insconsciente al despertar se fijo en que se encontraba en la habitación de Erza .

`` No deberias moverte tanto Issei ´´ dijo Rias sentada a su lado mirando a su novío .

`` He traido mas vendas para Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest entrando en la habitación con más vendas en sus manos `` ¡ No se mueva mucho , Issei-sama ! ´´

`` Parezco una momia con tantas vendas ´´ dijo Issei mirandose a si mismo .

`` Tus heridas fueron graves , asi que te vendamos bien ´´ dijo Erza entrando junto con Mirajane y Cana .

`` ¿ Erza ? ¿ Mirajane ? ¿ Cana ? ¿ Me vendaisteis vosotras ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si ´´ dijo Erza inflando su pecho con orgullo , dando a relucir sus dotes .

`` Aunque Erza tuvimos que ayudar a colocar las vendas ´´ dijo Mirajane sonriendo .

`` Pero fue realmente duro explicarle a ella ´´ dijo Cana mientras que daba un sorbo a la botella de alcohol .

`` ¿ Qué ha pasado luego de que me desmallase ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandoles .

`` Hablamos con Quetzalcoatl ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole `` O más bien con su sacerdotisa ´´

`` ¡ Es verdad ! ¿ Qué le ha pasado a Wendy ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Erza , Mirajane y Cana pusieron unas expresiones tristes , pero compresivas .

`` Ella se fue con Quetzalcoatl ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` ¿ Qué ? ´´dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Ahora que Wendy despertó como sacerdotisa , su deber es cuidar del templo de Quetzalcoatl y mantener el templo libre de cualquier mal ´´ dijo Mirajane explicandoles .

`` La serpiente emplumada Quetzalcoatl ya fue informada de la unión de las tres facciones asi como no se negó y afirmo una unión también ´´ dijo Rias dando detalles .

`` Ya veo ... entonces nuestra misión ha quedado completada con exito ´´ dijo Issei más relajado .

`` Si , ya podemos regresar a Japón ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Por cierto Issei , Erza , Mira y Cana quieren pedirte un favor ´´ dijo Rias mirando a su novío .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido `` ¿ A mi ? ´´ dijo Issei señalandose a si mismo .

`` Si ´´ dijo Erza sonriendo .

`` Después de que las tres lo hemos discutido una veces y nos explico Rias ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Nos gustaría que nos dejaras a las tres formar parte de tu nobleza ´´ dijo Cana sonriendo .

`` ¡ Eh ! ¿¡ Las tres !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Si ... Tras la muerte de Jellal ´´ dijo Erza .

En ese momento todos pusieron una expresión de tristeza .

`` Decidimos que podriamos buscar a su hermana si nos uniesemos a tu nobleza ´´ dijo Mirajane explicandole .

`` Por eso si somos demonios haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlas ... Además de que sería interesante estar en tu nobleza ´´ dijo Cana sonriendo .

Issei estaba sorprendido no se esperaba que las tres pidiesen formar parte de su nobleza ... momentos después Issei mostró una sonrisa .

`` Pues claro ´´ dijo Issei levantandose .

Cuando Issei se levanto convoco un circulo mágico de color dorado con el embrema de su clan , mientras que de ese circulo aparecían tres piezas una era de caballero , una alfil y una reina .

`` Creo que en base a vuestras habilidades estas son piezas son las adecuadas para vosotras ´´ dijo Issei agarrando sus piezas .

`` Erza , esta es para ti ´´ dijo Issei entregandole la pieza de Caballero .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Erza aceptando la pieza , mientras que daba un destello dorado .

`` Cana , esta es la tuya ´´ dijo Issei entregandole la pieza de Alfil .

`` Con que el Alfil me parece bien ´´ dijo Cana aceptandola con una sonrisa , la pieza empezo a brillar .

`` Y Mira tras haber visto tu poder , esta es la que más se adapta a ti ´´ dijo Issei entregandole la pieza de Reina .

`` La Reina , esta es la pieza más fuerte después del rey ´´ dijo Mirajane mientras que la pieza daba el resplandor dorado .

`` Ahora ... ´´ dijo Issei concentrandose mientras que aparecieron tres circulos mágicos de color dorado debajo de Erza , Mirajane y Cana .

`` Mirajane Strauss , Erza Scarlet y Cana Alberona en este momento yo Hyoudou Issei os dare una nueva vida , jurais seguirme y vivir para mi ´´ dijo Issei a las tres .

`````` Si , lo juramos ´´´´´´ dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo .

`` Desde ahora Mirajane Straus serás mi [ Reina ] , Erza Scarlet serás mi [ Caballero ] y Cana Alberona serás mi [ Alfil ] ´´ dijo Issei con seriedad .

En ese momento las tres piezas comenzaron a dar un gran destello y comenzaron a entrar en el cuerpo de las chicas y en ese momento de las espaldas de las chicas salieron sus alas de demonios .

`` Esta hecho ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo .

`` Vaya pense que sería mucho más dificil ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Issei mira ´´ dijo Rias .

Cuando Issei se fijo en los cuerpo de Mirajane , Erza y Cana dieron un brillo dorado mientras que en Erza aparecía el brillo en su brazo izquierdo , en Mirajane aparecía un destello leve en su pierna izquierda y en Cana en su cintura por el lado izquierdo ... En las tres aparecieron la marca del clan de Issei .

`` Entonces es cierto en que aparece la marca del clan ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Bueno vayamos preparandonos ... Espera , ¿ qué pasa con la taberna ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` A eso no te preocupes ´´ dio Cana sonriendo .

 **( En el salón de la taberna )**

`` Bien gente pongamonos a trabajar , nuestros clientes nos esperan ´´ dijo un muchacho dirigiendo a los empleados .

`` ¿ La habeis vendido ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

`` Sí , ya que nos ibamos a Japón pense que sería una pena que esta taberna se quede vacía a si que la vendimos ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Y hemos encontrado un buen cliente ´´ dijo Erza sonriendo .

Issei estaba sorprendido sus nuevos miembros de su nobleza erá chicas rapidas de verdad .

`` Será mejor recogamos todo ´´ dijo Rias apareciendo al lado de Issei .

`` Si ... regresemos a Japón ´´ dijo Issei .

 **Y aqui el capitulo finalizado espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute del capitulo y comenten**

 **Habra otra sorpresa en la siguiente actualización por mi parte**

 **Gracias y disfrutad .**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos y leidos fanfics que de seguro todos mis queridos seguidores leen .**

 **Bueno como algunos han podido apreciar he subido un nuevo fanfic que he titulado `` Los Guardianes De Abalon ´´ y parece que por ahora no ha llamado mucho la atención pero claro es uno nuevo asi que debo de esperar un poco y ahora les traigo un nuevo capitulo de `` El Clan Del Dragon ´´ por si acaso no lo sabian tuve un problema con unas teclas y tuve que llevar mi portatil a reparación y tardaron lo suyo en arregrarlo .**

 **Bueno ya basta de chacharas y espero que a todos disfruten de este nuevo capitulo .**

 **Capítulo 11 : Vacaciones de Verano .**

 **( En la Residencía Hyoudou - En la habitación de Issei )**

Las vacaciones de verano .

Era el ansiado momento que todos los estudiantes esperan más que nada en el mundo .

En cualquier rincón del mundo , en diferentes partes de la Tierra , esas simples palabras aportaban euforia a todos los estudiantes .

Después de todo , ¿ quién nunca ha deseado que las vacaciones de verano llegasen desde el momento en que cualquier alumno entrase en algún instituto ? .

Y para nuestro protagonista no era la excepción , ahora con los problemas de las facciones resultos y ya que no había nada que interrumpiera su dia de vacaciones podía disfrutar de sus vacaciones al lado de sus chicas .

`` Ah ... Estas serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida ´´ dijo Issei felizmente .

En estos momentos Issei se encontraba muy tranquilo y relajado acostado en su cama , con sus dos brazos abiertos y extendidos .

`` Hum ... ´´ una voz alegro más a Issei , después de todo , desde hace un tiempo que se despertaba con ese mismo sonido todos los dias .

Ahí al lado derecho de Issei , como había venido al mundo , se encontraba placidamente su amada de cabello carmesi , Rias , su hombro era el susituto de una almohada y en su hombro izquierdo se encontraba quien era como su hermana pequeña , Asia .

Pero había algo diferente hoy , ¿ por qué ? .

`` Hum ... ´´ otra voz más se hizo escuchable , esta provenía del mismo lado de Asia pero más abajo .

Unos cabellos grises aparecieron en la vista de Issei y posaban sobre el pecho de Issei .

El [ Peón ] de Issei , Zest , desde lo de Uruguay su relación se hizo más fuerte , asi que comenzó a dormir junto a Issei , a Rias le molestaba el compartir a Issei ya que lo queria para si sola ... Ahora Rias no podía satisfacerlo ella sola asi que a veces , le tocaban compartirlo ya que la bestia de en medio de su cuerpo era dificir de apaciguar .

`` Si ... Esto es sin duda lo mejor ´´ dijo Issei .

Lo que Issei no sabía , es que sus planes para las vacaiones se verían `` pospuestas ´´ por un buen tiempo .

Ahora podía disfrutar de la comodidad de tener a tres hermosas mujeres mostrando sus atributos en cada lado .

Entonces Issei pese a que se encontraba en un momento irrempazable ... había algo que seguia volando en la mente de Issei .

`` Aún ... ¿ Esas marcas en sus cuerpos que significan ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

Esas dudas que molestaban la mente de Issei se lo seguia preguntando desde los de Uruguay .

 **( Flashback - Uruguay )**

Issei se encontraba haciendo la maleta para poder regresar a Japón junto con sus nuevos miembros de su nobleza , se encontraba feliz ya que había conseguido nuevas piezas para su clan .

`` Bueno esta maleta ya esta ´´ dijo Issei .

`` La mia también ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Sabes si las demás ya han terminado de hacer todo el equipaje Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Supongo que si habran terminado y nos estaran esperando abajo ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

`` Supongo que debo de avisar a Onii-sama de que hemos completado nuestra misión con exito ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si , será lo mejor ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No os preocupeis por eso ´´ dijo una voz desconocida .

Issei y Rias reconocieron esa voz esa voz .

`` ¿ Azazel ? ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei .

Un circulo mágico aparecío sobre la cama de Issei mostrando un holograma de Azazel se estaba proyectando en via directa desde la ciudad de Kuoh .

`` Ya veo , entonces los habeis logrado buen trabajo ´´ dijo Azazel .

Entonces las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando pasar a todas las chicas para ver que Issei y Rias estaban hablando con Azazel .

`` Hola chicas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Issei quién es ese hombre ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntandole .

`` Es Azazel , el lider de los ángeles caidos ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` ¡ ´´ Las nuevas se sorprendieron cuando escucharon decirle eso a Issei .

`` Sensei , ellas son nuevas miembros de mi nobleza , Mirajane mi [ Queen ] , Erza mi [ Knight ] y Cana mi [ Alfil ] ´´ dijo Issei presentandola .

`` Ohh , todas son hermosas muy bien Issei ´´ dijo Azazel sacandole el pulgar de muy bien hecho .

Issei le respondiendo levantando el pulgar también con una sonrisa en su rostro .

`` Gracias a todos por vuestro esfuerzo ahora la alianza de las tres facciones tiene otro aliado ´´ dijo Azazel a todos tanto a los que conoce como a los que no conoce .

`` Ahora que nuestra misión ha acabado nos vamos todos a Japón ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si , tengo ganas de volver a casa y poder relajarme un poco para poder disfrutar del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano ´´ dijo Issei mientras que se estiraba un poco .

`` Bueno dejare que termineis y antes de desperdirme , les dire que algunas sorpresas los esperan en casa ´´ dijo Azazel mientras que el holograma desaparecía .

`` No se porque pero ahora me siento un miedo de realizar la pregunta de lo que hicieron ... Bueno chicas yo ire bajando las maletas vayamos ya regresando a Japón ´´ dijo Issei agarrando las maletas y dejando la habitación para bajarlas .

Rias se sento en la cama mientras que su visión se encontraba en la puerta por donde había salido su novío .

`` Que atento es Issei ´´ dijo Miraja con su sonrisa .

`` Si , Issei siempre ayuda a sus amigos ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` Cierto dos de nuestro grupo se encontraban en problemas e Issei-kun fue ayudarlos sin dudarlos pese a que Buchou se enojaria con ella por sus actos ´´ dijo Akeno sonriendo .

`` Asi que Issei podria decirse que es un heroe , jaja que interesante ´´ dijo Cana mientras que tomaba un trago de su bebida .

`` Si , pero siempre acaba en un estado muy malo cuando se enfrenta esos enemigos ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Entonces no te preocupes , nosotras le ayudaremos para que no se meta en esa clase de situaciones , Rias-san ´´ dijo Erza con un tono de completa confianza .

`` Muchas gracias a las tres , no se porque pero sois muy confiables las tres ahora me tranquilizo por la seguridad de Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Jejejeje , eso nos viene de familia ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Asi es ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Nuestras antepasadas siempre fueron mujeres que lograban desempeñar grandes papeles , nuestras bisabuelas eran la prueba innata ´´ dijo Erza

`` ¿ Vuestras bisabuelas ? ´´ dijo Zest preguntando .

`` Sí , desde la epoca de nuestras bisabuelas , nuestra magia asi como nuestros nombres se han heredado , hablamos de las primeras Cana Alberona , Mirajane Strauss La Demonio y Erza Scarlet Titania , la reina hada´´ dijo Mirajane explicandole a todas .

`` ¡ Ya lo recuerdo ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Buchou ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntandole .

`` ¡ Ya he recordado donde había escuchado esos nombres de Alberona , La Demonio y Titania ! . Cuando la magía aún era utilizada por grandes partes del mundo y cuando los gremios aún existian se escuchaba sobre la gran Erza Scarlet , Mirajane Strauss y Cana Alberona ´´ dijo Rias `` Cuando era pequeña escuche de mi hermano muchas historias de ellas ´´ .

`` Eran famosas hasta en los demonios ´´ dijo Mirajane algo sonrojada por eso .

`` Me sorprende que mi antepasada también fuese famosa ´´ dijo Cana relajada .

`` Nuestras bisabuelas fueron muy conocidas , ¿ eh ? ´´ dijo Erza sientiendose apenada de que su familia fuera tan conocida incluso entre los demonios `` Nosotras somos las sextas de esta generación , Erza Scarlet VI ´´

`` Mirajane Strauss VI ´´dijo Mirajane .

`` Cana Alberona VI ´´ dijo Cana .

`` No puedo creer que Issei tenga parientes de grandes magas en su nobleza , sin duda ha sido un gran hallazgo para el clan de Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Eso es un poco de exagerar , Rias-san ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Un poco la verdad ´´ dijo Cana .

`` E-Eso me hace sonrojarme , nosotras aún no nos podemos comparar en absoluto contra nuestras bisabuelas , tenemos ciertos trucos especiales pero no los tenemos como nuestras bisabuelas , ¡ pero mejoraremos y seremos tan fuerte como ellas ! ´´ exclamo Erza era su meta .

`` Yo también me esforzare ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Y yo ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Ahora que sois demonios , tendreis mucho tiempo para ello ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Si , de ahora en adelante seré la espada y escudo de Issei ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Yo también me esforzare como su [ Reina ] ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Mis cartas les protegeran de cualquier mal ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Bueno esas marcas que aparecieron en vuestros cuerpos son las pruebas que ahora perteneceis al clan de Issei ´´ dijo Rias

Los nuevos miembros de la nobleza traerian diversión a su grupo .

Detrás de la puerta , Issei se quedo escuchando , la curiosidad le pico y decidío escuchar la conversación de las chicas , era su habitación y aún quedaban maletas por bajar .

[ ¿ Qué sucede , Socio ? ] dijo Ddraig preguntandole .

`` Nada importante solo las marcas que aparecen en todos , ¿ qué significan en realidad de que aparezcan en el cuerpo no solo de mi grupo sino también en el grupo de Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei haciendo esa pregunta .

[ ¿ Quién sabe ? ... Pero no les des más vueltas a esa cuestión , ahora disfruta de tu vida como demonio de clase alta ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ... ´´

Desde eso Issei aún se hacía esa pregunta de las marcas de su clan en e cuerpo de su nobleza y en la de Rias .

 **( Fin del Flashback - En la habitación de Issei )**

`` ... ¿ Qué significado tienen las marcas ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

`` No le sigas dando más vueltas a eso , Ise ´´ dijo Rias ya despierta .

`` Ah ... perdona te he despertado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No te preocupes me he despertado sola ´´ dijo Rias .

Durante unos segundos los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo .

`` ... Eres preciosa , ¿ lo sabias ? ´´ dijo Issei mientras que le ponia su cabello detrás de la oreja .

`` Moo , que cosas estas diciendo Ise ´´ dijo Rias avergonzada por el comentario de su novio .

Los dos se acercaron para darse un beso de la mañana .

`` Sera mejor que nos vayamos levantando ya ´´ dijo Rias levantandose de su cama .

`` Si , debemos bajar a desayunar con todas ´´ dijo Issei .

Issei se quedo para despertar a Asia y a Zest para que bajasen ha desayunar con todos .

 **( Flashback - En la Residencia Hyoudou )**

El viaje de Uruguay a Japón volvió a ser una pesadilla para Issei , poco tiempo ha pasado desde que se volvío un Dragon Slayer , pero ya podía decir que odiaba con toda su alma el dichoso malestar que le daban los transportes .

Issei le pregunto a Ddraig si no había forma de quitarse ese malestar , a lo que Ddraig solo le respondio .

[ Cuando seas más fuerte , esos malestares ya no te afectaran ]

Con esas palabras Issei sintío que todo giraba en torno a volverse más fuerte .

Lo que nos lleva a unos tortuosos viajes para Issei , comenzando con el transporte de la ciudad en Uruguay hasta el aeropuerto , de ahi el viaje en avión , el cual paso inconsciente porque Erza le dijo que tenía un metodo para aliviar sus mareos que consistía en darle un golpe en la boca del estomago dejandolo tumbado sobre el regazo de la escarlata .

Cosa que al comienzo ella no esperaba que terminara así , pero no negaría que le gustaba tener a Issei sobre su regazo .

Cosa que desato los celos de Rias , Akeno , Zest , Mirajane y Cana .

Issei no recordó nada de las horas que duro el vuelo , al llegar los esperaba la limosina de Sirzechs que los llevaria a casa .

Erza se ofrecio para calmar a Issei otra vez , pero Issei le dijo que se detuviera y acabo esta vez en el regazo de Mirajane .

Cosa que provoco que la escarlata se sintiera mal y celosa , aún si ella misma no sabía el porque .

Al llegar a la casa , Issei , Rias , Akeno y Zest ya entendían el porque Azazel dijo que se llevarian una sorpresa al regresar a Japón .

`` ¡ Wow , esta es tu casa Issei , sin duda es grande ! ´´ exclamo Erza .

`` ¡ Parece más hotel que una casa ! ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` ¡ Increible ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

La casa de Issei había cambiado , ya no era la hulmide casa de dos pisos de antes .

`` ¿ Esta es mi casa ? ´´ dijo Issei fijandose en la placa de la entrada en donde decía Hyoudou `` Si es mi casa ... ¡ pero que ha pasado aquí ! ´´ grito Issei .

El repentino grito llamo la atención de los residentes de la casa .

`` ¡ Ise-san , todos habeis vuelto ! ´´ exclamo Asia contenta de verla saliendo a recibir a Issei con un abrazo .

El abrazo como era de suponerse molesto a Rias , Akeno , Zest y ... ¿ Mirajane ? ¿ Erza ? ¿ Cana ? .

`` Asia podrias explicarnos que ha pasado , ¿ qué le ha pasado a la casa ? ¿ Qué le paso a la casa de los vecinos ?´´ dijo Issei teniendo muchas preguntas .

`` Veo que regresaron sanos y salvos ´´ dijo Souna con Tsubaki detrás de ella ambas lucian ropas informales .

`` Bienvenidos ´´ dijo Tsubaki .

`` Kaichou , Fuku-Kaichou , ¿ qué ha pasado mientras no estabamos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que se quedo mirando un poco a las chicas `` Por cierto , las dos tienen un lindo atuendo ´´ dijo Issei siendo sincero .

`` G-G-Gracias , Hyoudou-kun ´´ dijo Tsubaki sonrojado .

`` B-B-Bueno , lo primero que nada pasen , adentro explicare todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras se encontraban en Uruguay ´´ dijo Souna .

El resto de los inquilinos salieron a recibir al grupo .

`` Issei-kun , Buchou , han vuelto ´´ dijo Kiba había venido a la residencia Hyoudou .

`` Si , no creeras todo lo que nos ha sucedido mientras que estabamos en Uruguay ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Parece que pasaron por mucho , por cierto , ¿ quiénes son ellas ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole refiriendose a las nuevas .

`` Permitanos que nos presentemos ´´ dijo Erza siendo la primera en presentarse `` Me llamo Erza Scarlet VI , soy la nueva [ Knight ] de Hyoudou Issei , un gusto en conocerlos ´´ dijo Erza animada .

`` Yo soy Mirajane Strauss VI , soy la [ Queen ] de Issei , es un placer conocerlos ´´ dijo Mirajane presentandose .

`` Yo soy Cana Alberona VI , soy la [ Bishop ] de Issei , es un placer ´´ dijo Cana con otra botella en su mano .

`` Un gusto ´´ dijeron respondiendo todos .

`` Muchas cosas han sucedido , pero podeis ver ellas son las nuevas miembros de mi nobleza ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo ... Por cierto ... ¿ Por qué tienes un mechón rubio en la parte de atrásde tu cabello , Issei-kun ? ´´ dijo Kiba preguntandole .

`` Ah ... eso ... Bueno creo que es un efecto secundarío de mi transformación dorada , en Uruguay entre en un modo parecido a eso , solo que utilizando mi poder de Dragon Slayer , luego de eso parte de mi cabello se volvio rubío , tal vez al emplearlo mucho mi cabello terminara acabando con ese color ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Aún asi le queda bien , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel uniendose a la conversación .

`` ¿ Tu crees ? Por cierto , ¿ y mis padres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Algunos pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa ante la pregunta de Issei .

`` Bueno Issei-kun , lo que pasa ... ´´ dijo Kiba tratando de eplicarserlo , pero la morena Sitri se le adelanto .

`` Tus padres salieron de vacaciones Issei-kun , ten te dejaron una carta ´´ dijo Souna entregandole la carta a Issei .

Sin esperar Issei abrió la carta y la leyó , su expresión cambío tras leer la carta .

`` ¡ Mis padres estarán de crucero por tres años alrededor del mundo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Para Rias , Akeno y Zest también fue una sorpresa .

`` ¿ Cómo rayos ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

El número de preguntas estaba incrementando .

 **( En el salón )**

Luego de un rato Issei se había calmado , todos se encontraban reunidos en la mesa , cabe decir que la mesa familiar cambío también , ahora era lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudiesen sentarse ... incluso aun quedaban asientos libres .

`` ¿ Souna podrias explicar que ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` La forma más clara para poder resumirlo ... Mi Onee-sama y tu Onii-sama , Rias ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

No era necesario decir más , si ambos Maous eran responsables de esto ... Uno esperaria que incluso alzaran un castillo .

`` Entonces por Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama mi casa se ha convertido en un hotel , ¿ también es cosa de ellos el que mis padres estén fuera ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Souna respondiendole .

`` Increible ... ´´ dijo Issei sin poder creerlo `` ¿ Qué tan grande es la casa ahora ? ´´

`` La casa cuenta con 6 pisos , el primero hay varias habitaciones , ahi están Ravel-san , Yura , Zenovia y Zest que ha regresdo ´´ dijo Souna explicando `` En la segunda planta está tu habitación , la de Rias , Asia , Tsubaki y la mia , las habitaciones estan hechas de modo que las habitaciones pueden conectarse ´´ dijo Souna explicandole .

`` 6 pisos ´´ dijo Issei sin salir del asombro .

`` En el tercer piso se encuentran las habitaciones para invitados , el estudio , el almacén , en el cuarto piso se encuentran las habitaciones de Akeno-san , Koneko-chan y Kanu-san habra que amoblar las habitacion para Erza-san , Mirajane-san y Cana-san y por los últimos los quinto y sexto piso son muchas habitaciones vacias ´´ dijo Tsubaki terminando la explicacion de su [ King ] .

`` ¿ Acaso hay algo más ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando de manera retorica .

`` Un jardín al aire libre en la terraza ´´ dijo Ravel respondiendole .

`` ... ´´

`` Además esta firmemente construida no se derrumbara incluso en caso de una guerra , asi que no hay problema el usar nuestros poderes ´´ dijo Souna mientras se acomodaba las gafas .

`` También hay pisos subterráneos ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Pisos subterraneos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , hay un máximo de tres plantas subterraneas ´´ dijo Souna `` La primera es una gran habitación espaciosa , no solo puede ser utilizada como una sala de entrenamiento , también puede ser utilizada como un cine , también esta equipada , con una piscina cubierta de grandes dimensiones , la segunda se utiliza exclusivamente para una piscina cubierta , se puede ajustar la temperatura del agua y la tercera hay una biblioteca y un almacén ´´

`` Vale ... Necesito un tiempo para asimilar todo , les molesta si voy a descansar un poco en mi cama ´´ dijo Issei agotado mentalmente .

`` Es tu casa , no tienes porque preocuparte por eso ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Gracias ´´ dijo Issei subiendo por las escaleras ... Ya que no quería usar el elevador .

En tanto los demás chicos se fueron a lo suyo , quedando solo Souna y Rias en el comedor , Akeno y Tsubaki fueron ayudar a Erza , Mirajane y Cana a instalarse .

`` Ah ... Realmente Onii-sama hace lo que quiere , mira que modificar la casa de mi Issei asi sin más ´´ dijo Rias mirando la casa a su alrededor .

`` Mi hermana mayor también , son los dos tal para cual de meterse en todo ´´dijo Souna .

`` Me alegra de que pensemos igual Souna de lo contrario estaria contra los dos , me alegro de que seamos amigas ´´ dijo Rias más relajada .

`` Tienes suerte Rias ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Ahora hay algo que quiero preguntarte Souna ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ El que Rias ? ´´ dijo Souna preguntandole .

`` Souna ... ¿ A ti y a Tsubaki os gusta Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando con una expresion seria .

`` ... ´´ Souna comenzó a ponerse nerviosa , gotas de sudor recorrian su rostro .

`` Sounaaaaa ´´ dijo Rias poniendo una expresion severa .

`` T-T-Tengo cosas que hacer , hablamos después ´´ dijo Souna escapando del problema y avisar a Tsubaki .

`` Espera ... ¡ SOUNA ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

 **( En otra habitación )**

Mientras tanto , Zest estaba pasando por un muy duro momento ... Mejor dicho interrogatorío .

`` A ver si entendi bien Zest , me dices que no pase mi relación con Issei-sama más allá de un beso ... Porque no podría soportarlo ´´ dijo Ravel con un latigo en su mano .

`` Ravel-sama ... Lo digo por su propio bien ´´ dijo Zest .

* ZAS *

`` Dices por mi propio bien ... Dime , ¿ a qué se debe esas palabras ? ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` P-Pues ... ´´ dijo Zest desviando la mirada .

`` ¿ Qué sucedio en Uruguay ? Zest ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` ... Eto ... ´´ dijo Zest .

`` ¡ Habla más alto ! ´´ exclamo Ravel .

`` Esta bien , lo siento , ¡ me acoste con Issei-sama ! ´´ exclamo Zest .

El cerebro de Ravel se calento al escuchar las palabras de Zest , en estos momentos se sentía de muchas maneras , confusa , celosa , traicionada , pero lo que su mente logro procesar para preguntar .

`` ¿ C-Cómo estuvo ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntando mientras que sus ojos estaban ocultos mientras que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas .

`` Fue ... ´´ dijo Zest con sus mejillas rojas intensas al recordarlo `` Placenteramente tortuoso ´´ .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntandole .

`` Hcerlo con Issei-sama ... requiere una gran resistencía ... Es tan apasionado ... Así como el moverte ´´ dijo Zest comenzando a excitarse al recordarlo .

`` ¿ Asi fue ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntando .

`` Ah ... ´´ dijo Zest se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a desviarse del tema `` Lo que trato de decir es que aún es muy temprano para usted Ravel-sama , entiendo que este enamorada y que quiera expresar sus sentimientos , pero no pase esa línea ´´ dijo Zest .

Ravel tenía sus dudas sobre lo que la peliblanco decía ... pero confia en ella asi que se fio de su palabra .

 **( En la habitación de Issei )**

Mientras tanto Issei se encontraba en su habitación .

`` Esto es increible ... ¡ Incluso mi habitación es diferente de antes ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Todo en su habitación había cambiado , los muebles , la cama , la televisión , las pocas consolas que tenía ... Todo había cambiado .

`` Mi cama es tan grande que creo que 5 personas pueden dormir en ellas ´´ dijo Issei examinando la nueva cama `` La televisión es tan grande como la pared ... No me quejo , además mis viejas consolas fueron remplazadas por unas nuevas , espero que mis partidas esten iguales , además que hay nuevas cosas ... No se si estar asombrado o aterrado ´´ dijo Issei .

[ ... ]

`` ¿ Sucede algo Ddraig ? Has estado muy callado desde lo sucedido en Uruguay ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Estaba pensando en algo Socio ] dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ En qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` [ En tu crecimiento ] ´´ dijo Ddraig respondiendole .

`` ¿ Mi crecimiento ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Tu crecimiento como Dragon Slayer excede los parametros , te adaptaste con mucha velocidad ... y ahora has alcanzado la Dragon Force ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Acaso eso no es bueno ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Hay es donde radica el problema , si sigues creciendo como ahora ... Llegara al punto en donde te transformes en un Dragon ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Espera ! ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamo Issei `` ¡ No me dijiste nada sobre transformarme en un Dragon ! ´´

[ No lo hice porque creia que no habría problemas ... Yo mismo no esperaba que crecieras tan rapido ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Pero cómo es que me convertire en un Dragon ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ La magía de Dragon Slayer tiene una maldición , mientras más se empleé y si la persona se baña en sangre de dragón ... Esta persona eventualmente se convertira en un Dragón ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ Esto ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Sí ... Hubo alguién que se transformó en un Dragón y trajo caos y destrucción al mundo ... Acnologia , se le dio el apodo de el dragón negro del apocalipsis , ese maldito exterminó a cientos de dragones asi como una cifra incalculable de seres humanos ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` ¿ No me digas que ese dragón sigue vivo en algún lugar de este mundo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole con el rostro azul .

[ Tranquilo , hace mucho que fue derrotado ... Pero el precio de su derrota fue la muerta del Rey Dragón de Fuego , Igneel ] dijo Ddraig .

`` No es el Dragon del que me contaste , del cual fue padre de ese Dragon Slayer llamado Natsu Drageneel ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Sí ... Socio , te recomiendo que no emplees tus poderes de Dragon Slayer por un tiempo , aún hay algunas cosas de las cuales quiero cercionarme ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ... Esta bien , no empleare mis poderes de Dragon Slayer ... Además no creo que los necesite , la paz se ha formado entre las tres facciones y las vacaciones de verano están por empezar , no creo que ada pase en ese tiempo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Hablando con Ddraig-san , Issei-kun ´´ dijo una voz aparte entrando en el cuarto .

`` Ah , Fuku-Kaichou , si ... Estaba hablando de algunas cosas con Ddraig , ¿ ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No , nada pense que querrias algo de beber para sentirte algo más relajado y te traje una bebida ´´ dijo Tsubaki sonrojada ofreciendole una botella .

`` Muchas gracias , Fuku-Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei aceptando la botella .

Fue entonces que la habitación de Issei volvío abrirse dejando ver a Souna .

`` ¡ K-K-Kaichou ! ´´ exclamo Tsubaki nerviosa .

`` Hola Kaichou , ¿ ocurre algo ? ´´ dijo Issei con la mano libre .

`` No , me acompañas a el estudio ´´ dijo Souna tranquila con Issei pero dandole una mirada a Tsubaki .

`` ¿ No podemos discutirlo aquí ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` En el estudio llegaron documentos para el lider del clan Dracon , para resumir tu ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Ah ... ¿Asi que ya han llegado esos papeles ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Como lider de tu clan , es tu deber revisar todas las solicitudes que te lleguen , ven , te ayudare ya que es la primera vez que haces algo asi ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Te lo agradezco Kaichou , y usted también Fuku-Kaichou , la bebida me ha venido bien , que haría ahora sin las dos ´´ dijo Issei sin doble intención .

Pero para ambas significo más de lo que dijo , ya que sus caras se tornaron tan rojas como el cabello de Rias .

`` Kaichou , Fuku-Kaichou , ¿ os pasa algo ? ... Vuestras caras se han vuelto rojas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ N-N-No es nada ! ¡ Date prisa ! ´´ exclamo Souna .

* BLAM *

Souna salío del cuarto azotando duramente la puerta .

`` ¡ Y-Y-Yo también me retiro ! ¡ Buena suerte Issei-kun ! ´´ exclamo Tsubaki .

* BLAM *

También salío del cuarto azotando duramente la puerta .

`` ¿ Q-Qué ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

[ A ti no se te quita lo de ser lento con nada , ¿ no ? ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Eh ? Ya es la segunda vez que me dices eso , ¿ a qué te refieres ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Averigualo tu mismo ... Despistado ] dijo Ddraig .

`` O-Oye , ¡ Ddraig ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

 **( Fin del Flashback )**

Luego de un buen despertar , Rias , Zest y Asia se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para darse un baño .

En cuanto Issei , el se dio un baño rapido y se puso unas ropas comodas para estar .

Después de todo , las vacaciones habían comenzado , pese a no tener un plan en mente sobre que hacer este verano , de algún modo se las ingeniaría .

El bajo al comedor a prepararse un desayuno , ahora que su madre no estaba , o era que el se cocinaba algo , o lo hacían las chicas lo cual no se quejaria en que lo hicieran ya que era delicioso .

Al bajar vio a todos en la mesa del comedor y por alguna razón Rias , Akeno , Asia , Koneko y Kanu estaban vestidas con el uniforme de la academía Kuoh .

`` ¿ Por qué se han puesto los uniformes ? Estamos en vacaciones ´´ dijo Issei sentandose y bebiendo un vaso de zumo `` A todo esto , ¿ donde están Kaichou , Fuku-Kaichou y Yura-san ? No las veo por ningún lado ´´

`` Souna , Tsubaki y su torre fueron donde sus demás piezas se encontraban , ella se está preparando ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Preparando para qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que bebia zumo .

`` Issei ... ¿ Acaso no sabes que todos los demonios jovenes se reunirán en el Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Rias .

* PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF *

Issei escupío la bebida fuertemente , casi ahogandose en el proceso .

`` COF ... COF ´´ Issei se encontraba tosiendo .

`` ¡ Issei-san ! ´´ dijo Asia acercandose a Issei y le estaba dando unas suaves palmadas en la espalda .

`` Gra-Gracias Asia , ¿ cómo es eso de que tenemos que ir al Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Acaso no leyó los documentos que habían en su escritorio , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel bajando las escaleras .

Ella ya parecía estar lista , con la maleta en su mano y vestida con esos caros vestidos que ella siempre usaba .

`` ¿ Cuales documentos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` ¿ Souna-sama lo estaba ayudando con los papeles del clan ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntandole .

`` Sí ... Pero luego de un rato tuvo que salir , continue por mi mismo pero era muchos , asi que no los termine , creo que aún ahí una montaña esperandome ... ´´ dijo Issei al darse cuenta el estar desinformado era su culpa por deja el trabajo a un lado .

`` Ya veo , ya he mando un mensaje para Kiba-san y Gasper-san , ambos deben de llegar dentro de poco ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Muchas gracias , Ravel ´´ dijo Rias .

* TOC TOC *

`` Deben de ser ellos ´´ dijo Ravel dirigiendose a la puerta .

Y en efecto , se trataban de ambos rubios ... solo que no venian solos .

`` Ioooo ´´ dijo esa figura .

`` ¿ Qué haces tu también aquí , Azazel-Sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Estoy aquí porque también ire al Inframundo con vosotros , después de todo , soy vuestro profesor ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` No alardes de tu titulo ´´ dijo Rias .

Azazel entonces sacó una libreta d su bolsillo y lo leyó en voz alta .

`` El calendarío para el Inframundo es : en primer lugar , visitar a los padres de Rias , la introducción de los demonios lideres de las familias actuales . Después de eso es la reunión anual de los demonios jóvenes al cual se une un nuevo elemento ´´ dijo Azazel señalando a Issei con su boligafo .

`` Después de eso a petición de Sirzechs y su [ Queen ] , está el entrenamiento de los miembros de ambos grupos , el Gremory y el Hyoudou , principalmente voy por lo de los entrenamientos ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei así como el resto continuaban escuchando las palabras de Azazel con atención .

`` Mientras todos están en la casa Gremory , voy a reunirme con Sirzechs , caray ... Esto es una molestia ´´ dijo Azazel suspirando cansado .

`` ¿ Por qué mi grupo y yo tenemos que ir a la casa de Rias ? No es que me queje pero para no causarle molestias a Rias y su clan ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No es cierto Issei , tu clan siempre sera bienvenido al mio no tienes porque preocuparte por eso ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Porque a no ser que te saques un castillo de la nada en donde tu y tu grupo puedan alojarse y a no ser que tengas el dinero para rentar lugares en el Inframundo en todo el tiempo que estarán ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ah ... Tienes razón ´´ dijo Issei bajando la cabeza derrotado con un aura azul , Azazel había dado un tiro directo en todos los puntos debiles del castaño .

`` Además , tengo entendido que tu ´´ dijo Azazel señalando a Issei `` Tienes otros asuntos que resolver en el Inframundo , cosas que tienen que ver con tu [ Bishop ] la chica Phenex ´´

Ravel desvío la mirada con la cara completamente roja .

`` Sí ... Es algo que tengo que hablar personalmente con Lady Phenex ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Bueno , entonces preparanse , que nos iremos en unas horas ´´ exclamo Azazel .

`` Ah ... No se porque pero creo que mi verano se ha arruinado ´´ dijo Issei pesadamente .

 **( En la estación de tren de Kuoh )**

`` ¡ Tenemos que ir en tren ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede Issei ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole ya que no entendía el comportamiento de Issei .

`` Lo que sucede es que ... ´´ dijo Zest empezando a explicarlo .

`` ¡ Mareos con los transportes ! ´´ exclamaron todas , con la excepción de Rias , Akeno , Zest , Erza , Cana y Mirajane .

`` ¿ Oh ? Esto es algo interesante , ¿ así que los Dragon Slayers sufren de mareos en los transportes ? ... Esto tengo que registrarlo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¡ Vamos ! ¿ No hay otra forma de ir al Inframundo , Rias ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Lamento decirte que esta es la única forma legal de ir , de lo contrarío podrías ser encarcelado por entrar de manera ilegal ´´ dijo Rias `` Sigueme ´´ .

`` Ah ... ´´ Issei sentía que las cosas se ponían cada vez peor .

Issei siguío a Rias , ella , Akeno , Asía y él se subieron al ascensor .

Issei se fijo con detenimiento el ascensor .

Era el mismo que siempre estuvo ahí , no había nada extraño a simple vista .

Rias sacó una tarjeta magnetica del bolsillo de la falda , pasandolo por el panel electronico del ascensor .

* PI *

* GAKUN *

Repentinamente el ascensor comenzó a descender , mucho más abajo de lo que debería .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

Asia también se encontraba sorprendida .

Ambas chicas mostraban unas sonrisas divertidas al ver las expresiones de ambos novatos .

`` Bajo la estación ahí una planta secreta ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Cómo ? . No sabía que algo así estuviera ahí abajo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Es normal que no lo sepas . Es de acceso exclusivo para los demonios , los humanos no podrían encontrar ni acceder a él aunque les tomara toda la vida , hay multiples áreas para los demonios escondidas por toda la ciudad ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

Issei se quedo asombrado por lo poco que conocía su ciudad .

Luego de unos minutos el ascensor se detuvo suavemente al abrirse las puertas del ascensor , Issei vio con asombro .

`` ¡ Este lugar es inmenso ! ´´ exclamo Issei haciendo eco por todo el lugar .

`` Esto debe de ocupar la mitad del pueblo ´´ dijo Asia igual de asombrada .

Luego de unos minutos de espera , ya todos estaban reunidos en la estación .

`` Para tomar el tren al Inframundo tenemos que tomar la estación número 3 ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Estamos en la 15 ... En serio , ¿ qué tan grande es este lugar ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose a si mismo .

`` ¿ A cuanto estara el techo ? ´´ dijo Erza preguntando .

`` Es muy profundo ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` Ahora que me fijo ... Esta muy vacío ´´ dijo Issei .

Salvo ellos , solo habían cuanto mucho unos 5 demonios más esperando su tren .

`` Casi llegamos ´´ dijo Rias encarando un inmensamente largo tren .

`` Los demonios hacen todo a lo grande ... ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Ciertamente ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` ¿ Ese es el logotipo Gremory ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Issei-kun ... Todo esto pertenece a la casa Gremory ´´ dijo Kiba .

Issei se quedo con una cara de asombro total .

`` ¿ Todo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , todo ´´ dijo Kiba asintiendo .

`` ... ´´

`` Hemos llegado ... Este tren es uno de los muchos de la familia Gremory , pero este particularmente es mío ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Tuyo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Pueden ir subiendo ´´ dijo Rias sonriendoles .

Dando un paso al frente las puertas del tren se abrieron , dejando ver que alguién ya los esperaba dentro .

`` ¡ Grayfia ! ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Grayfia-san ? ´´ dijo Issei no esperaba ver tan pronto a su prima .

 **( En el tren )**

Ya en el tren , Rias fue a sentarse en un vagón para ella sola más adelante .

Azazel se fue hasta la parte trasera del tren , en el area de invitados .

 **( El resto )**

En cuanto a Issei y al resto , ellos viajarian en los vagones intermedios .

`` Asi que es cierto que se marea tan pronto se pone en marcha ´´ dijo Xenovia mirando como Issei intentaba no desmallarse .

`` Si ... Maldigo ... Esto ´´ dijo Issei con la cara completamente azul .

`` Tengo algunas pastillas para el mareo , tal vez le sirvan de algo ´´ dijo Ravel se encontraba al lado izquierdo .

`` Gracias ... Ravel ... ´´ dijo Issei recibiendo las pastillas .

`` Tenga ´´ dijo Grayfia dandole un vaso con agua , apegándose muy bien a su papel de maid .

`` Por cierto ... ¿ Por qué estás aqui Grayfia-san ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` He venido a escoltar a la señorita y al resto al castillo Gremory , luego de ahi ... Planeo acompañarlo a usted ´´ dijo Grayfia .

`` ¿ Acompañarme ? ¿ A donde ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Iremos al castillo de su antepasado ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Los presentes se sorprendieron .

`` Iremos al castillo de Dracon ... Pero , ¿ por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` El castillo es su legado Issei-sama ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole `` En el castillo se encontró un círculo mágico especial , un sello ´´

`` ¿ Un circulo mágico ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Sí , Sirzechs-sama trato de romper ese sello , pero le fue imposible , solo alguién que sea del mismo clan podrá retirar el sello ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole y explicandole .

`` Ya entiendo ... ´´ dijo Issei se quedo sentado un rato , esperando que el mareo se le pasara ... Cosa que no ocurrío en todo el proyecto .

 **( Momento Después )**

`` ¿ C-Cuantó ... falta ... para que acabe esta tortura ? ´´ dijo Issei a breves momentos de desmayarse .

Issei se había acabado todo el bote de pastillas para los mareos que había traido Ravel .

`` Falta 20 minutos Issei ´´ dijo Rias apareciendo en los vagones intermedios .

`` No ... Tendrías ... Que encontrarte delante , Rias ´´ dijo Issei hablando con todas las fuerzas que tenía .

`` Vine a ver como estaban ´´ dijo Rias .

Acompañando a Rias se encontraba un hombre anciano , vestia un uniforme negro y con una gorra de bordes dorados .

`` Encantado de conocerlos nuevos demonios sirvientes y joven del clan del cual se está hablando mucho ultimamente en el Inframundo , soy Reynaldo , el conductor del tren de la familía Gremory ´´ dijo Reynaldo presentandose .

`` M ... Mucho gusto ´´ dijo Issei resistiendo sus ganas de vomitar .

`` Jojojo , parece que no soportas los transportes ´´ dijo Reynaldo riendose levemente .

`` Ah , soy Asia Argento [ Bishop ] de Rias-Buchou ´´ dijo Asia presentandose .

`` Yo soy Kanu Unchou [ Pawn ] de Rias-sama ´´ dijo Kanu presentandose .

`` Yo soy Hyoudou Issei [ King ] ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo soy Mirajane Strauss V [ Queen ] , es un placer ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Yo soy Erza Scarlet V [ Knight ] , por favor cuidenos a partir de ahora ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Cana Alberona [ Bishop ] , es un placer ´´ dijo Cana alnzando su mano al mismo tiempo una botella de licor .

`` Yo soy Zest [ Pawn ] , es un placer ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Ravel Phenex [ Bishop ] de Issei-sama ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Jojojo , la conozco señorita ´´ dijo Reynaldo mirando a Ravel `` La hija menor de la casa Phenex , veo que ahora esta con alguién más ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` S-Sí , algunas cosas pasaron ´´dijo Ravel .

`` Jojojojo , al parecer muchos demonios jovenes decidieron hacer algunos cambios en su equipo ´´ dijo Reynaldo .

Al mismo tiempo Reynaldo saco una maquina de su abrigo , con la cual capturo a los más nuevos , estos aparecieron en un monitor .

`` ¿ Q-Qué ... es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Esta es una maquina del mundo de los demonios , comprueba y compara . El hecho de que el tren este entrando en el Inframundo y por lo tanto , todos los transportes requieren una inspección ´´ dijo Rias explicando .

`` Por lo que se lleva un registro sobre las piezas , asi como los demonios que inbresan para tener un control y prever cualquier entrada ilegal ´´ dijo Grayfia terminando la explicación .

`` Rias-Ojou-sama , con esto , tanto la verificación y las formalidades para la entrada de las nuevas caras aqui están acabadas . Ahora todos pueden descansar y relajarse hasta que lleguemos a la estación programada . También hay camas y un lugar donde pueden disfrutar de la comida , asi que utilicenlo hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino ´´ dijo Reynaldo .

`` Creo ... que voy a morir primero ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( Momentos Después )**

`` En breve cruzaremos a traves de la pared dimensional´´

Se escucho la voz de Reynaldo por las bocinas del tren .

`` Con esto llegamos oficialmente al Inframundo ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Traten de mirar afuera ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

Issei a dura penas abrío la ventana , al hacerlo recibío una oleada de viento del exterior .

Frente a él se extedían un espectacularmente un extenso paisaje lleno de cadenas montañosas y espesos y verdes bosques .

El aire diferente , la temperatura , era perfecta , ni muy frio ni muy caliente .

`` A pesar que sería la segunda vez que vengo ... puedo notar que es el Inframundo ´´ dijo Issei dejando que el aire lo aliviara un poco .

Estando a muchos metros de altura , la vista que ofrecía la ventana del tren era única .

Montañas , rios , casas ... De formas curiosas , pero casas .

`` Todo alcanza la vista es terreno de mi familia ... Todo es territorío Gremory ´´ dijo Rias con orgullo .

`` ... Siento que he perdido ´´ dijo Issei desanimado .

`` No pasa nada Issei ´´ dijo Rias animando a su novio .

`` ¿ Cómo de grande es el territorío Gremory ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Si mal no recuerdo , creo que del tamaño de Honshu de Japón ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendo asomando la cabeza sobre el asiento de delante .

Issei por poco se cae del tren , de no ser porque Kanu y Mirajane lo sujetaron .

`` ¡ Tan grande ! ´´ exclamo Issei olvidandose por completo del susto de casi caerse .

`` El Inframundo tiene la misma superficíe del mundo humano , pero en proporciones de habitantes es sumamente menor al humano , aún siendo demonios , ángeles caidos y otras criaturas , apenas somos una fracción en comparación ... Todo eso sumado a que no hay oceanos nos lleva a la conclusión de que tenemos espacío de sobra ´´ dijo Rias explicando .

`` ¿ Cómo puede tener el mismo tamaño de la tierra ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Quien sabe ´´ dijo Rias respondiendole .

Habían pequeños detalles que incluso los demonios y caidos desconocían , por eso aún se investigaba el Inframundo .

`` Eso me recuerda , Asia , Kanu , Xenovia ´´ dijo Rias llamandolas .

`````` ¿ Si ? ´´´´´´ dijeron las tres .

`` Ahora que forman parte de mi nobleza , se les entregará una parte de los terrenos del clan Gremory ´´ dijo Rias juntando las manos .

`` ¿ Podemos tener territorios ? ´´ dijo Xenovía preguntando .

`` No lo sabía ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` Por supuesto , sois mis siervos , siervos de una heredera de una casa demoniaca . Vivir dentro de mis tierras con las suyas propias está permitido , Akeno , Koneko , Gasper y Kiba tienen sus propios territorios ´´ dijo Rias feliz de ellos .

`` Lamento no poder daros un territorio chicas ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No se preocupe Issei-sama ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Ya lo sabremos cuando lleguemos a el castillo ´´ dijo Cana poniendose al lado de Issei .

Chasqueando los dedos , Rias convoco un mapa que aparecío sobre la mesa , extendiendolo en su totalidad .

`` ¿ Un mapa ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Un mapa del territorío Gremory ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo `` Las areas rojas están tomadas , pueden elegir alguna de las restantes ´´ dijo Rias .

Xenovia , Kanu y Asia pasaron a elegir sus tierras .

`` Me pregunto si lo que rodea el castillo de mi antepasado entra en la categoría de mis tierras ... Bueno ... Ya se sabrá ´´ dijo Issei .

 **( Momentos Después )**

`` En breve llegaremos a la residencía principal de la familia Gremory . En breve llegaremos a la residencía principal de la familia Gremory ´´

`` ¿ Llegamos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando ya en las ultimas .

`` Sí , la última parada ´´ dijo Rias .

El tren se detuvo por completo , entonces Issei recobro todas sus fuerzas .

`` ¡ Estoy vivo ! ´´ exclamo Issei de felicidad .

`` Parece que cuando se detuvo se ha curado ´´ dijo Xenovia .

El resto se levanto y recogío sus maletas , Issei se percato que Azazel no se había levantado de su asiento .

`` Azazel-Sensei , ¿ no viene ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Si , tengo planes , me reunire con Sirzechs por lo que tengo que dirigirme al territorio de los Maous ... Una de esas ... `` invitaciones ´´ ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Ya veo , bueno , nos vemos luego ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sensei dele recuerdos a mi Onii-sama ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Hasta luego ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei y los demás salieron , las puertas del tren se cerrarón y comenzaron a andar .

`` ¡ Bienvenida a casa Rias-Ojou-Sama ! ´´

Issei se sorprendido en medida y dejo caer sus maletas .

Frente a él se encontraba una legión de personas , todos formados frente a la salida del tren .

* PAN * * PAN *

Fuegos artificiales estallaban en el cielo .

`` ¿ Fuegos artificiales ? Creo que exageran ´´ dijo Issei .

Al acabarse los fuegos artificiales cientos de soldados alzaron sus rifles al aire y dispararon varias balas de munición , al acabar una orquesta a un lado empezó a tocar una alegre melodía , mientras un jinete montado en un grifo sobrevolaba el cielo ondeando una bandera .

`` Esto es ... Demasiado para mi , para una persona normal esto es mucho ´´ dijo Issei entonces sintío como dos personas se ocultaban trás de él .

Asia y Gasper .

`` Hiiiiiiiiiiii ... Tanta gente ´´ dijo Gasper nervioso .

`` E-Esto es impresionante ´´ dijo Asia .

Sin duda esto era mucho para Asia que tenía una vida simple y para el pobre Gasper que era un Hikikomori era un infierno .

`` Siganme Rias-Ojou-Sama ´´ dijo Grayfia .

El resto siguío a Grayfia , pasando a un lado de un ejercito de mayordomos y criadas .

`` ¡ Bienvenida a casa Rias-Ojou-Sama ! ´´

Gritaron los mayordomos y maids .

`` Gracias a todos , he vuelto . Estoy en casa ´´ dijo Rias sonriendoles a todos los trabajadores .

`` ¿ Todos son sirvientes ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Sí , sirvientes de la casa Gremory ´´ dijo Kiba respondiendole .

 **( En un carruaje )**

Luego de todo eso .

Issei y el resto estaban montados en un carruaje , para el pesar de Issei .

Issei , Zest , Mirajane , Erza , Cana y Ravel iban en un mismo carruaje , Rias y sus siervos acompañados por Grayfia en otro .

`` Ah ... De un infierno paso a otro ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ No hay algo que podamos hacer para que te sientas mejor , Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntandole .

`` Dejenlo así ... Sobrevivi en varias ocasiones ... Esta no será distinta ´´ dijo Issei como su rostro se volvía de blanco a azul .

`` Veo algo grande por la ventana ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` ¿ Ah ? ... ¡ Pero qué demonios ! ´´ dijo Issei asomandose por la ventana por la cual Mirajane estaba viendo ... y miro un castillo a lo lejos `` ¿ Qué sucede con ese castillo ? Es simplemente inmenso ´´

`` Issei-sama , ese es el castillo Gremory ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` ... Dime que es un broma ´´ dijo Issei .

Ravel negó con la cabeza .

`` ¡ Oh vamos ! ¡ Es que nada con la familia de Rias es pequeño ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Tras unos minutos la carroza se detuvo , Issei bajo a respirar y como siempre , se recupero en un tiempo record .

Al estar fuera de la carroza , Issei vio como un grupo de mayordomos y criadas estaban acomodados en filas , una a cada lado de una gigantesca alfombra roja .

`` Ojou-sama , Issei-sama y los miembros de sus grupos , siganme por favor ´´ dijo Grayfia con una leve reverencía .

El grupo comenzó a caminar por la alfombra , entonces una pequeña figura se separo del grupo de doncellas y se dirigío hacía Rias .

`` ¡ Rias-Nee-Sama ! ¡ Bienvenida de nuevo ! ´´ dijo un joven pelirrojo saltando a los brazos de Rias .

`` ¡ Milicias ! Ya estoy de vuelta , has crecido , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Rias abrazandolo .

* SNIFF * * SNIFF *

Issei olfateo la esencía del pequeño pelirrojo .

`` Es el hijo de Sirzechs-sama y Grayfia-san , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Lo pudiste saber por el olor ? ´´ dijo Rias sorprendida `` Este pequeño es Milicias Gremory , mi sobrino , vamos Milicias saluda a mi grupo y mis amigos ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Sí , soy Milicias Gremory , encantado de conocerlos ´´ dijo Milicias presentandose .

`` Hyoudou Issei , un gusto ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Are ... ¿ Eres el lider del clan número 73 ? ´´ dijo Milicias preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Este pequeño es el siguiente en la linea sucesora de la casa Gremory después de mi ´´ dijo Rias .

Fue puramente instintivo , pero Issei y Milicias se llevaron de maravilla en el trayecto hacía el interior del castillo .

Al entrar , llegaron a lo que parecía un enorme vestibulo de entrada , habían escaleras que conducían al segundo piso , una enorme lampara de araña en el techo ...

El salón es inmenso .

`` Ojou-sama , me gustaría mostrarle a los invitados sus habitaciones ´´ dijo Grayfia informando .

`` Tienes razón , tengo que ir a saludar a madre y padre después de volver a casa también ´´ dijo Rias .

`` El amo está fuera en estos momentos , dijo que regresaría esta tarde , el dijo que se reunía con usted mientras cenaban todos juntos ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole .

`` Ya veo , entiendo , Grayfia , entonces supongo que vamos a dejar que todos descansen en sus respectivas habitaciones , por ahora , ¿ se ha llevado el equipaje ya ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Sí , no debería haber ningún problema con el uo de habitaciones ahora mismo ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole .

`` Ara , Rias asi que has vuelto ´´ dijo una voz escuchandose desde arriba de las escaleras .

Una mujer joven asombrosamente hermosa con un vestido clásico bajo las escaleras . No parecía mucho mayor que ellos , de hecho parecía un clon de Rias , solo que de pelo castaño .

`` Madre , he vuelto a casa ´´ dijo Rias sonriendo .

`` ¿¡ Madre !? Tiene que ser una broma ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido `` No importa como se mire , ella no se ve mayor a nosotros , incluso el olor de ustedes dos es parecido , pensé que era tu hermana mayor ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Ara , decir una cosa asi soy feliz al verme como una mujer joven ´´ dijo ella acaricindose la mejilla `` A medida que pasan los años , los demonios pueden cambiar su aspecto con magía , casi inmortalidad y envejecimiento mental , siempre me veré asi ´´ dijo la mujer .

Los pensamientos de Issei al ver a la madre de Rias y al recordar a la madre de Ravel .

` Me encanta la genetica ´ pensó Issei .

`` Rias , este muchacho es el lider del clan Dracon del cual se escucha mucho ultimamente ´´ dijo la mujer .

`` Me estaba preguntando , ¿ cuánto se está hablando de mi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Bueno , después de que vi como derrotastesa Raiser Phenex , escuche que repeliste a uno de los lideres de Grigori , Kokabiel y que eres el Sekiryuutei , sumado a tu reciente estatus social ´´ dijo la mujer .

`` Lo entiendo ... Muchas cosas se dicen de mi ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Donde estas mis modales ´´ dijo la mujer `` Dejame presentarme , soy Venerana Gremory , madre de Rias y Sirzechs ´´

 **( En el castillo Phenex )**

Luego que Issei conociera a la madre de Rias , el amablemente le pidio a Grayfia si podía llevarlo a él y a Ravel al territorio Phenex , después de todo ... Había algo muy importante de lo cual él tenía que discutir .

`` Debo decirlo ... el castillo de tu familia tampoco se queda atrás ´´ dijo Issei .

Sus pensamientos eran que los demonios hacen todo a lo grande .

`` ... ´´ Ravel no dijo ninguna palabra se mantenía callada con las mejillas con un rojo intenso .

`` Ravel ... ´´ dijo Issei comenzando hablarle a Ravel con una expresión seria `` ¿ Estas segura de esto ? Puedes negarte , si tu quieres también me negare ´´

`` ¡ No ! ... ´´ exclamo Ravel `` Es cierto que esto me tomo por sorpresa ... ¡ Pero yo lo deseo con todo mi corazón ! ´´ dijo Ravel sonrojado completamente .

Issei se sorprendío por las sinceras palabras de su [ Bishop ]

`` Entiendo , entonces entremos ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Hai ! ´´ exclamo Ravel pese a estar más roja que un tomate , Ravel mostró una sonrisa llena de felicidad .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Al abrirse las puertas del salón principal del castillo Phenex , al frente de todos se encontraban dos personas .

Issei ya conocía a una , era Lady Phenex , la madre de Ravel y de Raiser .

La otra persona , un hombre en apariencia de un hombre de 30 años , pese a que no era su verdadera edad , de cabello rubío , vestido con un atuendo propío del lider de su casa .

El padre de Ravel , Lord Phenex .

`` Es un gusto tenerte aqyu , Hyoudou Issei ´´ dijo Lady Phenex `` He de suponer que tu visita es por los papeles que te llegaron el otro día ´´

`` Sí , Lady Phenex ´´ dijo Issei realizando una revelencía `` Los documentos sobre el compromiso de Ravel y mio fueron recibidos ´´ .

`` ¿ Cuál es tu respuesta joven Hyoudou ? ´´ dijo Lord Phenex hablando con una voz autoritaría .

`` Gustosamente acepto el compromiso con Ravel Phenex´´ dijo Issei sin ninguna pizca de duda en su voz .

 **( Momentos Después )**

En ese momento Issei y Ravel salieron de la sala principal contentos de que todo se resolviera en un momento y que Ravel se encuentre contenta .

`` Bueno Ravel si quieres puedes quedarte a coger tus cosas y después reunirte con nosotros ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Vale , ¿ a donde ira Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntandole .

`` ... Ire a donde Grayfia localizo el castillo de mi antepasado ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Vale , luego nos veremos en el castillo Gremory ´´ dijo Ravel .

Ambos se fueron por caminos distintos , Ravel se dirigía hacía su habitación mientras que Issei se dirigía hacía las escaleras , pero se detuvo por un momento ...

* SNIF * *SNIF *

`` Puedo notar el olor de Raiser desde aqui ´´ dijo Issei mirando hacía una gran puerta que había al lado de las escaleras .

Pero Issei siguío bajando por las escaleras hasta salir de la masión Phenex .

 **( En una habitación )**

La ubicación actual era una habitación que se encontraba hecho un completo desastre .

Botellas de vinos por el suelo , platos vacios , una cama sin arreglar con una figura , un hombre de 20 años , pelo rubío , con ropa rara puesta , se trataba de Raiser Phenex .

Tenia una cara de depresión y amargura en todo su rostro como si lo hubiera perdido todo .

`` ... Ese maldito dragón ... Juro que me vengare ... ´´ dijo Raiser con una mirada llena de odio .

 **( En un bosque de una zona aparta del Inframundo )**

Luego de que Issei saliese del territorío Phenex y finalizar la charla se fue a otra ubicación .

Él junto con su grupo seguían a Grayfia , por un bosque en el Inframundo .

`` ¿ Cuánto faltara para llegar ? ´´ dijo una voz preguntando .

Se trataba de Rias , Akeno , Asia , Kiba , Xenovia , Gasper y Kanu que habían seguido a Issei y Grayfia .

`` Dentro de poco entraremos a los extremos de la barrera ´´ dijo Grayfia a todos .

Según la explicación de Grayfia , luego de que Sirzechs intentara anular el sello que tenía el castillo Dracon , una barrera invisible se alzo cubriendo un gran rango de los alrededores , evitando que cualquier persona pudiera teletransportarse cerca , se podía entrar en la barrera normalmente y no sufrir daños .

El sendero por donde ellos transitaban estaba despejado , el lugar donde se localizaba era atravesando un extenso bosque .

`` Estaremos entrando en la barrera ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Todos entraron en la barrera , aun siendo imperceptable a la vista , el grupo entero sintío como la atravesaron .

En ese momento , los instintos de Issei le advirtieron que cerca , habían muchos tipos de criaturas que estaban despidiendo un instinto de ataque , como diciendo que estos eran sus dominios .

`` Grayfia-san ... Los alrededores están infestados de criaturas , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Sí , alzare una barrera que evitara que ellos nos ataquen´´ dijo Grayfia a punto de alzar la barrera , pero Issei la detuvo .

`` Espera ... Yo me encargo ´´ dijo Issei dando un paso al frente .

`` ¿ Qué vas hacer Issei ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Algo que he aprendido en mi viaje a Uruguay , les recomiendo que se tapen los oidos ´´ dijo Issei a todos .

Todos estaban confundidos sobre lo que haría Issei , pero haciendo caso se cubrieron los oidos .

`` Muy bien ... Vamos a enseñarle a estas criaturas quien manda ahora ´´ dijo Issei como sus pupilas se rasgaron como las de un reptil , entonces comenzó a aspirar una gran cantidad de aire , al punto donde su torax se inflo el doble de su tamaño .

* ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARR *

Issei libero un rugido que fue perfectamente audible por todos los alrededores , las bestias que escucharon ese rugido se asustaron por la presencía intimidante de Issei .

Rias y el resto se cubrían los oidos para no quedar sordo ante el potente rugido de Issei .

` Has cambiado Issei ahora estas más seguro de ti mismo y eres más fiero , me alegra mucho ´ pensó Rias .

Luego de unos instantes , Issei dejo de rugir .

`` Continuemos ´´ dijo Issei con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos .

 **( En una ubicación desconocida )**

Lo que ellos no sabían , es que la presencía de Issei dentro de la barrera había liberado algo , algo que se encontraba dormido muy dentro del castillo de Dracon .

Dos presecias habían despertado de su letargo , una de un gran tamaño y otra del tamaño de una persona .

La figura humanoide resulto ser una figura femenina de color morena , pelo purpura , un cuerpo voluptuoso , unas orejas de lobo que sobresalían de su cabeza y una cola de lobo , los atuendos eran ropas negras de cuero como si estuviese hecho para la batalla .

`` Cuanto tiempo he estado dormida ... ´´ dijo la figura miro los oscuros muros del lugar donde estuvo durmiendo `` El castillo parece estar en ruinas ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ? ... Dracon-sama ´´ .

 **Bueno y aqui otro capitulo de mi fanfic el clan del dragon espero que disfruten y como dije en mi nuevo fanfic lamento la espera es que tuve mi portatil en reparación .**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey muy buenas a todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gran capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro mis queridos lectores leen .**

 **Bueno ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribi y subi el capitulo del Yin Yang `` Kurama te pasastes todo el verano descansando ´´ lo se lo se puedo entender la tardanza pero como dije estaba perro y entre el calor pues ya era el toque final , pero descuiden ya el calor se esta casi esfumando por mi zona ya me encuentro con mas ganas y porque los examenes de mi localizacion ya han finalizado de una vez .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y espero que todos disfruten del capitulo de hoy . Muchas gracias y disfruten .**

 **Capitulo 12 : El encuentro con los Demonios Jovenes .**

 **( En el Bosque Del Inframundo )**

Han pasado 30 minutos desde que Issei y el resto del grupo entraron en la barrera .

Lo denso del bosque daba el aspecto común de vastos terrenos , sumando a algunos animales que se dejaban ver más no se acercaban mucho al grupo .

`` ¿ Cuánto tiempo nos tomara llegar al castillo de mi antepasado , Grayfia-san ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Si , seguimos a esta velocidad , nos tomará por lo menos una hora y media de recorrido ´´ dijo Grayfia respondiendole .

`` ¡ Es demasiado tiempo ! ... ´´ exclamo Issei ideando una forma de llegar más rapido .

El resto del grupo seguian caminando , mientras que seguian a la maid de pelo platino .

`` Esto se parece bastante a una jungla de las grandes selvas ´´ dijo Erza cortando ramas con su espada .

`` La vegetación de por aqui sin duda imita a la de una selva tropical ´´ dijo Kiba con una espada en su mano `` Y sumandole eso al calor que desprende la vegetación ... Esto sin duda pareceria una selva del amazonas ´´ .

`` Es realmente sofocante ´´ dijo Kanu con su lanza .

El grupo seguia avanzando su camino por la densa selva .

Asia se acerco a Issei para preguntarle algo , era algo que no solamente ella se preguntaba sino que algunas más se preguntaban .

`` ¿ Issei-san , puedo hacerte una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole a Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole mientras que apartaba unas ramas y dejaba que ella pasase .

Issei podía imaginarse lo que algunas se preguntaban por la cabeza , lo que había ido hacer a el clan Phenex , la duda abarcaba la mente de todas .

`` ¿ Qué fue lo que fuiste hablar en el hogar de Ravel-san ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntandole .

Desde que Issei dijo que tenia algo de suma importancia que hablar con los lideres del clan Phenex , todas sentian la misma curiosidad .

`` C-Como ya sabreis algunas me llego una propuesta de matrimonio con la casa Phenex , un compromiso entre Ravel y yo ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo algo nervioso .

Cuando muchas escucharon las palabras ellas se quedaron como de piedra .

Entonces Asia dejo que avanzara Issei para poder hablarle más directo .

`` EEE-Entonces , ¿¡ qué dijiste Issei-san !? , ee-eso es un matrimonio arreglado , te negastes , ¿¡ verdad !? ´´ exclamo Asia completamente devastada y a punto de soltar lagrimas .

`` S-Sobre eso hable con Ravel ´´ dijo Issei rascandose la cabeza `` Luego de que lo hablasemos con detenimiento , acepte la propuesta ´´ dijo Issei un poco sonrojado .

`` ¡¿ QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !? ´´ gritaron Akeno , Asia y ¿ Mirajane ? ¿ Erza ? .

`` ¡ Issei-san como pudiste ! ´´ exclamo Asia con los ojos llorosos .

Akeno se encontraba un poco sorprendida , y fue hablar con Rias .

`` Rias , ¿ por qué dejastes que Issei-kun aceptase un matrimonio arreglado ? Pensaba que tu también los detestabas ´´ dijo Akeno susurrandole al oido a Rias .

`` La situacion de este matrimonio es distinta a la mia antes , yo no queria casarme con Raiser , pero Issei y Ravel han decidido que si ´´ dijo Rias sabiendo que Ravel estaba enamorada de Issei .

`` Además acorde con Lord Phenex , acepte casarme con Ravel , pero antes me casare con Rias , eso no pienso cambiarlo ´´ dijo Issei .

Rias miro a Issei con una sonrisa cuando escucho sus palabras e Issei le devolvio la sonrisa también .

* SHAR *

Se escucho algo que se movia por la zona estaba cerca del grupo .

`` Hay algo que nos esta observando ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Todo el mundo juntos ´´ dijo Issei .

El grupo se junto de espadas formando un circulo para que sus vistas estuviesen centradas en los alrededores , los que estaban al frente eran Issei y Grayfia .

`` Debe ser algún animal que nos este acechando ´´ dijo Kiba a todos .

`` Creo que lo tenemos delante ´´ dijo Issei .

Todos se prepararon para ver que clase de animal los estaba acechando , el grupo se preparo para hacerle frente fuese lo que fuese .

Entonces de entre los arbustos aparecio delante del grupo lo que parecia ser un lobo blanco de un tamaño algo normal , se aprecia que tenia los ojos de color morados rojos .

`` ¿ Eso es un lobo ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntando .

`` Eso parece , pero nunca habia visto un lobo como este en el Inframundo ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Yo tampoco ´´ dijo Grayfia .

Eso dejo sorprendido a los presentes , para que Rias y Grayfia que conocian casi todo del Inframundo aparezca un animal que nunca antes habian visto , eso era para sorprenderse .

`` No parece que nos quiera atacar ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Entonces , ¿ qué quiere ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Entonces el lobo comenzo acercarse al grupo con pasos lentos mientras que el grupo seguia firme en sus posiciones .

El lobo solo se dirigía a una sola persona del grupo a Issei , todos se apartaron para no incomodar al lobo , entonces Issei se agacho para poder ver a el lobo a los ojos .

Durante breves momentos hubo un gran silencio mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos , entonces el lobo acerco su morro al rostro de Issei y empezó a olfatearlo , luego empezo a lamer a Issei mientras que movia la cola de felicidad .

`` Parece que se ha encarilllado conmigo ´´ dijo Issei mientras que acariciaba la cabeza del lobo .

`` Parece que has conseguido una mascota , Ise ´´ dijo Rias tambien agachandose y acariciando al lobo .

`` Que pelo tan suave tiene , creo lle voy a llamar Terry ´´ dijo Issei dando ya dando un nombre a el lobo .

`` Terry , es un buen nombre ´´ dijo Rias .

* PAAM PAAM *

Entonces se podian escuchar grandes sonidos que se acercaban a el grupo .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando escondiendose detrás de Issei .

* GRUÑIDO *

Issei se fijo en que Terry estaba mostrando los dientes y gruñendo en una especifica dirección .

`` ¡ Algo se esta acercando ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* PAAAM PAAAM *

El sonido como de pisadas se hacía cada vez más fuerte , se podia escuchar pasos firmes y varios arboles fueron destrozados delante del grupo .

Una criatura de un tamaño considerable estaba frente a ellos , presentaba el aspecto de un gran tigre del tamaño de dos caminos de cargamento , presentaba tres cabezas juntas con cuatro ojos , tres narices tres bocas con grandes dientes de sable con la cabeza de la izquierda teniendolos hacía arriba mientras que las otras dos cabezas en dirección hacía abajo , cuatro orejas , seis patas .

* ROOAAAAAAAR *

La bestia dio un impresionante rugido que de lo pocos que quedaban arboles por los alrededores fueron arrancandos del suelo .

`` ¡ Esta bestia nos atacara ! ´´ exclamo Rias emanando de su poder .

Grayfia dio un paso a en frente , para ella eliminar esa criatura no sería ningún problema .

`` Grayfia-san espera ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole .

`` Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea , vamos a utilizar a este bicho como un transporte ´´ dijo Issei señalando a el tigre .

* ROOOOAAAAAAAAAR *

El tigre comenzó a acercarse a ellos con la intención de devorarlos .

`` ¿ Cómo pretendes usar esa cosa como un medio de transporte ? Es más , ¿ no te enfermaras por eso ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Lo tengo todo controlado ... y lo del mareo , es un animal no un medio de transporte ´´ dijo Issei sugestionandole el mismo para evitar los mareos .

`` ¿ Cómo planea controlar al animal ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole .

`` Facil ´´ dijo Issei dando pasos lentos comenzó a acercarse al animal `` Solo ... hay que enseñarle quien manda ´´ dijo Issei .

Imperceptible para todos ( salvo para Grayfia ) Issei comenzó a emanar su aura dorada , esta comenzo a tomar forma detrás de él , esta tomo la forma de un gran dragón humanoide con dos grandes cuernos en su cabeza y el tigre estaba asustado .

El tigre pudo entender que no podía oponerse , de lo contrario sería facilmente eliminado .

`` Listo , ¿ suben ? ´´ dijo Issei saltando al lomo del tigre .

Todos estaban sorprendidos a la vez que se preguntaban como lo hizo .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Gracias al gigantesco felino el camino hacía el castillo duraria menos , solo faltaban menos de 10 minutos para llegar .

`` Es increible , la piel de el tigre-san es muy suave ´´ dijo Asia frotando su mano por la piel del gran tigre .

`` ¿ Cómo hiciste para que siguiera tus ordenes ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole mientras que ella acariciaba a Terry .

Issei y Terry se encontraban sobre la cabeza del tigre .

`` Es sencillo , es como el rugido que había lanzado al entrar en la barrera , con ella he alertado a todos los animales de mi presencia , para que no se acercaran ´´ dijo Issei explicando `` Supongo que para aquellos animales fuertes no fue el caso , por lo cual utilice un poco de mi poder para intimidar a este grandullon ´´ dijo Issei palmeando una de las cabezas del tigre .

* GRUUUU *

El tigre soltó un ligero rugido , pero no uno de enfado o de ira , era más como el sonido de un animal cuando reconoce a su dueño .

`` Parece que se ha encariñado contigo Issei ´´ dijo Cana con otra bebida en la mano .

`` ¿ Tu crees ? ´´ dijo Issei confuso `` Bueno , de ser asi , entonces me puede ayudar a proteger el castillo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya casi hemo llegado ´´ dijo Grayfia .

El castillo comenzó a ser visto a lo lejos , y la mandibula de Issei se abrio del asombro tanto que toco la cabeza del tigre .

El castillo simplemente era enorme .

`` ¡ Es gigantesco ! ´´ exclamo Issei asombrado `` ¿ Acaso es más grande que el castillo Gremory y castillo Phenex ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

Sin duda , el castillo era aún más grande que el hogar Gremory y Phenex , claro que estaba algo destrozado pero no quitaba el hecho que era una arquitectura elegante .

`` La vegetación parece cubrir en gran parte al castillo ... ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Era entendible , por alguna razón el antepasado de Issei-kun dejo el Inframundo y fue al mundo humano , es por eso que nadie supo de su existencia asi como la de su legado ´´ dijo Akeno .

Las palabras de Akeno eran algo que Issei se preguntaba desde que descubrío la verdad respecto a sus poderes , ¿ por qué dejo el Inframundo ? ¿ Por qué fue al mundo humano ? Muchas preguntas , pero la respuesta nunca la encontraba .

Después de un rato al fin llegarón a lo que se veia como la entrada principal del castillo con la estatua de dragones en cada lado , para llegar a lo que quedaba de la gran puerta de entrada tenian que pasar por unos viejos escalones cubiertos por vegetación .

Issei y el resto se bajaron del tigre .

`` Quedate en la entrada , ¿ vale ? ´´ dijo Issei al tigre .

* GRRROOOOOAAAR *

El tigre acato las ordenes de Issei y se quedo en la entrada vigilando en casco de que alguna otra criatura se acercara .

`` Una vez dentro nos dirigiremos al centro del castillo , ahi se encuentra el sello ´´ dijo Grayfia explicando .

`` ¿ Cómo se supone que poder retirar el sello ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Es probable que el sello se disuelva al sentir la firma de su poder ´´ dijo Grayfia .

El grupo se adentro en el castillo , antiguos cuadros estropeados por el paso del tiempo , antiguos adornos hechos polvos y estatuas hechas polvos , dentro solo se podía notar lo que pasaba cuando un lugar era dejado olvidado .

`` Grayfia-san , se que sonara tonto preguntar ... ¿ pero aqui no hay trampas ? ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

Eso fue algo que nadie a excepcion de Grayfia pensó al entrar , ¿ seria posible que el lugar tuvieran trampas ? .

`` No hay porque preocuparse , se ha revisado el lugar y no se detectaron trampas ´´ dijo Grayfia calmando a todos los presentes .

`` Uffff ... Eso me tranquiliza ´´ dijo Issei dejando escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad recostandose sobre la baranda de la vieja escalera por la cual subian .

* PLACK *

El sonido de una palanca se escucho , todos se quedaron estaticos al escucharlo .

`` Eso no ha sonado nada bien , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei .

* PLACK *

Justo debajo de ellos se abrío una compuerta , era un piso falso .

Ellos comenzaron a caer en picada .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo gritando mientras que caia .

 **( En el piso subterraneo )**

* BAAAM *

`` Ah ... eso duele ´´ dijo Issei quejandose `` ¿ Estais bien ? ´´

`` S-Sí , aunque ha sido una gran caida ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Y ha sido bien alta ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` Como duele ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Creo que no podre sentarme en dias ´´ dijo Xenovia poniendose ya de pie .

`` ¿ Eh ? ´´ los cuatro se dieron cuenta de algo .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado con los demás !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

Por alguna extraña razón , al momento de caer el grupo todos fueron separados .

Issei se quedo junto con Kiba , Kanu y Erza pero no había el más detalle de donde se encontraban los demás .

`` ¿ Cómo nos separamos ? Estabamos cayendo todos al mismo tiempo ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No lo se , pero apenas si se puede ver algo a lo lejos ´´ dijo Kiba .

Aun pudiendo ver en la oscuridad por ser demonios , a ellos se les dificultaba poder ver que tenían más adelante .

`` En todo caso ´´ dijo Erza poniendose de pie `` Tenemos que encontrar a Rias-san y a las demás ´´

`` Sí , yo también estoy preocupado por Rias , además ... tengo el presentimiento de que no estamos solo ´´ dijo Issei teniendo una extraña sensación , como si alguien lo estuviera observando .

Todos pusieron sus sentidos al maximo por las palabras de Issei , él casi nunca se equivoca .

Issei encendio su puño derecho con fuego de Dragon haciendo una antorcha improvisada .

`` Este lugar es enorme ´´ dijo Erza .

Por lo que podía iluminarse por la llama de Issei , la habitación donde se encontraban era sumamente grande , tanto que no podían ver con claridad el techo por el que había caido .

`` ¿ Dondé habrán caido los demás ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandose .

 **( En el piso subterraneo )**

* BAAAAM *

`` Ay , eso duele ´´ dijo Rias quejandose .

`` ¿ Dondé estamos ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Mirajane mirando por los alrededores .

`` Ise , ¿ dónde están Ise y los demás ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando mientras que miraba por los alrededores .

`` ¡ Grayfia , Issei , Asia , Koneko , Xenovia , Kanu , Zest , Erza , Yuuto ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

No hubo ninguna respuesta por los alrededores .

`` Tal parece que nos separamos al caer ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Tenemos que encontrar a Issei y al resto ´´ dijo Rias parandose .

`` ¿ Pero exactamente dónde estamos ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` Primero que nada tenemos que ver lo que tenemos enfrente ´´ dijo Rias creó un pequeño circulo mágico en su palma , el cual comenzó a iluminar como si fuera una linterna con luz roja .

`` ¿ Cuantó tiempo hemos estado cayendo ? ´´ dijo Cana preguntando mientras que iluminaba el lugar con una carta magica .

`` ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` Por lo poco que puedo ver arriba , no se puede ver la trampa por la que hemos caido ´´ dijo Cana .

`` ¿ Cómo ? ´´ dijo Rias iluminando , sin duda se veia que habían caido por bastante tiempo .

`` ¿ Cómo puede ser ? , la caida no se había sentido de un largo tiempo ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Creo que eso no nos tiene que preocupar , hay que encontrar al resto del grupo ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Es cierto , debemos de encontrar a los demás ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Deberiamos ir por aqui , se ve el efecto del aire moverse por aqui , la salida esta cerca ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` Muy bien , vamos ´´ dijo Rias .

El grupo comenzó a caminar esperando encontrar una salida o algún metodo para llegar a la entrada .

 **( Con el grupo de Issei )**

Por su parte ... las cosas se habían puesto feas para Issei , Kiba , Erza y Kanu .

* BAAA *

`` ¡ Por qué demonios ahí una piedra gigante rodando detrás de nosotros ! ´´ exclamo Issei corriendo por su vida por una simple trampa .

`` ¡ Esto es mi culpa ! ´´ exclamo Erza corriendo igual .

Mientras ellos exploraban , Erza piso un interruptor en el suelo , una trampa muy simple y tonta .

El piso debajo de ellos se abrió , las flechas salían disparadas por las paredes y lo último fue la presente piedra .

`` ¡ Seguid corriendo ! ´´ exclamo Issei aumentando la velocidad .

El grupo aumento la velocidad , la pidra poco a poco los estaba alcanzando .

`` ¡ Delante el camino se divide en una T ! ´´ exclamo Kiba .

`` ¡ Separaooooooooooooosss ! ´´ exclamo Kanu .

* BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM *

La gigantesca roca atraveso el muro , Issei , Kiba , Erza y Kanu saltaron a la izquierda justo a tiempo .

* BOING * * BOING *

Issei sintío dos calidas y mullidas sensaciones , unas sensaciones que el conocía bien más no sabía como había llegado ahí .

Issei levanto la cara y para felicidad o terror , tenía su cara entre los pechos de Erza y tenía su mano izquierda estaba en uno de los pechos de Kanu .

Ambas estaban rojas , Erza estaba igual de roja que su cabello , se estaban empezando a poner nerviosa y a balbucear .

`` Solo os dire ... Gracias por eso ´´ dijo Issei levantando su unico pulgar libre .

```` KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ´´´´

* SLAP * * SLAP *

 **( Con el grupo de Rias )**

`` Hemos conseguido regresar a la entrada ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Al parecer nadie más a regresado ´´ dijo Akeno .

* TAP * * TAP *

El sonido de pisadas llamo la atención de las cuatro chicas .

`` ¿ Grayfia ? ´´ dijo Rias esperando que fuese su cuñada y los demás .

Rias se dirigio hacía donde se originaba el sonido de las pisadas .

* CLIRK *

Se podía escuchar los sonidos de relampagos .

 **( En otro lado del piso subterraneo )**

* CLIRK *

`` ¿ Qué ha sido ese sonido ? ´´ dijo Asia preguntando .

`` Creo que ha venido de arriba ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Si ha venido de arriba ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Demonos prisa , tengo un mal presentimiento ´´ dijo Grayfia .

* GROOOAR *

También Terry se encontraba con ellas y solto un ladrido de estar de acuerdo .

Las cinco se movieron rapido y se dirigieron a la parte de arriba .

 **( Con el grupo de Rias )**

* CRICK *

* BAM *

Alguién lanzo como un relampago azul contra Rias , antes de que Rias recibiese el impacto , alguien interpuso su puño envuelto en oscuridad detuvo el relampago .

`` ¡ Mira-san ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Mirajane se había transformado y tenía envuelto su puño con un aura oscura , empleo su puño envuelto en magia para defender a Rias .

`` ¡ Es muy fuerte ! ´´ exclamo Mirajane .

El relampago que impacto contra el puño de Mirajane seguía su curso , no ha perdido nada de potencia y ganando terreno sobre el puño de Mirajane .

Mirajane y Rias fueron empujadas y lanzadas hacía atrás .

`` ¡ Rias , Mira-san ! ´´ exclamo Akeno .

`` ¿¡ Os encontraies bien !? ´´ exclamo Cana .

`` No os movais ´´ dijo una voz aparte .

Akeno y Cana se giraron en donde provenia la voz .

Ahi delante de ellas habian dos puños electrificados delante de ellas , delante de ellas se encontraba una persona , llevaba una chaqueta naranja con un traje negro por dentro , la figura tenia el cabello purpura con dos orejas de perro sobresaliendole de la cabeza , con la piel morena , ojos dorados y una cola sobresaliendole por detrás .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Akeno preguntando .

`` Las pregunta las hago yo ´´ dijo la enmascarada `` ¿ Qué hacen un par de mocosas como vosotras en este castillo ? . ¿ Cuantó tiempo ha pasado desde que alguién puso un pie en este castillo ? ´´ dijo preguntando .

Akeno y Cana estaban encontrado un momento para atacar y después ayudar a Rias y Mirajane .

* CLIRCK *

Unos relampagos bailaron alrededor de ambas sin tocarlas , como una señal de advertencia .

`` Mocosas , será mejor que respondais a mis preguntas a no ser que querais acabar chasmuscadas por mis relampagos , asi que respondedme , ¿ cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguién piso este castillo ? ´´ dijo la enmascarada preguntandole .

Akeno y Cana estaban en aprietos , no sabían como se encontraban Rias y Mirajane y a la misteriosa figura que se estaban enfretando era muy poderosa , mucho más que ellas .

`` ¡ Respondedme ! ´´ exclamo la enmascarada .

* BAAAAAAM *

De repente , una masa de energía demoniaca salío disparada contra la enmascarada .

La enmascarada vio venir el disparo por lo cual contraatacó disparando un relampago desde sus manos .

* CRICK *

* BOOOONG *

Una parte del castillo exploto .

 **( Con el grupo de Issei )**

`` ¿ Qué demonios está pasando hay arriba ? ´´ pregunto Issei , su cara tenia la marca de dos manos .

`` Parece que una batalla se esta desatando arriba de nosotros ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Tenemos que darnos prisa ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Vamos para arriba ´´ dijo Kanu .

Todos fueron corriendo a donde parecía ser una salida .

 **( Con el grupo de Rias )**

El polvo aparecía en donde se había producido la explosión .

`` Cof ... Cof ... ¿ Qué acaba de suceder ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¡ Buchou ! ´´ exclamo Koneko .

`` ¡ Buchou-san ! ´´ exclamo Asia .

`` ¡ Asia , Koneko ! ¡ Qué bien que os encontreis bien ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` Menos mal que estais bien ´´ dijo Mirajane tenia una leve herida en el brazo derecho .

`` ¿ Te encuentras bien , Mira ? ´´ dijo Zest agachandose para ver como se encontraba .

`` Mira-san , espera te curare ´´ dijo Asia activando su Sacred Gear para comenzar la curación de Mirajane .

`` Muchas gracias , Asia ´´ dijo Mirajane sonriendole , ahora dirigio su mirada al frente `` ¿ Dondé esta la persona que nos ha querido electrocutar ? ´´ dijo Mirajane preguntando .

`` No lo se ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Pero es realmente peligroso ´´ dijo Cana .

`` Ahora esta peleando contra Grayfia-san haya afuera ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Buchou ... ¿ Quien es ser ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole .

`` No lo se ... Pero es fuerte , si esta peleando a la par con Grayfia ´´ dijo Rias .

 **( Con Grayfia )**

En medio del aire , dos seres de gran poder se enfretaban .

`` ¿ Quién eres tu ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntando `` ¿ Donde apareciste ? ¿ Vienes de este castillo ? ´´

`` ¡ Eso deberia decirlo yo ! ´´ exclamo la enmascarada `` ¡ Por qué hay demonios en este castillo ! **[ Disparo relampago ]**

De los brazos de la enmascarada salieron disparados dos rayos con forma de balas y su velocidad eran increibles .

Grayfia formo una barrera para detener los disparos .

* CLANK * * CLANK *

La barrera contuvo los dos disparos , pero la barrera se agrieto y comenzo a romperse .

` Es fuerte ´ pensó Grayfia .

La enmascarada no perdio tiempo y acordo la distancia entre ambos en un parpadeo .

 **[ Corriente veloz ]** dijo la enmascarada y de su cuerpo salian rayos que fueron adquiriendo formas de leopardos que fueron contra Grayfia .

El tiempo no dejaría que Grayfia pudiese formar una barrera magica para evitar el ataque .

`` ¡ Se acabo ! ´´exclamo la enmascarada .

Si Grayfia recibiese ese ataque sufriria grandes daños .

Las energias estaban por impactar cuando ...

 **[ Getsuga Tensho ]** una energia de fuego plateado con forma de media luna corto por la mitad todos los leopardos electricos de la misteriosa enmascarada .

`` ¡ Esa tecnica es ... ! ´´ exclamo la enmascarada reconociendo el ataque y miro en dirección de donde provenia .

`` Parece que logre he llegado a tiempo , ¿ te encuentras bien ? , Grayfia-san ´´ dijo Issei con sus alas de demonio desplegadas y colocandose junto a Grayfia .

`` Sí , pero esa enmascarada de delante , es fuerte ´´ dijo Grayfia .

La enmascarada se encontraba mirando a Issei fijamente sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo .

`` Vamos a derrotar a esta cosa Grayfia-san ´´ dijo Issei apuntando a la enmascarada con Ascalon .

* Por fin es momento de un poco de acción conmigo * dijo Ascalon .

`` Aceptare su ayuda Issei-sama ´´ dijo Grayfia `` Otra cosa , ¿ por qué tiene la forma de dos manos estampadas en cada mejilla ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntandole .

`` Eto ... S-Sin comentarios ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... ´´ Grayfia no dijo nada .

`` Dracon-sama ´´ dijo la enmascarada .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que has dicho ? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido `` ¿ Cómo es que conoces ese nombre ? ´´ .

`` Bajemos ... Ahora entiendo lo que esta sucediendo ´´ dijo la enmascarada .

Issei no se fiaba de las palabras de la enmascarada , pero él junto a Grayfia comenzaron a descender a tierra .

Una vez ya en el suelo , Rias y el resto se colocaron detrás de Grayfia e Issei listos para pelear , mientras que Terry se colocaba al lado de Issei mostrando los dientes .

`` Increible ´´ dijo la enmascarada mirando a Terry .

`` Respondeme , ¿ cómo conoces el nombre de mi antepasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo la enmascarada , la figura se quito la mascara que cubria el resto de su rostro , revelando que era una mujer morena con orejas de lobo y cola también y poseia una figura bastante presentable , ahora la figura se inclino ante Issei `` Disculpe mi discortesia , mi nombre es Yoruichi Shihoin , soy la familiar sirviente de Dracon-sama´´ .

`` ¿¡ Qué !? ´´ exclamaron los presentes , con excepcion de Grayfia .

`` ¿ Cómo es que eres el familiar sirviente de mi antepasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Como he dicho ... ¿ puede decirme su nombre ? ´´ dijo Yoruichi preguntandole .

`` Ah , Issei , Issei Hyoudou ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

`` Como escucho Issei-sama , hace mucho tiempo , yo era una mujer lobo que acabe en el Inframundo por una caceria por los Maous originales , Dracon-sama me rescato y me dio un lugar en el cual puede vivir ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicandole .

`` ¿ Cómo llegastes al Inframundo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Fui raptada cuando era pequeña por un demonio bastante arrogante tras eso fui perseguida por los Maous y el resto ya lo he dicho ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicandole .

Todos los presentes que han escuchado la historia de Yoruichi estaban simplemente sorprendido por ello , no se esperaban de una historia tan triste .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Luego de unos minutos , Yoruichi estaba guiando a Issei y los demás por el castillo .

`` ¿ Cómo es que aún estas viva ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Al igual que muchos seres sobrenaturales tengo una vida longeva que se diferencia a la de los seres humanos y vivo más que ellos ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicandole .

`` ¿ Has estado encerrada en este castillo desde entonces ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , tal parece que Dracon-sama nos dejo a nosotros en un estado simulado a un sueño profundo ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¿ Nosotros ? ´´ dijo Grayfia preguntando .

`` El segundo familiar de Dracon-sama , por consecuecia el segundo familiar de Issei-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¿¡ Familiar !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Sí , el juramento y mision que tenemos nosotros es resguardar a Arcturus-sama y a todos sus descendientes ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando `` Pero realmente usted es increible , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¿ Por qué lo dices , Yoruichi ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Nunca pensé que cuando llegase a obtener un Lobo de Batalla ´´ dijo Yoruichi mirando a Terry .

Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en Terry que se encontraba al lado de Issei .

`` ¿ Lobo de Batalla ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Nunca he escuchado hablar de una especia de lobo llamada asi ´´ dijo Rias .

`` En realidad los Lobos de Batalla eran originarios del mundo humano en épocas antiguas y también tenian vidas largas , Dracon-sama se encontró con uno en sus tiempos y decidío traerlos aqui a su terriotorio . Aún recuerdo que el jefe del grupo lo acepto como su dueño al igual que el resto , también se podía notar que los lobos de batalla que tenian el aire de un rey ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando a todos respecto a los Lobos de Batalla .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon de la historia de la raza de Terry .

`` Asi que Lobo de Batalla , eres increible Terry ´´ dijo Issei acariciandolo .

Terry simplemente se veia feliz y movia la cola de felicidad por la accion de Issei .

De alguna manera inesperada Issei había conseguido una familiar de gran poder de lucha y conocimiento que ha sido capaz de poner en una situacion dificial a Grayfia , ahora sabia que Terry era una lobo especial y de otro familiar que todavía no sabía nada .

`` Hemos llegado ´´ dijo Yoruichi abriendo las puertas de gran tamaño .

El lugar que habían llegado parecía ser el centro del castillo , al fondo se encontraba un viejo trono que se encontraba roto y lleno de polvo .

`` Es aqui ´´ dijo Grayfia .

En el centro de la sala se encontraba un circulo mágico de color dorado el cual estaba cubierto por un pequeño domo .

`` Es la barrera que cubre el castillo y los alrededores del territorio ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando `` Al estar la barrera activada hace imposible el poder tele transportarse , asi como poco a poco esta barrera drena la energía de cualquier ser que este detro ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¡! ´´ Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo escucharon .

`` ¿¡ Esta barrera esta drenando nuestra energia !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido .

`` Es un metodo de contención , aquellos que son débiles no resistiran no menos de 5 minutos dentro de ella , por lo que veo el hechizo esta en lo mínimo ´´ dijo Yoruichi `` De estar al nivel maximo , la vida de cualquier ser dentro se hubiera desmayado y muerto al final ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Hemos tenido mucha suerte ´´ dijo Issei sintiendose intimidado .

`` Vamos ha proceder a retirar el sello ´´ dijo Grayfia , pero fue detenida por Yoruichi .

`` Sería más recomendable que solo Issei-sama se acerque , de entrar alguién más dentro del domo del sello , es algo probable que se active su maximo nivel ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando .

Todos dieron un paso atrás dejando al frente a Issei .

`` Eso no me ayuda en absoluto ´´ dijo Issei .

Quitandose los nervios que lo invadian por el momento , Issei siguío al frente y se paro frente al domo .

`` El hechizo esta ligado al poder de Dracon-sama , como su descendiente , el sello reconocera y podra anularlo ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando `` Solo ponga su mano sobre el domo ´´ .

* GLUP *

Issei trago duro , sus nervios habian regresado y estaban ahora a lo más alto , no era de extrañar , si fallaba todo lo que estuviera dentro de la barrera moriría él y todos sus amigos .

Issei lentamente puso su mano sobre el domo .

* FLUSHHHHHHHHHH *

En un instante , Issei se encontraba en su transformación dorada sin que él se diera cuenta de ello , su cabello su puso en punta y dorado , con su llama dorada en la frente y con la Boosted Gear en la mano izquierda .

`` ¡ ´´ Cuando Yoruichi observo la Boosted Gear se sorprendio .

El domo comenzó a brillar en dorado , luego este comenzó a desaparecer con un brillo dorado .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando sorprendida .

De pronto todo el castillo comenzó a cambiar , las particulas del sello ... Estaban regresando al castillo a su forma original .

Las paredes destruidas estaban reformandose , los lugares cubiertos por las malezas y vegetaciones están regresando a su estado normal asi como los adornos de las habitaciones .

En cuestión de minutos , el viejo castillo se había reformado como un castillo completamente nuevo .

`` ¿ Cómo ha sucedido esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando aún con su transformación .

`` Es probable que Dracon-sama dejara esto preparado , es un hechizo que regreso al castillo a su gloria original ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

De alguna forma Issei no entendía como era posible , pero de que el castillo de su antepasado estaba como nuevo , era algo que lo alegro .

`` Parece que el castillo haya revivido , ¿ afuera habra sucedido lo mismo ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntando .

Sin prisa Issei y los demás salieron fuera del castillo , los arboles que se encontraban demasiado cerca del castillo habían desaparecido , un perimetro de tierra libre de cualquier planta se formo separando al castillo del bosque con estatuas de dragones en los alrededores y fuentes con dragones expulsando agua de su boca .

Había comenzado el resurgimiento del clan Hyoudou .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Grayfia se había retirado para comunicarle y explicarle todo a Sirzechs mientras que Issei y el resto permanecieron para poder explorar e inspeccionar el castillo recien reformados .

`` Hemos revisado gran parte del castillo , algunos lugares estan vacios ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Era logico si lo pensamos detenidamente ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Ahora ella guiaba a todos en el castillo .

`` Han pasado milenios desde que mi maestro estuvo en el castillo , lo que vea una vez se encontro aquí , se perdío o fue robado ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Ah ... ´´ dijo Issei soltando un suspiro cuando escucho eso `` Y yo que creia que mi antepasado tuviera un tesoro escondido ´´

`` Calma Issei ´´ dijo Mirajane tratando de animarlo .

`` De hecho hay un tesoro ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Todo el mundo se giro para centrar su atención en la mujer lobo .

`` La habitación en donde me mantuve dormida se encuentra al lado de la camara de los tesoros ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¡ Llevame ahí ! ´´ exclamo Issei poniendose en un instante delante de Issei .

Todo el mundo miro a Issei con caras entre pena y duda .

`` ¿ Qué ? Sabeis muy bien que el estado monetario del clan da pena ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ciertamente , nos encontramos en el punto donde los fondos del clan son sumamentes escasos ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Si , realmente un tesoro le hacia falta a Issei-kun ´´ dijo Kiba .

Desde que Issei se volvío un demonio de clase alta , Zest ayudaba a Issei en llevar la contabilidad del clan y con ayuda de todos los demás .

`` Siganme , de paso , podrán conocer al segundo familiar de Dracon-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Ah , es cierto , dijiste que había alguién más contigo ´´ dijo Issei `` ¿ Es otro ser cómo tu ? ´´ .

`` No ... Es algo complicado de explicarlo , lo sabrán cuando lleguemos ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Yoruichi guio a todos bajado por unas escaleras que se encontraban ocultas tras un cuadro dos habitaciones a la derecha de la sala central .

Bajando por unas largas escaleras , llegaron a las puertas de gran tamaño .

`` Voy a abrir las puertas ´´ dijo Yoruichi haciendo fuerza , empujo las inmensas puertas .

Las cuales comenzaron a abrirse lentamente , las puertas hacian un sonido al abrirse , cuando se abrieron en su totalidad .

`` E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e ´´ Issei se encontraba sin poder decir ninguna palabra .

Al igual que todos los presentes .

Alli , al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba algo a lo que literalmente se podría decir .

`` ¡ Es un mar de oro ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Oro , monedas , joyas , objetos , habia de todo , el lugar tenia tanto oro que tocaba el techo , el lugar estaba a revosar y por como se veia la habitación , era de gran tamaño .

`` ¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ´´ exclamo Issei lleno de emoción `` ¡ Nuestros problemas financieros del clan se han esfumado para siempre ! ´´ .

Para Issei y los demás fue algo impresionante ver tanto oro junto .

`` Parece que aunque el lugar estuvo deshabitado por tantos años , nadie ha conseguido llegar a este lugar ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Issei no estaba escuchando ninguna palabra , sus oidos y ojos solo se centraron en el oro de la camara y el ruido que hacía al levantarlo con su mano .

[ Socio controlate , los demonios pecan por la codicia y el dinero es el mayor mal que una vez fue creado en este mundo , no te dejes llevar ] dijo Ddraig calmando a Issei .

`` Ah , cierto , me he dejado llevar un poco y me he puesto tonto ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Demasiado ] dijo Ddraig .

`` Esto es sin duda algo increible ´´ dijo Rias `` Ahora eres un lider hecho y derecho del clan , solo falta saber que tierras te pertenecen , Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Yoruichi , ¿ sabes qué tan grande son las tierras de mi antepasado ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

La principal fuente de información respecto a todo el clan en estos momentos es Yoruichi .

`` Hum ... Según recuerdo ... ´´ dijo Yoruichi tomandose su tiempo para recordar `` Creo que Dracon-sama había dicho que sus tierras abarcaban una media de 17,701,792 kilometros cuadrados ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Todos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon la cantidad mencionada por Yoruichi mientras que Issei estaba con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza .

`` ¿ Cuantó es eso ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` I-Issei ... Esa cantidad es lo mismo que miden los paises Rusia y Ucrania juntos ´´ dijo Rias .

El cerebro de Issei hechaba humo al esuchar las palabras de su novia .

Rusia el país más grande de la Tierra junto con un pais vecino ... algún dato más y la cabeza de Issei iba a explotar de información .

`` Esto es mucho ... Necesito un poco de aire ´´ dijo Issei .

Yoruichi se sorprendío por la impresión de su actual maestro y compañía .

 **( En la segunda cámara )**

`` ¡ Pero qué es eso ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Si lo de antes no le había sorprendido , lo de ahora era ya una bomba .

Frente a Issei , se encontraba un gigantesco barco de madera .

`` ¿ Qué es este enorme barco ? ¿ Cómo es que se encuentra aqui abajo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando sorprendido .

`` E-E-Eso es , ¡ eso es un Skidbladnir ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

`` ¿ Un qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Skidbladnir , un barco de guerra de Asgard , ¿ cómo es que algo asi está aqui ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

Rias sabía que era ya que una de las piezas de su hermano era alguién que provino de las tierras escandinavas .

`` Este es el segundo familiar de Dracon-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi poniendo una mano sobre la madera del barco `` Dracon-sama lo recibío de el dios nórdico , Odin , dijo que era el prototipo de una nueva flota , parece que ya no eres él único ´´ .

`` ... ´´ Todos se confudieron por las últimas palabras de Yoruichi .

`` ¿ Estas hablando con él ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , solo aquellos que estén conectados con él podrán escucharlo , Issei-sama , es momento de que nos volvamos sus familiares ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Ah , ¡ S-Sí ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

El ritual de los familiares dio comienzo .

 **( En el castillo Gremory )**

Issei y el resto regresaron al castillo Gremory , Ravel se encontraba en el vestibulo en ese momento .

`` Bienvenido , ¿ Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Ravel confundida .

Issei estaba siendo cargado por Terry , habían pasado muchas emociones en un solo día para él .

`` ¿ Qué es lo que ha pasado ? ¿ Y ese lobo ? ´´ dijo Ravel preguntando preocupada .

`` Bueno ... Han pasado muchas cosas y él se llama Terry´´ dijo Kiba que estaba al lado de Issei .

`` Lo siento Ravel ... Estoy muy cansado ... Necesito decansar ´´ dijo Issei cansado .

La resistencia fisica y mental de Issei estaban por simplemente sin energía .

No era de extrañar , en un solo día que viajo al Inframundo , fue al castillo de su antepasado , encontro una mina de oro , le explicaron que su territorio mide lo mismo que Rusia y Ucrania juntos y para finalizar ha conseguido dos familiares , un barco Asgardiano y una mujer lobo .

` Simplemente ... Increible ´ pensó Issei .

Issei simplemente tenia un montón por cosas de pensar .

`` Vaya , ¿ qué le ha pasado ? ´´ dijo Venelana preguntando .

`` Esta agotado Okaa-sama , muchas cosas pasaron en la visita al castillo de su antepasado ´´ dijo Rias explicandole .

`` Venelana-san , no estoy bien , me ire a descansar ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero la cena estará lista dentro de poco ´´ dijo Venelana .

`` Disculpeme , no creo estar en condiciones , será en otra ocasión Venelana-san ´´ dijo Issei .

Issei montado en Terry con ayuda de Kiba se marcharon dejando al resto en el vestibulo .

Kiba ayudo a Issei hasta que llegaran a su habitación .

Una vez dentro Issei se dejo caer sobre la cama dispuesto a dormir , Terry al mismo tiempo se acomodaba en el suelo al lado de Issei , pero antes queria hacer una pregunta .

`` Yoruichi ´´ dijo Issei llamando .

En la habitación de Issei aparecío un circulo magico de color dorado en el cual aparecío Yoruichi sobre él .

`` ¿ Qué sucede , Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Yoruichi preguntandole .

`` Hay algo que quise preguntar desde que vi algunas cosas en la casa de mi antepasado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¿ El qué Issei-sama ? ´´ dijo Yoruichi preguntando .

`` Cuando llegue pude fijarme en que en la casa había muchos adornos , figuras , cuadros y todo tenian formas de dragones , ¿ podría ser que mi clan tuviera una gran relacion con los dragones ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Asi es , Dracon-sama dijo que los dragones eran las criaturas más fuertes y nobles del mundo y realizo tratos y negociaciones con muchos dragones nobles ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicandole .

`` Vaya no me lo esperaba ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Pero es usted realmente afortunado Issei-sama , nunca espere que alguién del clan de Dracon-sama tuviera el gran Boosted Gear en su poder , si alguién de su clan lo pusiera se enorgulleceria por ello ´´ dijo Yoruichi hablando con orgullo .

`` Ya veo ... Muchas gracias Yoruichi por la información´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... ´´

Yoruichi se quedaba mirando a su nuevo maestro , no era igual a Dracon , pero tampoco eran completamente diferentes .

`` No tiene porque preocuparse por eso Issei-sama , yo estoy aqui para ayudarle y recuerde no esta solo , tiene a sus compañeros , a nosotros , sus familiares y a el gran Dragon Emperador Rojo que esta en su brazo izquierdo´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Jejejeje , mi antepasado dijo asi antes , gracias Yoruichi ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo soy su familiar , mi obligación es ayudarlo cuanto pueda , si me disculpa me retiro ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Descuida , gracias ´´ dijo Issei .

Yoruichi mostro una sonrisa al ver que Issei se relajo , entonces desaparecío en el circulo mágico .

Issei ya podía descansar después de un día tan duro y se fue a dormir .

 **( Días Después )**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que llegaron al Inframundo .

Por ordenes de Venelana y Grayfia , Issei comenzó o en otras palabras , fue obligado a recibir clases sobre el Inframundo , sobre los 73 clanes demoniacos , historia del Inframundo y demás .

` Se supone que estoy de vacaciones , ¿ por qué demonios estoy estudiando ? ´ pensó Issei .

El resto de los dos grupos se retiraron a realziar turismos y divertirse , mientras que Issei fue encerrado en contra de su voluntad a estudiar .

Junto a Issei se encontraba el hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia , Milicias .

En cierto modo , Milicias también era familia de Issei siendo el su sobrino .

* GACHA *

La puerta de la habitación se abrío y la madre de Rias entró .

`` ¡ Abuela ! ´´ exclamo Milicas feliz .

`` Issei-kun , Milicias , ¿ cómo está progresando sus estudios ? ´´ dijo Venelana preguntando .

`` Ah señora , el joven Issei avanza más rapido de lo esperado , su escritura es algo torpe , pero va mejorando ´´ dijo el tutor .

`` Excelente , Rias regresara pronto . Por lo cual ambos podrán ir juntos a la reunión de los jovenes demonios en el territorio del Maou ´´ dijo Venelana .

Los jovenes demonios , novatos de la edad de Rias , jovenes que aún no han debutado en los Rating Game oficiales , eran herederos , demonios de clase alta de familias antiguas , nobles .

Rias , Souna e Issei tenian que asistir , sus noblezas los acompañarían .

 **( En la estación de tren )**

Inmediatamente después de que el resto regresara de su viaje turistico , todos fueron en tren ( Para tortura del pobre Issei ) al territorio del Maou .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Después de tres horas de tren , de tortura para Issei .

Al llegar tanto a la estación , como las casas eran modernas , incluso había maquinas expendedoras , era algo distinto pero a la vez parecido al mundo humano .

`` Esta es la ciudad de Lucifer en el territorio del Maou , es la antigua capital del Inframundo donde vivía el anterior Lucifer-sama ´´ dijo Kiba explicando `` Vamos a caminar por el paso subterraneo de aqui , dado a que se armaría un escandolo si vamos por la superficie ´´ .

`` ¡ Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ¡ Princesa Rias-sama ! ´´ grito un fan .

`` Ahora te entiendo ´´ dijo Issei .

Un grupo de demonios en el andén de la estación estaban mirando a Rias y ovacionandola .

`` Bueno , Buchou es la hermana menor del Maou . Lo que es más , también es hermosa , por lo que es un objetivo anhelado entre los demonios de clase baja y media ´´ dijo Kiba explicando .

`` Es como una persona famosa en este mundo , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Algo asi ´´ dijo Kiba .

`` Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... ¡ Hay muchos demonios ! ´´ dijo Gasper entrando en panico por la cantidad de demonios .

`` Que problema , vamos a caminar con rapidez antes de que se forme un alboroto , ¿ se preparo el tren privado ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando .

`` ¿ Otro tren ? . Tengo una idea mejor , vosotros os vais por un lado y nosotros por otro ´´ dijo Issei .

* FLASH *

Repentinamente varias camaras comenzaron a tomar fotos , solo que en vez de tomar a Rias , tomaban fotos de ... ¿ Issei ? .

`` ¿ Qué esta pasando ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Es el lider del nuevo clan demoniaco ´´ dijo un fotografo .

Un tumulto de más fotografos se formo tomando foto tras foto de Issei y su grupo .

`` ¿ El tren esta listo ? ´´ dijo Issei , no le gustaba la idea de montar en el tren pero no le quedaba mejor .

`` Sí , por favor , siganme ´´ dijo el encargado .

Y asi partieron hacía el tren .

`` ¡ Rias-samaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ exclamo otro fan .

Si , era popular entre los hombres mayores también . Rias agito la mano a un grupo de hombres mientras daba una sonrisa tensa .

Después de otro viaje y tortura para Issei , al fin había llegado a la plataforma en el sotano del edificío más grande de la ciudad .

El lugar del encuentro para los demonios jovenes , las familias antiguas y de clase alta , un gran número de gente importante se encontraban en ese edificío .

Todos subieron en un ascensor , Rias dijo algunas palabras a sus siervos y los nuevos .

`` Todos permaneced tranquilos , no importa lo que se diga , no empiecen algo , la gente de arriba son nuestros futuros rivales , todo a su tiempo ´´ dijo Rias .

Ese era el tono de voz de alguién que está preparado para la batalla , con intenciones de no peder ante nadie .

`` Supongo que eso va para nosotros también ´´ dijo Issei poniendose a su lado y mirandola `` Aunque seas mi novia Rias vamos a ser oponentes dificiles ´´ .

Rias se sorprendío cuando escucho las palabras de Issei y lo miraba igual de sorprendida , pero pronto puso una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que ambos iban a darlo todo para vencer y ser el número uno .

`` Por supuesto , Issei ´´ dijo Rias .

El ascensor se detuvo , llegaron al piso y las puertas se abrieron .

Se encontraron en una gran sala , una persona que estaba allí y parecía ser un empleado se inclino en un saludo .

`` Bienvenidos , Gremory-sama , Dracon-sama , por favor , siganme ´´ dijo el empleado .

Los llevo por un determinado camino , las figuras de varias personas se encontraban en el camino .

`` ¡ Sairaorg ! ´´ exclamo Rias .

Rias conocia a una de esas figuras .

Esa persona también lo noto y se acerco , era un joven de su misma edad , un tipo duro de buen aspecto con el pelo negro y corto , de aspecto enérgico y de buen fisico repleto de musculos , tenía el aspecto de un luchador profesional sus ojos eran de color purpura .

`` Ha pasado un buen tiempo , Rias ´´ dijo el joven estrechando la mano de Rias mientras sonreia .

` Es fuerte , es clramente notable ´ pensó Issei reconociendo el enorme poder que emanaba el pelinegro .

Los demonios que formaban parte del grupo de Sairaorg se acercaron .

`` Sí , yo también te extrañe , es bueno ver que lo estás haciendo bien ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

`` ¿ Un conocido tuyo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Ah , para los que no lo conozcan se los presentare , el es Sairaorg , mi primo por parte de madre ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Soy Sairaorg Bael , el próximo jefe de la casa Bael ´´ dijo Sairaorg presentandose .

Los que no lo conocian , es decir , Issei , Asia , Xenovia , Erza , Kanu , Zest , Mirajane y Cana se sorprendieron al escuchar la casa del Gran Rey , la que esta después de los Maous .

`` Hyoudou Issei , lider de la casa Dracon ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Oh , tu eres el lider de la nuevacasa demoniaca , tenía ganas de conocerte , dijeron que repeliste a uno de los lideres de Grigori y te enfrentaste al Hakuryuukou ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

`` Bueno ... si ´´ dijo Issei rascandose la mejilla .

`` Es un placer conocerte ´´ dijo Sairaorg extendiendo su mano .

`` Igualmente ´´ dijo Issei estrechando la mano de Sairaorg .

* CRAK *

Por unos milisegundos ambos inconscientemente liberaron el aura de su poder , el piso en torno a ellos se resquebrajo .

Los ojos de Issei brillaron en dorado mientras que los de Sairaorg brillaron en purpura .

Cuando ambos soltaron la mano del otro , ambos mostraron una sonrisa .

`` Eres fuerte , muy , muy fuerte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Tú también , espero con ansias el día en que podamos cruzar puños ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

Rias y los siervos de Sairaorg estaban sorprendidos por ese momentáneo liberación de poder .

`` ¿ Entonces qué estás haciendo en este lugar ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole a su primo para calmar el ambiente .

`` Ah , es por ese idiota de ahi ´´ dijo Sairaorg respondiendo .

`` ¿ Idiota ? ¿ Los otros miembros también llegaron entonces ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Agares y Astaroth ya han llegado , Zephyrdor quedo en último lugar , inmediatamente después de su llegada Zephyrdor y Agares comenzaron a discutir ´´ dijo Sairaorg con una completa expresión de disgusto .

* DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON *

El edificío se estremecío en gra medida con un sonido enorme .

`` ¿ Qué ha sido esa explosión ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando cubriendose el rostro .

Preoxupados Rias y Sairaorg abrieron las puertas de la sala donde provino el ruido .

`` Caray , es por esto que no es recomendable que se encuentren antes de la reunión ´´ dijo Sairaorg hablando decepcionado .

Más alla de las puertas había un salón de banquetes grande abierto que estaba destrozado . Las mesas , sillas y decoraciones destruidas .

Todos los demonios que estaban dentro se dividieron en dos bandos que se miraron el uno al otro en el centro de la habitación , armas empuñadas en manos y se respiraba un aire de lucha .

Un lado estaban demonios con aspecto de Goblin maligno . El otro lado estaba conformado por demonios de aspecto relativamente normal , sin embargo , ambos grupos emitían un aura que estaba llena de frias intenciones de matar hasta el punto que era aterrador .

`` Zephyrdor , ¿ puedes no empezar una pelea en un lugar como este ? ¿Quieres morir ? ¿ De verdad quieres morir ? Incluso si te mato no seré culpada por los altos cargos ´´ dijo una demonio , llevaba gafas y su mirada fria y afilada daba miedo . La aura de energía que aumentaba el nivel de miedo .

`` ¡ Ja ! Lo dire una vez más , ¡ maldita ! dije que te enseñaria de una sola vez en una habitación privada con un gran problema , la Onee-san Agares realmente no le gusta salir sin guardaespaldas , ¿ verdad ? . Je , ¿ es por eso qué eres virgen que no ha dejado que ningún hombre se acerque a ella hasta ahora ? . Caray , todas las mujeres de las familias de los Maous son virgenes insorpotables , ¡ es por eso que dije que haria una ceremonia formal de apertura para ustedes ! ´´dijo Zephyrdor con un tono arrogante .

Un delicuente por donde se mire , con el cabello verde y tatuajes mágicos que emitían poder , un tipo molesto .

`` Este lugar es una sala de espera en donde permanecemos en un estado de alerta hasta que llegue el momento , para explicarlo mejor , los jovenes se reunen aquí y se dan los pequeños saludos . Sin embargo esto es lo que pasa cuando los jovenes se saludan , al reunir a mucha gente de sangre caliente en un solo lugar este tipo de problemas siempre surgen ´´ dijo Sairaorg explicando a todos los nuevos `` Los viejos demonios de las viejas familias y demonios de clase alta no pueden dejar de asumir que esto es una buena cosa . Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con una cosa tan inutil , pero no se puede hacer nada ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

Sairaorg iba a detenerlos , pero Issei se unío .

`` Ayudare , la actitud de ese sujeto me recuerda a alguién que detesto ´´ dijo Issei recordando a cierto demonio rubio .

`` ¿ Oh ? Estoy intrigado por lo que harás ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

Sairaorg e Issei se interpusieron entre los dos lados que estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea , los ojos de los lideres se movieron hacía ellos .

`` Seegvaria , princesa de la familia Agares y Zephyrdor , hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Labolas , si van más haya de esto , ambos seremos sus oponentes , escuchad , sé que esto es repentino , pero esta es la última advertencía , dependiendo de sus siguientes palabrasy acciones , usare mis puños sin piedad ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

`` Ya escucharon a Sairaorg-san , calmense ´´ dijo Issei con seriedad .

Las palabras de Sairaorg tenían tal intesidaden ellas que daba temor .

En cuanto a Issei , para los demonios su presencia intimidaba por alguna extraña razón .

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente del demonio delicuente esas palabras y se puso rojo de ira .

`` Para la familia Bael tener tan inconpetente y un don nadie ´´ dijo Zephyrdor de burla .

En ese momento un golpe resonó en la sala .

Antes de que Zephyrdor pudiera decir algo más , Issei ya tenia su puño derecho incrustado en la cara del delicuente , estrellándolo contra la pared , ganando un impulso más y atravesando el muro con su cuerpo inconsciente .

`` ¿ Oh ? Interesante golpe el que has realizado ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

Toda la manga del brazo derecho de Issei se había roto por la presión del golpe ejercido , solo Sairaorg noto algo inusual al momento de dar el golpe .

`` Sí , más no puedo utilizarlo muy seguido ´´ dijo Issei con un leve temblor en su brazo derecho .

`` ¡ Maldito ! ´´ exclamo un siervo de Zephyrdor .

Los miembros de la nobleza de Zephyrdor casi se precipitan hacía adelante desde el momento de la perdida de su maestro , pero ...

`` Cuiden de su maestro , es la primera cosa que deben hacer . Incluso si alzan sus espadas contra nosotros , no ganaran nada . La importante y verdadera función va empezar pronto , asi que asegurensé que se recupere primero ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

El grupo de Zephyrdor dejo de moverse por esas palabras y luego corríeron hacía su amo caído .

Sairaorg paso a decirle algo a la demonio de lentes , la cual se retiro después .

`` Hyoudou ´´ dijo una voz conocida .

`` Saji , Souna-Kaichou ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Hola Rias , Issei-kun ´´ dijo Souna .

Saji y Souna llegaron al salón junto a los otros miembros del grupo Sitri .

 **( Momento Después )**

Después del incidente .

`` Soy Seegvaira Agares , el proximo jefe de la familia Agares , Archiduque ´´ dijo la chica de lentes ganandose un saludo de los grupos Gremory y Dracon .

Tras el incidente , la sala de la recepción se había restablecido con magía de los miembros del personal y en su mayoria había sido regresado a la normalidad .

Los jovenes demonios se habían reunido de nuevo e intercambiaron saludos .

Rias de la casa Gremory , Souna de la casa Sitri , Issei de la casa Dracon , Sairaorg de la casa Bael y Zephyrdor de la casa Glaysa Labolas .

`` Encantada de conocerte , soy Rias Gremory proximo jefe de la familia Gremory ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Soy Souna Sitri , proxima lider de la casa Sitri ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Soy Issei Hyoudou , lider de la casa Dracon ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Soy Sairaorg Bael , yo soy el proximo lider de la casa Bael , Gran rey ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

Sairaorg se presento majestuosamente , su familia era la de mayor influencia después de la de los Maous .

Un chico de ambiente apacible que con gran gracia había estado bebiendo el te durante todo el alboroto anterior también hablo .

`` Soy Diodora Astaroth , el proximo jefe de la casa Astaroth , por favor cuiden de mi ´´ dijo Diodora presentandose .

Issei no sabía el motivo , pero simplemente le daba mala espina .

`` La familia Glaysa-Labolas parece haber tenido algunos problemas familiares , el otro día . La persona que se suponía que sería el proximo lider acaba de tener una muerte accidental imprevista , Zephyrdor el de antes , se dice que se convertiría en el proximo candidato a lider ´´ dijo Sairaorg explicando .

Al terminar las presentaciones algunos demonios comenzaron a conversar entre si .

Rias y Souna comenzaron a platicar .

`` Note el alboroto de antes , Sairaorg se ha vuelto más fuerte ... Pero puedo decir sin exagerar que el segundo más fuerte aqui es Issei-kun ´´ dijo Souna .

`` Sí , logre notarlo incluso antes de eso , Issei se está haciendo fuerte ´´ dijo Rias .

`` ¿ Podriamos vencerle las dos juntas o por separado ?´´ dijo Souna preguntando .

`` Por separadas no lo creo , pero juntas si que tuvieras una posibilidad ´´ dijo Rias .

Ambas iban continuar hablando , pero las llamaron para ira al otro salón .

Comenzaba la función .

La habitación contigua tenía un ambiente extraño .

Había asientos colocados en altos lugares y había gente de aspecto distinguido sentados ahi . Es más , habian demonios de aspecto aún más distinguido sentados ahí .

Habían caras conocidas también , en el otro nivel estaban Sirzechs , Serafall , Ajuka y el Maou Asmodeus .

Los jovenes demonios avanzaron , Zephyrdor se recupero lo suficiente para subir pese a que tenía la mejilla hinchada .

`` Bueno , hoy los he reunido a todos aqui con el fin de comprobar las caras que llevaran el peso de la proxima generación , que ha estado reunida aquí ´´ dijo un demonio de aspecto anciano .

Sirzechs se levanto entonces y sonriendo dio el aviso de los próximos actos del Inframundo .

`` Vosotros siete son los demonios de la proxima generación que tienen que pedigrí y la verdadera habilidad que no pueden ser objetada . Por eso , quiero que puedan competir juntos antes de los debuts y aumentar su poder de esta manera ´´ dijo Sirzechs explicandoles a todos .

`` ¿ Vamos eventualmente a ser enviados a la batalla contra la [ Khaos Brigade ] ? ´´ dijo Sairaorg preguntando .

`` No lo se . Sin embargo , yo no quiero enviar a los jovenes demonios , si es posible ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Sairaorg levanto la ceja en la incompresión de la pregunta .

`` ¿ Por qué ? Incluso si somos jovenes , llevamos parte de la responsibilidad de los demonios . Si solo recibimos bondad de nuestros predecesores , incluso a esta edad y nada más se hace ´´ dijo Sairaorg .

`` Sairaorg , reconozco tu valentía , sin embargo eres imprudente . Por encima de todo me gustaría evitar enviarlos a cualquiera de ustedes que todavía están en una etapa de desarrollo , al campo de batalla . Además , sería una perdida demasiado grande si perdemos a los demonios de la proxima generación , quiero que lo entiendas . Todos son tesoros para nosotros más de lo que piensan , es por eso que quiero que experimenten cosas importantes paso a paso y crezcan ´´ dijo Sirzechs a Sairaorg y a todos .

`` Entiendo ... ´´ dijo Sairairg aceptando insatisfecho .

Después de eso la reunión continuo , todo era incompresible para Issei pero termino pronto .

`` Ahora bien , me disculpo por esta larga charla . Bueno , todos vemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas en ustedes , jovenes queridos . Quiero que entiendan por lo menos eso , son tesoros del Inframundo ´´ dijo Sirzechs a todos .

Todos miraban a Sirzechs quien hablaba con palabras llenas de sinceridad .

`` Para terminar las cosas , ¿ qué tal si nos dicen sus metas para el futuro ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs preguntandoles a todos .

El primero en responder a la petición de Sirzechs fue Sairaorg .

`` Mi sueños es llegar a ser un Maou ´´ dijo Sairaorg declarando .

Los altos mandos dejaron escapar una bocanadade asombro ante la meta de Sairaorg , que había declarado por adelantado sin dudarlo .

`` No tiene precedente para un demonio de la familia del gran rey lograr eso ´´ dijo un demonio del público .

`` Cuando la gente del bajo mundo sienta que no hay más remedío que me convierta en un Maou , me convertire en uno ´´ dijo Sairaorg a todos .

Sin tiempo para salir de su asombro , Rias habló a continuación .

`` Mi objetivo a futuro es vivir como la próxima lider de la casa Gremory y ganar todos los Rating Game ´´ dijo Rias .

El resto de los demonios dijeron sus metas , los últimos en quedar fueron Souna e Issei .

`` Quiero construir una escuela para Rating Game ´´ dijo Souna .

Los de arriba arrugaron las cejas .

`` Si se trata de aprender sobre los Rating Games , ¿ no hay ya una para eso ? ´´ dijo uno de los demonios .

`` Esa es solo una escuela donde se aceptan demonios de clase alta y los demonios de rango privilegiado . La escuela que yo quiero construir es una donde los demonios de clase baja y demonios reencarnados también puedan asistir sin ningún tipo de distinción ´´ dijo Souna explicando .

Issei pensó que era un buen sueño , sin embargo ...

* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *

La risa de los de arriba goberno sobre el salón de acto .

Issei no entendía el motivo de las risas .

`` ¡ Eso es imposible ! ´´

`` ¡ Eso es simplemente genial ! ´´

`` ¡ Ya veo , asi que eres una niña que sueña ! ´´

`` ¡ Es bueno ser joven ! ¡ Sin embargo , para la proxima cabeza de la familia Sitri afirmar tal sueño , tengo que decir , gracias a los Maous que fue aqui donde lo dijo y no en su debut ! ´´ .

Issei estaba apretando sus puños con ira .

Se estaban burlando del sueño de Souna .

En medio de las burlas Souna habló con franqueza .

`` Lo digo en serio ´´ dijo Souna manteniendose firme .

Serafall asintío de acuerdo , casi parecía estar diciendo `` bien dicho ´´ .

Un alto cargo habló con palabras de cabeza fría .

`` Souna Sitri-dono , los demonios de clase baja y reencarnados solo trabajan para sus amos demonios de clase alta y solo son seleccionados por su talento . ¿ No sería la creación de un establecimiento algo que haga a las viejas familias , de tradición , de valor y orgullo perder la cara ? No importa lo mucho que la gente del Inframundo diga que el mundo de los demonios ha entrado en un periodo de cambío , el cambio puede ser bueno y malo . Algo así como la enseñanza de meros demonios de clase baja realmente no hay nada de tu incumbencia ... ´´ dijo el demonio de alto cargo .

Issei y Saji literalmente estaban a punto de eplotar en colera .

Saji estaba a punto de gritar pero Sirzechs vio la oportunidad e intervino .

`` Parece que uno de los demonios oyentes tiene algo que decir a tus palabras lord Amon ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

`` Hum ¿ por qué importan las palabras de un novato reencarnado , Lucifer-sama ? ´´ dijo el demonio preguntando .

`` Ya veo , Lord Amon y que me dice de las palabras de un demonio reencarnado que ha ascendido a demonio clase alta , al joven lider del clan número 73 ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Los presentes pasaron sus miradas a Issei que ya estaba molesto , diría todo lo que pensaba y nadie lo detendría .

Issei se levanto y tomo el microfono que Souna le paso .

`` Saben lo que pienso ... Que solo han estado diciendo tonterias ´´ dijo Issei .

Los demonios antiguos se mostraron enojados sin duda .

`` ¡ Se burlan de los sueños de una joven que quiere cambiar las estupias leyes que mantiene el Inframundo , más que abuchearla y burlarse de ella tendrían que estar dandole las gracias ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` ¡ Qué puedes saber tu ! ´´ exclamo un demonio .

`` Poco eso es cierto , pero por lo que logro ver , muy pocos demonios son seres de los cuales se puede confiar y dar tu vida por ellos , los actuales Maous pelearon una guerra para mantener el Inframundo en paz , todo para que ustedes mantengan su estupida vida de lujos y placeres ´´ dijo Issei .

Ahora Issei tomo aire y soltó el microfono .

`` ¡ Todos son unos inutiles que no pueden hacer nada por ustedes mismos ! ´´ grito Issei , su voz resonaba por todo el salón `` ¡ Por eso mi meta a futuro será convertirme en el quinto Maou ! ¡ Al hacerlo apoyare a los sueños de los jovenes demonios sin reirme , apoyare a Souna Sitri a cumplir sus metas y abolire las estupidas leyes que atan a los demonios ! ¡ Empezando con la más absurda y estupida , abolire la ley de los matrimonios arreglados ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Los demonios se asombraron por las palabras de Issei .

`` ¡ Acaso piensas destruir las lineas de sangre pura ! ´´ exclamo un demonio .

`` ¡ Las destruire ya que solo sirven para oprimir ! ¡ Muchos demonios son obligados a casarse con gente a la cual no aman , abolire ese estupido sistema y todos los demonios , serán libres de casarse con quien ellas quieran ! ´´ exclamo Issei dando a todos los del consejo una mirada de decisión pura mientras que sus ojos brillaban en dorado y volvío a sentarse en su silla .

Los demonios querian ver muerto al castaño .

Sirzechs , Serafall y Souna asi como Saji miraban a Issei de forma agradecida y Rias miraba con orgullo a su novio .

`` Pero aún no podemos abandonar las tradiciones sin pruebas que los reencarnados realmente merezcan tal honor ´´ dijo un demonio .

`` En ese caso , si mi Souna-chan logra resultados espectaculares y buena puntuación en los juegos abandonaran ese lastre sin ninguna queja ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Serafall hablando un poco molesta `` Ya que tanto quieren burlarse de mi Souna-chan , ¿ por qué no muestran que tan superior la tradición ? ´´ dijo Serafall preguntando .

`` Muy bien . Entonces vamos a jugar los Rating Games entre los jovenes , para hacerlo aún más emocionante vamos a hacer algo que nunca se había hecho antes , Rias , Souna , Issei , ¿ no os gustaria luchar ? ´´ dijo Sirzechs a los tres .

Los tres se sorprendieron del anuncío .

`` Si el grupo Sitri logra gran popularidad y puntuación en la retransmisión , se abandonara públicamente las tradiciones discriminatorias de la politica . Sin embargo , una puntuación pésima implicara que esta tenga más peso . Lo mejor es que dicha opinión y puntuación dependerá del público , no los altos mandos , asi que no podrán hacer trampa ´´ dijo Sirzechs a todos .

Y el destino estaba sellado .

Los tres asintieron , con llamas en los ojos . Las cosas iban a ponerse interesante .

`` La fecha del juego será el 20 de agosto , en el tiempo del mundo humano . Los detalles serán enviados de nuevo más tarde , tienen hasta entonces para prepararse y entrenar ´´ dijo Sirzechs .

Con esas palabras , un Rating Game como ningún otro daría inicío .

 **Espero que todo el mundo haya disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo del clan del Dragon . Muchas Gracias y comenten .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey muy buenas todos guapisimo aqui vuestro querido y adorado Kurama09 con otro gan capitulo de mis queridos fanfics que de seguro todos mis queridos seguidores disfrutan leer .**

 **Bueno ha pasado tiempo desde que subi el capitulo de `` Los Guardianes de Abalon ´´ y hemos conseguido más seguidores lo cual me alegra pero si me permite una pega falta un review pero como digo yo todo a su tiempo y con paciencia , y como prometi aqui les dejo el capitulo del clan del Dragon que de seguro muchos de ustedes lo estaban deseando con ganas .**

 **Bueno basta ya de chacharas y que todo el mundo disfrute de su capitulo .**

 **Capítulo 13 .**

 **( Sala de Reunión de lo Jovenes Demonios )**

Rating Game .

El primer Rating Game comenzará el 20 de agosta , en fecha del mundo humano .

Sin embargo había una diferenca en todos los demás , este sería el primero en el que tres equipos diferentes participarian una batalla de eliminación .

Por un lado la futura lider de la casa de la familia Gremory y hermana menor del Maou Lucifer , Rias Gremory y su nobleza .

Po otro lado la futura lider de la casa de la familía Sitri y hermana menor de la Maou Leviathan , Souna Sitri y su nobleza .

Y por último , el novato recién descubierto , el lider de la casa de la familia 73 , el clan Dracon , Hyoudou Issei , el portador del Boosted Gear , junto con su nobleza .

Los tres lideres de los equipos se miraban entre si , este sería el mejor lugar para dejar claro quien de esta generación es fuerte .

Las palabras del Maou Lucifer dieron por terminada la reunión , todos los jovenes demonios junto con sus respectivas noblezas comenzaron a retirarse del salón .

`` Nunca pensé que me tocaria luchar contra ellas en un mismo juego y más aún en el primer dia ´´ dijo Issei hablando consigo mismo .

`` Bueno supongo que sera una nueva modalidad que hablan puesto ´´ dijo Mirajane a su lado para acosejarle .

`` Pero , ¿ realmente se puede hacer un Rating Game de tres partes ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

`` Se puede hacer , es una variante del juego del ajedrez entre cuatro jugadores ´´ dijo una voz nueva .

`` Ah ya entiendo ... ´´ dijo Issei hasta que se dio cuenta `` ¿¡ Ajuka-sama !? ´´ exclamo Issei sorprendido , no se dio cuenta de que el Maou Beelzezbub se coloco detrás de él .

`` Ha pasado tiempo joven Hyoudou ´´ dijo Ajuka saludandolo .

`` S-Sí ... ¿ A qué se debe el que se aparezca asi de repente ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Me gustaria hablar contigo , asi como tus actuales siervos y con otro grupo ´´ dijo Beelzezbub explicandole a Issei .

`` ¿ Otro grupo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Pero junto con el Maou se encontraba un grupo de personas que Issei conocia bien .

`` ¿ Rias ? ¿ Chicos ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando confundido .

`` Hola Ise , ¿ Beelzebub por qué nos llamo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandoles .

`` ¿ De qué es lo que quiere hablar con nosotros , Ajuka-sama ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Principalmente es para regresaros vuestras piezas de [ Peón ] ... y ... hay algo sumamente importante que descubrí tras analizarlas , debeis de venir todos conmigo´´ dijo el Maou Beelzebub de manera misteriosa .

Algo había pasado con las piezas y los dos grupos eran parte de ello .

 **( En el Castillo Gremory )**

`` Ya veo , asi que os toca que se enfrenten entre ustedes y sumado también el grupo Sitri ´´ dijo Azazel que había llegado hace un par de horas `` Hoy es 28 de julio en el mundo humano , asi que tiene cerca de 20 días hasta el dia del entrenamiento´´ dijo Azazel .

El grupo Gremory y Hyoudou estaban reunidos en un solo lugar , dado que el castillo Dracon no se encontraba en las condiciones indicadas para ser utilizado y hospedar a Issei ni a nadie de su grupo , aun se mantenian en la casa Gremory .

`` Bueno , ya he preparado sus horarios de entrenamiento , pero hay que finalizar algunas cosas primero , nos reuniremos en el jardín mañana por la mañana les dare a cada uno un metodo de entrenamiento por separado para que no se presente ningún problema ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

`` Una vez que el gobernador entregue los planes de entrenamiento a Issei-sama y al resto de su nobleza , me encargare de llevarlos al territorio Dracon en donde puedan entrenat con toda privacidad ´´ dijo Yoruichi hablando con todos .

`` Muchacho , de seguro que has conseguido una familiar realmente preciosa ´´ dijo Azazel susurrandole al oido .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Issei sonriendo alzando el pulgar .

Azazel también sonrío levantandole también el pulgar como muestra de estar de acuerdo .

`` Me siento halagada Issei-sama pero no es momento de hacer esa clase de comentarios Issei-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi con un leve sonrojo .

`` Si , tienes razón ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Por nuestra parte no nos molesta que sepán como será nuestro entrenamiento , igual entrenaremos muy duro y te venceremos Ise ´´ dijo Rias desafiando a su novio .

Issei solamente sonrio por las palabras de desafia que había dicho su novia .

`` Acepto tu desafio Rias ´´ dijo Issei entonces dirigío su mirada hacía Yoruichi `` Yoruichi , nosotros también entrenaremos aqui , en el territorio Gremory ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Como usted diga , entonces ayudare con los entrenamientos de usted y sus demás siervos , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` Muchas gracias ´´ dijo Issei .

El día de mañana comenzaría el entrenamiento para ambos grupos .

 **( Por la mañana - En el Jardin Gremory )**

Ya el día siguiente , ambos grupos se encontraban en los vastos jardines del castillo Gremory , todos llevaban ropas informales , incluso Azazel quien siempre llevaba puesto un Yukata y Yoruichi también se encontraba presente .

Todos se sentaron en los asientos de la mesa que se había preparado ahí .

`` Dejenme decir esto primero . Lo que voy a decir ahora es un menu de entrenamiento que se centra en las cosas de futuro inmediato , hay gente que produce buenos resultados inmediatamente , pero también hay los que tienen mirar las cosas a largo plazo . Sin embargo , son jovenes en crecimiento , incluso confundidos y mal direccionados crecerán . Ahora bien , en primer lugar tu Rias ´´ dijo Azazel .

La primera fue la pelirroja quien dio un paso al frente y presto atención a su reciente sensei .

`` Desde el principio has sido un demonio de clase alta en todo , incluyendo el talento , la capacidad fisica y el poder mágico . Incluso sis vives con normalidad como lo haces ahora , esos rasgos se levantaran y te convertiras en un candidato para ser un demonio de la clase más alta cuando te conviertas en adulta , sin embargo , tu deseo es llegar a ser más fuerte , ¿ no ? ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí , no quiero perder ni ser nunca más una carga ´´ dijo Rias con firmeza .

`` Perfecto , entonces tal y como imagine . Sigue la información redactada en esta hoja exactamente , incluso todo el camino hasta el dia de la batalla ´´ dijo Azazel dandole el papel de su entrenamiento .

Después de mirar el papel con detenimiento , Rias inclino la cabeza con perplejidad .

`` Pero este entrenamiento no parece tan especial ´´ dijo Rias .

`` Cierto , es un metodo de entrenamiento básico , eso está muy bien para ti . Ya lo tienes todo , es por eso que tu poder solo puedes ser planteado por la practica básica . El problema es la calidad del [ Rey ] . Con el tiempo el [ Rey ] busca más cerebro que fuerza , eso también va para ti Issei ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei se quedo mentalmente con las palabras de Azazel .

`` Aprende todo lo que puedas acerca de los Rating Game hasta la fecha limite , aprende y planea . Es tu trabajo para asegurarte de que los sirvientes de tu grupo puedan mostrar sus poderes al maximo , sin embargo también puedes pulir tu propio poder , sigue el metodo de entrenamiento e irab bien ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole `` A continuación Akeno ´´

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno respondiendo .

`` Olvida tus miedos ´´ dijo Azazel simplemente `` Tus dudas , inseguridades en ese lazo delicado ... Acaba con ello y acepta la sangre que fluye dentro de ti . He visto los videos grabados de la batalla contra Phenex . ¿ Qué fue eso ? deberias haber sido capaz de derrotar facilmente al enemigo . ¿ Por qué no usas tus poderes de ángel caido ? . Te limitastes solo a los truenos . Si no agregas luz sobre el trueno y haces [ rayos ] no se puede mostrar su verdadero poder . Aceptate de una vez y no te niegues o te harás más debil . La [ Sacerdotisa del Trueno ] debe transformarse en [ La Sacerdotisa del Relámpago ] ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Akeno a pesar que no queria , pero era algo que debía de hacer .

`` Kiba eres el siguiente ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kiba dando un paso adelante .

`` En primer lugar , debes mantener tu Balance Breaker activo por un día completo . Si te acostumbras a él , podrás mantenerlo activo por un día completo en el campo de batalla , tu objetivo es ese , después de eso llegaras a hacerte más fuerte teniendo entrenamiento básico como Rias , te voy a enseñar de hombre a hombre como emplear tu Sacred Gear del tipo espada más tarde , ¿ vas a entrenar con tu maestro de nuevo ?´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` Sí , tengo la intención de ser instruido desde el principio otra vez , agradezco que Sirzechs-sama me dejara entrenar de nuevo con mi maestro , además ... hay algunas técnicas que deseo aprender ´´ dijo Kiba mirando a Issei , lo que hizo que Issei asintiese .

`` La siguiente es Xenovia , para poder utilizar mejor los poderes de Durandal ... Debes ser capaz de emplear otras espadas , pensaba pedirle a Issei que te prestase Ascalon , pero debido a que es su arma Kiba debera crear una espada similar a la de Issei ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Supongo que no se puede evitar ´´ dijo Issei convocando su Boosted Gear `` Ascalon ´´ dijo Issei haciendo que su espada saliese de su Boosted Gear mientras que salia por completo y se la entregaba a Xenovia .

`` Entrenaras con Ascalon hasta el dia del Rating Game , ¿ no hay problemas verdad Ascalon ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole a su espada .

* Me ofende que se me use como un objeto que mi portador me intercambie como un objeto cualquiera , pero ayudare , tal vez logre que Durandal deje de ser tan perezosa * dijo Ascalon .

`` Ascalon ha dicho que te ayudara ´´ dijo Issei a Xenovia .

* Será mejor que te prepares si me empleas en más de otro futuro combate debes manejarme como es debido * dijo Ascalon .

`` ¡ S-Sí ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia respondiendo algo intimidada por el caracter de la espada `` ¿ Cómo es que puedo escucharte ? ´´ dijo Xenovia preguntandole .

* Issei te ha confiado para tu entrenamiento , mientras me empuñes podrás comunicarte , más mi propietario será Issei hasta que llegue el final de su vida * dijo Ascalon .

`` Entiendo ´´ dijo Xenovia .

`` El siguiente es Gasper ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Gasper nervioso .

`` No estés tan asustado , tu mayor obstaculo es el miedo , necesitas entrenar tu mente y cuerpo que temen todo desde cero , desde el principio , las especificaciones con tu linaje y Sacred Gear son sustanciales , mejora las habilidades de tus caracteristicas especiales y tu magía también te apoyara en gran medida . Primero hay que poner una actitud apropiada tanto como sea posible , incluso si salir en público en su totalidad es imposible para ti , asegurate de que tus movimientos no sean aburridos ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole a Gasper .

`` Siiiii , voy a tratar de obtener el espiritu que va a darlo todo ´´ dijo Gasper .

`` Ese es el espiritu Gasper ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Asia ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Asia mostrando determinación .

`` También mejoraras tu cuerpo y la magia con la formación basica . Además que tu tarea principal será fortalecer tu Sacred Gear ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿ No es la recuperación de el Sacred Gear de Asia ya la mejor ? Ella puede curar todo , exceptuando las enfermedades y la fatiga con solo utilizar un poco de sus energias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Entiendo eso , la velocidad de curación es muy grande , sin embargo el problema es que ella necesita estar cerca para poder sanar a su compañero , lo cual la deja libre para ataques ya que al curar ella no podrá defenderse ´´ dijo Azazel explicando .

`` ¿ Podría el Sacred Gear de Asia aumentar su rango ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

`` Eso es correcto , Rias . Esto puede ser algo extraño , pero para mostrar el verdadero valor del [ Twilight Healing ] su alcance efectivo debe ser aumentado . De acuerdo a la teoría basada en los datos recogidos por nuestra organización , también debe ser posible que el aura del Sacred Gear que se emite desde su cuerpo entero y utilice la recuperación de todos los aliados dentro de un entorno , pero , el problema es que sanaría a aliados y a enemigos sin diferenciar . No pasaría nada su Asia pudiera distinguir , entre enemigos y aliados ... Lo que me preocupa es la naturaleza de Asia ´´ dijo Azazel explicando a todos .

`` ¿ Qué tiene que ver la naturaleza de Asia ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ella es demasiado amable , al ver un enemigo herido en el campo de batalla , Asia podría pensar en su corazón el querer sanarlo también . Eso ocasionaría que el Sacred Gear no diferenciara entre amigo o enemigo , lo más probable es que Asia no sería capaz de sacar su máximo potencial , por lo cual propongo que más que tocarlos para sanarlos , Asia se concentre en crear proyectiles los cuales pueden ser lanzados por ella misma ´´ dijo Azazel explicando .

`` ¡ Si , voy hacer mi mejor esfuerzo ! ´´ exclamo Asia dispuesta .

`` La siguiente es Kanu Unchou ´´ dijo Azazel llamandola .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Kanu avanzando .

`` Desde el principio has sido una persona con una gran fuerza fisica y con un gran dominio de las artes marciales y de tu lanza , ahora tu entrenamiento consiste en que esa gran fuerza aumente más además de que debes empezar a emplear la magia . Con tus estadisticas actuales diria que eres la segunda persona más fuerte en el grupo de Rias , tu , Kiba y Xenovia ahora sois las principales armas del grupo Gremory . Debes entrenar para comprender la magia y tu cuerpo para ser capaz de realizar hazañas increibles ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole a Kanu .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Kanu .

`` De seguro Kanu podrá avanzar ´´ dijo Issei animando a Kanu .

Cuando Kanu escuchó las palabras de Issei aparecío un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y sintiendo una gran felicidad en su cuerpo .

`` La siguiente es Koneko ´´ dijo Azazel mirando a Koneko .

`` ... Sí ´´ dijo Koneko .

Koneko estaba en un considerable espiritu de lucha , Issei notó que Koneko estaba algo extraña desde que llegaron al Inframundo .

`` No tienes nada que criticar , ya posees las caracteristicas elementales de la ofensiva y defensa de una [ Torre ] , también tu capacidad física no es un problema , eres la de mayor ofensiva directa del equipo de Rias ´´ dijo Azazel .

Pese a que las palabras de Azazel era un cumplido , Koneko no se alegro , en cambio su costumbre cara neutra paso a una expresión de frustración .

`` Pero si Issei hubiera seguido siendo del grupo de Rias , él llevaría la delantera , ya que posee armas peligrosas y poderes abrumadores , Koneko , también mejoraras tus fundamentos como los demás , además suelta lo que has sellado personalmente , es lo mismo que con Akeno , si note aceptas a ti misma no podrás desarrollar tus habilidades plenamente ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ... ´´

Koneko se mantuvo callada , el espiritu de lucha que mostraba antes había desaparecido en el momento en que Azazel menciono la palabra `` liberación ´´ .

`` No te preocupes , si es Koneko-chan , puede llegar a ser fuerte en un instante ´´ dijo Issei animando a su Kouhai , poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Koneko .

* SLAP *

Koneko aparto la mano de Issei con una expresión svera en su rostro .

`` No lo digas tan a la ligera ... ´´ dijo Koneko .

`` Bueno , ahora pasaremos al grupo Hyoudou , comenzando con las reclutas más nuevas , Erza Scarlet ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Erza .

`` Conozco algunas hazañas de tu tátara abuela , recomiendo que comiences por tratar de manipular y dominar las armaduras que no puedas en estos dias , utiliza hasta el último gramo de tu resistencía y magía en ese plazo de tiempo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Erza dispuesta y teniendo en mente la armadura que planea su entrenamiento .

`` La siguiente es Cana Alberona ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Cana feliz mientras que seguia llevando una botella consigo .

`` Al igual que tu antepasada fue una maga poderosa sobre todo con sus cartas podía convocar elementos y objetos desde ellas , tu entrenamiento consistirá en que tu poder mágico aumente y tus cartas aumenten su poder destructivo ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Cana feliz mientras volvia a tomar un trago de su botella .

`` La siguiente es Mirajane Strauss ´´ dijo Azazel mirando a la peliplata .

`` Si ´´ dijo Mirajane .

`` De entre todas las piezas de Issei , tu Mirajane eres la más fuerte de todas las piezas que tiene Issei y es posible que incluso en el futuro lo sigas siendo , no solamente por tu linaje sino también por tu abuela poseia grandes transformaciones de fuertes demonios que ella derroto en el pasado y se quedo con su fuerza y sus poderes . Debes de intentar desbloquear las mismas transformaciones que ella tuvo tu antepasada ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Mirajane con una mirada colocandose al lado de Issei .

`` La siguiente es Ravel Phenex ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Puedo decir que tus poderes aun no se comparan con lo de tus hermanos mayores , estas muy cerca del nivel de Raiser sin embargo te falta mucho para alcanzar a Ruval ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Estoy consciente de que mis habilidades no se pueden comparar con las de mis hermanos , pero como usted lo dijo somo jovenes , podemos ser más fuertes ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Je buen espiritu , tu metodo de entrenamiento será con el fuego del feniz , aprende a manejarlo con mayor cantidad y poder sin gastar energia innecesariamente ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole su entrenamiento .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Ravel .

`` Tengo un método de entrenamiento que puede ayudarle a mejorar sus reservas de energía ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando a todos .

`` Cuento con tu ayuda para que el entrenamiento de Ravel sea efectivo , por favor Yoruichi ´´ dijo Issei hablando con su familiar .

`` Como usted desee , Issei-sama ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` La siguiente es Zest ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Si ´´ dijo Zest .

`` Tu estas experimentada en muchas batallas que has hecho con nosotros durante tu tiempo en Grigori , tu fuerza y poderes habran aumentado desde que te convertistes en un demonio . Tu entrenamiento sera que tu fuerza fisica aumente al igual que todas tus magias , ahora eres la fila delantera de la nobleza de Issei , debes estar preparada para darlo todo ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Zest dispuesta .

`` Y para terminar , tu Issei , en parte sigue el consejo que le he dado a Rias , ahora eres un [ Rey ] aprende más sobre los Rating Games usa la cabeza , pero aún asi como pediste , tengo un entrenamiento apropiado para que ganes más poder , espera un momento , debe estar por llegar ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Quién va a venir ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Todos levantaron la vista al cielo . Una enorme sombra aparecío en el cielo acercandose a una velocidad extrema .

`` ¿ Pero qué ? ´´ dijo Issei .

* DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG *

La tierra tembló cuando la enorme figura aterrizo justo frente a ellos , una nube de polvo se alzo y cuando se disipo un enorme monstruo fue visible .

Una boca enorme repleta de afliados colmillos como espadas , dos alas extendidas a los lados con una aura de calor y poder desde sus escamas rojas con tonos purpuras en algunas zonas .

Y la bestia rugió , haciendo temblar toda la zona en un terremoto , como si la tierra misma estuviera asustada mientras que todos los demás excepto Azazel retrocedian ante la presión .

`` ¿¡ Qué significa esto !? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando alzando la voz .

El rugido del Dragón se detuvo dirigiendo su mirada a ls demonios de en frente .

`` ¡ Un Dragón ! ´´ exclamo Xenovia .

`` ¡ Es la primera vez que veo una asi ! ´´ exclamo Kanu sorprendida .

`` Azazel , tienes el descaro de entrar abiertamente en territorio de los demonios ´´ dijo el Dragon gruñendo con una voz profunda y grave .

`` Ah , me he metido correctamente y con el permiso personal del Maou y he tratado en este territorio a su pedido , ¿ sabes ? , ¿ tienes alguna queja Tannin ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntandole .

`` Mmmmmmm , bueno está bien . Especialmente vine aquí por petición de Sirzechs y por lo que el especifico me dijo porque venia , no te olvides tu entorno gobernador ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` He , de todos modos , Issei él será tu maestro ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¡ Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ¿¡ Él sera mi maestro !? ´´ exclamo Issei `` Bueno mentalmente había entrenado con Ddraig , pero entrenar otra vez con un Dragón , de paso un que tiene su cuerpo , no regresare tras el entrenamiento ´´ dijo Issei poniendose azul .

`` Ha pasao mucho tiempo , Ddraig , ¿ puedes escucharme ? ´´ dijo Tannin preguntandole .

El resplandor en el brazo izquierdo en donde se encontraba la Boosted Gear apareció .

[ Ah , que nostalgia Tannin ] dijo Ddraig hablando desde la joya .

`` ¿ Es un conocido tuyo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ Sí , el es un Ex Rey Dragon , ya te dije sobre `` los cinco grandes reyes dragones ´´ antes , ¿ no ? . Tannin había sidoun Rey Dragon antes , cuando eran `` lo seis grandes reyes dragones ´´ , el Dragon llamado Tannin que aparece en la biblía ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

Issei se empezó a ponerse nervioso , el entrenamiento mental que tuvo con Ddraig fue realmente duro por no decir casi mortal , que le llevara a otro entrenamiento igual o más duro .

`` Tannin se convirtío en un demonio , por lo que los seis reyes dragones , se convirtieron en los cinco reyes dragones , aun entre los demonios actuales reencarnados , Tannin es un demonio de clase suprema , un alto grado de demonios ´´ dijo Azazel explicando .

`` ¿ Hay un rango más que demonio clase alta ? No lo sabía´´ dijo Issei .

Pese a esa información no quitaba el hecho de que Issei pensaba que iba a recibir un entrenamiento aun peor que el de Ddraig .

`` Meteor Blaze Dragon Tannin , se dice que su aliento de fuego es comparable a un meteoro , es uno de los pocos dragones legendarios que aún se encuentran activos , lo siento Tannin , pero ayuda a este muchacho en su entrenamiento ´´ dijo Azazel .

` Siento que no volvere vivo de este entrenamiento ´ pensó Issei .

`` Puedo notar que tiene gran potencial y que Ddraig ya lo ha instruido un poco ... entiendo ayudare ´´ dijo el dragon mostando una sonrisa llena de colmillos .

` Si quiero huir debo hacerlo ahora ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Controlate un poco Tannin , mi portador aún esta muy verde para poder ir contra ti en todo su potencial ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

`` Gracias Ddraig ´´ dijo Issei llorando de felicidad por las palabras de preocupación de Ddraig .

`` Esta bien , siempre y cuando no muera , ¿ verdad ? , dejadmelo a mí ´´ dijo Tannin .

Issei empezó a sudar frio , el Dragón no parecía haber comprendido las palabras de Ddraig .

`` El tiempo limite es de 20 dias , en ese tiempo debes haber dominado la Boosted Gear , alcanzar el Balance Breaker y aumentar el tiempo de tu transformación dorada ´´ dijo Azazel dando sus instrucciones .

`` Entonces , empiezan sus entrenamientos ´´ dijo Azazel a todos .

`` Sigueme muchacho ´´ dijo Tannin aleteando sus alas inmensas `` Utilizaremos esa montaña para realizar nuestro entrenamiento ´´ dijo Tannin señalando la montaña .

`` S-Sí ´´ dijo Issei sacando sus 2 alas de demonios `` ¡ N-Nos veremos después ! ´´ exclamo Issei antes de retirarse volando a gran velocidad con Tannin .

`` ¡ Suerte Issei-kun/san/sama ! ´´ exclamaron todos .

Yoruichi se envolvio en electricidad dando un amplio salto aterrizando a sobre la espalda de Tannin .

El entrenamiento daba inicío , los 20 días de sufri ... entrenamiento de Issei habían empezado .

 **( En la montaña )**

* BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON *

Explosiones , multiples explosiones ocurrirían en los terrenos .

Los arboles erran arrancados desde sus raices , las rocas se desmoronaban y crateres gigantescos se formaron .

`` ¡ Uwwaaaaa ! ´´ Issei daba un potente salto para esquivar la llamarada del Dragon , aún cuando su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado .

 **[ Electrocañón ]** dijo Yoruichi lanzando una esfera de rayos contra su maestro .

 **[ Tower Of White Fire ]** ( Torre de fuego blanco ) ´´ exclamo Issei golpeando el suelo con su puño izquierdo envuelto en fuego blanco y creando un pilar de fuego blanco que lo cubrío protegiendolo de la esfera .

Pese a que se había defendido con el pilar del fuego había sufrido daños leves .

`` Vamos muchacho , si no esquivas nuestros ataques quedaras reducido a cenizas ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` ¿¡ Esa es tu manera de animar !? ´´ grito Issei .

Varios dias han pasado desde que el entrenamiento de Issei dio comienzo , tan pronto comenzó supo que iba a ser horrible .

Los duros entrenamientos de ambos llevaban al limite la resistencía fisica y mental de Issei .

`` Aumentare la gravedad ´´ dijo Yoruichi apareciendo un circulo mágico delante de ella .

* DON *

Issei cayo de rodillas al suelo , desde el primer dia Yoruichi aplico un hechizo de gravedad que cubría kilometros , dentro de esos kilometros la gravedad era aumentada .

El primer dia de su entrenamiento Issei sintío que solo estar de pie le resultaba muy dificil , eso solamente con una gravedad aumentada de 7 .

`` ¿ La has aumentado ? ´´ dijo Tannin preguntandole , el no se veia afectado en lo más minimo .

`` Sí , en estos momentos la gravedad esta aumentada 55 veces la gravedad de la tierra ´´ dijo Yoruichi respondiendole .

`` Ja , 55 veces , pensaba que sería dificil moverse con el peso extra , esto no es nada ´´ dijo Tannin riendose .

`` ¡ Para ustedes no es nada , pero siento que como si me estuiesen pisando contra la tierra ! ´´ exclamo Issei a duras penas aguantando de rodillas .

Sin duda ambos maestros eran criaturas de enorme poder , una tecnica electrica de Yoruichi y un aliento abrasador de Tannin son capaces de hacer desaparecer una montaña en un instante .

En el tiempo que paso la ropa de Issei fue la que más afectada quedo , su camisa hecha jirones , el pantalón quedo reducido a nada de la rodilla para debajo de la pierna izquierda .

En los primeros dias el entrenamiento se centro en el acondicionamiento fisico de Issei .

Como las palabras de Tannin fueron `` Tu condición fisica es lamentable , tienes más fuerza que un humano normal al ser instruido en la magía de Dragon Slayer , pero aún asi tu condición fisica es baja ´´ .

Issei no recibía comida , por lo que entre los breves descansos que sus maestros les daban , cazaba animales , pescaba y recolectaba otras plantas que parecían comestibles .

` Estoy empezando a verme como un hombre salvaje ... ¡ Pero aún extraño los Oppais de Rias y Zest ! ´ pensó Issei .

De vez en cuando los delirios pervertidos de Issei salian a flote , el pasar tanto tiempo en compañia femenina lo había dejado algo más despistado de lo que ya era .

` Aunque los pechos de Yoruichi son grandes también ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

Se le pasaba en su mente hacer cosas con su familiar .

* DOOOOOON *

Otra bola de fuego salió disparada contra Issei .

 **[ Blade Flame ]** las llamas plateadas se reunieron en la mano derecha de Issei , enviando un gran tajo en forma de media luna contra la gigantesca bola de fuego .

* BONG *

* SLUSH *

La llama plateada apenas si logro cortar algo de la bola de fuego .

`` ¡ Maldición ! ´´ exclamo Issei rapidamente cambiando a la llama escarlata **[ Blood Flame ]** empleando las llamas escarlatas para poder dar un gran salto lo suficientemente potente para salir del rango de la explosión .

* BOOOOOOOOONG *

`` ¡ No sirve denada si solamente te vuelves bueno esquivando ! ´´ exclamo Tannin .

`` ¡ Es imposible ! ¡ Eres demasiado fuerte ! ´´ grito Issei , mentalmente pensaba de que el Dragon era mucho más fuerte que él en su modo Golde Flame o incluso Vali .

`` Bueno , muchas veces me han dicho que mi poder está en la clase Maou ´´ dijo Tannin dando información .

`` No me fastidies , ¡ ambos sois monstruos fuertes ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

Si bien el Dragon era sumamente poderoso , Yoruichi estaba a la par , incluso si ambos no estaban mostrando sus verdaderos poderes .

`` Oh , lo están haciendo bien , ¿ cómo les va ? ´´dijo una voz preguntado que Issei reconocío .

El lider de los ángeles caidos , Azazel .

 **( Momentos Después )**

`` ¡ Tan bueno ! ¡ Muy bueno ! ´´ exclamo Issei liberando lagrimas mientras comía unos onigiris que Azazel le trajo .

El entrenamiento tomo un descanso en lo que Issei disfrutaba de una pequeña merienda .

`` Fueron hechas por tu querida novia , Rias los preparo dale las gracias cuando os volvais a ver ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Entendido ´´ dijo Issei continuando con su comida , además de unas bolas de arroz también había un bento hecho por Asia .

`` También hay una caja de almuerzo hecho por Akeno , come también , fue un espectaculo la provocación se podía ver las chispas entre ella y Rias . Pero , jajajaja , has mejorado un poco tu cara en los varios dias que te he visto´´ dijo Azazel mientras que palmeaba su hombro .

`` Este entrenamiento es muy severo , Tannin-ossan es sumamente poderoso y Yoruichi también sumandole también este hechizo de gravedad ´´ dijo Issei quejandose .

`` ¿ Un hechizo de gravedad ? ´´ dijo Azazel preguntando curioso .

`` Es un hechizo de campo ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando `` Se forma una especie de domo de varios kilometros , todo ser dentro del domo siente los efectos de una gravedad aumentada a la de la tierra , Issei-sama está entrenando en estos momentos con una gravedad aumentada de 55 ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicando .

`` Oh , ciertamente se muchos hechizos de gravedad , pero es la primera vez que veo uno así , podrías mostrarmerlo después ´´ dijo Azazel a el familiar de Issei .

`` Si ha Issei-sama no le molesta ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¡ Además Tannin-Ossan no sabe como contenerse ! ´´ exclamo Issei escuepiendo algo de su comida `` ¡ Acabara matandome en cualquier momento ! ¡ No quiero morir sin haberme casado con Rias y con Ravel ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Eres un tonto . Has decidido no morir , ¿ verdad ? . Si yo realmente lo quisiera , te hubiera convertido en cenizas con mi aliento de fuego . Si no quieres tener sentimientos de dolor , alcanza el Balance Breaker rapidamente ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` ¡ Incluso si dices eso ! ¡ Aunque tenga más aguante con la ayuda de mis poderes , un golpe tuyo me dejaria para el arrastre ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` Hmp , que tonteria , y te llamas a ti mismo un [ King ] , un King debe ser el más fuerte del Rating Games de las Evil Pieces , además de que eres el Sekiryuutei con un demonio , si no te haces más fuerte , el blanco te derrotará ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` Eso ya lo se ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... Azazel , ¿ el chico ya ha conocido al blanco ? ´´ dijo Tannin preguntandole .

`` Sí , ambos tuvieron una pelea que no concluyo ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

`` ¿ Cómo acabó ? ´´ dijo Tannin preguntandole .

`` En un empate ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` No , Vali aún tenía mucha fuerza y yo había llegado a mi limite , de haber continuando la batalla me hubiera matado , tengo que ser más fuerte ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Aún asi , también incluiste tu formación básica , ¿ verdad ? . Entonces , esta bien . Si no lo haces mucho , tu cuerpo no será capaz de mantener al día cuando logres tu Balance Brekaer . Hay demasiadas cosas que te faltan . No serás capaz de ganar en contra de Vali con la magia , aunque él estuviera parada de manos . Por lo tanto , no tienes más remedio que educarte a traves de la fuerza física , sumado a tus inusuales variadas formas de poder ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole .

Al igual que él , Vali era un descendiente de un Maou , Vali tenía una reserva magía aun mucho mayor que Issei .

`` En aquel entonces Vali estaba tratando de hacer algo , ¿ que era ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Issei se estaba refiriendo a lo que Vali estaba por hacer de que Bikou apareciera , algo que el mismo Albión trataba de que Vali no empleara .

`` Ah , eso fue el Juggernaut Drive ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ Es algo que está por encima del Balance Breaker ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No , no hay nada superior al Balance Breaker , la forma final y definitiva de las Sacred Gears son el Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Azazel explicandole `` Sin embargo , hay varias cosas en el interior del Sacred Gear que tienen un ser mágico sellado en ellos . Una restricción particular se aplica a esto , tu Boosted Gear y el Divide Dividing de Vali son un claro ejemplo de esto ´´ dijo Azazel dando detalles .

`` Ya veo , asi que nuestros poderes provienen del Dragon que se encuentra sellado dentro ´´ dijo Issei mirando la gema de su Boosted Gear en su mano izquierda .

`` Esos seres son fundamentalmente restringidos sacando el poder mientras se encuentran en ese estado y se aseguran de que el portador lo pueda emplear . En el caso de los Sacred Gear del Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou , obligando a que la restricción se libere temporalmente y desatar el poder sellado es la Juggernaut Drive . El poder temporal que recibes rivaliza con el de Dios , pero el riesgo es también enorme . Se disminuye en gran medida la vida del portador . Y también te hace perder la cordura ´´ dijo Azaze explicandole .

`` ¿ Quieres decir que no diferencio de aliado a enemigo ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí , hasta cierto punto te vuelves violento . Un podría destruir sus alrededores totalmente , e incluso comenzar a destruirse a si mismo antes de finalmente detenerse . Es imposible que ese poder se domine en un combate real , pero ... Vali puede manejarlo durante varios minutos consumiendo una enorme cantidad de poder magico . Él debe ser capaz de hacerlo , de todos modos . Dado que Albión estaba impaciente en aquel entonces , supongo que todavía tiene peligros . Por supuesto . No me corresponde a mi decirlo como alguien que utiliza un Sacred Gear artificial en un estado de rafaga , pero la manera de emplear una fuerza que disminuye la vida es esencialmente diferente de la manera de emplear el poder del Sacred Gear . Es un método de lucha usando una maldición que solo utiliza el poder de la gente que ha muerto transformada . Nunca absolutamente nunca , debes copiarlo ´´ dijo Azazel a Issei .

Issei notó la tristeza que hay presente en los ojos de Azazel .

` ¿ Esta preocupado por Vali ? ´ pensó Issei .

`` ¿ Así que el Hakuryuukou actual puede manejar el Juggernaut Drive ? Eso es un problema , el chico Sekiryuutei hubiera muerto si no se hubiera ido de la pelea . La forma ya sea blanco o el rojo que despertaron la alimentación antes de dejarlos sin duda sobrepasará al otro . En cierto sentido , el primero que llega , el primero que se sirve ´´ dijo Tannin .

Issei se replantaba mucho tras esta conversación , debia ser mucho más fuerte y listo para los Rating Games que se avecinan en el futuro , más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos .

`` Issei vamos a cambiar de tema ´´ dijo Azazel mirando a Issei con una mirada seria .

`` Es una buena sempai ´´ dijo Issei respondiendo con claridad .

`` No me refiero a ese sentido , me referia , como mujer ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Bueno ella es muy hermosa y es el tipo de chica con la que me gusta pasar el tiempo , realmente disfruto estar con ella ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Ya veo , ves . También tengo que velar por ella en lugar de un amigo mío ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ El padre de Akeno-san ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` Él es tu subordinado , ¿ verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Más que subordinado , es un compañero de tiempos antiguos como Shemhaza . Un amigo , un amigo con el cual hicimos muchas cosas estupidas todos juntos , pero antes de darme cuenta , ya todos estaban en una relación , con esposas e hijos ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` No crees que deberias intentar tener una esposa ´´ dijo Issei .

`` No , soy un espiritu libre , el matrimonío y los hijos no se adaptan a mi ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei pudo fijarse en que Azazel tenia una mirada lejana , parece ser que este tema era algo que golpeaba a Azazel duramente .

`` Bueno , aparte de eso , estoy muy preocupado por Akeno , ya que Barakiel y Akeno son de mi incumbencia´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Eres inesperadamente un entrometido en temas ajenos a ti , ¿ no sensei ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Yo soy un ángel caido ordinario con tiempo libre , a pesar de que fue por eso mismo que yo crie al Hakuryuukou ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei pensaba que eran simples excusas , parece ser que Azazel le encanta meterse en negocios ajenos .

`` En cualquier caso , se que esto se escuchara algo egoista pero ... te confiare a Akeno ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Ja ? ´´ dijo Issei confundido .

`` Eres un tonto , pero no eres una mala persona . Por el contrario , sería mejor llamarte un tonto adorable , esa clase de personas que es casi imposible de odiar ´´ dijo Azazel .

Pero a Issie solamente se le aparecieron señales de interrogación encima de la cabeza .

`` No se a lo que quieres decir ... Pero hare cuanto pueda ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Gracias , te encomiendo a Akeno , más importante aún , el problema es Koneko ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿ Qué ocurre con Koneko-chan ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` No hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto . Es importante , o más bien , ella siente duda de su poder ´´ dijo Azazel .

Issei estaba recordando el extraño comportamiento que había sucedido con Koneko estos dias .

`` Ella se paso de la mano con el entrenamiento que le di , esta mañana , ella colapso ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` ¿¡ Colapso !? ´´ dijo Issei sorprendido .

`` Asia puede tratar las lesiones , pero ella no puede hacer nada acerca de la fuerza física . El exceso de trabajo , en particular , sin duda perjudicaría la fuerza física propia y tiene efectos adversos . Debido a que el tiempo que queda hasta el Rating Game es limitado , eso es peligroso ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Oye , ¿ el ser perseguido por un Dragon con el poder de un Maou es inhumano ? ´´ dijo Issei señalando a Tannin .

`` Ah , está bien para ti . Algo de esta medida no es suficiente para eso ´´ dijo Azazel despreocupadamente .

Issei empezaba a querer matar al caido por su respuesta despreocupada y dicha con tanta facilidad , como si el sufrimiento que estaba pasando no fuera nada .

`` Ahora bien , debemos partir Issei . Se me ha pedido que te llevara de nuevo solo por esta vez . Volverás a la residencia principal Gremory una sola vez . Tannin , volveremos después de un rato . Te lo regresare mañana por la mañana ´´ dijo Azazel .

`` Sí , entonces regresare a mi territorio , por ahora ´´ dijo Tannin alzando el vuelo .

`` Yo ire a revisar los entrenamientos de los demás ´´ dijo Yoruichi desapareciendo como un rayo .

`` ¿ Por qué debo regresar al castillo Gremory ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Son ordenes de la madre de Rias ´´ dijo Azazel respondiendole .

`` ¿ De su madre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando .

 **( En la residencía Gremory )**

`` Sí , da vuelta allí . Eso no esta bien . La nitidez no es buena . Vamos , Issei-san , hazlo desde el principio sin actuar estupefacto ´´ dijo Venerana .

En el momento en que Issei regreso al anexo de la residencia Gremory , la madre de Rias , Venerana comenzó a instruirle a Issei sobre el baile de salón y como era esperado , Issei no era el más experto en eso .

` Manten la cabeza , manten la cabeza , manten la cabeza ´ pensó Issei repitiendose en su cabeza .

Al estar en una montaña , lejos de las chicas , aunque estaba con su familiar , y ahora tener a una bella mujer pegando en ocasiones sus atributos al pectoral de Issei , estaban haciendo estragos en la cabeza de Issei .

` Ahora que me fijo , Rias es una copia exacta de su madre , incluso el tamaño de los pechos son iguales , lo repitire , ¡ viva la genetica ! ´ pensó Issei en su mente .

[ Hah ... ] Ddraig solo solto un suspiró .

`` ¿ Tomamos un breve descanso ? ´´ dijo Venerana preguntandole .

Issei acepto y dispuesto a descansar , comparando a los entrenamientos con Tannin y Yoruichi , esto no era tan cansado , pero aun asi Issei se sentía fatigado .

`` ¿ Puedo preguntar porque hago esto ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Dado a que naciste y viviste la vida de un plebeyo no sabes nada sobre etiqueta , pero ahora eres un lider de una casa demoniaca , en tu futuro tendrás que aparecer en reuniones de alta clase y demás y debes saber como comportarte ´´ dijo Venerana explicandole .

`` Ya veo ... ´´ dijo Issei entendiendo con logica esas palabras .

Entonces Issei pregunto algo que lo estaba molestando desde que se entero .

`` U-Ummm , ¿ puedo hacer una pregunta ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Venerana .

`` ¿ Qué pasa con Koneko-chan ... ? ¿ Esta Koneko-chan bien , verdad ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Sí . Era solo un exceso de trabajo ordinario , por lo que debe recuperarse poco a poco si ella descansa su cuerpo por uno o dos dias ´´ dijo Venerana respondiendole .

`` Estoy muy preocupado por Koneko-chan , ya que ella ha estado actuando de una manera extraña desde antes de venir aquí ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Esa chica está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer frente a su propía existencía y poder en estos momentos . Es un problema dificil . Sin embargo , ella no será capaz de avanzar hacía adelante si no encuentra la respuesta ella misma ´´ dijo Venerana explicandole .

`` ... ¿ Su existencía y poder ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Ahora que lo pienso , tu fuiste siervo de mi hija por poco tiempo , es natural que no lo sepas , te voy a contar un poco ´´ dijo Venerana .

Venerana se sentó de manera elegante frente a Issei , entonces comenzó a relatar una historia .

Era una historia de dos hermanas gatas .

Las hermanas gatas estaban siempre juntas . Cuando jugaban , cuando comían , cuando dormían . Con sus padres muertos , sin hogar al que regresar y nadie en quien confiar , las dos gatas luchaban para vivir al día a día , mientras dependía la una de la otra .

Un día , ellas dos fueron recogidas por un demonio determinado . La hermana mayor se convirtío en una parte de su familia , por lo que la hermana menos también fue capaz de vivir con ellos . Habiendo por fin llegado a una vida digna , las dos creyeron que podían pasar el tiempo muy felices .

Sin embargo , sucedió algo insolito . Al parecer , la hermana gata mayor logró un rápido crecimiento después de ganar poder .

Ese gato era de una especie que , naturalmente , sobresale en youjutsu . Por otra parte , ella floreció en el talento de la magía , así , e incluso invoco Senjutsu que se dijo que solamente el último de los Sennin podría emplear .

Parecia que la hermana gata mayor , habiendo superado a su maestro en un corto tiempo , fue tragada por el poder y se transformó en una existencia malvada que solamente busca la sangre y la batalla .

Como su aumento de poder no paraba , la hermana gata mayor mató al demonio que era su amo , al final y se convirtió en un demonio exiliado . Por otra parte , se transformo en uno de los demonios más peligrosos entre los demonios exiliados . Ella sola ha aniquilado a todos los escuadrones de persecución ...

Se decía que los demonios cancelaron temporalmente toda busqueda de la hermana gata .

La hermana gata más joven se quedo atrás . Los demonios estuvieron cuestionando la necesidad de su existencía .

`` Esta gata también puede eventualmente salirse de control . Es mejor tratarla ahora ´´ esas fueron sus palabras .

Fue Sirzechs quien salvó a esa gata , a quien estaban planeando eliminar . Sirzechs convencío a los demonios de clase alta que la hermana gata más joven era inocente . Como resultado , la situación fue resuelta por tener a Sirzechs velando por ella .

Sin embargo , después de haber sido traicionada por su hermana mayor en quien ella creía y torturada por los demonios de otro modo , el espiritu dela hermana menoar parecía estar al borde del colapso ... Que historía tan triste .

`` Sirzechs dejo a la hermana gata más joven que había perdido su sonrisa y las ganas de vivir al cuidado de Rias . Después de que la hermana gata más joven se reunira con Rias , recobró sus emociones poco a poco . Y luego , aquella gata recibió un nombre de Rias . Koneko ´´ dijo Venerana explicandole .

Issei estaba sin palabras después de escuchar eso . No era necesarío ser un genio para saber que hablaban de Koneko .

`` Ella fue originalmente un youkai . Sabes de los nekomatas ¿ verdad . Youkai gatos . Ella es una sobreviviente de la especie más fuerte entre los youkais gato , una Nekoshou . Son una especie de youkai de alto nivel que pueden no solo aprender Youjutsu , sino también Senjutsu ´´ dijo Venerana .

 **( Momentos Después )**

Issei se dirigía al lugar donde Koneko estaba descansando , junto a la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Rias .

`` Rias ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ¡ Issei ! ´´ exclamo Rias lanzandose y dandole un abrazo a su novio con fuerza .

Issei la atrapo entre sus brazos y la envolvio entre sus brazos dandole el abrazo que ella queria y dandoelo con fuerza .

`` Me alegra de verte de nuevo ´´ dijo Issei manteniendo el abarazo .

`` Yo también te he hechado de menos , no he podido dormir bien si no estaba a tu lado ´´ dijo Rias hablandole mientras que seguia manteniendo su abrazo `` ¿ Cómo va tu entrenamiento ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntandole .

Issei solto levemente a Rias dirigiendo su mirada al cielo del Inframundo mientras que un aura depresiva lo envolvía .

`` Creo que conozco el Infierno , en más de un sentido ´´ dijo Issei con el rostro azul .

Dejando eso a un lado , Issei le pregunto .

`` ¿ Cómo se encuentra Koneko-chan ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

El rostro de Rias se consterno con la pregunta de su novio .

`` Sigueme ´´ dijo Rias .

Ambos entraron en la habitación , Rias ya había terminado de hablar con ella , Akeno estaba dentro hablando con Koneko pero les dijo que entraran de todos modos .

La habitación era amplia .

Akeno se encontraba de pie junto a la cama donde estaba acostada Koneko .

Issei se sorprendío , de la cabeza de Koneko emergieron orejas de gato , Issei pensó que se veía adorable , pero no era el momento de hablar de tonterias .

`` Issei-kun , esto es ... ´´ dijo Akeno explicandole por su reacción .

`` No hace falta , ya he escuchado la historia en general ´´ dijo Issei respondiendole .

Issei se movío a un lado y examino con la vista la condición de Koneko .

`` Oye , ¿ tu cuerpo está bien ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole con una sonrisa , para aligerar un poco el ambiente .

Koneko con los ojos entre abiertos .

`` ... ¿ A qué has venido ? ´´ dijo Koneko preguntandole con un tono de voz sombrio , mucho más que antes , estaba molesta .

`` ... Me contaron tu situación , estaba preocupado ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... ´´ Koneko no dijo nada .

`` Koneko-chan , he escuchado al respecto . Sobre todas las cosas diferentes . En cualquier caso , el exceso de trabajo en ti misma no es bueno . Si no cuidas de tu cuerpo ... Sin embargo , no tengo derecho a hablar mientras estoy recibiendo un entrenamiento infernal ´´ dijo Issei .

`` ... metas ... ´´ Koneko murmuro en bajo , Issei no escucho bien lo que dijo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ¿ Qué has dicho ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

Entonces Koneko miro a Issei directamente y habló con claridad .

`` No te metas en esto , tu no eres de nosotros , no me hables como si fueramos compañeros ´´ dijo Koneko con toda claridad .

Ese comentarío sin duda sorprendío a los presentes .

`` ¡ Koneko ! ´´ exclamo Rias algo enojada .

`` No ´´ dijo Issei deteniendola `` Adelante , di lo que quieres decir ´´ dijo Issei a Koneko .

`` Tu eres fuerte , todos en tu grupo son fuertes , Zest-san , Erza-sempai , Mira-sempai , Cana-sempai e incluso la Yakitori , tu no lo entiendes lo impotente que es saber que eres la más debil ´´ dijo Koneko comenzando a expresar todo lo que sentía mientras derramaba algunas lagimas `` Akeno-san , Kiba-sempai , Gya-kun , Xenovia-sempai son fuertes , no tengo un poder curativo como el de Asia-sempai , incluso Kanu-sempai que es la más nueva en el grupo de Buchou es sumamente fuerte ´´ dijo Koneko sacando todo .

Todos escuchaban atentos lo que la pequeña expresaba .

`` ... Pero no quiero usar el poder dormido dentro de mi ... Mi poder Nekomata ... Si lo uso , yo ... Al igual que mi Nee-sama ... Yo no quiero eso ... Absolutamente no quiero esa cosa ... ´´ dijo Koneko .

Era una sorpresa para Issei , la siempre estoica Koneko estaba llorando sin control , sus sentimientos por ser util y querer ayudar a los demás la estaban agobiando .

El uso de sus poderes la aterraba , ya que temia que le pudiera pasar lo mismo que a su hermana mayor .

`` Issei-kun , dejanos el resto a nosotras ´´ dijo Akeno .

`` Pero ... ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Eres una persona muy amable . Pero , también es importante mantener la distancía a veces solo un poco . Además , tu mismo tienes que ser más fuerte . Y yo también ... Ya que estoy en la misma situación que Koneko-chan , tenemos que superar esto juntas . Si uno no puede aceptar la totalidad de uno mismo y no se puede entender , no podremos avanzar . Koneko-chan y yo entendemos esto en la cabeza . Pero ... ´´ dijo Akeno tomando una pausa para decir las siguientes palabras .

`` Nuestro valor simplemente no es lo suficiente todavía . Por favor , espera solamente un poco más . Koneko-chan y yo conseguiremos definitivamente atravesr esto . Definitivamente ´´ dijo Akeno .

Issei lo sabía por lo que le dijo Azazel y como el pasado de Akeno fue duro con respecto a su padre .

Ella odiaba la sangre de ángel caido que corría por sus venas , pero si no aceptaba su poder , no podría ser más fuerte .

`` Entiendo ´´ dijo Issei bajando la cabeza ante las dos y salío de la habitación .

Esta era una batalla que ellas solas tenían que librar , remover esas cadenas que las reprimían y aceptar ese poder que duerme en ellas .

` Yo tampoco puedo quedarme atrás , ¡ aprende a utilizar a la perfección todas mis llamas y dominare el Balance Breaker ! ´ pensó Issei con determinación .

Esa noche Issei pudo dormiar en una cama tranquilamente , para despertarse motivado para continuar con los días que quedan en el entrenamiento .

 **( En la montaña )**

`` ¡ Trata de esquivar esto ! ´´ exclamo Tannin abriendo sus fauces disparando una enorme bola de fuego .

[ Explosion ]

El sonido proveniente de la Boosted Gear , la energia de Isse se doblo de nuevo .

Colocando sus dos brazos en alto concentrando el fuego blanco en ambas manos cuyo objetivo era la bola d fuego .

 **[ Crossing White Fire ]** ( Fuego Blanco Cruzado ) .

Issei cruzo sus dos brazos lanzando su tecnica contra la bola de fuego . Ambos ataques impactaron provocando una gigantesca explosión , arrasando con lo que hubiera en pie por los alrededores .

`` ¡ Hmp ! ¡ Asi que por fin envias algo decente ! ´´ exclamo Tannin batiendo sus alas y despegando el panorama , solamente para ver que Issei ya no se encontraba ahí `` ¿ En donde ? ´´ .

Issei en un instante y en su transformación dorada había aparecido por la espalda de Tannin .

 **[ Golden Dragon Shoot ]** ( Disparo Dorado de Dragon ) .

El torrente de energia dorada actuo a toda velocidad contra Tannin .

`` ¡ Eso está mejor ! ´´ exclamo Tannin .

Había cruzado sus gruesos brazos para cubrirse y luego disparar una rafaga de aire que envío el ataque de Issei , el ataque impacto en las lejanias destruyendo una montaña .

[ Reset ]

La fatiga se hacía presente en Issei , utilizando casi todo su poder en esos ataques desvastadores .

Mientras tanto Tannin miro sus manos , una tenía un corte poco profundo y de la otra salía pequeños vapores de aire .

`` Han sido grandes ataques , en comparación a cuando te vi por primera vez , tus habilidades aumentaron mucho . Tu fuerza fisica tampoco se puede criticar ahora , has llegado al punto donde puedo jugar contigo durante todo un día así ´´ dijo Tannin alabandolo .

Issei en lo que llevaba de tiempo de entrenamiento mejoro en gran medida , su cuerpo ganó más fisico , al nivel de un deportista profesional , de sus ropas solo quedaban los pantalones , su camisa y zapatos quedaron destrozados .

Ya era 15 de agosto , solo faltaban 5 días para el Rating Game entre Sitri , Gremory y Dracon , pero por diversas razones el entrenamiento solo duraría hasta ahí , era el último día .

`` Lo has hecho bien hasta ahora , así . Pero es lamentable , Podría haber sido posible si hubieras tenido un solo día más . Tu entrenamiento finaliza mañana , pero ... es probable que sea imposible ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` ¡ No , aun tenemos algo de tiempo ! ´´ exclamo Issei volviendo a levantarse y apretando sus puños con fuerza `` Yoruichi ´´ .

`` Sí ´´ dijo Yoruichi apareciendo , ella estuvo ayudando a los demás los últimos días , pero había dejado la barrera de gravedad activa , ahora estaba en una gravedad de 114 veces a la de la Tierra .

`` Esta es la última oportunidad , quiero que tu y Ossan me ataquen con todo su poder , no se contengan ´´ dijo Issei .

Tanto Yoruichi como Tannin se sorprendieron .

`` Oye muchacho , si ambos te atacamos sin contenernos no quedara nada de ti , dejalo hasta aqui , casi lo has conseguido solo es cuestión que tu mismo - ´´ dijo Tannin a Issei .

`` ¡ NO ! ´´ grito Issei `` Mi debilidad ha causado que muchas cosas apreciadas parami estuvieran en peligro , por eso ´´ la transformación de Issei se hizo presente `` ¡ Combatan contra mi sin contenerse ! ´´ .

El gigantesco Dragon miro a la familiar .

`` ¿ Qué haras ? ´´ dijo Tannin preguntandole .

`` Normalmente me negaría ´´ dijo Yoruichi respondiendole para luego colocar una sonrisa en su rostro `` Pero si es una orden de mi nuevo lindo maestro no puedo negarme ´´ dijo Yoruichi haciendo que una gan cantidad de rayos apareciesen alrededor de su cuerpo .

`` Hah ... ¡ No nos culpes si mueres muchacho ! ´´ exclamo Tannin elevandose del suelo preparando su ataque al igual que Yoruichi lo preparaba .

[ ¿ Estas seguro , Socio ] Si no alcanzamos el Balance Breaker con esto no sobrevivirás , yo solamente ire con mi siguiente portador ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¡ No importa , lo conseguire ! ´´ exclamo Issei , su aura dorada se elevó en gran medida .

[ Jajajaja , entonces también tendré que poner demi parte ] dijo Ddraig .

[ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ] [ Boost ]

La energía de Issei aumentaba cada vez más y más .

Tannin había reunido una gigantesca bola de fuego en su boca , esta era muchisimo más gande que las anteriores que había lanzado .

En tanto Yoruichi , ella estaba alzando un circulo mágico en su mano derecha .

Tannin disparo la bola de fuego .

 **[ Gran Disparo Electrico ]** un torrente de rayos salío disparado del circulo mágico .

Los ataques de Tannin y Yoruichi se combinarón en una gigantesca masa de energía que se dirigía contra Issei .

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei extendío sus manos para hacerle frente a la enorme masa de energía .

 **( En la residencía Gremory )**

En los terrenos del castillo Gremory , una fuerte ráfaga de aire estaba azotando el lugar .

`` ¿ Qué esta sucediendo ? ´´ dijo Rias preguntando al salir al patío .

`` Proviene de donde Issei-kun está entrenando ´´ dijo Akeno .

Aún cuando no podían ver que estaba sucediendo desde ahí , podían sentir las enormes energías que hay emergiendo .

 **( En la montaña )**

`` ¡ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ´´ Issei era empujado por la enorme masa de energía , aun con todo el poder que había ganado no podía detener la gigantesca masa de energía .

` Demonios , tengo que detener este poder , ¡ tengo que alcanzar el Balance Breaker ! ´ pensaba Issei clavando sus pies en el suelo .

Pero no pudo sostenerlo por mucho más tiempo , le gigantesca bola de energía lo estaba engullendo .

`` ¡ GHAAAAA ! ´´ grito Issei .

[ ¡ Socio ! ] exclamo Ddraig .

`` ¡ Muchacho ! ´´ exclamo Tannin .

`` ¡ Issei-sama ! ´´ exclamo Yoruichi .

 **( En un castillo )**

Por otro lado , más especificamente donde se encontraba Sirzechs .

`` Que ... es este enorme poder , proviene de ... ´´ exclamo Sirzechs tratando de ubicar la ubicación de donde se originaba el poder `` ¿ El Castillo ? ´´ .

El enorme poder provenía del castillo Gremory .

 **( En la montaña )**

Issei estaba siendo dañado dentro de la masa d energía .

` Maldición ... Siempre soy debil , ¿ de que sirve que tenga estos poderes si no puedo usarlos para proteger a mis amigos y alguién se sacrifique por mi ? ´ pensó Issei .

Los pensamientos de Issei su mente de querer ser más fuerte siempre era porque no quería volver a perder algo importante .

` No pude salvar a Asia ´ pensó Issei .

Los recuerdos con el incidente de Asia llegaban a su mente .

` Salve a Rias pero la hice llorar y tuve que sacrificar mi brazo izquierdo ´ pensó Issei .

Los recuerdos del Ratin Game contra Raiser Phenex donde tuvo que dar su brazo izquierdo a Ddraig .

` Lo mismo que con Kokabiel ´ pensó Issei .

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido con Kokabiel , de no haber despertado sus poderes , Rias , Akeno , Asia , Kiba , Koneko , Zest , Xenovia y la nobleza de Raiser hubieran muerto .

` Igual que con Vali ´ pensó Issei .

Para poder hacerle frente a Issei tuvo que sacrificar su brazo derecho .

` Si hubiera sido mas fuerte , Jellal no hubiera muerto para salvarme de Zero ´ pensó Issei .

Issei estaba recordando que su debilidad podía poner en peligro sus seres queridos , había ganado muchos para dejar que su debilidad ocasionaría una tragedía .

`` ¡ Siempre he sido debil y ... Y ya no quiero que eso pase de nuevo ! ´´ exclamo Issei .

* ZUUUUUUUM *

[ Boosted Gear Over Boost Balance Breaker ]

[ Welsh Dragon Scale Mail ]

Una energía roja cubría el cuerpo de Issei , se estaba transformando en una armadura roja , y las llamas que habian en su frente se estaba pegando a su cuerpo .

`` ¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ´´ Issei reunió su poder en sus manos , haciendo que la masa de energía acabase en el cielo del Inframundo .

* BOOOOOOOOOOONG *

 **( En la Residencía Gremory )**

`` ¡ Qué ! ´´grito Rias .

En el cielo de donde esta Issei salío una gigantesca masa de energía , esta exploto , una explosión comparable a la de un misil nuclear .

La explosión fue facilmente vista por los del castillo Gremory y todos los alrededores .

 **( En la montaña )**

`` Hah ... Hah ... ´´ Issei estaba respirando con pesadez .

`` Lo lograste muchacho , alcanzaste el Balance Breaker ´´ dijo Tannin .

`` ¿ Lo hice ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntando mirando su mano cubierta por el guante , su poder se sentía mucho pero mucho mayor a antes .

También estaba esa extraña sensación en su cuerpo , al igual que la armadura era cubierta por un aura dorada con pequeñas llamas por los alrededores .

`` Issei-sama , podría quitarse el casco ´´ dijo Yoruichi el parece que noto algo .

`` ¿ Eh ? ... ¿ Por qué ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Me gustaría comprobar algo ´´ dijo Yoruichi respondiendole .

Issei no sabía que trataba de decir Yoruichi , pero lo hizo , retirando la parte del casco de la armadura .

`` ¿¡ Hm !? ´´ Tannin estaba sorprendido .

`` ¡ Como suponia ! ´´ exclamo Yoruichi .

`` ¿ Qué sucede ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

`` Issei-sama , mirese en ese pequeño pozo de agua ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

Issei no sabía que pasaba , pero hizo lo que Yoruichi le pidío .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

Su cabello , por decirlo de alguna manera , estaba en llamas , literalmente , su cabello estaba ardiendo en llamas , su cabello se volvio en sus llamas doradas .

Issei se toco su cabello y no le quemaba en absoluto , simplemente le daba una sensación de calma .

`` ¿¡ Qué ha pasado !? ´´ exclamo Issei .

`` No sabría decirlo con exactitud ... Pero creo que llevo su transformación dorada a un nuevo nivel ´´ dijo Yoruichi .

`` ¿ Un nuevo nivel ? ´´ dijo Issei .

`` Issei-sama , usted tiene un gran poder , pero su poder no se compara en nada al de Dracon-sama , creo que en usted , para alcanzar un poder como el Dracon-sama , tendrá que llevar a su transformación dorada a varios niveles ´´ dijo Yoruichi explicandole .

`` Varios niveles ´´ dijo Issei .

[ Socio tengo noticias ] dijo Ddraig .

`` ¿ Qué ocurre ? ´´ dijo Issei preguntandole .

[ En tu estado actual , puedes activar el Balance Breaker una vez por día , puedes utilizarlo por 1 hora , cada Boost reduce el tiempo en 3 minutos , en cuanto a la transformación dorada , para la normal no necesitas estar al 100 , puedes activarla cuando quieras , pero solo una vez por día , la puedes utilizar por 10 minutos , pero con la neva necesitas tener más energía guardada , digo que podrás utilizarla por un minuto ] dijo Ddraig explicandole .

Issei había ganado mucho más poder .

`` ... ´´ Issei apretó su puño derecho .

Los duros entrenamientos dieron frutos , Issei había gando el Balance Breaker , pero lo que no sabía es que pronto tendría que utilizarlo .

 **Bueno gente aqui os dejo el capitulo 13 del Clan del Dragon .**

 **Pregunta : `` ¿ Deberia hacer un Lemon con Issei y Yoruichi ? ´´ .**

 **Disfruten .**


End file.
